Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive
by GossipQueen101
Summary: Like The Title It's Going To Be Totally Interactive. That Means You Guys The Fans Pick The Challenges. The Finale is finally up and the winner will be chosen! Also we'll find out what happens when Chef gives up the keys to his summer house to the campers!
1. Campers to TDI

Campers Invited To TDI!!!

The Campers to be chosen for

Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive

AstroCreep's Jason

CaptJessicaSparrow's Ian

Maddie

ihavealife's Karma

Barbie Gone Wild's Bambi

Your1TrueLuv's Kimberly

Dreamer-by-Day's Hyacinth

Blair

Serena

XxGravity-Help-MexX 's Meaghan

Kangawu12's Chanel

&

AquaAce327's Alex

Welcome to you guys that got chosen.

I still need 8 more guys and help send me some different stereotypes as the sweet guy, the bisexual hunk, the token black guy!

I also need 5 more girls and I really need a dumb girl, a wannabe, a beautiful tomboy, and the Latin or Black home girl.

I just need other girls than Punks and Loner

Come That's BORING!

Also If You Want to Hook up With Anyone on the list

Just Review & Tell Me Who you want as your significant other :]!

Bye!


	2. More Campers To TDI!

More Campers to TDI!

Barbie Gone Wild's Parker

bcdfg10's Mary

Wyote's Mark

Wyote's Walter

Dreamer-by-Day's Todd

4evacrazy's Victoria/Tory

Hey you guys I still need 4 more guys and I need some really good guys please looks at the campers and see what stereotypes have not been chosen like we need a weird guy, the sweet guy and more.

I also need 2 more girls and like I said NO MORE LONERS & PUNKS!

Sorry I already have my Gwen so sorry. I still need an African American or Latina girl or a crazy chick so please send them in!

Also please Send me the people you'll like in your team and I need some team names.

I suck at that: [

Also I'll release the top secret location where TDI will be happening

Lets just say it's a Duzzy!

Bye and please keep sending in Apps.

& I plan on starting TDI in about a week.

Bye!


	3. Two More Campers & a major Surprise

Two More Campers for TDI!

The two campers I chose next is finally my

Latina

CourtneyxDuncan's Bianca

&

CourtneyxDuncan's Cameron

She really knows how to make characters.

=]

& I've chosen the team names

The Flaming Foxes & The Pouncing Lions

People I still need one MORE female & three more guys

I'm sorry If I haven't chosen your Characters but as a treat

I Need Five Interns so I might be picking from the campers and one special Intern

Will become a TDI campers

&

To Reaveal the top secret location

Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive

It will be in a mysterious Island In The Bermuda Triangle

An Island That only appears very thousand years

So we'll be seeing some weird thing

& People I really need more match up

So please tell me who you like & I also want my resident campers to help me decide who they want as they're final camper on TDI!

The poll will be up today or Tomorrow!

BYE!


	4. Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive

Hey Everyone

Here's the Rundown!

I really need my campers to tell me who they want as their significant others because right now I only have one official pairing which I won't relieve because It's too juicy but I also need my campers to tell me something That I forgot To Mention.

I need your Characters Flaws because come on we're not all perfect

:]

I also want to say that I love the support I'm getting from the reviewers

&

Here's the official Cast of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive

The Rebel Jason

The Surfer Hunk Ian

The Gay Guy Maddie

The Party Girl Karma

The Extreme Chic Bambi

The Type A Kimberly

The Loner Punk Hyacinth

The Queen Bee Blair

The Girl Can't Help But Love Serena

The Mean Girl Meaghan

The Fashionista Chanel

The Cool Musician Alex

The Bisexual Player Parker

The Dumb Blonde Annaleigh (formally Mary)

The Party Boy Mark

The Shy Guy Walter

The Flirty Trickster Todd

The Beautiful Tomboy Victoria

The Latina Bianca

&

The Sweet Guy Cameron

That leaves one more girl and three more guys for TDI: IT

Which I'll be making my decision tonight or Tomorrow.

The Team Names are

The Pouncing Lions & the Killer Foxes

Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive

Will be held at Camp Thunder on an Island in the Bermuda Triangle

That only appears very thousand years.

So the Campers will be dealing with Dinosaurs, Crazy Adventure's and Lost Historical Figures! :D

So I Still Need 5 Interns for Chris which I'll be picking form the Campers Reviews the one's that didn't fit into TDI: IT

So don't feel bad if you don't get chosen

So the clocks is ticking & Resident Campers don't forget to vote for the person you'll like to see as a camper on TDI: IT

Yeah you have that Opportunity!

Bye & VOTE!


	5. I Really Need This!

Hey Everyone

I've pick two more Campers

CourtneyXDuncan's Riley

&

LazyAwesomeNinja Eddie

So That mean's I need one guy & girl

Also I really need a Sexy bad boy for Totally Intercative

Yeah because I wanna hook him up with someone I won't say who

& Remember send in the apps & I love all the support so please send me a Sexy Bad boy & Another girl and Totally Interatcive will be up by Friday the lastest

Bye!

Love You Guys


	6. I Know I'm getting Annoying But

Hey Everyone

I Know I might be annoying but You Know you Love Me. I already know the last female I need

I need the all important WANNABE!

&

Also Please Vote For The Final Camper. The Poll's up Already So Vote People. Also So I still need my Sexy Bad Boy!

Also Meaghan I Changed your stereotype to The Gossip

Also Riley I'm going to make him a red head

Also I still need Character Flaws For

Hyacinth

Karma

Bambi

Chanel

Bianca

Riley

Cameron

Parker

So please give me those & I'm already working on the first Chapter

Yeah I started tonight! :]

Also please vote & if you don't that means I can't use them & they'll all become Intern's

&

You guys can't believe all the drama that'll be included in the first Chapter

I want to spill but my lips are sealed!

So Peace & Send In The Bad Boy's & Dorky Wannabe's

Hahaha :D

Bye!


	7. Meet The Campers

Sorry it took so long but here's the long awaited first chapter of TDI: IT

&

They'll be some rude things said so sorry I f it offends anyone

I also think this chapter is very funny and I took my six hours to write

__________________________________________________________

Meet the Campers

"Hello Television viewing world" said the Chris McLean in his skater accent

"We stand on the new location of Total Drama Island Season 2, Camper Thunder" he said with a creep voice

"Yes, for you obsessed with the show, you would know that Camp Thunder is on Thunder Island" he said as he walked on the Infamous Dock of Shame. The famous theme song playing in the background.

"As the nerds probably know Thunder Island is located in the center of the Bermuda Triangle, it's an island that only appears very thousand years"

"Well has you remember last season we had twenty one losers and one winner"

"We had many memorable moments as Trent and Gwen's kiss, Eva and Izzy coming back, Leshawna's surprise elimination, and many more"

"But this season we have turned up the stakes by inviting twenty **four **campers and a lot of new challenges promising to push these camper's to their breaking points"

"Also one major thing we're incorporating is Total Fan Interaction's" He said smiling at the screen.

"You chose the camper you want vote off every week"

"So Let the Drama begin on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive"

"Here comes our first camper, Todd"

Said Chris as a Muscular, mohawked red head with green eyes he wore khaki pants with a blue shirt and white shirt under it, arrived on the dock and put his luggage down.

"Hey Dude" said Chris giving him a high five

"Hey what's up" said Todd as he shocked Chris's hand.

"Hey not cool man, not cool" Chris said seriously

"It's all love man" said Todd

"Next Camper, Our Loner Hyacinth"

Said Chris as a slim brown eyed girl stepped on the dock.

Her pixie cut hair was striped in purple and black.

"Hey Hyacinth, how was your ride"

"It was great" she said very coldly

**Confession Cam**

Hyacinth- So I don't know how this works, But I really hate Chris.

I don't know he rubs me the wrong way/ swats flies away from her

"Hey cutie"

Todd said flirting with Hyacinth and she continues to read.

Arriving next was Meaghan, Annaleigh, and Chanel who came together on the boat.

"Hey Chad" said Annaleigh

She was a gorgeous slim blonde and she wore a tight white shirt with a black jacket over it and jeans.

"Annaleigh, his name is Chris, Hi"

She said rolling her eyes.

She was a slim girl with curves and she had brown hair with blonde highlights.

**Confessional Cam**

Meaghan- looking at the camera twirling her hair/

She's so dumb/Rolls her eye

Next one to come was, Abby which directly went to the three popular girls.

"Next we have Alex" said Chris giving him a high five

Alex was a muscular guy that wore a white hoodie and he carried his sliver guitar.

"Hey its nice meeting you dude" he said as he walked to the rest of his cast member

Hugging the girls and instantly connecting with Todd.

After him arrived The Hyperactive Riley which swung from a vine to the dock but face planted on the dock.

"Man, that had to hurt" said Todd as he and Alex helped Riley up.

"Nah that was fun" he said with a grin on his face

Arriving next was a gorgeous slim girl that seemed to be glowing.

"Here comes the gorgeous Serena" announced Chris and he helped her out the boat.

"Hi Chris it's a pleasure to be here" she said as he hugged him and he fell out her arms.

She walked over to the other campers and the guy's were in shock.

Alex waved at her and she smiled back at him and he fell in the ocean.

**Confessional**

Alex-he wringed himself off/

She's just so beautiful

/stares at camera dreamily/

And I _**had**_ to ruin my first impression by waving, who waves anymore

While Todd, Riley, and Serena helped Alex out the ocean, Chris announced the next camper.

"Next up Walter"

Said Chris as a slightly chubby guy with a blue Hawaiian shirt and messy brown hair.

"This island is _so_ great" he said sarcatically

"Glad you like it" he said noting the sarcasm in Walter's voice.

Next arrived two campers that looked like they were having a fun time.

One was a gorgeous guy which a surfer build and blonde hair which a messy and fell over his brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with a blue and yellow surfboard and blue jeans. The next camper was a beautiful girl which had a blonde high ponytail and she had bright blue eyes. She wore a tight black shirt with camouflage shorts and white flip flops.

"How you doing, Ian, man you should know that this place has killer waves" said Chris

"Awesome, dude" he said as he greeted his other campers

"And how was your ride, Tory"

"Thanks god you put me with someone who knows about sport" she said as she walked over to the rest of the guys.

"Hey gorgeous, how you doing?" said Todd as she stood next to him

"What did you say?" she asked

"I said, Hey gorgeous, how you doing?" he repeated himself

And the next thing that happened was that Tory had to be held back by Alex, Riley, Chanel, Serena, Abby, Hyacinth, Ian, and Chris himself.

"We'll the next camper might not make the mood her any better, Here come Blair"

The fighting stops when this girl that command attention with Gucci sunglasses was coming to the island. She was slim and had gorgeous wavy chestnut brown hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Is anybody going to help me with my bags" she asked and she removed her glasses and looked harshly to the rest of the campers and Chris helped her out and she stepped on Todd as she stepped on the dock.

"Welcome to the island Blair, are you going to give Heather a run for her money" said Chris scared of her.

"I'm nothing like her, she a loser, that's why she ends in the top three, I'll make sure I wins "she said swinging her hair slapping Chris in the face.

"And form what I can see these losers are going to make it easier for me" she said as she made her way to the rest of the campers.

**Confessional**

Blair- Well as you guys can see, this island is full of loser, come on these guys are worst than last season. Come Hyacinth she looks like a Hot Topic employee, Annaleigh is a dumbass, Abby is a desperate wannabee, Chanel is decent but come on she was wearing last season Prada blouse, Tory acts and dresses like a dike, and Serena she's going to be my only real completion and don't even get me started on the guys.

"Next we have P.J" said Chris and this guy with an amazing caramel body and shaggy brown hair stepped out onto the dock.

"Hey dude, how you doing" P.J asked Chris

"It's been fun" said Chris and P.J joined the rest the campers"

"Now we have two campers that are sure to make this island a funnier place" he said a gorgeous Latin girl with wavy brown blonde highlighted hair and next she stood this guy that looked like he takes good care of himself. He was caramel skin and had a curly Mohawk which was partly covered with an over sized beanie. She wore a dark blue dancer top with black very short shorts and he wore a black and white plaid shirt with dark skinny jeans with black converse.

"Hey, Chris it's so great you accepted me"

"How couldn't we, we just loved you" and she saw Serena and she ran to her side complementing her outfit.

"Maddie how was your ride over here" asked Chris patting his back.

"It was exciting nonetheless" he said joining Bianca and Serena.

"So are you single" asked Serena "any girlfriends, boyfriends"

Single and ready to mingle" said Bianca

"Single, recently broke up with someone special" said Maddie

"Single" said Chanel

"Me too" shrieked Abby

And pretty much very one else was single, expect Todd which said that

"He was to sexy to be tied down"

"Well, I'm single" said Serena resting her head on Hyacinth and Alex smiled.

**Confessional**

Hyacinth- Don't tell anyone, but I'm happy that I'm actually connecting with these guys

Alex-jumping up and down in the tight outhouse/ she's single!

Ian- Wow all the girls on this Island are beautiful, even Blair expect for her attitude

P.J- I didn't think so early into meeting these guys, I would already meet someone that would blow me away like…/ Camera catches static

"Next one is-"Chris was interrupted by the screams of a cute girl with black long hair water skiing on the back of the boat and the boat came to a halt which cause a wave which fell on Blair

"Uhhh!" she screamed

"Sorry" said the girl climbing onto the dock; she was wearing a green two piece with a plaid skull on it.

"Hey Bambi, way to make an entrance" said Chris as the campers cheered for her expect for Blair which was drying herself off.

"Dude that was awesome" said Riley

"Thanks" she said as they talked

"I hope we don't get separated because you're like, my best friend here Prada" said Annaleigh

"Sweetie, its Chanel and I rather stay with you than with chatterbox over there" and they both looked at Meaghan talking endlessly to Blair which was getting annoyed.

**Confessional**

Chanel- I don't understand why Annaleigh never remember people's name, I think they dropped her too many time when she was a baby/ gets a worried look on her face/ But she's really one of the nicer people here.

"Here comes our bad boy, Dane" and out on to the deck was a guy that had a swimmer build. He wore a black and white checkerboard shirt and black cargo shorts. He had a tattoo on his right arm.

"Hey sexy" he said as he looked at Chanel and she blushed

"Dude you totally need to teach me how to surf" said Riley as he posed as he were riding a wave

"Sure" said Ian

"What sports do you play?" asked Ian

"Baseball" said Parker

"Track" said Dane "It helps when you have to get away from angry dads"

"Volleyball" said Maddie and Parker started to laugh

"What's so funny?" asked Maddie

"Isn't Volleyball a girlie sport" he said as Todd and Dane joined the laughter

"Don't listen to them dude" said Ian "I think Volleyball is an awesome sport"

"Next arriving we have the two campers that couldn't be more different Mark and Eddie" Chris said as the two camper came to sight.

One of them was very scrawny and the other well fit.

The well fit one was wearing ripped blue jeans, with a red short sleeved hoodie, sandals and a blue cap turned backwards with his blonde hair sticking in the front.

The scrawny one was wearing red long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and oddly had a pineapple on it.

The well fit one patted the scrawny one in the back a little too hard because he face patted on the dock.

"Sorry dude, I forget how strong I am" he said as he high fived Chris

"Gosh" he said as he got up and started munching on a slice of pineapple.

"Hey I'm Mark" said Mark as he stood next to Abby

"H-H-Hi" said Abby as her glass fogged up

Eddie went and stood next to Blair which was still angry about the Bambi incident.

"Your outfit looks like the colors of a pineapple" he said and started munching again.

"Get lost dewb" she said

**Confessional**

Blair- That kid Eddie seriously needs Clearasil and a comb/ checks on her nails

Eddie- Blair is so beautiful, she as beautiful as a pineapple/ stares at the camera dumbfounded

Next to come was Kimberly. She was pretty girl with great red hair and green eyes. She wore an outfit that was very close to Courtney's.

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you guys" she said as she shook every campers hand.

"Well here comes Cam" said Chris as cute guy came to the dock. He was 5'9 and had short black buzz cut and had teal green eyes. He had a dark green graphic tee with a white long sleeve underneath and black jeans with black sneakers.

"Hey, thanks for having me here Chris" he said politely

"It's all good, we need a sweet guy here anyways" he said and Meaghan step in front of him.

"Hi I'm Meaghan, you're cute"

"Well thank you" he said and she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the others.

He mouthed the words "Save Me" to Chris and Chris started to laugh.

"And our final camper Karma, the bad influence, little kids cover your eyes" said Chris and the boat was rocking of how loud the boats stereo.

"Hey you guys" she screamed as she got off the boat.

She looked drunk and she was stumbling. She was slim and she a voluminous black and blonde hair. She was wearing a white shoulder top with black skinny jeans.

"Woo I'm so excited to be here" she said as Ian and Cam carried her on their shoulders.

"Wait how is she the last camper" said Walter with his arms crossed

"That's only twenty three genius" said Blair

"That weir-"said Chris until he was interrupted by the sound of police sirens

"Sorry Chris, here we have Jason" said a police officer on a blow horn as a blue and white speed boat pulled up on the dock and kicked off a guy that was wearing a leather motorcycle jacket, a Black Joe Strummer Tee, A well worn and ripped pair of light blue jeans and black converse.

"Dude don't worry until I get off this Island, I'll get you" he threatened the well away boat.

"Wow looks like we finally have our cast, you could have came a bit earlier" she said looking at Chris

"I hate you" said Jason as he sat on the edge of the dock.

"Well Campers there's no challenge today so all you have to do is relax and look at your new home for the next two months" he said "But first I need a promo picture" he said a they all posed.

The picture came out with Karma throwing up over the side dock, Annaleigh Meaghan and Chanel hugging each other, Eddie smelling Blair's head, Alex looking dreamily at Serena which was posing next Maddie and Bianca, P.J Todd Jason and Dane all play fighting, Ian and Tory smiling, Mark carrying Abby on his shoulders, Hyacinth pushing Todd over the dock, Riley and Bambi cannon balling into the water, Walter on the side looking angry, and Kimberly giving a peace sign.

"But wait I haven't told you the teams" said Chris laughing sadistically

"The team's names are The Pouncing Lions and The Killer Foxes"

"On the Killer Foxes Blair, Serena, Bianca, Hyacinth, Chanel, Annaleigh, Ian, Maddie, P.J, Dane, Riley, and Alex"

"Nooo" screamed Meaghan being separated from her two best friends and they hugged her for comfort

"Looks like we're on separate teams" said Tory

"At least you'll give us a challenge" said Ian and he walked to his team

"And on the Pouncing Lions Karma, Bambi, Kimberly, Meaghan, Abby, Tory, Jason, Mark, Walter, Cameron, Todd, and Eddie"

**Confessional**

Tory- I'm a bit sad that I'm not on the Killer Foxes but the Pouncing Lions will come on top/ raising her hand in a punch

Meaghan- looks like she's been crying for hours/ I'm miss them already/ starts cry hysterically

Blair- I'm happy that I'm at least with a better pack of losers that the Pouncing Lions. / starts laughing/ just look at them

Ian- I'm really going to miss her

Serena- I just love my team members, they're all pretty nice expect for Blair. She scares me. / Looks scared

Jason- I hope that I win this so I can pay off my parole officer

As the Killer Foxes entered there cabin, the door broke and they all gathered.

"Oh My God, it's bunk beds!" screamed Blair "and we're the bathroom"

"I think it's in their" said Annaleigh

"So I have top bunk" said Serena

"And I like the bottom" said Bianca hugging her and they grabbed a bed

"I'll take the top" said Annaleigh and she fell down while trying to get to the bed

"Sweetie I think you should have the bottom" said Chanel as she climb on top

"And I have to sleep with the loner freak" said Blair

"It's not like I want to sleep on the same bed as you" said Hyacinth

"Please don't cut yourself I don't want to wake up to blood in my face" said Blair

"That's it" said Hyacinth as she tried to rip out Blair's hair

"I'll switch with you Blair" said Annaleigh

"Thanks" said Hyacinth

The guys didn't have as much problem as the girls as Ian and Maddie, Dane and P.J, and Riley and Alex all got acquainted.

At the Pouncing Lions cabin, things were more peaceful that at the Killer Lions.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk back at the dock" said Todd as everyone was talking.

"It's okay I kind of over reacted" she said sitting in her bunk

"And If you're ever up for a hike, I'm all the go" he said

"How did you-"

"I overheard you speaking to Ian" he said

While everyone was walking to the café, Blair stopped Chanel and Annaleigh

"Hey you guys, I have a plan to make us last in this game" she said

"Yeah and what's that plan" said Chanel

"Well I overheard the guys saying that if we lost a challenge they'll be taking us out first" she said

**Confessional**

Blair- I Know it's bad to lie but I really needed an alliance to stay in this game so I got the prettiest girls to be in it and soon we'll eleimate the crazy Latina and that plastic surgery disaster/ laughs hystercially

"I'll join" said Annaleigh dumbly

"Okay" said Chanel

**Confessional**

Chanel- I don't really trust her so I'll be sleeping with one eye open if you know what I mean

Some as you saw, there are hints of several relationships, friendships, and enemies. I also told you that Blair would be meaner that Heather. Also please comment and review, tell me if you liked how I wrote your characters, what can be twitted, and tell me what needs help. Also I didn't forget about the voted for camper He/She will arrive soonly.


	8. Let the Drama Begin

Let the Drama Begin

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, we saw twenty four new campers arriving to Camp Thunder and some had memorable entrances such as Bambi's extreme wave, Karma's drunken stumper, and Riley face plant. We also saw minor crushes such as Alex and Serena and P.J's secret crush. As well as the bad girls alliance which include Queen Bee Blair, Beautiful Blonde Annaleigh and Fashionista Chanel. Will the Bad Girls Alliance break, Will Alex confess his feeling for Serena, Will we find out who P.J likes. This and more on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris

(Theme Song plays and on with the show)

"Hello Campers" said the host joyful voice "Meet me the cafe in thirty minutes"

"Is He insane? I don't even wake up this early back home" said Tory rubbing her eyes

"I just want to break that man's face" said Jason

**Confessional**

Tory- I just hate that.../ stare's menacingly at the camera

Kimberly- good for nothing…

Abby- Host I just want to…/ yawning

Jason- Punch his face in…/ raising a punch

Cameron- and leave this island

Karma-/looks at Camera and falls down

Chris-/ laughs

As all twenty four campers sat down at their table that had The Pouncing Lion and Killer Foxes icon at they're matching tables.

The Killer Foxes looked like they didn't get enough sleep last night. Ian looked up and gave Tory a sly smile and she smiled.

"Wow Killer Foxes, you guys look dead"

"That's because the princess had a rainforest sound machine playing all night" said Maddie before dropping his forehead on the table.

At that moment Annaleigh fell out of her seat and Ian helped her up.

"Well I'm sorry that you guys don't have ear plugs" said Blair very cheerfully

**Confessional**

Serena- I hate that girl, she just so mean and rude. I mean come on she couldn't pick something like the ocean no she has to pick the damn rain forest/ getting angrier/ I just hate that B-/ censored

"So your challenge today is Remember- a- thon" said Chris with Chef behind him

"What's that" asked Walter smugly

"Glad you asked Walter, the Remember-a-thon has to deal with the last batch of people to be in your shoes and your knowledge on what happened last season"

"Oh my god, that's going to be some easy because I loved Total Drama Island" said Meaghan very excited

"So this will be how this is going to go the teams are going to be divided into four mini teams and it'll be like a relay race, each team will have to stop at a station and answer trivia questions about last season, so I'll let you talk about the four teams and I let you know when the race will begin dudes"

"So I think each teams should have both two girls and two guys" said Maddie

"I agree" said Bianca

"I want to be with Chanel" said Dane

"I'll be with them" said Riley

"Me too" said Annaleigh

"So it's Chanel, Dane, Riley, and Annaleigh" said Ian

Being that he was like the unofficial team leader.

"I want to be with Maddie" said Hyacinth

"And I want Bianca" he said

"So it's going to be Hyacinth, Bianca, Maddie, and Parker"

"Whatever" said P.J and Maddie rolled his eyes

"So that leaves Blair, Serena, Alex, and Me" said Ian

"You better not slow us down Blair" said Serena glaring at her

"I'll do my best sweetheart" she said filing her nails

Over at the Pouncing Lions, It was being clear that this will a tough decision

"Nobody wants her" said Tory as they stared at the train wreck that was Karma

The teams were Jason Todd Mark and Tory, Meaghan Abby Kimberly and Cameron, leaving Walter Eddie Bambi and Karma

"Come on guys we'll win even if we have to drag her" said Bambi

"This'll be interesting" said Walter

"Stop being such a downer, gosh" said Eddie

"Hey you guy all the group one's have to stay here while groups two and three have to go the check points go say goodbye" said Chris

The Pouncing Lions group one were Meaghan, Abby, Kimberly, and Cameron and the Killer Foxes group one were Chanel, Dane, Annaleigh, and Riley.

**Confessional**

Chanel- I'm so excited that I'm in Dane's team. He's so cute. I just love him.

Riley- Yeah finally a challenge I can't wait to crush the enemy but not literally or maybe/ starts to laugh manically

Annaleigh- I just love Doug, Ronald, and Gucci!

Meaghan- I heard that Riley and Annaleigh like each other that's why she's so happy to be on the same team as him. Don't tell anyone I told you that because I really like her

Kimberly- I think that I have a great team, those Killer Foxes are going down!

"So campers here your maps that you'll need to get to the next check point I hope you know your trivia" he said with his familiar skater accent

"Killer Foxes on the right, Pouncing Lions on the left and on you go" and in the forest ran the eight campers.

The maps say that they have to walk north for about forty-five minutes.

"Oh my god I'm so tired" said exclaimed Meaghan

"But we've only walked for ten minutes" said Cam holding the compass and the map

"Let's see you walk in three inch Steve Madden heels" she said sitting down against a tree

"Hey you look a bit lost" said Kimberly watching Cam try to read the map

"Yeah can you help please?"

"M-M-Meaghan I don't t-t-think that's a t-tree" said Abby her face blank

"What do you me-"said Meaghan looking up to see a T-Rex looking down at her

"Run" screamed Kimberly and they ran up a tree dropping the map on the way.

"Looks like the Pouncing Lions met the T-Rex; little do they know it's a vegetarian" said Chris looking at the television screen "No let's look at how the Killer Foxes are doing"

"So tell me about you" asked Chanel as they walked behind Riley and Annaleigh

"Well I'm known back at home as someone you don't want to be involved with" he said looking away from her

"Why?" she asked

"Because I've done a lot of bad things like stealing cars and breaking hearts" he said

"So please don't get involved with me because you look like a nice girl, Chanel"

"But I want to because I know that you're a nice guy, you just probably never meet someone like me" she said smiling and she held out her hand and he grabbed it.

"Looks like it's getting steamy with Killer Foxes, now back with the Pouncing Lions"

"How are we going to distract that beast" said Abby

"Let's get it some meat" said Meaghan

"From where" said Kimberly

"Throw it something" said Cameron

Then Kimberly reached a branch and snapped it

"Here boy, Here" she said taunting the T-Rex and the T-Rex following

"Go and get it!" she screamed throwing the branch pretty far and the T-Rex ran after it

"Come you guys let's run" said Cam getting the maps and they all ran off.

"Looks like they outsmarted the T-Rex, now back to the Killer Foxes"

"Guys I think were at the check point" said Riley and Dane ran up to check it out

"It looks like you too were getting comfortable" said Annaleigh teasing her

"Shut up Annaleigh" she said blushing and they both went to check out the both.

"Hi you guys I'm one of Chris Interns Austin and I'm here to give you guys your first challenge" he said "Actually each one of you guy have to answer a question, so who will go first"

"I will" said Chanel

"Okay during Wawanakwa Gone Wild! Episode the Campers had to capture an animal. Match each Camper with their respected animal" he said and Chanel walked over to the board and started matching away. On her first time she got it wrong because she matched Leshawna with the Bear and Heather with the Duck. She tried once again and was close but she matched Izzy with the Raccoon. She tried again and got it right. She went over and hugged Dane tightly.

"Okay one down so who'll be next" asked Austin

"I'll do it" said Riley jumping over the rail

"What camper changes they're name to E-Scope?"

"Easy, Izzy" he said proud of himself returning to his team and at that time The Pouncing Lions got to the checkpoint out of breath and muddy with ripped clothes.

"Look they look have two more campers to finish" said Abby

"Hi I'm Annabel-"started the intern

"We know how this works sister, I'm going first" said Kimberly

"Okay In the episode Hook, Line, and Screamer what was the elimination order" asked Annabelle

"It was Izzy, Owen, Heather, DJ, Leshawna, Geoff, Duncan, and Gwen" she said speedily

"Wrong" said Annabelle

"How that's right" she said

"Come on Kimberly do it again" yelled her team members

"Okay its Izzy Owen, DJ, Heather, Leshawna, Geoff, Duncan, and Gwen" she said

"Right, next" said Annabelle

Meanwhile Annaleigh was having trouble getting all the members of the Guy's alliance right.

"Was it Duncan, Geoff, DJ, and Trent" she said

**Confessional**

Dane- Damn that girl is dumb.

Kimberly- She's so dumb; she once asked me how to spell yellow, YELLOW!

"Okay was it Duncan, Geoff, DJ, and the fat guy" she said counting with her fingers

"Close enough" said Austin tried after twenty times

At the Pouncing Lions Cam answered his question right and also Abby answered right "who tried to sabotage the last challenged" Now it was down to Meaghan and Dane and they had the same question "Who are the campers returning for Total Drama Action"

"I know this" said Meaghan "It's Heather, Leshawna, Harold, Owen, Izzy, Gwen, Beth, Justin, Lindsay, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Trent and _**Bridgette**_" said Meaghan and they made it pass the checkpoint and gave group two the map and compass.

"You guys look like hell" said Bambi

"It has to with a T- what am I doing GO!" screamed Kimberly

"Bossy much" said Walter as he carried Karma on shoulder.

And at that moment Dane answered the question and they meet Hyacinth, Bianca, Maddie, and P.J

"Good luck, you guys" said Chanel holding Dane's hand

She winked at Bianca and she was in shock and they continued to walk.

"Looks like both teams are close on each other tails and Wow is that Kimberly bossy" said Chris as the eight campers filed into the tent."You guys chill out and take a look at your team mates and geesh Pouncing Lions you guys stink"

"You don't actually smell like rose after running away from a T-Rex" said Cam

"I wish I meet the T-Rex" said Riley excited and the other campers looked at him weirdly.

"Well back to the Killer Foxes" said Chris

The Killer Foxes had been walking for fifteen minutes and already Maddie and P.J were going at it.

"You're an inconrsidrated ass" said Maddie yelling at him

"Sorry that I'm not perfect Princess" said P.J yelling back

"Oh nobody calls me a Princess, meathead"

"Pansy"

"Idiot" said Maddie as he pinched Maddie cheeks

"How long do you think they'll go at it" asked Hyacinth?

"I think they like each other" said Bianca as they walked ahead

Then they reached a wall that had a rope coming over the edge.

"I think we're suppose to climb it" said Hyacinth

**Confessional**

Hyacinth- Did I tell you how much I hate Chris Mclean

Bianca- I Think that Maddie and P.J like each other because Maddie came out to us last night while were about to go to sleep and everyone accepted him and ever since then P.J has just been flirting with him

P.J- Well I haven't told anyone yet but I'm a bisexual

Maddie- I don't know something about him just uhh... I don't like him/ stares at the camera

I DON'T LIKE HIM!

Bianca and Hyacinth climbed the wall together. When they both got over they noticed that Maddie and P.J were bickering while climbing the rope.

"I love the view that I'm getting" said P.J laughing

"I hate you, man" said Maddie

"Wow look like Maddie and P.J are getting much acquainted" said Chris "Now to the Pouncing Lions"

"Man I'm tired" said Walter dropping Karma on the ground

"Uhh where am I" she asked waking up

"Finally sleeping beauty awakes" he said sacastically

"Stop it Walter" Bambi said shushing him

"Hi Karma, nice to see you finally awake I'm Bambi and we're actually doing a challenge sweetie so we need you to get up" she said helping her up

"Gosh I have such a headache" said Karma

"More like a hangover" muttered Walter

"Look you guys I think we have to climb that wall" said Eddie

"Come on Karma" said Bambi helping her climb the wall

"Aw Bambi is such a nice person helping her fellow teammate like that, Now let's check up on the Killer Foxes"

"I see the checkpoint you guys" said Hyacinth

"Come on Princess, let's go" said P.J jogging in place taunting Maddie

"You don't you leave him alone" said Bianca having enough of the bickering

"What you going to do about it, sexy" he said showing off his gorgeous smile

"Oh no you didn't, you mother-beep- I'm so tired of you" she said trying ripping his head off.

"B it's not even worth it" said Hyacinth

"Come on the check points right there" said Maddie and they saw that they arrived at the same time as the Pouncing Lions.

"Hello I'm S-"said the Intern

"We don't care" said the campers in unison

"Wow you guys are an angry bunch, well this is your challenge, in front of you there's a wooden sticks and twenty two wooden heads all you have to do is put the campers in the order they got eliminated.

"Okay wasn't it Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Sadie-"said Bambi

"No it was Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Harold" Eddie said until interrupted by Karma

"No it was Courtney, Harold, Eva, Trent, Bridgette, DJ, and Izzy" said Walter

Over at the Killer Foxes they were having better luck

"Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen and Owen" said Hyacinth

"Both Teams seem to have missed one camper"

"LINDSAY" said Maddie "she's between Bridgette and DJ"

"Right Killer Foxes advance" and they all cheered

"Come on you guys were missing one camper, Walter you've yet given us an answer" said Bambi frustrated

"You guys were doing so well I didn't want to ruin the flow" he said smugly

"It's Lindsay" said Eddie

"Right Pouncing Lions advance" said the intern

Then they saw the last group waiting impatiently.

"Finally you guys what took so long" said Tory

"We had so difficulties with no help from someone" she said looking at Walter

"Well let's win this you guys" said Todd

Over on the Killer Foxes side.

"How was it you guys?" asked Serena

"It was interesting and a bit annoying" said Hyacinth

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for saying the things I said" said P.J

"It's okay I'm sorry, but come on you should have given me more of a challenge "said Maddie giving him a smile

"Oh you're on Princess" said P.J as he ran after Maddie

"Well let's go look at the Pouncing Lions"

"So do you think are the cutest girls here" asked Todd

"My choice is Hyacinth" said Jason "She's so unique"

"Well Mine might be weird but mine's Abby" confessed Mark "She's just so cute and I love the way she laughs"

"Well I think Blair is the sexiest girl here" said Todd grinning "Serena being a close second"

Tory walked behind the guys and rolled her eyes and said

"Boys"

Abby and Hyacinth were blushing madly in the tent and Bianca and Maddie grinned over a Hyacinth.

**Confessional**

Hyacinth- Oh my god, he's so cute/stares at camera/

Abby-OH MY GOD! He likes me! But me what so special about me.

"Well let's have a look at the Killer Foxes" said Chris

"Come on Blair, if we keep up at this rate we'll never make it to the finish line" said Ian staying behind with her.

"I'm glad that you're here because I would have probably have killed her" said Serena and Alex chuckled.

"So I heard you playing the guitar last night while I was walking to the cabin" she said

"You heard that, I'm sorry I'm really bad" he said embarrassed

"What are you talking about you were really good" she said showing of her smile

"I'll love to write you a song" he said

"I'll love that" she said

"Ah I think I broke a heel" screamed Blair

"Come on Blair" said Ian looking pretty annoyed

**Confessional**

Blair- I don't know what guys see in her. She's not even all the pretty and you know what I think she's a slut.

Serena- I don't know what her problem is; it's like she has to be the center of attention

Maddie- It's like she out to ruin our lives

Tory- I Can't stand her

Eddie- She's wonderful

Bianca- I hate girls like her that think she's the center of the universe, earth to Blair, Get off your high horse B/ censored

Ian- I wonder if she's the devil's spawn because she' so evil

Todd- She's so sexy, I'm into mean girls

Blair-/ looks at the camera and starts laughing

"So snap what is that noise" said Tory

"It sounds like a" said Jason

"MUDSLIDE"

Yelled all four of them in unison and they made a mad dash to the last checkpoint.

On the other side Ian had to carry Blair because she was going to slow.

"Wow what that noise" said Serena then behind them appeared a wave of brown mud

"Climb the tree" yelled Ian and they climbed just in time.

"How are we suppose to make it to the finish line now" said Blair she said while fling her nails

"I have an idea" said Alex looking at the Tree branches and then Ian, Serena, and Alex grabbed a tree branch and started ride the wave of the mud slide. Ian still was carrying Blair over his shoulder.

"I see the checkpoint" said Serena and they landed on the side of hill

They saw that they arrived together with the Pouncing Lions.

"Looking pretty good" said Ian to Tory

"You're not looking that bad yourself" she said

Blair was pointing at her throat like she was going to hurl.

"Hello I'm Paige and this is your final challenge and your guys that to build a paraglide using these materials" she said and the materials were clothing from last year's cast "So get to work" she said happily

"Okay Alex and I are going to make the frame and you two girls are going to get the materials" said Ian with sweat dripping from his blonde ponytail

Over at the Pouncing Lions, all the guys started taking off they're shirt from the heat revealing Jason's tattoo and Marks athletic build. So Tory decide to take off her shirt too leaving her in a sports bra and showing off her toned body leaving all the guys in her team flabbergasted and Ian was shocked to see her body.

"Tory you look hot' said Serena while ripping one of Trent's famous green shirts

"Thanks" said Tory and Blair rolled her eyes.

The two teams were neck to neck calling over Paige to check if there paraglide were up to par. First the Pouncing Lions were given the thumbs up, Then the Killer Foxes.

"So now you have to fly over this hill to the finish line which is at the beach and all the team member must do it" she explained

"So we're ready to go" said Jason

"I don't want to do this I'm not crazy" said Blair

"Blair, you know that if you don't do this you're going home" said Ian

"Okay come on let's do it" she said

**Confessional**

Blair- I absolutely hate you Chris

Ian- Chris must have had an extremely hard childhood

Jason- That guys is twisted

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Paige screamed and both paraglide flew off the side of the mountain

"Oh my god" screamed Serena

"Woo" screamed Ian

"I can't believe we're doing this" said Alex as the flew toward the beach

But Blair kept her eyes.

Over on the Killer Foxes, the flight was going great until the clothes started flying off the paraglide

"Oh my god" screamed Mark

"Dude we're going down" screamed Toddy

"I don't want to die yet" said Tory as they went down and landed in the ocean

"Looks like Killer Foxes win this won" annouced Chris as Ian, Blair, Alex and Serena made it over the finish line. Blair was still clinching on to the paraglide for dear life saying "I don't want to die"

"Should we tell her that we landed" Serena asked Ian

"Leave her there for a while" said Ian laughing

"So that means that tonight one of you Pouncing Lions will be first camper voted off Total Drama Island" announced Chris

"Look here comes the loser" said Chris as Tory, Todd, Mark, and Jason were washed up onto the beach

"Let me get a piece of him" said Jason as all of the Pouncing Lions held him back.

Confessional

Kimberly- If someone was to leave I would chose that drunk, Karma

Cam- I'm sorry but I think Kimberly should leave, she's too bossy

Blair- It's such a shame they lost maybe it was because I might have switched they're glue with T- Rex Saliva/ starts laughing manically

Bambi-If someone has to leave it got to be Walter because if I heard one more sarcastic thing I'll probably flip/ rolling her eyes

"So for what you Foxes win, you'll be winning a totally tricked out cabin with a better shower and better beds and a door"

"Yay" cheered the Foxes

**Confessional**

Hyacinth- Finally a good night sleep

Blair- I'm so happy because those pillows were giving me serious bed head.

Dane- Now what to do about that evil noise machine/rubs hand together and laughs

"And you Lions I'll see you in a dramatic elimination ceremony yet" said Chris

**Confessional**

Jason- and here we go again

"Now you guys know how this goes each of you will be getting a triangle pendant which means that you're safe and the final three will be up for elimination but fifty percent goes to the campers and the other fifty to the viewers so the first pendant goes to"

"Tory"

"Yes" she exclaimed

"Jason come get your pendant"

"Thanks man" he said

"Bambi"

"Meaghan and Abby" he said and they got there pendant

"Mark, Cameron, Todd" and the three guys got there pendants

"Eddie, come get your pendant"

"What?" screamed Kimberly?

"Kimberly, Karma, and Walter, you three got the most votes now it's up to the fan to choose who leaves"

All three stand speechless.

That's it you guys.

As you can see Chanel and Dane got together and they're were more hints toward your favorite couples. I also want you guys to know that I love all the love you guys are showing me that why I stay up until three in the mourning writing this.

I also included the losing campers as Interns!

Because I love you guys. So Now the three unfortunate souls are

Karma, Walter, and Kimberly

Also the next chapter might not be up until Friday!

=[

I know but that's why I made two chapters, So give me advice, did you like how your character was written, do you like the person your characters hooking up with.

Well remember vote for either Karma, Walter, Kimberly to be the first camper voted off

Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive!

Bye


	9. Theme Song For TDI:IT

Theme Song Opening For Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive

_(Camera's pop out of unusual places,)_

_Dear Mom and Dad_/Show's Cameron and Meaghan running away from the T-Rex

_I'm doing fine_/ Show's Todd Laughing then Hyacinth looks at him seriously and kicks him and grins  
_You guys are on my mind_/ Riley and Bambi swinging on Vines,

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_ / then swing past Eddie who's trying to grab a pineapple from a tree edge and he falls into Cafeteria,

_And now I think the answer's plain to see-_/ Show's Karma drinking and dancing and then shows Dane and Jason trying to steal for Chef's fridge but Chef's inside and he runs after them

_I wanna BEEEEEEEE famous!!_/ then zooms to the beach showing gorillas and cavemen  
_I wanna live close to the sun,_ / Shows Annaleigh and Chanel sunbathing and they grin at the camera  
_Well, pack your bags,_ / Show's Kimberly bossing Walter around the beach  
_'Cuz I've already won_/ Then show's Ian and Tory surfing a giant wave

_Everything to prove nothin' in my way _/Show's Blair and Bianca arguing and the wave crashes on Blair and Bianca pointing and laughing  
_I'll get there one day.._/ Show's Maddie resting on P.J's shoulder until he runs off causing him to bump his head on the dock  
_'Cuz I wanna beeeeeee famous!!_ / Show's Intern's running after gorilla in pink dress and wig  
_NAAAAH-nah-nah-nah-nah-NAAAH-nah-nah-nah -nah-nah-nahnahnah-nah-nah-nah-NAAAAAAH! !!_  
_I wanna be_/ Show's Mark and Abby laughing then she snorts and she's embarrassed and then he snorts and they laugh again  
_I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be_/ Turns into Nighttime  
_I wanna be I wanna be fay-MOOOOOUS!!_/ Show's Alex playing the guitar and Serena leaning in for the kiss and Chris pops up behind them.  
_Whistling Chorus_/ And it show's all twenty four campers around the campfire


	10. Spin That Bottle

As I promised the new chapter of TDI: IT & I solved the mystery of the missing chapter

It was never deleted I just misplaced it! Hahaha!

**_______________________________________________________**

**Spin That Bottle!**

"As seen on the last episode, we had and full out Remember-a-thon which tested what the new camper's knew about last year's bunch. They faced obstacles, Mudslides and a T-Rex oh my (started laughing) but ultimately the Killer Foxes won with a little help from the manipulative Blair. Also lovebirds Chanel and Dane started a relationship, The Pouncing Lion boys showed us who they liked on the island, Bianca showed us not to mess with her, and Blair ruined the Pouncing Lions chances of winning, and Will Maddie & P.J stop bickering long enough to recognize that they like each. This and More on This Episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive!

(Theme Song plays and off with the Show)

"As we left of the three of you guys got the highest amount of vote from your fellow campers" said Chris

**Confessional**

Kimberly- I can't believe that my fellow Lions put me in the bottom three, Come on I rocked that challenge and if I go home, THEY'LL BE SORRY!

Walter- I really don't even want to be on this island anyways, the beds suck, the food moves yeah Chef you can't cook to save your life, and this island has a T-Rex on it

Karma- I really want stay on the island, I think that this island will help me become a better person

"The next pendant goes to Kimberly" said Chris

"YES!" she screamed kissing the pendant

"Now it's between Karma and Walter, and the first camper to leave Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive is"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Walter" said Chris giving Karma her pendant.

"Thank you so much" she said with tears in her eyes.

"But how?" asked Walter

"While the audience voted for Karma, the campers voted you off and on a technicality which clearly states "In a result of a tie during voting, the host-which is me- has to look at the tapes and however contributed more to said team effort will remain" seeing that Karma at least helped on the challenge you were vote off first" Chris explain

"Whatever I didn't need this Island anyway, you people all suck" said Walter furious

**Confessional**

Eddie- He sure was angry/ stares off/

"We'll have fun without you peace" said Bambi as her other campers cheered her on.

Then Chef drags a furious Walter down the Dock-Of-Shame and Onto the Boat-Of-Losers.

Over at the Killer Foxes cabin, they were anxiously awaiting the results of the first elimination especially Ian and Hyacinth.

"I hope that Jason didn't go home because it would be shame to lose him for, you know they're team" she said and Ian grinned

"I know what you mean" she said and she gave a little laugh

On the other side of the cabin Blair and Annaleigh were talking while lying in Blair's bed.

"I can't believe that she's going out with the criminal" said Blair while she had Annaleigh paint her toe nails.

"I think Balenciaga and Dave are cute together, it's like a fairytale beginning" she said held her hand to her heart

"I think you mean ending and It's totally going to ruin the alliance with she has a boyfriend" she said as they overlooked Dane whisper something to Chanel and she started giggling.

**Confessional**

Chanel- I know that I've only known him for two day but he's really sweet and he showed me how to hotwire that automatic fridge Chef has with all the sweets. It was so awesome. / looks extremely happy

Dane- I've never meet someone like Chanel, She's so girly but she's not afraid to get down and dirty. I like that.

Blair- So I hate being a wicked step mother, but I'm going to break Chanel and Dane up. Come on he's white trash and she's, well she's in my alliance.

Finally the Pouncing Lions arrived back to the cabins.

"Oh my god, how was it" asked Serena as some of the Killer Foxes hanged out in the Pouncing Lions cabin

"It was so nerve-racking' said Cam as he laided on his bed

"Yeah, Walter was flipping out as Chef dragged him onto the boat" said Mark

On the steps of the Cabin was sitting Jason staring at the stars and Hyacinth sat down next to him.

"Doesn't it look beautiful, you don't see this inside of Juvie" said Jason

"Doesn't it make you wonder what's out there" she said and Jason laughed putting arm over her

"You're such a dork" he said playfully

"I know this might cheesy, But I'm happy that you weren't eliminated because I won't have no one to talk to" she said blushing gripping onto the book on her lap. Then Jason raised her chin and He leaned in

"Campers, it's time for bed for tomorrow it's going to be an exciting day" announced Chris over the loud speakers interrupting what was about to be a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay" said Hyacinth kissing him on the cheek

**Confessional**

Hyacinth- I really do hate you Chris Mclean

Jason- I was this close/ showing it with his finger

Chris- I love messing with these campers

As the campers were lying in their beds, they heard a certain queen bee screaming

"WHERE MY NOISE MACHINE"

And all twenty three started laughing.

In the mourning the campers were enjoying a day at the beach before the challenge began.

Getting Suntans were Blair, Annaleigh, Abby and Meaghan while Mark, Ian, Alex, Todd, Jason, P.J, and Cam were playing football in the sand, Eddie was searching for treasure, Maddie, Bianca, Serena, Hyacinth and Tory were hanging out on the side of the dock, Bambi and Riley were swimming Chanel and Dane were building a sandcastle and Kimberly and Karma were just having fun in the sun.

"I'm so excited to finally get some time with you guys" said Tory

"Girl, it's hard when you're on the other team" Bianca said sipping on her soda

The boys were throwing the football and it hit Annaleigh in the head.

P.J winked at Maddie and he got Maddie blushing like crazy.

"So what's going on between P.J and you" asked Serena

"We're just friends" said Maddie

"Yeah right" said Bianca and the girls laughed

"You can't talk Tory because we all see that you're in love with Ian" said Maddie

"I'm not in love with him, he just gets me" she said

**Confessional**

Maddie- Last night something unintentional happened… So I was walking, not paying attention and fell on top P.J while he was doing his pushups and he stared at me then he smiled and we started making out/ looks at the camera/ It just happened

Tory- Okay I like Ian...

P.J- Maddie's a really cool person; I just don't want to break his heart

Ian- I connect with Tory in a way that more emotional that physical

Blair- I'm tried of all this lovey dovey action happening, I thought this was Total Drama Island

Not the Love boat/ crosses arms over her chest/

"So Karma how was life back home?" asked Kimberly to the Japanese Canadian.

"It was a constant party but sometime I wonder if I party to much, like I didn't even know I was on the island, that's how drunk I was, all I remember was seeing a mini bar on the boat and then waking up yesterday" Karma explained

"You made an entrance though" Kimberly joked and they laughed

"I heard that she brought cocaine with her and that's she's like this raging crack head" said Meaghan to Blair while they stared at Karma.

"That really wouldn't surprise me" Blair said as she laided on her towel.

**Confessional**

Meaghan- I know it's bad to gossip but it's like an addiction like was Karma has to drugs/ holds hand over mouth/ Sorry

Blair- That girl Meaghan knows everyone business on this island / she grins/ I like her!

Next to them Mark waved to Abby and she looked down blushing.

"Hey Abby, Help me and Meaghan take off our tops" snapped Blair as Meaghan and her laid on they're stomachs.

"Yeah we don't want lines" said Meaghan following Blair's motion

"Dude I'm so tired of Blair" said Mark as the guys stared at Blair

"Guy's I have a way to get back at her" said Todd grinning

"How?" asked Cam

"Easy my friend, we throw the football over there and I'll go and I'll grab the bikini tops" said Todd putting an arm over Cam slapping him in the chest.

"Dude, that's brilliant" said Ian which really couldn't stand Blair

"Jason we need you to throw the football right in between Blair and Meaghan"

"Okay" he said and he aimed and throws it and it landed perfectly

Todd ran as fast as possible and grabbed both bikini tops which were easy because no one was paying attention to them.

"Attention campers, time for the next challenge" announced Chris over the loudspeaker

"In One, Two, Three" counted down Todd looking proud at his bad deed

"Meaghan where's are bikini tops" asked Blair

"What?" said Meaghan dumbfounded

"Where's our BIKINI TOPS!" yelled Blair and the campers started laughing.

The guys were laughing so hard they were dropping like flies.

**Confessional**

Blair-/ holding her breast/ whoever did this better watch out because I going to get you!

Eddie- Wow Blair's breasts are so perky

Todd-/ can't say nothing because he's laughing so much

Meghan- I don't know why people hate me so much, maybe because I'm prettier than them

/drops her hand, breast were blurred out/

Ten minutes later all the campers filed out of their cabins all dress.

The guys were still laughing when Blair gave them the finger.

"Still a bit touchy I see" said Todd

"Well Campers well to your next challenge is the classic game of

SPIN THE BOTTLE!" said Chris and guys hollered and the guys smiled

"The rule of the game is whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss them, so that means guy on guy or girl on girl.

"Oh" mocked Abby and Mark smiled at her and her face flushed of pink.

"Each member of the Killer Foxes and Pouncing Lions will have a spin and each team will get a point and the losing team knows the drill, they'll meet me in-"Began Chris being interrupted

"Themostdramaticeliminationcermonyyet, walkthedockofshameandridetheboardoflosersandneverreturn" said Jason

"Thanks for ruining the mood" said Chris his face saddened

"No problem" said Jason patting him rather hard in the back

**Confessional**

Mark-This is going to ROCK!

Blair- Ew I don't want to kiss any of these losers

Alex-/starts paring with eyes tightly shut/

Please let me get Serena, please let me get Serena

Jason-Maybe I'll finally get that kiss from Hyacinth

Meaghan- Hopeful I don't get like Eddie, he freaks me out

Todd- I want to see if Blair's bark is worst than her bite/ licks his lips

Serena-/makes kissing face at the camera/

So the campers all sit around in a circle and Chris gives the bottle to the first camper which happened to be Annaleigh

"Here you gorgeous" said Chris winking at her

"Yay I go first, umm how I do this" she asked tilting her head and the other campers groaned

"You put it on the ground and you spin it and whoever the top land on you kiss them" said Hyacinth demonstrating for the lost Annaleigh

"Oh thanks" she said and she spun the bottle and it land on CHRIS!

"One point Killer Foxes" said Chris with lipstick all over his face

"Pucker Up" she said and she stood up and gave Chris what was a long smooch

Then It went to Eddie and It land on MEAGHAN!

"Nooo" screamed Meaghan "There's no enough money in the world for me to kiss him"

"That's harsh" said Todd

"Well, I don't care" She said crossing her arms

"So it's One-zip" said Chris

Next was Todd and he spun the bottle hoping it would land on Blair, but it landed on MADDIE!

"Dude are you serious" he asked Chris

"It's not like I want to kiss _**you**_" said Maddie disgusted

"It's either that or there another lost in it for the Pouncing Lions" said Chris and then at that moment Todd grabbed Maddie's face and kissed him.

"Dude that was crazy"  
said Dane as Todd ran to grab some water and P.J. looked a bit dampened

**Confessional**

Todd- Just so the ladies out there know I'M NOT GAY, not that there's anything wrong with be Gay

Maddie- Even though I did it against my will, He's a good kisser/wipes his lips

Next was Bambi and it landed on her best friend Riley and she wasn't nervous to kiss him

So the score was Pouncing Lions two and Killer Foxes one

Then it was Dane and he was really hoping it would land on his girlfriend of five day's Chanel and lucky enough it did land on her and they fully made out and Blair rolled her eyes.

**Confessional**

Bianca- I think that they're so cute together

Maddie- They just remind us of the fairytale ending

Annaleigh- I love them, even though Blair doesn't feel the same as me

Serena- Is it me or do I think that Blair tee bit jealous of Chanel and Dane

Blair- I know some of the campers think I'm jealous of Chanel, I'm not I just don't want her to get her heart broken because come on Dane is going to leave this island like what next episode/ twirls her hair around skinny finger

Then it was Abby's turn and it landed on Eddie and she pecked him on the lips making Mark sad for a moment.

Next was it was Jason and it spun looking like it was going to land on Serena but it landed on Hyacinth. She blushed and they leaned it and they pecked. The entire campers were happy for her.

**Confessional**

Hyacinth- Yes, he was awesome but I didn't care/rolls her eyes and grins at the camera

Next was Tory and the guys were extremely anxious because secretly every guys wanted to kiss her but there was one in particular.

So she closed her eyes and spun the bottle and she heard the other camper say "Oh my god" and she opened her eyes to see what was her best friend on the island grinning at her, it was her friend Mark!

"Mark you know I'm cool with you but I think this will make our friendship weird" she said surprising her team

"Dude I'm Okay with that" said Mark giving her a big bear hug

**Confessional**

Tory- I think I just cost my team that challenge

Serena- I respect her for not kissing her friend Mark

Ian- She didn't kiss him/shocked/

Bianca- That girl still looks good,

Meaghan- What a dike, I heard she doesn't even like guys and I have to share a cabin with her!

"This challenge is so boring" said Blair filing her nails

"I know right" said Meaghan

"You know what this need, a bit of drama" said Blair grinning

"What do you mean" asked Meaghan

"Well you see how the top of the bottle is metallic, you put this next to a certain surfer idiot and I'll make out with him" said Blair as they looked at Ian as talked to Alex

"Oh my god, that's like so evil now I know why they call you the drama starter of the island" said Meaghan as Mark spun the bottle and it landed on Bianca and he kissed her.

Over on the other side of the circle Ian was surprised to see Blair eyeing him while she talked to her annoying little friend Meaghan.

"I wonder what they're talking about dude" he whispered to Alex keeping one eye on Blair

"Probably about gossip and who's the hottest boy of the moment" said Alex mimicking Blair perfectly down to the eye roll.

**Confessional**

Ian- I don't trust that girl as far as can throw her/ scratches head thinking about what he just said/ which is pretty far but you guys get what I mean

Blair- This going to be so much fun/ swats flies away from herself/ and someone please get some Fabreeze in here it stinks!

Todd-Oops/looks ashamed/

Next was Karma and she looked extremely happy for it to be her turn.

"Woo" she exclaimed as she took a chance and spun that bottle and it landed on Riley!

She leaned in for the kiss but all of sudden Riley jumped up.

"I hear a poor bunny in trouble" he said as he ran into the forest and the other campers were confused especially Annaleigh.

"Well that was weird, as of now It's Pouncing Lions five, Killer Foxes three"

Next was Maddie and after kissing Todd he really wanted to relive his experience from last night. He spun the bottle and it slowed down in anticipation and it looked like it was going to land on Kimberly but it moved just a bit and it landed on P.J!

P.J. laughed and Maddie blushed as they leaned in for a kiss and it ended up being a full on make out and they rolled their way behind the other campers.

Then was Bianca and her spin landed on Cam.

"Oh I'm really nervous about this" Cam confessed to her while they leaned it

"It takes a real man to say that" she said hugging him not forcing him to kiss her

Then it was Kimberly's turn to spin the bottle and everyone was scared because Kimberly was pretty bossy.

"Give me that" hissed Kimberly as she snatched the bottle away from Bianca

"It's all your" said Bianca

And Kimberly spun the bottle and it landed on Karma!

Kimberly and Karma were shocked.

"So what's it going to be are you going to give your team another lost point or are you going to kiss the crazy, unpredictable, drun-"

"Hey" remarked Karma

"Camper for a point" said Chris putting suspense in the air

"I've done worst" said Karma looking at Kimberly

"Whatever" said Kimberly as she leaned in a pecked Karma on the lips.

The guys hollered and went wild at the sight of two gorgeous girls kissing and the girls were shocked, Blair even dropped her nail filer.

"You go girl" said Tory giving her once square teammate a high five

"I had to do, what I had to do" said Kimberly grinning

"That's the sprit" said Mark

That left the Pouncing Lions in the lead with six to the Killer Foxes three"

Now it was Alex's turn and he was sweating bullets because he really wanted to kiss Serena and this would be this one chance to kiss her without making a fool of himself.

So he kissed his lucky sliver guitar pick and spun the bottle. He closed his eyes fearing for the worst and then he opened them to see the blue eye eyes of the girl he was falling in with a the bottle point at her. She grinned releasing her radiant white smile and his heart melted.

"Alex, go kiss her"

Said Ian patting him in the back bringing back to reality.

Serena stepped forward and she leaned in and he leaned in and they were having trouble aligning their faces and Serena just grabbed him and brought him in.

She tasted like Cotton candy and it felt like forever when the kiss really lasted ten seconds.

He stood dumbfounded and she blew him a kiss which made him drop to the floor.

Then it was Ian and he also got Serena.

He looked at Alex which gave him a nod of approval knowing that it was for the team.

And it was over as soon as it started.

Next was Chanel and she got Eddie and unlike Meaghan, she gave him a playful sweet kiss which was okay with Dane.

**Confessional**

Alex- Yes I kissed her and she tasted like cotton candy/licks his lips in excitement/

Serena- I've never met a guy that treats me as well as Alex, It's like he worships the ground I step on, and I really recommend you listen to him play his guitar, it's just so dreamy & sorry Tory for kissing I-/camera goes haywire/

Dane- I'm okay with Chanel kissing Eddie,/Chanel sitting on his lap giggling/It's not every day someone gets to kiss some on sexy/ he starts kissing her/

Maddie-/Clothes all mangled/ I think I got a bit carried away!

On the other side of the island Riley finally arrived to the site where he had been hearing the entire bunnies cry for help.

It was a couple of what appeared to be Cavemen surrounding a poor, defenseless, bunny in a corner and that's when he had enough.

"Ahewawaw" he yelled as he swung on his vine crashing into the cave wall and the cavemen looking at him and one poked him with a stick and he quickly recovered.

"Ahh" screamed the two cavemen and Riley laughed

"This is soo funny; it reminds me of the time Izzy tranquilized Chef" he laughed slapping his knees

The cavemen look at each other and one shrugs his shoulder to the other one's question.

"Well sorry, got to go" he said grabbing the bunny and climbing a rock.

The cavemen now looked angry and started jumping up and down like moneys.

Riley saluted them and swung off with Bunny clinging to this side as the cavemen through spears at them.

"I think I'll call you E-Scope" he said laughing as they swung back to Camp

**Confessional**

Cavemen- I wan my fod BAC from red hai phyco!/translated from Cavemen/

Then it went weird as Hyacinth refused to kiss Todd, Serena pecked Jason leaving him breathless, P.J kissed Annaleigh , Cameron and Mark couldn't get kiss each other, Meaghan nearly suffocated Cam, now that left the Killer Foxes and the Pouncing Lions in a tie.

"Well it looks like the Pouncing Lions might have lost another challenge" said Chris, the lions looking pretty bummed out "It's up to Blair and who the bottle lands on, if they kiss you guys lose and if they do well let's just say that it's other camper being voted off" he said as the Lion girls gasped

"Well Blair here's the bottle" he said

"Thanks Chris" she grinned at Chris and gave the lions a dirty look.

She grabbed the bottle and looked at Meaghan which was standing right behind Ian when she dropped one of the magnets that loser Eddie kept in his suitcase.

She closed her eyes and spun the bottle very dramatically and all the campers gasped as she knew her plan had worked. It land directly on Ian!

She winked at him but he was at a loss for words.

"So what's it going to be dude, are you going to kiss the girl you hate the most or are you going to give the Lion's their first victory" asked Chris right next to Ian's ear as both the lions and foxes looked contently on what was about to unfold.

Ian racked through his mind, if he kissed Blair he'll win the challenge but Tory will be upset and if he doesn't kiss her The Foxes will lose and he'll surely go home.

Blair couldn't take it anymore and she leaned and puckered up.

Ian did what he had to do and he leaned in and saw Tory looking at him intently but he had to do it and he kissed Blair!

He looked at Tory who just looked away disappointed and Todd was fuming.

"Well looks like-"started Chris but stopped when he heard howling and out of the forest appeared the spontaneous red hair with this shirt ripped showing off this toned freckled abs.

Serena and Maddie had to help a fainted Bianca up.

"Everyone meet E-Scope, I saved her from being eaten from these two every hairy men" he scrambled on until he was shushed by Chris

"Don't ever interrupt, **ever** like I was saying looks like once again you Lions have to eliminated other Camper off Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive and the Killer Foxes win a buffet tonight after a week of Chef horrid food" he hissed

"Now go back to your cabins and Riley take a shower, you stink" he said pinching his nose and Riley grinned his crooked smile.

**Confessional**

Tory- I thought he was different but I was wrong, he just like every other boy on this stupid island, who needs him anyways/ looks away sad/

Bianca- Oh my god, there was soo... much drama today but did you see that boy Riley, he is so fine/ snaps her fingers at the camera/

Blair- Did you see the look on Tory's face, it was priceless/ she laughed wiping away a tear/ it looked like she was hit by a bullet

Ian- I'm so so so sorry Tory, I had to kiss Blair because would have gone home if I didn't, I hope you understand /looks concerned/

Alex- Yes I kissed her/ jumps up and down/

Eddie- the Ladies can't get enough of me, gosh

Meaghan- Blair said that she was going to find a way to keep me here as an exchange for helping her and either ways Blair so much prettier than Tory

J.P-/ Has Maddie on his lap as they make out, Maddie notices the camera and kicks it/

As they walked back to the cabin Ian was trying to talk to Tory but she wouldn't stop to speak to him ignoring him completely and he stayed to the back of the group and Blair took advantage of the situation.

"You really saved our butts back there" she said

"Yeah, yeah don't you have a cat to drown" he said coldly

"Harsh much, I just wanted to tell you that it takes a real guy to put this team in front of him" she said putting an arm on his shoulder

"Well, thanks, It means a lot that you said that" he said

"Well that and it looks like you're the second most hated person here after me, of course" she said laughing and he laughed along

**Confessional**

Ian- Wow Blair showed me a nicer side of herself showing that under all those designer clothes and expensive makeup, there is a nice person

Blair- What a loser, he honestly thinks that I'm nice

Tory saw them laughing and her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach but she'd never felt like that before then Todd waved to her snapping her out of her emotions.

"You rocked today" said Mark

"Thanks, you did too" she said "But I bet you can't beat me at Tetris"

"What, you're looking at the champion baby, bring it on" he challenged her and she punched him softly in the arm.

Blair continued talking to Ian until she entered the Killer Foxes mod cabin and she pointed at Annaleigh and Chanel to follow her.

"Hey twiddle Dee and twiddle idiot, we have to make the Lions not vote for Ms. Perez Hilton over there" she said as they sat on the porch

"You mean, Meaghan and why do we have to help" exclaimed Chanel "She didn't kiss Eddie which cost them the challenge"

"Exactly she did it so that none of us go home" said Blair poking Chanel in the forehead

"How sweet of her" said Annaleigh

Bianca was looking for her hairbrush which she lends to Annaleigh when she overheard a conversation going on outside.

"I'm going to convince Todd not to vote for her" said Blair

"I'll convince Dane to tell Mark and Jason not to vote for her" said Chanel

"I'll ask Barbie and Karmen not vote her off" said Annaleigh and they split up going to the Pouncing Lions cabin.

"Hey, Bianca" said Riley startling her "I was wondering if you could… take care of E-Scope right away" he asked disappointing Bianca as she thought he was asking her for something else.

"Sure" she said still contemplating what she'd just over heard.

Over at the beach Todd stood throwing pebbles into the sunset, scared that this was his last day on this island with all these cool people.

"Hey Todd" shrieked a voice he knew all too familiar

"Hey Blair" he said very tired

"I just wanted to ask you for a little favor"

She said resting her head on his shoulder

"What would that be babes" he asked

"Please don't vote of me friend Meaghan, she might be socially retarded but she's my friends"

She explained to Todd and she turned him around

"And because of this" she said as she spun him around and kissed him on the lips

"I'll see you around, then" strutting back to the cabins

"Yeah" he said star struck melting into the dock

Meanwhile Serena and Bianca had seen everything.

"You see what I told you, Blair and her little cronies are trying to save someone on the other team" holding on to E-Scope

"Wow" Serena gasped

"Attention Pouncing Lions It's Time for The Most Dramatic Elimination Ceremony Ever where one of you will get walked the dock of** Shame** and ride the dreaded Boat of **Losers **and the Killer Foxes go enjoy your buffet" Chris announced over the loud speakers

The Killer Foxes hugged their enemies for it could be the last time they see them. Ian tried to wave Tory but she completely ignored him.

Blair giggled at the sight.

Down at the dock, the Campfire was raging and everyone was anxious because they knew that no one was safe today.

"Well, I must say today sure was a dramatic day the kind that brought the ratings threw the roof" he said showing them a long piece of paper

"So for the second time in a row, you guys must eliminate another beloved camper to Walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Loser where they can never come back **ever**" exclaimed Chris as Chef who unexplainably had kisses all over his face gave Chris the pendants, the eleven campers giggled and Chef glared at them

"I hate this job" Chef muttered under his breathe

"The first pendant goes to… **Jason**" he said and Jason sighed

"Next goes to **Abby**" and she grabbed her pendant relieved

"**Mark**, **Kimberly**" he said throwing over there pendants and he hugged her

"**Todd** and nice prank today, dude it was priceless" he said as he laughed

"Bambi, Eddie here yours" he said giving out their pendants

"And the last pendants goes to … **Meaghan**" he said as she looked pretty smug

"What, she didn't even kiss Eddie" said Tory with Cam and Karma nodding in agreement

"Yes I did I kissed Cam" and she winked at him

"Well since she received fewer votes than you and the other two, that means she's safe and you're up for elimination and it's up to you the viewer to safe either Karma, Cam or fan favorite Tory" said Chris Mclean as the thee of them begged to the screen

"The conclusion to this and more on the next episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive"

As you guys saw this episode was full of drama, you saw Fan favorite couple Alex and Serena have their first kiss also a lot of Hookups, Riley on a crazy bunny rescue which I named E-Scope, Blair turned the manipulative factor up and notch probably ending Tory and Ian, You saw Karma's sober side and Cam's respectful side, and more of Mark and Abby and P.J and Maddie, and The sweet moment Jason and Hyacinth had under the stars!

So the please vote for who you want off

Tory

Cam

& Karma

Which are all pretty good characters?

Next episode, we'll see the affect of this episode on full on because we'll see heartbreak, also couples actually calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend, and also a huge backstab that will change the island forever.

So you guys know what to do, Vote please because you guys that been lacking on that, Tell me with I'm doing your character justice, and what do you want me to adjust because It means a lot to me that you guys like your characters!


	11. Consequences

I didn't make you guys wait that long for this new chapter and what happened last chapter will defiantly affect this episode full on and as you can tell I done some improvements and twits to a few things!

______________________________________________________________________________

Consequences

"Last time on Total Drama Interactive,

The campers thought that they were just going to have a day of fun in the sun after an elimination ceremony that sent Walter packing

_(Show's guys laughing at Blair and Meaghan also Walter being carried off by Chef!) _

But we had the drama turned up a notch by making the campers play the dreaded game of spin the bottle; some got exactly what they wanted

_(Shows clips of Alex and Serena memorable kiss and Hyacinth and Jason peck)_

Other just went full on make out

_(Shows clips of P.J and Maddie, Chanel and Dane, and his kiss with Annaleigh)_

But The Killer Foxes won after a dramatic turn of events where Ian stood between victory and defeat as he as he had to kiss **Blair!**

_(Shows the kiss and Tory disappointed)_

As well as Riley saving a bunny from being Cavemen dinner which he named after his favorite Camper

E-Scope and also a nicer side of Blair which was all a plot to ruin Ian's relationship with the lovely Tory with help from her newest minion Meaghan.

_(Show's Meaghan helping Blair out)_

But Lucky Blair and Serena are onto her evil scheme.

_(Show's them looking at the kiss on the dock)_

Will Ian realize Blair just using him, Will Tory forgive him, Is P.J. and Maddie the real thing or just a fling, Will Bianca and Serena advise the other campers, Will Chef's cooking get better, The answers to these question and hopefully more on the exciting episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive

_(Winks at the camera, queue theme song, and off with the show!)_

"The next camper to get a pendant is Tory" said Chris as she says Thank you, Thank you to the camera and grabs her pendant.

"And the second camper to be eliminated off Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Karma"

Said Chris as Cam hugged Karma and grabbed his pendant and all the other campers hugged her.

"It's okay, I just have to say that I'm so grateful to have met you guys Kimberly, you're the coolest chick ever then though we would have never met without this Island, Mark your just like me I love you man, Tory your such a nice person I love you, and Todd what am I going to do without you hanging my towel on the flagpole" she said as she hugged her fellow friends

"Let me stop before I start cry" she said teary eyed and she laughed and grabbed her luggage and walked down the dock of shame and Chef helped her into the boat.

"This won't be the last you guys see of me, I might even go to rehab" she said waving to them until she was out of sight

"I'm going to miss that girl" said Todd as he stayed behind

**Confessional**

Mark- She was like the coolest person here!

Tory- This place isn't going to be as fun without her

Kimberly- I miss her already _/hold her composure/_

Meaghan- Thanks god that raging cokehead is gone _/winks at the camera/_

Todd- She was one of the coolest girls here and Meaghan would have gone home instead of her if I didn't care for Blair as much as she cares for me.

Back at the Killer fox's cabin, Dane, Ian, and P.J were having a conversation about how to handle the Tory situation.

"Dude, I've deal with plenty of angry girls before, trust me but you just have to let her cool down" explain Dane

"It's true what he's saying because of dating both guys and chicks, you just learn that have to wait it out " said P.J

"So are you and Maddie together" asked Dane

"Something like that" said P.J with a smirk

"But I don't know why she's angry at me, I didn't do anything wrong" said Ian

"She's angry that you kissed Blair" said a voice from behind and they turned around to see Maddie.

"Why, it was for the competition and why is she acting like such a girl" Ian

"Maybe because she is a girl, Ian and come on she's not actually on the best terms with Blair" said Maddie being the voice of reason.

On the way back to their cabins, Abby was to Tory about a certain someone.

"I really do like him but I'm afraid that he won't like me" she said putting her head down

"Abby, you're so beautiful and don't let no one tell you otherwise" said Tory hugging her as they joined the other Pouncing Lions

"We need to stop this losing streak" said Jason as they stood on steps of the Porch as the rest of the lions surrounded him

"Yeah, look Karma went home and she was awesome" said Kimberly putting her hands on her hips

"Next challenge, we have to give it everything we've got" said Mark

"Yeah" they said in unison but little did they know that they had a mole on they're team.

Sitting on Blair top bunk, Blair had come up with a way to ruin Chanel and Dane relationship.

"Annaleigh I see that you and Chanel don't hang out as much as you guys did before" said Blair as they saw Dane try to feed Chanel an M&M and she couldn't catch it.

"Yeah because she's been with David and they're so cute together" Annaleigh said

"But doesn't it make you angry that she's spending all her time on a guy other than with her friends" said Blair "It won't be long until she completely forgets about you" and she saw Annaleigh face saddened and she left Annaleigh to her thoughts as went outside to speak to Todd.

"Hey Toddy, looks like you did me proud" she said happily

"Yeah but at what cost Blair, sending a good person home, someone who was my friend" he said

"But you did it for me baby" said Blair pinching his face leaning him in for a kiss and he broke her grip

"I'm sorry Blair but I need some time to think" he said not being like himself

"What's his problem" asked Meaghan

"I don't know" said Blair honestly concerned

**Confessional**

Blair- Dane is such a loser and Chanel need to notice that quickly or she'll be going down with him

Annaleigh- You don't think she'll do that right _/ looks pretty confused/_

Chanel- I love my friend Annaleigh and I'm noticing a distant forming between us

Blair- I'm thinking of a way of eliminating Dane and it has something to with someone lucky cheap wedding ring and I wonder why Todd is upset it not like him

The next morning everyone was standing in line for Chef's nasty grub expect for Annaleigh and Meaghan which were to nobody's knowledge actually setting up Dane for stealing Hyacinth prized wedding ring.

"Uhh, Chef don't you have something edible" asked Hyacinth

"You take what I give you and you'll like it" said Chef putting down the slop and Meaghan and Annaleigh come in standing behind Serena

"Where were you guys?" asked Serena suspicious after what Bianca had revealed to her

"We're trying on each other make up" Annaleigh lied

"Oh my god you should totally tried the urban decay eye shadow" said Meaghan

"Yeah, I hate how pretty you are" said Annaleigh playfully

"Thanks Annaleigh" Serena surprised by the compliment

"Hey Chris, I just love how buff your knee looks in those shorts" said Blair

"Thanks" said Chris winking at her "Today you guys will be playing **Tug-A-War**"  
"Cool, I'm even waiting to do something physical' said an excited Bambi

"And these are the outfits" said Chris showing off pink and blue tiny shorts with matching head bands and white wife beaters

"We're supposed to wear this" said Ian holding up the short shorts

"It was Chef's idea" said Chris as Chef and he laughed

**Confessional**

Blair- Chris Mclean must be crazy if he thinks that I'm going to be playing in the mud kind of pig

Bambi- Finally we get to get away from all the drama recently that's recently plagued Camp Thunder

Jason- I really hate you Chris Mclean

Todd-_/wearing the ridiculous outfit_/ I'm so going to get him back for this

_(Flashes to field were the twenty two campers stood on either side of a huge ditch filled with mud)_

"So it's the best two out of three matches which will include one match with the guys and the other with the girls and the last one with a combined effort from the best guys and girls" explained Chris to the campers

The guys were trying to cover their legs expect for Eddie which found them breezy!

"Also because the Pouncing Lions are minus two, two campers were chosen at random to sit out the game and also they won immunity and the two campers are **Maddie** & … **Annaleigh**"

"Yeeah" said Annaleigh pretty happy

"Good luck you guys" said Maddie

"So the first round, will be the girls going up first" said Chris now in a referee outfit

The Pouncing Lions girls all huddled together to make a sure plan so that they don't lose again.

"I say that the stronger girls like Tory, Bambi, and I stay in the front while Abby and Meaghan stay in the back"

"I agree, but that means that if we lose us three will land head first into that ditch" said Tory

"Which we won't" said Bambi jumping in anxiety

Over at the Killer Foxes it was hard to make a plan when they were all divided because Blair and Serena couldn't stand Blair.

"I think we should talk strategy" said Hyacinth breaking the tension

"Whatever, what do you have in mind" asked Serena

"Well what about we put aside our differences and win this thing" said Hyacinth

"I agree" said Chanel

"Whatever I just don't want to fall into the mud" said Blair

"She's thinking the same thing I'm think" said Bianca shocking everyone

"Well girls grab the rope" said Chris as all the girls grabbed the rope

"On your marks, get set, HONK!" said Chris as he honked a blow horn

The girls pulled on the rope as Tory and Bianca were leading their teams.

"Wow Tory looks pretty hot pulling that rope" said Todd nudging Ian

"Yeah, she does" he said dreamily

"Come on girls pull, pull, PULL!" screamed Bianca as Blair, Serena, Chanel, and Hyacinth pulled the rope inching the Lion girl closer to the mud ditch.

"Come on girls, there pulling us closer" said Kimberly

"PULL!" screamed Bambi

"You loser's are going down" exclaimed Blair pulling the rope

"Whatever, you man stealing skank" said Kimberly

"Oh no she didn't " said Bianca as that fired up something in the Killer Fox girls

**Confessional**

Cam- Wow those girls sure are vicious

Mark- I've never seen Abby look hotter than her getting down & dirty

Annaleigh- I'm happy I didn't have to do this challenge, I would've broke my nails_/ puts her manicured nails to the screen/_

Ian- It looked like Tory was pretty angry, I would have been scared if I was the girls

"Come on, pull" said Tory

"One, two, three pull" said Bambi as they work together

"Oh my god this is totally ruining my hair" said Meaghan as she blew her hair off her eyes

"Oh my god look at Abby pull on that rope, she look hot" said Mark

"Not as hot as Hyacinth" retaliated Jason as both girls were get hot and dirty

The Pouncing Lion girls pulled collectively and the Killer Foxes were realizing that they were close to defeat.

"Pull" screamed Bambi as they gave one last pull, pushing all the Killer Foxes girls into the ditch

"Ahh" screamed Blair as she punched the mud.

The Pouncing Lion girl all hugged each other after a well fought victory especially giving Tory that satisfactory of seeing Blair covered in mud.

The Killer Foxes boys helped their girls out of the ditch.

"Well, You've never looked hotter I say so" said Alex pulling Serena out the mud

"And It's doing wonders for my skins" said Serena

"Hey, Ian can you help me out of this ditch" said Blair reaching her hand out

"Yeah, boy do you look funny covered in mud" he said as he helped her out and Blair grabbed on to him causing Tory's happiness to fade away

"Well that sure was a well fought victory, girl well now it's the guys turns" said Chris as the girls sat on the belchers.

The guys all pulled of their shirts because of the one hundred degree weather consumed the island as it was mid afternoon.

Some of the girl swooning at the sight of rippled abs and muscular arms expect for Eddie who was skinny and lanky.

"Woo, Alex you look good" yelled Serena as he blushed

"Since the girls lost the last round, we can't afford to lose this one" said Ian

"Yeah so let's even ourselves out and lets all pull as unit, instead of by ourselves" said Alex

Over on the other side of the ditch, the Lion guys were excited because all they had to do was win this round and they'll win.

"I say we do what the girls did last round put the stronger guys in the front and the weakling, yeah you puny to the back" said Jason point at Eddie

**Confessional**

Eddie- I'm not weak, look at these guns_/ he posed his muscles and scream_s/ I think I pulled something!

Jason-_/Laughs at the Camera/_

Mark pats him in the back sympthcially and goes behind Jason.

The boys grabbed the ropes and started pulling.

"Go P.J. Go!" cheered Maddie and Annaleigh.

He smiled to Maddie and Maddie blushed.

"I have to say the Mark looks pretty sexy pulling on that rope, Abby" said Bianca as they stared at the Party jock showed off his worked out arms.

"But god looks at that white boy. He looks good enough to eat" said Blair as she swooned over Riley pulling the rope

"Bianca, you're crazy" said Chanel

The Pouncing Lion boy were looking like they were about to win but the Killer Foxes boys pulled like their lives depended on it

"Geesh, you guys suc-"started Chris just to be slugged with mud by Todd

"Blair, have you seen the way Tory has been depressed ever since the kiss"

_(Flashback to Tory face after the kiss)_

"Yeah, I almost feel bad for her" said Blair

"You know who's really cute… _Cam_" said Meaghan looking at the teal eyed cutie pull on the rope

"Eww…" said Blair

"Pull you guys, Pull" said Riley and the Killer Foxes guys continued to pull and it remained even for about ten minutes before the guys started to get tired

"C'mon you guys" said Cam as Todd and him were pretty burned out

"Come on, you guys pull" said Ian and they finally pulled the Lion guys into the mud

"Yay, we won" yelled Riley hugging Bianca giving her feel on his toned abs causing her to faint

But to show no hard feeling the Killer Fox boys helped out the Pouncing Lions boys and they started a mud fight.

"Well you guys clean up and decided who'll be on the final team" said Chris

"CHEF! Come clean up this mess" he screamed

While Chef cleaned up the muddy mess, The Pouncing Lions negotiated to see who would be on the final team.

"Well I think that Bambi and I should be on the final team" said Tory and the other girls agreed

"Well of course" said Kimberly "I think the guys that should be in the team should be Todd, Mark and Jason"

"Why can't I be in the finals" said Eddie

"He can take my spot" said Mark support Eddie

"But we could lose because of him" said Kimberly

"Well that's a chance we'll have to take" said Mark sticking up for this friend

Over with the Killer Foxes, they were easily picking the final team.

"So it's going to be Riley, Ian, Dane, Bianca and Chanel" said Serena "Is that okay with anyone?"

"Yeah I don't want to be in that mud pit again" said Blair

"So will the final teams please stand in your positions" said Chris as the Killer Foxes and the Pouncing Lions grabbed the rope and Chris blew his horn and the match was on.

"Killer Foxes, Killer Foxes!" screamed their teammates encouraging them

Todd looked up and saw Blair waving at him.

"Pouncing Lions, Pouncing Lions!" retailed the remain campers knowing that they could losing this because of having Eddie on their team

"I can't believe they have that dewb on their team, it in the bag" said Blair talking to Annaleigh but the Pouncing Lions started pulling the Killer Foxes closer to the ditch

"Or not" she said painting her nails

**Confessional**

Todd- I know that I shouldn't like her, but she has more to give than be a conniving manipulative witch she's actually sweet and funny if people give her the chance but for some reason I feel like she's using me

Blair- I know this is weird but I'm actually concerned for him_/think deeply/_ what's wrong with me?

"Pull, Pull, Pull" chanted Bambi instructing her other team mates

"Come on you guys were losing" said Chanel worried as they saw themselves being dragged

"It looks pretty close I wonder who's going to lose" said Chris

"This is so much fun" yelled Riley

"We're losing" said Dane pulling

The Pouncing Lions were surprised how well Eddie was doing.

"Woo Thanks my boy" Mark yelled with Abby hugging his waist

"Come on you guys pull" said Eddie pulling on the rope and with that all five Killer Foxes went head first in the mud ditch causing the mud to splash on everyone especially Chris

"Well looks like the Pouncing Lions have won their first challenge which means that the Killer Foxes you have to vote off your first camper" he said as the Pouncing Lions celebrated in joy "Now for you guys reward you guys win a hot tub to enjoy yourselves after a well fought victory" he said and they walked over back to the cabins and dirty and bruised up.

While everyone was celebrating Tory looked over to Ian but Blair was talking to him and she was twirling her hair around her finger and he was laughing along and he gave her a hug. Tory was shocked and she almost burst into tears but Bambi came to her side and they both stared at what was going on and Bambi patted Tory in the back trying to cheer up her.

**Confessional **

Bambi- Wow Tory is pretty sad about the whole Ian and Blair I think that… _/swat away the increased number of flies in the confessional/_

Kimberly- She should totally make out with Todd since everyone… _/camera catches static_

Meaghan- Knows that Blair Totally in love with him and anyways… _/dropped camera while flipping her hair/_

Abby- Tory's too good for him _**anyhow /**__folds her arms across her chest/_

"Oh my god, I wonder who's going home today" asked Annaleigh

"Girl who knows all of us are up for elimination expect for you and Maddie" said Serena

"Hey Hyacinth I'm sorry for the lost" said Jason

"Whatever you know that you're happy because you get to relax in a hot tub" she said

"Well your right in that sense but I'm sad because you're up for eliminated" Jason said resting his head on her shoulder

"Whatever you big loser" Hyacinth said as they walked back to the cabin

**Confessional**

Blair-_/covered in mud/ _If Annaleigh and Meaghan did what I told them to do, the drama is going to hit the fan when we get back to the cabin and I'll just have to sit back and enjoy the show

Serena-_/covered in mud/_ I hope that neither Alex nor I get eliminated because we've been getting to know one another

Ian- /covered in mud/I really need to speak to Tory, I scared too face her wrath

Riley-_/Covered In mud/ _Woo!

When the Killer Foxes walked back to the cabins, they all sat in their beds and others mending to cuts and bruises. Hyacinth jumped on her top bunk looking for her irreplaceable wedding ring her mother gave her.

She looked all over the cabin and the rest of her campers looked at her.

"Hey have you guys seen a diamond gold ring on a necklace" she asked frantically

"Your pretty necklace I haven't seen today" said Serena holding Alex's hand

"You probably replaced it" he said

"Yeah you're probably right" Hyacinth said "Can you guys help me find" she asked and they helped her out

"It looks like that ring was every special to you" said Chanel helping her look

"Yeah my mother gave me that ring before she died in a car accident two years ago" Hyacinth explained as she began to cry and the other camper's consulate her

"Hey, Hyacinth was you looking for this" Blair said pulling out the necklace out of Dane duffle bag

"W-w-what" strutted Dane shocked

"Yeah, that's exactly it" said Hyacinth taking back her prized necklace "Dane why as it in your bag" she said while all his cabin mate stared at him

"I didn't somebody framed me" he tried to explain to Chanel "You know me better than anyone on this island, I wouldn't do something like this"

"He was probably going to pawn it" said Blair to her friend

"I can't believe you would do something like this" Chanel said with a tear rolling down her face.

"Baby I didn-"he was saying until interrupted by Blair taking her outside be he could heard Blair muttered "He's no good for you"

"You guys know I didn't do it" he said

"Ian" and Ian looked away

"Serena, Bianca" and they snapped their heads away

"Whatever you guys" he said and he slammed the door

**Confessional **

Hyacinth- I'm so happy that I got my ring back but I still can't believe that Dane would do something like that because he was actually one of the guys that I got along with the best.

Bianca- I don't think he did that, I know that he has a bad past but this is a bit fishy

Serena- He's so sweet, this isn't anything like him and to tell you something Blair went straight for Dane's bag isn't that a conicidence I tell you it isn't

Chanel-_/eyes bloodshot/ _I can't believe he did this, he told me that he changed, and that he wasn't like that anymore, he told me that I made him a better but I guess that was all a lie. I can't believe I didn't listen to Blair's advice

Annaleigh- I can't believe I did that to Chanel, I feel horrible and she treated me so nice and I repay her by causing her a huge fight with Dan _/starts crying her eyes off/_

Blair- See what I told you guys, I control everything that happens on the island and whoever doesn't like they could just get eliminated just like I'll make sure Dane goes home because I need Chanel back sorry Dane

_/waves at the camera/_

Over at the dock P.J and Maddie were watching the sunset from the walk of shame and Maddie had his head rested on P.J's shoulder.

"You know if this ends up being my last day here I'm glad I'm spending it next to you" said P.J. staring into the sunset "And that you look kind of sexy in those short" and Maddie started laughing

"Well you looked pretty good yourself pulling on that rope" said Maddie as P.J kissed his forehead

"I'm really glad I met you Maddie, you don't even know" he said closing his eyes

"Why do you say that?"Asked Maddie

"Well because I've never last longer than two weeks in a relationship and I really see myself being with you because your confident, I love the way you just have these smart comebacks to my joke, also love the way you laugh like a two year old and it doesn't hurt that you're sexy as hell" said P.J as he stared at the sunset as Maddie looked up seeing how beautiful he looked in the light.

"So that means that you want to be my boyfriend" said Maddie

"You think" he said kissing Maddie and it lingered

"I really do like you babes" he said

"I really hope that you don't go home" Maddie said the mood suddenly darkening

"That's easy you have immunity today and I really hope I don't go home so that I can keep doing this" he said laughing as he kissed him

"You're such an ass" Maddie said laughing

"But that why you love my baby" P.J said putting a shoulder over him bring him closer

Back at the Pouncing Lions, they were having a party because for the first time they don't have to worry about the camp fire ceremony and while they partied in the hot tub but Abby noticed that Tory was sitting on the Porch looking pretty bummed out.

"It's the Ian situation right" said Abby taking Tory out of the endless repeat of the kiss and what happened today.

"Is it that noticeable" Tory asked laughing

"You know that I pretty much know you better than the rest of the guys" Abby said sitting down next to her

"It's just that I thought he was different, ever since the first day I met him I didn't feel like one of the guys next to him, for the first time I felt like a girl" Tory said "I know I sounded dumb"

"No you don't, I feel dumb because I have this perfectly cute intelligent guy that actually like school that is totally feeling me but I'm too afraid to pursue a relationship" said Abby pushing up her glasses

"I guess that we're both two idiots" said Tory

"But Tory you should totally forgive Ian because he kissed Blair doesn't mean anything and you should know that"

"Yeah I guess you're right, you know what right after elimination I'll talk to him and hopeful things returned to how that use to be" said Tory "But only if you promise to be the beautiful girl that I see, because any guy would be lucky to have her" said Tory removing Abby's oval glasses showing off her crystal blue eyes and they joined their fellow campers in the hot tub.

At the elimination ceremony, everyone on the Killer Foxes was extremely nervous seeing that no one was safe expect for Annaleigh and Maddie.

"Well looks like tonight will be an extremely hard seeing that this'll be the first time you guys that to eliminate someone" said Chris behind the raging campfire as the campers anxiously awaited to find out their fates.

"Everyone expect for Maddie and the lovely Annaleigh are on the chopping block and any one of you can be walking the Dock of **Shame** and catching the Boat of **Losers** where you be greeted by Walter and Karma at Playa des **Losers **and you'll never ever return back" said Chris and Chef passed him the Bermuda triangle pendants

"The first camper to be safe tonight will be **Riley**" said Chris as the Riley back flipped toward him and he grabbed his pendant and kissed E-Scopes forehead.

"**Serena** and **Bianca **you two are safe" he said as the two best friends got their pendants

"**Alex** come get your pendant dude" said Chris as the musician got his pendant making Serena happy

"**P.J. **dude here's yours and nice moves today at the dock man, I'll try that myself one day" said Chris complementing P.J as he blushed and sat next to Maddie who hugged him

The remaining five campers were nervous as only two pendants remained.

"The next pendant goes to **Ian**" said Chris as he threw Ian his pendant

"And the last pendant of the night goes to

…

…

…

This is a surprise

**Blair**"

"WHAT!" the campers even Chef gasped

**Confessional**

Blair- So I could have switched the tallies from me to the freaky Goth girl, Hyacinth

_/starts slapping her finger/_

How bad of me

"So that means Chanel, Dane and Hyacinth are up for elimination" said Chris as they closed up on each of the campers

"That means that recently fighting lovebirds Chanel and Dane can be going home and Hyacinth which is a surprise to have her in the bottom three can even get eliminated" said Chris

"Well it's up to you the viewers to decided who will be the third camper voted off of

**Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive**" said Chris winking at the camera

_Authors Note!_

Woo… the Pouncing Lions finally won their first challenge!

I know, I know Blair's not in the bottom three which a lot of you would have wanted but come on every great story needs a villain so I couldn't possibly put her in the bottom three but don't worry she'll be getting her turns in the bottom. Also I loved writing Karma's exit because she took it with so much grace which was something she really wasn't known for. As you can see Dane and Chanel are officially over because of Blair, god is she evil and for you that think that the whole Blair and Ian thing will become something more, it could be or it might not. I also made Todd more serious in this chapter because he's realizing that he might be actually be falling for this girl that made him vote of one of his friends. And the ridiculous outfits that Chef made the guys wear HAHAHA!

Also we had Eddie became a force to be reckoned with and Hyacinth and Jason shared another cute moment and speaking of cute moments I think that Maddie and P.J should win the TDI: IT couple award because they're so cute together they bring the best out of each other. Something that Bambi would agree about. Also I want to incorporate a way of making the Bad girls alliance and the good girls to have a full fledge war and I want in to do something with Chanel or Todd so if you guys have any ideas please give them to me. Also Tory and Ian might finally become friends again in the next chapter if Blair doesn't meddle. Also long awaited couple will have a night to remember next chapter also we'll have Bianca joining the love boat and next chapter the challenges I'm thinking of are either Laser tag, Skydiving, or Food fight! So I'll also let you vote on that. Also we'll have another couple facing a hurdle next time.

So the campers in the bottom three are

Chanel

Hyacinth

& Dane

Which I love completely

So remember vote for the next challenge

Skydiving

Laser Tag

& Food fights!

Also If anyone has an idea of making a full fledge between the girls please I beg you let me know!

Bye and until next time!


	12. Revenge with a side of Drama!

Hey here's the newest chapter of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive!

____________________________________

Revenge with a side of Drama!

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, We had the departure of the party animal Karma Sky

_(Show's Karma walking down the Dock of Shame and she turns around and bows to the campers) _

We had the consequences to the Spin the bottle challenge with Tory angry at Ian and Blair taking the chance to become his friend much to her dismay also Todd actually being serious after seeing Karma leaving which left Blair pretty shocked and Alex and Serena actually taking their relationship to the next level

_(Show's hug after Tug-A-War challenge also Todd and Blair's moment)_

Also we saw the campers play the rugged Tug-A-War challenge while dress in tiny short shorts and we saw plenty of wipes out, mud baths, and me dirty **a lot**

_(Show's the Killer Foxes girls fall into the mud ditch, the mud fight, and Todd throwing mud at Chris's face)_

After it was all said and done the Pouncing Lions came out victorious for the first time!

_(Pouncing Lions celebrating victory in hot tub)_

But the Killer Foxes luck didn't get any better after Hyacinth prized wedding ring was stolen and it was found that Dane was the culprit

_(Show's Blair taking out the necklace and campers shocked) _

This left Chanel broken heart.

_(Show's Chanel crying on Blair's shoulder while she smiles)_

Also we saw P.J and Maddie finally make it official and Abby and Tory having a heart to heart.

_(Show's P.J and Maddie kissing and Tory and Abby hugging)_

Which lead to a surprise elimination ceremony which had Hyacinth in the bottom three instead of Blair?

_(Show's campers shocked and Blair changing the ballots) _

So who'll be the third camper voted of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, Will Tory and Ian finally make up, Will P.J. and Maddie make their relationship work, Will Todd see Blair's true motives, Will Abby finally make her move on Mark, and will Bianca retaliated against the bad girls alliance. This and more on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

"So the next camper saved by the viewers is … **Hyacinth**" said Chris giving the Goth girl, her pendant and she returned to her friends

"Now it's between former loves Chanel and Dane so who goes home, the sweet fashionista or the bad boy with the heart of gold, this'll be hard but the third camper voted off Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dane"

Said Chris giving Chanel her pendant and he made his way down the Dock of Shame, she ripped off the pendant and ran into the arms of her bad boy.

"Dane I don't want you to go home" she said crying into his shoulder "I love you Dane I'm so sorry I didn't believe you"

He raised her chin and looked into her teary brown eyes "I know that you believe me, it's good enough for me and just remember just keep fighting baby" he said as he leaned in a gave her a passionate kiss and waved to the other campers as most of them including Chef and Chris were crying even Blair cried a single tear.

"Come on, you have a boat waiting" said Chef pulling them apart and putting Dane on the boat.

"I'll always think of you babes and I hope that you kick ass from now on" Dane said as they boat drove out of distance

"No…" screamed Chanel kneeling clutching onto the Dock as she punched at it

**Confessional**

Serena- Oh my god that was so hard to watch

Bianca- I hope whoever did this is happy because they just broke this poor girl into pieces

Blair- I did it for her well being, they were from two completely different worlds, she's a classy girl and well he's Dane, it would have never worked outside of Total Drama Island

Chanel- I miss him so much but I'm going to work that much harder to stay here and win this thing

Back at the Pouncing Lions hot tub party Tory was finally being her old self as she beat Jason and Cam at arm wrestling and she was celebrating her victory when she saw the Killer Foxes return back to the cabins.

She looked over at Abby who nodded for her to finally speak to Ian which looked pretty sad. He looked up and she waved at him but he didn't see her because Blair grabbed Ian pulling him into a KISS! Blair looked at her while he made out with Ian and she winked at her making her heart sink.

"Blair, what are you doing?" asked Ian pulling her off of him

"Nothing I just thought that you were into me" Blair said saddened

"Blair I like you like a friend but I'm sorry but I don't see us being anything other than that" he said and at that moment he noticed that Tory had seen what had just transpired and he ran after her.

"Tory, what you saw back there it meant nothing" he explained running after her

"That's what they all say" she said stopping

"I mean it Tory, you're like the-"started Ian but Tory interrupted him

"You know I was coming over to say that I was being retarded for being all sad over a kiss that you couldn't control but I see that you and the devils spawn are getting pretty hot and heavy" she said on the verge of tears

"Tory it's nothing like that we're just friends" he said

"You know what Ian just save it because all you guys are the same" she said as she walked all back to her cabin and she slammed the door almost break it leaving the Pouncing Lions shocked.

**Confessional**

Ian- Girls are so difficult because you can't be friends with one girl that the other will go completely ballistic

Blair- Wow he didn't reacted the way I wanted, I kind of respect him for that _/looks confused/ _

Abby- I wouldn't want to be Blair or Ian right about now _/grunts and screams in the background/_

"Is that crying I hear?"

Said Todd hearing sobbing in a corner,

Being the only Lion brave enough to go in the cabin

"No it was just nothing okay" she said as he found her lying on her bed

"Tory you know that you can tell me anything right" he said sitting down next to her

"I know, it's just that I want to be alone right now" she said rubbing her eyes

"Okay but you know that you haven't been able to beat me at arm wrestling" he said flexing his well muscled arms

"Oh really" she said laughing

"Now that's what I wanted to see" he said standing up making his way to the door

"Todd" Tory said standing up as she ran and hugged him tightly "I'm glad that you're here" and he embraced her

"Now don't go getting all mushy on me" said Todd and she laughed

Over at the Killer Foxes cabin everyone was pretty much tense.

**Confessional**

Bianca- That girl Blair is up to something sneaky I can feel it _/ her eye twitching/_

Inside Blair was recoating her toenails while Annaleigh was reading horoscopes to her, Ian was bummed out in the corner and Riley well he was being Riley.

Chanel was out in the porch crying her eyes out.

"Chanel, sweetie is you okay" said Bianca as she sat down next to Chanel

"Do I look okay "said Chanel picking up her face showing her mascara running because of her crying her eyes out?

"Girl, you look torn up" she said

"You don't know how much it hurt to see the one person that made you feel awesome lie to you and do something as hurtful as stealing Hyacinth prized ring" confessed Chanel

"You want to know something, I don't think that Dane did that" Bianca said leaving Chanel to ponder on that while we saw lovebird Alex and Serena lying in the grass.

"You know I'm so happy that you didn't get eliminated" said Serena putting her head on his lean stomach

"Same here Serena, you don't know how much I would have missed you if you were going home" he said kissing her hair

"Like Chanel is feeling right now" said Serena "I feel so bad for her right now"

"I love you Serena" he confessed and she was speechless looking for the right words

"Ditto" she said smacking herself in the forehead

**Confessional**

Serena- Oh my god! I'm so stupid, a perfectly sweet guy tell me that he loves me and all I can say is ditto _/smacks herself again/_

Alex- Ditto that's all she can say is ditto _/looks confused/_

"Hey Abby can you come with me for a moment" asked Mark while the Pouncing Lions were entering back to the cabins

"Sure" she said as the girls looks on eagerly and she closed the door hearing Ahh and Uhhs

"Umm I say wondering if you would have dinner with" asked Mark

"What?" she said

"Well Chris as another reward for the challenge allowed two campers to have candle lit dinner and the guys chose us two for the prize" explained Mark showing her the table and he pulled a seat for her and they enjoyed there dinner with Chef playing the harp in a dress and they giggled at the sight of him.

"You look don't know how cute you look right now" confessed Mark making Abby blush a deep velvet red

Then Chef played Katy Perry certain hit single "Thinking of you" and Mark asked her for a dance. She had her head leaned against his abs and he had his head in her hair. She inhaled his manly cologne and he raised her chin. Then she looked into his eyes and he kissed her.

**Confessional**

**Aww I totally love that song!**

Abby- It was just like the movie with the cute jock and I felt like the prom queen, It's was so amazing _/smiles at the camera/_

Mark- Abby totally rocked my world and she's so cute like she just like so AWESOME! Man _/looks dreamily at the camera/_

"Aw…" chimed Bambi, Kimberly and Meaghan which all were hiding behind the bushes

"Did you hear something" asked Abby

"It's probably mother nature" comforted Mark

"I so want something like that" said Meaghan

Next morning the campers the campers awoke to the sound of their abnormally cheerful host Chris Mclean.

"Hey campers meet me in the cafeteria in an hour for what will be one messy breakfast" announced Chris through the speakers

"Mclean Out"

"How is Chris so happy in the morning" said Cam as he was flipping on his lumpy mattress

"Maybe he does drugs" said Meaghan as she saw Cam in only pajama flannel bottoms showing show is skinny yet muscular stomach which just made Meaghan's swoon and Bambi looked at her weird.

An hour later at the Cafeteria, the campers day weren't getting any better as they saw the usual slop for breakfast.

"Isn't this like illegal to make us eat this crap" said Blair as he put the slop on her tray

"Hey Chef give me some more, I can't get enough" said Riley as the other campers looked at him

**Confessional**

Hyacinth- That kid Riley is …

Todd- something else, he's always…

Annaleigh- climbing on something but he's…

Bianca- so totally fine he…

Blair- Probably has ADHD or something _/files her nails/_

Riley-_ /stares at the screen and starts laughing/ _

"You guys still look pretty banged up from the challenge two days ago"

"You think?" said Hyacinth helping out Jason's head

"Well so my news won't make it any better here because it's time for another challenge" said Chris as Chef giggled

"It's an all American Food Fight!" said Chris as the camper groaned

"With Chef's slop" he included and they all celebrated

**Confessional**

**We don't enjoy Chef's cooking either!**

Jason- We didn't have to eat his junk we get to throw it, finally some payback

Hyacinth- If you could even consider that food

Serena- Once I saw a hang nail in my soup _/grossed out/_

Annaleigh- I wonder if it under one thousand calories

Cam- I don't think it's even legal to make us eat that crap

Bianca- Yoo they sell better food at El Pollo Loco then the crap they have us eating here _/sticks out her tongue/_

Mark- I've ate better at a crazy frat party than her, and let me say that those bro's put anything in the food

Kimberly- I just miss real cooking _/looks downs/_

Todd- _/eating a stolen candy bar/_ what you looking at?

Chef- Those ungrateful maggot, I stand around a hot stove trying to make these brats some decent food, It was better at the state prison _/fold arms/_

"Hey Chet, what a Food fight?" asked Annaleigh

"It's when the other teams throw food at you and you have to duck" said Chris throwing her some slops hitting her square in the face.

"Also anything goes in this match and if have to get hit three times to get eliminated and the last team with a remaining camper win!" Chris explained as Chanel helped Annaleigh up

"So GO!" he said over the blow horn and it became mayhem inside the cafeteria with food being thrown from all directions

Jason, Todd and Mark flipped over the Killer Foxes tables and started throwing slinging Chef Oatmeal surprise hitting Alex three times hard in the chest, face, and privates.

"No!" screamed Ian covering his fallen teammate

"Go on without me" said Alex as Ian had him on his knees

"No man left behind" said Ian helping his teammate behind the table

"One down on the Killer Foxes, eleven left" announced Chris from behind Chef's counter

"Wait how does this work again" asked Annaleigh

"Like this Idiot" said Hyacinth grabbing Annaleigh's arm and hitting Kimberly on the back of the head

"Hey" said Kimberly as she threw some food at Hyacinth but it hit Annaleigh in the face.

Over on the other side of the Cafeteria, Riley was being a serious threat to the Pouncing Lions.

"Hey Chanel keep giving my food, I love this!" said Riley as Chanel couldn't keep up with his demand

"Riley, you're shooting like an Uzi gun" she said sounding a lot like Dane which cause to break down something that he noticed

"Chanel, you shouldn't be sad, he wouldn't have wanted that" said Riley cheering her up

After ten minutes of food flying The Pouncing Lions had lost Cam, Kimberly, Abby, and Eddie while the Killer Foxes lost Maddie, P.J, Annaleigh, and Chanel.

Most of the campers were hit once or twice already.

"Ha you Pouncing Lions are going down" explained Riley now wearing a fruit bowl as a hat.

"You and what army Crazy boy" said Jason from behind the table

"Him and the Killer Foxes army that who" said Serena

Meanwhile Meaghan saw Hyacinth waving over at Jason and she threw her Chef's mystery meat surprise from two days ago straight in the face.

"Hyacinth you're out go join the other on the Bleachers of Failure" said Chris as she joined the other Killer Foxes and drags a finger across her neck when Meaghan look at her

**Confessional**

Meaghan- That girl Hyacinth is such a weirdo, I think that she's crazier than Riley and he's pretty kook_/points at her head/_

Then Bambi started slinging some of Chef's famous cow blood milkshakes which fell all over Blair hair.

"You'll pay for that" Blair said throwing her Chef's brick hard brownies which causing her to see stars

"Bambi you're out" said Chris

"Whatever, you stuck up spoiled brat" said Tory standing up from behind the table as she stepped closer to Blair

"You man ankle having dike" said Blair pouring all of Chef's Wednesday mash potatoes on Tory as the other campers stared scared of what was going to happen.

Then Tory grabbed some of Chef's special super sticky honey.

"Oh no you wouldn't" said Blair freaked out

"Oh yes I would" said Tory dropping the honey on Blair's hair

"You know how long that's going to take to get out" Blair screamed throwing Chef's super rotten apple sauce all over Tory.

"Should we break this up" asked Chef

"Nah, it'll be good for rating" said Chris totally excited

"Aren't they both eliminated already" asked Serena

"Girl this is better than my Spanish soaps" said Bianca totally into it

**Confessional**

**That probably felt so good!**

Tory- _/covered in food/_ it felt so to finally get some revenge on that skinny stuck up spoiled **Bitch!**

Ian- I feel so bad that I cause them to fight like that they both mean a lot to me, but I could put myself the middle of that, I would have probably been skinned alive _/looks spooked out/_

Blair- _/covered in food/_ I'm so going to get her back, you know how long it going to take to get this out my hair, all for the loser surfer

_/starts sobbing show's ground around Confessional wet with tears/_

Both girls looked like garbage monsters when Chris finally spilt them up.

"So the Pouncing Lions have four campers still on the battle field, while the Killer Foxes have also have player remaining it going to be a close one" announced Chris

"Come on you guys, we can actually win this" said Todd rallying Mark, Jason and Meaghan.

The battle was intense as they throw all that Chef had from his Jurassic goose egg omelet to his signature Dolphin wiener but still the eight remaining campers stuck it out.

Meaghan grabbed one of the wieners and swung it at the back of Serena's head.

"Ha she got hit in the back of the head with a wiener" said Todd laughing his head until Bianca threw a Weiner right into his mouth making him have a wiener grin.

"Serena and Todd you're both out" said Chris throw his loud speaker still laughing about the wiener situation.

**Confessional**

**Wieners!**

Todd- She got smack on the back of the head with a w-w-wiener

_/laughing so hard fall out of his seat/_

Serena- That wasn't funny

_(Shows slow motion flashback of wiener hitting her in the back of the head and it dropping to the floor and Todd laughing) _

_/lets out a giggle/ _out maybe it was

Mark and Ian were intensely throwing each throw the Hangnail soup which looked like the same soup served last season.

"Ian you still alive back there" asked Mark raising his head to find a wave of soup hitting him in the face

"Sorry, dude" said Ian

"It's all good" Mark said showing no hard felling between the boys

"Marks out which leaves the Pouncing Lions with two and the Killer Foxes with three"

"Hey Meaghan I need you to be a decoy" said Jason as Meaghan and Ian were stalking each other out.

Ian threw over some off Chef's ninja star rock hard cookie and he heard a hard bump.

"Ow, I think I hurt my head" he heard thin curvy girl say

"Are you okay" asked Ian raising his head to see that Meaghan was fine and he was shot in the eyes with some on Chef's super hot Saturday night Chili.

"My eyes" he screamed in pain

"Sucker" said Meaghan and then she was hit hard in the with some of Chef's floppy morning Flapjacks

"Whe am I" she asked with a silly grin on her face

"Things don't look so good for the Killer Foxes with only Jason left while the Killer Foxes still have Bianca and Riley" said Chris as Riley ripped off his orange shirt showing of his well developed freckled abs making Bianca heart skip a beat

**Confessional**

**Out on the hunt!**

Riley- Yesterday I was in the woods when I saw a pack of gummy bears totally eaten which are like my favorite so I'm out on the hunt for the Gummy bear smuggler which I think is Jason!, This totally remind of this time when my aunt was missing some cookies… _/camera catches static/_

Bianca- I could just eat him up, he's so fine _/ stares dreamily/_

Jason- This is going to be a piece of cake

"Riley, how is your body so muscular" asked Bianca cooping a field at his abs forgetting about the competition

"Well, I actually swing on vines a lot and probably running with all those cute animals" Riley said

"Hey Bianca" yelled Jason

"WHA-"Bianca was saying when Jason catapulted some of Chef's left over bacon grease

"Bianca gone and now's it one on one as Riley and Jason are the sole survivors for their teams" announced Chris

"You couldn't let me enjoy my moment for a little longer" Bianca as she stormed off

**Confessional**

**It's Riley vs. Jason your thoughts?**

Tory- I love Jason but Riley's one crazy dude

Mark- I think Jason totally has this in the bag

Todd- Jason has this down pack, that dude is crazy

Hyacinth- Jason and that's not because I like him because I totally don't

/_camera catches static/_

Kimberly- They're both every strong guys but I have my money on the Crazy one

Serena & Bianca- 

_(Bianca)_ Girl I say Riley

_(Serena)_ you're only saying that because you're totally feeling him, Jason has my vote

Blair & Annaleigh- 

_(Blair)_ Riley better win with he knows what good for him or he'll be totally walking down the Dock of Shame which would be sad because he's kind of cute

_(Annaleigh)_ Who's Riley?

_/Blair smacks her forehead/_

_(Camera zooms around both tables with both campers on the edges on the flipped over tables)_

It was ten minutes of continuous food flinging until Jason stopped

"Hey Riley, man are you tired" he said out of breath

"Nah man, I could do this all day" said Riley energetically

"All day" said Jason shocked as he throw over some of Chef's roach coca cola which Riley completely rolled out of the way and Riley throw some ninja star cookie that went through the table missing Jason by an inch.

"Dude those this are lethal" screamed Jason and Chef giggled

Jason grabbed his catapult and stared flinging Riley as sorts of Chef's disgusting slop and Riley ducked out of all of them.

"Wow Riley's really good at dodging" said Bambi shocked

"Bambi, you're encouraging the other team dummy" Kimberly said hushing her teammate

"Riley, your better win or your ass is off this island" said Blair

"Riley has some good ninja skills" said Eddie

"Why are you next to me dewb?" said Blair pushing him over the bleacher

"This is so intense" said P.J as Maddie sat on his lap

"Wow I'm glad I'm not in Riley shoes right now" said Maddie as he kissing his boyfriend

"Will you two get a room" joked Todd and P.J gave him the finger

As their friend cheered them on, it was starting to show that both guys were feeling the effect of what was an over an hour food fight. Riley had Chef's special marina sauce as over his abs and hair and Jason was cover in honey and Chef's homemade flapjack syrup as Blair throw it at him when he throw live anchovies pizza on her Jimmy Choo's.

"Hey what about we both surrender" said Riley

"Yeah man I'm all in" said Jason grabbing some of Chef's Chinese fighting muffins

"One" said Riley

"Two" said Jason

"And three" they both said as Jason throw his fighting muffin at Riley but he did the famous matrix move and it extremely closed and the muffin hit Chris in the head making him fall out of his chair. Then Riley came up and swung a fighting muffin at a completely defenseless Jason. The campers looked in shock as the muffin… hit Jason in the unmentionables!

"Dude that had to hurt" said Cam as everyone looked away

"Mommy" squealed Jason as he fell to the ground

"And the Killer Foxes win" said Chris as he rubbed his head "And also Jason you win immunity since you were the last man standing on your group, so tonight the Pouncing Lions will be eliminating yet another camper to walk the Dock of Shame and ride The Boat of Losers to Loserville population three" said Chris as the Killer Foxes celebrated

"Yeah us again we have to vote off another Pouncing Lion" said Kimberly as they walked back to the cabins to get freshen for another dramatic elimination ceremony.

"It's going to be hard" said Tory while she looked at Cam who was walking next to Meaghan

"You rocked today" she said to a downed Cam trying to cheer him up

"Nah, I got eliminated four while you were the second to last one, you rocked" he said smiling at her

"So does that mean we can go behind the cabin and make out" blurt Meaghan as she put her hand on his chest and let it linger down to his lean stomach

"I'm sorry Meaghan but I don't like you at least not like that" Cam tried to explain "Don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful girl and all but I already like someone I met here"

"Who" she asked on the verge of crying

"Well, I liked Karma!" he said looking swooned

"What, she's just some drunk slut!" she screamed

"No she isn't, Meaghan she's polite, graceful and beautiful, before she left we we're talking on the dock and she really got me and well we made out" he explained

"So I'm not polite or graceful enough for you" she said shocked

"It's not that, it's well, you kinda have a big mouth" said Cam seeing her mouth drop

"How dare you Cameron" Meaghan said slapping him in the face and she stormed off

**Confessional**

**Hurt's More Than a Slap!**

Cam- Karma was just great, you guys did see her the way I saw her

She was graceful _(show's her falling of the boat first episode_), Polite _(show's her burping in Chef's face)_, and she's a good listener _(Show's her falling over chair)_ and I'm sorry If I hurt Meaghan's feeling

Meaghan- So I wasn't a drunken cheesy dressed skank, that why he didn't like me, he just dug his own grave now he needs to lie in it _/folds her arms/_ and I don't have a huge mouth _(show's flashback of her gossiping on her fellow campers)_

"So Maddie, you think that I can sleep in your bed tonight" asked P.J nuzzling Maddie's neck "I'll be a good boy" he growled

"Stop it" Maddie giggled blushing madly as they sat on the porch

"Aren't they just so cute" said Serena as she sat on the lounging chairs on the porch with Bianca

"I wish I had that with..." said Bianca, her words trailing off

"With Riley right" said Serena snapping Bianca out of her day dream

"Shut up at least you have Alex" said Bianca and Serena face darken a bit

"Bianca I think I messed up big time last night" said Serena

"What did you do?" asked Bianca

"Well Alex told me that he loved me" explained Serena

"So what?" said Bianca drinking her stolen coca cola

"Well I didn't say it back, all I said was Ditto" said an ashamed Serena causing Bianca to spit out her soda

"You said ditto, girl you did mess up" said Bianca

"I know and he hasn't been the same since, but I think that we've been moving a bit too quickly" confessed Serena

"Well just speak to him and tell him how you feel, like my great aunt Maria said Honesty is the best policy" said Bianca

"Will the Pouncing Lions please meet me near the Dock of Shame for the most dramatic elimination yet" announced Chris over the speakers

**Confessional**

**Ditto?**

Bianca- Damn that girl messed up

Alex- Maybe I shouldn't have said that I love her

Serena- I like him but I don't yet love him, god love is confusing

Blair & Meaghan-

_(Meaghan)_ So he said "I love you and she said "Ditto"

_(Blair)_ You're lying right, she said Ditto _/both started laughing uncontrollably/_

"Hello, Pouncing Lions tonight you'll be voting off yet another one of your one in what is surely going to be one of the most dramatic elimination ceremonies **ever**" said Chris as Chef brought out the Bermuda triangle pendants

"So whoever gets the most votes from your fellow campers and the fans of Total Drama Island _(winks at camera)_ will have to walk the Dock of **Shame** and ride on the Boat of **Losers**" explained Chris

"The first pendant goes to** Jason**, as he was the sole survivor and he won immunity in this challenge" Chris said as Jason took his pendant and sat down

"Next one goes to **Tory** for showing Blair a piece of her mind" said Chris as Tory's camper clapped her on

"**Mark** here's yours and I hope you liked that date" said Chris giving the party animal his pendant

"**Bambi** and **Kimberly** here's your pendant" said Chris throwing the girls their pendants

"Now's they're five of you and only four more pendants" said Chris as the remaining campers looked freaked out even Todd.

"The next pendant goes to… **Todd**" said Chris as the trickster let out a sigh of relief

"Now the last camper safe by your fellow campers is

…

…

…

…

…

Surprisingly again **Meaghan**" said Chris as the highlighted dirty blonde grabbed her pendant surprised that she wasn't in the bottom three.

"What? You mean Abby's up for elimination bro" asked Mark

"Yeah dude, I'm sorry but your girlfriend, Eddie, and Cam are all up for elimination and either three of them can be leaving us forever" said Chris as the other campers were shocked

"The conclusion to this dramatic elimination ceremony and more on the next episode of **Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive**" said Chris

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Author's note!_

**Please Read**

Okay well this Chapter wasn't as dramatic as others. We saw the return of Tory's boyish side something that Blair should be every worried about. And what about that Kiss between Blair and Ian oh my god I felt so bad for Tory but luckily Todd was by her side.

Also I'm completely in Love with Maddie and P.J but I'm planning a major bump in their relationship but that's in its early stages also a new surprise will actually make the good girl recruit anyone other than **Blair** herself but that's also in the early stages. As well Alex and Serena are on a break their not **broke up**! Because I have too many couple moving too quickly and I just want one steady couple right now. It also wasn't easy naming all of Chef's nasty food and did anyone catch the Charlie's Angles quote **"Chinese Fighting Muffins"**

Also nice twist I added in their by putting Cam, a very sweet guy actually liking KARMA! I know how sad for Meaghan but she'll soon be finding a new love interest I just won't say who… as well as Annaleigh. And I totally love Abby and Mark that why I wrote them a cute date!

So like you guys read **Abby**, **Cam**, and **Eddie** are on the Chopping block and to be serious only six people voted last time. I'm sorry but am going to need at least ten votes to continue the story and that's final because I work my butt off to write this for you guys and I love my guys **CourtneyXDuncan, 4eva crazy, Dreamer-By-Day, CaptainJessicaSparrow, XxGravity-Help-MexX, Barbie gone wild, AquaAce327** and so many more even If you don't have a character just vote it's not only for them the reader control this.

Also I'm sorry that Bianca didn't actually hook up with anyone but it's so much more fun writing about her perusing Riley and The next chapter will include a very fun challenge.

XD!

Bye & Vote!


	13. Where Am I?

Finally the long awaited chapter of Total Drama Island!

____________________________________

Where Am I?

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, Blair went out of her way to ruin Ian and Tory's chance of ever being friends as she kissed Ian right in front of Tory.

_(Show's kiss and Ian running after Tory)_

We also saw total lovebirds Mark and Abby go out on a candle lit diner with music played by the one and only Chef

_(Show's them dancing under the stars and Chef in a dress)_

And Back at Camp Alex told Serena that he loved her and all she could say that Ditto!

_(Show's Alex's expression after Ditto comment, Blair and Meaghan laughing, and Bianca spitting out her soda)_

I know right Ha, but with everyone pretty angry I thought of a challenge that would make all twenty one campers happy, a good ole Food Fight!

_(Show's the begin of the beginning of the food fight)_

We had Blair and Tory totally go at it, Ian get sprayed with Chili and Serena and Todd get their daily serving of Wieners

_(Show's Tory and Blair dumping food on each other, Ian getting blinded, and Serena and Todd's wiener moments)_

But at the end Bad boy Jason and _Crazy Boy_ Riley were the last one standing for their teams which ended with the Killer Foxes in defeat and Jason, well hurting in private areas

_(Show's clips of Riley and Jason stare down as well as Riley matrix move and Jason hitting the floor with Killer Foxes celebrating)_

We also saw Cam reveal Meaghan who's totally crushing on him that he actually likes ex camper Karma which left her completely heartbroken, Nah she was really P'Oed

_(Show's clips of him talking about Karma in confessional as well as Meaghan confessional and the slap)_

Will Serena say those precious three words, Will Meaghan forgive Cam, Will Tory and Ian finally get along, What's in store for Mark and Abby, Will P.J. sleep in Maddie's bed, Will Todd finally get a clue about Blair, Will Bianca keep shut, Will Annaleigh remember anybodies name, _(Chef intervenes)_ and Will I finally get paid?

This and more on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" Chris says as he walks along the Dock of Shame

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

"The next camper save by you, the viewers is **Eddie**" said Chris giving the skinny lanky kid his pendant

"Thanks you guys" Eddie says as he starts munching on a pineapple.

"Now it's between Cam and Abby and the fourth camper voted off of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cam" as Chris as Abby hugged Cam and got her pendant.

"Cam looks like you get to be the fourth person to walk the Dock of Shame and board The Boat of Losers all the way to Playa des Losers" Chris said giving the sea green eyed cutie a high five

"Well it was fun being here, Man I going to miss Mark's party cries, Todd's pranks, Tory you beating me in every sport and all of you are like the coolest people here I'm glad that I was a Pouncing Lions" said Cam as he saw Meaghan start tearing up

"And Meaghan, this is for you" said Cam holding her hands and leaning in giving her a long and passionate smooch making her go weak in the knees.

"I'm going to miss you" said Meaghan as Kimberly and Bambi held her

So Cam walked down the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers where he noticed that there was someone else on the boat

"Karma!" he asked

"Yeah, hey Cam Chef put me on the boat against my will" explained Karma

"Well I'm glad you came" said Cam blushing which caused Karma to make out with him

**Confessional**

**Bye Cam!**

Meaghan- Oh My god, he's totally awesome I feel bad that I slapped him

_(Show's the slap)_

But he deserved it.

Bambi- I'm so going to miss him

Kimberly- At least it's not _/snapping her head away/_

Eddie- Cam's so lucky; he gets all the girls gosh

"Hey do you guys hear anything" said Maddie as he lay in bed with P.J

"You two making out like horny baboons" said Blair reading Gossip magazine with Gwen and Trent on the cover

"Oh my god, he's like so hot and he ended up with that weirdo loser Gwen" said Blair showing the magazine to her girl Chanel and Annaleigh

"Yeah you're so much prettier than her" said Annaleigh

"And you're body is so much better than her" said Chanel becoming her old self again

"Aw you guys think so" said Blair

**Confessional**

**We heart Trent too! **

Chanel- I still totally Miss Dane but I'm so glad that I hanging out with my girls again

Annaleigh- Yeah we're one big happy family again /looks pretty happy/

Blair- Oh my god If Trent was on this island

_(Shows clips of Trent last season)_

And I am so much better than loser _/winks at camera/_ Call Me!

"Oh my god there's that noise again "said Maddie breaking up his kiss with P.J.

"Baby its nothing" said P.J kissing him

"No I heard it too" said Blair now scared as the noise got louder

"Hyacinth what is that under your bed?" asked Chanel as the three girls huddled together in fear

"What?" said Hyacinth as she looked under her bed to see a pair of ruby red eyes and sharp nails

"RACOONS!" yelled Hyacinth as she climbed up to Serena's top bunk and the rest of the Killer foxes followed her lead

"Throw some food at them" yelled Ian yelled

"Hey you guys what-"said Alex throw the screen door about to open it

"NOO!" yelled his team mates

"What's wrong?" he asked through the floor

"Look at the floor, idiot" said Blair as about twenty angry raccoons raced around

"Okay I'll get them out" said Riley

"How?" asked Annaleigh

"I need you girls to make a smoke cloud out of your cover-up" said Riley

"Do you know how much a cover-up cost now a day" said Blair

"It's either that or we'll have to sleep with them in here" said P.J

"Whatever" she said as the three of them started pounding their cover-ups causing a huge cosmetic cloud causing everyone to start coughing

"Open the door Alex" yelled Riley and Alex opened the door with Serena and Bianca crowding behind him and a huge mob of raccoons ran out of the cabin into the woods

**Confessional**

Todd- So maybe I could have put some raccoon hormones inside the Killer Foxes cabin

_(Show's him sneaking into the cabin)_

So what sue me!

Tory- I might have helped Todd in the cabin _/shows her laughing/_

Back at the docks, Meaghan was totally still bummed about Cameron getting eliminated.

"Hey, Meaghan right" said one of Chris's intern sat next to her.

He's was rugged and had black shaggy hair and had a five o'clock shadow.

He was wearing a black tank top and cargo shorts.

"Who's asking" she said bummed out

"Hey, I'm Taylor" he said grin showing show a smile that radiated in the night.

"Hey, Meaghan as you already knew" she said smiling at him

"Is that anyone sitting here" he asked

"No, you can sit" she said laughing

"Yeah, you must be pretty bummed about Cam leaving" he said

"Yeah but he was into _Karma_, not me" she mocked Can "like everyone on this island is getting a cute guy, even Hyacinth has Jason like I feel like I'm the ugly friend" she confessed to Taylor

"Really because I think you're pretty cute" said Taylor looking away

"Well thanks you" Meaghan said as she blushed

"Well I have to go back to the intern's cabins before Chris has a total bug out about me talking to you" Taylor said as he jumped to his feet

"When will I see you again" she asked looking back at him

"Soon I promise" he said as he ran back to his cabin.

**Confessional**

**Taylor so looks like Taylor Laurent**

Meaghan- Wow he's so cute, oh my god thank you cupid this one is a keeper

_/swoons/_

Chris- Man is that guy Taylor in deep trouble

_/someone passes him a ratings sheet/_

Or Not?

All the campers fell asleep without a care well for the first time since they came here.

Something moved inside the Killer Foxes cabin waking Ian up.

"Who's there?" he asked half asleep "Please don't let it be the raccoons again"

Then he saw a black figure walked past Bianca and Serena's bunk.

"Hey who's ther" he said until the black figure stunned him back to sleep.

**Confessional**

Chris- Okay so I had the interns abduct the campers but it was all a part of the next challenge and let's just say that this challenge is safe /_put hand to side of mouth/_

I had Chef try it out.

Todd woke up to drops of water falling on his face.

"Come on Mark, stop it" he said still sleeping and then something fell causing him to wake up.

"What, Where Am I?" he asked looking around the dark unfamiliar place then he saw a flashing light come out of the corner. He crawled over to it and it happened to be a tape recorder.

"Hello Todd, Sorry for the rude awakening but it time for your next _challenge_" said the tape and he swore he heard laughter in the back

"Well this is the new Boney Island, off the coast of Camp Thunder and your challenge is to find all your other campers and then create a raft and row back to Camp, the first team to touch land will win, Next to this tape recorder you'll find a map with the campers on it, a compass, and a flashlight, and the Pouncing Lions are at a advantage as they have fewer campers but also the Killer Foxes have more camper making faster to row so good luck" said the voice and Ian stared at the tape recorder.

"What the hell" he said as turned on the Flashlight and he saw that all of his teammates were spread out throughout the island_  
_"Okay, the closest camper next to me is Annaleigh, huh" he said slapping his forehead and he stepped into the darkness of Boney Island.

Over at another cave, Todd had looked at his map which showed that Bambi was the closet teammate to him.

"I really hate Chris" he said stepped out of the cave into the dark of night and his flashlight wasn't working

"Damn this flashlight" he said as he banged the flashlight

"Shittt" the island echoed as he stepped over a ledge.

Ian on the other hand was having better luck as he was an avid hiker.

"Annaleigh" he yelled and he heard something move.

"Who's there?" Ian asked pointed the flashlight where the noise came from.

There was Annaleigh gagged and blindfold in only her boy boxers and silk sleep shirt and he helped her out.

"Hey Ian, where are we" she asked

"Annaleigh, we're on Boney Island in a middle of a challenge" he explained to the dim witted girl

"What? Really the haunted island" she said scared

"Yeah we also have to find the rest of our friends and apparently Alex is the closest camper" he said

"Okay, let's go" she said as he gave her the flashlight.

Todd got up from the ten feet fall.

"I can't wait to get eliminated from this crappy show" he said spitting out leaves

"That makes two of us" said a voice from behind the tree

"Who was that?" he asked freaking out

"It's me Todd" the voice said and he realized it was Bambi

"Oh Bambi I'm glad that was you" Todd said as he untied her

"Where are we Todd, all I remembered was flashlights and black figures" she said in only a tank top and pajama bottoms

"Well we have to find the rest of the losers and Mark the closest one" he said as he gave her the map

"Look like this challenge has these campers freaking out and little do they know that the worst to come" said Chris from inside a tent with video camera showing campers on little rock in the middle of waterfall, also camper surrounded by animals and many more "Let's go see what Ian and Annaleigh are up too"

"Ian are we there yet" asked Annaleigh leaning on a tree

"Annaleigh we're almost there" he said supporting his teammate as they found Alex

"What the f-beep-k is going on" he asked as Ian helped him out

"A challenge "said Annaleigh cheerfully

"Yeah dude and looks like Serena is next" he said patting Alex's back

"Oh this will be fun" said Chris showing him drinking a smoothie "Let's look at the Pouncing Lions"

"Oh my god is that him?" asked Bambi as they saw Mark in his red basketball shorts.

"Dude, you look so funny" laughed Todd as Bambi untied him

"Dude that wasn't funny" he said rubbing his head in confusing

"Yeah but It's challenge time Mark and according to this map we have to find Tory next" said Todd as they walked northwest towards Tory.

Meanwhile the Killer Foxes were having difficulties getting to Serena as she was surrounded by wild beavers.

"Hey Babes, we're having problems getting to you" said Alex as they were on a tree

"What do you guys mean" she said stroking one of the beavers

"Wow Ian you defiantly have to shave you legs" Serena said and Ian looked at his legs

"Hey we need a distraction" he said still looking at his legs

"Annaleigh" Ian and Alex said at the same time looking at their teammate.

Annaleigh climbed down the tree and stared waving at the beavers.

"Here beavers, here" she said and the beavers looked over at her.

"Annaleigh run!" yelled Ian as the beavers started running towards her

"Oh yeah" Annaleigh said as she ran for the woods and the guy ran to Serena and untied her.

"Hey you guys-Alex take off her blindfold- Where are we?" she asked

"In the middle of Boney Island doing a challenge" said Ian as Alex helped to her feet and she smiled at him.

**Confessional**

**It's like couples therapy**

Serena- Okay I haven't talked to him since ditto situation actually more like avoiding him but I'm scared that we were moving too fast come on he said I love you like after knowing him for two weeks

Alex- Isn't usually the guy that afraid to say I love you but I said it and what do I get a ditto, I really like her but right now I only think that we're better off as friend/looks sad/

Ian- Man was it difficult being around them

Annaleigh-I think that Sienna should just dump Alan

"Wow looks like Alex and Serena aren't talking, talk about Drama!" said Chris

"Now let's go to the Killer Foxes where Tory is being surrounded by something Riley knows a bit about" said Chris as the camera zoomed to the small screen showing the Killer Foxes hiding behind tree as they looked at the cavemen poking at Tory

"What do we do dude" asked Mark as he looked over

"How about we kick some cavemen butt" said Bambi punching her palm

"Okay let do this thing" said Todd as they stepped out and the cavemen were shocked to see the Killer Foxes in tribal makeup and they ran.

"Yeah you better run" said Todd then he felt something googey fall on his shoulder.

"What was that?" he asked touching it looking up to see the T-Rex looking down at him.

"Run!" yelled Todd as the Killer Foxes ran and Mark picked up the bounded Tory on his shoulder and they ran.

"Where are we going?"Asked Tory still blindfold

"Anywhere but here" said Mark

**Confessional**

**We love Teddy, the T-Rex**

Mark- Dude I want to know how Chris got a T-Rex on this island, like aren't they exicint

Bambi- I think that the T-Rex is awesome if it wasn't trying to eat us every moment it gets

Tory- Wait there was a T-Rex, when?_/confused/_

Todd- It really seems to like me_/looks disgusted/_ Eww!

The challenge kept getting more difficult as the campers were getting reunited.

The Killer Foxes had to save Chanel from red ants, Bianca from a giant Venus flytrap, Maddie from a nest of a mother goose, P.J from the famous bear and Hyacinth from stranded tourist. While the Pouncing Lions had it worst as they saved Abby from a Sasquatch, Meaghan from being tangled in vines, Kimberly from poison ivy.

"Looks like both teams has only two more campers to find but unfornately for them those will be the hardest" said Chris as it showed Blair on a island surrounded by a raging river, Riley sitting before a patch of quicksand, Jason being circled by hungry hounds, and Eddie hanging by a string on a ledge.

"I'm so over this game" said Hyacinth in her black tee with a purple skull and black and purple plaid sweat pants as the sun was now in the middle of the sky.

"You have that right, I still can't believe that grabbed us like that" said Bianca in her pale yellow tank top and matching booty shorts.

"At least you guys weren't awoken by a bird pecking at you" said Maddie as his peck marks could be seen through his white tank top and plaid sweatpants.

"Baby, I'll get Chris back for this" said P.J counseling his baby on his shirtless abs.

"I think we found her" said Chanel only in her pink night baby dress and she still had her green mud mask.

She pointed at Blair holding her knees as she sat on a tiny rock.

"Can't we leave her" said Hyacinth

"I wish, but Chris said that we needed all our teammates" said Alex

"Let's get here" said P.J

"I know you guys are out there, you guys can't just leave me here" she said looking around taking off her blindfold

"Blair, we're here calm down" said Ian as he looked for a way across and he saw a tree trunk that crossed the river going above Blair "Hey you guys go across that branch, I'll get her" said Ian as the guys helped the girl go across the trunk.

So all the Foxes were across safely, then Ian went across and a bit of the trunk broke causing Ian to lose balance

"Be careful Ian" said Serena as they looked on nervously as Ian sat down on the branch directly above Blair which was shaking nervously. He turned him upside down and reached down to her.

"Blair, grab my hand" Ian yelled as Blair reached out to him

"Ian I can't reach" she said as she jumped up to him

"C'mon Blair, I know you could do it" he said as he smiled at her and she jumped but she lost her balance and fell into the raging river.

"Ian!" Blair yelled as she bobbed up and down of the water and Ian jumped into the water right after her.

"Come on you guys we have to do something" yelled Bianca as Maddie and P.J grabbed a Vine and the Killer Foxes ran aside the raging river.

"Ian!" yelled Blair before going underwater and Ian swan down and grabbed her.

They rose up and gasped for air.

"Oh my god, their headed for a waterfall" screamed Chanel pointing at the waterfall

"Give me the rope" ordered Alex as he lassoed the rope to a stationed Ian and Blair.

Ian grabbed the rope and Blair hung onto Ian as the fellow Killer Foxes reeled them in.

"We got you" yelled Maddie as they pulled but the current was much more powerful than the combined Killer Foxes pulling them all into the river

"Oh s-censored-"yelled Bianca as they bobbed in the water

"Here comes the water fall" yelled Ian

"I'm sorry god that I was such a bit-"confessed Blair before they all fell down the waterfall.

Over to the Pouncing Lions, they were having better luck.

"I'll throw them the stick and you guys get Jason" order Kimberly in her white tee and poka dot

"Okay one two three" counted Todd as Mark and him ran after Kimberly throw the stick causing the hounds to run into the woods.

"Hey dude, guess we saved you in the nick of time" said Mark as they untied Jason

"Thanks" said Jason pissed off as he was only in his SpongeBob boxers

"Nice boxer's dude" mocked Todd as Mark laughed with him

"What you said Todd" said Jason grabbing Todd by his "Bro's over Hoe's" shirt

"Nothing man calm down" Todd as Mark separated them

"Well enough fighting, we still have to find Eddie" reminded Tory looking oddly beautiful in only a black tank top and booty shorts with her hair loose as the rest off the girl agreed and they made their way over to Eddie location while on the over side off the island.

**Confessional**

**SpongeBob boxers are so sexy!**

Meaghan- Oh my god like have you seen what these guys sleep in _/starts laughing/_

Tory- SpongeBob boxer C'mon really? Especially from Jason

Todd- These guys on the Pouncing Lions have some weird sleeping clothes

Jason- Their comfortable C'mon

Kimberly- Wow Jason wearing SpongeBob boxer that's so funny and kind of hot!

_/looks disgusted at what she said/_

The Killer Foxes were washed out onto a riverbank; they all dropped from a twenty foot water fall. Alex woke up confused as he saw a familiar figure standing in front of him.

"Is that you Annaleigh?" he asked as he reaches out

"Yeah Alan It's me, what happened to you guys" she asked bubbly

"It's a long story but what happened to you" he asked as Annaleigh helped him wake up the guys

"Well after I got the beavers, I ran into the wood and they tried to eat me but I escaped and I ended up here where you guys were apparently washed up" she said as she explained to the other teammates

"Wow aren't you hurt" asked Ian feeling guilty

"No, I'm fine" Annaleigh said happily

Blair walked up to Ian and tap on his shoulder.

"Hey I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out, no one other than you would have done that for me" she said honestly

"It's no problem, I couldn't have let you drown" he said as Blair hugged him unexpectedly as Serena, Hyacinth, and Bianca looked on.

"So you're saying that she pretending to like Ian just to make Tory angry" Said Hyacinth in shock

"Yeah, she's a two timing skank because she lead Todd the same way" said Bianca as Serena nodded in agreement

"She saw Todd on the dock and made out with him in return for saving one of her friend" said Serena as she stares at Alex and Annaleigh talking.

"And I think she set Dane up putting your ring in his duffle bag so that Chanel can break up with him" said Bianca

**Confessional**

Chanel- Sometimes I still think of Dane, I hope he's okay on Playa des Losers, I loves you babes_/blows a kiss to the camera/_

Annaleigh- I think that Alan's pretty cute; he has that artist "vibe" that I like

Bianca- I can't trust that girl, she's manipulative, backstabbing, high matience slut

Blair-_/Flies her nails looks a camera and drops it/_

"I think he's just ahead" said Meaghan as she looked at the map over Tory and they walked to see Eddie bound and gagged hanging on a branch over a cliff.

"Oh my god, how are we suppose to get to him" asked Kimberly shocked

"What about jumping on the stick" said Meaghan?

"No Meaghan we have to grab him and reel him in" said Bambi as she instructed Tory and Kimberly to get vines

"Now Mark lasso him in" she said as Mark lassoed the hang teammate

"Got him Bam's now what?" he asked

"Reel that sucker in" Bambi said as the teammates reel in the skinny teammate in.

"Where are we" Eddie asked as he shields his eyes from the raging sun.

"That everyone, now what" asked Abby as they looked at the map.

"It says to go to the beach which is down the hill" said Kimberly as they ran for the beach.

The Killer Foxes heard giggling as they made their way towards Riley.

"This is so much funny" said the red head as he was sinking deeper into the quicksand

"Riley are you okay?" asked Bianca shocked

"I'm fine Bianca, this tickles" said Riley in-between laughs

"Okay since he's a complete psychopath, should we save him" said Blair with Annaleigh and Chanel nodding in agreement

"Whatever you guys he's sinking" said Ian as he tried to reach Riley with a stick but Riley wouldn't cooperate

"C'mon Riley we need to win this challenge" said Ian

"Hold up I'm going to get him" said Maddie as he was on a tree ledge and swung on it grabbing Riley as they landed out safely.

"That's was so sexy baby" said P.J hugging and kissing his baby

"It was whatever, babes" he said kissing him again

"I think that we should make it to the beach" said Hyacinth

"It says that it just north of here" said Serena reading the map as they ran towards the beach.

**Confessional**

**You Go Maddie!**

Bianca- Riley is so crazy, but so sexy I don't think I can keep up

P.J- Maddie looked so sexy swinging on that vines, I'll be is Tarzan anytime _/smiles at the camera/_

Maddie- P.J is so crazy, I really see myself staying together with him even after TDI

Blair- That psycho Riley is going to make us lose this challenge _/folds her arms/_

"Look they're right there" screamed Kimberly

"Look at those losers Run!" yelled Blair as both teams ran towards the beach where they saw Chef in a two piece bath suit.

"Looks here maggots, you have to create a raft and row your scrawny butts to camp" said Chef being interrupted by the giggles of the campers "And the last team back will get eliminated" and with that the twenty remaining campers rushed to create a raft.

"Where does this go?" asked Annaleigh holding a screwdriver

"You screw with that" said Blair taking it away from her

"Ohhh…" Annaleigh said helping her team getting wood

Ian looked over at Tory who was hard at work and he missed having her as a friend.

"Oh my god, I'm so tired of this" said Meaghan as she laided on the beach

"Hey big mouth you better start working or you'll be the next one taking that boat" said Jason picking her up

The Killer Foxes were getting done pretty fast as the guys glued and nailed the piece while the girl got the piece.

"Oh my god, I got a splinter" said Blair as Chanel check on her finger

"Blair, you don't have anything" Chanel said rolling her eyes

"Chef Come and check" said Ian as the bikini clad Chef checked the raft to see with it was up to par.

"Okay whiners you can go" said Chef as the girl and Maddie climbed the boat and the guys pushed it out to sea.

"Come on you guys there winning" said Abby

"They still haven't won" said Tory encouraging them as they create a better looking raft than the Killer Foxes did

"Hey Chef come check this" shouted Jason as Chef Check the raft.

"Looking pretty good maggots, your cleared" said Chef as he laided back in the sun sunbathing.

The Pouncing Lions pulled their boat to sea and they rowed collectively catching up to the Killer Foxes

"Row, Row, Row" yelled Kimberly standing in the middle

"Oh my god they're catching up" yelled Chanel as they rowed on a barely stable boat

"Is it me or is this boat leaking" said Blair as her sandals started to get soaked and everyone started freaking out

"Girls start throwing the water out of the boat" said P.J as the girls started throwing the water overboard.

The Pouncing Lions on the other hand were catching up to the struggling Killer Foxes

"It looks like they have a leak" said Tory

"Ha looks like we're going to win" said Jason making Hyacinth sad that he was laughing at them

"Did I tell you guys about the time that the CIA was trying to get me because I was-"said Riley until he was interrupted by Hyacinth

"Hey Riley, yeah can you shut up and start rowing" Hyacinth said as she started throwing water overboard

**Confessional**

Hyacinth-God that kid Riley is annoying, I swear sometime I feel like duct taping him to a wall

Bianca-I think he's so dreamy

Ian-That dude seriously need consoling and some pills

_Blair_- He's a complete freaky, I want him to go away!

"Looks like there head in head, it's going to be a close one" said Chris as he looked in his binoculars

The Killer Foxes were in the lead but it was too close to tell but the Pouncing Lions kept ahead. The girls were doing a good job at keeping the water out.

"Look we're almost winning?" Maddie said but with that the boat collapsed into the sea

"Noo!" yelled Bianca as the Killer Foxes floated in the sea as the Pouncing Lions touched the ground

"And The Pouncing Lions win" said Chris as they celebrated

"You guys won the Where I Am? Challenge and that means that you guys won't have to go through elimination again" explained Chris as the Killer Foxes were now washing up on the beach

"As for you losers, you guys will be eliminated a camper tonight to walk the dreaded Dock of Shame and Board that Boat of Losers" said Chris as the Killer Foxes sat in defeat with the girl pouting and Ian kicking the sand.

**Confessional**

**We'll hate to be the Killer Foxes!**

Hyacinth- I don't know who's going home today but hopefully it isn't me

Ian- We worked so hard so that we lost; hopefully Riley goes because he's crazy

Blair- I couldn't say that I didn't see this coming but I'm sure I'm going to be going home

Bianca- Finally a chance to eliminate that girl

As Meaghan walked back to the cabin after a hard challenge, she felt someone cover her eyes.

"Is that you Annaleigh?" she asked as she heard a muffled giggle

"Nope" said the voice

"Is that you Taylor" she asked to see the cute caramel skinned boy smiling his radiant smile as he took her into the bushes.

"Looks like you guys won" he said as they crouched

"Yeah, I wonder how we got to Boney Island" she said sarcastically

"I might have something to do with a couple of strong interns" Taylor said showing off his biceps

"But Taylor did you get in trouble for hanging with me?" she asked scared of the response

"Surprisely no because I would hate to not see you" he said seeing her blush

"Meaghan, where are you?" shouted the queen bee

"Taylor I have to go I'm sorry" Meaghan said kissing Taylor on the check before heading out to meet the queen.

**Confessional**

Meaghan- Taylor is like the cutest guy ever; he's really sweet and has an awesome personality. I really hope I stay here long enough to stay with him

As the Pouncing Lions were relaxing in bed, Mark found a heart shape letter under his pillow.

"What's this?" he asked as he pulled in open

"_Hey Mark if you got this letter, I'm writing to tell you that I really like you but I know that you have your eyes on Abby but I really love the way you're always happy and I love that you're awesome but I wouldn't want to come in-between Abby and you, sincerely Your loved one"_

That was what was written in the letter and then he heard Abby walk in.

"Hey Mark, what you up too" she asked laying down next to him.

"Nothing babes" he said hugging her still wondering who could have wrote that letter.

Over at the Killer Foxes cabin porch Alex was playing his guitar when Annaleigh walked up the steps

"_When I met you it's like me heart_-"he sang until he was startled by Annaleigh who was bobbing her head to the music

"I know it was pretty bad sorry" he said scratching the back of his neck

"No it wasn't Alex, it was really good" she said holding his hand

"Annaleigh that was the first time you said my name right" Alex said happy

"I know Alan" she said and he laughed

"Well I'm glad that you liked it" he said as he started to play again as Serena walked over to the cabin she saw them laughing

"You know that I'm kind of okay with Alex hanging with Annaleigh" she said shrugging

"Serena, you're so strong to be okay with that because I won't know how to handle that" said Maddie hugging her

**Confessional **

Serena- You know I'm happy for Alex because I just wasn't ready for a relationship and anyways Annaleigh's an awesome girl and he totally deserves someone like her

Alex- You know after the Serena thing, I noticed that Annaleigh was actually a really cool girl, like we like the same kind of music and she has an unique look at life

"Hello Killer Foxes, tonight you dudes are going to be eliminating a camper because you guys lost the "Where Am I?" challenge which had some great TV moments like the time you guys saved Blair which was totally unexpected but unfortunately one of will be walking the **Dock** of **Shame** and boarding the **Boat** of **Losers**" said Chris as Chef handed the Bermuda triangle pendants to Chris

"The first camper getting a pendant tonight will be **Ian**" Chris said throwing the pendant

"**Maddie **and **P.J **here's your pendants" throwing them to the couple

"**Bianca** and **Serena**"

"**Chanel** here's yours" said Chris with two more pendants on the plate

"**Alex**, here yours dude" he said as the four remaining campers were freaking out

"And the last camper getting a pendant will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wow this is a shocker **Blair**" he said as all the camper gasped

"You guys are lucky I didn't get in the bottom three" said Blair grabbing her pendant

"What how could that witch be save and I'm in the bottom again" asked Hyacinth

"Well that's the way your teammates voted" said Chris moving her away from the camera "Well it's up to you the viewers to decide who goes will it be the wild child **Riley**, The Blonde **Annaleigh**, and Loner **Hyacinth**"

"The conclusion to this dramatic campfire ceremony and more on the next episode of **Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive**" said Chris winking at the camera

________________________________________________________________________

Well that was the long awaited chapter, I know it was boring at time but that was because I couldn't really work on it in one sitting like usually do. But as you saw **Mark** has a secret admire who will Abby feel about this and **Meaghan** got a love interest in intern **Taylor** that I found them cute to write also I loved the challenge and **Bianca** and **Serena** added** Hyacinth** to their clique but she might get eliminated. Also we saw Annaleigh and Alex becoming close friends. They're also action for **Maddie** and **P.J** as well as the Killer Foxes helping out **Blair**. Also we didn't see any Tory and Ian interaction at all but soon next chapter they'll get there get interaction so sorry to the Tory Ian fan. Also thanks to the readers you guys really helped out because I got awesome feedback and ten people vote sending Cam home. Next chapter we'll find out whose **Mark **secret admire, more of** Annaleigh** and **Alex** and a major secret reveled so remember vote to vote off

**Riley**, **Annaleigh**, and** Hyacinth**

So I'm sorry for making you guys wait but I'll work hard on the next chapter to have it out next week or on the weekend.

So Bye and please write who you guy think Is Mark's secret admirer and what should the next challenge be?

So Bye you guys and I'm sorry for making you guys wait?

:]


	14. Face Your Fears!

**Face Your Fears**

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, we saw Cameron get eliminated but he kissed Meaghan & was reunited with his crush Karma

_(Show's Cam and Meaghan kiss also Karma and Cam moment on boat)_

Also the Killer Foxes got a visit from unlikely visitors, one hint RACCONS! Man

_(Show's Killer Foxes freaking out over Raccoons)_

Also Meaghan was bummed out by Cam's departure until she met Taylor, one of my favorite interns

_(Show's Taylor and Meaghan hanging out)_

We also had Alex and Serena officially part way and actually remaining friendly which was a bummer

_(Show's them breaking up and them laughing)_

Then we had the Where Am I? Challenge where we had importune team captains Todd and Ian having to find their lost teammates

_(Show's Intern lugging campers and Todd & Mark getting up)_

Which made some crazy Total Drama Island moments like the Pouncing Lions running away from Teddy, the T-Rex, Maddie saving Riley from quicksand, and the Killer Foxes all working together to help, you would believe this, BLAIR

_(Show's Pouncing running from Teddy, Quicksand incident, and them working together to save Blair)_

While the campers didn't expect that they would have to get their boat evaluated by none other than Chef!

_(Show's Chef critzing the boats in a bikini and the campers laughing)_

But it was the Pouncing Lion's that came out victorious as the Killer Foxes were having problem staying afloat

_(Show's lions celebrating and Foxes getting washed up on shore)_

While the Killer Foxes we're deliberating, Alex and Annaleigh were getting friendly

_(Show's Annaleigh and Alex laughing while Serena looks on)_

Also Mark was laying on his bed when he discovered a secret letter under his pillow, which let him know that someone on the island was completely in love with him

_(Show's Mark reading the letter and Abby lying in bed with him)_

Which left the Killer Foxes deciding to put Hyacinth, Annaleigh and Riley in the bottom three

_(Show's the team shocked as Blair got her pendant and Hyacinth angry and Riley smiling) _

Will Taylor and Meaghan be a fling or the real thing, Will Maddie and P.J. make us swoon, Will Serena get jealous, Will Mark find out who's his secret admirer, Will Blair continue to reek havoc on the Island, Will Tory and Ian finally make up, This and hopefully more on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" Chris McLean said walking up and down the Dock of shame

_(Winks at the __camera__, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

"And the next camper saved by the viewers was Annaleigh" said Chris throwing the pendant over to the beautiful blonde which walked over to Chanel, Chanel giving her a high five.

Hyacinth rolled her eyes to the girl as Chris opened the next envelope.

"And the next camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

Hy-" was saying Chris until interrupted by the sound of a helicopter and a spotlight shined on Riley

"What going on?" asked Ian which Chris shrugged

"Riley McAdams, we have got you surrounded" said a man from the helicopter

"It is the C.I.A, If you try to escape we will find you" said the man as Riley laughed

"Wait everything you was saying was TRUE" yelled Hyacinth though the roaring

"Nope only the thing about the C.I.A" Riley said grinning as he looked over to Bianca

And he walked over to her and pulled her down into a long passionate kiss.

The campers looked at them in shock and he brought her back up.

"Was that everything you wanted?" he asked looking deep into her eyes

"And then more but when will I see you again?" Bianca asked

"Soon I promise" he said grinning again "You'll never catch me alive" he yelled with a fist in the air and he throw down a smoke bomb and he was gone

"Wow where did he go?" asked Ian

**Confessional**

**Bye, Bye Riley**

Bianca- I want Riley back, he's such a sweetheart and he's so fine, girl you don't even know

Blair- Thanks god that psycho loser left even though I would have loved for that crazy Goth girl to have left but beggars can't be choosers _/flies her nails again/_

P.J- I wonder what the C.I.A wanted with Riley; maybe he's a double agent

Chanel & Annaleigh-

Annaleigh- Oh my god Ryan and Blanca are so cute

Chanel- _/looks at Annaleigh in frustration/_ It's Riley and Bianca and they so totally are

"Well since Riley technically quit TDI:IT it looks like Hyacinth you're still in the game," said Chris, as Hyacinth was still shocked over what had just happened.

"So good night campers, have sweet dreams" said Chris laughing as the Killer Foxes walked back their cabin with Hyacinth giving him the finger.

Back at the cabins, the Pouncing Lions were looking to see which camper got the axe.

"I thinks its Bianca" said Kimberly as the girl sat on the steps

"No it's Ian of course" said Meaghan flipping her hair

"Looks It's them" said Abby as the girls looked over

"Oh no It was Riley" said Bambi disappointed

"Yeah it was him" said Bianca still crying

"But how?" asked Tory

"The C.I.A finally caught up with him" said Maddie

"Wait that was true" said the Pouncing Lion girls

"That's what I said" P.J said with the girl laughing

Over at the Killer Foxes porch, Ian and Alex were talking.

"So you like Annaliegh" said Ian shocked

"It's not like that, she has a unique view on life" said Alex tuning his guitar

"Okay I've met a goldfish more interesting than her," said Ian micking a fish causing them to laugh

"But dude, tell me about you and Tory" asked Alex

"She's not speaking to me AND I'M STILL THE JERK FOR KISSING Blair" he said dramatically as he looked at Tory "Sometimes I wish I could just tell how I feel"

"So tell her punk" said Jason grabbing him from behind

"How long you've been listening to us" asked Alex

"Let's just say long enough to know that my buddy Ian here totally has the hot for Tory" said Jason kissing Ian on the cheek and Ian pushed him off and he sat next to Alex

"I really just respect that she's not girly but is still beautiful and the way she laughs at the stupidest things" Ian confessed

"THEN TELL HER!" yelled Alex and Jason as he look over at Tory

"It's not that easy" he said still looking at her until Jason put an arm around his shoulders

"Well while you two whimsy complete each other, I'm going to go talk to a certain sexy girl" Jason checking his breath walking over to Hyacinth

**Confessional**

**When It Was Me & You**

Ian- I just want things to go back to the way they were, just Ian and Tory

Tory- It's not like I don't miss Ian because I do like every day but I'm just not ready to be his friend

Hyacinth- After almost being eliminated It made be wonder how I could have actually like someone like Jason, from what I saw on the challenge he wasn't concerned about our safety he just wanted to win

Hyacinth was doing Tai Chi wearing black sweat pants and a white tank top with her hair in a messy bun.

"What you doing Hya?" asked Jason putting an arm around her

"Tai Chi" she said opening her eyes annoyed removing his arm

"What's wrong babes?" he asked trying to do Tai Chi

"First of all I'm not your babes and second of all I just want to be alone" she said pushing him against a wall.

"So does that mean I can't do this" he said trying to kiss her and she kicks him in the privates.

"I still have the hot's for you baby" he said and she laughed

**Confessional**

**Remind Us Not To Mess With Hyacinth**

Hyacinth-_/sweaty and grinning/ _Damn that felt really good but really bad at the same time /_grin turns into a frown/_

Jason-_/still in pain/ _Wow That girl sure can kick

Lying down on Blair's bed, the Bad Girl's Alliance we're talking.

"I can't believe those losers didn't put me on the bottom three" said Blair flipping her hair

"So what going on between Alex and you" asked Chanel nudging Annaleigh

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Blair

"Well since Serena and Alex broke up, Annaliegh has totally like become his best friend" said Chanel

"So like usual I'm the last one to know" said Blair

"W-Wha-" started Annaliegh

"We're here to win not to leave here with boyfriends" said Blair "I'm sorry but if any of you start breaking up his alliance, you're out" said Blair

"Okay Blair" he said in unison

"Now Annaleigh can you go heat up my shower" said Blair pushing Annaliegh out

**Confessional**

Annaliegh- I really do like Blair but sometimes she's sooo bossy

Chanel- I'm really not liking how Blair think that we're her slaves like get your butt up and heat your own damn shower

Blair- These girls hormones are like on crack like the have to have a boyfriend our their not happy

"Now Campers, It's time for bed luckily tomorrow there will be no challenge" said Chris over the loud speaker as the campers cheered form their beds

"That means get can actually hang out on the beach tomorrow Mark" said Abby sitting next to a distracted Mark

"Yeah uh, uh" said Mark

"Mark, what's wrong, you've been like distracted this whole day" she said pulling his face towards hers.

"I guess I have, haven't I" he said smiling "I'm fine, just thinking" Mark said pulling her into a sweet kiss

"Well I have the perfect way to make you happy again" said Abby taking off her glasses, loosening her hair and pulling Mark into the confessional

**Confessional**

**Sex on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!**

Abby-_/with crazy bed head/ _I really like Mark, more than I've ever like someone but something is wrong with him it's like something is bothering him

Mark-_/with crazy bed head/ _I really like Abby, but whoever wrote that letter really got me and it's not like Abby doesn't mean anything it's that this secret admirer really gets me

The campers awoke to a beautifully sunny day on Thunder Island.

Finally the campers had a day all to themselves and they were enjoying it.

The girls of the island were sitting trying to eat the disgusting slob Chef made for breakfast.

"It's so beautiful today, I'm totally going tanning" said Annaleigh

"Well I'm going snorkeling" said Bambi with a tube coming out her mouth

"Binky come on, we totally have to go have fun" said Serena to a depressed Bianca

"Come on Abby, lets go make the biggest sandcastle ever" said Kimberly as the girls were all starting to pile out

"You call this breakfast!" yelled Jason to Chef

"DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY" yelled Chef from over the counter

"Make me" said Jason folding his arms as the other camper looked in awe.

"Boy, you don't want to mess with me" said Chef picking up the five foot nine teen off his feet

"Your just the person I want to mess with" said Jason pointing Chef in the chest and Chef dropped the boy on his butt.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" said Jason as he winked at Hyacinth

"Tory you coming with?" asked Maddie as P.J had his arm around him

"I'll catch up with you guys later" said Tory playing with her food until she a familiar muscular red head standing in front of her.

"Hey Tory" Todd said extremely excited

"Hi Todd, why are you so happy this mourning" asked Tory

"Because I thought maybe you and me go on a hike today" he said

"I don't know Todd" she said unsure

"Well If I were you I'll make your mind fast because I happened to have stolen some food from Chef's secret pantry and he's going to notice in one two thr-" said Todd until they heard a familiar voice say

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY DORITOS"

"I think we better go" said Tory as she grabbed Todd's hand and they ran into the jungle.

**Confessional**

**Chef vs. Jason**

Jason- Chef doesn't know what he's in for if he messes with Jason Ramone, lets just say it would be pretty

Chef- That kid Jason must have either bump his head a bit to hard or he's really looking for a beat down_/ starts laughing/ _either way I still control what goes in his food

Tory- I can't believe he stole from Chef. He's insane

Todd- _/acts like he's gone the academy award/_ I'll like to thank Jason for distracting Chef, Mark for breaking the lock on the pantry and Eddie for being so sneaky, I love you guy

Back at the beach, Jason and Mark were picking teams for their beach football game

"I pick P.J of course" said Mark as P.J joined Ian and Alex

"That blows we only have three players" said Eddie

"No you don't I'll play" said Maddie

"Nah babes, you can't play you'll break something" said P.J pulling his boyfriend to the side

"What's that suppose to mean P.J" asked Maddie

"Well that you can't play babes" said P.J laughing

"Oh really game on" said Maddie nudging him in the stomach while the guys ohed.

"Banana hammock, Chris in jelly, twenty five hut" said Maddie and the other team was confused

**Confessional**

P.J.- I really didn't mean it like that, it's just that I didn't want to see Maddie get hurt

Maddie- Okay Babes, lets get one thing clear, I might be the more femine one in the relationship but you better believe I can't play football just like the rest of the guys

Back in the jungle, Tory was leading Todd through the jungles of Thunder Island and he was already tired of walking.

"Tory, how much longer?" asked Todd worn out

"Just a little bit longer" she said jumping over a tree branch

"C'mon you said that a half an hour ago" said Todd

"What aren't you rugged enough for a little hike?" said Tory laughing

"Oh I'll show you rugged" said Todd running after Tory

"Oh you'll never catch me" mocked Tory as they got to the clearing and she stopped

"Oh I got you now" said Todd grabbing her from behind and they feel to the floor.

"Hahaha" laughed Tory as she rolled in the ground with Todd until they came to a stop with her on top of her,

"You look so beautiful right now" said Todd as he put one of Tory curls back in place and he kissed her and she kissed him back

Back at the Beach, Kimberly and Abby were making a sandcastle.

"So Abby, how's it been with Mark?" asked Kimberly

"It's been okay but I can't help but think that he has something to tell me" said Abby fixing up the castle

"Like what?" Kimberly asked patting down sand

"Ever since we finished the last challenge, he's been distant but maybe it's just me because we did it last night" said Abby causing Kimberly to shriek

"What?" she asked eagerly

"Yeah it happened and in the confessional" confessed Abby laughing at Kimberly shocked face.

**Confessional**

**The Things We've Seen**

Kimberly- I'll never see this place the same ever again /looks around/ Eww I'm so out of here

Back at the clearing, Todd and Tory were still kissing.

"Todd I can't do this" said Tory moving away

"Why?" asked Todd

"Because we're friends only friends" said Tory sitting down with her face in her knees

"I'm sorry Tory, I shouldn't have kissed you" said Todd

"I should have punched you in the face" mumbled Tory

"Harsh much"

"I'm sorry, It's just that you've been like my best friend here and I don't wan-" Tory started until she was interrupted by Todd

"Want to mess that up with us kissing, I get it" said Todd patting her in the back

"Well, let's completely forget that this happened and lets get back to the camp because it's getting dark" he said

"Race you there?" said Tory smiling

**Confessional**

**Todd & Tory!**

Todd_-/covered in grass & mud_/ I didn't mean to kiss her, it just happened but it felt so right but I respect she just wants to be my friend

Troy- _/covered in grass & mud/_ I jut wanted to let loose. The whole Ian thing was completely bumming me out and Todd was there and I just kissed him but I don't like him and what happened in the wood, stays in the wood.

While walking back to cabins Blair and Meaghan were speaking about the campers.

"I heard that supposedly the wannabe and the party animal were totally getting it on in guess what the confessional" said Meaghan and Blair gasped.

"I can't believe that those dewbs were having sex in the confessional" said Blair "I knew that plain Jane attitude was all an act she's a total sexaholic"

"That's why I love you, Meaghan your like my own personal Perez Hilton" said Blair as they laughed together.

Sitting on the porch, Maddie's team was celebrating their victory

"Maddie I have a new depth of respect for you" said Jason hugging him

"Thanks Jason" he said looking at P.J sitting quietly in the corner.

"Maddie, you were totally the MVP of that game" said Eddie

"Now some people thought I couldn't play" said Maddie

"Maddie, you rock man" said Mark as Maddie walked over to where P.J was sitting

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" said Maddie laying his head on P.J's shoulder

"I'm sorry" mumbled P.J

"I couldn't hear you" said Maddie with a smirk

"Maddie My Love I'm so so Sorry I under estimated you, I now learn to never do that and also I was being the world biggest idiot today I'm so so Sorry" yelled P.J

"I accept your apology" said Maddie hugging P.J and P.J gave him a kiss

Back at the Killer Foxes porch, Alex was playing his guitar when a certain blonde beauty walked out the cabin.

"Hey Alex" she said sitting down next to him

"Hi Serena" he said smiling at her  
"You know that what happened between us doesn't mean that we can't be friends" she said breaking the awkward silence

"I know, I really still do like you" he confessed "Serena, you made me feel awesome and great"

"Alex, it's just that we we're moving a little to fast for me"

"But you could have told me Serena" Alex said raising her chin

"I know Alex sometimes I miss your songs" Serena confessed giggling like a two year old

"Well you know that I wrote you a song right" said Alex

"Really I totally want to hear it" said Serena huddling next to him as he started to strum his guitar

**Confessional**

**Nice To See Them As Friends**

Serena- Alex is awesome, We just we're ready for each other but any girl on this island would be lucky to have him

Alex- Do I miss Serena? Yeah but we're like the best of friends and I'm happy that we ended like that

All the campers were huddled on the beach while Alex strummed his guitar.

"Hey Jason, what are you most scared of?" asked Ian

"Nothing" Jason said comfortably

"You have to be scared of something" said Kimberly

"Okay I'm scared of Spider" Jason confessed, "It's those eyes, it freaks me out"

"Ohh me too" said Bambi raising her hand "I hate spiders"

"Spiders, that's what your scared of" laughed Tory

"Well what are you scared of, Xena" said Jason

"Well I'm scared of chick flick marathon" said Tory

"C'mon really" said Todd

"The one thing that freaks me out is Deer's" Todd confessed

"But their so cute" said Annaleigh

"Have you seen those eyes"

"Alex what are you freaked out by?" asked Chanel

"Clown, I just hate them"

"But what about you Annaleigh" he asked

"Bad haircuts, all the way" Annaleigh said

"Me two, that is so scary but I'm more afraid of being put upside down" said Chanel

"Hyacinth, what your biggest fear?" asked Meaghan laying on her stomach

"My biggest fear has got to be drowning" she said

"But , you haven't told us your fear" said P.J

"It's Defusing a bomb under pressure"

"Mine is Falcons" said P.J and Maddie gave him a kiss

"Well mines, weird but I'm totally freaked out by stinky armpits" said Maddie with the other campers laughing

"That's funny Maddie, but mines tight places" said Abby

"Mark what are you afraid of?" asked Serena

"It's stupid, but I'm scared of swimming" said Mark

"Dude, really?" said Ian being that he loves surfing

"Yeah something happened to me when I was younger an I've been afraid to swim ever since" Mark explained and Abby hugged him tighter

"But what you're afraid of Dude" said Mark pushing Ian

"I'm scared of Tornadoes dude" said Ian

"Well I'm scared of heights" said Bianca

"Serena what are you afraid of?" asked Bambi

"Being buried alive" said Serena "I've always had nightmares about that"

"Well I'm not afraid of anything" said Kimberly folding her arms

"That's bull" said Jason "You must be scared of something goody two shoes"

"I'm just not scared of anything" she said

"Okay Kimberly, your afraid of _something_, spit it out" said Tory

"Nope nothing" Kimberly said

"Well since Kimberly's not afraid of anything, what your biggest fear Princess" asked Todd

"Well I'm scared of walking in a minefield with _high heels_" said Blair

"Oh my god, that is scary" said Serena

"What's so scary about that?" asked Mark and the guys laughed

"You try walking in five-inch heels" said Bianca sticking up for her enemy

Thunder Island was an unbearable humid mess, the next morning.

"Good Mourning Campers, Today you'll have a challenge that is surely make you want to run for mommy" said Chris

"Doesn't Chris know I need my beauty sleep" said Blair removing her eye covers.

"Ah!" screamed Ian as he saw her in her green mud mask

"What you've never seen a mud mask" said Blair

"Girl you look like Marvin the Martian" said Bianca with Hyacinth and Serena giggling

" Oh yeah, you're to talk you last season wearing-" started Blair

"Blair come on, It's to early for this" said Maddie rubbing his eyes

**Confessional**

**There's a war a brewing**

Bianca- I'm tired of that girl and I'm going to tell you this, It's the calm before the storm soon enough, there's going to be a war

Blair- I can't stand her, too bad that her psycho boyfriend left and I have a plan for her _/rubs her hands together/_ you guys wait and see

Over at the cafeteria, the Pouncing Lions and Killer Foxes were sitting at their tables with the campers all worn out.

"Hello Campers, you guys look horrible" said Chris walking into the cafeteria

"Blair used up and the cool water" said Bambi her teeth chattering

"Well you guys such have woken up earlier" said Blair

"Well It's time for the next challenge" said Chris holding

"What is it?" asked Jason

"It's Face… Your… Fears" said Chris "You guys will be face your deepest fears today"

"Whoever gets over their fears will add a point to your tem and the team with the most point win" explained Chris

"You'll be separate with mini groups of fears" said Chef

"Wait how do you know our fears?" asked Annaleigh

"It's the wonder of camera recording us twenty-four seven" said Hyacinth

"That's right Chef, Bambi and Jason you both seem a fear other a certain eight legged insect" said Chris as Chef showed off the giant spider.

"I'm not scared of that" said Bambi

"So Mark and Hyacinth, you both have a fear of something water related so head out to the beach" said Chris "Serena, you've got a date with a few tons of sand"

"Oh crap" said Serena

"So lets go outside and it's time for Bambi and Jason to take the plunge" said Chris as they walked outside to see two glass caskets

"What are we suppose to do?" asked Jason

"You two are going to lay down and your going to be covered in spiders for take least ten minutes" explained Chris

"I'm not doing that" said Jason

"Well then the Pouncing Lions lose a point" said Chris

"C'mon Jason you could do it" said Bambi as they both laid in the coffin and Chef started pouring in buckets off spiders

"And the clock starts now" said Chris looking at his clock

"Now Bianca you have a flight to catch" said Chris as the raggedy yellow plane landed and Chef was in a flight attendant costume

**Confessional**

**Ahh! Chef in a Dress**

Bambi- Sometimes I think Chef's a drag queen…

Blair- He's does make up flawlessly…

Jason- I swear that I saw him trying on a Cinderella dress…

Maddie- Do I think Chef's a Drag Queen, Um Yes

Chef- _/wearing blue eye shadow and Cinderella wig and dress/_ what? Can't a man wear a dress

Chris-_/Laughing Hysterically/_

Now Chris was on the beach with Mark as the looked into the horizon

"Now Mark, I know you have a fear of swimming, but will you put aside that fear to save a fellow camper" said Chris

"What do you mean?" asked Mark

"Well Hyacinth's fear is drowning and right now she's on the verge of drowning" said Chris laughing

"Man, you're sadistic" said Mark as they heard Hyacinth cries for help

"Help me, please I don't want to die" she yelled

"So what are you going to do?" asked Chris as Mark paced back and forth

"HELP!"

"Wait up Hyacinth, I'm coming" yelled Mark ripping off his shirt

"Oh this is going to make a great TV moment" said Chris

"Hold on Hyacinth, I'm coming" yelled Mark try to swim over the splashing waves

"Mark, Is that you?" asked Hyacinth with a life jacket

"Yeah Hya, I got you" said Mark pulling her back to the beach as the waves pounded on them

"I hate the water" said Hyacinth spitting out a mouthful of water as the washed up on the beach

"And that's a point for both the Pouncing Lions and the Killer Foxes" said Chris as Mark got but raging angry

"I swear I'm going to get you" said Mark being held back by Hyacinth

**Confessional**

**Chris needs Therapy**

Mark_-/soaking wet/_ Man, does that man get under my skin

Hyacinth_-/soaking wet/_ I'm so glad Mark was there to save me

Over in the Mess hall, Chris walked over to Annaliegh who was sitting in a barber chair

"Wait, are you going to cute off my hair" said a scared Annaleigh

"Noo, I like you too much" said Chris

"Oh thanks"

"But you are going to wear this hideous wig" said Chris holding up a Hannah Montana wig

"No!" cried Annaliegh as Chris put on the wig

"And you must wear it the whole day" said Chris

Overhead, a plane was roaring.

"Maggot, you have to jump out the plane" yelled Chef over the roar of the plane

"Is this safe" asked Bianca

"Yeah we had a intern test this out" said Chef

"Is he okay?"

"Well that's a different story but you still have to jump" yelled Chef opening the door to the plane holding her parachute

"You must be out your mind" said Bianca standing up

"Did you speak back to me"  
"Have a nice fall Chef" said Bianca as she pushed Chef out the door

"Oh snap, I don't know how to fly a plane" she said holding the wheel

Meanwhile, Ian was burring Serena.

"Ian get me out of here, in three minutes" said Serena holding her walkie-talkie

"I will don't worry" said Ian smiling at her as he dumped the last dump of dirt

"Wow what that noise?" asked Ian

"What do you mean?" asked Serena's pixilated voice

"I think it's a " he started to ay

"A what?" asked Serena

"A TWISTER" yelled Ian as she could hear the storm closing in next to him

"Ian, Ian" she yelled freaking out

Over on the other side of the beach, Blair was walking carefully in seven-inch heels through a minefield

"You must make your way across" said Chris

"I think I got that McLean" she said aggravated

"Someone's mad"

Blair walked carefully across the five feet line as she had to walk fifteen feet.

She almost tripped but quickly regained her balance.

"Those ballet classes came in handy" she thought to herself

Then she made in across the ten feet line.

"Blair, you've almost hav-" started Chris until they heard the roar of something

"What is that?" she asked as they looked up to see the raggedly plane breaking into piece falling out the sky

It crashed into the water and Blair lost her balance and she fell on a mine.

But the mine exploded confetti and slime!

"I hate this island" yelled Blair throwing the heels at Chris.

The other campers weren't having that much luck themselves as Meaghan couldn't disarm her bomb, Maddie couldn't stand the smell of the armpits, Chanel couldn't stay up-side down and Todd freaked out on the sight of the baby deer.

"With P.J. confronting his Falcon fear, the score is Lions three and Foxes two" said Chris

"Wait, what about Serena" asked Bianca

"Oh Shit" said Ian as he ran to the ditch and started digging out Serena.

Serena looked pissed.

"Hey, I'm sorry S, it's that the tornado swept me far away" Ian explained

"Do I get a point?" asked Serena

"Yeah, you were in there for ten minutes" said Chris

"It's okay" said Serena getting happy again

Meanwhile Alex was sitting on the dock when out of the corner of his eyes and he saw something

"Who's there?" he asked "If it Todd, it's not throwing my guitar in the beach isn't funny"

"Todd, I'm Bozo the clown" said a jolly clown honking his horn.

"Ahh!" yelled Alex

"All Bozo wants is a photo" said the clown

"Now I don't like clowns" said Alex backing up

"Bozo's a nice clown, look I'll make you a balloon animal" said Bozo making him a snake

"Thanks"

"Look Kid, either take a pictua or you're team losing this challenge" said the clown in a thick Boston accent lighting a cigar

"Okay" said Alex hugging the clown

"Cheese" said Bozo in his happy voice and he took the picture

"And Now it's a Lions three Foxes four, lets see how's Tory doing" said Chris

Tory was sitting in the cafeteria and after four chick flicks she was freaking out.

"Where's the action, the suspense, the hunky bad ass actor?" she asked

"I'm tired of this" Tory said seeing Ryan Gosling picks up Rachel McAdams in the Notebook

"C'Mon Tory you can do it, I know you can" said Ian cheering her on

"What are you doing, encouraging the other team" said Blair

"Blair, she's still one of my friend" he said winking at Tory and she kept her head in the game.

"Well Tory after four continuous chick flicks and Glitter, I think you deserve a point" said Chris

"Wait, that was actually sweet, but too mushy for me" Tory said

**Confessional**

**Bozo and The Notebook!**

Alex- You know what Bozo has got to be the coolest clown I've ever met

Tory- I can't believe Ian stuck up for me maybe I had it all wrong _/smiles/_ and Once I win this, I'm going to win a bunch of action movies

Meanwhile, a recovered Chef was trying to put Abby inside of tight cage

"I'm not going in there" said Abby kicking a screaming

"Abby really it's not even all that bad" said Kimberly

"I' m not doing it, I'm sorry you guys" said Abby as her teammate sighed and Kimberly rolled her eyes

"That means that the Lions have four points and the Foxes five" said Chris

"Now Eddie you're going to have to face, Darth Chefer" said Chris

"What?" asked the lanky kid picking up his glasses

"You'll be facing me" said Chef in a Darth Vader costume with the voice modifier, waving his red light saber

"Here's your kid" said Chris giving him the green and yellow light saber

"Eddie, you can do this" cheered on Tory

"C'mon I know you could beat him" encouraged Mark

"Are you really goin to listen to them, dewb?" said Chef closing in on Eddie

"Show him that you're not a nerd" said Jason

"I'm not a dewb" aid Eddie getting angry

"What you say Maggot"

"I'M NOT A DEWB!" yelled Eddie striking at Chef with this light saber

They clashed back and forth with Eddie putting up a good fight.

"I have to give it to you kid, you're a great opponent" complimented Chef as they were in a standoff

"Well thank you Chef" said Eddie with a grin as he pushed Chef back and flipped behind Chef and struck him in the back.

"And the Pouncing Lions get another point bring them in a tie" said Chris as the Pouncing Lions celebrated Eddie victory

"Well that means Kimberly has to overcome her fear"

"But she said she didn't have one" said Blair

"Oh she has one" said Chris as Kimberly looked shocked

"Okay I have a fear of heights" confessed a humiliated Kimberly

"Kimberly, to give your team the win you must jump over the heights mountain in Thunder Island" said Chris as Kimberly stood near the edge

"Ha, she wouldn't do it" said Blair with Chanel and Annaleigh-still wearing the Hannah Montana wig- laughing.

"So what's it going to be Kimberly, give the Pouncing Lions the win, or cause them to eliminate another camper"?

Kimberly stuck one leg out over the edge and quicky put in back.

"I'm sorry you guys I can't do it" said Kimberly crying her eyes out as Tory and Bambi hugged her

"Looks like the Killer Foxes win this challenge and also a dinner" said Chris as they celebrated

"Ha, you Lions don't make this game any fun" mocked Blair

"Oh that's it" said Tory grabbing Blair's hair

"Oh my god let go" said Blair grabbing her hair

Ian and P.J. grabbed Blair as Mark and Todd grabbed Tory.

"Oh my god, this is so exciting" said Bianca

"If this doesn't make rating go over the roof, nothing will" said Chef eating popcorn with Chef

"Get off me, I'm fine" said Tory shrugging off the boys as she stormed back to camp

**Confessional**

**It's about to be a what, a girl fight**

Ian- I can't believe Tory went off like that, but Blair shouldn't have procated her

Bianca- That's what that skinny hefta deserves

Eddie- Oh My God, that was so hot, all we need was some mud _/eyes twinkle/_

Serena- We all knew the S/censored/ was going to hit the fan

Todd- I love Tory but C'mon Blair, you're going to hit Blair

Blair_-/hair's all over the _place/

She's so going down and I think she pulled off one of my ententsions, I'm going to get daddies lawyers to handle her

Tory- _/hairs all over the place/_ Blair need to learn a lesson in humliate and I know violence isn't the answer but you should have been in my shoes.

While walking back to camp, Meaghan felt a two very muscular arm hug her.

"Hi Taylor" said Meaghan seeing her friend smiling with radiant smile

"Hey come on, I want to show you something" said Taylor

"But I have to talk about to tonight eliminitation" said Meaghan pulling away

"You're making me sad" said Taylor putting on a baby face

"You know, one day that's not going to work on me" she said as he dragged her to the dock.

On the dock were a candle and a picnic basket on the edge of the dock.

"Surprise" he said

"Oh my god, you shouldn't have Taylor" she said hugging

"It wasn't anything really, I thought after eating Chef's crappy food for a week you'll like some edible food"joked Taylor

"Well thanks Taylor" he said eating her Swiss and turkey sandwich and Taylor laughed at the cheese hanging from her sandwich

"So I heard that you didn't overcome your fear" said Taylor

"I tried so hard, It was diffilcult picking between the red wire and blue" she said

"You know that you're one of the coolest people I've met on the island" Taylor confessed

"Aww come on you big teddy bear" she said shoving him

"No really and if I saw you look extremely beautiful right now" he said

"But I have smoke all over my face" she said

"Here I'll get it" Taylor said wiping her face and then he leaned in close and soo did she.

"Am I interputting something" said a familiar skater voice

"No Chris, everything okay" said Taylor annoyed

"Well I need you to warm up my bath" said Chris in his bath robe

"_Sure_, Mr. McLean" said Taylor winking at Meaghan and she smiled

"And I'll be seeing you later Meaghan" said Chris

**Confessional**

**Bad Timing**

Meaghan- I was this close to kiss him and he's so cute and what boy would do that for a girl and Chris seriously needs to do something about his ashy ankles _/whips her head away/_

Chris- I love this job and _/looks at ankles/_ I don't have ashy elbows

Back at the Pouncing Lions, Mark was laying on his bed when he felt something under his pillow.

It was another letter.

_Hi, Mark_

_I want you to meet me in the clearing in the jungle at six-thirty _

_I'll be waiting for you_

_All will reveal itself_

_Muah_

Mark looked at the clock and it was six-fifteen!

He jumped out of bed and he stopped when Abby entered the cabin

"Hey babes, I was thinking maybe we could go –" was saying Abby but he wasn't paying attention

"I'm sorry babes, but I have to be somewhere" said Mark moving away from her "I promise to make it up to you" he said showing off the gorgeous smile.

Abby looked pretty disappointed.

"Abby, I think we should follow him" said Kimberly grabbing her and they ran into the wood

"Kimberly, this is stupid" said Abby

"Do you want to know what your boyfriend is too, our what" said Kimberly stopping

"Well yeah" confessed Abby

"So lets go, we lose him" said Kimberly

"Wait, there he is" said Kimberly as they hid behind a bush.

"Well Mark, looks like you were eager to find out who I am" said the masked girl

"It's just that I feel that you really got me" confessed Mark

"But you understand that I don't want to come between you and Abby" said the girl "Well I think it'll be apporiate for you to remove the mask"

"Okay" said Mark breathing and stepping up to the girl and removed the mask.

And this secret admirer is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Serena!**

"Serena?" he was shocked

"Yeah, I really don't want to come between you and Abby" she said heartfelt

"But you, I thought it would be Bambi or Kimberly" he said

"I know, you wouldn't have thought it would have been me" she said with a smile

"Well now that I know" he started

"Will you kiss me to see if this the real thing" said Serena pulling him in

"Oh my god" said Kimberly as Abby started to tear up

"Maybe it's not what we think it is" said Kimberly as Abby ran into the woods

"Wow that was intense" said Mark "But I still like Abby

"It's okay" said Serena go after her

**Confessional**

**Wow Serena, We'd never thought**

Mark- Wow that was intense, Serena everything I wanted in a girl but In just love Abby

Serena- I really like Mark but he belongs with Abby

Abby- _/mascara running/_ I Can't believe he did that, I hate you Mark Garrison, I hope you die

The campfire was raging and the campers were set for what was sure to be a dramatic elimination ceremony.

"Tonight one of you will be walking down the **Dock** of **Shame** and boarding the **Boat** of **Losers**" said Chris "Many of you overcame your fear, while other chicken'd out"

"But either way tonight's elimination will change this island forever" said Chris as Chef handed him the triangle pendants

"The first camper to be save from elimination will be **Tory**" said Chris giving the blonde, her pendant

"And today's brawl with Blair was awesome"

"The next camper save is **Eddie**, for beating Chef" said Chris

"**Mark** and **Jason**, here's your pendant's"

"**Bambi** here's your pendant" said Chris "I think you still have a spider"

"Ah!" screamed Bambi patting her hair

There was only one more pendant and four more campers.

"And the last camper to get a pendant will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Meaghan**" said Chris giving Meaghan, her pendant.

"That's means that Abby, Todd, and Kimberly, you guys are at the mercy of the viewers" Chris said as the campers were shocked.

"The dramatic conclusion to this and more" said Chris

"Now the next episode of Total **Drama Island: Totally Interactive**"

________________________________________________________________________

Hi, you guys, I'm sorry I made you wait but that was because I had to paint my sister's house but I wrote this extra long chapter.

What a twist having Riley go home and Hyacinth was almost going home!

Lucky Her!

IT'S 18 PAGES LONG! As you guys saw Serena's the secret admirer and will Mark & Abby be over, who'll know! Also Tory and Todd kiss will it become more. Also Tory and Ian finally speak. I loved writing the Blair and Todd fight. I loved writing Hyacinth and Jason flirting. Meaghan and Taylor almost kissed each other, DAMN Chris.

Also I've been having problems with voting again. People please vote and Next chapter will be back by Monday. We'll see how Mark and Serena will work together, there's a war a brewing and I need some ideas for the challenge next chapter. Also each chapter I will include a hints to the major surprise. Also Annaleigh will discover something.

Alex will be in a dilemma and Kimberly might get a love interest!

Here's the hint

Someone will be returning!

So next chapter will included more Backstabbing, Kissing and Blair vs. Tory!

So Vote for who'll like to go home.

**Abby**, **Todd** and **Kimberly**

Abby- Failed challenge, didn't try

Todd- Failed Challenge, tried

Kimberly- Failed, tried

At least 8 votes to continue

So Bye!

:]


	15. Can I Have This Dance?

**Can I Have This Dance?**

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, Man was it Dramatic. Hyacinth was about to be the fifth camper sent home when the C.I.A came looking for my dude Riley and boy did he make a great exit

(Show's Riley kissing Bianca & the smoke bomb)

We had the campers relax and enjoy Thunder Island as we had Maddie show the guys that he can play a mean game of football

(Show's Maddie doing a touchdown dance)

Also Tory and Todd went on a hike, which had them discover feelings for each other as Todd, and Tory kissed each other

(Todd and Tory racing each other & the kiss)

And with the heat turned up some of our campers got hot and heavy with each other

Especially Mark and Abby who did _it _in the confessional

(Show's Hyacinth & Jason flirting, Blair & the girls gossiping, and the confessional shaking)

But what was unexpected was all nineteen campers actually getting along and talking about what freaks them out the most

(Show's the campers talking around the camper fire)

Some reveal they were scared of bad haircuts, spiders, drowning, and walking in high heels in minefield

(Show's Jason freaking out, Blair's explosion, Serena being buried alive and Annaleigh in Hannah Montana wig)

But we had some triumphant victories as Alex overcoming his clown phobia, Eddie beating Chef in a light saber battle, & Tory sitting through Glitter

(Show's them overcoming their fears)

The Pouncing Lions and Killer Foxes were in a tie with Kimberly being the tiebreaker.

Which we found out her fear, which was heights, but she couldn't overcome her fear causing the Pouncing Lions to lose again.

(Show's the Killer Foxes celebrating)

But Blair finally made Tory lose her cool causing them to get into a physical fight and they had to be separated by four of the strongest campers here.

(Blair and Tory fighting with hair flying and guys separating them)

While Meaghan was walking back to camp, my favorite intern Taylor surprised her with a candle light dinner on the dock.

(Show's her surprised)

They were mere inches from kissing when I interrupted just too put you guys on the edge of your seats

(Show's them leaning in and Chris in a bathrobe)

Also Mark discovered who was his secret admirer and it happened to be SERENA! I know and unknowingly Abby and Kimberly saw the whole thing transpire

(Show's Mark unmasking Serena and Abby's reaction to the kiss)

At the dramatic campfire ceremony Abby, Kimberly, and Todd were voted into the bottom three

(Show's the bottom three)

What will happen Now that Mark knows that Serena like him, Will Tory and Blair get along, What will Bianca have up her sleeve, Will Tory pick Ian or Todd, Will Meaghan finally get her kiss from Taylor, Will Annaleigh make the next step with Alex

This and more on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris pacing up and down the Dock of Shame

_(Winks at the __camera__, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

"The next camper to receive a pendant will be **Todd**" said Chris looking at himself in a mirror ignoring the teenager as the two friends hugged each other

"And the sixth camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Abby**" said Chris as Kimberly got her pendant.

"But how?" asked a shocked Mark.

"Well do you guys remember the first elimination?" asked Chris

"Yeah, that arrogant ass Walter got the boot" said Bambi

"Well that happened once again this time, Kimberly got the most votes from the campers & Abby from the viewers and since Kimberly at least tired to overcome her fear and Abby didn't try, that means Abby's gone" explained Chris as Kimberly held on to her best friends hand

"It's okay you guys, I should have tired but I'm okay leaving" said a teary eyed Abby hugging Kimberly as the other campers came around

"I'm going to miss you Abby" said Jason hugging her

"Bye, Abby" said Todd hugging her

"Who's going to help me put eye liner in the morning" said Meaghan cry her eyes out

"I love you Abby, you're awesome and don't let no one tell you otherwise" said Tory as the two girls connect the most

"C'mon smarty it's time to go" said Chef wiping away a tear as Mark pick up her luggage

"Abs, I don't think I could do this without you" said Mark tearing up

"Mark, I know you could win this" said Abby smiling "Have fun and I'll always love you" she said kissing him on the cheek as she climbed the boat and waved until she was out of sight.

**Confessional**

Kimberly- It's sad to see a smart nice leave Total Drama Island, looks like you have to be loud mouth _/show's Bianca/_, Slutty _/show's Serena/_ Bimbo _/show's Annaliegh & Chanel/_ Manipulative bitch _/show's Blair_/ to win this game

Mark- We did it have to be her, I love her, she made me feel smart and good inside like I just wasn't an party hungry idiot

Tory- It's going to be sad see her bed empty tonight, she was a great person

Back at the camp, Alex was sitting outside alone when Annaliegh sat down next to her

"Hey Alex" she said happily "Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"I just wanted to get away for a bit" he said

"I know what you mean sometimes Blair's nagging me about makeup, I just want to go away" she said and Alex laughed

"Wow Annaliegh, but why are you her friend?" he asked

"Even though she might be a bit evil, she's really sweet" said Annaleigh

"You know Annaleigh, I'm really glad you're here" he confessed looking at her

"Why?" she asked

"Because you're always full of life" he said leaning "And that you're really hot"

"You think I'm hot" she said

"Yeah come on, any guy would think so" said Alex

"Thanks, but I rather show you" Annaleigh said pulling him in for a kiss

"Sorry looks like I was interrupting something" said a certain beautiful blond

"Oh Serena" said a shocked Alex

"So" she said with a smirk

"Hi Serena" said Annaleigh

"Hi Annaleigh, well I'm going inside" said Serena going up the step looking back and laughing.

**Confessional**

Annaliegh- Oh my god, I think that Alex is like so cute and he likes me for my brains _/points at her head/_

Alex- I really like Annaliegh, she gorgeous and I also like Serena but we're just friend

Serena- It was so cute seeing them kissing, I felt like a mother watching her little boy have his first kiss _/starts laughing/_

Inside the cabin, Hyacinth and Maddie were talking.

"But Hya, you like him" said Maddie

"I like him, but he's immature" Hyacinth said

"So look at P.J. remember the Remember-a-thon how he kept bugging me but look at him now, he's like a knight in amour" said Maddie as they looked at P.J hanging out with Ian

"But Jason is a juvie kid, who knows when he's going back" said Hyacinth

"But he really likes you because how I've seen how he looks at you" said Maddie nudging him

"Whatever Maddie, he's really going have to show me that he's changing" said Hyacinth

"Hya, you're really stubborn" said Maddie

**Confessional**

Hyacinth- He's such an ass but I feel free when I'm around him

Jason- She's like nothing I've ever seen, She's not like the girls at Juvie and trust me those girls are ugly but she's artsy and alternative and I like that

Maddie- If you ask me, they totally belong together

Meanwhile, the Pouncing Lions were coming back from the campfire ceremony.

"Oh my god, Abby got eliminated" said Bianca

"Well that's another nerd I don't have to worry about" said Blair as the other campers glared at her

Ian was standing behind the wall when he saw Abby coming and he pulled her

"Hey Tory" said Ian

"Ian, what are you doing?" she asked surprised

"Well I thought that maybe we could go on a walk and catch up" said Ian giving her some sunflowers

"Sure, whatever" Tory said playfully pushing him

"So how's very thing been?" he said as they walked in the moonlight woods

"Well it's sure been a ride seeing Karma, Cam, and Abby leaving it's always sad" said Tory

"I know what you mean, I felt like that myself"

"Really when"

"When, I lost you Tory"

"Oh whatever, you had Blair to comfort you" Tory said

"Blair and I never did anything; me and her are two completely different people"

"But I saw you two kissing"

"Umm, because she kissed me" he said "But you know that I still have to teach you how to grind a wave"

"I know loser, once I learn you're going down" Tory said smiling as they headed back to camp

"Well I'll see you later" said Ian as he headed back to his cabin

"Of course" said Tory as she smiled and walked back

Blair looked at the entire conversation in disgust.

"Oh my god, can you believe that Tory and Ian are talking again" said Chanel "I think that their so cute to-"

"What I can't believe that she's actually talking to him again" said Blair

"What do you mean?" asked Chanel

"Well I kissed Ian twice in her face and she still has feeling for him" Blair said looking at Tory go inside her cabin

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that I think you actually like Ian" said Chanel

"Chanel please Ian's just a toy that I'm using to get Tory off this island" she said looking at Ian walk pass them

**Confessional**

Ian- I'm glad that Tory's finally talking to me again

Tory- I could stay angry at Ian after he cheered me on yesterday c'mon he stood up against the queen bitch Blair

Blair- _/fuming mad/_ I hate Tory, fist she rips out my extensions them she's trying to steal my…_/camera goes to static/_

The next morning, the camper was hanging out in the cafeteria, as it was an unusually cloudy windy day.

"I don't think you guys want to go out there" said Meaghan with stick and leaves in her hair

"Ha! Meaghan you look hilarious" said Bianca as Meaghan took her seat in the cafeteria

"Well since we have all you guys here" said an annoyed Chris

"Today's challenge will be the Total Drama … Prom" said Chris with a smile

"Uh! I ain't dressing up man" said Jason and Hyacinth rolled her eyes

"Then your team can be sending you home tonight" said Chris "We decided to have The Total Drama Prom because most of you guys missed out on your proms to come here" explained Chris

"That is so considerate" said Annaleigh

"Tonight's all about fun and dancing and hopefully drama" said Chris

"Wait? So what's the challenge?" asked P.J

"The challenge consists of three parts: entrance, appearance, and dancabilty" explained Chris

"Yes, I have great dancing skills" said Eddie as he started doing the sprinkler

"How fabulous, the dewb dances" said Blair

"And at the end of the night, we'll crown the Prom King and Queen of Total Drama Island"

"Yay, I always wanted to be a queen" joked Maddie as the campers laughed along

"Also right now, the Pouncing Lions and Killer Foxes cabins are becoming over the top changing rooms with a lot of clothes, make up, and hair products" said Chris

"Yes! I need some hair products" said Chanel

"So go" said Chris as the Girls including Maddie ran to the cabins and Tory and the boys groaned all the way.

**Confessional**

**It's gonna be a night to remember!**

Jason- I hate, hate, hate having to dress up …

Ian- I'm kinda looking forward to this

Todd- I think that Prom's are lame! The limos, the lame dancing, and the asking the girl. It's all embarrassing

Blair- I missed my Prom for this mess of a show so I'm glad that I'm going to Prom, even though it's with these losers

Serena- Hopefully we all get out happy endings _/winks at the camera/_

Mark- _/excited/_ Prom Woo! _/gets sad/_ though I wish Abby was here

Bambi- I'm looking forward to looking very fabulous _/she giggles/_

Over at the Killer Foxes cabin that has now turned into a girl's wonderland of dresses, makeup, and iron curlers.

"This would look really pretty on you, Serena" said Chanel holding up a red dress that was short and it ruffled at the skirt

"I LOVE IT" yelled Serena in excitement "Oh my god Chanel, you rock"

"It's nothing, reading Seventeen and Teen vogue really helps a girl out" said Chanel as she'd continue to look through the racks of dresses when she noticed a certain tomboy sitting down alone.

"Hey Tory, what's wrong?" Chanel asked sitting down next to her

"It's just that, I'm not really into dressing up" confessed Tory

"Oh my god, you're not serious right" said Chanel and Tory nodded her head " Well you know what, do you trust me enough to make you one hot mama for this prom"

"Do I have a choice?" said Tory smiling

"No not really" said Chanel as she grabbed Tory's arm and they looked through the racks

Meanwhile at the Pouncing Lions cabin the boys were all sitting down as Maddie paced back and forth in front of them

"You guys know what Prom means to a girl right" said Maddie as he pointed at Jason

"It means that they want to get laid" said Jason as the boys cheered

"Wrong" said Maddie hitting his pointer hard on the wall "No that's what Prom means to _you_, but for girls it's their one night to live a fairy tale"

"Wait, how to do you know what girls want" asked Todd folding his arms

"Because I'm the modern day "girl's best friend" I am a gay teenager" said Maddie

"He does have a point" said Eddie pushing up his glasses

"Thanks Eddie, Now are you guys going to allow me to turn you guys into prince charming"

"I'm all for it" said Ian

"I'm in" said Mark and one by one, all the boys agreed to do it expect for Jason

"C'mon Jason, what so hard about being made over" said Alex

"Whatever dude, I just don't do Prom" said Jason with his legs on the desk

"Just leave him" said P.J. as Maddie looked over at him

**Confessional**

Maddie- It's true what Hyacinth said, that boys an immature punk!

The girls were having a better time getting ready.

"Hyacinth, that dress is gorgeous" said Bambi as Hyacinth grabbed a short black lacey dress

"Yeah, I really like" said Hyacinth hugging the dress as she grabbed it and went to style her hair.

Bambi looked over at Blair as she continued to pile dresses on Annaleigh.

"I love this dress" said Blair grabbing a purple dress

"But I love this one" she said grabbing a white and black one

"Blair, how many more?" asked Annaleigh as her knees were buckling

"This is the one" said Blair as she grabbed a short black dress with a pink slash on it

"Finally" said Annaleigh as she dropped the twenty or more dresses on the floor.

"I can't stand that girl" said Bianca as she up on her mascara

"I know actually what you mean" said Kimberly putting on some lip gloss

Meanwhile at the guy's dressing room, Maddie was helping out the guys get tuxedos

"Mark, you look great" said Maddie as Mark came out wearing tuxedo with a red jacket, vest, tie and black pants.

"Well thank you Maddie, I really like it" he said standing in front of the mirror

"Hey Maddie, how do I fix this bowtie" asked Eddie trying to put on a yellow bowtie

"I'm going, Eddie"

"P.J. you're really lucky to have a boyfriend that so fashionable" said Ian as he fixed his black tuxedo with dark blue tie.

"I know" said P.J. in his dashing tuxedo with pink bowtie

"I really look good, thanks Maddie" said Alex as the musician came out wearing a white tux with sliver vest and tie and black pants

"Eddie, you look awesome" said Maddie as he helped out the lanky boy fix

His brown vest, yellow tie, and brown tuxedo.

"Todd, you sure do clean up nicely" said P.J. as the prankster wore a white long sleeve with dark blue vest with a black and dark blue tie.

"Thank you, thank you" he said as he spinned around

"Now that only leaves Jason to get ready" said Maddie as all eight guys looking him

"C'mon dude it isn't all that bad" said Todd

"Also I heard a certain artsy girl is going to be bored" said Maddie

"Okay, Okay I'll do it but it has to be my way" said Jason with a smile as Maddie and the guys cheered.

Over at the girl's cabin, all the girls looked gorgeous.

Bambi had a gorgeous purple slit dress and her hair was black again.

Hyacinth had on a short black strapless lacey dress and her hair was in a brown curly bun.

Blair had on a short black dress with a light pink slash and her hair was wavy with a hump in the center.

Kimberly was wearing an emerald green dress with silk straight hair.

Bianca had on a glittery teal halter dress and her hair was is a loose curly ponytail.

Meaghan was wearing red baby doll dress and her hair was wavy.

Chanel was wearing a white satin dress with a pink slash and her hair was in a ponytail hanging off the side

Serena was wearing a short red dress with her hair in a wavy ponytail that laid on her right shoulder.

Annaliegh was wearing a baby blue skirt that exposed her belly with a shirt that had no sleeve's that was supported with a ring of cloth around her neck.

All the girl waited around a dressing room where a certain girl was about to make an entrance.

"So girl, I have helped our friend-interrupted with Blair's coughing- Tory into becoming the belle of the ball" announced Chanel excited "I introduce the newly made over, Tory" she said as she opened the door to show off a gorgeous girl in an electric blue halter dress that really brought out her eyes and her hair was in loose curls with a black flower in it.

"So how do I look" asked Tory twirling around

"Girl, you look good" screamed Bianca hugging her.

"Hello campers, It's time for the Total Drama Prom" said Chris over the loud speaker and the girls were excited.

"Hey Meaghan, Annaleigh, over here" hissed Blair as the girl piled out of the cabin

"What is it Blair?" asked Annaleigh

"I have a plan to get back at Tory" said Blair evilly

"What do you have in mind?" asked a concerned Meaghan

"Well let's just say that we'll be recreating a movie moment tonight girl" said Blair

**Confessional**

**Out for revenge **

Tory- _/in prom outfit/_ I feel like pretty and I really didn't know that wonders concealer does for your face

Meaghan- _/in prom outfit/_ I feel bad for Tory, Blair's really angry

Chanel- _/in prom outfit/_ Blair's out for revenge

Blair- _/in prom outfit/_ Tory's going to find out why not to mess with Blair Cornelia Waldorf

"Now here come to the attendees of the Total Drama Prom" announced Chris in a baby blue tuxedo

"Up first, we have our uber nerd Eddie" said Chris as the lanky brunette walking in his dark brown tuxedo with yellow bowtie and yellow vest.

"I give him a five" said an unimpressed pink dress-wearing Chef

"C'mon" said Eddie

"Next we have the extreme chic herself Bambi" he said and Bambi came on the stairs

"Wow, I'm impressed crazy girl, I give you a seven" said Chef

"Thanks Chef" said Bambi as she stood next to Eddie.

"Now, we have our resident fashionista Chanel" announced Chris as came down and gave a twirl.

"I give her a nine" said Chef as he loved the dress and Chanel grinned.

"Up next we have P.J." said Chris as the blue-eyed swimmers-build teenager showed off his black tuxedo with dark blue tie.

"Wow I like his look" complimented Chef "I give him a seven"

One by one the campers made their entrances and Chef was bringing brutally honest.

From saying that Annaleigh looked like a street hooker-buts the guys disagreed- to saying that Alex didn't hit right the right note with his outfit.

"Now we have the queen bee, Blair"

Out came the gorgeous brunette in a black dress with a pink slash around her waist

"Don't you love it Chef" she said smugly

"Girl, I love it, Imma give you a nine"

"Thanks Chef" she said fakely

"Oh my god, we need to win this challenge" hissed Kimberly

"Goody-two shoes, you look smoking tonight" said Todd putting an arm over her

"Get away from me" she said

"Next we have our favorite nice-guy Ian" announced Chris and out came the hunky surfer with his shaggy brown-blonde hair in a navy blue pinstriped suit with aviator glasses.

"Damn, that boy looks good" said Bianca as the girls hollered

"I have to say that Ian, you look good boy" said Chef "I give him a ten"

"Thanks Chef" said Ian as he hugged the huge Chef

"Now we have the stunningly gorgeous Serena" and out came the gorgeous blonde wearing her short red ruffled dress.

"Wow" whispered Mark as Kimberly heard him.

"I have to say that you look beautiful, I'll give you a nine" said Chef

"Now we're going to introduce two campers that I think got a complete turnaround" said Chris as the camper awaited anxiously "First up Jason" and Maddie winked over at Hyacinth.

The normally under dressed criminal had his usually gelled spiky hair actually shaggy, windblown, and it was in an oversized beanie. He was wearing an open buttoned light blue-white pinstriped shirt with a navy blue vest with a blue blazer and pants.

Maddie looked over at Hyacinth, which was in complete shock.

"Oh my god, is that him?" asked Bambi to Meaghan

"Wow, Juvie Punk, you really know how to clean up" said Chef

"It wasn't really me at all, this was all Maddie" said Jason winking over at Maddie which was holding P.J.'s arm.  
"Well Even though I don't like you boy, I'm going to give you a ten" said Chef smiling

"Thanks dude" said Jason as he walked over to the other campers

"Now we're going to introduce our resident tomboy Tory" said Chris and out came a completely different girl. This girl had her hair in loose curls with a black flower in it. She was wearing an electric blue halter dress that really brought out her eyes.

"Oh my god" said Maddie in shocked

"She looks beautiful" said Eddie

"What's wrong with you guys, she looks the same to me" said a jealous Blair

"Tory, I have to stay that you look stunning tonight" said Chef

"Stop it Chef" said Tory "It was all Chanel's help" she said and Blair glared at her.

"Well I think its look appropriate to give you a ten as well" said a teary eyed Chef as Tory hugged him

"Now you guys enjoy your night, but remember this is still a challenge" Chris reminded the campers "Now have fun" said Chris giggling

**Confessional**

Bambi- Wow they really went all out on this

Kimberly- I can't believe that Mark's moving on that skank Serena so quickly

Hyacinth- _/shocked/_ Oh my god, Maddie really fixed up Jason, he actually looks hot

Eddie- I can't believe Chef gave me a five, gosh

Most of the campers were dancing to the songs that Austin-one of Chris's intern-was Djing.

"Wow I love this song" said Bambi as she danced with Bianca to Britney Spears "If U Seek Amy"

"Who knew that crazy white girl could make another good song" she said as Bianca saw Eddie standing next to the punch

"Hey Eddie, you wanna dance" Bianca said pulling him onto the dance floor

"C'mon Eddie" said Bambi

"Sure" said Eddie grinning as Bambi and Bianca danced with Eddie.

"Why is the nerd getting all the action?" asked Todd sitting down

"Dude, girls eat up the whole nerdy boy thing" said Jason as they stared at Eddie do the sprinkler.

Meanwhile Meaghan and Annaleigh were outside following the orders of a certain queen bee.

"What is this anyways?" asked Annaleigh as they poured a thick red liquid into a sliver bucket and Meaghan tasted it.

"I think its corn syrup" said Meaghan

"Where did you fin-"asked Annaliegh

"Jason" both girls said in unison

"I feel so bad for Tory" said Annaleigh

"I know what you mean but I rather stay in the game than get on her bad side" said Meaghan and Annaleigh nodded in approval

"Somewhat is she going to do with this anyways?" asked Annaleigh

"I don't know but whatever she's going to do, it's gonna be bad" said Meaghan

Meanwhile inside the campers were having having the time of their lives.

"Now we're going to slow in down" said Austin as he put on a slow song.

"Well buddy, I have a certain girl want to slow dance with" said Jason gulping down a glass of punch as he made her way to Hyacinth.

"Looks who's coming over" said Maddie as Hyacinth saw Jason making his way over.

"Well I'm going to leave you to alone" he said grabbing J.P.'s hand.

""Um. I want to ask you, well I don't know how to-"Jason was mumbling and scratching his head.

"Do you want to ask me to dance?" she asked and he nodded and he grabbed her hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

Meanwhile Serena was slow dancing with Alex.

"Serena, you really look pretty" confessed Alex

"Well hours on a makeup chair really helps out" joked Serena as she put her head on his shoulder.

Um... I want to ask Serena If I could steal a dance?" said a handsome Mark

"Yeah, sure" said Alex as he nodded at Mark.

"Well I must say that, you look beautiful tonight" said Mark

"You really look handsome "she said looking up into his eyes

"You know that I still like Abby" he said with his arms around her waist

"Yeah, I know and I wouldn't want to come in-between you too" she said putting her head on his chest

"Well, the problem is that you have Serena, I really like you" he said

"What?" she asked surprised

"I really like you Serena, I think even more than I like Abby" he confessed

"But you and Abby were so close" she said

"I still like Abby but I think I love you Serena, the way you wrote to me in those letters, it was like you were my one and only" he said holding her hands

"Mark, but what will everyone think" she asked

"To hell with what they think it's just me and you now" he said making her smile, her radiant smile.

**Confessional**

Serena- I'm so happy that Mark feels the same way for me but I'm nervous to see what the other guys will say _/looks nervous/_

Mark- I know that I'm moving quickly but I really like Serena and it's not like what happened between me and Abby wasn't real

Meanwhile Hyacinth was dancing with a newly made over Jason.

"So do you like?" asked Jason

"You look good" she said with a smirk

"Well, thanks" he said "It took a lot of pulling, waxing, squeezing, and white" and she giggled

"But you also look good"

"Thank you" she said blushing as he twirled her

"I think that you like me" said Jason

"What, no I don't" Hyacinth said shocked

"That's a shame because I really like you"

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, you're really smart and artsy and you're also hot" he confessed

"You're lying" she said smiling

"No I'm not, I'll show you" he said as he lowered her into a kiss "So am I lying?"

"I think that we should continue this elsewhere" she said seductively pulling him outside

**Confessional**

Jason-Woo… That girl really likes to make out

Hyacinth-_ /hair all messed up/ _Okay I lost my cool for a half an hour, sorry but something about him brings out a wild side in me

Inside Meaghan was sitting all by herself as Annaleigh was off fixing the final adjustments of Blair's revenge plot.

"I wish I had someone to dance with" she said to herself with a sigh

"Well now you do" said a familiar husky voice as Taylor stood in front of her with his hand out

"What, Who?" she asked happily shocked as they step on the dance floor.

"Well Chris invited me to the Prom because I also missed my prom being here" he said happily

"Well I'm glad you're here" she said grinning as the other campers looked onwards

"Who's that?" asked Chanel to Bianca

"I don't know but girl he is sexy" she said

"Why are you crying" asked Taylor concerned as Meaghan cried one tear.

"It's just that this is just how I imagined my prom" she said

"Well I could think of one thing that would make this better" he said grinning

"And that would be?" she asked

"This" he said and he kissed her softly on the lips

"Okay that totally made this the best night I've had here" she said smiling as they danced

**Confessional**

Taylor- Okay I don't know how this works but I have to say that Meaghan is the coolest girl on this island and hopefully she doesn't get eliminated

Meaghan- Taylor is the most incredible guy I've ever met, I really glad I met him

Over on the other side of the Cafeteria, Todd was dancing with Tory.

"You look great" he said as she laughed

"Oh shut up" she said pushing him in the shoulder

"Well it's good to see that you haven't completely changed" Todd said rubbing the spot Tory punched

"But you really cleaned up nicely" Tory said

"Well thank you" said Todd as she put her head on his chest

"Tory, I know you said "what happened in the woods, stays in the woods" Well after that I've really haven't closed my eyes with seeing you" he confessed

"Wha-"she said until she was interrupted by Ian tapping on Todd shoulder

"Dude, think I could have a dance with Tory" asked Ian grinning

"Yeah sure" said Todd sadden as Tory looked at him in shock

"Wow Tory you look beautiful tonight" he said

"Thanks Ian, you look dashing yourself" she said grinning

"Is that makeup I see?" he asked

"Yeah, all done by Chanel, she's really a miracle worker"

"Well Mattie picked out this outfit, actually he picked out all our outfits" he said as Todd looked over

"This is the last song of the night everyone so grab that certain someone and show them how much you care for them" announced the DJ.

"So much for my certain someone" Todd said gulping down some of Jason's special punch

"Isn't it a shame that she's dancing with him" said a voice from behind him

"Yeah, but I don't care" said Todd

"You think that you could actually dance with me" asked Blair pouting

"Sure, I can't say no to that face" he said as she giggled

Meanwhile Ian and Tory danced harmoniously in the middle of the dance floor

"So you managed to get away from your crazy teammates long enough to have a dance with me" she joked

"Yeah, everything's pretty calm" he said

"You know I'm extremely happy that we're talking again" she confessed

"What we weren't talking" he said joking

"Shut up but I just wanted to tell you that I reall-"Tory was interrupted yet again but this time by the voice of Chris

"Well I hope that you've guys have had fun tonight because it's time to crown Total Drama Islands: Prom King and Queen" he said excitedly

"Now King and Queen and choose a Prince and Princess and those two campers will be exempt from elimination" explained Chris as Chef gave him a two envelopes

**Confessional**

Bianca- I voted for my girl Serena for Prom queen and Ian for Prom King

Kimberly- I voted Tory and Ian for Prom King and Queen

Meaghan- I voted Blair and Jason for Prom King and Queen

Maddie- I voted Tory and Todd for Prom Queen and King

"Now for Prom King of the Total Drama Prom is Ian!" announced Chris as Ian went on stage and Chris crowned him.

Meanwhile Blair stood in the back of the cafeteria as Chris began to announce who'll win Prom queen.

Blair looked up at the wobbly bucket that Annaleigh put on the support beam.

"And the Prom Queen of the Total Drama Prom is T-"started Chris

"Payback's a bitch" said Blair pulling the bucket sending a wave of red corn syrup to fall on Tory.

Ian face dropped as he saw Tory shocked face.

"Oh my god" said Serena as the campers looked at Tory in shock

"Wow" said a shocked Chris

Todd ran over to Tory and put his coat on her.

"It's going to be okay, I'll get you out of here" promised Todd to Tory who was still in shock

Ian ran off the stage and went straight to Tory's side

"Let's get you out of here" said Ian as Tory hugged him  
"I was already getting her outside" said Todd pushing Ian

"Okay, let me help you" said Ian pushing him back  
"Sure, how don't I know you were a part of this" Todd pushing Ian

"Oh come on, Tory's like my best friend" Ian said

"Oh I swear if Tory didn't like you" said Todd holding up a fist being held back by Jason, Mark and Eddie

"Oh please dude, you don't scare me" said Ian being held back by Tory, Maddie, P.J., and Alex

"Come on Todd" said Tory in a soft voice which was unusual for her and she walked out and Blair looked at her and smirked.

"Since Tory didn't get her crown that means that Blair, you're the Total Drama Island: Prom Queen" said Chris as the gorgeous brunette jumped onto the stage and snatching her crown.

"Now for the winners of this challenge, Chef has totaled up all the points and unfornately for the Pouncing Lions as the Killer Foxes win immunity and a killer after party" announced Chris with the Killer Foxes celebrating.

"So who will you crown Prince and Princess" asked Chris

"Annaleigh" said Blair quickly and Meaghan was shocked

"I guess I'll give it to Jason" said Ian as he looked for Jason which was nowhere to be found.

"Now for the King and Queen dance" he said and Blair pulled Ian onto the dance floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy that I'm Prom queen" yapped Blair but Ian wasn't paying attention to her.

"I'm sorry Blair but I have to go check up on Tory" said Ian breaking her hold on him and running out the door

"What?" said Blair shocked "Ah!" she yelled as she stormed off

**Confessional**

Blair- _/fuming mad/_ why do people care so much about Tory, I kiss her "friend" Ian, I make out with her "friend" Todd, I throw damn corn syrup on the girl and guys are still after her

Ian- Whoever did that to Tory is one mean indiviual

Todd- That was messed up, _I_ won't have even done that to someone

Outside on the Pouncing Lions porch, Todd was helping Tory out.

"I'm going to get whoever did this to" Todd said as he tried to clean off the syrup

"It's okay, I don't care" said Tory laughing

"What's so funny?" he asked angry

"You have some syrup on your cheek" she said stepping up to him cleaning it off and she looked it his eyes.

"You still look beautiful" Todd said and Tory pulled him into a passionate kiss

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were that close" said Ian and they both stop "I came out to cheer you up but it looks like you're-points at Todd- are doing one hell of a job"

"It's not like that Ian" Tory tried to explain herself

"You wanna know something Tory, I LOVE YOU Tory" he said with a smile and he turned back to the Prom.

Meanwhile Meaghan stepped out to speak to Blair.

"Um… Blair, why didn't you give me the immunity?" asked Meaghan

"Because I gave it to Annaliegh duh" said Blair

"But she's safe and I could be on the chopping block" said Meaghan folding her arms

"Don't you get it Meaghan, You were off dancing with Mr. Indian Chief while Annaleigh climbed a support beam and set up the bucket"

"But I helped just as much, I thought you were my friend" she said shocked

"Ha, Meaghan I never liked you, I only used you to help me get dirt on people and anyways you're not that pretty to be my friend'

"Now I know why no one likes you"

"Don't you get it through your giant hair, I used you and this isn't a popularity contest, this is Total Drama Island" said Blair pushing Meaghan out her way but little did she know that Annaleigh had overheard the entire thing.

"Oh Annaliegh, let's go to the after party" said Blair snapping her fingers

"Sure" said a confused Annaliegh  
**Confessional**

Meaghan- I can't believe I trusted that CONNIVING BACKSTABBING LITTLE Bitch, wow that felt good to say

Annaleigh- If Blair can to that to Miranda; wouldn't she do that to me? _/confused/_

Blair- Meaghan was just a wannabe that listened to every word I said, it was almost to mean to play with her like that

"Once again you guys are back in a campfire ceremony" said Chris as the Pouncing Lions sat in the blocks of wood still in their prom outfits.

"Yeah Chris, I think we noticed" said Kimberly blowing her hair off her face

"Well you guys know the deal, whoever does get a Bermuda triangle pendant must walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers and head for Playa del Loser" explained Chris

"The first camper to get a pendant tonight will be **Jason**" Chris said

"Where isJason anyways?" asked Bambi

"Anyways since he's not here, the next camper to get a pendant will be **Todd**" said Chris giving Todd his pendant

"Bambi here's your pendant" said Chris as the raven haired girl got her pendant

"Next camper to receive a pendant will be Eddie" said Chris as Eddie got up and picked up his pendant and sat down next to Bambi

"Now there's only one more pendant to give out" said Chris to the four remaining campers

"And the last pendant will go to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tory, come get your pendant" said Chris

"Chris I can't really get up" said Tory as she was stuck to the wood because off the syrup.

"Oh" said Chris throwing the pendant at her

"That means that Mark, Kimberly and Meaghan, you three are the bottom three" explained Chris

"Are you serious again in the bottom three" said Kimberly

"So viewers now it's up to you to vote off either Party Animal Mark, Overachiever Kimberly or Gossip Girl herself Meaghan, the conclusion to this dramatic campfire ceremony and more on the next episode on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris snapping at the camera

_(Credits Rolls)_

________________________________________________________________________

Oh my god **Abby **got eliminated! But this happened because it would create way more drama. So sorry to the Abby fans :[. Wow this was really a dramatic chapter. It was so sad write the "Carrie-esque" prank because **Tory **didn't deserve it but Blair had to get her revenge. Also **Jason** showed off his mature side which finally won over **Hyacinth **:]!

Also **Annaleigh** noticed that Blair is an actual mean girl and wow Meaghan actually thought Blair was her friend. Aww **Taylor **and **Meaghan **finally kissed and he was such a gentleman about it. Also oh my god **Ian **told **Tory** that he LOVES her and it's a shame he caught her making out with **Todd**. It was also so much fun to write the Prom and the dressing room parts! So now **Mark **and **Serena **are becoming an actual couple but let's just say that someone will reveal something to Mark that's gonna make him feel horrible. Also very soon an ex-camper will make a dramatic return and there some trouble brewing for **Maddie **and **P.J.** Also soon there going to be a someone that will drive** Blair** and **Tory** to actually work **TOGETHER**! I know shocking.

So next chapter we'll see the effects of the **Todd** and **Tory **make out on her relationship with** Ian**, Also **Annaleigh** might actually get that kiss _(you know which one I'm talking about),_ **Maddie** getting a new friend, **Eddie** actually liking someone _(hints were in this chapter),_ and Blair actually liking someone!

So remember to vote and I hope you guys loved this chapter because I found this to be one of my favorite chapter yet! Also thanks to the long reviews I absolutely love'em because I shows that you guys care.

So vote for

**Meaghan**, **Mark** and **Kimberly **

Bye you guys!

_(And this chapter is 15 pages long, one of the longest :])_


	16. I Got You Now!

Now the long awaited chapter of Total Drama Island :]!__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I Got You Now!

"Last time on Total Drama Island we had nice girl Abby leaving the island forever which left the Pouncing Lions in completely shock"

_(Show's Abby kissing Mark on the cheek)_

"Then we had Annaliegh actually kiss Alex and then ex-girlfriend Serena walk into that"

_(Show's Annaliegh on top of Alex kissing and Serena smiling)_

Then unexpectedly Tory and Ian were actually speaking again, which made the rating's skyrocket and it made Chef tear.

_(Show's Ian and Tory smiling and laughing under a moonlit walk)_

"But you could believe that queen bee Blair was very happy to see Ian actually talking to Tory which the two of them have been known to not actually be on the best of terms brah

_(Show's Blair fuming mad as she overlooks Tory and Ian hugging)_

But then Chef and I were thinking let's give these kids a Prom to remember since a lot of these campers actually missed their Proms and then came the Total Drama Prom challenge

_(Show's Chris announcing it to the campers which had the girls flipping out and the guys groaning)_

"While the girls were all getting fixed up, Chanel found Tory sitting down clueless but Chanel had to help Tory out creating a friendship between the completely different girls"

_(Show's Chanel sitting down next to Tory and actually having a conversation)_

"Meanwhile, Maddie helped out the guy's clean up but a reluctant Jason would allow himself to be helped by Maddie"

_(Show's Maddie measuring the guys and Jason laughing about the whole situation)_

"But eventually the guys convinced Jason to help out but Jason made sure it was in his own way which Maddie accepted"

_(Show's Maddie and Jason shaking hands)_

"While the girls looked at a newly made-over Tory, Blair had a plan to get back at the tom-boy and she was going to use Annaleigh and Meaghan to do it"

_(Show's Blair rubbing her hands and Annaleigh & Meaghan scared)_

"Over at the tricked out cafeteria, Chef was judging the campers in their choice of outfits some like Tory and Jason got ten while others like Annaliegh and Eddie got fives"

_(Show's Chef judging the campers)_

"Jason asked Hyacinth to a dance and Hyacinth compliment the new Jason, but Jason confessed who much he liked her which lead up to a kiss which lead to probably something else"

_(Show's Hyacinth pulling Jason out the prom)_

"Also Meaghan got the surprise of her life as Taylor actually invited her to a dance and she got the kiss"

_(Show's Taylor kissing Meaghan)_

"While Mark showed Serena that he truly loved her and that he didn't care what the other campers thought"

_(Show's Mark talking to Serena)_

"Meanwhile Todd and Tory were dancing and Todd almost told Tory that he had feeling for her but Ian interrupted him which led to him dancing with Blair"

_(Show's Todd stumbling on his words and Ian interrupting)_

"But what was unexpected was while the crowning of Prom queen, Blair finally got her revenge on Tory by dumping a bucket of Corn syrup on her which lead to Blair being crowned Prom Queen"

_(Show's a happy Tory having corn syrup thrown on her)_

"But Ian walked out on Blair to check up on Tory to find her making out with TODD! THAT LED TO Ian revealing that he loves Tory"

_(Show's Todd and Tory making out and Ian revealing his love)_

"Now Mark, Kimberly, and Meaghan were voted into the bottom three after another lose"

_(Show's the three campers)_

"What will happen to the newly reunited Tory and Ian, Will Serena and Mark last, Will Annaliegh stand up to Blair, Will Maddie and P.J. continue to make us swoon, Will Hyacinth and Jason be more than a one-night stand, This and More on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" says Chris on the Dock of Shame

_(Winks at the __camera__, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

"And the next camper to be safe for elimination will be **Mark**" said Chris handing the football player giving him a Bermuda triangle pendant as the two girls stood nervously.

"And the eighth camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Island: Total Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"**Meaghan**" announced Chris as the blonde high-lighted brunette put her head down in shame.

"Well Meaghan it's time for you to take your walk down the Dock of Shame" said Chris

"Well, I'm so glad that I've met you guys, come on who wouldn't have wanted to be a Pouncing Lion" said Meaghan tearing up as the rest of the team looked at her

"I'm might have not been exactly the best team player, I know better than to trust someone who you thought was your friend" Meaghan said "All I have to say to Tory is Bring That Bitch down" she said as she bowed and walked down the dock.

"Hey Chris where's Chef?" asked Meaghan confused on why the Chef was on the boat

"Because I certain someone will be taking you" said Chris with a sly smile as a certain native American well built teenage guy stood behind Meaghan

"Taylor, you're taking me to" she asked shocked

"Yeah and I'm actually staying at Playa des losers with you" confessed Taylor as Meaghan grabbed him and kissed him.

"Gravity help me" Meaghan said as they drove out of sight

**Confessional**

**Bye, Bye Meaghan**

Bambi- I'm sad that Meaghan went home, she was actually a really cool girl and she was always so sweet

Eddie- Yet another babe going home, man this sucks

Kimberly- Better her than me, I'm tired of being in the bottom three, come on people

Over at the Total Prom After party, they were partying the night away.

"Oh my god, girl this party is H-A-W-T hawt" said Bianca while she dancing with Chanel.

"Bianca you can say that again" said Chanel drinking some of Jason special punch.

"I think you've had a little too much "Punch" girl" said Bianca as Chanel swayed unbalanced

"Okay maybe just by a little" mumbled Chanel as she fell over on the couch.

"What's wrong with that girl?" asked Blair as she sipped on some punch from her champagne glass leaning against the bar.

"Is there anything I else I can get you" asked the bartender.

"Actually you can get me some more of that punch" asked a sultry Blair

"Right on that" he asked with a sly smile

"So who's the hottie bartender? I love his eyes" asked Serena sitting down next to Blair

"I don't know but he sure is cute" said a surprised Blair.

"But what's going on between you and the hunky idiot?" asked Blair

"You mean Mark" Serena corrected her smiling

"Yeah sorry" said Blair sipping her punch

"Well everything okay but he just broke up with Abby so we're taking it slow" Serena confessed

"Well I hope everything goes good between the two of you" said Blair shocking Serena "And talking about _Mark _here he comes"

"I'll see you around Blair" said Serena

"Yeah" said Blair smiling

**Confessional**

**Blair & Serena: BFF's!**

Serena- Okay, I know that I shouldn't be friends with the evilest girl on the island but she's actually nice

Blair- Even though you guys saw me being sweet to Serena, that doesn't mean that I like everyone. It's just that she's really a lot like me

Ian walked into the after party after confessing to Tory that he loved her.

"I'm so stupid, stupid" said a frustrated Ian to himself as he sat on a bench next to Bambi.

"I'm so stupid" said a frustrated Ian hitting his head

"Okay what's wrong with you" asked a confused Bambi

"You wouldn't believe it" he said sipping on the punch that the waiter put down

"Oh really try me" she said with a smirk

"Well it all started on the first day" started Ian of which would be a long story

Meanwhile Maddie was talking with P.J outside.

"I really love how you look in that suit" said Maddie with his fingers on P.J.'s chest.

"Did I tell you how stunning you look in that babe" said P.J. kissing Maddie's forehead

"P.J. do you remember how much we hated each other during the Remember-A-thon challenge" said Maddie giggling

"I didn't hate you, I just wanted you to loosen up" said P.J. "& you sure did remember when you fell on me"

"Oh shut up that was a spur of the moment thing" said Maddie playfully punching him

"But I'm extremely lucky that I met someone as beautiful as you" confessed P.J.

"I'm lucky to have met a sexy, rugged, hot piece of eye candy like you" said Maddie lightly kissing P.J. on the lips

"So happened between you and your ex"asked Maddie genuinely curious

"Well his name was Jamie and you could say that we just were too completely different people, He was nice and sweet and I was young and naïve so one day I was out partying with a couple of my friends at a keg party and I met a girl that was just looking to have fun like I was and one thing to led to another and I ended up having sex with the girl" confessed P.J.

"So what happened between you and Jamie" asked a shocked Maddie

"Well the girl and I were to into having sex that we didn't notice the door open and inside came Jamie looking for me and He ran outside and I chased after him when I caught up with him, He slapped me and said to never look for him again" said P.J. "And I've never seen Jamie ever since, it was like he disappeared off the face of the planet"

"Wow J.P. you seriously messed up with Jamie" said Maddie

"That's why I want to say sorry to him, I want to show him that I've changed" confessed P.J.

"I think that'll be best for the two of you" said Maddie as he kissed P.J. again

**Confessional**

**We feel for Jamie :[**

P.J. - I just to say that I'm sorry Jamie, I'm not the same kid I was a year ago. I have a wonderful boyfriend now, I've matured, and what I did to you was unacceptable

_/looks so sad/_

Maddie- I feel for Jamie, cause I had to go through the same thing and Jamie, P.J.'s a completely different person than what he explained to me, if that's any condolence _/pouts/_

"And now I look like a complete idiot" finished Ian after his fifth "punch"

"Wow that was a long story and I completely understand where you come from Ian" said Bambi hugging Ian

"I really needed that Bambi, thank you" said Ian

"Well I'm actually beat so you want to walk back" Bambi suggested

"Sure I'm tired" said Ian as Bambi helped him out

Meanwhile Blair was sipping down on the drink given by the cute bartender.

"So are you also one of Chris's interns" asked Blair

"Yeah, I'm his personal bartender" said the bartender

"But you don't look older than me" said Blair

"That's because I'm only seventeen"

"Me too, so what your name Mr. Mysterious?" said Blair seductively

"My name is Liam" he said smiling a gorgeous smile "But I have to get back to work, so I'll see you around "

"Of course" said Blair putting on her Prada shades and she walked out the club as Liam surely looks at her leave.

**Confessional**

**Blair finally gets her own!**

Blair- I'm tired of all these guys on this island, I've finally met a mature and sexy guy that actually meets my standards and he sure is cute isn't he

The next morning came with many of the campers actually suffering from hang over's, aches and running mascara.

"Good morning campers, I'll like say that I hope you guys enjoyed your Prom last night but today's a new day and it's time for a new challenge so I'll see you guys in the mess hall at noon, Mclean out" said the perky host.

"Oh I don't feel that-"started Chanel until her mouth was of vomit and she ran outside

"I aint cleaning that up" said a messed up Bianca

"Oh looks like someone had a good night" said Maddie while P.J. had his arms around his waist as Jason and Hyacinth were sleeping in the same bed

"You could say that again" said Serena high fiving Maddie

"I'm so tired" said Annaliegh as she stood up and feel out her bed

"Let me help you" said Alex-shirtless only in plaid sleep pants-smiling

"Oh my head is killing" groaned a messed Ian

"After those seven punches you had, anyone would have a killer hangover" said Bianca as she helped him out of bed.

Meanwhile at the Pouncing Lions cabin, the campers were noticing how empty the cabin looked.

"Oh my god, it's weird how two weeks ago, this cabin was completely filled" said Bambi as she looked at Meaghan's and Abby's bed

"That just shows you how you could be in one day and the next day you're out" said Kimberly as the two girls walked out to the bathroom.

"Hey Tory can I talk to you?" asked Todd as Tory was heading out

"Yeah sure" she said smiling

"I just wanted to check up on you" he said smiling holding her hand

"Thanks, but don't get a mushy on me" Tory said smiling

"Tory, I just don't trust that dude Ian" confessed Todd

"He would never do anything mean to me" said Tory "Don't worry about him" she said kissing Todd on the cheek

"Now take a shower, boy you stink" she said shrugging her nose

**Confessional**

**We love Todd and Tory!**

Todd- I will do anything for Tory and now that I have her I'm never letting her go

Tory- I really like Todd, who wouldn't love that goofball but I also like Ian and I really don't want to let him go _/looks sad/_

Over at the mess hall, the campers were getting their food.

"Chef, how many calories does this food have?" asked Blair under her Dior sunglasses

"I don't know Princess, you'll take what I give you" said Chef throwing the slop on her plate.

"I really hate this place" mumbled Blair angrily

"C'mon Chef I know that you have better food than this crap" said Jason

"Don't test me today punk" said Chef putting his slop of Jason plate

At the Killer Foxes table, Blair joined her alliance teammates.

"I don't think I could even-"said Chanel until she ran to the garbage can throwing up

"What an idiot, well at least I have you Annaleigh" said Blair happily trying to cut the slop.

"How sad is it that Mariah went home" said Annaleigh

"I know but this is Total Drama Island, we all have to go eventually expect for me of course" said Blair pushing aside the slop

"Yeah" said a concerned Annaliegh while Bianca looked on.

"I really don't trust that double handed snake" said Bianca munching on her food angrily

"I agree" said Kimberly sitting with Bianca

"So I see that the big mouth Meaghan got the boot"

"Yeah and once again I was voted into the bottom three"

"Girl you've went through that and came back three times girl, I think that you're a survivor girl" compliment Bianca

Over at the line, Ian was getting his food when he saw Todd and Tory walk over to Pouncing Lions table.

"Dude I think that's seriously messed up" said Alex from behind him

"Whatever she deserves her own happiness" said Ian not looking them

"Ian, you're telling me that you seriously don't care that she's hanging around him"

"No, I think that they make a great couple" said Ian as they sat down together

"Why don't I believe that more one bit?"

"It's just that I wish that it was me that she looked at like that" said Ian as they looked back at Todd trying to feed her something and it missed.

"I know sometimes I feel like that with Serena" Alex said as they looked over at Serena laughing with Hyacinth and Maddie

"But I told her something" Ian said

"What did you tell her?" asked Alex

"Well after queen bee other there-they look over at Blair- dumped the syrup on Tory, I went out to check up on her and I found her making out with Todd"

"WHAT!" said Alex a bit too loud

"Yeah, so in the heat of the moment I told her that I love her" confessed Ian

"Wow, man that's crazy" said a shocked Alex as Chris walked into the cafeteria

"Well good morning campers and let me say that some of you look messed up" said Chris

"You think" said Hyacinth annoyed.

"Well sorry Ms. I'm-sneak-around-with Mr.-Juive" Chris came back at her

"So what's the challenge today, Chris" asked Blair

"Well I was getting to that, the challenge will be a good game of capture the flag" announced Chris

"Oh come on" groaned Kimberly

"And in capture the flag, there are defenders and attackers, so instead of letting you decide, I decided for you" said Chris ignoring Kimberly

"The attackers for the Killer Foxes will be Serena, Maddie, Ian, Alex and Bianca" announced Chris "And the attackers for the Pouncing Lions will be Bambi, Todd, Tory, and Jason"

"So that means we're defenders" asked Annaleigh

"Yes Annaleigh, also Hyacinth, Chanel, Blair and P.J." Chris said

"And Mark, Eddie and Kimberly, you guys are the defenders for the Pouncing Lions"

"Oh Yip pee" said Kimberly annoyed

"So the attackers will try to capture the enemy's flag while the defenders will defend their flag" said Chris to the bored campers "But with a twist, the defenders get receive water guns filled with garbage juice that have collect from the past two week"

"Woo that's what I'm talking about" cheered Todd

"So you expect me to run around like a chicken without a head" said Blair filing her nails

"Exactly" said Chris slapping the desk waking up a drooling Eddie.

"So the Foxes have the east while the Lions have the west" explained Chris "and one more thing, if the defenders hit you even once, you're out of the game"

"So now what?" said an unimpressed Jason

"Run!" yelled Chris and the camper ran out

**Confessional**

**Isn't Capture the Flag fun?**

Blair- I swear with all of Chef's bad food and the challenges, I just might become a size negative zero.

Mark- I LOVE CAPTURE THE FLAG! WOOO

Bambi- Okay after such a romantic Prom to be thrown into the jungle to play Capture the flag, Chris you sure are sadistic.

Jason- C'mon Chris, Capture the Flag really _/starts laughing/_

Chris- _/sadden/_ I think capture the Flag is a great game

The Pouncing Lions attackers were walking through the jungle.

"I'm so excited to get that flag" said Bambi a bit too loud

"Hey crazy, think you could keep it down" said Jason leading the girls.

"Think you could stop being such a dick" said Tory and Bambi laughed.

"So I see that Todd and you are becoming close friends" said Bambi

"Yeah, but it's not like we're going out" said Tory

"Tory, you know that'll be happy with whatever you decide to do"

"Yeah why?" asked Tory

"Well because, I was talking to Ian after the Prom and well he really seems to like you, I would even say love you" confessed Bambi

"I find this so hard, having two guys really like me and It's not like I don't like them I just wish that they'd like me as a friend"

**Confessional**

**The girls weigh in! **

Bambi- If I was Tory, no offence to Todd, but I'll pick Ian

Bianca- Girl I think that Tory should totally stay with Todd, he just likes her

Annaleigh- I say Tom, he's so cute

Kimberly- I think that she's should pick Ian, he's so cute and he's smart to boot

Serena- I say that Tory should pick Ian like he's perfect for her

Chanel- I say Todd, because they really get each other

Hyacinth- If It were up to me, I'll pick Todd because he has that bad boy look to him and he's so funny

Blair- Even though I totally hate her and I don't wish happiness, I think she should pick Ian

Over at the Killer Foxes defenders P.J. was deliberating with the girls.

"I say that we stick near the flag so that when the Lions come we have a clear shot at them" said P.J. to the clearly distracted alliance

"I swear that they're dumber than rocks" said Hyacinth holding her water gun

"Oh my god, I've lost like six pounds from being here" said Annaleigh

"That's nothing I probably lost like ten" said Blair as they sat on a base of a tree

"So how have Jason and you been doing" asked P.J.

"It's been great but we haven't really been talking" said Hyacinth and P.J.'s face dropped

"Hey girls, you want to help guard this flag" asked P.J.

"Yeah, yeah we'll do it later" said Blair waving him off

"Hey he asked you guys nicely" said Hyacinth

"So, I said, we'll do it later" said Blair furrowing her eyebrows

"And this is a team effort that includes you too"

"Okay well, if I didn't have to hear you every night maybe I'll want to work" said Blair making the other faces drop

"What did you say?" said Hyacinth getting angry

"I'm just saying if you weren't moaning every night, I'm might have the energy" said Blair and Hyacinth shot at her shoes with the garbage juice

"Oh that's it you freak" said Blair furious "Those are three hundred dollar Christian Dior heels"

"I rather am a unique freak than a mean, manipulative queen bitch" said Hyacinth

"Sweetie, there's nothing really all that unique about you Hyacinth, you're just like every other loser "artist" loser out there" said Blair "And I don't even know why a guy like Jason would even like you"

"Blair, not everyone has to be a man stealing whore, to get someone to like them"

"Oh, Hyacinth I could steal Jason like this then you could really hear some moaning" said Blair turning to her friend

"Oh no that does it" said Hyacinth shooting the queen bee straight in the back

"You little cutter" said Blair shooting P.J square in the face

"I can't see what happening" yelled P.J. shooting his gun hitting both Annaliegh and Chanel.

"Ah my hair" yelled Annaliegh

"Oh this smell horrible" said Chanel "I can't-"she stopped by her vomit.

**Confessional**

**Hyacinth and Jason moaning?**

Hyacinth- I can't believe the nerves on that evil witch, she seriously must be going insane to bring Jason into our agreement but she probably stinks so bad right now _/laughs/_

Blair- That Hot Topic model reject is Ah! I can't stand her _/starts crying/_ and I stink so bad right now

"Oh man, that was horrible, let's hope that the Pouncing Lions are getting along better than that" said Chris inside the tent as into zoom into the Pouncing Lions.

Mark and Eddie were hanging out together while Kimberly leaned against a tree.

"No, you cheated that time" said Eddie after losing at tick-tac-toe for the fourth time.

"What can I say man it's just that I'm really good at the game" said Mark laying back

"How can you guys be playing during a challenge" asked a frustrated Kimberly

"C'mon let loose, there's clearly nothing happening" said Mark with his eyes shut.

"But they can attack or just walk by while you two just lay back" said Kimberly

"Kimberly you have to loosen up man" said Eddie

**Confessional**

**Kimberly's so bossy!**

Mark-Man is that girl Kimberly up tight, she really need to loosen up man

Eddie- I'm so tired of Kimberly think that she's our team captain, like chill dude

Kimberly- I swear that these guys are so careless maybe that's why we've lost three challenges in a row

"Man that Kimberly is really bossy" said Chris as the screen zoomed into the Killer Foxes attackers.

Bianca, Serena and Maddie were walking behind Alex and Ian.

"Oh my god Maddie it's felt like I haven't talk to you in the longest" said Serena

"Serena it's only been a day" said Maddie laughing

"Well whatever you brat" she said laughing

"But Serena, I see you and Mark have been getting pretty close" said Bianca

"Well, we have" she said smiling

"What?" asked Maddie and Bianca in shock

"Well, It's a long story but it happened after Abby left the island" Serena explained

"So wait you two have kept it a secret from everyone" asked Maddie

"Yeah, because we thought it'll be too soon with Abby leaving" she said

"I understand why you'll think that because I would have thought you were a home wrecker girl" said Bianca holding her gun

"But is this like a fling or the real thing" asked Maddie

"I really like him, It's like he's a completely different person around me and he's actually smart, smarter than he lets on" she said and they laughed

"Hey you guys I see them" said Ian as they overlooked at Kimberly bickering at Eddie and Mark.

"I say that the lightest person should get the flag" said Alex

"Well it has to be the girls" Maddie said as the two girls looked at each other

"Well I'm 109" said Bianca

"I'm 105" said Serena

"I'm so over you guys, it's like I said something and you guys don't understand it" said a frustrated Kimberly meanwhile the Killers Foxes were lowering Serena on a rope and she grabbed the flag

"I got it" Serena hissed and the Killer Foxes brought her back.

"Um... you guys" said Eddie as Mark and Kimberly were bickering

"You really need to chill" Mark came back

"I think the"

"You're just a let loose party animal, I wonder what collage you going to" asked Kimberly

"Hey, um." tried to say Eddie

"I'm going to Harvard, party campus of America" said Mark

"You guys"

"WHAT!" Mark and Kimberly yelled

"Flags gone" said Eddie

"Oh my god, that was priceless, I wonder what the Pouncing Lions are up to" asked Chris as the camera zooms to Tory, Bambi and Jason.

"Hey grandma should I pull out the biscuits and tea" said Jason

"Then maybe you could join us" said Bambi and Jason rolled his eyes

"Well if you girls care, I found the flag" said Jason as they looked at the Killer Foxes fighting each other

"I'll go get it" said Bambi as she climbed a tree and swung on vine

"You're such an idiot" yelled Blair at P.J. as Bambi grabbed the Flag

"Woo…" she yelled blowing their cover "Oops"

"Get her" yelled Blair as the Killer Foxes tried to hit Bambi

Meanwhile the Pouncing Lions defenders had took down Bianca and Maddie.

"Oh my god how much further is the line that divides" asked a scared Serena as Ian and Alex hid behind trees

"It's like 50 feet away" whispered Alex

"I'm going to make sure none of you foxies get back with the flag" yelled an angry Kimberly

"Oh my god, I'm so scared" said Serena

"I think I see them" said Eddie

"Oh crap!" said Ian and they ran with the Lions hot on their trails.

**Confessional**

**Kimberly is scaring us!**

Serena- _/hair filled with twigs/_ Oh my god Kimberly totally went insane!

Ian- _/mud splatter on face/_ Wow those Pouncing Lions meant business

Alex- _/shirt ripped showing on toned chest_/ remind me to never mess with Kimberly  
Meanwhile the Killer Foxes were chasing the three Pouncing Lions!

"Oh my god my feet are killing me" complained Annaleigh

"Shut up and run" commanded Hyacinth

"Oh much further is the line" asked an out of breathe Tory

"How am I suppose to know" said Jason  
"I'm going to win the Teddy Bear!" yelled Blair as she aimed for Jason back

"What?" he asked and the garbage water hit him in the back.

"Jason!" yelled Hyacinth, Bambi & Tory

"Man C'mon, we can't leave you behind" said Todd trying to pick up the fallen teammate

"Sorry, Timmy I like you but "said Annaleigh squirt him in the shirt

"Man, and I actually like this shirt" said Todd

"Go on you idiots" Jason said on the ground as the two girls continue to run.

"Wow that's sure to rocket the ratings, let's check up on Killer Foxes" said Chris Mclean

The Pouncing Lions defenders were hot on the Killer Foxes tails.

"I'm gonna get you" yelled Kimberly

"Kimberly are you okay?" asked Eddie

"Do I look okay" she said and really she didn't. Her usual clean and pampered clothes were torn and muddy and her clean and beautiful face was muddy.

"Okay you don't" said Eddie

"Oh I got the pretty blonde" said Kimberly as she shot at Serena and Alex saw the garbage water being shot at Serena.

"Nooo!" he yelled as he throws himself in front of the water.

"I didn't want him" Kimberly said angry

"Run, Serena, Run" Alex begged her

"I can't believe you did that idiot, but thank you" she said as Ian pulled her

**Confessional**

**Alex saved Serena, Awww!**

Alex- Okay you might me asking why I saved Serena from a well deserved garbage water bath, well because she's my friend

Serena- I can't believe he saved me, Oh my god that's like so sweet

Meanwhile the Tory and Bambi were running like crazy.

"Tory, I don't think I could keep going" said a defeated Bambi

"Bam's we're going to win and I'm telling you that we'll survive this" said Tory shaking her friend

"But their coming Tory"

"Okay lets distract them, you take the east and I the west" said Tory and the Killer Foxes caught up.

"Bambi's going to the west, she probably has the flag" said P.J as they saw the raven haired girl swing on the vines

"Oh the tomboy quit" said Blair happily

"I don't think so" said Chanel as Tory made a mad dash to the east.

"She's mine" said Blair running after Tory

"Wow another Blair and Tory confrontation, this will be fun" said Chris as they zoom to Blair staking out Tory.

"Tory, Tory we are you" hissed Blair

"Blair, you don't scare me" said Tory

"You might not be scared of me but scared of a garbage juice" said Blair

Near the lines Serena and Ian were getting closer.

"I think I could see the lines, Ian" she said excited

"Yeah, me t-"was all he said

"Ian, what's wrong" asked a scared Serena as Ian pointed to his stomach. He was shot by Kimberly who was laughing hysterically

"Run, Serena, Run" he said but unforanately Tory saw everything happening.

"Ian, are you okay" asked Tory as she saw him drop to the floor

"There you are" whispered Blair

"This is going to be a close one" said Chris now standing in front of the line.

Serena ran to the line with Kimberly chasing after her like a mad woman

"Tory watch out" yelled Serena as she saw Blair sneak behind her friend

"What-"said Tory until shot in the stomach with the garbage juice.

"No!" screamed Serena but she'd already made it across the line.

"And the winners for the fourth time in a row, it's the Killer Foxes" announced Chris as Tory kicked at the dirt.

"That means that once _again_, the Pouncing Lions will be eliminating someone tonight and that person will join the likes of Meaghan, Abby, Cam, Dane, and others at Playa des Losers" said Chris

**Confessional**

**What a losing streak, Lions!**

Tory- C'mon why do we keep losing this horrible

Jason- If those idiots would just done what needed to be done we wouldn't have to vote off yet another person

Kimberly- I swear that if I get voted into the bottom three _again_ I'm going to flip out

Mark- Once again bottom three, here we go!

While waiting for sunset, Serena and Mark were sitting at the dock looking at the sunset.

"Isn't it just beautiful" Serena said while looking the orange light reflects of the Caribbean water.

"I know one more thing that makes it beautiful" Mark said looking at her beautiful blue eyes.

"What?"

"You" he said and she looked up at him.

"Aw, you big teddy bear" said Serena kissing his nose

"It's just that with you Serena, I could be anyone I want to be it's like you're the most laid back girl I've ever met" said Mark

"So you love me because I'm laid back" Serena said playfully

"That and the fact that you're sexy as hell" he said grinning as he nuzzled her neck.

"Well you want know something" she said with her eyes closed as Mark continue to kiss her neck.

"And what would that be" he said in-between kisses on her neck

"Well that I'm truly in love with you Mark Garrison and no one can take that away from me" said Serena as she held Mark's pouting face in her hand.

"I wish that I rip your clothes off right here" Mark said almost growling

"Stop it you horn ball"

Meanwhile, Eddie was in the arts and craft shack trying to make something for a special someone.

"Hey Edmund" said Annaliegh as she walked into the shack

"Oh Hey Annaleigh" Eddie said being use to her changing his name.

"What you making?" she asked

"Just something, I was bored and decide to just come here"

"I know how you feel sometime, I just come in here and just go wild" she said causing Eddie to giggle

"Well Annaleigh, actually you can help me with something" he asked

"Sure Eduardo, what is it?"

"Well I really like someone on the island but I don't know of what way to get her to notice me"

"Aw, that so cute but where do I come into this?"

"Actually I just wanted some advice on how to get the girl" he said

"_Oh, _I'm so dumb well I love when a guy does something romantic"

"Like what?"

"Like write a poem, make me something, write me a song like Alex did, and there's probably a lot more you could do" Annaliegh said smiling

"Actually I want to make her a pair a no slip vine gloves in her favorite colors green and orange"

"Aw those sound so cute" she shrieked

"So Annaliegh will you help me deliver them" asked Eddie

"Of course I will silly" said Annaliegh getting straight to work.  
**Confessional**

**Aw Love! :]**

Eddie- It's just that that girl just makes me feel good and accept, like I finally fit somewhere else than the chess club and she so cute and the dimples when she smiles, I think I'm falling head for heels for… _/camera falls/_

Annaliegh- Aw! I feel like cupid helping him out and I think that any girl would be lucky to have a caring guy like Eddie.

While Serena walked back to her cabin, Mark was grabbed by an arm.

"Kimberly what are you doing" he said

"Stupid, I needed to talk to you" Kimberly said

"About what?"

"About Abby" she said and the name brought Mark's face down.

"What about Abs"

"Well, I think that it's wrong that you moved on so quickly"

"Why, I still have feeling for Abby but I really love Serena" Mark confessed

"Well you want to know the reason why she was so depressed when she left" said Kimberly

"Maybe because she had to leave all her friend, Kimberly that wasn't a good question" said Mark

"Stupid, she wasn't sad about that, she was sad because she well her and I found you making out with Serena in the wood after we saw you go into the woods" confessed Kimberly

"WHAT!" Mark yelped

"Yeah, she told me not to tell you but I thought it was only right for you to know" said Kimberly

"But that kiss was extremely short, because I asked Serena to stop because I had a girlfriend"

"Well it didn't seem that way to us; it looked like you were lost lovers"

"Will the Pouncing Lions, go to the Dock of Shame, It's time for yet another camp fire elimination ceremony" announced Chris through the loud speakers

"Well looks like we have to go" said Kimberly

**Confessional**

**We didn't see that one coming!**

Mark- Abby knows, I can't believe that she followed me that day and she caught me making out with Serena, but she could possibly know it was Serena could she?

The campfire was raging and once again it was time for another elimination ceremony.

"Now you guys know the drill, the camper that doesn't receive a pendant must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Loser all the way to Playa des Losers" explained Chris

"Now you Pouncing Lions have sure been in a runt lately, dudes you've lost five challenges straight and now there's only seven remaining Lions"

"Now with that in mind, the first camper to be safe is **Tory**" announced Chris as he gave the gorgeous Tomboy her pendant.

"Nice surviving out there and the next pendant goes to **Bambi**" Chris said giving Bambi her pendant

"Now the pendant goes to **Eddie**, for being the only calm Lion" said Chris giving Eddie is pendant and the four remaining Lions were freaking out.

"And the last pendant of the night, leaving three other campers at the mercy of the viewing audience will be …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Todd**, man come get your pendant dude" said Chris as Kimberly looked furious

"Mother-beep" yelled Kimberly leaving the other campers in shock

"Okay viewer that means that you can either vote off The Party Animal Mark, The Criminal Delinquent Jason, or the Bad mouthed Overachiever Kimberly" said Chris as they lighted the bottom three

"So the conclusion to this dramatic Campfire ceremony and more on the next episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris and he winked at the camera.

_(Credits Roll)_

* * *

I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long; it was that I really didn't have time between school, friends, Ralph Lauren, and a boyfriend. But I made a long chapter that don't consider my best work and I'm so sorry :[!

As I saw an alarming number of the voters voted off **Meaghan** just because she was a part of the Bad Girl's Alliance but I love Xx Gravity-Help-Me xX so it was hard to let go of Meaghan but that doesn't mean that she won't be coming back and that you can't vote please vote. Wink-wink. Now **P.J.** revealed an extremely difficult past to Maddie which I felt for Jamie and as for **Maddie** new friend, we'll see him next chapter sorry.

Also **Ian** and **Tory** are once again at a difference and I feel for Ian but that doesn't mean that he won't get the girl one day. Also for the **Alex/Serena** fan like Courtney-Duncan, only because they're currently hooking up with other people doesn't mean that they don't love each other. In this chapter we also met the crazy side of** Kimberly**. She's a physco but she only wanted to help out her team. But the info that she told **Mark** will that make or break **Serena/Mark**! That's for you to find out and for me to keep my lips shut. Now for those people that don't want to see **Blair **and **Ian** hook-up well you're happy because **Blair's** gonna be hooking up with **Liam**, the cute bartender but that doesn't mean that Blair would do anything with Ian. Also soon we'll see **Total Drama Island + 2** and that's all I'm saying. And for those that can take subtle hints, they probably know who **Eddie**'s crush is which will be revealed next chapter hopefully out pretty soon. Next chapter we'll see some hook-ups and **Liam** action. We'll see **Mark's** take on the **Abby **news and what will **Ian **finally do about **Todd** and **Tory**. **Hyacinth** and** Jason** will be going through a little something next chapter! Also a wars brewing next chapter after a major secret is revealed and hint- **it's about a major couple that was broken up unfairly!**

That all I'm saying :]

So vote for **Kimberly**, **Jason**, and **Mark**

Also send in what challenge from last season of Total Drama Island would you love to see repeated.

And **Thanks** to all the people like **4eva Crazy** for leaving me **long reviews**, If you really want to make me happy and motivated please send in long reviews and also **vote** because I can say this enough **"EVERY VOTE COUNTS!"**


	17. Stay Awake Part 1!

Heyy Sorry for the long break! I was having a horrible case of Writers Block :[!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Stay Awake

"Last time on Total Drama Island, Gossip Girl herself Meaghan was eliminated from the competition after being backstab by Blair leaving the Pouncing Lions with only seven remaining campers

_(Show's Blair backstabbing Meaghan and Meaghan leaving with Taylor)_

"Back at Killer Foxes prom after party, Blair and Serena actually had a good conversation about the bartender Liam, Ian told Bambi the entire story behind Tory and him, and Chanel drank a bit _too_ much punch"

_(Show's Serena and Blair laughing, Ian telling Bambi, and Chanel falling over backwards on a sofa)_

"But outside the after party, P.J. revealed his player past to his current beau Maddie about how he broke poor Jamie's heart"

_(Show's Maddie laying on P.J.'s toned six-pack)_

"The next morning, both the Killer Foxes and the Pouncing Lions were feeling the affect of the after party, has most of them were cranky, angry and hung over"

_(Show's the campers being cranky to one another) _

"While Alex noticed that his best friend Ian was pretty bummed out at the sight of Tory and Todd holding hands, which led to Ian revealing that he told Tory that he loves her, I know shocker"

_(Show's flashback of Ian telling Tory that he loved her)_

"To make the day worst for the campers, I announced to the camper that they'll be playing a good game of Capture the Flag with a twist, that the defenders would be holding water guns filled with garbage juice"

_(Show's Chris squirting the gun almost hitting Maddie in the face)_

"Most of campers bickered against one another but my favorite moment was when Hyacinth and Blair got in each other's face with Blair revealing that Hyacinth's moaning has kept her up which caused a full fledge fight which every one of the Killer Foxes defender ended smelling like rotten garbage"

_(Show's Kimberly bickering at Eddie and Mark, Blair and Hyacinth in each other face and P.J. getting stung in the face while Blair and Hyacinth shot at each other)_

"But the person that scared us the most was Kimberly, she freaked out and went on a hunting spree looking to up Serena's head on a platter which ended in ex-beau Alex saving her"

_(Show's Kimberly muddy and ripped & Alex diving in front of the garbage water shot)_

"What can we say it sure brought up ratings, but it was the Killer Foxes who prevailed after Tory gave up her hiding spot to check up on Ian, having Serena crossing the line with her team's flag"

_(Show's Tory worried face as Ian gets shot, Serena making a home-run dive for the line, and the Killer Foxes celebrating)_

"After the challenge, The Killer Foxes MVP Serena watches the sunset with Mark causing a lot of us swoon and Alex/Serena fans angry"

_(Show's Serena & Mark lightly kissing on the dock)_

"Also Annaleigh helped out Eddie giving his crush a present"

_(Show's Eddie and Annaliegh laughing as they created present)_

"And with that Mark, Jason and Kimberly were voted into the bottom three"

_(Show's Kimberly cursing and the final three pictures)_

"How will be the next camper to walk down this dock?, Will Ian fight to get Tory back, Will Blair find out about the mysterious Liam, Know that Abby knows, What will become is Mark and Serena, How is Eddie's crush, Will Chanel find out the truth behind Dane's elimination, this and hopefully more on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said the pampered host Chris McLean as he stood on the Dock of Shame.

_(Winks at the __camera__, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

"And the next camper to be saved from walking down the Dock of Shame will be **Jason**, man come get you pendant" announced Chris as Jason got his pendant

"Now the ninth camper to be voted off of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

…

"Can you hurry up please" asked Kimberly

"Don't rush me!" hissed Chris "Viewers eat up this dramatic affect"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Princess, It's your time to go" said Chris as he gave the burly football player his pendant

"What, you lying right" said Kimberly angry

"You guys voted me off" she said as the other camper avoided her questions

"Nope the Dock of Shame awaits" said Chris

"Whatever you're all a bunch of Pendant wearing freaks" said the furious red head

"I heard that the sun is pretty good at Playa des Loser" said Tory waving

"This isn't the end of me, I swear you'll see me" she screamed as the boat drove out of sight

**Confessional**

**Woo She's finally Gone!**

Tory- Finally she's finally gone, god did that girl nag! _/throws hands in the air/_

Eddie- It wasn't like I didn't like her it's just that well, she was so bossy

Mark- I'm glad that she's gone because now I can stay with Serena

Over at the Killer Foxes cabin, Blair was telling the girls about Liam.

"So is he cute?" asked Chanel

"Extremely, he was the most bluest eye's I've ever seen" said Blair

"So do you think you'll see him again?" asked Annaleigh

"Um. Of course I'm Blair" she said

"A bit conceited aren't you" said Bianca as she walked by

"What did you say?" asked Blair

"I said that you're conceited" said Bianca

"Sometime's Bianca I just think that your jealous of me"

"Excuse me"

"Yeah and it's not my fault I'm a size zero while you're a size twelve"

"What? Are you serious" said Bianca getting angry

"What are you going to do you Mall-shopping big butted loud speaking" started Blair until she was interrupted

"Oh no this bulimic Gucci-wearing wannabe of a Prom queen" Bianca said while being held back by Ian and P.J.

"I think that you girls seriously need so counseling" said Maddie

"Oh my god I had that when I was six" said Annaleigh "But I don't know why?"

"I wonder why" said Chanel

"What that supposes to mean" said an offended Annaleigh

"Well that I love you but you're not the sharpest tool in the tool shed"

"What now I'm a tool"

"No, you got it wrong" said Chanel

"Chanel that wasn't really nice" Serena said holding back a bickering Blair

"Yeah like you ever cared about being nice" said Alex

"Really Alex, name one moment that I've been mean to anyone"

"Well, you've hooked up with one of my closest friends and didn't even think to ask me if that was okay"

"No I have to report to you who I date" said Serena as Maddie and P.J. looked on at their bickering teammates.

"P.J. I really love you" said Maddie looking into P.J.'s eyes

"I hope that we don't have to fight like these crazies" he said laughing

"I think that we're too in love for that" said Maddie kissing his boyfriend as P.J. laughed

**Confessional**

**What a bunch of crazies! **

Bianca- I don't even shop at a mall, I shop at the Cross County Mall, okay whatever I like the mall

Annaleigh- I can't believe Chanel called me a Tool

Alex- C'mon It's not like you won't feel a bit jealous that your ex-girlfriend was dating one of your friends, I really do miss her

Maddie- If you ask me I think that with the million dollars, I going to take the Killer Foxes to a group counseling meeting

Serena- Who does he think he is, that the exact same reason why I dumped him because he's a controlling ass

Meanwhile the Pouncing Lions returned to the cabin with only five remaining players.

"I can't believe that there are only five of us, Pouncing Lions together" said Bambi putting her head on Tory

"I know while the worst players in the game are still here" said Tory looking over at the Killer Foxes cabin

"Hey girls" said an familiar voice from behind

"Hey Todd" said the girls in unison

"Hey Bambi, you mind if I steal my girlfriend for a few"

"Todd, you know I hate that word"

"My _"better half"_ Happy" he said and the girls laughed

"Better" said Tory smiling

"Well I think that's my queue to leave" said Bambi as she walked into the cabin

"So how everything babes" asked Todd

"Well, I've been better"

"Why you say that" he asked and he got it "its Ian isn't it"

"Is it that noticeable?"

"I would be lying if I said that it wasn't"

"Well it's just that well Ian and I were inseparable and he was like one of the coolest guys I know but after the whole Blair-yuck-thing really messed us up and I love you but I really want him as a friend"

"So get him back" said a laid back Todd

"What?" asked a shocked Tory?

"I mean that he loves you but if it's killing you then get him back"

"You see Todd, that why I like you" said Tory hugging him

"I know I should win boyfriend of the year award" said Todd as he kissed her forehead

Confessional

Wow Todd's Come a long way

Tory- /shocked/ I still can't believe that Todd's actually letting me speak to Ian like wasn't Todd going to beat Ian up back at the Prom; he's come a _long_ way

Jason- If talking a spineless, low down, dirty snake like Ian to make my girl happy, I'll let her do it

After the massive blowout back at the Killer Foxes cabin, Serena sat on the steps to cool down.

"Mind If I sit down next to you?" asked Ian with a smile.

"Yeah sure" Serena said still fuming

"Serena, I know that what Alex said was uncalled for but he does love you"

"Really, well he has a weird way of showing it"

"I know he does" said Ian smiling making Serena giggle

"You see that's the Serena we know and love"

"Thanks Ian, you know that you're awesome and I think that you'll make any girl happy"

"Well thank you" he said

"I guess I'm going to go check on Mark" said Serena smiling as she stood up and walked over

Confessional

Aw Ian/Serena moment

Ian- Alex, you have to teach how to let go of Serena the same way I have to get over Tory

Serena- Ian really helped out to understand why Alex's been acting weird these past few weeks

Outside Jason and Hyacinth were talking a walk.

"You look so cute tonight" said Jason kissing Hyacinth on the neck

"Whatever, what has gotten into you?"

"Well I noticed that time on this island is short and I want to make the most of it especially with a girl like you"

"You're such a girl" said Hyacinth punching him in the chest

"That's why you love me, babes" Jason said kissing Hyacinth

"And I think that we're going to have to keep it down, Blair overheard us" said Hyacinth laughing

"Let her hear, let the whole world listen to us" said Jason making Hyacinth cover is mouth

"Um… I can think of one place to that to our selves" said Hyacinth nodding over to the confessional

"I like how you're thinking" said Jason lifting her honeymoon style over to the confessional.

Confessional

Yet another couple!!!

Blair- I swear that I don't know what drives people into messing around inside this cramped, stinky, bug infested, closet

Mark- Woo… Jason

Bambi- Guys are so immature

Annaleigh- Wait you're telling me that people have been doing _it_ in here? _/confused/_ Ah! _/runs out/_

Maddie- That's nasty, Ew what is that? _/points at ground/_

"Well campers I need all of you to report to the campfire immediately" said Chris over the loudspeaker

"I wonder what it is now?" said Bianca storming out the cabin slapping Annaleigh with the door

"Damn you Chris Mclean!" screamed Hyacinth as Jason kissed her neck

_(Camera zooms to the campers sitting down)  
_"Hello Campers" said a cheerful Chris Mclean

"Can you please just move on with it" said Blair as the other campers nodded in agreement

"Okay , this week we allowed the viewers to choose a challenge from last season, they'd like to be recreated"

"So what was it" asked Chanel

"If you would wait" snickered Chris

"By a large command, the challenge that was choosen was the awakeathon" said Chris

"What!" yelled all the campers

"Yeah, so starting now all you campers will be competing to well stay awake" said Chris as he laughed along with Chef

"Wow you're really enjoying this aren't you" asked Tory waving a fist

"Yes, Yes I am"

Confessional

We hate Chris!

Tory- I can't the viewers picked that challenge, it horrible and that Chris Mclean he just get under my skin

Annaleigh- Wow Chad's a very mean guy

P.J.- I could careless about staying wake, I use to pull all nighters all the time back at home and Maddie's sure to keep me awake

Jason- However voted for this challenge can expect a beating from me _/punches hand repeatedly/ _

Two hours pass and the campers didn't seem to be fading.

Annaliegh walked over to Eddie as he stared helplessly at Bambi.

"So that who you like" she said as she sat next to him.

"What I don't know what your talking about" he said

"Don't lie to me Edward" said Annaliegh

"C'mon I hate that name"

"So you like Barbie?" asked Annaleigh

"Annaliegh it's Bambi, and yeah I really like her"

"So go talk to her, dummy"

"It's not that easy Annaleigh" he said as Annaleigh rolled her eyes

"Eddie what I say is it"s better to do it than to worry about it" Annaleigh said holding his hand

"You know Annaleigh, your right I'm go to go over there and tell her that I'm completely in love with her"

"You go Champ!" said Annaleigh hugging him

"I couldn't do it without you" he said as she hugged him tightly

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This only a part one of two... sorry but I'm sure that the next part will be releseaed by sunday so

I"m sorry everyone, you can review by telling me how much you hate me!

& I'll love you for it

Also it"s only two more eliminiation until the teams dissolve!

;]


	18. Stay Awake Part 2!

**Stay Awake **

**Part 2**

(Continued from Stay Awake)

"It's not that easy Annaleigh" he said as Annaleigh rolled her eyes

"Eddie what I say is it's better to do it than to worry about it" Annaleigh said holding his hand

"You know Annaleigh, your right I'm go to go over there and tell her that I'm completely in love with her"

"You go Champ!" said Annaleigh hugging him

"I couldn't do it without you" he said as she hugged him tightly

"Aw that's the nicest thing someone's told me on this island" she said as she gently pushed him toward Bambi

**Confessional**

Annaleigh- Aw I feel like the Easter bunny, _/looks confused/ _wait I think I said that wrong

Over by the fire Bianca and Alex were talking about what happened at the cabin.

"So you still like her?" Bianca said shocked

"Yeah, you could say that, it's like after her and me broke up I haven't been able to do anything right not even play my guitar"

"Your lying"

"Why would I lie to you Binky" said Alex using Bianca's nickname

"So then fight for her stupid" she said smiling

"But look at her, she's in love with him" said Alex as they looked over at a playfully Mark and Serena "Something that she didn't feel for me"

"Now don't say that, Serena did love you it's just that it was to early for her to say it back"

"But she could have just said that instead of Ditto"

"Okay you got me there, that was pretty stupid" said Bianca as they laughed

"But what about Riley and you"

"I still miss that crazy red head and the bunny"

"Man was that Riley a fun person to have around"

"Yeah I know, I really want him back"

**Confessional**

**We Miss Riley too…**

Alex- I'm going to follow Bianca's advice and I'm going to fight for Serena no matter what it takes _/looks determine/_

Bianca- Seeing Alex's love for Serena makes me miss that Hunky Psycho _/swoons/_

Meanwhile Chanel was sitting by herself near the fire when she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey Chanel" said Tory

"Hey Tory, how have you been?" Chanel asked

"I've been better"

"Same here" said Chanel as the two girls smiled

"Actually I to give you something I found" said Tory as she sat down next to Chanel

"What did you find?"

"I was leaving the Pouncing Lions cabin tonight when I knocked it Meaghan's bed and this envelope fell out of her bed" said Tory showing her a light pink envelope with the name Chanel on it.

"I didn't open it because It didn't seem appropriate since she was like really close to you" said Tory

"Um thanks Tory" Chanel said smiling

"Actually let me get back to Todd before he goes ballistic" Tory said as she gave Chanel a nod and went back.

**Confessional**

**What could be inside that envelope?**

Chanel- It's weird that Meaghan would leave me a letter but after ending the game being kicked out by her team it's probably a I love you note _/playing with the envelope/_

"Lets check out what our resident Queen B is doing" said Chris soaking in a hot tub "Chef hurry you'll miss all the good parts man" and with that the camera zoomed to the bored Queen B.

Four hours passes and Blair had noticed that both her minions were off doing who knows what while she sat near the fire.

"What's a girl to do?" she asked herself as she looked at everyone else having fun

"Psss.."

"What was that?"

"Hey Blair, in the bush" hissed a voice and she followed it

"Who's in there?" asked Blair

"It's me Liam" said the blue eyed hunk as he pulled her into the bush.

"What are you doing here Liam" she asked but he didn't answer as he started kissing her neck

"I couldn't stay away from you" Liam said in-between kisses

"Liam, this is extremely wrong, you're an intern and I'm well I'm a star" she said with her eyes closed

"Babes, I know you feel the same way about me" he said

"Who am I kidding" she said as she throw him into the ground

**Confessional**

**She sure lost her cool :]**

Blair- _/face dirty and hair wild/_What's wrong with me, I'm suppose to be classy not do it with a guy that I've only known for two days. I would expect from Serena or Annaleigh bit not from me _/turns into a sly smile/ _why does he have to be so damn sexy

Meanwhile Chanel toyed around with the envelope.

"What could be in here" she asked herself but then she remember what Dane told her.

"Never look back, always do things without regrets" she remember that night he told her

"No regrets" she said to herself and she breathed and ripped the girly envelope.

Dear C

They're more to the eye when it comes to Dane's elimination M

P.S. I'll miss you!

She reread the letter about five times and was shocked at what Meaghan was telling her.

Could it be possible that Dane was framed.

Eddie and Bambi were laying back as they stared into the glittery black night.

"Isn't it just gorgeous" Bambi said

"Yeah you are" he said in awe

"What?" she asked

"Oh that yeah it's gorgeous" he said regain himself as Bambi gave him a smile "You don't see this in the city"

"Hey how long you think until some of us get sleepy?" asked Bambi as they looked around

"Looks like Bianca already going down for the count" he said as the Latin beauty was struggling to keep her eyes open

"Ha Eddie could you promise me that you'll do whatever you can to keep me awake" she said as she held his face in her hand

"Of course" said Eddie loving every moment of it.

Confessional

Eddie- Did you guys see that! She totally relied on me to keep her awake and I'll make it my mission to keep her awake

Over on the other side of the fire, Maddie and P.J. were having a little fun.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you neck" said P.J. as he nuzzled Maddie neck.

"Oh my god stop Parker, you know that that's my tickle spot" said Maddie and the nuzzling spot

"What is it, did I say something wrong" asked Maddie

"No it's nothing, it's just that you called me Parker"

"Yeah and?"

"Well no one's called me Parker and well that was pretty sexy" said P.J. as he kissed Maddie on the nose.

"I love you so much Parker" said Maddie playfully kissing P.J. biting on his lower lip

"I love you too Maddie" he said kissing Maddie.

"Uh" sighed a sad voice and they looked over to find Ian staring in saddens

"Dude have you been staring at us this whole time?" asked P.J.

"Yeah, sorry it must seem pretty weird" Ian said

"Only a little bit but what's wrong Ian we haven't seen you this sad since well since never" said Maddie going over to Ian

"It's nothing really, it's just _that_" he said point over at a playful Tory and Todd.

"Oh dude don't stress yourself over that" said P.J. sitting down next to him

"How am I not suppose to stress, when every where I turn there they are making out" Ian said almost yelling

"Ian maybe you should just move on" said Maddie

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that it looks like Todd and Tory are here to stay" said Maddie as the three of them stared at the happy couple.

**Confessional**

**Poor Ian :[**

P.J.- Man, I've never seen him like that, it's heartbreaking

Maddie- You know that I think that Tory should have stayed with Ian and it breaks my heart to see him jealous over Todd

Ian- _/eyes are bloodshot/ _Maybe it's right what Maddie said, maybe I should move on

Five hours had passed and already the Killer Foxes had lost Bianca and Alex while the Pouncing Lions had all their players.

"Aww… I'm so sleepy, I don't think I could do this" yawned Serena

"Yes you can" said Mark kissing her on the tip of her perfectly straight nose.

"Whatever you big jock" said Serena

"Well there was a time I wasn't a big jock" confessed Mark taking off his lucky blue backward cap.

"What do you mean" she asked anxiously

"Well when I was younger I was kind of a nerd" he said

"What, you're lying right" said Serena with a smirk

"No, I was really nerdy and I didn't have any friends & the few friend I did have all ended up moving away so I decided to hid my nerdy status in high school and well soon after I was being invited to a party"

"And" Serena said anxious for the rest

"And during that party, some kids were playing a game and while I was leaving one of the guys took it as a volunteer"

"So what was the game?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday, It was swinging from a rope and landing on the neighbors trampoline"

"Well did you do it?"

"Yeah I did, I remember everyone cheering me on and before I knew it I was bouncing on the trampoline" he said smiling

"So what happened after that?"

"Well after bring grounded, I was instantly invited to all the sickest parties, became captain of my school football team, made a whole bunch of friends, and became the party animal I am today" Mark said with a smirk "And I kept the cap I wore that night as a good luck charm" he said staring at the hat

"So my big teddy bear was once a skinny nerd" Serena said playfully kissing him

"That why I get along with Eddie cause he reminds me a lot about my self back then" he said as they stared at Eddie and Bambi laughing

"So do you like me after that?" he asked

"Why wouldn't I like you Mark Garrison, I love you" she said

"I love you too Serena van der Woodsen" Mark said kissing her forehead

**Confessional**

**I'm team Mark/Serena isn't everyone?**

Serena- I think that It's sweet that he confided in me too tell me his story and I think I'm finally falling in love with someone

Mark- I never revealed that to no one, but Serena isn't a no one she's the one, I really see myself being with her after we leave this horrible island

24 hours have now passed as the sunset was emerging and The Killer Foxes lost Serena as well as The Pouncing Lions lost Mark.

"I don't think I can keep my eyelids open anymore" said a yawning Annaleigh

"Can you shut up?" asked Hyacinth cranky

"Chhrisss, I give u-" said Annaleigh yawning and with a hard thud she was sound asleep

"Man, another one bites the dust" said Bambi

"How many hours you think we've been awake for" asked Eddie

"Probably like seven or eight"

"Hey I have something to give you" said Eddie taking out a pair of gloves

"Oh my god are these Non-Slip Vine Gloves" she asked happily

"Well yes, yes they are" he said happily

"Oh my god, thank you cause I've always wanted a pair" she said hugging him

"Hey where's Blair" asked Chanel sleepily

"Yeah, where is the princess" said Jason as they all looked around

"Hey I hear something coming from that bush" said Maddie as they looked at the bush

"It's probably a vicious raccoon" said P.J. leading the pack

"Well we don't have Riley to wrangle them" said Hyacinth as they moved closer to the bush

"It sounds more like a bear" said Ian as the bush moved

"What it is, it hopefully took Blair with it" said Tory showing no lost love between the two

"No It sound like a caveman" Todd said as they stood still

"I volunteer Jason to go check what it is" said Chanel

"Hey wait a min-" he started

"Me too" said Maddie

"Same here" said Todd

"You guys are so punks you know that" said an angry Jason as P.J gave him a stick

"Be careful Jason" said Hyacinth as the teen moved closer to the bush

"Wish me luck" Jason muttered to himself as he peered over the bush and what he saw sure was a sight.

"What is it Jason" asked Ian

"Well I found the princess" he said laughing through his sleepiness and the other came around to see the Queen B with her clothes ripped and bar showing and the cute bartender laying next to her in only his blue-white pinstripe boxers and his shirt ripped. Both asleep on each other and the bartender snoring.

"Looks like they had fun" said Chanel and they all laughed

**Confessional**

**And she's always talking about everyone else!**

Chanel- Ha. She's always talking about everyone and look how we found her, half naked with a cute guy

Ian- Wow I never knew Blair was loose like that

Maddie- What a horrible way to be found

Tory- Hahaha I can't believe that she did that, especially behind a bush

That left the Killer Foxes with only Ian, Maddie, P.J, Chanel and Hyacinth while the Pouncing Lions had Bambi, Eddie, Tory, Jason and Todd and with them hitting the 50 hour mark, many campers were losing the will.

"Hey Ian you slipping?" asked Tory

"I don't think so, what about your _boyfriend?" _asked Ian as both boys sized each other up.

"I think he's keeping up" Tory said with that faint laugh that Ian loved

"I wouldn't say the same for Maddie" said Tory as P.J was already asleep on the ground and Maddie fought with his eyelids to keep him awake.

"Well I could this for hours" said Ian with a smile

"Is that a challenge?" asked Tory with a smirk

"Your On"

"Bring It" Tory said with a grin

Meanwhile on the other side, Jason need to use the outhouse.

"Hey you think I could use the bathroom man?" he asked the camera and it nodded

"Man five minutes though" said the voice behind the camera

"You keeping up" Hyacinth asked a drowsy Todd"Yeah I'll be fine"

"You sure you look like your fading there" she said with a grin

"Aren't you suppose the anti-social one?" asked Todd and they laughed

"Sleepiness makes people do crazy things" she said laughing

"Hey you think that Jason coming anytime soon" asked the camera dude

"Go check" Hyacinth barked and the camera ran to the outhouse

"Jason, Jason?" asked the camera guy and then he opened the door showing Jason, in total Duncan style, asleep on the toilet campers stared as the sun began to come out.

"Hello Campers" said a cheerful Chris Mclean in a pink bath robe with a green mud mask on "I hope you enjoyed your sleep"

"Oh I hate you" said Hyacinth giving him the evil eye

"Looks like only seven of you guys and I told Chef, Chef I don't want to do this again, I plain torture but we didn't expect you guys to go this far so I came up with an even faster sleep-inducing activity"

"Oh yip pee" said a sarcastic Chanel"The History Of The World volume 1, a pop-up edition" said Chris sleepily as the campers groaned

"It happened with the big bang" started Chris

**Confessional**

**History Of The World!!!**

Tory- I don't know how much more I could take before I snap _/pulls out some hair/ _Oops

Hyacinth_-/very drowsy/ _I never knew that the World had so much pointless history

Chanel- I rather listen to Blair brag than this

Ian- Shot me now!

Bambi- The Awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I had ever done in my life

It hit the 90 hour mark and Chris has only got to the Dinosaur era.

"Eddie you wake?" asked a fading Bambi

"Yeah, how about you?" asked Eddie

"This is the most boring thing I've ever done" she said as her eyelids kept coming down

"It could be way worst" said Eddie

"How?"

"I could be stuck here without you to talk with" he said and Bambi grinned

"Quick tell me your favorite song?" asked Eddie

"Hey Baby by No Doubt" said Bambi

"Favorite Movie Moment?" asked a fading Bambi

"You're gonna think it's cheesy"

"I promise I won't"

"Okay, the kiss of the end of that road trip movie, you know, the one with the guy and the three girls" confessed Eddie

"I know that one" said Bambi as she closed her eyes

"No!" yelled Eddie and she fell to the ground asleep and Tory as well was fading

"That's it man, I give up" said Tory as her eyelids kept coming down

"No you can't give up" said Todd shaking her to keep her awake

"Sometime's its better to give up" Tory said with her eyelids shut before she fell asleep.

"Now it's Chanel, Ian, and Hyacinth against Eddie and Todd" announced Chris as an intern brought him a cup of starbuck coffee

"I'd kill for a coffee right now" said Hyacinth as Chris drank right in her face

"What is wrong with you people? C'mon, fall asleep already!" said Chris

"You've gotta hook me up, man. I'll even eat the grinds!" begged Hyacinth as she tugged on Chris shirt.

"Looks like Ian and Todd are in a all out stare down" said Chris as the teenage guys were not backing down

"I can keep this up all day" said Todd

"But can you do it for ten more chapters" Ian said with a smirk

"I'll make it thought fifteen just to sleep you sound asleep" Todd said and both boys were drifting in and out of consciousness.

"I'm gonna…" yawned Ian

"Beat you" yawned Todd and both boys dropped to sleep at the same time.

"And then there were three" said Chris as Chanel, Hyacinth, and Eddie stared at each other.

Two hours past and now Chris was reading about the execution of the dinosaurs.

"That's it I quit!" said Hyacinth

"But we haven't even got to the part where the meteor hits earth" said Chris excited

"I don't give about the damn meteor" said a pissed-off Hyacinth as she stormed over the Killer Foxes cabin and slammed the door.

"Geesh what's her problem?" asked Chris "So that leaves you two"

"Bring it on, nerd" said Chanel with a smirk

"It's been brought fashionista" said Eddie as the both them struggled to keep awake

**Confessional**

**That's it the home stretch! **

Chanel- I actually think I could win this for the Killer Foxes!

Eddie- I'm not going to let the Pouncing Lions down, I'm going to win this

Both Chanel and Eddie were lingering but which one will out do the other.

"I've been to so many all-nighters that this is a piece of cake" said Chanel as Chris Mclean finally read about the evolution from monkey's to humans.

"But have you played Halo for three days straight"

"Okay I'll give you that one" Chanel said as they both were really close to falling asleep

"You're going dowwnnnn…" yawned Chanel as fell over her seat and was out cold.

"Chanel, did I just win?" asked a confused Eddie

"Yeah, This means that for the first time in four challenges that the Pouncing Lions win!" announced Chris as the Pouncing Lions cheered on Eddie

"And what you guys win other than immunity is brand new mattress!"

"YES!" they cheered on as Bambi hugged Eddie.

"Go going Chanel" said Blair

**Confessional**

**First Victory In Four Challenges!**

Tory- Yes finally we got out of our losing streak that took Abby, Kimberly, and Meaghan

Jason- I have to give It to the dewb, he actually won us a challenge

Bambi- Yes we won, all thanks to Eddie we couldn't have won without him

Mark- Woo Little Buddy!

Eddie- All In a day's work _/smiles/_

Meanwhile The Killer Foxes were leaving the bathrooms and Chanel had something to say to current Princess.

"Hey Blair, you think we could talk?" asked Chanel as Blair dried her hair and Annaleigh did the same

"God It's going to take years for these under eye circles to disappear" said Annaleigh

"That's why I hate Chris but I love makeup" Blair said dabbing some under her eyes "Yeah, sure what is it" she asked

"Well I got a letter from Meaghan yesterday"

"Wait didn't she leave so how did you get a stupid letter from her" said Blair combing her gorgeous wavy brown hair

"Tory gave it to me supposedly it fell off her bed"

"You see she's just trying to ruin our alliance which you need right now because sweetheart you lost us this challenge"

"Well the letter says that there more than meet the eye on Dane's elimination" Chanel said reading from the letter

"And?"

"C'mon there's always something more behind you Blair, so did you frame him?" asked an angry Chanel tapping her foot

"I don't know what your talking about" Blair said put some lip-gloss on

"Maybe Meaghan's lying, Chanel" said Annaleigh trying to cheer up the situation

"So did you or didn't you? Blair" asked Chanel

"Sweetheart Dane was eliminated for being a theft, C'mon he stole a necklace from the freaky Goth girl" said Blair

"Yeah, he did Chanel" Annaleigh said as both girls were nose to nose

"Annaleigh stay out of this" snapped Chanel

"Well your lucky you've been in this game for as long as you have _Chanel_"

"Well it doesn't mean anything because these were the worst two weeks with him" said Chanel

"Well I didn't have nothing to do with him leaving Chanel" Blair said wiping her head to look in the mirror

"Yes you did" said down Annaleigh as Blair and Chanel looked shocked

"Annaleigh shut up" Blair said as she dragged her eyeliner to the forehead

"Blair, Meaghan and me stole Hyacinth's necklace and put it in Dane's duffle bag to make him look like the theft when it was really me and It was so hard for me to see you depressed about it for days" confessed Annaleigh

"So you backstabbing _bitches_, got Dane eliminated but why?" Chanel asked

"Because he was proving to be a distraction to you're chemically fried little brain" Blair said poking her in the head

"But I feel so bad Chanel" Annaleigh said on the verge of tears "You would hang out with us anymore, I thought you were dumping us for him"

"Annaleigh, I would never done that" said Chanel

"He wasn't that cute anyways" said Blair as she was leaving

"Oh that's it" said Chanel was she throw a clutch at the back of Blair's head

"Bring it on" said Blair throwing Chanel baby powder and a full our brawl began with makeup, clothes and bra's flying over the place.

"Should we stop them?" asked Ian, as Jason Alex and himself stared at the two girls go at it

"No this is getting interesting man" said Jason

**Confessional**

**Who doesn't like a good catfight**

Blair_-/face white with baby powder/_ I hate her after all I did for her, all Dane was going to give her was a trailer and five kids

Chanel- That felt awesome!

Jason- Woo I never knew those two girls could go at it like that

Annaleigh- I can't believe that they both started fighting and really badly Sorry you guys _/makes a face/_

"Can the Killer Foxes report for the Bonfire ceremony and whoever stole Chef's lucky mug please return it, Mclean out" said the cheerful host over the camps intercom system as the Killer Foxes groaned and the Lions celebrated on their new comfy mattress.

_(zooms to the foxes sitting down nervously)_

"Wow the team to beat is the team that ends up here" said Chris

"Because of some people" muttered Blair in Chanel's direction

"Well you know what you guys have to do here, Tonight one of you will be leaving Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive forever, as you'll walk the dreaded Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers all the way to Loserville" explained Chris

"Yeah, yeah can we speed this up" said Hyacinth

"You know you're really pushing my gears" Chris said and Hyacinth rolled her eyes as Chef came out with the pendants

"Here's your damn pendants and whoever stole my mug better watch out" threaten Chef as he put down the pendants with thud

"The first pendant of the night goes to **Ian**" announced Chris as he gave the surfer the first pendant

"**Bianca** come get your pendants girl" said Chris gave the pretty Latina, her Bermuda triangle pendant

"**Annaleigh**, gorgeous come get your pendant" said Chris with heart stuck eyes

"Thanks Kyle" Annaleigh said putting the pendant over her neck

"It's Chris and the next pendant goes to **P.J.**" said Chris as P.J. looked nervous that Maddie still hadn't had one.

"**Hyacinth** here's your pendant" Chris said slightly bored

"Now there's four of you and only one more pendant to give out" Chris announced

"How did freaky Goth girl get one before me" said Blair and Hyacinth hissed at her.

"And the final pendant of the night, leaving three campers at the mercy of our faces will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Blair** come get your pendant" said the three other campers gasped

"I can't believe that she always gets the final pendant" said P.J.

"Looks like Serena and Maddie this is your first time in the bottom three, Chanel you've been here before" said Chris

"Sucks every time" Chanel said

"And before we go on, what happened between you three?" asked Chris as Blair, Annaleigh and Chanel were all covered in Makeup.

"Let's just say someone got their just desserts" said Chanel with a smirk

"So now it's up to you Television viewers, to vote off our daring Fashionista Chanel, It-girl Serena, or Sweet guy Maddie" announced Chris as the three contestants photos flashed across the screen.

"The conculsion to this and more on the next dramatic episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris as he winked at the screen

_(credits rolls)_

__________________________________________________________________

I'm so sorry you guys for making you wait so long for this chapter. I've been a horrible writer to you guys but I'm going to start keeping my schudelue.

So as you guys saw** Kimberly** was finally get eliminated,** Tory** is actually talking to **Ian** again but just as friends, **Mark **revealed to **Serena** his past which I found so cute to write, C'mon if after this chapter your not all for Serena and Mark, you're really rooting for Serena and Alex. **P.J.** and **Maddie** also showed **Ian **that he has to move on because It looks like **Tory** and **Todd** are here to stay (or are they;])

I also love **Bambi **and **Eddie**, there so cute together and ha** Blair** got a taste of her own medicine.** Chanel** finally found out what happened that night and I'm glad she found out. Also sorry that **Jason** and **Hyacinth** did it in the Confessional.** I swear no more couples in the confessional :D!** So next chapters will show more of **Eddie **and **Bambi**, **Ian **coming to terms with** Tory** and **Todd**, **Alex** revealing something, An extreme challenge and **Blair** having to fight for something, and** Bianca** heads into dangerous territory, **Also one more chapter until the team unification and three campers come to Total Drama Island! Yes three so vote on the three you want back!**

So Now Vote on who you want gone!

**Maddie**

**Serena**

**Chanel**

P.S. I'm not going to start writing the chapter until I get six reviews because you guys have seriously been lacking & I really need votes. C'mon you guys run this not me and also a shoutout to **CourtneyxDuncan**, **4evacrazy**, **Dreamer-by-Day**

for **BEING THE ONLY ONES THAT REVIEWED!**

So remember vote for the campers you want to see back and who gets voted off of Total Drama Island!


	19. OMFG!

OMFG!

"Last time on Total Drama Interactive we finally had Kimberly get eliminated and boy she sure was P'Oed

_(Shows Kimberly being dragged to the Boat of Losers)_

But the Pouncing Lions were anything but glad to get rid of her, Meanwhile back at the Killer Foxes cabin Bianca and Blair were at each others neck in insults which cause the entire Killer Foxes team to argue among each

_(Show's Blair and Bianca in each other faces, Serena & Alex and Chanel & Annaleigh)_

Over at The Lions den, Tory and Todd spoke about Ian and they came to an agreement to speak let Tory talk to him

_(Tory and Todd hugging)_

Also we had Ian and Serena talking about Alex's reaction to Mark & Jason and Hyacinth laughing and doing something more

_(Ian hugging Serena & Hyacinth and Jason closing the confessional door)_

But I couldn't help but make their day worst, I announced that the viewers had chose to a challenge they'd love to be recreated and it was the worst challenge of all, The dreaded Awake-a-thon

_(Show's the campers groaning)_

Also we had the odd couple of Annaleigh and Eddie working together to get him the girl which we found it was Bambi

_(Show's Annaleigh pushing him towards Bambi)_

As well as Chanel receiving a letter from surprisingly Tory which stated that Blair might actually had something to do with Dane leaving

_(Chanel reading the letter)_

And we never expect little Ms. I-can-never-do wrong actually doing it behind a bush with my hunky bartender Liam

_(Show's Liam and Blair ripping each other clothes)_

But after fifty hours we still had Tory, Ian, Todd, Hyacinth, Chanel, Bambi and Eddie battling their tired eyelids

_(Show's the seven campers sleepily)_

And after A History of The World volume one, only Daring Fashionista Chanel and Nerdy Eddie remained

_(Show's Chanel and Eddie syncing each other out)_

But It was Eddie that won it for the Lions making there four challenge losing streak to be over

_(Show's Foxes angry & Lions lifting Eddie in the air)_

After the challenge Chanel confronted Blair in her involvement in Dane's elimination but it was Annaleigh that dropped the bomb revealing that Blair and Annaleigh framed Dane of stealing Hyacinth's necklace

_(Shows the girls fighting)_

Now It's Chanel, Maddie and Serena in the bottom three.

Now will Tory and Ian remain friends, What will Todd think about their newly reformed friendship, What will become of Bambi and Eddie, Can Mark and Serena withstand Alex, Will Blair get what's coming to her, Will Bianca start something, and are Maddie and P.J. the only sane campers? This and more on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris Mclean as he moved on the Dock of Shame

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

"The next camper to be safe from the dreaded Boat of Loser will be **Maddie **come get your pendant dude" said Chris as the curly-Mohawk teenager

"Now it's between Serena and Chanel and ladies whichever one of you leave it'll be a shame" said Chris as both girls held their hands in comfort

"Now the tenth camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Chanel**, your time on the island has come to an end" announced Chris as the brunette fell to the ground in tears as Serena hugged her

"It'll be okay" said Serena hugging her as the Killer Foxes surrounded them in a group hug.

"It's okay I'm actually kind of glad" said Chanel laughing whipping a tear off her face

"What am I going to do without you Mami" said Bianca tearing

"I'm really gonna miss you " said Chanel

"Oh my god boys it was fabulous meeting my guys" said Chanel as she hugged Ian, P.J., and Alex

"I'm going to miss you" said Maddie kissing her on the cheek

"Me too" Chanel said hugging him

"Bye Chanel" said Hyacinth hugging Chanel and then Chanel saw Annaleigh crying and she hugged Annaleigh tightly

"I'm so sorry" sniffled Annaleigh

"Don't worry about it, It wasn't your fault babes" said Chanel

"Best Friends Forever" said Annaleigh as Chanel held her forearms

"And Ever" said Chanel with a smile hugging her best friend again

"Blair" said Chanel nodding at the brunette

"Chanel" Blair said with a smile

"As Much as it hurts me to say this, Chanel the Boat of Losers awaits" said Chris as Chanel walked toward the boat

"Dane here I come" Chanel said as she waved her friends goodbye

**Confessional**

**What A Shame, We'll Forever Love Chanel!**

Annaleigh- _/mascara running/ _I miss her so much, she was the best and now she gone I don't know if I could win this

Serena & Maddie-

_/Serena/ _She'll be missed

_/Maddie/ _But Now She gets to be with Dane

Blair- Do I feel bad about Chanel going home, It's one of those things that makes me sad because I thought she'd go further in the game.

Alex- She was a really cool girl it's a shame to see her go

Meanwhile Todd and Mark were sitting on the steps of the Lions cabin.

"Dude how have you and Tory been doing?" asked Mark nudging Todd

"Well she's actually been a great person, like I've never felt like this about no one" confessed Todd

"I feel the same way about Serena, it's like when I see her, she the only thing I see" said Mark

"Dude we've both been love struck but don't you ever think about Abby?" asked Todd

"Yeah man, I won't say that Abby doesn't mean anything to me because I would be lying, it's just that Serena's the only girl for me"

"But at least you don't have to deal with the ex boyfriend, man sometimes I wish I could beat Ian's face in" said Todd kicking the ground

"Todd man, that was a little harsh, Ian's really cool and there was time that both of you were actually really cool with one another" said Mark laying on the steps

"I guess your right dude"

**Confessional **

**Ian & Todd were once friends! **

Todd- I know that Ian is really good but I can't get over the feeling that he's stick out to win over Tory but I'm probably just paranoid

The Killer Foxes were returning to camp, when Tory and Bambi looked out the window.

"I wonder who went home?" asked Bambi as she leaned against the window

"I don't see Chanel, man another good one goes down" Tory said as they walked out and Bambi and Tory comforted a sadden Bianca and Serena.

Eddie was walking out of the mess hall when he saw Annaleigh crying on the Dock.

"Hey Annaleigh, why so sad?" Eddie asked

"Ch-Chanel sh-she went ho-home" said a muffling Annaleigh

"Oh man, I know exactly how that feels seeing Cam, Karma, Abby and the rest going home it's never easy"

"I know but she was really always there for me and she never thought I was dumb" Annaleigh said as she stared out into the sparkling black Caribbean sea.

"Well who thinks your dumb, 'cause I certainly don't think your dumb" said Eddie

"You don't but your like the smartest kid here"

"Well I might be book smart but your smart in your own way, like you know what color goes great with my eyes" said Eddie showing his blue eyes

" Peach" she said with a smirk

"Or that you know that girls love it when you compliment them and walk away" said Eddie smiling

"You know Eddie, I have to say that you've been the nicest person to me on this island" said Annaleigh hugging him by surprise

"Thanks Annaleigh" he said hugging her

**Confessional**

**What a unique friendship!**

Annaleigh- I really needed that, Chanel I'm going to win this for you

Eddie- I think that Annaleigh is awesome and she's just perfect the way she is

While Eddie and Annaleigh were hugging it out Blair was on the look out for a certain bartender but little did she know that she was being followed by our resident Latina and the brooding musician.

"Bianca I really don't see the reason in following her" said Alex as they hid behind a bush

"It's that I just want to know what going on between her and the hot bartender" Bianca said looking at Blair knock on the trailer through her binoculars

"You mean Liam and where did you get those from?" he asked

"Eddie and how do you know him?"

"Because I talked to him during the after party and he's a pretty decent guy, I can believe he's actually into her" Alex said

"Well she is a master manipulator and shh. Liam opened the door" said Bianca as she saw Blair look back

"And he don't got a shirt on, that boy is fine"

"How come I didn't see after yesterday" asked Blair as a shocked Liam opened the door

"Blair come inside please" said Liam bring her inside

"So what happened" demanded Blair

"Well it was because Chris threaten to fire me because of our little thing" explained Liam with her hands in his

"So does that mean that I can't see you anymore" said a teary Blair

"Yeah" Liam said picking up her face and giving her a kiss.

**Confessional**

**We Almost Feel Bad For Blair**

Blair- _/crying/ _Okay I know I've been an evil bitch before but I at least want someone to love and he actually cared for me

"Look she's coming out" said Alex as Blair wiped her tears away

"I wonder what happened" asked Bianca

"Whatever It was it's between the two of them Bianca" said Alex as they walked back to camp

The mourning came as a reminder that only the game was coming closer to an end.

"How many of us are left" asked Serena as the campers enjoyed a day in the sun

"fifteen I think" said Maddie as they kicked at the water

"Feels like only yesterday that we actually arrived here" Serena said

"Wait where's Bianca?" asked Maddie as she looked around

"Last time I saw here, she was with Alex"

"Come to think of it, They've been hang out together lately"

"And you don't care" asked Maddie with a smirk

"No, I could care less, come to think about it they're perfect together"

"Serena, you know that I think that Mark is perfect for you but don't you think that you and Alex broke up on a whim" said Maddie

"Okay I miss him sometimes, like the way that he would just talk to me and the way that he'll look at me" Serena said as Blair stumbled on the beach kicking rocks

"I wonder what happened to her" asked Maddie

"You know what I'll go ask her" Serena said as she stood up as Maddie looked back in shock

**Confessional**

**Alex/Bianca impossible or is it?**

Maddie- Aw she still loves Alex and you didn't hear it from me but I think that Mark belongs with Abby and Serena with Alex

Serena- Stupid Maddie, I know that Alex is wonderful but I've never loved someone as much as I love Mark

Tory was hanging around while Bambi was making a sandcastle with Eddie and Todd was playing around with the guys.

She looked out into the beach where Ian was coming out of the water as he whipped his shaggy brown-blonde hair.

If Tory was like other girls she would have swooned at the sight of the six foot well built surfer build, his gorgeous blue eyes, and his radiant smile

"Hey is the sand dune next to you taken?" asked a shirtless Ian showing off his gorgeous smile.

"No"

"Those waves are killer, I couldn't believe how long it's been since surfed"

"I wouldn't blame you after coming here, it's all intense"

"It's like when I surf my head is cleared and all those problems go away"

"I know how you feel" said Tory

"So how's life, I feel like it's been a while since we've talked"

"Well everything fine and I'm still in the game" said Tory

"I've really missed you Tory" said Ian with a smile

"I've missed you too Ian" Tory said but little did they know that Todd was looking over head

**Confessional**

**Is Todd Really Okay With This?**

Tory- Okay I'm so confused right now, Ian is very thing I would want in a guy, he's sweet cute and really gets me but then Todd's just awesome and he's always entertaining _/smacks forehead/ _Stupid ,Stupid, STUPID

Todd- I want to kill that backstabbing no back bone having Ian, if he knows that Tory's my significant other, the why hang out with her when there's other girls on this island

Ian- I'm really just tired of the drama. I just want to be Tory's friend and maybe Todd's but that'll never work since he always think I'm always tiring to steal his girlfriend

"Your lying" Serena said as she laid in the sand with Blair

"It's just that I really like him" Blair said "Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not, this is actually cute" said Serena with a kissy face making Blair laugh

"I'm glad that I can talk to you Serena" Blair said

"I promise that whatever you told me, won't leave my mouth" said Serena hugging the Queen Bee and then the campers heard the usual clatter surrounding only one person much to there dismay.

"Hello campers" said the cheerfully host Chris Mclean

"what back to torture us some more" said Tory

"Exactly" said Chris before turning to the camera "Hi, Chris here. Sometimes, teams just don't get along. So the producers and I thought that the best way to work through the group friction would be to exploit it for laughs. This going to be _awesome!"_

"Um. We're right here" Eddie said

"Today you'll be participating in trust building challenges"

Confessional

Really?

Serena- I trusted Ian once, he left me buried alive for two hours

Alex- That's actually the problem with me, it's that well I trust someone I loved and they left me for an idiot

Bianca- I don't trust that snake Blair, she's just a lying manipulative whore

Hyacinth- I don't trust none of these people, they're all egoistic, lying, manipulative, bitchy, conceited and that's only Blair…

Ian- I think that trust is a hard thing to come by and no of these people have that

Blair- And I thought Chris was getting soft…

"So do we get to pick our parents" asked Bambi

"Normally, we like to let you guys choose your partners, but not this time. More fun for me!" said Chris and Chef laughing

"So the first challenge will be a blind minefield" announced Chris

"WHAT!" yelled the campers

"Don't worry they wont kill you, they'll just throw into the air" explained Chris "I had two interns test it out"

"So who has to so this" asked Jason

"Actually your one of them" said Chris "You'll be leading Mark"

"And Alex you'll be leading Serena"

"What!" exclaimed Serena and Alex at the exact same time

"Yup so lets go" said Chris

**Confessional**

**This is going to be fun!**Alex- I know that Chris sadistic but putting me and Serena on the same team!

Jason- I'm great with directions how you think I got out of juvie twenty-seven times.

Mark- I'm not that comfortable with Serena blindfolded walking in a minefield but I hope she does well

Back at the beach, Mark and Serena blindfold were at the opening of a string rope maze while Bambi and Alex were standing on platforms overlooking the maze.

"Now if one of you step on a mine, that automatically means that the other team wins" explained Chris

"Now On your marks, get set, go" yelled Chris shooting a gun

"What was that for?" asked Jason as the campers were crouching for cover

"Okay Serena go to the right" yelled Alex

"My left?" she asked wandering aimlessly

"No your right" said Alex meanwhile Mark and Jason were working great

"Mark now go to the left" Jason said

"You got it Jason" Mark said as the two were flying by this maze

"Now Serena go to the left" said Alex as the Killer Foxes were worried

"Okay" said Serena walking to the left

"Hold on Serena, wait" yelled Alex as Serena was walking straight for a minefield

"What?" she asked stopping

"Go to the left!" yelled Alex

"Oh okay" she said and she stepped on the land mine

"And with that the Pouncing Lions win one" said Chris as Mark looked over at his girlfriend hanging off a palm tree.

"Haha" laughed Jason

"Babes I'm going to get you down" said Mark running to Serena's rescue

Confessional

I don't think that'll make amends

Serena- I think he did that on purpose, he's such an ass

Alex- It's not my fault she can't listen to directions

_(camera zooms to mess hall)_

"Now campers it's time to create a certain deadly dish again" said Chris

"Not the blow fish" said Bianca

"Actually and that's why you'll be the eater" said Chris "And Blair will be your Chef" Bianca mouth dropped

"That was the exact reaction I was hoping for" said an excited Chris

"Also Bambi you'll be Chef for the Lions and Eddie you'll be the eater" explained Chris

"I hope you did good in biology" Eddie said as he put his arm around Bambi

"They must be sliced very carefully to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves, and...! There is _no_ antidote. So, no worries!" explained Chris as Chef showed the blowfish's anatomy.

"Fishes meet your makers"

**Confessional**

**Bianca & Blair having to work together**

Bianca- How can I trust that she won't mess this up on purpose, I swear that I don't trust

Blair- I know that I can't stand that loud mouth Latina but I'm looking to win this challenge

"Blair, I know that you and I aren't exactly" started Bianca until Blair raised her knife

"You must think I'm an idiot to use a challenge to get petty revenge on you but your day will come" threaten Blair as she went back to slicing the poisonous blowfish while Eddie sat back as a confused Bambi tried to cut the infamous fish.

"Bambi you have o make a four inch incision on the right fin" Eddie said trying to help her

"I don't think I could do this Eddie"

"Yes you cab Bambi, your smart, adventurous, beautif" Eddie was saying until he noticed what he was saying

"Did you just say beautiful" asked Bambi with a sly smile

"No, I said Barrowful" he said as he smacked himself in the forehead

"Okay then" Bambi said as she continue to cut her fish

**Confessional**

**Barrowful?**

Eddie- Why couldn't I just tell her that she's beautiful

Bambi- Eddie a really cool guys, he's nice, sweet, and we actually have a lot in common. I think I might actually have…

Annaleigh- That was a totally car wreck _/concentrates/ _wait no Train wreck

After fifteen minutes of cutting, both teams finally made dishes.

Blair looked like something a professional sushi artist would make while Bambi looked like something a dog chewed up.

"Wow Blair, I never knew you could make Sushi" Chris said impressed

"Well I took private classes in sushi making"

"Bambi, what that?" asked Chris as Blair laughed

"It's a Blowfish medley" Bambi said happily

"Well eaters take a bite" Chris announced as Bianca and Eddie both grabbed a fork and put the food in their mouths

"Wow this is actually great girl" Bianca said as she took another bite

"It's not bad" Eddie said until his face started to turn green

"Eddie, they're something wrong" said Bianca

"What" he said in the same baritone voice Trent had and then she started convulsing on the ground, puking on himself

"I'm sorry Eddie"

"It's alright" he said

"Is anyone going to help this guy?!" asked Blair as they looked over in shock

"It's cool. Give him 24 hours, and he'll be up walking and breathing good as new" Chris said as Chef wheeled Eddie out.

"Now It's time for our third challenge" announced Chris

_(zooms out to mountain front)_

"Now It's time for the extreme mountain climb" Chris said

"Just like last season you'll be working in teams of two where, one will climb and the other will support" explained Chris as the campers looked over at the mountain face

"So your telling there will be explosions, rusty nails, and slippery oil slicks as well" said Ian to the other campers

"Ian & Annaleigh you'll be representing the Foxes, while the lovely couple of Todd & Tory will be representing the Lions"

"Yay, Ivan we'll make such a great team" Annaleigh said hugging the well built surfer as Tory overlooked

"Yup, we will" Ian said hugging her as Tory was flabbergasted.

**Confessional**

**Is this the beginnings of a new relationship?**

Ian- I think that I'm going to take what Maddie told me into consideration. Tory's moved on and so should I

Tory- Ian and Annaleigh, well that unexpected but then again a lot of couple here were unexpected

Annaleigh and Todd were chosen to be the climbers meaning that Ian and Tory will be the supporters

"Good luck Annaleigh" Ian said

"Good luck babes, I'll see you when you win" said Tory giving Todd a kiss.

"What's gotten into you" asked Todd

"Well It's just that your not usually like this"

"There's a first time for everything" she said kissing him again as he went next to the rock as Chris blow his air horn and both campers started climbing the wall

"Hey Annaleigh, your doing better then I thought you would be doing" said Todd as Annaleigh was right on his trails

" Thanks Tad, I did this back at the cruise I went on last summer"

"Annaleigh my name is Too-" Todd was saying until Chris pressed the dynamite button causing him to fall a few feet below Annaleigh.

"Go Annaleigh go" yelled the Foxes as Annaleigh climbed the rocky mountain face

"Come on Todd, I know that you can do it" cheered Tory as Todd started climbing up the mountain again.

"Oh my god, you guys look like ants from here" said Annaleigh all of a sudden freaking out

"Annaleigh you could do this" Ian tried to encourage her

"No I can't"

"Yes, you can because we all believe in you and I know that you could do this" encouraged Ian

"Okay I'll do it" said Annaleigh going up but unforantly slipped on a oil slick

"Crap!" yelled Ian pulling the string

"You guys sure are giving us completion" Ian said to a pulling Tory

"What do you expect" Tory said with a smirk blowing the hair off her face

**Confessional**

Ian- Damn she looked so sexy….

"Now we have to give these campers a distraction" said Chris with the snapping turtle gun he used on Duncan last season

"Is that what I think that is" asked a scared Tory

"It's that exactly" Chris said shooting angry snapping turtles at not only Ian and Tory but at the other campers

"What the hell Chris" said Blair as a snapping turtle attacked her bottom.

One hit Ian in the left leg and one bit Tory in the elbow.

"Your such a douche" yelled Hyacinth with a turtle hanging off her shirt as Ian and Tory let go off the rope, Annaleigh and Todd fell but Annaleigh shirt got stuck on a rusty nail and it came off leaving her only in her bra

"Well, you don't see that every day" said Jason

"No you don't, my man. No, you don't" said a Mesmerized Chris

"Wow" was the only thing Todd could say as he stared at Annaleigh cleavage

"Hey Todd, you wanna hurry up" Tory said as Todd as closest to winning

"Yeah babes" said Todd shaking his head and climbing the rock reaching the top

"And the Winner are the Pouncing Lions" announced Chris as the six Lions celebrated

**Confessional**

**So What?**

Ian- Okay they won the stupid rock climbing challenge that does mean they'll win this

Todd- WOW Annaleigh cleavage

Annaleigh_-/still doesn't have a shirt/_ I never knew that these had so much power over guys

Hyacinth- Just the typical bimbo, has to show off the assets _/cross her arms/_

Serena- I think she looked gorgeous, looks like these challenge have her toned

"Now it's time for the Blind William Toss" said Chris as the camper groaned

"Isn't that the one that you throw crab apples at someone" said Hyacinth

"Yup and I pick Maddie & P.J. to play for the Foxes and Jason and Bambi to play for the Lions" explained Chris

**Confessional**

**This is going to be hard to watch**

Maddie- How Am I suppose to hit P.J. with apples

P.J.- A couple of Apples aren't going to ruin our relationship

Jason- I'm freaking out, Bambi's a bit wild

Maddie and Bambi both had sling shots and they were blindfolded while P.J. and Jason stood still awaiting the worst.

"Go ahead throw your apples" said Chris and the apples started flying

"Ow, Ow, Ow" yelled P.J. as Maddie hit him hard in the stomach, shoulder, and knee

"Ha, dude you got hit lik-" Jason was saying until Bambi cracked him in the side of the face

"How do you like it?" said P.J as they both stood

"Okay I'm sorry P.J. if I hit you baby" said Maddie as he snapped back the slingshot and P.J. closed his eyes and he heard the sound of an apple going through a arrow

"And the Foxes win this round" announced Chris

"Wait I can get it" said a still blindfolded Bambi

"No it's ove-" Jason tried to say before Bambi started slinging apples in every direction, it hit the campers, the animals, the cavemen, the camera men, and even Chef while he was making his chocolate cookies.

"Did I get it" Bambi asked as she rose the blind fold to find all the campers on the ground

"Bambi, you sure know how to destroy the completion" said Chris as he used Eddie as a shield

**Confessional**

**Wow Bambi!**

Jason- _/with black eye/ _I hope that she get eliminated, she's too wild

Bambi- Okay It's not my fault I was blindfolded because if I wasn't I would have won this challenge

Maddie- I feel bad that I hurt P.J. but I have a way I'll make it better

"Now after a quick visit to Nurse Chef, here we are at the sight of our tiebreaker" announced Chris "And It's going to be a duzzy"

"What is it?" asked Blair coldly

"It's a blind Tobogganing race" said Chris "But with a twist all of the team will be on the sled"

"& To make this fun, Chef slicked the hill so you guys are in for a ride"

"Oh Yip Pee" said Hyacinth

"Actually Hyacinth you'll be driving the Foxes sled while Todd, you'll be driving the Lions sled"

"Good luck, you'll need it" said Todd

"Yeah, I'm so scared" said Hyacinth as they blindfolded her

"As you guys know you have to tell the drivers left or right and hope to make through the many diversions I've planted among the way" said Chris

"Now on your Mark's, Get set, Go" and they were off down the biggest mountain on Thunder Island

"Oh my god, this is crazy" screamed Serena as the Killer Foxes went down the slippery hill

"Left!" yelled P.J. as Hyacinth and the rest of the Foxes leaned left.

"Oh my god, I'm so over this" said Blair as they went over a cliff

Meanwhile the Pouncing Lions were in the jungle managing to avoid trees.

"Woo, this is the best ride ever, better than Kingda Kong at Six Flags" yelled Bambi

"Right" yelled Tory and they moved to the left

"Babes, is it exciting or scary" asked Todd as he was blindfolded

"Dude this is the funnest thing ever" Mark said with his hand in the air While The Pouncing Lions were racing through the jungle, The Killer Foxes were now on the river.

"The Lions must be getting a giant head start" said Ian as the boat was bobbing slowly in the water

"Um I don't think so" said Maddie as they looked forward to see a raging waterfall

"No not again!" said Alex

"What's going on?" asked Hyacinth clueless to what was going on

"Let's just say, you'll be feel wet pretty soon girl" said Bianca

"Yay this is going to be like Wet N' Wild" yelled Annaleigh excited as they tipped over the waterfall

"Ah!" yelled the nine campers

The Pouncing Lions were doing a lot better than the Killer Foxes.

"Right" yelled Mark

"Left"

"Right" he said as he were making their way out the jungle

"Hey Bambi can you read the map?" asked Tory

"Yeah sure, we're-" Bambi started to say until a monkey took the map out of her hand "Uh-Oh"

"Uh-Oh, Bambi that doesn't sound good" said Tory

"A monkey just took the map, I swear" said Bambi

"Now how are we suppose to know where we are Bams" Mark said

"Follow the water" Bambi said as they saw the Killer Foxes jump off a bed of seaweed and onto the land in front of them

"Follow those foxes" yelled Bambi

**Confessional**

**Stupid Monkeys !**

Bambi- Stupid Monkeys, If they didn't steal my map then I would have to use my amazing sense of readiness to lead my fellow Lions _/starts laughing/ _& they think I'm crazy

Tory- I swear that she's crazy but she makes thing around here way more exciting

Eddie- She's wonderful _/eyes turn into hearts/_

Blair- Who's that? _/continues filing nails/_

Now it was a tight race with the Killer Foxes ahead of the Lions.

"They're right behind us" said Blair and Annaleigh nodded in agreement

"Boy's get in the front and use your muscles to put this sled in hyper speed" explained Serena

"There catching speed" yelled Ian

"Look a jump lift" said Bambi as they moved on to the jump lift and they soared in the air in slow motion and the Foxes were in shock,

"Wow this one looks like it's going to be a close won" said Chris as The Lions landed right next to Foxes but something seemed wrong as a certain five ft eleven gorgeous blonde rolled out of the sled

"Tory!" yelled Bambi and Todd raised his blindfold and saw his girlfriend roll to a stop.

The Pouncing Lions stopped the sled and went and check on their fellow team member while the Foxes crossed the finish line

"Looks like we need paramedics" yelled a serious Chris as the Foxes went and check up on her

"Is she okay" said Blair as they saw Todd holding her in his knees

"She's unconcision" Todd said crying

"I know CPR but you have to trust me Todd" said Ian as he kneeled down next to Todd

"Okay, do whatever you have to do" said Todd as Ian went down and performed CPR.

"Is there anything we could do?" asked Serena as Blair, Hyacinth, Annaleigh, Bianca and Bambi looked

"Actually get some cold water" said Maddie knowing about CPR

"One, Two Three" said Ian pumping her chest then going down and give her more air

"One, Two, Thr-" Ian said until Tory started gasping for air

"What happened?" she asked

"You rolled off the sled, but you'll be okay" said Ian as Todd and the guys overlooked

"That why I always hate sledding" she said with a weak laugh until Chef and the girls came.

"Thanks for saving my life"

"I hardly saved I-" Ian started until she put her finger to his lips and was carried off by the Interns to the Medical tent

**Confessional**

**Boy was that Dramatic!**

Todd- _/eyes bloodshot/ _I should have been taking care of her, now she hurt and I'm to blame

Ian- When I saw her roll off the sled, It was like it was only her and me, and nobody else existed

Blair- I know her and I aren't the best of friends, but when someone gets hurt I have to help out however I can

Annaleigh- I hope she gets better

Jason- That's why they call this place Total Drama Island

"Well Tory's being cared of, Foxes you have won the Trust challenge which means that you'll all be safe for tonight but Lions your all to familiar with the Campfire ceremony, see you there" announced Chris and the campers walked back to camp

"C'mon baby lets go give you a massage" Maddie said after P.J. kissed him on the nose.

"Hey man, you think you can wait up" asked Todd as the campers walked back to the cabins

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Ian

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping Tory, because without you she'd probably be in critical condition or something right now" Todd said extending his hand to Ian

"Yeah man, She's my best friend and you have nothing to worry about, I see that she really like you" Ian said with a smile

"Man, your actually pretty cool" said Todd he put an arm over Ian and both guys walked back to camp

**Confessional**

**Could this be the beginning of a beautiful Bromance? **

Todd- I really owe Tory atleast getting to know Ian, which isn't really a bad dude

Ian- He didn't act the way I thought he was, like a juvenile, stupid, punk

Back at Camp, Alex and Bianca were hanging out on the dock watching the sunset go down.

"_You were the one I'll always love_" Alex sang while watching the orange-pink sky

"Oh my god, that was beautiful" said Bianca with a smile

"That's the song inspired by Serena the first day I saw her"

"Wow I can't believe that you wrote a song about her"

"Yeah, but I've just been having the worst case of writers block since the break up"

"What your little two minute hook-up with Annaleigh didn't help it" joked Bianca and Alex smiled

"Don't remind me about that"

"But how did it end?"

"We just drifted apart but it's not like were friends"

"But I always thought you two were perfect for each other" joked Bianca "The Brooding Artist & The Blonde Bimbo"

"So what do you think is a better match for me" asked Alex leaning over to Bianca

"I would say the Brooding Artist & The Latina that won't take him for granted" said Bianca pulling him into a deep French kiss.

Meanwhile Blair and Annaleigh were walking down to near the dock.

"I just wanted to say that your like my best friend here" Blair said only because she was tired of no one talking to her

"Okay I accept your apology" said Annaleigh hugging her and then she saw something on the dock.

"Oh my god!" she said shocked

"What is it Annaleigh" said Blair as she looked over at the dock where the crazy Latina Bianca was making out with that cliché bad singer Alan, whatever his name was.

"This is too good" said Blair as she saw a teary eyed Annaleigh who still had feeling for him

"It's okay sweetie, they won't last when word of this goes around" said Blair with an evil look on her face

"What are you thinking about" asked Annaleigh

"Total Social Destruction" said Blair with a fire in her eyes

**Confessional**

**Yes the Bitch is back**

Blair- Okay I might have been acting sweet lately, lets just say it's a plot to make everyone like me so I could still make it to the Top three, Like I really could care if Tory got hurt please

Annaleigh- I know that Alex and me weren't exclusive but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't go making out with Bianca _/starts crying/_

"We can't do this to Serena" said Alex

"Like Serena cared to make out with Mark while he was still with Abby"

"But what will Serena think" asked Alex after making out with Bianca

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her" said Bianca as he held Alex's hand and led him to the bathroom.

While Bianca and Alex were getting it on, Eddie and Bambi were walking through the woods.

"I'm still sorry about the whole Blowfish thing" Bambi said

"It's okay" said Eddie "& only between you and me I knew it was poisonous"

"So why did you eat it" she asked

"Because I didn't want you to feel bad"

"Aw that's so sweet"

"Thanks, but I can also have my bad side" he said with a growl

"I don't believe that" said Bambi with a smirk

"And why not?"

"Because last night I saw you consulting Annaleigh after Chanel left and that was pretty sweet of you because I could see that she was going through an emotional break down" said Bambi

"It was nothing, Annaleigh just a really good friend of mine" he said smiling showing off his blue eyes

"But it was really sweet of you" said Bambi

"You know Bambi, ever since I saw you our first day here, I've thought that you were the most coolest, energetic, spontaneous, beautiful-" Eddie said until Bambi kissed him midsentence

"I've been wanting to do that for a while" Bambi

"Really?"

"Yeah dummy, I think that your pretty cute" she said as he leaned in for a more passionate kiss

**Confessional**

**Finally Eddie & Bambi have a kiss**

Eddie- _/lipstick all over/ _I didn't know she felt that way about me, but I'm pretty glad that I finally got the girl all thanks to Mark and Annaleigh, I couldn't do it without those guys

Bambi- He's a really good kisser _/smiles/_

_(zooms to the raging fire of the ceremony)_

"Well The Pouncing Lions know what to expect from the Campfire Ceremony, sending home such as the Type A Kimberly, The Know-It-All Walter, Notorious Party girl Karma, The Smart & Gorgeous Abby, Even Gossip Girl herself Meaghan, now it's turn for one of you to join them at Playa Del Losers, by walking The dread Board Of Shame and taking a ride of the Boat of Losers" said Chris to the four campers

"Since **Jason** &** Tory **aren't here, they've already got there pendants and Tory in excellent condition she just happened to have sprained her arm and Jason just aching from his encounters with many crabapples" announced Chris and Bambi cringed

"So Tonight only one pendant will go out and the last safe camper will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Mark** dude come get your pendant" said Chris giving the burly football Player his pendant

"That means that Bambi, Eddie and Todd you guys are in the bottom three and could be getting eliminated" announced Chris "it's up to you the viewers to decide which camper you'll like to see gone, The Cute Nerd Eddie _(show's picture), _The Prankster Todd _(show's picture), _or The Extreme Chic Bambi _(show's picture)_ to be sent packing" said Chris as Eddie and Bambi held hand

"The conclusion to this dramatic campfire ceremony and more on the next episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris as he winked at the camera

_(credits rolls)_

_________________________________________________________________

**OMFG! **That's the only way to describe this chapter. We saw things that are going to **shape the rest of this competition**. **Chanel** went home & I go **overwhelming** number of vote I think around **sixteen** & It was tie between **Chanel & Serena**. And to me **Serena** had more to offer to the plot then **Chanel **that's why she had to go but I gave her the exit that **Chanel** deserved. Aw I loved the **Eddie & Annaleigh scene**, which showed that **polar opposites **can still become friends. Poor **Blair**, She can't catch a break with guys first **Todd**, then **Ian**, now **Liam** but that doesn't mean she won't fight for **Liam**. I know It's Bad but I'm totally feeling the **Blair & Serena **friendship, **they have so much to offer each other**. Also I love the **Ian/ Tory scene **at the beach, it was extremely cute. Now this **challenge was exciting to write** because as we all know none of these camper like each other but I think the challenge help that out **NOT!, **WOW **Tory got hurt **& I wasn't planning that it was just a **spur of the moment thing **that I wrote which actually help bring together **Todd and Ian**.

Do I think their feud is over, remember what they say "Keep your friends close but Keep your enemies closer", Also One of our fan favorite couple finally had their **first kiss**! **Bambi & Eddie **are extremely cute together & I wish them the best of luck & like **Barbie** said it "**the nerd and the sweet extreme chic is like a couple made in... weird heaven" **LMAO! Now **Bianca & Alex **that was so **unexpected **how will **Serena** react, & now that **Blair** know will she keep her mouth close. And I know we didn't see a lot of **Jason/Hyacinth **& **Maddie/P.J. **but it's just that this wasn't there chapter but they'll be included more **next chapter**. Now since **spring break **is coming I might not be able to release a new chapter but I will work hard on do it just for you guys :D, Also I loved that all my **original reviewers returned **and reviewed last chapter I felt so happy to see old face like **AquaAce327** & **XxGravity-Help-MexX **return to dish out the reviews as well as my usual **wonderful reviewers LazyAwesomeNinja, 4evacrazy, CourtneyxDuncan, Barbie Gone Wild , Kangawu12** _(who I absolutely love please keep reading), _and **Dreamer-by-Day**. Now next chapter will actually be the point **TEAMS WILL DISSOLVE **and **THREE CAMPERS COME TO TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND** which I see a lot of you want back **Riley & Abby**, & that's the only thing **I can reveal **without giving away too much. The Next Chapter Will Be An Exciting One **so Remember Vote You Want Gone**

**Bambi**

**Eddie **

Or

**Todd**

**And also vote for the campers you want BACK!**

I can't say it enough & now **Chanel** is included in that list :]

**Now Have a Fabulous Spring Break!**


	20. Oh S!

Oh S#%!

"_Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, we had our resident Fashionista Chanel get eliminated but not before having a well deserved exit_

_(Show's Chanel waving good-bye to the Foxes)_

This affect Annaleigh which lead to Eddie and her having a little heart to heart

_(Show's Eddie & Annaleigh hugging)_

While Bianca and Alex spied on Blair while she found out the rest why Liam wasn't talking to her which was because of your truly

_(Bianca and Alex walking in the woods & Liam and Blair kiss)_

We also had the campers hang out on the beach to release the tension of the competition, and with that Blair told Serena what going on with Liam

_(Show's Blair and Serena hugging)_

As you many of our campers would get along and we decided to put them through an intensive trust building challenges

_(Show's the campers groaning)_

We had Serena and Alex working together in a blind minefield, Eddie eating Japanese blowfish, Bambi hitting everything that walks with crabapples, & a crazy blindfolded Tobogganing race which was pretty wild

_(Show's Serena hanging off a tree, Eddie convulsing and throwing up, Bambi knocking everyone out and everyone on top of the hill for the Toboggan Race)_

It was the tiebreaker with Hyacinth and Todd at the rope and we knew it was going to be an exciting Race

_(show's Hyacinth and Todd synching each other out)_

The Pouncing Lions were having an easier go than the Killer Foxes who were sliding uncontrollably down Thunder Mountain

_(Show's Killer Foxes screaming as they fell down off the waterfall)_

But as the Pouncing Lions raced through the jungles of Thunder Island, the ever unpredictable Bambi got her map stolen by one of the island pasty monkeys

_(show's Tory looking Bambi after the map incident)_

But as the teams raced head to head, Tory happened to have rolled out of the sled causing the Foxes to win

_(show's Tory rolling off and Todd and the others looking concerned)_

But to show that the "Trust" challenge was a complete failure, Ian and Todd once bitter rivals have now become the best of friends or are they

_(show's Ian and Todd walking to camp together)_

While all the campers check out on Tory, Alex and Bianca were talking on the dock when all of a sudden, they were all making out man was that crazy but little did they know that Annaleigh and Blair saw the whole thing

_(Shows Blair and Alex making out & Blair and Annaleigh shocked faces)_

Also one of our favorite fan couples Bambi and Eddie were having a nice moonlit walk where both revealed that they had feelings for each other_(Show's Bambi and Eddie's light kiss)_

Now it's Bambi, Eddie and Todd in the bottom three. Will Alex and Bianca fling continue, Will Blair reveal this to Serena, Is there a chance on a Ian and Annaleigh relationship, Will Tory be okay, Can P.J & Maddie remain a strong couple, Will Hyacinth stop being so negative, the answer to these questions and more on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris Mclean on the Dock of Shame

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

"Now the next camper to be safe from walking the dreaded Dock of Shame will be Bambi, come receive your pendant" said Chris not before Bambi gave Eddie a big hug and joined Mark

"Now it's up to Eddie and Todd and which of you dudes leave it's going to be less fun around here man" said Chris

"Thanks Chris" Todd said

"Now the eleventh camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Island will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Todd** my man it's your time to catch the Boat of Losers"

"What!" said all the Pouncing Lions in unison

"Okay, that was a shocker. Even I'm shocked and I _knew_ the answer"

"Wow I knew that my time would come but I never knew it would be this early into the game" Todd said shocked

"I can't believe this" Bambi said as the Killer Foxes started coming to the campfire ceremony

"Ian can I ask you something?" Todd asked

"Yeah man anything"

"Take care of Tory for me and don't let her get distracted" said Todd giving Ian a brotherly hug

"We're gonna miss you dude" said P.J. as the guys nodded in agreement

"Blair" said Todd opening his arms

"It's going to be a shame to see you leave" said Blair giving him a hug as they did have a little something at the beginning of this game

"Bye Todd" said Hyacinth smiling

"Bye Loner" he said giving Hyacinth a hug and he hugged the remaining girls

"Bye dude" said Eddie as Todd grabbed his bags and walked out to the Boat of Losers

"Woo.." he yelled until his boat was out of sight

**Confessional**

**Votes really do count!**

Bambi- Wow that was a shock Todd was the… _/falls on the ground/_

Blair- Nicest… _/files nails again/_

Serena- Funniest…

Bianca- Helpful…

Mark- Party-loving..

Ian- Competitive … _/smiles/_

Hyacinth- Friendliest… _/swats fly/_

Alex- Girl knowing, man knew everything…

Annaleigh- Cute… _/thinks/ _wait who's Todd again?

Eddie- Prank playing…

Bambi- … Guy to have ever been on this island

Now the island was in a very tense mood with one of the strongest competitors gone but Hyacinth went to the medical tent to go check up on Jason.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Oh Todd, I never knew you felt that way about me" Jason said with a smirk

"You ass" Hyacinth said laughing until he cringed with his body all sore

"Sorry"

"It's alright, I just want to know who went home tonight?" Jason asked

"Let's just say, it was someone completely unexpected" Hyacinth said as she looked over at a sleeping Tory.

She looked exactly like Sleeping Beauty expect Sleeping Beauty didn't have IV's in her arm.

"Who was it cause I know it wasn't Tory or me"

"It was Todd, he got the boot" Hyacinth said sadden by thought of Tory not knowing

"Your lying but he was like the one to beat" said Jason lifting up to a sitting position

"But I feel bad for her, that she doesn't know" said Hyacinth as they looked over at Tory

**Confessional**

**Who'll tell her that Todd's gone?**

Hyacinth- I know that if I woke up to find that my boyfriend has been kicked off the show, I would be pretty darn pissed

Serena- I love Tory, but I'm staying as far as possible form her

Ian- Guess I'm going to have to tell her, wish me luck

Back at Camp, the campers were already in sleeping attire and most were going to sleep expect Maddie and P.J.

"P.J. have I told you how gorgeous you look in only a tank top and sweat pants" said Maddie giving his loving boyfriend a light kiss

"& Have I ever told you how sexy you look in only shorts and a shirt" said P.J. nuzzling Maddie's neck causing Maddie to burst out laughing

"So I see you too are going strong" said Bambi as she walked out the cabin to get so fresh air

"I would say so" P.J. said

"Can I say that you too sure have come a long way"

"I know, I remember when I didn't like him" said Maddie

"& when I secretly thought you were sexy but thought it would be fun to mess with you" said P.J. kissing Maddie on the cheek

"But I see that you've been getting close to Eddie"

"What can I say, he's just so cool and not like regular guys"

"I know exactly what you mean" said Maddie with a smirk

"It's like my stomach flutters when I'm around him" Bambi said with a smile

"Butterflies" P.J. said with a smile

"I think I'm falling for him" Bambi said as she threw herself into Maddie and P.J

**Confessional**

**She **_**loves**_** him!**

Maddie- Aw. I reminds me when I was falling for P.J. expect P.J was annoying & we hooked up every second we got

P.J.- Eddie dude your lucky to have this one

Bambi- _/smiles/ _Butterflies

Meanwhile Alex was walking toward the cabin when he saw Serena

"Alex, Hey Alex" waved the stunning blonde.

Even with no makeup and in an oversized t-shirt & her hair in a bun. Serena was still a goddess. That was the magic with Serena, she didn't have to try to be gorgeous she just was.

"Hey Serena" said Alex sitting down next to her

"I feel like it's been ages since I've seen you" said Serena with the brilliant smile

"Yeah, it's weird" said Alex

"So… what 's going on with you" Serena asked

"I'm still madly in love with you" Alex wished he'd said but instead he said "Nothing trying to finish a song"

"Oh that's good" she said and they both looked away

"What's up with your life" Alex asked

"It's great, I've lost two pounds"

"Yeah, I could notice" Alex said and he slapped himself in the forehead

"Well I'm going to go to sleep" Serena said with a smile

"Okay well, I'll see you around then" said Alex still sitting

"Of course" she said as she walked into the cabin

"Well that was awkward" said Blair as Annaleigh and her laughed while going into the cabin

"Nice to talk to you too Blair" Alex said to himself as he walked into the cabin.

It was morning in Thunder Island and boy was it hot.

"Why is it so hot" asked Mark as the Pouncing Lions and the Killer Foxes all slept the Foxes cabin

"I'm sweating more than a pig in labor" Bambi said

"Oh crap, my hair" yelled Bianca as her hair was a puffy afro.

"Ha. That's not funny, trying to be the new Foxy Brown I see" said Blair

"Oh that's it home girl" said Bianca as she wanted to punch the daylights out of the snobby Queen Bee but couldn't

"Can you guys stop and chill" Serena said as the two girls calmed down

"Good morning campers, I've guessed that you've noticed the unbearable heat and humid that has hit the island, not that I would know since I have an air condition"

"I seriously hate Chris Mclean" Hyacinth said with her hair matted in sweat

"So since it's too hot to have you guys battle it out like usual" Chris said and the campers all screamed in joy

"You'll be doing a water challenge" said Chris and the campers groaned

"See you at the dock in thirty minutes, Mclean out"

**Confessional**

Hyacinth- Chris being the sadistic toad that he is, is actually making sun do a challenge in this heat

Bianca- Look at this puff _/points at her afro/_

Mark- Finally we get to see these girl in bikinis

Jason- I've died and gone to bikini heaven

While everyone was getting ready for the swim challenge Ian went to check up on Tory who wide awake and eating like a manic

"Hey Ian" Tory said with a mouthful of waffle

"Hey, slow down there"

"There so good, and I haven't ate normal food in about three weeks"

"True" said Ian with a smirk

"Well where's Todd, he should have came and visited me already"

"That's why I came to see you"

"What happened?" asked Tory as she stopped eating

"Well, I'm just going to say it, Todd was eliminated last night" Ian said as he saw Tory's face sadden

"Really?"

"Yeah, he told me to tell you that he loves you and that he's rooting for you to win it all, just like I am" Ian said with a smile and was taken back when Tory hugged him

"Thanks for telling me this" she said as he felt a teardrop fall on his back

"Your welcome & I came to tell you that we have a challenge and that it's swim related so get your bathing suit" said Ian

Meanwhile the campers waited for Chris Mclean to arrive.

"What's taking him so long" asked Annaleigh as she stood in her lavender bikini with a dark purple bow in the middle.

"I don't know but I'm seriously burning right now" said Blair as she squinted through her Prada sunglasses while she stood in her Michael Kors yellow polka dot bikini.

"Babes you look gorgeous in that red polka dot bikini" said Mark as Serena walked hand in hand with him

"Well those blue Speedo shorts are very well fitting" said Serena has Mark hugged her while Bianca and Alex looked at each awkwardly.

"Have you told her?" asked Bianca as she stood in her dark blue two piece that really pop against her caramel skin

"No, are you crazy" he said as he stood in his black swimming trucks

"That's good because I'll like to keep our little thing and your butt looks good in those swimming trucks" Bianca said and Alex laughed as Chris Mclean met them on the dock.

"Well hello Campers" Chris said as he walked out onto the Dock in only his usual cargo pants and a umbrella hat and his nose covered in sunscreen

"What's up with the umbrella hat" said Jason wearing blue swim trunks holding Hyacinth as she wore her camouflage halter top bikini

"Hey, I actually like it"

"Yeah, just like you like those hideous cargo shorts" Blair said and Chris was taken back

"Okay enough about me, you brats" said Chris "I came to tell you guys that from this moment on, The Pouncing Lions & the Killer Foxes are officially dissolve and it's every campers for them self" announced Chris while the campers all looked at each other in shock

"But before that happens I'll let you know that it's girls vs. guys for this challenge and it's going to be a duzzy" Chris said as Hyacinth looked at her boyfriend and Serena and Mark looked at each

"& looks who's back" Chris said as Tory and Ian joined the group

"Hey Chris, we miss anything?" asked Tory wearing her dark blue bikini that brought out her eyes

"Well the teams are no longer" said Bambi in her green and black skull bikini

"Now I have a surprise for all of you" said Chris with a smirk as the campers looked at each other.

"Well remember when I told you guys that you can never return to the island once you get eliminated" said Chris as the campers nodded

"Well I lied and back my popular demand, one of the island most wildest campers Riley!" yelled Chris as the well built red-head swung off a vine and land in front of Chris. Boy did he look different, his already well defined six pack had became a eight pack and he looked to die for.

"Glad to have you back dude" Chris said patting him on the back

"It's great to be back Chris, I've been through so much like I had to eat berries and live in a cave" rambled Riley

"Um. Okay Riley" said Chris as he pushed the well defined teen towards the awaiting friends. Riley walked next to Bianca and smiled at her.

**Confessional**

**Riley's Back!**

Bambi- I can't believe my best friend is back, I was so sad when he left so now that he's back we could do all the crazy thing we use too

Jason- Finally a little craziness is back to the island

Bianca- Wow I can't believe he's back, how am I suppose to react to this when I actually had feeling for him

Ian- Yes, my boy Riley's back

"Now that wasn't the only new addition to our cast" said Chris

"Now I told the viewers to vote for two other campers to return, well I lied" he said as the campers looked confused

"But there will be two additions, the first _new _addition to the Total Drama Island cast will be Hillary" announced Chris as they saw a boat coming towards the island through a wall of fire and on it was a five foot seven blonde with gorgeous eyes that looked a lot like Heather expect her were in green, She was sitting on the edge of the boat.

She wore an outfit very remising of Heathers expect the shorts were ripped levis and she wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket with black converse.

"Well hello Chris, I didn't think I was chosen for this season and must I say I loved the walls of fire" she said as she walked down the ramp with her Louis Vuitton limited edition black alligator skin luggage which had Annaleigh and Blair drooling on themselves.

"Well after careful consideration, we decided to allow you to compete for the one million dollars and Thanks" said Chris "And you'll be _glad_ you picked me for this show." with that she walked off to the other campers stopping near, Ian "I know _you'll_ be glad they picked me for this show." She said, flirtatiously putting a hand on his arm. Ian just stood with no obvious reaction, though his eyebrows went up in surprise and a slight smile was noticeable on his lips and Tory was shocked

**Confessional**

**Welcome Hillary**

Hillary- Okay since this my first time being inside this confessional, lets just say that these are the worst bunch of losers I've ever seen. Did you see the girl in the blue bikini, I wonder if the cute hunk is her boyfriend because I wouldn't feel bad taking him and I'm just going to remain sweet until the game gets real

Tory- What does that girl have I don't come on, Ian lit up when she touched him, and no I'm not jealous

Ian- Wow that girl Hillary is really gorgeous

Annaleigh & Blair_-_

_(Annaleigh) _That new girl she's like really pretty

_(Blair) _But did you see her luggage, its limited edition, I've been on that list for about a year for that luggage

"Now that we've met Hillary, it's time to meet the next new Total Drama Island competitor" said Chris "& P.J. I think you know this person pretty well"

"What?" P.J. asked as Maddie and him looked confused and out of the horizon through the walls of fire, P.J. saw someone very familiar.

On the boat was a five foot five teenage boy. He had shaggy black hair and he had gorgeous almond shaped eyes which he wore chic designer glasses.

He had on a very Retro outfit, He wore a black tee with the word "Wicked" written all over the shirt. He had on navy blue skinny jeans and green short Converses. He was extremely cute and he rolled his luggage of the boat and P.J. was in shock.

"Hello Jamie, It's a pleasure to have you on Total Drama Island" said Chris

"So that Jamie" whispered Maddie through a big smile

"Yup" P.J. said

"Your welcome but it was a bit of a shock it to get a call telling me that I've been accept for TDI, when I never even applied" said Jamie through a smile and then he saw P.J.

"Well hello P.J. I never expect to see you here" said Jamie as he looked at Chris

"This wasn't what I signed up for" hissed Jamie to Chris

"Um. Yes you did" Chris said showing him the many copies of this contract

"Shit" said Jamie through his fake smile.

**Confessional**

**I bet P.J. wasn't expecting that!**

P.J.- I can't believe he's here, why is he here, he'll just try to ruin my relationship with Maddie and I've been happier

Maddie- Wow I must say that Jamie is actually really cute

Jamie- Okay when I got the call for TDI, I was expecting a couple of nobodies but not my ex-boyfriend . The same boyfriend that cheated on me with a random no one at a party

"Now that you've met your returning and new campers it's time for the Challenge" said Chris as the campers started walking up the mess hall

"I wonder what they'll do for this challenge because I've seen the crazy things they put the last bunch through" said Hillary to Jamie

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" Jamie said with a smile

_(zooms to the top of Killer Mountain) _

"Of Shit!" said Jamie shocked as the campers stood near a cliff edge

"Today your challenge will be Cliff diving challenge" announced Chris as many of the campers looked shocked

"Welcome to Total Drama Island" said Blair as Hillary and Jamie were freaking out

"Well there's two circles to land in and I recommend you land in the smaller one" explained Chris

"Why?" asked Serena

"Because the bigger ring is surrounded by hungry, man-eating sharks" Chris said

"Don't worry about it man they probably had interns try this out" said Eddie

"& the interns that ended up trying this challenge out are all in the hospital, so have fun"

"What and were suppose to do this?" Hyacinth said as the girls looked over the cliff

"So how's going to do it first?" asked Annaleigh

"I'll do it" said Riley being the unpredictable one and he ran and jumped off the side of the cliff

"WA HA HA HA" Riley laughed like a psycho as he dived like a sky diver and the campers looked off the edge and he landed inside the small circle

"That means one for the guys team" announced Chris as the campers looked at each other.

"Well you can make that one for the girls" Bambi said as she kissed Eddie and she ran and landed in the circle next to Riley

"That was wild" she said as the boat came as she saw a certain brown hair teen flying down and landing next to her

"You did it?" Bambi asked Eddie as he spat out a gulp of seawater

""I can't believe you didn't think I could do it" Eddie said with a smile

**Confessional**

**Aw. I just love them**

Bambi- I really didn't think he would do it, that just makes me love him even more

Eddie- I can't believe she actually thought I wouldn't jump & just between you and me I wasn't going to jump but after I saw her I jumped

Riley- I think I've missed a lot since I've been good

Meanwhile Serena & Mark jumped off the cliff hand in hand, Blair walked over to Hillary.

"I don't think that we've properly introduced ourselves" said Blair holding her hand out "I'm Blair and this is Annaleigh"

"Hey, I'm Hillary"

"Oh my god, I love your luggage" said Annaleigh

"I love your bikini" Hillary said

"We just wanted to tell you that you can hang around us anytime" said Blair winking

"Okay, then" Hillary said with a smile

"So who's going next?" asked Chris "Right now the guys have three and the girls only have one"

"I'm sorry, there's now way I'm doing this" said Blair

"Why not?" asked Annaleigh

"Hello National T.V, I'll get my hair wet"

"Your kidding right?" Hyacinth said annoyed

"If she's not doing it I'm not doing it" Annaleigh said

"I think you are, I'm not going to lose this challenge because you went and got your hair did, you spoiled little daddy's girl" said Bianca to Blair

"Back off, Ghetto glamour too tight pant rap star wannbe"

"You're Jumping"

"Make me" said Blair as the two girls were nose to nose and Bianca pushed Blair off the cliff

"AHHHH!" yelled the brunette as she landed in the small safe zone

"Bianca, you're so dead" screamed Blair punching the water

"At least I pushed you into the safe zone didn't I?" said Bianca as the other campers laughed " I just hope I land there too" and she jumped off

"AHHH!" Bianca screamed all the way down landing next to Blair.

Annaleigh looked over the edge in fear.

"I thought this was a going to be a skiing challenge" Annaleigh said as she peered over the edge

"Ha ha. No" said Chris as he pushed her

"AHHH!" Annaleigh yelled

"Guess it's my turn" said Hyacinth jumping "AHHH!" she screamed looking terrified.

"She did it yeah, I'm next" said Jason as jumped

"EHHHH!" he screamed but he didn't fall inside the safe zone

"Jason, swim to the boat" yelled the campers as the two hungry sharks from last season were sneaking up behind him

"Oh I got this" he said as he punched his hand and the sharks stopped in there tracks in fear

**Confessional**

**Ghetto Glamour LMAO!**

Blair- /soaking wet/ She's so dead, I can't believe she actually pushed me off that cliff

Bianca- That felt pretty damn good

Annaleigh- I really thought it was a skiing challenge but It makes sense since there's no snow

Jason- You see even the sharks are scared of me /kisses biceps/

Now the only campers remaining were Jamie, Maddie, P.J., Hillary, Tory and Ian on the cliff edge

"That means that the girls have six while the guys have four" said Chris

"Also the guys have a free pass" said Chris

"WHAT!" yelled Blair wringing out her hair from the beach

"& whoever wins this part on the challenge will get a heads up on the part of the challenge"

"I'll take it" said Maddie & Jamie at the same time

"You can have it" said Maddie with a smile

"No go right ahead, I wouldn't mind" said Jamie as P.J. looked in horror

"Um. Okay" said Maddie kissing P.J. on the cheek and waving bye to Jamie before he took the escalator.

"So Tory are you okay doing this?" asked Ian as he had his back turn "You know that you-" he looked back at saw the back of her little blonde head diving into the water and he smiled and was about to run until the newest blonde on the island tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey cutie, so I'm scared to jump can you hold my hand" Hillary asked with a pout

"Yeah sure" said Ian with his gorgeous smile as he took her hand and they jumped off the cliff.

"AHHH!" they both screamed and they land in the safe circle as Tory looked on with a smile

"That was so much fun" said Hillary as she looked gorgeous as she popped out of the water

"Glad you had fun"

Back on the cliff edge, only P.J. and Jamie stayed and boy was it awkward.

"So are you going to jump?" asked Jamie

"Yeah, just thought you'll go first" P.J. said with a smile

"So I'll see you do there?"

"Yeah, you know it" said P.J. and Jamie ran off the cliff and his scream faint as he dropped into the water

"Guess it's my turn" said P.J. to Chris

"You think" said Chris as he kept sun tanning

"WOOO!" yelled P.J. as he flew into the water

**Confessional**

**Umbrella Hats!**

P.J.- Last time I saw Jamie, he was conniving, bitchy and just mean but now he seems to have changed

Maddie- I know that Jamie has changed but I still think there's something up

Jamie- Okay It looks like he hasn't changed his Player ways, he can not be in a relationship, I just feel bad for Maddie

Tory- Okay like it's so oblivious that Hillary is flirting with him /crosses arms/ I'm not jealous

Hillary- It's fun to play with this guy & he's actually hot

(zooms to the beach)

"Now since, we have a tie, both teams don't get the advantage" Chris said as he pulled down a lever and blew up the wheel barrows as the campers rolled there eyes. "Now you must drag these heavy boxes all the way to camp and then you must build the Hot Tub and the winners will receive a hot tub party" announced Chris and the campers got to work.

"Okay I know that we don't get along" said Tory

"You have that right" said Blair

"But we've got beat the guys" Bambi said

"So are we in?" asked Serena

"Yeah, lets go kick some boy butt" said Hillary

"I like the newbie" said Hyacinth with a smile while the guys were working like a well oiled machine.

"One, Two, Three, Push!" yelled Mark as the guys separated into three to push the boxes

"C'mon girls those boys are going to beat use" said Tory

"Hey can I use the bathroom" asked Annaleigh writhing like a little girl

"Really now Annaleigh" said Bianca

"Yeah, I really need to use it" said Annaleigh

"Actually I'll go with you" Serena said and the two girls ran into the woods

The boys continued pushing the boxes as the two girls peed in the woods.

"You guys done?" asked Blair rolling her eyes

"Yeah lets rock this challenge" said Serena as they pushed the boxes through the sand

**Confessional **

**The heat is unbearable!**

Hyacinth- I'm dying right now if I had the opinion I'd be naked right now!

_/blows hair off her face/_

Jason- This is sick and twisted torture

Blair- I swear that once I win the million dollar I'm going to get a good lawyer and sue Chris Mclean for every penny he's worth!

While the other girls were ahead, Serena and Annaleigh could stop scratching.

"Hey what's up with you guys" asked Tory

"I don't know but I can't stop scratching" Annaleigh said

"Wait what exactly did you guys crouch below" asked Bambi

"Some leafs why?" Serena asked

"What did they look like?" Tory asked

"They were green, round shape, and low to the ground" said Serena and Annaleigh

"I think you guys crouched over poison ivy" Tory said and some of the guys laughed since they were already opening the boxes.

"Can we please just get it together and try to beat these guys" said Hyacinth frustrated and the girls pushed the boxes while the guys were already unloading there materials.

"I have pool lining" said Maddie

"I have a water heater" said Jamie holding his higher

"Well who knows how too make this?" asked Ian

"Well I worked as a mechanic during the summer so I'm sure I could handle a stupid tub" said Jason spinning his lucky screwdriver and the guys smiled as everyone was assigned a job. Eddie was putting together the water heater, Mark was bringing the planks of wood, Jamie and Maddie were stuck with getting the water, P.J. and Ian helped Jason and Alex was playing music for the guys.

"Wow finally" said Blair as she fell to the ground and many of the girls followed.

"Girls we could still beat the guys" said Bambi trying to energize the girls

"How, we're so behind" said Bianca

"Well Serena and Annaleigh can get water" said Bambi passing the two girls buckets

"& Blair you and Hillary can open the boxes" said Tory

"Bianca you could bring the materials" said Bambi

"& the rest of us can make the tub and the water heater" said Hyacinth and the girls went off on they're assignments.

"So Blair, what the deal with Ian" asked Hillary as they tried to open a crate

"He's like any other dumb surfer, all about catching the wave" said Blair "Uh why won't this stupid box-" she said and a piece of wood smacked her in the face

"AHH!" she yelled as her eye grow pink

"Hey you guys I don't think she could continue" said Hillary bringing Blair to the girls and sat her down

"Oh my god, the boys are winning" said Blair holding her right eye

"Girls lets kick it into overtime" yelled Hyacinth and the girls started swinging, hammering, water chucking and Chris blew the horn

It was obvious that the girls had lost when they saw a perfectly good and running Hot tub while theirs looked like a two year old put it together.

"Well the obvious winner of this challenge has to go to the guys" said Chris as the girls hot tub combusted

"And girls you already know that well you have to vote off one of your own" said Chris as the girls looked scared

**Confessional**

**Okay a girl is going home!**

Serena- I know think that it's my fault that we lost but I hope my girls don't boot me for that

Hyacinth- Are you serious I dive off a cliff, drag heavy boxes and then build a stupid hot tub just to lose

Tory- I really thought that we would win but no the guys had to win

Mark- Woo now we get a hot tub party

Jamie- Wait just it's blazing outside, how are we suppose to use a hot tub?

Maddie- I really hope that Jamie & P.J. would just become friends instead of awkward exes.

While the ex-Pouncing Lion girls were getting acquainted in the Killer Foxes cabin, Blair and Annaleigh were walking back to the cabin from the cafeteria.

"Oh my god, I'm so over this completion, my corns are getting corns" Annaleigh said showing off her feet

"Ew. At least you don't have like head full of split ends" said Blair as she grabbed her curly loose ponytails checking them out

"Uh" they heard someone moan and they both looked at each other

"Did you hear that?" asked Annaleigh

"Yeah, and that only means" said Blair inferring

"What?" asked Annaleigh clueless

"Somebody's doing the nasty" said Blair

"Oh Alex!" moaned the voice and Blair knew exactly who it was

**Confessional**

**Ew. Who could it have been?**

Bianca- I know that it's burning outside but I heard that sex burns three hundred sixty calories an hour _/smirks/_

Blair- I think that's disgusting and I already know who did it

Alex- I know that it's bad to do this to Serena but it's nothing emotional between us

Annaleigh- I really did like Alex, I always will and for Bianca to go and hook up with him well that very what the word /_thinks/ _slutty!

The guys were sitting in their hot tubs while the girls sat on the steps of the cabin

"Don't you just love the bubbles" said Jason loudly so that the girls hear

"But I love how roomy it is" Mark said

"Is that a vibrating seat?" said P.J. smiling

"I hate those guys but we'd they have to be so cute" said Hyacinth as Serena up her head on Hyacinth's shoulder while Eddie came around

"Why aren't you enjoying your prize?" asked a shocked Bambi

"Because if you're not celebrating with me, it won't feel right" Eddie said sitting with the girls

"Oh my god, that so sweet" said Tory as they saw Bambi pull him into a kiss

Meanwhile Bianca was walking towards the cabins when she heard the two people she didn't want to deal with.

"Hey Bianca what have been doing?" asked Annaleigh

"Or who?" asked Blair

"What are you talking about"

"Don't play dumb with us, we know what you've been up two" said Blair

"I need to go" Bianca said

"We know about Alex and you" Annaleigh said

"We're friends so what?" said Bianca

"We know you two are more than friends"

"The best friends boyfriend really classy, Bianca" said Blair

"Can you imagine what would happened if one of us opened our mouths" Annaleigh said

"But lucky we have a proposition for you" Blair said as Bianca started breaking down

"What do you have in mind?"

"I say that you vote yourself off" said Blair as Annaleigh looked down as she was once good friends with Bianca

"Okay I'll do it" Bianca said as she saw her best friend Serena laughing with Alex "You're the devil"

"Thank you" Blair said as she walked back to the cabins

Back at the cabins Ian was talking to Tory as they watched the guys having fun.

"Well I must say that your reacting pretty well for you boyfriend to have left" Ian said

"It's just that I'm not that kind of girl"

"Your not like most girls" said Ian with a smile

"I know that he would have wanted me to fight until the end not get distracted by him leaving but that doesn't mean it hurts" said Tory as a single tear seeped for her eye

"It's okay you know to cry if you want" said Ian

"I wasn't crying I had a something in my eye" Tory said with a smile

"Yeah right that's the oldest trick in the book" Ian said laughing

"What ever Ian, so I see that the new girl has eyes on you" Tory said

"No, your lying"

"Oh please, she practically has "I love Ian Shepard" on her forehead"

"Maybe I should go hook-" said Ian playfully until Tory punch him in the shoulder "Wait are you jealous" he asked

"No I'm not jealous" Tory said

"Oh your so jealous Victoria Havens" said Ian saying her whole name

"Shut up, Shut Up" said Tory crying to cover his mouth until she was on top of him

"This remind me of old times" said Ian showing off that gorgeous smile

"Yeah" Tory said rolling off to the side and staring up into the sky

**Confessional**

**We Can't Believe What's Happening!**

Serena- What do I think about Bianca, she like the best friend I could've ever asked for, but I haven't seen a lot of her this week

Blair- It's all in a day's work, I could all that skank to contuinue backstabbing Serena like that

Annaleigh- I really do like Bertha but she need to go home & I know I might have looked mean but I'm really not _/keeps reading her mag/_

Bianca- I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I did that to Serena, I sorry for leading on Riley and I'm sorry for ever messing with Alex.

The guys were hanging out in the hot tub and P.J. was hugging Maddie

"I wish we had some chick in here" said Jason

"Yeah but it just feels good to relax" Alex said resting his head back

"We're the only ones that lucky right now" Jason said to P.J.

"Whatever" said Maddie

"Um… I'm sorry if I interrupting something" said Jamie in his black swimming trucks with green stripes.

"No it's okay man" said Mark

"P.J. is it okay if I speak to you alone" asked Jamie as P.J. looked at Maddie and Maddie nodded in approvement

"Sure, lets go talk" said P.J. as he walked next to Jamie to the empty Pouncing Lions steps

"So Maddie and you" Jamie said

"Yeah, we're really close" said P.J.

"You know that I'm okay so you don't have to be all awkward"

" Me too"

"So tell me about Maddie" asked Jamie with a smile

"He's awesome, I know that you'll love him" P.J. said with a grin

"So what's life been up too?" asked P.J.

"Well I went to New York recently

"It's nice to see you again Parker" said Jamie as he got up "I think you should get back to him" and Jamie walked into the cabin and P.J. smiled.

**Confessional**

**Has he really changed?**

P.J.- Maybe he really did change, he's nice than when I last remembered him

Jamie- I forgot how good P.J. really look in a bathing suit

/smirks and winks at the camera/

While Riley was well being Riley, Bianca came running by in a tears.

"Hey Bianca" said Riley running after her and he stopped her

"Hey what's up" he asked

"Nothing just nothing" Bianca said

"It's just that we haven't had anytime to ourselves" Riley said with a baby smile

"You know the best thing you could do is forget that anything ever happened between us" said Bianca wiping her eyes

"What do you mean?"

"Just take care" Bianca said

"So that's it we're got to pretend that we never had feelings for each other" said Riley

"No Riley just that I'm over this, us, you" said Bianca giving Riley a kiss on the cheek and leaving him confused and broken hearted.

**Confessional**

**What did I do?**

Riley- What happened, last time I saw her, we were all lovely dovely and no she wants nothing to do with me

Bianca- Great just another thing to make my day worst, I would rather tell Riley that I don't love him that for me to tell him what I did

The fire was burning high into the deep Caribbean night and the girls sat in fear of the raggedy boat.

"Girls tonight one of you will be walking the dreaded Dock of Shame and boarding the Boat of Losers joining the likes of Chanel, Todd, Kimberly, & Abby" said Chris as the girls looked at each other

"The first of you lovely ladies to be safe from the dreaded elimination will be **Hillary** come get your pendant" said Chris as the straight haired blonde got her pendant

"Wow the new girl's safe" said Blair with a smirk, giving her a high five.

"Thank you" Hillary said as she sat down

"**Tory**, come get your pendant and I hope your arm feels better" as one of the fan favorite got her pendant

"You know that a little sprain is going to hold me back" said Tory as the other girls clapped

"**Bambi**, your also safe for elimination" said Chris as the black haired extreme chick

"**Serena**, your safe from the dreaded boat" and the two best female friend got their pendants

"Now they're only one more pendant, left so who will it go to" Chris said

"And the final pendant will go to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Blair**, once again safe from the bottom three" said Chris not even in shock anymore

"How does she do it every time" asked Hyacinth frustrated

"Oh my god, Hi" Annaleigh mouthed to the camper

"That means that Annaleigh, Hyacinth, and Bianca you girls are in the bottom three and could be getting eliminated" Chris said " It's up to you the viewers to decide which camper you'll like to see gone, The gorgeous Blonde Annaleigh _(show's picture), _The Alternative Artist Hyacinth _(show's picture), _or The Spicy Latina Bianca _(show's picture)_ to be sent packing" as Blair dragged a finder across her neck when Bianca looked back

""The conclusion to this dramatic campfire ceremony and more on the next episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris as he winked at the camera

_(credits rolls)_

__________________________________________________________________

Fool you didn't I? _/smiles wickedly/ _So as you saw only **Riley** returned. I loved **Riley** so I had to have him back in total **Izzy** fashion. Also we saw **Hyacinth**'s sweet side which a lot of people didn't think she had. Also **Todd** left **Total Drama Island** & that was a shocker, I really thought that **Bambi** would be **going home **after **all the incidents **that happened around her but looks like her **relationship with Eddie** really kept her in the game! So now about the two new arrival **Jamie & Hillary**. They're **more than meets the eye **when it comes to them but I would **have hated to have been P.J. when Jamie walked off that boat**. Also I know a lot of you thought that **Tory** and **Ian** would just get together after **Todd **left but I think the damage has been or maybe not _/winks/ _Also I loved writing the **Alex & Serena scene **because I reminded me about **old times**, they're just **so cute together**, **Bambi** has butterflies about **Eddie** & I think they'll be a couple until the end. I think that **Maddie** is the most **understanding boyfriend** ever, your boyfriend evil ex comes back and you're cool with it. So we saw **Blair & Annaleigh** black mail **Bianca **and now **Bianca** has voted herself home. I just wanna say that **Annaleigh** isn't mean remember that she had feeling for **Alex, I love Annaleigh! **Also I just wanted to say that a **couple of the girls **were jealous when **Eddie** decided to stay behind with **Bambi**. Also I want to give **shout outs **to all the **new and familiar **faces that **reviewed **last chapter & I loved the input. **Kangawu12** _/that's for being so graceful/_**, AquaAce327, CaptJessicaSparrow , Barbie Gone Wild, TDIAwesome, Shikakun9, LazyAwesomeNinja, 4evacrazy** _/love her/_**, TotalDrama98, Dreamer-by-Day, CourtneyxDuncan. **

So now you guys now the routine, you have to vote for

**Annaleigh**

**Hyacinth**

Or

**Bianca**

_(But about that Bianca has already voted for herself, so she has a big chance of going home)_

**Next chapter **will be revolved all around **Maddie's birthday **and during this event, **all of hidden feeling will be released, surprise make outs, broke hearts, & a couple will be reignited**.

That's all I'm saying & have a fabulous Easter

**;D!**


	21. Happy Birthday To Me!

Happy Birthday To Me!

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive had a shocking campfire elimination where Todd was sent packing and boy was that a shocker

_(Show's Todd shocked and the campers at a lost for words)_

Hyacinth went and check up on her boyfriend Jason after a little incident with crab apples

_(Show Jason smiling as Hyacinth stand down on the bed next to him)_

Also Maddie and P.J. were cuddling when Bambi came asking the guys about the feeling she had for Eddie and lets just say it involves Butterflies

_(Bambi smiles)_

Alex was heading to sleep when he saw Serena waving at him and boy was that awkward

_(Show's Serena walking into the Cabin & Blair laughing at Alex)_

The morning after was an unbearable heat and some of the campers were having serious hair problems

_(show's Bianca freaking out about her afro)_

But they didn't know about the surprise that awaited them, We had the viewers vote the top three ex-campers they'd want back so It came to no surprise that Riley our resident wild child returned

_(Show's Riley's wildest moments and him landing on the dock)_

Also instead of two other ex-campers, we invited two new campers in the form of Jamie, P.J.'s ex-boyfriend and Hillary come to the island

_(Show's Hillary's walls of flame and P.J. shocked face as Jamie got off the boat)_

So being the generous host that I am, I decided today would be a good day for a good ole Cliff diving challenge

_(Show's the campers looking in fear)_

So jumped voluntarily, some involuntarily, some just jumped, & some just scared the sharks

_(Showed Riley's wild jump, Bianca throwing Blair, Tory just jumping & Jason threatening the sharks)_

Then I had them drag heavy boxes across the beach to the camp grounds which proved difficult for the girls as some peed on Poison Ivy

_(Show's Serena & Annaleigh scratching there butts)_

But the guys worked like an well oiled machine winning them a hot tub & another day on the island while the girls were at risk of walking the dread Boat of Losers

_(Shows the guys celebrating)_

But before elimination Blair & Annaleigh confronted Bianca about her secret affair with Alex and threaten to tell the whole island in exchange for Bianca voting herself off

_(Show's Blair confronting Bianca and Bianca looking at Alex, Serena, & Riley in tears)_

Now it's Hyacinth, Annaleigh & Bianca in the bottom three and something tells me this episode isn't to be missed. Will Ian and Tory hook up, Will Jamie prove to much for P.J. & Maddie, Will Hillary get the guy, Will Riley learn the truth behind Bianca, Can Hyacinth prove that she's not bitter, Will Alex tell Serena that he in love with her, & Will Eddie and Bambi continue to melt out hearts" the always grinning host, Chris Mclean said as he walked the Dock

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

The guys joined the girls at the dramatic Campfire ceremony to see who would be the twelve camper eliminated from Total Drama Island

"Now the next camper to be safe from being eliminated from Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will be** Hyacinth**, come get your pendant" Chris said as he gave the pretty artist, her pendant as she rejoined her boyfriend

"Now the twelve camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Bianca**, I'm sorry but your time here has come to an end" announced Chris as Annaleigh didn't look back and she got her pendant

"Woo.. That a shock" Blair said as Serena & Tory went and hugged their close friend

"I can't believe this, not you too" said Tory hugging Bianca tight

"Girl, just do your best I know you could win this so do me proud" Bianca as teary eyed "Now you Serena, I love you"

"I love you more" said Serena crying hugging Bianca

"I might not have shown it recently but I do" said Bianca

"Bye Bianca, I'll miss you" said Hyacinth as Bianca hugged her & Maddie and Alex came around

"I hope you get that girl back" said Bianca hugging him when Riley came and hugged her

"Riley I swear that I'm sorry I was acting weird, but just so you know something" Bianca said grabbing Riley into a deep and passionate kiss

"Wow that's actually how I remembered it" Riley said

"Don't forget about me" she said with a smirk when she turned to the boat where Chef had already put her bags

"Bye Chef" said Bianca hugging the big man

"Bye you guys!" yelled Bianca as the Boat drove out of sight

**Confessional**

**Now Bianca's gone!**

Blair- Do I feel bad that she left, no that ghetto hood rat deserved to go home & anyways She & me were exactly the best of friends

Serena- I can't believe that she's gone, she was like the realest, coolest, and loyal person here, I'll miss her

Riley- I knew that spark was still there but I'm really going to miss having her here

Bianca- I hope that counts for Karma because I voted myself off to protect a friend _/looks at the sky/_

Maddie walked back to the cabins by himself which was really weird

"Where is everyone?" he asked himself as the cabins were completely turned off.

"Okay is this freakin' me out" Maddie said walking up the cabin steps

"Jason, I swear if you fly out at me, I'm going punch you" threaten Maddie as he opened the Killer Foxes door

"SURPRISE!" yelled the other twelve other campers

"Oh my god, you guys" Maddie said as P.J. hugged him "But my birthday's tomorrow"

"P.J. told us but we just wanted to surprise you" said Serena hugging Maddie

"And everybody knows that it's funnier to party until your birthday" Blair said tooting a horn

"Thanks you guys" Maddie said as they all hugged them all

"So what does the birthday boy want for this birthday?" asked P.J.

"I already got what I wanted" said Maddie kissing P.J. and Jamie rolled his eyes

"Wow you reacted gracefully" Hillary said as she saw him

"It's nothing"

"You sure cause it looked like something" said Hillary "You want to outside and talk about it"

"Yeah sure" Jamie said with a smile

**Confessional**

**I'm over this!**

Jamie- Okay I know I look like a jealous ex but C'mon don't they ever stop sucking face

Hillary- I'll be jealous too if my ex was making out with a more fashionable, prettier, less bitchy person that me _/looks/ _Oop I wasn't suppose to say that but anyways, I need in him in my alliance

Hyacinth was sitting outside when Tory walked over her

"What's wrong Hyacinth?" asked Tory as she saw Hyacinth crying

"I'm crying because I'm happy" Hyacinth said and Tory sat down next to her

"Well at least your not crying because your sad right" Tory said

"But what about you aren't you still sad over Todd's elimination"

"Yeah, too some extent"

"I don't know how I would react if Jason got eliminated"

"Hyacinth you've really changed since we first met, you've become nicer"

"Thanks, but can I ask you something?" asked Hyacinth

"Sure what is it"

"Well, I know it's no of my business but don't you still have feeling for Ian?"

"That's a good question" said Tory with a smile

"It's complicated" said Tory & Hyacinth

"Yeah, I still do like him, C'mon I fought Blair over him but he look like he's moved on to bigger and better things" Tory said

"You know that he still has feeling for you" blurted Hyacinth

"What?"

"Yeah, I over heard him talking to Alex one night & it sounded like he was in love with you"

"You know Hyacinth that was awesome that you told me this"

"What are friends for" Hyacinth said hugging Tory

**Confessional**

**Like we didn't know Ian was madly in Love with Tory! ;D**

Tory- I can't believe that he's has feeling for me, even though I hooked up with Todd instead

Hyacinth- She needed to know that, C'mon we're all rooting for them to get together!

Meanwhile Jamie & Hillary were walking around camp.

"So I caught him making out & getting in on with a random girl at this house party and he didn't noticed I opened the door until I yelled and he ran after me"

"So what did he do?" asked Hillary feeling bad

"I slapped him in the face & told him to never talk to me again" said Jamie & Hillary high-five him

"So until now you haven't seen him"

"Yeah, so you now why I'm a bit bitter"

"So he's not gay, he's bi- he's really cute" Hillary said and Jamie smiled

"But Maddie seems really nice" Hillary said

"Yeah, I just feel bad that

"But I see that you have your eyes set on the cute hunky one, Ian right"

"Don't even get me started" said Hillary

"He's really cute" said Jamie "But I think him & Tory have some sort of history"

"You think so?" asked Hillary

"Don't you see them, it's so obvious"

"Well, It won't be for long" said Hillary with a smile

**Confessional**

**What does she have under her sleeve?**

Hillary- How could I be so clueless that Tory & Ian have something, well that doesn't mean that I can't have him

Jamie- I'm scared to think what that girl has up her sleeve

Ian- What can I say about Hillary, she's really sweet & cool

Alex was hanging outside while everyone was hanging inside when Blair tapped him on the shoulder

"Hi Alex" she said happily

"Hey Blair, no offence but why are you out here?"

"To talk to you silly"

"Okay what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you if your okay after Bianca left"

"Yeah I'm okay I'll miss her" said Alex with a smile

"I'm sure you will" Blair said and Alex looked confused

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Alex

"Just that I know that you too had a lot of close moments, on the dock & who can forget the woods" said Blair and Alex knew exactly what Blair was talking about

His face dropped as Blair smirked.

"How did you know?" asked Alex

"C'mon the Dock not exactly the most secretive place on the island"

"Your not to talk after you little rump behind a bush with Liam" said Alex

"I don't think your in the place to comeback at me, look what that got Bianca" Blair said

"Wait you had something to do with that?"

"What after a little convincing, she decided that she couldn't be here anymore" Blair said with a smirk

"You're horrible" said Alex

"& I could be worst, how will your newly founded friendship with Serena last if I tell her that her best friend & her ex boyfriend were getting it on" said Blair "It was nice talking to you Alex"

"Always a pleasure, Blair" said Alex as she walked into the cabin

**Confessional**

**WOW!**

Alex- Blair Waldorf is basically everything I hate about popular girls distilled into one, ninety-five pound, doe wide, bom-bom tossing, label whoring package of girly evil.

Blair- It's so easy messing with these losers, its almost not fun_, almost_

_/files nails/_Back at the party, Eddie finally caught Annaleigh after about two days of not talking to her.

"Annaleigh, hey what's up" asked Eddie holding her hand

"Hey Eddie" said Annaleigh hugging him "Oh my god, where have you been?"

"I should ask the same thing"

"I've just been hanging out with Blair"

"Annaleigh, she's nothing but bad news" said Eddie "She makes Heather look like Gandhi"

"Ha. I think she's pretty sweet" said Annaleigh smiling

"Just be careful" Eddie said

"But I've heard that Bambi & you have been getting close"

"You can say that"

"Okay, you have to tell me _everything_" Annaleigh said sitting down next Eddie

The night ended with everyone pooped and someone writing "Loser" on Mark's forehead

"Hello campers!" shouted Chris through the loud speakers

"Ow!" yelled Jason as he hit his head on the Mark's top bunk.

"What is it?" Blair asked as she raised her blind fold

"Today is a fellow campers birthday & Maddie this challenge will revolve around something special, all campers are to report to the mess hall in thirty minutes, Mclean out" said the cheerful voice

"Yay" said Maddie jumping out of bed

**Confessional **

**Happy Seventeen! :D**

Maddie- Okay I didn't think that for my seventeenth birthday, I would be on Total Drama Island with a loving boyfriend, awesome friends, and the whole world to see. Wish me an awesome birthday

"I can't believe your turning Seventeen" said P.J "Your such a baby"

"Whatever" said Maddie as the Serena held his hand

"I can't believe Chris is making you do a challenge on your birthday" Serena said as the campers awaited for the fashionably late host.

"Hello Campers" said Chris as Chef slapped on some slop on Jason's plate

"There you go maggot" said the muscular Chef

"Can you drop the whole military act, it's getting boring" Jason said grumpily walking over to the other campers

"This isn't an act" Chef whispered with a tear drop

"Today Campers you'll be doing a specially themed challenge" said Chris as he brought out a tiara and placed it on Maddie's head

"What's this about?" asked Maddie

"Why does he get one" hissed Blair folding her arms like a little kid

"Today's challenge is all about Maddie's birthday" said Chris and the campers looked at Maddie

"As you know, today's Maddie's Birthday and we'll be creating a crazy entraining birthday bash the likes that no one's had. It'll be bigger than the party those spoiled brat on My Super Sweet Sixteen throw" explained Chris

"I'm so jealous, My daddy gave me such an awesome Sweet Sixteen""To do that you guys will need to complete a bunch of brain racking riddles to receive invites & those that don't complete the riddles will not be able to get into the party"

"What!" said Annaleigh shocked

"So what you waiting?" asked Chris and the all the campers expect for Maddie ran out the door to get there first riddle

**ConfessionalIt's a mad dash!**

Bambi- I heard that Chris hired …

Annaleigh- This amazing DJ from Iceland…

Serena- Also they hired this decotor that did the VMA'S

Blair- Also that it's going to be over one million dollars …

Mark- This is going to rock, I heard the food…

Jason- Is going to be delicious

Maddie- I can't believe all of this for _me_?

"_Don't go down where the wild things are,_

_Over and Around, Near and Far_

_Cruel as it is, finding the first part requires_

_Killing yourself, and all your desires_

_Oh, don't worry, for you won't get hurt_

_For only your passions are the ones to be burnt_

_So give yourself up and forget your plans_

_Hold nothing, let it slip through your hands_

_And you'll discover the meaning of life_

_Mightily struggling at the end of the knife_

'_Ere before the night ends"_

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" asked Jason as Hyacinth read it out loud

"How Am I suppose to know" Hyacinth

"Why is this so hard" asked Bambi sitting on the ground

"Could it mean the jungle?" asked Jason

"Don't go, Over, Cruel" Eddie was saying in his head

"What got it the nerd?" Jason asked and the girls gave him bad looks

"Killing, Oh, For"

"Eddie, you think you have it?" Hyacinth asked

"How could I have been so stupid?" said Eddie

"Okay babes, we're all lost here" Bambi said

"The poem, look at the first letter of each sentence" and the other campers looked at the wrinkled paper

"D.O.C.K.O.F.S.H.A.M.E" spelled out the letters

"How did you get it?" asked Hyacinth as the girls hugged him and Bambi gave him a peck while Jason scratched his head.

"Dude I'm sorry I was being such a jerk" said Jason and Hyacinth stepped on this toe "& you totally rock" said Jason under excursing pain

"It's alright man" Eddie said as they walked over to the Dock of Shame

"Thank you baby" Hyacinth said walking

"_Anything_ for you _honey_" Jason said angrily

**Confessional**

Jason- I don't know what's up with that girl, she's awesome but she can really kill you & I like that in a girl /smiles/

Hyacinth- I can't believe he was being that rude to Eddie

Meanwhile Hillary, Annaleigh & Blair were reading there clue.

"_Out In The Jungle_

_It's A Dog Eat Dog World_

_Are You Willing To Enter _

_To Find The Hidden Pretender?"_

"Okay so we have to get into the jungle" said Annaleigh

"You think?" Hillary said

"And what a Hidden pretender?" asked Blair bored

"I know it's like that La Perla true blend Bra" Annaleigh said and the girls looked at her shocked

"Okay so what another hidden pretender?" Blair asked filing her nails

"Wait so it's the jungles and don't Chameleons live in the jungles" said Hillary mindlessly

"Wait what did you say?" asked Blair shocked

"That Chameleons live in the jungle- Blair twirled her hand- & there pretenders" Hillary said and Annaleigh hugged her

"I must say, your actually smart" Blair said and the girls ran into the woods

Over at the clearing Alex, Ian and P.J. were working together to deviser the riddle.

"_His Location Lies Within_

_With A Knock It'll Be A Twitch_

_Enter With Caution_

_As This Maybe Your Last"_

"Man I have no idea what means?" said P.J. as he sat down.

"I can't believe you serious need to get an invitation to your boyfriends birthday" Alex said sitting down next to P.J.

The entire camp was in a frenzy from the Hyacinth & Jason arguing as they walked towards the beach & Annaleigh tripping over herself as the girls entered the jungle.

"Okay, we have to find out what this means" said Ian looking down at his partners

"Well we know that it's somewhere dangerous" said Alex as he squinted as the sun was blazing

"& I think its saying that it's a light sleeper" said P.J. reading the note

"Wait, enter with care & a light sleeper" said Ian with his face lighting up

"What is it Ian?" Alex asked as P.J. and himself looked on

"It's CHEF!" yelled Ian

"Oh shit, where?" screamed P.J. looking around and Ian looked at him

"He's saying that Chef has our invites" said Alex and P.J. hit himself

"This isn't going to be easy" Ian said**Confessional**

**Remember Last Year?**

Ian- Okay did you remember Heather last year all the kooky thing _she _had to do

Alex- I'm so going to die now

P.J.- I'm not scared of Chef _/looks around/ _Maybe just a little

Serena & Tory were paddling towards Boney Island 2.0 where their invites were

In between a Rock and a Hard Place.

"Okay so I see that Ian and you are like totally getting back together" Serena said as the girls pushed the boat up to shore

"I really don't think he still likes me" Tory said as they looked at the island

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I ruin my chance with him, I hooked up with Todd when everyone was really wanted me to be with Ian" Tory said

"I know exactly how you feel" Serena said as she stopped "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't fight for him"

"I don't think it's right for me to do that especially now that he had _Hillary_"

"So what?"

**Confessional**

**Serena's So Right!**

Tory- So what that Hillary likes Ian, I really like Ian maybe even love him and no blonde, green eyed, Blair wannabe is going to take him away

Left behind was Jamie, Riley, and Mark.

"_Off to the jungle,_

_Is where they lay,_

_You've taken something away from them_

_So I expecting to see their revenge"_

"They this reminds me of that time I stole E-scope from those wild cavemen" said Riley laughing and Jamie looked at him

"Wasn't that in the bingeing of this game?" asked Mark

" Yeah I was like pow, wow, and they were like oow aaw" rambled Riley

"Okay Riley, I'm sorry but you're a mess, I'll work by myself" said Jamie picking up his clue and walking away.

"Whatever that means it's going to be me and you, So this clue totally means that I have to get my invite from the cavemen" Riley said to Mark not even noticing that Jamie left.

"Wow Chris could have made this harder and talking about E-scope where is E-scope?" Riley said and Mark looked shocked

**Confessional**

**Where's E-scope?**

Serena- Have I seen E-Scope, No Not Since Bianca and Me found Todd and Blair making out

Annaleigh- E-Scope, is that a new kind of mouthwash? _/confused/_

Ian- I've seen him in a while

Mark- I think he's going to kill me before we find the damn invites

Blair- Somebody probably made him into a coat, I know I would have _/reads Vogue/_

"I really wish we could find that stupid chameleon" said Hillary as they walked through the humid jungle as Annaleigh and Blair walked barefoot as their high heels were unbearable."I'm _sooo_ tired" whined Annaleigh as she leaned against a tree

"At least your hair isn't a complete frizzy mess" yelled Blair as she tried to tame the frizzness.

"Okay you two need to relax and calm down so that we could find the chameleon" Hillary said trying to calm down the two girls that were in each others face

"YOU BOSSY TWO-TIMER"

"YOU IDIOIC BIMBO SLUT"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Hillary

While the Mean girls were taking out there frustrations with each other, the guys were trying to get the invites from Chef kitchen.

"I can't do it man" said P.J. as he shook his head as they were deciding who they'd pull down into the kitchen "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm going to pull you up" said Ian

"& why can't Alex do it?"

"P.J. can you please just do it and if you don't do it for us do it for your boyfriend" said Alex giving P.J. the guilt trip

"Okay only cause I have to get into that party" said P.J. walking away

"How did you get him to do it?" asked Ian

"I had this crazy good therapist and I apparently learned how do it" Alex said with a shrug.

**Confessional**

**Alex should help out Blair**

Alex- Thank Doctor Rahman /smiles/

Blair- I'm so over that Blonde bimbo, I don't remember why I wanted to save her in the first place

Annaleigh- Why is she so mean, I understand that no one on this island likes her but why doesn't she have to take it out on me

P.J.- This is for Maddie _/camera static/_

Back on Boney Island, Serena and Tory reached a rickety road in the middle between to rocks.

"Wait does that cliff read a Hard Place" asked Serena and Tory looked

"Serena, it say's a hard place and that means?" asked Tory

"That the invites are on that bridge" said Serena nervously

"Don't tell your scared" Tory said with a smile

"So why don't you do it" Serena said like a four year old

"Gladly" and with that Tory made her way on the rickety bridge

"Hey be careful, that bridge looks really bad" said Serena freaking out

"It's okay Serena, it actually looks worst than it really is"

"Okay" Serena said as Tory stepped inch by inch closer to the invitations.

"I got them!" yelled Tory showing the pink and black invitations

"Well what you waiting for, come over here" said Serena happy

"Okay bo-" Tory was saying until the bridge had an unexpected quake and bridge on the side snapped

"RUN TORY!" yelled Serena as Tory ran as the bridge started to go down

"AHHH!" yelled Tory as she went down

"TORY!" Serena yelled as she checked over the edge and there was Tory holding on to the bridge which was hanging over the edge.

"You Okay?" asked Serena as Tory grinned

"I'm fine, that was scary" said Tory as she climbed up the steps

"Your crazy Tory" Serena said pulling her friend up

"All in a day's work" Tory said as the two blonde walked back to the boat shoulder on shoulder.

**Confessional **

**I thought she was a goner!**

Tory- I can't believe I just survived that, I really should sue that man

Serena- I thought she was dead, I swear that was so scary

On the Dock of Shame, Hyacinth, Bambi, Jason and Eddie were trying to find their invitations.

"Okay dewb, I still don't see no invites" said Jason

"Okay Jason you know your seriously pissing me off" said Bambi putting her punch right to his face

"It's probably under the Dock" whispered Eddie as the other fought "Hey I think it's under the dock"

"What we doing waiting time, lets go get them" said Hyacinth stripping down to her Bra's and Panties and diving into the water, showing that she was no longer fearful of the water.

"Get in the water, It's Awesome" said Hyacinth

"Heck Yes!" said Jason in his boxer as he diving into the water

"Wait up" yelled Bambi until she noticed Eddie was running in

"What's wrong Eddie"

"I just want to go inside the water"

"C'mon Eddie I know you, you love the water" said Bambi holding hand

"It's just that I'm not as buff as Jason" Eddie said shamefully

"So what, your still sexy" said Bambi and she kissed Eddie on the cheek

"Okay let's go" said Eddie stripping down to his briefs and the two jumped into the water, hand in hand.

Back inside the jungle, Riley and Mark were overlooking the cavemen tribe.

"So the note said that these guys have our invitations" Mark said"Yeah, and their pretty P'Oed cause I stole there dinner" said Riley excited

"Well two of them are coming over here" said Mark as two cavemen about the size of Mark and Riley were coming towards them.

"Let's attack them & steal there clothes" said Riley "Ah Ah Wa Wa" whispered Riley loudly and two cavemen walked next to the bush & Mark swung a branch knocking them both out

"Sorry Dudes" said Mark as they changed into the cavemen clothes

"Now remember to talk like them" said Riley as he threw mud on Mark face

"What was that for?" Asked Mark

"You look to clean, pretty boy" said Riley as he picked Mark up and they started to walk toward the Cavemens.

"I thin Blai is goin to ge beat up" said a cavemen

"Tor totall wop but" replied the slender cavemen

"Serena so pweety" swooned a love struck cavemen

"Wa bout you?" asked the leader cavemen to Mark as Riley sneaked behind trying to get the invites right behind the cavemen.

"I hink hat al gurls in island pweety" Mark said as Riley snuck behind the cavemen

"I hink Tory gonna wun" said the swooned cavemen

"No, totally Riley" said the slender cavemen as the two naked cavemen ran into the cave

"Hey, Hey, Hey someone tok oua clothe" yelled one of the cavemen

"Lok he righ there" said the other naked cavemen that had a tattoo of Chris on his chest, pointing at Mark

"No, I not" Mark said as Riley got the invitations.

"I got them!" yelled Riley and the cavemen looked at him.

"I think I said that a bit too loud" Riley said embarrassed

"We met agai" said the head cavemen

"And you catch me this time either" said Riley as the cavemen surrounded Mark and him

"Oh hink we re" said the lead cavemen as they surrounded them

"Mark tackle them" yelled Riley as the quarterback tackled the cavemen in his way.

"I'm sorry I have to leave under such hasty way, Na Na Na Na" mocked Riley as they ran.

"fter hem" yelled the lead cavemen and they chased the fiery red-head.

**Confessional**

**Cavemen vs. Riley**

Riley- I don't under stand why the cavemen don't like me because everyone likes me

Mark- I really think he's going to get me killed but he sure does know how to leave with style. Reminds me of this time, I was at this bar with Geo _/camera catches static/_

Over at an other side of the jungle, The Mean Girl Alliance were looking for there Chameleon.

"Where is that stupid Chameleon?" whined Blair "I swear that once I get to camp I'm taking an extremely long bath"

"I know exactly what your saying" said Hillary as she leaned against a tree

"Hey I think that leaf just moved" Annaleigh said

"Yeah and I'm actually on the Island resort they promised me" said Hillary

"Looks it really is moving" Annaleigh said turning their heads towards a weird four legged moving leaf which showed the three pink and black invitations.

"Annaleigh you actually found it" said Blair hugging her as Hillary grabbed the invitations and they started jumping until a banana peel land on Blair shoulder.

"What's is?" asked Blair

"A banana peel" answered Annaleigh

"I know tha-"

"You guys, Um look up" Hillary said and what they saw was a bunch of angry monkeys

"AHH!" yelled the girls as monkeys started throwing themselves in their heads

Over on the Mess Hall's roof, Ian & Alex were lowering P.J. into Chef's Kitchen where the Muscularly scary man was asleep with a cleaver on hand.

"A little lower" whispered P.J. as he clutched on to the rope

"You see anything?" asked Alex

"Nah not nothing" said P.J. and the rope dropped a bit and Chef rambled a bit.

"Woo that was close" said Ian as P.J. reached the ground and started searching the cabinets and the sinks.

"Check the fridge" said Alex as P.J. checked the fridge.

"It's locked" said P.J.

"Look the keys in his pocket" said Ian pointing at them

"I really hate you guys" hissed P.J. as he creeped up to the Chef and put his hand in the mans jean pocket.

"Annoying brats" said Chef in his sleep as P.J. pulled out the keys

"I got them" said P.J. as he went to the fridge and opened it.

In-between the Ricotta cheese and the Pepsi were three pink and black invitations.

"Yes" said P.J. as he reached over to the rope and tugged on it.

"Finally we get to get away from Chef" said Alex as they pulled up P.J.

"No.." said P.J. as invitations fell and P.J. dropped backwards and grabbed the invitation to see Chef looking at him in the face

"Hi" said P.J. and Chef looked pissed as he pulled down the rope bringing down Ian and Alex into a heap of bodies.

"Run!" screamed Ian and the boys started to run as Chef brought out his Super Soaker.

Meanwhile Mark & Riley were running away from the cavemen.

"Dude do you have a plan to get us out of here?" asked Mark as they ran

"My plan is just to run" yelled Riley as they heard a bunch of girly screams and they ran into the girls. It was down right fun as Blair had to monkeys in her hair, Annaleigh was dealing with two monkeys humping her legs and Hillary was dealing with crazy monkeys.

"This is too funny" said Riley in between laughs as he held himself up on Mark

"Are you going to help us or what crazy?" asked Blair

"Oh snap" yelled Riley as he saw the cavemen coming and he pushed Mark into the girls causing them to fall off over a hills causing a ball of Hillary, Annaleigh, Blair, Riley, Mark & Monkeys.

"What is that?" asked Jamie as he was walking down the hill after getting his invite from the infamous bear.

"Oh Sh-" yelled Jamie until he was dragged into the ball

"Come here Maggots" yelled Chef as he kicked down the mess hall door

"We're all going to die" yelled Ian as Chef pumped his soaker

"What the hell" said Chef and the guys looked at a ball of hair, hairy butt, and boys rolling down the hills

"Oh my god" muttered P.J., Alex, and Ian at the same time as the rolling ball took them with it.

"Darn" yelled Chef as they escaped

"Where are we?" asked Annaleigh

"I see the dock!" yelled Jamie

"AHHH!" yelled all nine campers

"What's that?" asked Hyacinth

"I don't know" said Bambi and with that the nine camper rolled into the water as they rolled into the water.

"MY HAIR!" yelled Blair as she bobbed in the water.

"That's it" said Chris as he appeared on the Dock with Serena & Tory behind him.

"The one hour limit is over and I think all the campers got invasions" said Chris

"Well that means that we'll be able to go" Annaleigh said with her hair over face

"Exactly Cousin It" Chris said and the campers started laughing.

**Confessional**

**Time for The Party To End All Parties!**

Annaleigh- Okay so I'm totally excited for this party, like where else will I be able to show off my new Manolos

_/show's off long strappy high heels/_

Eddie- Finally a night that we just get to relax and hang out with the guys especially Bambi

Bambi- So I did my hair and I love it, thanks Serena I'm so excited

_/has a Rihanna curly up-do/_

Hyacinth- Jason was seriously acting like an ass today but he's so sweet. I just wish he'd stop being so mean to Eddie

Jason- So Mega-Nerd is totally messing me up in front of Hyacinth, he's so going to pay _/punches hand/_

Riley- Today was a pretty wild day, I escaped Cavemen, I got to see Blair attacked by monkeys, & to top it off I found E-Scope!

_/show's off the cute brown bunny/_

Mark- I feel like I haven't talked to Serena in the longest, Dude it's been like a whole day

Serena- So I know that I haven't been with Mark recently but after talking to Tory I want to make sure I don't have anymore feelings for Alex

_/looks confused/_

Tory- So I have makeup on, I've totally dressed up, & I ready to get back what I've want to for a while

Hillary- If "Tory" thinks that she scares me or that she any completion, please I've got Ian practically eat out my fingers_/coats on more lip-gloss/_

Ian- I really like Hillary, Her and me really clicked over the past few days but I still can't get over that I might actually still have a chance with Tory

Alex- After what Blair told me about eliminating Bianca, I'm out to have her finally sent packing

Blair- If that brooding, cliché of a deep mysterious musician really think he's scares me, he has another thing coming

_/whacks flies/_

Jamie- Okay, so I know it's Maddie's birthday but that doesn't mean I can't try to hook up with Jamie does it

P.J.- It's truly awkward having an Jamie who was an amazing boyfriend, and Maddie who I could see spending the rest of my life with together on one island

Maddie- I just hope that tonight, there's no Drama, Backstabbing, Secret Hook-Ups, Break-Ups, maybe some Make-Up. I just want it to be fun night for everyone.

"Wow I can't believe they did this" said Hillary grabbing Ian's hand.

Outside was a Pink Carpet, with Paparazzi snapping away and the Nightclub has a Banner with Maddie's face on it.

_I see your dirty face_

_Hide behind your collar_

_What is done in vain_

_Truth is hard to swallow_

"Look this way Serena" yelled a photog

"Blair you look gorgeous" yelled another

"Eddie, Bambi you took look beautiful together" yelled one

"Let see those Tattoos, Jason" as Jason showed off the tattoo on his well defined arm.

_Let it Rock_

_Let It Rock_

_Let it Rock_

"Annaleigh, I just love those heels" yelled a fashion correspondent

"Me too, I didn't even have to be on the waiting list" said Annaleigh smiling and waving

"Ian, will ever hook up with Tory?" asked one

"Why when he has me" replied Hillary and Ian smirked

"Invitation?" asked the scarily big bouncer

_No not this time_

"Here they are" said Hillary showing the Pink & Black invites as they went inside

Inside the theme was Lifestyle Of The Rich & Fabulous, with Pink & Black gambling tables, Black draping from the ceiling, A black glittered runway, and gorgeous Pink & Black dance floor. The Waiters were well built shirtless runway models with only a bow tie.

"This is really crazy" said Ian looking around in amazement

"I want to hit up the poker table" said Hillary as she dragged Ian over.

"I can't believe her" said Serena as she walked over to a table with Tory and Mark.

"Serena, let him be" whispered Mark

"It's okay 'cause I've got an entire evening" said Tory

"Wow they really outdid themselves" said Blair as she passed Tory and Serena to go to her table with Annaleigh.

"They totally got the DJ from Iceland" Annaleigh said as she bumped to "Google Me" by Teyanna Taylor

"Oh my god they have an open bar" Blair said going to over to the bar.

_Google Me Baby_

"Hey you guys these seats taken?" asked Hyacinth as she pulled Jason over to a table with Bambi, Riley, and Eddie.

"Now go ahead and sit down" Bambi said as Jason snorted

"Wow all the misfits decided to sit together, What is this The Breakfast Club" Blair said laughing as she made her way over to the bar

_You don't even got to ask nobody about me_

"That girl seriously crease me" said Jason as he held Hyacinth hand to calm her down

"It's looks gorgeous in here" Bambi said

"This is totally better than the time I had to go cousin Ismely's sweet sixteen, Let's just say someone had a bit too much rum cake" Riley said laughing

"Okay" said the other four awkwardly

_I'm a celebrity I know you've done heard of me_

"Hello Can I just say it's time to introduce the one and only MADDIE!" yelled the DJ as the beat of Gwen Stefani's "Rich Girl"

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_See I'd have all the money in the world_

_If I was a wealthy girl_

The light dimmed and a pictures of Maddie started flipping through the TV's and the campers were in excitement.

_Please Book Me First Class To My Fancy House In London Town_

_All The Riches Baby,_

_Won't mean anything_

The light shined on the runway and out through the pink fog,

Came out Gwen Stefani wearing a Black and White pantsuit singing to the end of the runway and out came Blake Lively in a gorgeously hot Black & White Gown.

"Wow that's gorgeous" said Serena as she held Mark's hand

_Your lovin' is better that gold_

_And I know _

_If I was a Rich Girl_

Next out was Leighton Meester in a unique bubble skirt dress that was also Black and White.

"Wow who made these dress?" asked Blair to the bartender

_I'd give them names_

_Love, Angel, Music, Baby_

_Hurry Up and Come and Save Me_

Behind Leighton came out Taylor Momsen in a very Rocker dress with a lot of painted white Black tulle and black converse.

"Now that chick has style" said Hyacinth as that was very much Hya's style

_I rock the Fetish people_

_You know who I am_

& Last was Jessica Szhor wearing a tribal pattern Black & white dress with a Cheetah print cardigan

"I love THAT!" yelled Annaleigh as she was shocked

_We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top_

_Now we ain't getting nothing but love_

"Now can we have the fabulous designer that made these clothes, MADDIE!" yelled Gwen Stefani as Maddie came out holding P.J.'s hand

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world_

_If was wealthy girl_

Maddie looked at the campers who were clapping for him.

"What so great about those cheap dress?" Jamie asked himself as he clapped for Maddie fakely

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na _

"Thanks everyone for coming to my birthday, Also thanks to Gwen Stefani and my gorgeous models, Now It's time to party" said Maddie as he hugged the models and Gwen Stefani.

The DJ started playing one of Blair's favorite songs of the moment Lady Gaga's "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich"

_Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty _

"Isn't this party awesome" Annaleigh said to Blair as they sipped on their Pina Colada.

"I love this song & I'm totally loving this drink" Blair said as the girls tipped each other glass

"Oh my god, I love that Maddie had these shirtless waiter" said Annaleigh as one passed the girl & looked back and winked.

"Your such a slut" Blair said playfully as she sipped her drink "You know what I'm so glad that Liam never talked to me again"

_We got a red-light _

_Pornographic dance fight_

"I hear you sister" Annaleigh said sipping and speaking of the devil, Liam walked into the party wearing a tight white tee that made his electric blue eyes sparkle and a leather jacket

"Blai-" said Annaleigh

"And he should have me, I deserve better than some bartender on some stupid reality show"

"Blai-"

"I hate that he said he loved me and never felt this way about anyone, yeah right"

"Hum" coughed a voice behind Blair

"He's behind me isn't he?" asked Blair and Annaleigh nodded

"Blair" Liam said in his husky voice

_Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm s-s-sorry yeah_

_We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah_

"Liam" Blair said going back to her drink

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened" Liam said

"There's nothing to explain"

"Oh yes there is Blair"

"Like what, that you decided that your stupid job on this island was more important than me"

"It's not like that Blair" said Liam

"Hey Liam, dude how've you been?" asked Alex as he spotted his old buddy

"I've been fine dude, but I'm actually in the middle of something" Liam said

"No, he isn't actually" Blair said as she grabbed her purse and started walking out

_We do the dance right_

_We all got it made like _

_Ice cream topped with honey_

"Blair wait up" called Liam following her out the club "Blair just talk to me"

"Don't you get it I really liked you, you made me feel nice, not just like you wanted to hook-up with me, I really just could up my guard down and I don't think we'll ever have that again-" Blair said until Liam grabbed her and kissed her.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I love you, I love the way that you always say the truth, I love the way you smile when you see me-Blair smiles-, I love the way your always trying to fix my hair, I love you and no stupid job will keep us apart" said Liam

"So do you want to hook up now?" asked Blair seductively

"I thought you'd never ask" said Liam picking her up

_Bang Bang_

_Bang Bang_

_Bang Bang_

**Confessional**

**There back on?!**

Blair- I can't believe I actually did that, but then again I'm not the one to hold grudge especially on a hot gut like Liam

Annaleigh- Your welcome Liam

Following the Lady Gaga hit, the DJ started playing "Paparazzi"

_We are the crowd_

_We're c-comin' out_

_Got my flash on, It's true_

_Need that picture of you_

"Hey dewb" said Jason as she pull his arm around Eddie

"What is it Jason?" asked Eddie knowing Jason perfectly well.

"Nothing buddy, I just wanted to know why you had to get my girl on your little boat wagon"

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked

"Ever since you acting all defend less, Hyacinth hasn't talked even talked to me" Jason said

"Maybe it's because you're a jerk" Eddie said

"I'd watch that mouth" Jason said grabbing his collar

_Leather and jean, garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

"No I'm tried of staying quite it to you" Eddie said pushing Jason

"What, do you know what I can do to you" threatened Jason

"I'm not scared of you Jason, you think your so tough because you've gone to Juvie, and you have tattoos, and you have a bad ass girl but really I'm not scared of you so go find someone else to harass" Eddie said getting Jason's face

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn_

_My eyelashes dry, purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price, lovin' you is cherry pie_

"Dude no one's ever stood up to me before" Jason said shocked

"Well it's time that they did"

"I'm sorry Eddie" Jason said

"What?" asked Eddie truly shocked

"I'm sorry for doing all the thing I did to you" Jason said "It's just that I never thought you'd say anything like the other nerds"

"But I'm not like most nerds"

"I could see that" Jason said with a smile "You know you're really not that have bad"

" Thanks, and don't take what I told you so seriously" said Eddie as Hyacinth walked over to Jason and hugged his waist

"I think there someone waiting for you" said Jason as they looked at a lonely Bambi

_Real good, we dance in the studio_

_Snap, Snap that shit on the radio_

_Don't for anyone_

Jason hugged Eddie and Eddie walked behind Bambi and covered her eyes

"I really hope that this isn't Riley" said Bambi with a smile

"Nope" said Eddie

"Is that you, Eddie" said Bambi and she turned around to see Eddie smiling a her

"I'm glad that you're here" Bambi said putting her arms over Eddie's shoulder

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause who else would I dance with?"

"You know Bambi, I love you" Eddie said as Bambi had her head on his chest

"What?" asked Bambi shocked

"I love you Bambi"

"I love you too Eddie" said Bambi as they started kissing on the dance floor

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa, Paparazzi _

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your papa, paparazzi_

**Confessional**

**Eddie stood up to Jason!**

Jason- I respect that he stood up to me, I really thought I would punch him but I was being a jerk, Happy Viewers

Eddie- Oh my god, I stood up to Jason, I can't believe it

Bambi- Eddie is the best boyfriend in the world

Over on the other side of the club, the DJ pulled up the pace with a famous classic

"I Want Candy" by The Bow Wow Wow's

_I know a guy that's tough but sweet_

_He's so fine, he can't be beat_

The waiters started serving Manaolo cookies, Prada cakes, Chanel candy and Annaleigh was loving it.

"I love this that are sweet" said Annaleigh taking of some frosting from her Ralph Lauren cupcake and putting it in her mouth seductively while she talked to her cute waiter

"Is that all that you like?" asked the waiter

"Why don't I show you" said Annaleigh grabbing his finger and dipping it in chocolate and putting in her mouth

_Go to see him when the sun goes down_

_Ain't no finer boy in town_

**Confessional**

**Annaleigh!**

Annaleigh- I know that some of the thing I do, like licking a guy finger, or wearing skimpy outfits, and having blonde hair are out there but I'm not a slut

The DJ now put the summer classic "Shake It" by Metro Station

_I'll take you if you don't leave me at the front door_

_Your body's so cold but girl we're getting so warm_

"So when are going to talk to him" asked Serena as she danced with Tory

"When he doesn't have that Vulture around him"

"Good luck with that" Serena and the girls laughed "Well last time I saw him he was going that way"

"Should I do it?" asked Tory nervous

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh Shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh Shake it_

"This might be your final time to tell him how you feel about him" Serena said

"Okay I'm going to do it" Tory said hugging Serena

"Thank you Serena, for being so cool"

"Now go girl" Serena said as Tory when out of sight

"Now I have my own thing to take care of" said Serena looking for Alex.

_I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine_

_Your bodies shaking, turn me on, so I could turn on the light_

"Hey have you guys seen Alex?" Serena asked Hyacinth and Jason

"I think he went upstairs" said Hyacinth

"Thanks"

"Okay" said Serena as she squeezed herself through the staircase as Annaleigh and the waiter were making out.

"Alex, Alex are you up here?" yelled Serena over the music

"Yeah, how looking for him" asked Alex

"Me silly" said Serena smiling at him

"Hey Serena, why aren't you downstairs?"

"Should I be asking you the same question?" asked Serena and Alex laughed

"Oh my god I love this song" said Serena as she heard Michelle Williams single "We Break the Dawn"

"I just wanted to get away from it all" said Serena answering Alex question as they sat in quite

"I know how you feel, but it weird how there was twenty four of us now there's only fifteen" Alex said

"Tell me about it, we had Bianca leave, Todd and Abby leave, it just feels weird" Serena said

"The same way we feel about each other" Alex said

_Ooh, there's something about the skylight tonight_

_Something that makes me know everything going to be alright_

"I don't feel weird about us" said Serena looking into the starry night

"Okay so why did you say "Ditto" when I said I loved you" Alex asked asking the question he's for so long wanted to know the answer too.

"I was because I felt like we were going too fast" Serena said

"But yet about a week after our break up, you hooked up with Mark" Alex said

"That's because I really like Mark & we liked the same things"

_The hour's now_

_The base is loud_

_The disco light shinin' through the crowd_

_We holdin' time in our hands_

"So your saying that you didn't like me as much as Alex, I wasn't well built enough for you"

"No I felt like a idiot around you. Okay is that what you wanted to hear" said Serena breaking down

"What do you mean?"

"You like John Mayer, I like Lady Gaga, You like Green, I like Pink" Serena said

"So that doesn't mean I won't listen to Lady Gaga or paint a room Pink" said Alex and Serena giggled

"I missed that laugh so much" confessed Alex

_We gotta hold back the sun, don't let it come_

_Ain't stopping for no one, the night is young_

_Let us decide when they play the last song_

"Why did we ever break up" asked Serena

"Things just got in the way" Alex said

"Let forget those things ever happened" Serena said as she grabbed Alex and they started making out.

_We gotta hold back the sun_

_We break the dawn_

_We break the dawn_

**Confessional **

**Alex & Serena 2.0**

Alex- I know this sounds bad to say but I'm so happy that she made out with me tonight

Serena- I don't know what got over me but I just had to kiss him

Meanwhile the DJ put on the indie band The Kills hit "Sour Cherry"

_Shout when you wanna get off the ride_

_Shout when you wanna get off the ride_

_Shout when you wanna get off the ride_

"Have you guys seen Ian or Hilary?" Tory asked Eddie and Bambi

"No I Haven't sorry Tory" said Eddie

"It's okay you guys" Tory said

"They couldn't have possibly gone that far" Bambi said and Tory continued looking for Ian

She walked out from the dance floor and heard people kissing

"Alex and Serena, is that you?" Tory asked joke fully

"Ian" said the voice in between kiss and Tory walked closer to the kisses.

The noise led to a janitors closet.

'_Cause you crossed my mind, you crossed my mind_

"Oh my god" Tory gasped as she opened the door.

Inside was a shirtless Hillary and a pant less Ian making out this a mop over his head.

"What is this?" asked Tory disgusted

"It's not what you think" said Ian trying to explain himself

"Okay, I think this is a problem between the two of you-" Hillary was saying as she kissed Ian cheek and was heading to the party

"_Honey_, This includes you too" Tory said

"Okay _Sweetheart_, It's not my fault that Ian wanted to make out with me instead of you" Hillary said pouting her lip

"Okay, because he really want to hook up with some wannabe slut" Tory said

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me" Tory said

"Bring it I'm not scared of you" Hillary said dropping her clothes

"I'm ready when you are" Tory said

"C'mon girls, you shouldn't'-" Ian was saying until the two girls started pulling each others hair

"Let go" yelled Hillary as Tory started punching Hillary's head

"You bitch" screamed Tory as Hillary started kicking Tory in the stomach

"Girl's this is enough" said Ian separating the two girls but he got punched by Tory

"Let go of me" said Tory "I came here to tell you I love you" Tory said on the verge of tear

"And I'm not even angry at he, I'm angry at you" said Tory

"How can you be angry with me after all I did for you, it was finally time that I moved on maybe you should too" Ian said harshly

"That was a bit harsh" Hillary said

"No it's okay I deserved it, I hope you have a nice life with her" said Tory as she stormed out the room

**Confessional**

**Was this that final straw for Ian and Tory?**

Tory- /eyes bloodshot/ I can't believe that just happened, I don't think I could ever look at him again

Ian- What the F& DID I JUST DO!

Hillary- At least Ian's all mine now.

Meanwhile Mark was downstairs looking for Serena.

"Hey Riley have you seen Serena?" asked Mark to Riley who was dancing with E-scope

"Nope but have you tasted this food?" Riley asked Mark as he started munching away at the food

"Okay" Mark said walking away over to the staircase

"Hey have you guys seen Serena?" Mark asked Annaliegh and the waiter who were still making out

"Hum" Annaleigh said pointing upstairs

"Thank you" Mark said walking up the stairs

"Serena, are yo-" Mark was asking when he saw his girlfriend on top of Alex making out with him

"What is this?" Mark asked and the two quickly stopped making out

"Mark, I can explain" Serena said standing up

"I can't believe you dude, you were making out with my girlfriend" Mark said soccer punching Alex in the face

_Made my heart thump, 7.8,9_

"Mark, stop I can explain" Serena said consulting Alex

"You don't have to explain anything, You and me it's over, I wish you have a nice life" Mark said slamming the door

**Confessional**

**Alex and Serena 2.0**

Mark- I can't believe that just happened, I just wish I'd pound his face even more

Serena- I'm so confused, I like Mark and I like Alex and I don't want to see them fighting over me

Alex_-/has a black eye/ _That was totally worth it

Back downstairs P.J. was dancing with Maddie.

"Maddie, this is like the best party ever" P.J. said

"I know this is exactly how I picture my party, with all my friends and the perfect boyfriend" said Maddie grabbing P.J. into a full kiss

"Well the perfect boyfriend is actually thirsty, so do you want anything?" asked P.J. kissing him

"Other than you, can you bring me a Cosmo?" Maddie asked as P.J. made his way to the bar

"That's exactly how it starts until he cheats on you" Maddie heard Jamie say from behind him

"What?" Maddie said confused

_Am I the only sour cherry on your fruit stand?_

"He's the perfect boyfriend in the beginning until he starts getting bored of you" Jamie said

"Look Jamie P.J.'s changed since he's been with you" Maddie said

"But not for long, P.J. and me were meant to be and your just an obstacle in my way" Jamie said

"Excuse you?"

"Maddie, you didn't think I actually came here to be P.J.'s friend, I came to get him back" Jamie said

"Over my dead body" Maddie said holding his ground

"That can be arranged" said Jamie as P.J. came back and put his arms around Maddie

"What were you two talking about?, hopefully not about me" P.J. said giving Maddie, his drink

"Just like always P.J. we were talking about how much we actually have in common, isn't that right Maddie" asked Jamie and Maddie nodded

"Well it's nice to see you two hanging out" P.J. said

"Actually baby I know something that better" Maddie said grabbing P.J. and making out with him right in front of Jamie

"I see you guys later" Jamie said

"What was that for?" P.J. asked

"There's something seriously wrong with Jamie" Maddie said

"What?, weren't you two just getting along?" P.J. asked confused

"Jamie's not over you Parker, that crazy bitch came over here telling me how he wants you back" Maddie said

"What, that sounds crazy" P.J. said laughing

The DJ slowed down the pace by putting Paramore's "Decode"

_How can I decide what's right_

"Jamie couldn't have possibly done that" P.J. said

"So I'm lying to you" Maddie said

"I'm not saying that, maybe you took something overboard" said P.J.

"Cause on my birthday, I would take the time to sabotage your crazy ex-boyfriend" Maddie said

"It's that I know Jamie, he wouldn't say something like that"

"You must really not know him then"

_Do you see what we've done_

_Gonna make such fools of ourselves_

"Jamie where are you going?" Maddie asked

"I'm going out for some fresh air and think about this" said P.J. as someone tapped Maddie's shoulder.

The DJ changed the song to Awesome Republic Ft Leighton Meester "Birthday"

_Oooh boy your drive is affecting me_

"Hey is this seat taken?" Jamie asked P.J. as he started into the night sky

"Normally it would be, but not tonight" P.J. said

"What happened?"

"It's between Maddie and Me" P.J. said

"I hope I didn't have anything to do with it" Jamie said with a hidden smirk

_Soon I'll be digging my heels_

"It's just that since you've been here, everything's been different" P.J. said

"Let me tell you that if someone would have told me that you would have been here, I wouldn't have came" Jamie said

"But I'm kind of glad you did come" P.J. confessed

"What?" Jamie asked

"It's just that we've talked more this week than we did in one entire year" P.J. said looking into Jamie eyes

_Oooh I can feel it in your fingertips_

P.J. grabbed Jamie and started making out with him

"You don't know how long I've wait for that" Jamie said as he unbuttoned P.J.'s shirt

Back inside, the waiters brought out Maddie's Pink & Black Eiffel Tower Cake.

_I'm not delicate to long_

_But I'm not to delicate too break_

"Yeah" yelled the campers

"Blow out your candles" yelled Bambi and Maddie looked over at the door

"Happy birthday to me" said Maddie and he blew out his candles

The DJ changed up the beat with the Bravery's "Believe"

_The Face's all around me, they don't smile they just crack_

_Waiting for our ship to come, bout our ships not coming back_

(Show's Maddie crying in a corner)

_There's a smell of stale fear_

_That's reeking from our skin_

(Show's Mark kicking the dirk as he looks at the night sky)

_So give me something to believe_

'_Cause I am living just to breathe_

(Show's Alex and Serena holding hands as they enter the party)

_Something always coming _

_You can hear it in the ground_

(Show's Eddie and Jason hanging out laughing)

_And it never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors_

_What are we waiting for_

(Show's Blair and Liam laying down in the grass)

_I am hiding from some beast_

_But beast was always here_

(Show's P.J. and Jamie making out and taking off each other clothes)

_Now it's just what I've become_

_What am I waiting for_

(Show's Ian and Hillary sitting down laughing)

_So give me something to believe_

'_Cause I am living just to breathe_

(Show's Tory on the Dock of Shame with a picture of Ian and her in her hands)

_To Keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

(She wipes off tear and drops photo into the ocean and walks back to camp)

"With all fifteen campers up for elimination, it's everyone for themselves and something tells me this game about to become ugly" said Chris with the guitar riff playing

"The conclusion to this dramatic episode and more on the next episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive"

_What are we waiting for_

____________________________________________________________________

**The long awaited chapter Of Total Drama Island **is here and In my Opinion it was **worth the wait :D**, I can't believe that **Bianca was sent home, **but I felt like it was **her time to go**. I loved writing **Alex and Blair scene **because It showed that **Alex isn't scared of her**. I also like **Hyacinth and Tory's **scene because these two girl haven't talked during this season and **they actually have a lot in common**. That **challenge had to be one of my favorite's of all time**. From **Mark and Riley dressing up like cavemen to Blair and the Mean Girls getting attacked by monkeys**. I really thought that **Tory would be a goner **when that bridge dropped but she's one **strong chick**. I **would totally be scared too **if I had to get something from **Chef's kitchen**. I totally wish I can have a party **like Maddie had expect for all the scandal that went down. **Yay **Blair got back together with Liam**, Does that mean that **she'll stop being Mean? **

**Hell No!**

I know it looks like **Annaleigh was a slut **but C'Mon she hasn't hooked-up with **anyone in weeks :D**.

**I also recommend you listen to the song while you read because it adds to the suspense!**

Wow Eddie finally stood up to Jason. That was **weeks in the making **and I think that now those **two can actually have a cool friendship**. Remember Last Chapter when I said that a **couple was reigniting**, I was talking about CourtneyxDuncan's favorite couple **ALEX&SERENA. **I truly missed **writing love scene's between **those two but now what will happened to **MarkxSerena and Alex's black eye**.

Ha. **Only Riley would be dancing with a bunny and eating like a savage in the same sentence! **

**OMFG**! Is the only way I could describe **what happened between Tory, Hillary and Ian. **I know that **people truly hate Hillary now**, but I love her. It's just that **she's so much worst that Blair **and we'll be seeing that real soon as you remember a clue **I gave that two completely different people will be force to work together ;]!**

The one couple that we thought **we're completely normal and drama-free might have actually meant their end.**

I can't believe that **P.J. actually hooked-up with Jamie **but remember he was the player. Right now **Maddie's** going to have to fight that **Crazy, Obsessed Jamie if he want's P.J.**

I don't know but I love writing **Jamie and Hillary **scene because **these two have truly rocked the show** and now that there in an alliance I'm only hoping to see **what will come off it.**

Now I know that **Chris said all fifteen campers are up for elimination **but really I only see **three actually leaving who are**

**Mark**

**P.J.**

**& **

**Jason**

**No offense to there creators** and also I was thinking between a **Horror themed challenge or a Talent Challenge for next episode so vote on that as well.**

Now Next chapter we'll have the outcome of **Tory and Ian relationship**, **Some actually going against the Mean Girl's alliance**, **A couple arguing **and the usual **backstabbing, hook-ups, and of course Drama.**

**P.S. Thanks to all the readers and new reader who can vote whenever they want**

**P.S.S- I'm sorry I didn't name anyone It's just that I really want to have the chapter done**

**So Have A Great Week! **


	22. Total Drama Invasion

Total Drama Invasion 

"**Last time on Total Drama Island we had the real home girl Latina Bianca get the boot after Blair convinced her to eliminate herself**

_**(Show's Bianca going home)**_

**Also the campers through Maddie a same pre-birthday bash that resulted in Tory & Hyacinth actually talking, Alex confronting Blair, And Jamie & Hillary joining an alliance**

_**(Show's Tory laughing with Hyacinth, Blair and Alex talking, and Hillary and Jamie shaking hands)**_

**The day after I told the campers that we'd have a party to end all parties but before they could go they'd have to answer riddle to get the invitations**

_**(Show's Chris telling the campers)**_

**This ended in Blair, Annaleigh, and Hillary being attacked by monkeys, Riley and Mark being chased by cavemen, Tory and Serena surviving a rickety bridge and Ian, Alex and P.J. entering Chef's kitchen**

_**(Show's Blair & the girls being attacked, Riley & Mark being chased, Tory going down, and the guys running out the kitchen)**_

**At the end, all the campers got their invitations and boy they were happy**

**Because they would be having one exciting night**

_**(Shows the campers in the confessional)**_

**The Pink Carpet was out and so were the claws as Tory was out to tell Ian how much she liked him but she was a little too late as Hilary and Ian were caught red-handed which led to a cat-fight.**

_**(Show Ian and Hillary making out and Tory & Hillary fighting)**_

**Meanwhile Serena wanted to check with Alex and her still had a fling which ended up being more than a fling and Mark swinging a fist**

_**(Serena & Alex making out & Mark punching Alex)**_

**Everything wasn't bad though as Eddie finally stood up to Jason and Boy did we think that Eddie was a goner until Jason actually respected that Eddie stood up**

_**(Show's Eddie standing up & Jason shaking Eddie's hand)**_

**But that wasn't the only Hook-up happening as Jamie confronted Maddie, telling him that he'd take Jamie away from Maddie and when Maddie told P.J. what happened, P.J. just blew it off.**

_**(Show's Maddie and Jamie staring at each and Maddie arguing with P.J.)**_

**Which led to P.J. and Jamie hooking up & Maddie left one to blow out the candles**

_**(Show's P.J. and Jamie making out & Maddie blowing out his candles with a tear drop)**_

**Now with all fifteen campers on the chopping block, anyone could be going home from Blair to Eddie and with all the drama that happened at that party, I expect this to be one crazy episode Of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" Chris Mclean said as he walked the Dock of Shame **

_**(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)**_

**All fifteen campers sat as the fire burned high into the night sky and they awaited anxiously to see which one would be getting the boot.**

"**Hello campers as you know already, one of you will be leaving tonight and will have to walk the Dock of Shame & ride the Boat of Losers" Chris said as Chef brought out the Bermuda triangle pendants**

"**Now the first person to be getting a pendant will be, the birthday boy himself Maddie**" Chris said giving Maddie his pendant

"**Tory**, you defiantly deserve the next pendant as you survived that rickety bridge" said Chris giving the pissed off girl her pendant.

"Now **Serena**, you also deserve this pendant"

"**Riley** come get yours, and those you better watch out for those cavemen"

"**Hyacinth** & **Bambi** come get yours" and the two girls got their pendants

"**Blair **come get your pendant, as you and your team got attacked by monkeys" Chris said giving the Blair her pendant as a couple of campers giggled

"**Ian** dude come get yours" said Chris as Tory rolled her eyes

"**Annaleigh**, here's your for finding those invites"

"**Eddie**, come get your pendant & I swore that no one would get that one" Chris said

"You owe me twenty bucks" Chef snarled as He bet against the cocky host.

"**Jamie**, you also get a pendant for being the only camper to go alone in this challenge" Chris as Jamie stared Maddie down

"Now there's only four pendants and only three of you" Chris said as P.J., Jason, Hillary, and Mark were left.

"The next camper to get a pendant will be **Hillary**, come get your pendant" Chris said as Hillary hugged Ian and got her pendant

"**Jason**, dude come get your pendant" Chris said as Hyacinth hugged him and he got his pendant

"Now there's only one pendant and two people, who will go home Mark, the party boy that very one likes, or P.J. the guys that grew on everyone" Chris said as the two guys hugged

"And the thirteenth camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Mark** dude your time on Total Drama Island, has come to an end" said Chris as P.J. hugged Mark and got his pendant.

All the campers when up and hugged him because he was truly the life of the party to most of the campers.

"Tory, I'm going to miss you" Mark said as she hugged the big sweetheart

"I'm going to miss having some sanity on the island, and tell Todd that I still love him" Tory said in Mark's ear

"Don't cry Annaleigh" Mark said hugging the skinny blonde as her mascara started running

"I'm going to miss you dude" Jason said with a half hug

Mark saw Serena crying in the outer circle and he went up to her and hugged her.

"Don't cry over me, Serena" Mark said trying to consul her

"Mark, I don't want you too go" Serena cried as he grabbed her hands

"Just know that I'm cool with whatever you do & Serena you'll always have a big piece in my heart" Mark said as he kissed Serena's cheek

"Well Mark, the Boat of Loser's await" Chris said as Mark finished hugging everyone

"Wooo…" yelled Mark leaving the same way, he came to the island

**Confessional**

**It's Getting Down To The Best Of The Best**

Serena- I can't believe that he just left, I going to miss him so much & I don't know what this'll mean for me & Alex but I want to take it slow for a while

Tory- My last piece of Sanity has left the island & I just wish that Todd was here _/sighs/_

Hillary- The jealous just eating away at her, She's so jealous _/starts laughing/_

Jason- Wow all my dudes have left, I'm only stuck with Eddie.

Serena was talking to Tory about the night's incident.

"So I was with Alex, and I swear that I felt that old spark, like when we first came to the island, but then I felt something new" Serena said trying to explain what happened between Alex and her

"So you just grabbed Alex and started making out with him?" asked Tory with a smile

"I don't remember but what I do remember is Mark punching Alex in the eye" Serena said with a smile

"I can't believe he punched him but he wasn't the only one throwing punches" Tory said a bit ashamed

"What do you mean?" asked Serena excited

"Well I caught Ian and Hillary completely kissing in a janitors closet" Tory said

"But that's not that worst thing, I actually might have fought Hillary"

"What?" Serena said laughing

"I punched her and she kicked me until Ian separate us & the he told me to move on" Tory said chocking on those last words, getting teary eyed and Serena hugged her

"Tory I swear that your great & Ian's probably frustrated" Serena said

"I just don't know what's happened between us, I've never hated and loved someone as much as I do to Ian" Tory said "Why are boys so difficult?" resting her head on Serena's shoulder

"Because girls are always complicated" Serena said kissing her forehead

"Well hello girls" said Blair as the both girls looked up

"Blair" Tory said

"Tory" said Blair sitting down next to the girls

"Exactly why are you sitting here with us?" asked Tory with her head still on Serena's shoulder "Last time I remember you couldn't stand me?"

"That's so last season, but something that isn't is Ian and Hillary" said Blair and saw Tory

"Sorry" Blair said

"It was like taking a bullet" Tory said "& why are you being so nice"

"Because Liam said that he love me" swooned Blair and Serena light up

"Serena, he told me that he loved me & that no stupid job was going to keep him away" Blair said

"At least your happy" Tory said

**Confessional**

**Was that the end of the Blair/Tory rivalry?**

Blair- Wow I can't believe she actually forgave me, I would have me work harder for it

Tory- I wasn't in the mood to argue with her

Serena- Do I see the beginning of a beautiful relationship _/thinks/ _Nahh

Meanwhile outside Alex was playing on his guitar.

"_I hope that he'll treat you well" _sung Alex as he sung "Gives You Hell" from All American-Rejects

"I forgot how well you sing" Annaleigh said coming out the cabin

"Hey, Annaleigh" Alex said as Annaleigh sat down next to him as the they looked away

"Well" they both said

"What did you want to say?" asked Annaleigh

"It's just that I've really missed you as a friend" Alex said

"I know but I really haven't seen you in weeks"

"I was hanging out with Bianca until she got eliminated" Alex said tuning his guitar "Actually not even really eliminated because your friend Blair got her eliminated"

"Um that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Annaleigh said as her face sadden

"What happened" Alex asked

"Well, I knew that Bianca and you were hooking up and I was angry" Annaleigh said

"So?"

"Blair and me worked together to get her to vote herself off" Annaleigh said crying

"Okay so you sent an innocent girl home?" asked Alex

"I was a being jealous especially after I saw you too getting it on behind the tree" said Annaleigh as she held Alex's hand

"So what Annaleigh, that was still my friend and if I remember correctly your friend" Alex said removing his hand and walking away

"I didn't mean for her to get eliminated" Annaleigh pleaded "It just happened""You see Annaleigh, you've become just like Blair, conniving, vindictive, bitch" Alex said walking away

**Confessional**

**What will become of Alex and Annaleigh?**

Alex- I can't believe that one of the coolest people on this island, would go deep enough as making someone eliminated themselves

Annaleigh- What have I become, Am I really the skank that does this to people _/points at herself/_

You such a skank" Hillary said to Jamie as they walked in the woods after Jamie told her about the hook-up between P.J. and himself.

"Your lying" she said shocked

"No, We went there & was it good" Jamie said

"I can't believe you & it was Maddie's birthday" said Hillary

"I could care less about Maddie, he was just another nobody in my way" Jamie said and Hillary laughed

"Okay but you have to tell me everything" Jamie said

"Okay so I pulled Ian into a janitor's closet-"

"A janitor's closet" said Jamie in amusement

"A janitor closet & then we were making out and let me say that Ian know how to make out" Hillary said

"So what happened?"

"So we were deep into our make out to notice that Tory opened the door and caught us making out" Hillary said

"Oh my god" Jamie said

"Well then her and me sort of got into a fight" Hillary said

"Are you serious?"

"Yup she punched me like two times but I landed a couple of kicks until Ian separated us" Hillary said

"But It get's better, he told her that she should move on" Hillary said and Jamie was shocked

"I have Ian around my fingers and Tory can't do anything about"

"Looks like Total Drama has just gotten a bit juicer" Jamie said as the devil some two walked arm in arm back to camp.

**Confessional**

**What will these two do to get their way?**

Hillary- You think that these girls intimidate me in anyway, these girls better watch out _/flips hair/_

Jamie- Do I care that I took P.J. away from Maddie, No not Really _/smirks/_

Back at Camp, P.J. was laying down looking at the star wondering what he'd just done.

"Hey dude, you look depressed" Ian said as he looked down at P.J.

"You think?"

"Well man, I think I did too" Ian said sitting down next to his friend

"I really can't believe what I did tonight" P.J. said looking at the stars

"I feel the same way" Ian said

"What exactly happened?" asked P.J. looking at Ian

"I made out with Hillary & told Tory to move on" said Ian as his face dropped "You?"

"I had sex with Jamie behind the club while Maddie was blowing out his candles" P.J. said crying a tear

"I really thought I changed but to hook up with my ex- on my boyfriend birthday, the same boyfriend that wakes me up in the morning to kiss no matter how bad my morning breathe is, defend me against his friends telling him "Am a bad guy", Maddie even saved half of his muffin in the morning cause he know how much I love them" P.J. said

"Dude I wish I had that" Ian said "And I think I could have"

"What do you mean?" asked P.J.

"I think that Tory was the one but after everything I can't do it again" Ian said

"Then fight for her" P.J. said

"It just not that simple"

"Yes, it is if you truly love her go after her" and the boys looked back up to the stars

"Why is love so complicated?" asked Ian

"Maybe it's just the way of the game" P.J.

**Confessional**

**Finally a break through to these guys**

Ian- I'm so confused right now, I'm such an ass for saying that to Tory, she deserves better than me

P.J.- I don't know what got into me, but that's not what I want, I want Maddie

The night ended with Maddie sleeping in the Girls cabin & Tory sleeping in the guys.

The campers didn't have a challenge so they decided to have a day in the sun relaxing.

"Oh my god, I so needed a tan" Serena told Blair as Annaleigh put sunscreen on her back

"Annaleigh what's wrong?" asked Serena

"Nothing, I just- it's nothing but I heard that Alex & you are back together" Annaleigh said smiling

"We're not together, were taking it extremely slow, only because Mark left doesn't mean I'm over Mark" Serena said

"Will you two stop gawking and enjoy the sun" Blair said resting on one shoulder

"Oh whatever Queen Bee, only cause you have a hunky piece of eye candy" Serena said nudging her

"So where is he Blair?" asked Annaleigh

"Pss…" Blair heard someone hissing

"Excuse me ladies, I have someone to take care off" Blair said standing up

"Use protection!" Serena said and Annaleigh busted out laughing, Blair just took her tongue out at her

"Hey baby" Blair said jumping on Liam kissing him but not leaving the same enthusiasm

"What wrong?" she asked

"Some told about You & Me" Liam said looking at the ground

"So what happened?"

"They fired me & I'm to get off the island in an hour" Liam said furious

"No, they couldn't" Blair said crying ruining her mascara

"Please don't cry baby, I hate to see you cry" Liam said holding her cheek up

"I just couldn't leave without telling you goodbye" Liam said

"Who would do this?" asked Blair

"I don't know Chris wouldn't tell me?" Liam said "But that doesn't matter Blair, I really going to miss those eyes, that smile, Blair Waldorf I love you"

"Liam Court, I love you too" Blair said hugging Liam and kissing him for the final time

"Just kick ass baby" Liam whispered

"Remember you own me a ride on your Harley" Blair said hugging Liam

"I'll never forget about you baby" Liam said holding her hands and then going off into the woods

"No, No" Blair cried she sat resting against a tree

**Confessional**

**Wow how would go that low?**

Blair- _/mascara running/ _I know the one person that would do this, Alex you better believe that it's on _/stares with her icy stare/_

Back at the beach Hyacinth was talking with Bambi as they sat on the Dock.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that Mark went home" Bambi said

"He was a bit too happy for me" Hyacinth said and Bambi nudged her

"I'm so happy that at least Eddie hanging out with the guys now" Bambi said as they stared at the guys with Tory playing football

"Hey" waved Eddie and he got tackled by Tory

"Ohh" cringed Hyacinth & Bambi

"I'm okay" Eddie said standing up & dusting himself off

"I just love him" Bambi said

"You two are the most trouble free couple here" Hyacinth

"What do you mean?" asked Bambi

"Like you two agree on everything, it's almost like you two are married" Hyacinth said and Bambi looked confused

"What we do argue like yesterday He wanted Bacon & I wanted Sausage but then I changed to Bacon" Bambi said

"Okay Bams, that's not arguing" Hyacinth said with a laugh

**Confessional**

**No Fireworks!**Bambi- Eddie & Me disagree right, we do have fireworks don't we?

Eddie- I love Bambi, I love that we don't argue like the rest of these crazies

Riley- I do admit that Bambi has lost her spark since I last saw her /_laughs/_ But what do I know?

Meanwhile while the guys took breaks, Tory sat down looking at the ocean remembering the time that Ian came and sat down next to her.

"Hey Tory, got any room?" asked Riley

"Yeah, sure sit down" Tory said

"I know it's none of my business, but what happened between Ian and you" asked Riley

"It's okay that you asked I really don't care" Tory said "Well I do care"

"I know how you feel especially after Bianca left" Riley said

"It's just that there been so many chapters in the Ian & Tory book, that I think it's finally found a conclusion" Tory said

"But there's always a chance for a second book" Riley said

"You know I'm happy that I could finally talked to someone that wouldn't judge" Tory said to Riley

"You know I'm always here or there or anywhere" Riley said as Tory laughed

"I really missed having you here" Tory said

"I missed being here, let me tell you that I would have died for Chef's cooking instead of berries" Riley said and Tory laughed for the first time in a while

" And Riley don't beat yourself up over Bianca, you never know, you just might find a new flame on this island" Tory said standing up and heading back to the game.

Over on the other side of the beach, P.J. was walking by himself.

"P.J." he head someone whisper

"Who there?" asked P.J. walking over to the noise

"It's Me baby" said the voice behind the tree

P.J. walked behind the tree to find Jamie only in a towel.

"What is it Jamie?" asked P.J.

"Don't you want to see what under this towel" asked Jamie kissing P.J.

"I can't do this" P.J. pushing Jamie away

"But what about last night" Jamie said kissing Jamie again

"No Jamie, I tried of this, us, leave me alone" P.J. said pushing Jamie & turning around

"You just can't leave me P.J." Jamie said

"Yes, I can & I will" P.J. said walking away

**Confessional**

**Yes P.J.!**

P.J.- Now to fix things with Maddie _/smiles/_

Jamie- This isn't over just yet

Maddie- I really do miss P.J. but I don't know what's happening to him

Night time fell over the island & the campers gathered around to watch a scary movie.

"Who's there?" asked the ditzy blonde in the movie

"Oh my god, I can't watch this" Annaleigh said covering her eyes

"Is anybody there?" the blonde asked opening a rickety door

"Run, she so stupid!" yelled Hyacinth

"C'mon Steve stop playing around" The blonde said as something came out from behind her

"Oh my god!" yelled the blonde as a zombie bit her in the hand

"What?" she asked as blood started dripping from her mouth

The sheet dropped from the figure and it was a zombie and a few more started coming out from the ground

The blonde started running, holding her stomach as the zombies repeatedly bit her tearing her stomach open

"Ahh!" yelled Jason with a zombie mask on this face

"C'mon Jason!" yelled Alex as Annaleigh collapsed

"You guys are such wimps" Jason said laughing

"Whatever criminal" Blair said folding her arms

"Rum, Rum" the campers heard the engine of a boat roaring

"What is that?" asked Tory as the campers ran to the toward the Dock.

"What's going on?" asked Hillary as they saw Chris and Chef picking up their luggage and roaring the boat

"Hello where are you guys going?" asked Eddie and Chris threw him a newspaper as they drove out of sight.

Eddie started reading the paper and dropped the paper.

"What does it say, dewb?" Blair asked as the fourteen campers surrounded the paper.

"Movie become Reality

A recent virus breaks near the Thunder Island, the current filming place of the second season of Total Drama Island, the popular teenage reality show. A class five virus has escaped, the exact origins of the disease is unknown but it was the star of Hollywood classic "Night Of The Man-eating Zombies"

The symptoms included green-blueish skin, Black eyes, purple tongue, and most importantly a taste for blood. These Zombies also have increased stamina, can pick up twice there weight" was all that the newspaper said

"Oh my god, why didn't that idiot take us with him?" asked Hillary freaking out

"You believe this, this is just another one of Chris's plots" Blair said

"He didn't look like it was a ploy, Blair I think this is truly real" Serena said

"You girls are such wimps, I can't believe you guys are scared of some Zombies" Jason said

"What are we going to do?" asked Ian

"I say that we make a game-plan" said Hyacinth

"Whatever it's everyone for themselves" said Jamie and the lights of the camp went off

"That's just great" Eddie said

**Confessional**

**A Killer on the Loose!**

Blair- I don't believe that Chris would really just leave us to die _/thinks/ _would he?

Jason- I'm not scared of no Killer, I see scarier things on this show

Annaleigh- I'm no pretty to die! _/crying/_

Ian- I would say that I'm not scared but I am

"That's better" said Hyacinth as she turned on a candle to only see Jason, Bambi, and Eddie with her

"Where is everyone?" asked Hyacinth

"I don't know" said Bambi

"Well let's just stick together" Eddie said

Meanwhile in the woods, Serena was walking with Alex in the wood

"I think we should have stuck with the gang Serena" Alex said as they walked in the woods

"C'mon let's see if we could get off this island" Serena said

"I swear that this isn't safe Serena" Alex said looking back at camp

"Alex" hissed a voice

"Did you hear that" asked Alex

"Your probably hearing thing" Serena said but then she felt drops falling on her

"What's this?" she asked as she saw red on her fingertips

"Ew" she yelled as Alex and herself looked up and saw an Intern stabbed

"Oh my god" said Serena as Alex hugged her

"Serena" hissed the same voice

"Serena let's get out of here" Alex said as they looked at a dark figures from behind them

"Run!" yelled Alex as the two teens ran and they hid behind a tree.

"I don't want to die" Serena said

"Serena, I love you" Alex said kissing her

"I love you too"

"Uhhh" moaned the creepy voices

"Serena, I going to say you some time Run okay" Alex said hugging the girl of his dreams and coming out behind the bush

"Bring it, freak" yelled Alex throwing a rock at the hooded figure

"Alex" moaned the zombies as they started running towards Alex

Serena looked over at Alex and ran back to camp but not before leading one of the zombies to camp.

Tory and Riley were walking through the jungle looking for the cabins

"I can't believe this happening?" Tory said

"This is going to be fun, crazy zombies, blood" Riley said laughing

"Shut up" Tory said laughing

"I'm sorry if I scared you" Riley said

"I'm so not scared of this, C'mon it has to be Chris pranking us" Tory said

"AHHH!" they heard someone screaming in anglozing pain

"Is it me or did that sound like Alex" Riley said as Riley jumped on top of Tory in totally Scooby-Doo fashion

"C'mon that was a sound machine" Tory said

"Uhh" moaned a voice behind them and they turned around to see a zombie savaging a bunny

"Okay let's turn around slowly and run" Tory said

"Leave that bunny alone" yelled Riley angrily throwing a rock at the zombie

"AHH!" yelled the zombie in frustration

"Run!" yelled Tory as the zombie started running toward them

Meanwhile on the other side of the woods, Blair and Annaleigh were walking slowly looking for Chris's tent.

"Hello Chris, I quit, I don't want to be part of this stupid challenge" yelled Blair in the woods

"Me too" whined Annaleigh scared

"Oh my god, this has to be the stupidest challenge ever" Blair said

"I can't died, I too pretty to die" cried Annaleigh

"I wonder where's Hillary, she probably getting it on with Ian" Blair said

"Oh my god, Oh my god" yelled a voice through the woods

"What's that?" said Annaleigh freaking out and behind the tree came out Serena, crying frantically

"Serena, what's wrong?" asked Blair worried

"The zombies, they-they took A-A-Alex" Serena said while she caught her breathe

"I can't say that I'm sad" Blair said

"Blair!" yelled Annaleigh

"Uhhh" moaned a voice

"I think they followed me" Serena whispered

"What!" said Blair as she saw a zombie from behind her eye

"Run, C'mon girls" yelled Annaleigh as they ran back to camp

Meanwhile inside Hillary was sitting on the Dock of Shame with Ian.

"So she hooked up with this boy Todd that actually left the night before you came"

"So she tried to hook up with you again?" asked Hillary

"Yeah and that's when you came in between us but I love that you did" Ian said holding her hand

"Oh my god I'm so bored" Hillary said as she digged into her pocket and pulled out a joint

"Wait is that what I think it is" Ian said as Hillary started to light it up

"Yah it is" Hillary said taking a long inhale of the marijuana

"You want some?" she asked passing the joint

"I don't do things like that Hillary" Ian said

"Stop being such a punk" Hillary said

"Okay I'll do it pass it" Ian said taking a deep inhale

"Wow that's strong" coughed Ian

"You see how mellow it makes people" Hillary said

"Uhh!" moaned a voice

"What was that?" asked Ian as Hillary was kissing his bottom lip

"It was probably the wind silly" Hillary said

"Uhh!"

"I swear that that wasn't the wind" Ian said

"Okay your being a bit too paranoid" Hillary said standing up

"You just have to go with the wind" Hillary said

"AHH!" she screamed as she got pulled into the water

"What the f-" yelled Ian as he stood up & ran to camp.

**Confessional**

**What just happened!**

Ian- Did I just see what I think I saw _/hears Uhhs from behind him/ _Gotta Go!

Back inside the mess hall, Hyacinth, Jason, Eddie & Bambi were waiting it out.

"God, this so boring, I bet you everyone else is probably having fun" Jason said

"If you want to go out there and be zombie bait, you go and be my guess" Eddie said

"Help, Help!" yelled the girls as they ran to the door

"Do we help them?" asked Bambi

"C'mon you guys let us in" the could hear Ian say behind the door

"Help Help!" they heard Annaleigh pleading frantically

"Let them in" yelled Bambi as the four campers ran and let Annaleigh, Serena, Blair, Ian, & P.J.

"Thanks god, you guys let us in" said Annaleigh

"You guys look really banged up" said Bambi helping out Serena

"They took Alex" Serena said

"I saw something take Hillary through the Dock" Ian said

"What's out there?" asked Eddie

"Something straight out of a movie bro" Jason said holding a spoon.

"What are we going to do?" asked P.J. "& have you guess seen Maddie?"

"I haven't seen him" Bambi said

"You guess can hang with the fricken Zombies, I want to find a way out" Blair said walking into the kitchen

"The rules of surviving a Zombie night are

1. Don't Go Off Alone" Hyacinth was saying

"That means that Blair's going to die" Annaleigh said

"2. If you do go off alone, DON'T go into the woods

3. You won't survive if you say "Hello?" or "I'll be right back" Hyacinth said explained the rules of surviving

"Hey you guys, I think we have problem" said Blair as the campers surrounded her in the kitchen

"What do you me-?" asked Jason and they looked out the windows to see about twenty zombie heading to the mess hall

"Oh my god" Serena said as twenty more came around the front of the mess hall

"I think that we need to get out of here" P.J. said

"But from where?" asked Eddie

"There's an opening right above the kitchen, we can get out from there" P.J. said as the camper went into the kitchen

"Ahh" moaned the zombies around the mess hall.

The guys pulled up the tables to the windows as a barrier and Bambi & Hyacinth locked the doors with some chairs

"Okay I going to go up so that I can pull the girls up" P.J. said pulling himself up to the roof and with that they heard commotion coming from the doors and windows and the campers ran to hold the doors and tables against the windows

"Serena go on " yelled Ian as the blonde started freaking out

"Okay" she said pulling herself up

"Okay Annaleigh & Blair c'mon" P.J. said pulling up the blonde and the brunette

"Thank you P.J." Blair said hugging P.J. taking him by surprise

"Your Welcome" he said

"Bambi C'mon" yells Annaleigh

"I won't leave you" Bambi said holding the door as the zombies pushed against windows

"Bambi go on" Eddie said "I'm going to meet you up there"

"Okay" Bambi said kissing Eddie as she ran to the table & jumped up to the roof.

"Okay Hyacinth, c'mon" said Bambi

"I can't leave you" Hyacinth said as they held a table

"Yes you can & you will" Jason said

"Jason you can't make me" Hyacinth said and Jason kissed her as Ian climbed up and pushed her out the way over to the hole

"No I can't leave him" plead Hyacinth as Bambi & Serena hugged her

"Okay one of you need to come" said P.J. & both guys looked at each

"You go on" Eddie said

"Eddie, you know that I can hold this longer than you can, just go" Jason said

"I can't let you do this" Eddie said

"Man just go!" yelled Jason as Eddie walked over to the hole and lifted himself up

The zombies started breaking the tables & started breaking through the doors

"Jason C'mon" yelled the other campers as P.J., Ian and Eddie reached out

"I don't think I can make it" Jason said

"C'mon Jason" Hyacinth plead and Jason let go off the door and ran to the hole but the zombies started swarming into the mess hall.

"Ahh!" yelled Jason as he started punching and kicking the zombies

"Go I'll catch up with you guys" Jason said as he ran throw the zombie

**Confessional**

**I can't believe he just did that!**

Blair- I just can't believe that he scarified himself for us

Ian- That dude deserves a moment of silence

Hyacinth- Oh my god, what Am I going to do without him _/crying/_Eddie- I shouldn't have let him do that, It's all my fault he's probably zombie food

Meanwhile Maddie was walking in the woods alone.

"Oh my god, where is everyone?" he asked himself

"I can't believe that I'm actually be myself in these woods" Maddie said

"Hello Maddie" said a creepy voice from behind a tree

"What, Who is it?" asked Maddie

"Your worst nightmare" said the voice as a net dropped on Maddie as the person inject something it him

"What's going on" Maddie said in a daze only making out the face of Jamie laughing

Meanwhile on the trees, Tory and Riley were swinging to find camp

"Where do think it is?" asked Tory as they swung through the trees

"I don't know but something tells me that I'm close" Riley said as they saw P.J., Annaleigh, Serena, Bambi, Hyacinth, Blair, Eddie, and to Tory demise Ian.

"Help us" they screamed in unison

"I don't want to die" said Blair kicking a zombie in the face

"Where are we gonna go?" asked P.J. looking at the zombie rising up

"Lets get on that tree" Serena said as they started climbing the unstable Palm tree.

"You guys I don't think this could hold us all" Eddie said as the other campers all jumped on the tree

"It's true you guys, You have to jump to our tree" Tory said reaching out to grab the campers onto the stable Oak tree

"Oh my god, that's a big jump" said Hyacinth looking at it

"Look there's a vine" P.J. said before he jumped and sung on the vine to the other tree

"Here goes nothing" Annaleigh said with her eyes closed as she made it to the other side

"Oh my god look" said Serena as she pointed to the ground where a mob of zombies were below them

One by One the campers swung across the trees until only Blair and Ian remained on the Palm tree

"I can't do this" Blair said nervously

"Yes, you can Blair" Ian said shaking her a bit

"I'm so scared"

"I know you are but We want you to live, I want you to live" Ian said hugging her

"Okay lets do this" Blair said hugging him

"Just hold on to my back Okay, & don't look down!" Ian said as he held the vine

"AHH!" they yelled as they went down

Ian and Blair got over by an inch but Blair slipped down.

"Oh my god, help me up please!" yelled Blair as the zombies started reaching for her feet

"These are seven hundred dollar Balenciaga heels" yelled Blair as the guys pulled her up but not before a zombie took one of her heels

"Thank you" she cried on the guys shoulders

"I hate those damn zombies" Blair said taking off the other heel and throwing it at a zombie.

"Now where are we going to go?" asked Tory as the teen campers sat on the oak tree

"U-U-Um" shudder Annaleigh

"What's wrong Annaleigh?" asked Bambi and she looked down

"F-beep-" yelled P.J. as the zombies started climbing the oak tree

"What are we going to do, What are we going to do?" asked Blair freaking out

"Well let's calm down" Ian said

"I say lets kick some zombie butt" Riley said grabbing a piece of wood.

"I say the same thing" said Bambi as Hyacinth and her broke off branches.

"There getting higher" said Tory whacking a zombie on the head

"I'm climbing higher!" yelled Serena as Annaleigh & Blair climbed up with her

"I HATE THESE STUPID ZOMBIES" yelled Ian whacking one in the head

"Tory look out!" Ian yelled running behind Tory and whacking a zombie from behind her

"Thank you" she said as they kicked another zombie down

"AHHH!" yelled Riley as he swung on a vine and knocked down a bunch of zombies that were climbing

"This is fun!" yelled Bambi to Hyacinth as beat two zombies

"Get away from them" yelled P.J. protecting the three girls from an incoming zombie

"Thank you!" yelled the girls but Annaleigh stumbled back and almost falling

"No!" yelled Blair holding her hand

"C'mon Annaleigh" yelled Serena passing her other hand

"Oh my god, I think we falling" said Blair as they feet were pushing off the branch

"Let go off me, I don't want you guys to fall" Annaleigh said crying

"I'm not letting you go!" Serena said

"Me too" Blair said as the three girls fell over into the mob of zombies

"Oh my god!" yelled Tory looking down

"Guy's I think we have a problem!" Bambi said looking back at them while she knocked a zombie down

"There coming to fast!" yelled P.J.

"I think that we're going to have to jump off" said Eddie looking off the tree into a blank area that the zombies weren't covering

"C'mon" yelled Eddie as he jumped off and landed in a bush

Then all the campers started jumping expect for Hyacinth.

"C'mon Hyacinth jump!" yelled the campers

"Go, I'm going to save you guys time, Go!" Hyacinth yelled as she started swinging at the zombie but they started over coming her

"Jason, here I come!" she yelled as the zombie took her

"Oh my god, we have to find a way off this island" Bambi said

"If I remember correctly, there's a Dock not to far from here" Eddie said

"How far?" asked Tory

"Like a mile or two" he said

"Well, let's go!" Ian said as they hid into the bushes

**Confessional**

**Did that really just happen?**

Tory- I know that Blair & me aren't exactly the best of friends but I can't believe, she's gone, and Hyacinth, and Jason, and Serena, and Annaleigh

Ian- I don't know if I'm going to make it off this island but I want to say that I'm sorry for everything I did to Tory

Eddie- I hope that we make it to that Dock

P.J.- Where is Maddie? I'm really worried where he is especially with Jamie out there _/looks scared/_

"Wake up!" yelled a voice as Maddie felt a kick to the ribs

"Oh my god" Maddie said in a daze

"You took my boyfriend" Jamie said kneeling down on top of Maddie

"& you mad me look like a fool" Jamie grabbed Maddie head and slammed in against the sand

"Now it's your turn to pay" Jamie said kissing Maddie cheek

"I don't think so, you crazy bitch!" said Maddie pulling himself and slamming Jamie

"Ha!" laughed Jamie as he got up and tackle Maddie into the sand

"Ah!" yelled Maddie kicking off Jamie after taking a few punches

"We're gonna settle this once & for all" Maddie said taking off his shoes

Meanwhile the remaining six campers raced to the Dock.

"Hey do you guys hear something?" asked Tory

"Uhh!" they heard as a thundering rumble was coming there way

"Oh my god!" gasped Bambi as a mob of zombies were running after them

"RUN!" yelled Ian as they started running

"Uhh!" yelled the zombies as they ran and jumped over tree

"What the hell is up with these zombies?" asked P.J. as he looked back at the super zombies

"Ian!, watch out!" yelled Bambi as a zombie jumped on top of him

"Get off of him!" yelled Tory punching the zombies

"I have to get them!" yelled Bambi but Eddie held her back

"Ahh!" yelled Riley grabbing two branches as the zombies started surrounding the couple and he started fighting the zombies surrounding Ian & Tory

"Oh my god" cried Bambi as the three remaining campers ran through the woods

"We can't do anything for them" Eddie said as he grabbed Bambi's hand.

"C'mon, I could see the dock!" yelled P.J.

"Get off me!" yelled Jamie as Maddie attacked him and Jamie pushed Maddie and lit a match.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Maddie as Jamie threw the match and a fire wall surrounded them & the dock.

"One of us isn't going to survive this alive" Jamie said wiping the blood of his mouth

"Bring it!" Maddie said as he kicked Jamie and Jamie threw him on the ground

"What's going on?" asked Bambi as they saw a ring of fire

" I can't really see" Eddie said "But the dock is behind that wall"

"Is that Maddie?" asked Bambi as she saw Maddie punching Jamie

"I think I can see Jamie" Eddie said as Jamie had his hands around Maddie throat

"Oh my god" P.J. said

"We have to make it across that wall" Eddie said

"& quick!" Bambi said as the leaves started shaking

"Ahh!" yelled Maddie kicking him on the back.

Jamie started crawling away and Maddie grabbed his leg.

"Get back here!" Maddie said pulling him until Jamie kicked him in the face

"Oh my god, I think we're gonna die" said Bambi as she started freaking out

"Lets get some water and through it at the wall" Eddie said as P.J. looked on in shock.

Eddie and Bambi got water but the wall wouldn't simmer.

"Let's go under the water!" Bambi said as Eddie grabbed P.J. into the water and they swum under the fire wall

"Let go off him!" yelled Bambi as Jamie looked over

"Look who's joined the show, The Nerd, The ADD Chick & The Love of my Life" Jamie said "But since we don't need you, Jamie grabbed another match to burn the rest of the wall where Eddie & Bambi were

"I don't think so!" yelled Maddie grabbing Jamie by the hair

"This is for my friends" yelled Maddie punching Jamie in the face

"This is for my birthday!" punched Jamie again

"& THIS IS FOR MESSING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" and Maddie kicked Jamie in the face knocking him unconscious

"Yes!" yelled Bambi as P.J. got up on the Dock

"Oh my god!" cried Maddie as P.J. hugged him

"It's over, Its over" P.J. hugging Maddie and kissing him

"Now how are we going to get off this island" Bambi said

"I think that the fire wall can hold them back?" Maddie said as they looked over at the wall to see the zombies running toward the wall

"Well, I guess it's the moment of truth" P.J. said as they all hugged each other as the zombie stopped before the wall

"I think there scared of it!" Eddie said happy until one of the zombies came around

"Or not!" Bambi said

"Uhhh!" cried the zombie

"Oh my god!" yelled Maddie

The zombie walked closer to them but then the zombie took off it's mask & it was Chris McLean!

"What the F-beep-" gasped P.J.

"Hello Campers" Chris said with his famous grin

"Wait I don't understand?" asked Bambi

"Well, This was a challenge" Chris said

"What about the other campers?" asked Eddie

"There all safe expect for that one" Chris said as they stared at Eddie

"So that means, that we won this challenge?" Maddie asked

"That's what it mean & also Jamie will be getting eliminated" Chris said shocking the campers as Chef grabbed the glasses wearing teenager.

"What, Where are you taking me?" asked Jamie punching Chef's back

"And the producers think that it's not safe to have him on Playa Des Loser's, so that mean you have a one-way ticket to the Loony bin" Chris said as Jamie looked shocked

"What, not I can't go back there!" Jamie yelled and kicked to no prevail.

"I GOING TO GET YOU MADDIE, THIS ISN'T THE END,& P.J. I LOVE YOU, DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" yelled Jamie until he was out of sight

**Confessional**

**Finally He's Gone**

P.J.- I can't believe that I didn't believe Maddie when he told me that there was something wrong with Jamie

Maddie- I whooped his ass and I'm dying right now /cringes/ Ow!

Blair- I can't believe they had a psycho on this show but he could have fooled me _/files her nails/_

The fire was blazing high and the campers were ready for another campfire elimination.

"I know you guys didn't think that you'll be safe from elimination because a camper went home" Chris said laughing

"We kinda did" Jason said

"So that means, that another campers going home tonight" asked Annaleigh

"Yes, Annaleigh another campers going home" Blair said

"The first pendant of the night will go to, P.J. for being the guy in charge" Chris said as P.J. got his chain and sitting next to Maddie

"Blair come get your pendant, because you actually saved your friend"

"Serena you too, for being brave enough to help a friend in need" said Chris as Annaleigh hugged Serena

"Ian come get your pendant" said Chris as Tory smiled at him

"Tory, you too for kicking some zombie butt"

"Jason and Hyacinth come get your pendant for sacrificing yourself for your fellow dudes" Chris as giving the couple their pendant

"Annaleigh come get your pendant" said Chris giving the mascara running, dirty faced teenager her pendant

"I only have three pendant in my hand and four campers left" Chris said looking at Maddie, Bambi, Eddie & Hillary

"The last pendant of the night will go to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

Hillary, come get your pendant" Chris said as the other three were shocked

"That means that Eddie, Bambi & Maddie are all up for elimination" Chris said

"Eddie and Bambi can be eliminated or Maddie could go home after that show down with Jamie" Chris said

"The conclusion to this dramatic elimination ceremony & more on the next episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive"

_(credits roll)_

________________________________________________________

Yes, this chapter was a fun one with the campers facing off against Zombies.

We actually saw **Tory** & **Blair being friendly to each other **& more of that will be explored next chapter, Also **Mark & Jamie **were eliminated in this episode and **Finally that psycho goes home**. I can't believe that **he actually wanted to kill Maddie** but **Maddie kicked his ass**. Also **Hillary is such a bad example**, I can't believe she made **Ian used Marijuana**. Also **I can't believe that someone told on Liam** who would go that deep & **one hint **is that: **Alex didn't do it ;D.**

**I'm so shocked how nice Jason was to let Eddie survive instead of himself**. Also **Hyacinth whopped some Zombie butt** & I couldn't believe that she let herself get taken. Also I still can't believe that **Blair saved Annaleigh **but **then again that was her best friend**. **I felt so bad for Annaleigh when Alex told her that she's just like Blair** because she really isn't **I love Annaleigh**. Wow **P.J. & Maddie finally got back together **& now **Maddie could be going home**. **Yay Tory & Ian were working together**. It was so **sweet how he saved her & she saved him even letting herself lose the completion. & was that a hint of love between Riley & Tory ;D!**

Also I was wondering if **Total Drama should have a season 2 **& I would only do it if I get **enough responses**.

Well next episode **we'll find out who told on Liam**, Also what **will become of Tory and Ian**, **What will happen between Serena & Alex now that Blair think Alex told **and who exactly will go home between

**Bambi**

**Eddie**

**Or**

**Maddie**

Also **Thanks to all my readers **but I have to say that I worked my butt off last chapter **because I love making you guys happy **& **I want you guys to see what's going on between these characters **& that last chapter believe it or not was **29 PAGES LONG! **

**It was the longest chapter of Total Drama Island. **

But thanks to **Aqua, 4eva, Courtney, Barbie, XxGravity, Dreamer **but what happened to **Lazy Awesome Ninja and CaptJessicaSparrow and TotalDrama98**.

**But thanks to all my readers so vote!**

& next chapter will feature **a Talent Competion so Please Send It Your Campers Talents or I can't start the next chapter**.

**So send in reviews, concerns, Talents, & should we have a Total Drama Season 2.**

**;D! **


	23. Hidden Talents!

Hidden Talents!

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, we had Mark go home but not before making amends with Serena

_(Shows Mark kissing Serena on the cheek)_

Also Serena & Tory were discussing the nights events as a love happy Blair sat with them & She was actually getting along with season long rival Tory

_(Show's Tory & Serena shocked at Blair being nice)_

Annaleigh, one of the most liked campers in Total Drama history finally revealed that she had part in Bianca's elimination to Alex which led to some harsh words

_(Show's Alex walking away & Annaleigh crying on the ground)_

But it was Ian & P.J. that proved that they'd completely messed up that night and finally someone told Ian that if he wants Tory, he'll have to fight for her

_(Show's P.J. & Ian staring at the stars )_

The day after the campers had a day of fun in the beach which included Football, Sun tanning, & Heartbreak as some one told me about a certain forbidden relationship between Blair & Liam which ended with Blair left alone in the woods

_(Show's Blair hugging Liam with tears down her cheek)_

P.J. which was lost between Maddie & Jamie but found his answer after Jamie pushed himself onto P.J. & P.J. ended everything

_(Show's P.J. telling Jamie off)_

But the Campers were into a shock when we allowed them a special screening of "Night of the Man-Eating Zombies" and we had the campers freaked as Chef & me leaving the campers all alone

_(Shows the campers surrounding the Dock_)

But after Hyacinth's plan to stick together, the campers separated there own ways & was that a mistake in Serena & Alex's part

_(Show's Hyacinth looking pissed & Alex being attacked)_

Also wild-child Riley teamed with Tory and they found a quick escape in the trees while Ian saw his maybe girlfriend Hillary being dragged beneath the Dock

_(Show's Tory holding Riley & Hillary being dragged under and Ian faces)_

The outside campers all met up inside the Mess Hall where Jason sacrificed himself to save the rest of the campers

_(Show's Jason fighting the zombie and the campers crying)_

But the campers would be kicking Zombie butt as they fought on a Tree Top against the intense Zombie which ended with Serena and Blair trying to save Annaleigh but the Zombie took all three of them & Hyacinth saving time for the other campers to get away

(Show's Blair not letting go & Hyacinth fighting)

Meanwhile Maddie was lost from the rest of the campers & while looking was attacked by a psychotic Jamie which dragged him to the closest Dock.

(Maddie being dragged down by a net and Jamie kicking him awake)

Well After Losing Riley, Ian, and Tory. P.J., Bambi and Eddie raced to the second Dock where they discovered Jamie & Maddie fighting to the death & It ended with Maddie knocking Jamie cold

_(Show's Jamie being knocked out_)

But as the Zombie got closer to the fire wall, The four said their final goodbyes but it was revealed that it was challenge & Jamie was eliminated because he put the life of another camper in danger & Now's on a one way trip to Loony town.

Now Maddie, Eddie & Bambi are on the chopping block and It's Talent time, Let's see which campers Talents are cool and which one are just plain crazy on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" Chris Mclean said he walked down the Dock of Shame

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

Eddie, Bambi and Maddie held each others hand as one of them would be going home tonight.

"Okay the next camper to be safe from leaving Total Drama Island will be **Eddie**, come get your pendant dude" Chris said as Eddie hugged Bambi & Maddie and he joined the rest of the campers

"Now the fifteenth camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Maddie**, sorry dude be your journey ends here" Chris said as Bambi hugged Maddie as he hugged her tight. She looked at him & he signaled her to go get hers

"Oh my god!" gasped the other campers as P.J. got up and ran to Maddie lifting him up into a hug

"I can't be here without you" P.J. said crying

"You have to Parker Jaden, then who will share that One Million with me?" asked Maddie with a weak laugh

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I swear that I can't see myself with out you, Maddie I'm truly in love with you" P.J. said holding Maddie looking deep into his eyes and Maddie just grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

"That's so sweet" whispered Annaleigh as P.J. let Jamie down

"Girls!" Maddie said as they crowded around him

"I going to miss you guys" Maddie said

"I can't believe your leaving" Serena said crying on his shoulder

"Don't cry Serena, you guys are gonna make me cry" said Maddie as the girls were tearing up next to him "'Cause you'll make me cry & I can't cry because I have mascara on" Maddie said and the girls laughed

"Tory can I talk to you?" asked Maddie as he led Tory near the end of the Dock

"What happened Maddie?" asked Tory

"It's just that I wanted you to know that I know Ian's hot and cold right now but I know that deep inside he love you Tory, & I think it's more than the love P.J. has for me" Maddie confessed to Tory as the Boat of Loser was coming around

"I'm really going to miss you Maddie" Tory said hugging Maddie

"Me too girl, & take care of P.J. for me" Maddie said as the Boat arrived and Chef put his thing in

"I promise" Tory said

"Bye Chef" Maddie said as the burly Chef helped him in the boat

"Bye you guys!" yelled Maddie and the other campers cheered.

**Confessional**

**Bye Maddie!**

Serena- I don't know what I'm going to do with out Maddie, he was the one that would give me advice or help me with my makeup. He was just my best friend

Tory- I promised Maddie, that I'll take care of P.J. for her

P.J.- I can't believe that he's gone _/starts crying/ _

Blair- Bye Maddie _/waves/_

Back at Camp, Alex was walking back home with Serena talking about their relationship.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend or what?" asked Alex with a smile

"I wouldn't say that" Serena said laughing

"So what are we?" asked Alex hugging her as she tried to run

"I say that we're Serena and Alex" said Serena tapping his nose and he kissed her finger tip.

"I'm so to be interrupting this gorgeous Hallmark moment" Blair said from behind them

"Blair" Serena said annoyed that her friend interrupted this moment.

"Serena" Blair said

"Blair, I can't say it's a pleasure" Alex said letting Serena go

"So this news won't be any better, Serena you think that I could talk to your little hook-up" asked Serena as she looked at Alex

"I'll see you later" Serena said kissing him on the cheek and walking to camp

"What is it Blair?" asked Alex annoyed by the Queen Bee's terrible timing

"I know you sent Liam home" she said coldly

"What Liam was sent home?" asked Alex shocked

"Don't ask like your surprised, After I sent your little girlfriend Bianca home, you decided to get your revenge on me by taking Liam down" Blair said

"I won't do that to Liam, I actually liked him" Alex said confused

"Yeah right, I say that you messed with the wrong girl" Blair said bumping his shoulder

**Confessional**

**I'd sleep with one eye open if I was Alex**

Blair- I can't believe that he acts like he's better than lying & being manipulative, What a hypocrite

Alex- I swear that I wouldn't go as low as selling Liam out just to get revenge on Blair

Back at camp, P.J. walked into the boys cabin and slammed the door letting the guys know not go in for a while.

"I can't believe that he just left us out of our own cabin" Jason as grumpily as Hyacinth & Tory sat with him

"You have to know where's coming from Jason" said Tory looking at the guys cabin

"Imagine that I went home after we just made up, I know you'll be pretty darn upset" said Hyacinth kissing Jason

"Okay, Okay you guys" Jason said showing off that cute smile

"I just can't believe that Maddie went home" said Hyacinth

"And now there's only twelve of us left" Tory said looking at Hyacinth

"That means that we're all up for grabs and anyone of us could be going home next" Jason said

The three heard sobs coming from inside the boys cabin.

"I think we should check up on him" said Tory

"I think that you could go check up on him so that I can make out with my gorgeous girlfriend" said Jason kissing Hyacinth as Tory walked over to the boys cabin

"Hey P.J., you think I could come in?" asked Tory but all she heard was sobs

"I'm coming in" Tory said walking into the boys cabin. It was an absolute mess with clothes everywhere expect for one spot where Maddie spelt and there she was P.J. crying."I wish you didn't have to see me like this" P.J. said

"It's okay, I know exactly what your going through" Tory said remembering when she found out that Todd was eliminated

"I really can't believe that he's gone" P.J. said

"But I don't think Maddie would want to see you like this" Tory said patting P.J.'s back

"That's true" P.J. said laughing as Tory hugged him

Inside the girls cabin, Annaleigh was painting Hillary's nails.

"I can't believe that Jamie went home" Annaleigh said

"Hey he deserved it, C'mon how jealous can you be of someone to want to kill them" Hillary said reading her Vogue "You missed a spot"

"Oh I'm so sorry" Annaleigh said painting the spot as Blair walked into the cabin

"Hey, you guys"

"Where have you been?" asked Hillary happily "I needed some one to paint my toenails"

"Excuse me?" asked Blair shocked that she was being asked to do somebody petty work.

"Oh I'm sorry" Hillary said with a smirk and Blair looked confused

"Oh my god, I'm so excited that we're all friends" Annaleigh said with a smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"Me too" Hillary said with a fake smile and Blair just grinned

**Confessional**

**Two Queens in a Room!**

Blair- Who does that girl think she is, Me paint her nails I don't think so

Hillary- I think that about time for a new Queen to rule _/smiles/_

Annaleigh- Was it me, or did you guys see the tension in the room

Ian was laying in his bed when he felt some on sitting on the far end and that person happened to be Eddie

"What's up Eddie" Ian asked as he rested his head on one shoulder

"I know that it's none of my business" Eddie started

"Is this about Tory?" asked Ian with a smile

"How did you know?" asked Eddie "Are you a physic?"

"No I wish I was though" Ian said and the guys laughed

"But I just saw how the two of you were protecting each & it just reminded me of old times" Eddie said as he looked away

"Sometime I wish that I would have met Tory away from Total Drama because All the craziness drives us away"

"But then how would you have met all the other crazies on this show" said Eddie with a laugh

"It's just that it was doomed from the beginning with Blair meddling in our relationship" Ian said

"I remember those day's especially that catfight" Eddie said reminiscing the cat fight between Blair and Tory

"You should have seen the one between Hillary & Tory" Ian said and Eddie was shocked "That a different story but then came the whole Prom thing, where I told Tory I loved her but she still picked Todd over me"

"I just think that she was confused at the time C'mon that did just throw a bucket of Corn syrup on her" Eddie said

"Then after Todd, then came Hillary which has been an amazing girl, I haven't felt more free, Don't tell anyone but I actually smoked pot with her" said Ian

"Ian, I don't think Hillary the girl for you" Eddie said

"And Tory is?" asked Ian

"C'mon dude, I've seen the way you look at her, It's more intense than anything I ever shown Bambi & I just think that you two have to get over your hurdles" Eddie said

"It's just I'm scared" Ian said confessing why he's been so hot & cold.

"What, why?"

"Because Tory's this really gorgeous, nice, cool great girl that just I think deserves better than me" said Ian

"That's the same way I felt about Bambi, I thought that I'd never be fun enough, wild enough, buff enough but she looked past that and she loves me and I love her" Eddie said

"That's deep dude" Ian said sitting up next to Ian

"I know but I'm glad that I came here because back home I'm just geeky Eddie but here I actually have friend and a gorgeous girlfriend" Eddie said as Ian patted him on the back

"Just know that you're one of my best friends little buddy" Ian said grabbing him into a playful nudging

**Confessional**

**Aw!**

Ian- I think that I have a choice to make & it's not going to be easy

Eddie- I'm glad that he finally listened

The night came and the campers were happy because that last challenge drained them out completely.

"Wakey Wakey Campers" yelled the cheerful voice of their obnoxious host

"Doesn't that man ever quit" Hyacinth said grumpily as Jason rubbed his eyes

"I'm so over this game!" yelled Blair angrily as she waked to the showers

"Guess someone's not happy this morning" said Riley laughing

"Can you meet me in the stage in about an hour, Mclean out!" said the voice as the campers groaned

"So what do you want to do for the hour?" asked Hyacinth grabbing Jason's index finger and sucking it

"You know what I want" Jason said as he rolled Hyacinth

"I think that was our cue to leave" said Serena with the girls leaving the cabin

**Confessional**

**Nothing Clears out a room faster Than Sex. ;D**

Hillary- I can't believe that the weird girl is actually having sex in our cabin

Annaleigh- I really don't mind anymore

Blair- I'll say one more time, I'm tired of people having sex in my cabin can't they just do it in the bush _/remember her experience/ _Never mind

Out on the stage, Chris was dressed like Simon Cowell and the stage was made into classic stage.

"Hello campers welcome to the site of your next challenge" Chris said

"What?" asked Eddie

"You'll be showing the television-viewing world, your hidden talents" Chris said as the Jason and Hyacinth came and sat down next to Blair.

"Did you even shower?" asked Blair as Jason sat next to her

"No, we were to busy" Jason said and Hyacinth started laughing and Blair moved her seat

"Today it'll be every camper for themselves" Chris included "& you'll be scored by the hardest critic I know Chef & your's truly" said Chris

"I'm so excited, I have like hundreds of hidden talents like making a bomb from a fish, syrup & fruit punch" Riley rambled & the campers all stared at him

"Okay, get to work" said Chris heading back to the judges table

**Confessional**

Eddie- This'll be interesting _/shakes his head/_

"I don't think I have a talent" said Alex while he sat while Serena did ballet

"I think you do, you're the best singer I've ever heard" Serena said as she twirled

"But that's so cliché, I want something unexpected" Alex said as he thought

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you thinking" Serena said

"Keep flirting with me & I'll have to take you some where private" Alex said with a smile

"Wait, I know what you could do" Serena said with a smile

"And that is?" asked a suspicious Alex

"Your like the best cook, I've ever met" said Serena holding this hands

"Okay, Okay I don't think I'm that good"

"What your great"

"But what will I make?" asked Alex

"Make Pizza, who doesn't like Pizza" Serena said

"Okay but will you help me?"

"Of course, lets go" Serena said holding his hand as they rushed to the kitchen

Meanwhile at the beach, Blair, Annaleigh & Hillary were sitting along, showing off their talents.

"Okay well, my talent is designing something out of pretty much anything" said Blair with a smirk

"Well, let's see" said Annaleigh happily

"I'm not going to show you guys" Blair said

"Whatever, I'll show you guys my talent" said Annaleigh excited

"What is it?" asked Hillary as she was on the phone

"Where did you get that phone from?" asked Blair confused

"Just a little favor from a friend" Hillary said as she winked at a camera boy and Blair rolled her eyes

"Okay are you guys ready" Annaleigh said coughing "I'm kind of rusty"

"What do clouds wear under their clothes?" asked Annaleigh

"I don't know" Hillary said looking at Blair

"Thunderware" said Annaleigh & she was the only one laughing

"I didn't get it" said Hillary and Blair smacked her forehead

"Annaleigh, honey do have another one?" asked Blair encouraging her friend

"Yeah, Yeah Um. What happens when two snails fight?"

"They slug it out" Annaleigh said and she laughed and Blair gave a fake laugh.

"Well okay, while you two work on her horrible sense of humor, I have a surprise for the competition" Hillary said standing up

"Wait Am I not funny?" asked Annaleigh with her face dropping

"No honey, you are" Blair said trying to cheer her up and she turned to talk to Hillary

"I don't care daddy, Cobra starship better get here" Hillary whined into the phone

"Hillary, I have to talk to you" Blair said

"Can this wait?" asked Hillary rolling her eyes going back to her conversation

"No this can't" Blair said angrily

"Okay daddy, I'm gonna call you back" said Hillary annoyed "What is it?"

"Why were you so mean to Annaleigh back there?" asked Blair

"Because she's not funny and why do you care, you're always being mean to her" Hillary said

"I don't know but just leave her alone" Blair said going back to her old friend

**Confessional**

**What was that Blair being nice?**

Blair- I know that I'm suppose to be the Evil Queen Bee but no one mess with Annaleigh, unless it's me _/winks/_

Hillary- Blair just angry that I'm everything she wants, I'm skinnier than her, I'm prettier than her, & I'm _**way**_ more fashionable than she is _/swings hair/_

Alex- Okay I might be good at cooking but I can't work wit red pepper, I don't know why?

Serena- Isn't he just cute _/swoons/_

Annaleigh- Okay I have another one, What is hail, Hard-boiled rain _/laughs/_

Over at the cabins, Hyacinth was working on a poem when Bambi walked by.

"Hey Hyacinth, how's your poem going?" asked Bambi

"I know that's it totally unlike me but I'm writing poem about Jason and how he makes me feel" Hyacinth said as Bambi smiled

"What is it?" asked Hyacinth

"Well, remember what you said, that me and Eddie don't argue & are always together, well I haven't helped with his talent" Bambi said

"Bambi seriously that's not something bad, and just admit that you and Eddie are a couple made in heaven" said Hyacinth walking away & Bambi stomped like a little kid

Over at the boy's cabin, Ian, Riley, P.J., Jason & Eddie were showing off each others talents

"Well that was weird" Jason said as Riley finished his talent

"How did you do that?" asked Ian in shock

"Years of being in tight places" Riley said laughing

"Does it hurt?" asked Eddie

"Not really" Riley said.

"Well, I think that we'll be okay" Jason said

"C'mon you can get out of handcuffs in under ten seconds that crazy" Ian said as Jason smiled

"I know, I know it's years of practice" said Jason smiling

"That's crazy" P.J. said

"So Eddie have you hit it?" asked Jason and the guys looked nervous

"What do you mean?" asked Eddie

"Have you had S-E-X with Bams?"

"No I haven't done it" Eddie said

"Have you done it with anyone?" asked Riley

"No" said Eddie sad

"Dude, you're a virgin" laughed Jason and Riley laughed

"Lay off, c'mon you guys" P.J. said patting Eddie's head

"Leave him alone dudes, you acting like losing it is the most important thing in the world" Ian said patting Eddie on the back

"Okay but are you a virgin?" asked Jason

"No but that doesn't mean that I care" Ian said as Eddie looked at his shoes

"Whatever, I'll leave you two punks to talk" Jason said as he left with Riley

**Confessional**

**Why is Jason such a dick?**

Eddie- Okay I might have not lost my virginity but that doesn't mean, that I have to just lose it

Ian- Really I don't think that being a virgin is such a big deal, whatever not everyone has to just lose it

Jason- I can't believe that Bams hasn't given it

"Well, It's time to see some of the weird, cool, unexpected talents that the thirteen remaining campers have" said Chris

"First up will be Riley and if you ask me, I think this'll be exciting" Chris said as he sat down next to Chef dressed vaguely like Paula Abdul.

"The campers will be scored between one, being the worst to five being the best & The camper with the lowest score will immediately be eliminated from Total Drama Island" Chris said

"Hello Chris, Pau-Chef" Riley said saving himself from calling Chef, Paula.

"& what's your talent?" asked an unimpressed Chef'

"I would rather show you than tell you" Riley as he took a deep breathe & he started folding himself

"Oh my" Chef said as he looked shocked

"How is he doing this?" asked Chris as the campers looked shocked

"Ta Da!" said Chris as he had his head between his legs and his arms as his legs.

"What the hell?" asked Jason

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Annaleigh hurling in a bin

"I give him a two, I wasn't that impressed" Chef said while Chris was amazed

"What I give him a four, dude that was awesome" said Chris as Riley walked away with his arms.

"Up next will be Hyacinth" Chris said as Hyacinth walked up to the mike.

"So what's your talent?" asked Chef

"Poetry" Hyacinth happily as she coughed

"I love the way you look at me

Your eyes so blue and bright

I love the way you kiss me

Your lips so soft and smooth

"Aw that so sweet" Serena as she held Alex's hand

I love the way you make me so happy

And the ways you show you care

I love the way you say, "I Love You"

And the way you're always there

I love the way you touch me

Always send chills down me back

I love that you are with me

And glad that that you are mine" and with that Hyacinth ended a tearful poem expect that neither Chris or Chef looked impressed

**Confessional**

**Aw I loved that poem!**

Hyacinth- I can't believe that they didn't like it, I took so much time writing it

You know what, F$% Them

Annaleigh- Aw that was so sweet _/wipes off tear/_

Jason- Did I like her poem? Yeah it was little too sappy for me _/looks around/ _Nah I loved that poem.

"Man that was so boring but it was nice so I'll give it a three" Chris said yawning

"I was completely unimpressed I give you a two" Chef said and Hyacinth looked pissed off

"Now it's Jason turn but hopefully it isn't as boring as his girlfriends" Chris said sitting down as Jason came out on stage

"Hello Viewers and Can I get twenty seconds on the clock" Jason said as he put his hand behind his back & a twenty camp up on the screen

The clock started clicking down and Jason just grinned at the camera as the campers looked in anticipation.

"15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10" counted down the clock at the camera looked as Jason struggled with the handcuffs

"Is he going to get out?" asked Annaleigh

"You'll see" Hyacinth smirked

"5, 4, 3, 2" counted the campers but Jason was already twirling the handcuffs on his fingers

"Wow now that's a talent, I give five" said Chris clapping

"Thank you, Thank you" Jason said with a smug look on his face as he winked at Eddie.

"I have to say that was pretty impressive, I'll give you a five" Chef said with a sly smile and Jason walked backstage

"Okay already we've seen a prefect ten, a five and a six. Let's see what these camper have up there sleeves" Chris said "Up next P.J."

"Hey Chris, Chef" said the buff cutie pie.

"What's your talent boy?" asked Chef

"You'll see" P.J. said with a smile as P.J. started dancing to Run D.M.C He started whirling around into a head spin for about 20 seconds, then he started crumping

"Oh my god!" cheered Tory

"That crazy, I wish I could do that" Bambi said trying it he end with a laying down pose.

"Yay!" hollered the campers from behind him

"That was awesome, I give it a five" said Chris as Chef rolled his eyes

"I give it a three" Chef said and P.J. smiled

"Thanks dude" P.J. said going backstage with the rest of the campers

Confessional

Break dancing & Breaking Out of Handcuffs!

Jason- It just years of practice /smiles & twirls handcuffs/

P.J.- When I break dancing, It felt so good, it reminded me of Maddie

Tory- I'm so glad that P.J. got to do something that he use to do with Maddie

"Now let's go out to the sea where Ian will be showing off his talent over at the beach" said Chris as the camera zoomed over to the beach.

"Hey Chris & I'll be showing you guys my talent today" Ian said showing off that gorgeous smile & that awesome hair.

"So here I go" smiled Ian as the camera showed Ian diving in the ocean.

Ian started paddling into the sea and sat on his board.

"Hey mom" he mouthed as he looked back and saw a bog wave coming. He stood up of his board and rode the wave. He started spinning and riding a wave on two hands.

"Wow that's so hot" said Hillary behind Tory and fought not to punch her "Oops I forgot you were here" laughed Hillary

"You know Hillary, I don't really care because you might "have" Ian, but look at the last challenge, he actually saved me from zombie, something I heard he didn't do for you" Tory came back with a smirk.

"Tory, I will destroy you" Hillary said

"Your on" Tory said as the Blonde bad ass walked away.

Back to the screen, the wave was ending and Ian made a back flip with his board and he dived back to water. Back to the stage, Chef and Chris looked great.

"Dude that was **AWESOME**!" yelled Chris "I give him a five"

"That was actually great, I give him a five" Chef said with a little smile

"Now it's time for Tory, Bambi, Eddie & Serena to show us their talents" announced Chris as Tory came out to the stage.

"Hello, Chris Actually I need some volunteers for my talent" Tory said as Chris called out the interns and Chef while she was blindfolded

"Okay, Can somebody hit me" Tory said and the interns were scared

"Somebody hit her or you wouldn't get paid" yelled Chris as the interns started surrounding her and they jumped on her

"Oh that must have hurt" laughed Hillary and then the rumbled of interns started shaking and one by one they started flying until Tory was out of the rumble but then Chef remained

"Your mine, honey" yelled Chef as they started fighting and Tory counter everything Chef gave her

"Wow your good but Can you really beat me" mocked Chef as ran into a kung fu kick and she ducked and Chef flew into a tree

"Ooops" gasped Tory as she took off the blindfold.

"Now that was great, I'll give you a five" Chris said happily

"I'll give a four" groaned Chef as he limped to his seat.

"Thank you Chris" Tory said and walked off

"Oh and Chef, I'll expect a rematch" Tory smiled

**Confessional**

**Will their be a Tory vs. Hillary 2.0.**

Tory- Am I worried about Hillary? No, I'm more worried about Chef

Ian- Aw that felt so awesome, There's a rush that only surfing can give me and … _/camera static/_

Hillary- I hate that girl! _/yells/_

Chef- This aint over.

Now it was Bambi's turn and everyone was excited to see what her talent was.

"Go on baby" Eddie said kissing her as she walked up onto the stage

"So I see that we'll be seeing a familiar talent today" Chris said as they looked at Bambi's batons.

"Yeah, I was actually in the same class as Beth but I learned how to catch them" Bambi said with a smile as a beat came on and she started twirling the batons.

"Woo…!" cheered the campers and Bambi started dancing along with the batons.

She spinned them at her side and she started throwing them up in the sky and then she caught them.

"Boom!" sounded the batons as they caught on fire

"That's my girl" yelled Eddie as Bambi looked back and she started spinning and throwing the batons as she spinned and she stop in a spilt and caught the fiery batons.

"Yeah!" yelled the campers and Chris stood up in a standing ovation.

"Dude that was better than anything Beth ever did sorry Beth, I give you a five" yelled Chris

"I know, I know it was all good but I give you a three, I didn't find it that exciting" said a bored Chef and Bambi looked pissed off.

"Whatever you wouldn't know talent if it slapped you in the face" said Bambi and she walked off the stage

"I think you did awesome" Eddie said hugging an angry Bambi

"It's okay, I know I did good" she said with a smile "Go kill them honey" as Eddie walked onto stage with a cart full of ingredients

"Hey everyone, I'll be creating a explosion" Eddie said as he put on his scientist glasses

"This is done by a A+ student and you shouldn't do this" warned Eddie to the camera

"So first we'll be have vinegar because it is asdic" said Eddie as he added the vinegar and started mixing

"Now I'll be adding some volcanic ash" Eddie said adding the volcanic ash which turned the mixture into a deep purple color

"Wow that looks cute" Blair said as she loved the color

"Now watch out because now I'll put in the lime juice" and the mixture started bubbling and the color was changing colors like crazy

"Now the final ingredient will be a weird one, some of Chef's slop!" laughed Eddie and the campers laughed. Eddie dropped the slop into the mixture.

"Now, Run for cover!" yelled Eddie as he ducked under the table and the campers ducked under the stage. The mixture exploded in the air and the stage was blacken and so where the judges faces.

"Dude that was awesome but look at my hair, I'll give you a four" yelled

Chris as his hair was completely pushed back

"Boy, you almost killed us, but I liked it, I'll give you a five" Chef said with a smile

**Confessional**

**Who doesn't love an explosion!**

Eddie- Yay I knew that I was going to wow Chef

Bambi- That's my boyfriend

Jason- I'll give it to the nerd, he sure know how to wow people

Now it was gorgeous Serena's turn and boy were the guys excited when she stepped onto stage with a tutu and her hair in a messy bun.

"Wow you look really pretty…" drooled Chris and Chef rolled his eyes

"Thanks Chris" smiled Serena

"Okay, can you just show us your talent" said an annoyed Chef as the lights dimmed and Alex started playing a piano.

Serena started spinning a triple spin when she started jumping across the stage where she spun seven times

"Oh my god, that is beautiful" said Ian amazed

"She's really good" complimented Blair

Serena finished with a strong leap and two spins.

"I loved it" cried Chris "I'll give us a five" as he clapped and she smiled

"Okay I'll give you a three, I wasn't that impressed" Chef said and Serena's smiled dropped and she walked off stage

"Now it's time for the Mean Girl Alliance to against each other, I wonder which one has the best talent" Chef announced as Blair walked onto the stage

"We already know her talent, It's making people's lives miserable" Alex said and Serena nudged him

"Hello Television Viewers" said Blair winking at the camera and blowing it a kiss

"Enough of being hoochie, what's your talent" said Chef impatiently

"You'll see" said Blair as she used Annaleigh as a model and she looked over the curtain

"Can I get 30 seconds on the clock please?" asked Blair going back to the curtain and behind the curtain there was clothes pulling, hair fixing, stapling, anything that could happen.

"How is she doing that?" asked Eddie looking at what was going on

"It's crazy isn't it" said Serena with a sly smirk

"three, two-" counted campers

"Stop that clock" said Blair happily as the curtain raised and Annaleigh was wearing a very couture dress but it was made out of garbage bags and her makeup was done very rocker with red lips and black eye liner and her hair was straighten

"Wow that's amazing" said Chris

"I know, it was awesome" Annaleigh said

"I'll give you a five, I still can't believe you did that" Chris said amazed

"Girl, I've never seen anything like that, I'm gonna give you a five" Chef said impressed and Annaleigh hugged Blair as Blair left as it was Annaleigh turn.

"Okay Annaleigh, what's your talent?" asked Chris as he looked at the gorgeous blonde

"Okay When is a school paper not a school paper?" asked Annaleigh

"When it's turned into the teacher" and she laughed.

I swear you could have heard the crickets.

"That was horrible!" whispered Bambi and Eddie slapped his forehead

"Okay can we have another one?" asked Chef

"Okay Um. What do flies wear on their feet?"

"What Annaleigh?" asked Chris

"Shoos" and Annaleigh laughed and the judges looked confused.

"I know that she's socially retard but she's still my friend" Hillary said as she talked to Ian "Did I tell you how sexy you looked on your board?"

"No you didn't" Ian said with a smile

" Well I'll show" Hillary said with a purr in his ear

"But after my special performance with Cobra Starship" Hillary said

"You lying right, I love them" Ian said shocked

"Well, I called daddy and yay I got them" Hillary said happily

"I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you" Ian said spinning her and Hillary kissed him.

"Okay so this is your last one Annaleigh" Chef said

"What's Mary short for?" asked Annaleigh

"Boo, get off of stage" yelled a deep voiced man and Annaleigh looked confused

"What is it Annaleigh?" asked Chef bored

"She's got no legs?" laughed Annaleigh and no one laughed

"Okay I can't take no more, Annaleigh your generous but you sense of humor sucks" Chris said "I give her a one" and Annaleigh looked shocked

"If I could give you a zero, I would but you're getting a one" Chef said and Annaleigh was shocked and she slumped off the stage.

**Confessional**

**Aw they made her feel bad!**

Annaleigh- /crying/ You know I don't care if I go home anymore, I want to go home at least I'll be around people that pamper me

Blair- I know that she sucks but I have a plan to make sure that she doesn't go home

"So you want us to which the oregano to red peppers so that we send him home?" asked Annaleigh backstage

"Yeah so that you don't go home" Blair said

"I don't know if I could do that" Annaleigh said

"It either you or him, how it going to be?" Blair asked as they looked at Serena and Alex.

Onstage Cobra Starship had taken their places.

"Wow I love Total Drama Island, the guys and me always watch it" said the lead singer Gabe

"Okay shush Gabe" hissed Hillary

"So Hillary I see that your talent's singing" Chef said

"Yup, how did you know?" asked Hillary and Gabe face dropped.

"A one, two, three" counted Hilary and the band's new hit single (I Make Them) Good Girls Go Bad.

"_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girl go bad_

_Good Girls Go Bad_

_I know Your Type_

_You're Daddy Little Girl_

_Just take a bite_

_Let me shake up your world _

'_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girl go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in corner with your five best friends_

_You heard that I was trouble _

_But you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girl go_

_Good girl go bad_ " sang Gabe as Hillary danced around him

"_I know your type_

_Boy, you're dangerous_

_Yeah you're that guy_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control_

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girl go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble _

_But I couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girl go_

_Good girl go bad _

_Good girl go bad _

_Good girl go bad_" sang the Hillary and Cobra Starship as they started rocking

"Oh my god, she's really good" said Alex as he stared in amazement

"I love this song" yelled Blair as she danced with Annaleigh

"That's my girl!" yelled Ian and he winked at Tory who smiled.

"_I make them good girl go bad_

_I make them good girls go _

_The good girls go bad, yeah_

_Good girls go_

_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble _

_But I couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go" _finished the group and Chef was impressed.

"Oh My God, that totally rocked, I give it a five!" yelled Chris as Hillary hugged Gabe

"I must say new girl, that was awesome, I'll give you a five" Chef said

**Confessional**

**I love Cobra Starship!**

Alex- I can't believe that Cobra Starship actually played on Total Drama Island, now my life is complete

Blair- I love that song, but why does it sound so familiar

Ian- I love Cobra Starship & I love Hillary, she rocked

Tory- Okay she might have rocked

"Now it's the final Talent Alex!" announced Chris as a kitchen was up on the stage and Serena came out escorting Alex

"Hello, Viewer Am Alex and well I'm going to be making Pizza today" Alex said and Serena laughed

"And my beautiful assatianiat tonight will be the gorgeous Serena" and Serena waved at the camera

"First we're going to stir flour, yeast, olive oil, salt and sugar in a mixer for about five minutes" explained Alex as he turned on the mixer and Serena started bringing out the sauce and other ingredients

"Oh my god Annaleigh hurry up" Blair said behind stage.

"I'm going, I'm going" said Annaleigh as she poured Red peppers into the oregano container "Here" said Annaleigh giving it to Blair and Blair pointed at Serena and the bottle.

"Thanks Blair" Serena said hugging Blair

"Your very welcome" said Blair as she started laughing with Annaleigh

"okay now you put on some Marinna sauce and oregano, a lot of oregano" Alex said as Serena dumped the oregano and the red peppers dumped into the sauce.

"Now put some Colby Jack cheese and Pepperoni and put it to bake for about ten minutes" Alex said and they waited.

**Confessional**

**During the break…**

Serena- Isn't he just so cute in his Chef uniform

Alex- I just love Serena, I've never felt like this about anyone

Blair- Ha, I have a strong feeling that some bodies going home today

"And here it is" said Alex as a delicious pizza came out of the oven and he gave two slices to the judges

"Mmm…this is good" Chris said and then his face dropped

"Boy what did you put in this pizza!" yelled Chef as their face turned a deep red

"I need water" gasped Chris as he ran in circles

"What happened Serena?" asked Alex as he checked the ingredients and he looked inside the oregano and inside was RED PEPPER!

The interns rushed to Chef and Chris aid and after twenty cup of water, Chef and Chris looked pretty pissed off.

"I don't know if you want to go out with a bang but I give you a one" Chris said angrily

"Boy, that must have been the deadliest pizza I've ever tasted" Chef said "I have to give you a one"

"Alex that means, that your eliminated from Total Drama Island" Chris said and Alex threw his Chef hat on the floor and walked away to the cabins where Serena followed.

"Alex, talk to me please" yelled Serena as she chased after Alex and stopped him

"I can't believe I just got eliminated" Alex said with tears leaking from his eyes

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that was red pepper" Serena

"That's right you didn't know" Alex said and behind Serena appeared Blair

"Just great, just the person, I wanted to see" Alex said

"Alex, it's for your own good" Blair said with a smirk

"What does she mean?" asked Serena confused

"Bianca and me kissed" Alex confessed

"What?" asked Serena

"They did more that kiss, they have sex" Blair said

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me" Serena said crying

"Serena I couldn't" Alex said trying to hug her but Serena pushed him away

"I'm gonna go" Alex said pissed off as he walked into the boy's cabin to pack his belongings.

"Serena it was for your own good" Blair said hugging Serena "He deserved to go home"

"I can't believe he did that" Serena cried

"That's why Bianca went home, I got her eliminated" Blair said with a smile

"What?" asked a confused Serena

"Who do you think changed the oregano into red pepper"

"So you got Alex eliminated for me?"

"Well more for me than for you" Blair confessed

"Blair I can't believe you did that" Serena said pushing Blair off

"You don't understand, he told Chris about Liam and me" Blair said angrily

"No he didn't, Liam and him were actually really close friends" Serena said

"So where do we stand?" asked Blair

"Blair, don't ever speak to me again, from now on your dead to me and I don't want anything to do with you" Serena said wiping off tears

"Serena please don't say that" Blair said with a tear

"Blair please don't" Serena said harshly as she walked away

"Bravo" said a voice behind Blair that could only belong to one person, Hillary

"What do you want?" asked Blair wiping off a tear

"You stupid, stupid girl" Hillary said with a smirk

"What are you talking about?" asked Blair as Hillary walked up to her

"Who do you think told Chris about Liam?" asked Hillary with a jittery voice almost laughing

"Alex, he told" Blair said confused

"Nope, that was me" Hillary said

"What?" asked Blair shaking

"I told Chris, that his favorite bartender was hooking up with the quote on quote Queen Bee of Total Drama Island and he was only happy to fire Liam" Hillary said with a smile

"And you actually let some one else take blame for what you did?" asked Blair

"This is a game, survival of the fittest" Hillary said with a smirk

"I will destroy you" Blair threaten with a tear

"You don't run here anymore" Hillary said "I've taken everything from you, your friends, your love and your power, your done here" Hillary said as Blair looked shocked and Hillary walked away.

_/zooms to the beach/_

"We're going to miss you dude" Ian said hugging one of his best friends as Alex aboard the Boat of Shame with his sliver guitar

"Bye you guys!" Alex waved as the boat left out of sight

"And with that it's down to the top twelve and you thought that you've seen it all, I think that the shit's hit the fan" Chris said "If Hillary could do that to Queen B, Hillary could do it to anyone, So are anyone of us safe. So bow down or bow out on the nest episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris Mclean

_(credits rolls)_

_________________________________________________________________

Hey everyone, I finally finished this **extremely important episode of Total Drama Island**.

So I see that many of the reviewers wanted **Maddie** gone, & that's exactly what happened and now **it's the final twelve & that finish line is closer than ever.**

In this chapter, I included one of the **our fan favorite friendships Tory & Hyacinth **talking. Also this chapter revolves a lot around **Alex & Serena **and boy were they in for a **bumpy ride **this episode.

I'm also loving **the rivrialy against Blair & Hillary** and **when two bitches like them go against each other, It'll be a war for the ages**, You better believe that this is the **Calm before the storm as Hillary was the one that told Chris about Liam not Alex but the damage was done as Alex went home. **

Haha **I loved Annaleigh horribly bad jokes :D!**

I think that **Alex & Serena are over.**

I hated that I made **Jason** kind of a dick again but **I just love the bad boys **

Also I think **that Bambi and Eddie are getting that spark **but I think that **Hyacinth is leading them in a wrong way.**

Aw **Eddie & Ian talking about Tory and Bambi.**

Also to respond to **4ever I totally agree Ian's hot & cold but isn't every hot guy like that.**

I **loved writing everyone's talent from Riley weird one, to Hillary rocking one with one of my favorite band whose new song that performed on Total Drama Island.**

**Oh was that a hint of Tory and Ian once again? ;]**

Also I feel so bad for **Alex that he got eliminated because of Blair thinking he told on Liam but thanks god there's always season two**.

Thank to the reviewers that expressed feeling toward **season two** & of course I'll be using characters from this season, Who wouldn't love to see **Abby, Karma, Todd, Maddie, Mark, the list goes on and on return to season two but I'll have to give myself a break before doing it sorry you guys**.

Now I loved the **remain relationship on Total Drama **& I'll have to say that next episode will be an exciting on as **you guys get to vote on the challenge**

Either a

**Kart Race**

**Boot Camp,**

**Or**

**Treasure Hunt**

Also **someone will get roofied (**_**Drugged by a substance in drink**_**),** **Four campers will band together to get someone eliminated and two very different campers will work together to bring down a certain bad girl.**

Also **Thank you to all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

I wouldn't do this without you guys & **I'm so so sorry AquaAce **but I love your reviews & **I'd love if you'd stay on for the ride to see if Serena, Tory, Ian, and the final twelve win & It'll be a shame to lose you ;]**

Also It's the final stretch and anyone of these **twelve campers can win the one million dollars :D**

**Good Night!**


	24. The Goodbye Bad Girl!

The Goodbye Bad Girl!

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, we had fan favorite Maddie leave Total Drama Island after an intense battle with Jamie and he didn't leave before telling Tory to give a chance on Ian

_(Show's Maddie & Tory's hug as Maddie cried)_

Then Serena and Alex were rekindling their relationship when Blair warned Alex that she wasn't the girl to mess with & that she'd tell about Alex's little hookup with Bianca

_(Show's Alex and Serena almost kissing & Blair telling Alex off)_

But Eddie would have a different game plan as he talked to Ian about Tory which revealed that Ian was scared to get back with Tory

_(show's Ian scared and Eddie comforting him)_

Back in the cabins, Blair was felling out of place as it looked like Hillary was getting all the attention, even from Annaleigh causing the beginning of what surely will be a war

_(Blair & Hillary look at each with fake smiles)_

And after a morning with Jason & Hyacinth doing something that should be done of a teenage show, I announced that the campers will be competing in a good ole' Talent completion & to say that some of these campers have some hidden talents

_(Show's the girls leaving the cabin & Chris announcing the challenge)_

While the camper showed off their talents, It was revealed that Eddie was a virgin & that he wasn't planning on losing it to Bambi

_(Show's Jason making fun of him while P.J. & Ian defend him)_

Out on beach, Annaleigh was showing off her talent which I can say was disastrous but out of people Blair defended her as Hillary dissed the blonde's talent.

Does that mean we say a new Queen Bee? No!

_(Blair defending Annaleigh & Hillary looking shocked)_

Now I've seen weird talents but these campers were crazy from Riley's body folding, Eddie's explosion, & Jason's breaking out of hand cuffs

_(Show's the three talents)_

Some talent's were more rocking like P.J.'s break dancing, Serena's tear full ballet and Hillary's rocking performance with special guest Cobra Starship to their new single "(I Make Them) Good Girls Go Bad"

_(Show's the three performances)_

Some couldn't be more different from Tory taking out half of my staff, Ian taking on a killer waves, Blair's talent in making clothes out of anything, Bambi's fiery baton performances

_(Show's the four talents)_

Then it was the three talent's that just went miserably wrong, From Hyacinth's cheesy poem, to Annaleigh horrible sense of humor, and Alex's cooking, Now that was a mess

_(Show's the three talents and Chris choking)_

Because of a switch up between the oregano and the red pepper by a certain Revenge motived Brunette, Alex was send packing from Total Drama Island

_(Show's Alex getting eliminated)_

But Blair's motives were aimed at the wrong person because it wasn't Alex that told me about Liam, it was Hillary & now the Evil Blonde is in control of the game, How will Blair react, Will this get between Tory & Ian, Will Annaleigh switch to the dark side, Can Bambi and Eddie get over Hyacinth's & Jason's meddling and can the other campers stay out of trouble on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said the smiling host, Chris Mclean

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

The sun was coming down on Total Drama Island and Serena was still devastated for Alex's elimination & Blair betrayal.

"Hey Serena" said Hillary as she walked to the gorgeous blonde and sat down next to her

"Hi Hillary" Serena said with tears swelling in her eyes

"Oh my god, what happened?" asked Hillary in false concern as she already knew what happened

"It's a long story" Serena said in between tears

"I have time" Hillary said with a smile as she took the girls hand

**Confessional**

**I don't trust that girl…**

Blair- I can't believe that Hillary actually thinks that she could get away with what she did, that bitch better watch her back

Bambi- I don't really know anything about her but she's pretty mean from what I've heard

Jason- What can I say about Hillary, have you seen the butt on that one /winks/

Annaleigh- I love her. She's nice, fun, awesome, she's really just great

Tory- I can't say anything nice about her. She's a home wrecking skank that's on her agenda

Ian- I don't understand why the girls hate her, she awesome but I have seen that she has a bossy side

P.J.- I don't trust her

"I can't believe she did that?" said Hillary shocked as Serena told her about Blair plan that concluded in Alex getting eliminated.

Even with Serena crying her eye's out, she was still a sight.

They sat in the mess hall, where it was decked out into a Safari theme with Tiger stripes, Big leaves, and it was chic.

"The worst part is that I didn't get to see Alex leave" Serena said starting to cry again

"You see I would never do that to a friend" lied Hillary as we all knew that she'd do worst. Just that same day, she'd told her "friend" Blair that it was her that sold out Blair bad boy flame Liam to Chris which ended with Liam getting fired and Alex eliminated.

"I just love this song" said Hillary happily as Lady GaGa's Poker Face came on inside the mess hall.

"Hillary, your such a good friend" Serena said as she slipped on her coke.

"Honey, I would go fix my makeup if I were you" Hillary remarked a little ruder that she thought

"Oh" Serena said as she looked into a hand mirror "I will" laughed Serena as she walked into the ladies room.

While Serena was in the bath room, Hillary opened her bright pink Burkin bag and took out a little vial of a clear substance. Hillary looked around as she dumped the liquid into Serena's coke.

"Hey, thank you I looked like the crypt keeper" joked Serena as she sipped on her coke and Hillary just smile deviously.

Meanwhile inside the girl's cabin, Tory was hanging with Bambi & Hyacinth.

"So I can't believe that Alex really went home" Bambi said shocked because Alex was such an unexpected choice to be going home.

"Well, I could care less we're getting closer to those one million dollars" Hyacinth said with a grin

"I can't believe that they're only twelve of us left, I could remember when all of us were here" Tory said reminiscing

"Remember when Karma threw up in the bathroom and we had to help her" Bambi said with laugh when remembering that night

"Oh god, Do I but remember Meaghan drooling over Cam, I still think she still has that necklace" Tory said remembering when Meaghan was crying and Cam gave her a lucky necklace

"Okay but you guys don't remember that prank that Todd pulled on our cabin, now that wasn't cool" Hyacinth said with a smile remembering the moment that the Killer Foxes were looked in their cabin because Todd crazy glued the doors and windows shut

"I really miss everyone" Tory said with a frown and Bambi hugged her

"But I wanted to know something about Ms. Bambi" asked Hyacinth with a smile

"What?" asked Bambi

"Is it true that Eddie and yourself haven't gone to third base yet?" asked Hyacinth & Bambi started blushing

"Who told you this?" asked Bambi kind of angry

"Well, Jason told me but it's okay everyone has their time" Hyacinth said lazily

"What's that suppose to mean?" said an annoyed Bambi as Tory looked in fear of what was about to happen

"Well, it's just that it's okay if Eddie's not ready or your just not ready to give it up" Hyacinth said sitting back down slipping on her pop and Bambi looked furious.

"Okay girls let's calm down" Tory said as she held back Bambi

"You know what, I've been tired of listening to you talk about Eddie and me and I'm sorry that I'm not such a slut like you are" Bambi said

"What did you just say?" Hyacinth said standing up

"C'mon girls, there's no need for this" said Tory trying to lighten up the situation but it was clear that it was on between these two girls

"Oh you heard me and before you critic other people's relationship, try checking out your own" Bambi said walking out the cabin slamming the door.

"What did I do?" asked a confused Hyacinth and Tory just shook her head

**Confessional**

**Oh Snap!**

Hyacinth- I can't believe she called me a slut /shocked/

Tory- Personally I would have Hyacinth a slut to because how could you talk about sex when Jason and her have sex even if there's people in the room

Bambi- How could she, Who does she think she is, Dr. Ruth Ahh! I hate her

Inside the guys cabin Ian and P.J. were talking while Riley and Jason were out.

"I don't know but I feel so lonely" P.J. confessed as the boys played cards.

"C'mon dude you just lost the love of your life, I would be bummed too" Ian said as he looked at his cards

"I really wonder what the guys that got voted off do?" asked P.J.

"Right like after you lose this, what happens to you" Ian said and both boys pondered on that

"Well this is too hopefully never having to go to the Playa" P.J. said putting down a full house

"I hate you" joked Ian as the boys laughed and Eddie walked into the cabin.

"Hey you guys how are you doing?" asked Eddie as he sat down in the side of the guys playing cards

"What's up Edward" said P.J. with a smile using Eddie's real name

"Nothing Parker but have you guys seen Bambi?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her?" Ian shrugged

"I just feel like we've been pretty distant" Eddie confessed

"You want to talk about distant, my boyfriend is all the way in god now's where" P.J. joked and the guys smiled

"I can't believe that there's only twelve of us" Ian said as he put down a queen of hearts

"You know, I've been hearing it but now it's that it's actually sicking in" Eddie said and P.J. nodded in agreement

**Confessional**

**We just love the boys**

Eddie- I don't know but I'm getting this weird feeling that something bad is about to happen

Ian- I'm glad that I'm in the top twelve, I've been through crazy challenges and even crazier camper and I've had to survive on Chef's slop

P.J.- I really want to win this and now that it's down to the final twelve, 'm going to make sure I leave with the million dollars

Meanwhile outside Blair was walking back to camp after spending the afternoon at the Dock of Shame feeling horribly for everything she did.

Blair was known for being a evil, manipulative, boy stealing bitch but she'd really messed up today. She had hatched a plan to get her worst enemy Alex out of the competition after she was dead set that Alex told Chris about her forbidden relationship with Liam. So with help with Annaleigh Blair had switch the oregano to red pepper causing Alex's pizza to become the pizza from hell which succeed in getting him eliminated. But Alex wasn't the one that told Chris about Liam, it was one of her every own alliance members, Hillary.

"I can't believe that evil bitch did that" whispered Blair to herself

"I know I've been an evil bitch but C'mon I didn't know better" Blair said to herself until she heard giggling

"Who's there?" asked Blair as she noticed a wave of blonde hair bouncing and running around

"Annaleigh that better not be you" threaten Blair

"It's not Annaleigh silly" said the voice and Blair knew who it was immediately.

It was Serena and she looked a mess. Serena was leaves in her hair and a rip in her tights and she was missing a high heel but even through that she made it work. Serena was the kind of girl that even in a paper bag she'd look like a goddess.

"Serena are you okay?" asked Blair concerned stepping up to the apparent drunken girl

"I'm okay, don't touch me!" said Serena sternly as she swayed from side to side

"Serena, you need help C'mon" Blair said reaching out to Serena

"You never want to help me & now you want to help me!" Serena said spinning around until she fell on the ground

"S, you're a mess right now"

"No, you're a mess" Serena said with a giggle "I think I'm going to be sick" and with that the gorgeous blonde started barfing over a bush.

"Okay, we need to get you back to camp" said Blair picking up a barely conscious Serena

"Hey can you please meet me at the girls cabin Urgent!" Blair texted the message to three campers that she'd completely burned bridges with.

**Confessional**

**OMG! What did Hillary do to Serena?**

Hillary- I know that poor Serena was going through a pretty difficult time so I decided to give her a little pick me up _/laughs/_

Tory- I don't know about Hillary bu- um wait I think I just got a message _/reads message/_ I need to go.

"I wonder what this about?" asked Ian as Tory and himself sat waiting for Blair.

"Hey, you guys what happened?" asked Jason as he'd looked like he was running through the woods

"She isn't here" Tory said as Jason looked around

"What, she isn't even here?"

"Blair said that she'll be here soon" Annaleigh announced as she walked into the bathroom to clean off her mud mask as they all looked around awkwardly and then he saw Ian which was pretty pissed at Jason for being a jerk at Eddie

"Well this ought to be good" as he laid on a bed and with that came in Blair in a sweaty mess with her hair really messy but still sexy, She'd actually looked really pretty.

"Blair is something actually wrong or is this just a ploy to get us all here?" asked Ian confused as he stood up and Tory rolled her eyes

"I meant what I wrote in the text, I need your help, we need your help" Blair said with a sad scared look on her face and she walked outside and the three campers followed her and she stood against the door as they saw Serena in a fetal position, hyperventilating .

"Oh my god" gasped Tory as Jason and Ian helped Serena up

"Are you okay?" asked Jason as he stood with Serena.

"Take her in the cabin" Blair ordered as they took Serena into the girls cabin.

"Jason go get some coffee" Blair said as Tory took his side

"Yeah, I'll try to find something for that hangover" he said and he ran out.

"Come Serena" Blair said as Serena dropped herself onto Hyacinth's bed "We've got to get her in the shower, we need to keep her talking and awake" she said as Ian and Tory tried to get her into the shower

"Annaleigh, can you get a fresh change of PJ's and a bathrobe?" asked Blair

"Of course Blair" said Annaleigh as she went off looking for bathrobe. And in came Jason

"So we have every hangover cure known to man, plus bagels which should help soak up the alcohol and whatever else she took" Jason as bring a bag of stole medicine from the medical tent.

"Thank you we'll take it from here" Blair said as Tory and her started to undress Serena and Ian looked away and closed the door when he saw Jason staring intently at Serena

"Oh it's cold" they could hear Serena whined through the door

"Just like old times" Jason said with a smile

"Now why do I get the feeling your enjoying this?" asked Ian with his arms crossed as they could hear Serena barfing.

"Call me sentimental" Jason said with a smirk as he walked and sat on Annaleigh's bed

"We may need those bagels after all?" Blair said coming out the bathroom with a concerned look on her face

"What's going on with her?" asked Ian

"She was pretty angry at me after getting Alex eliminated-" started Blair

"You did that?" asked Jason shocked

"That's a different story, she called me a back stabbing bitch-"

"Something I'm sure you've heard before" Ian said with no remorse and Blair rolled her eyes.

"I came inside that cabin to get her Alex's necklace he'd left for her and when I came back out she was gone" Blair said as she picked up the bagels and fresh water

"Took me all night to find her" said Blair as she was walking into the bathroom

"Where could she'd possibly gone?" asked Jason

"That's beside the point, we're here to help Serena no matter what the problem is" Blair said walking into the bathroom and Tory walked out.

"She'll be okay, whatever she took is probably out of her system already" Tory said with a smile and Blair went inside

"We'll I'm going to go to the mess hall and get something to eat" Jason said walking out of the cabin leaving Tory and Ian alone.

"So" Ian said trying to say something

"So" Tory said as she looked around

"I'm so sorry, Tory for everything that's happened" Ian said as Tory was shocked

"It's okay I should have kind of seen it coming though" Tory said

"No, it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have been that harsh to you" Ian said scratching his head

"Well let's just say it's payback for being like that to you with Todd" Tory said "But I'm so tired of us fight and being friends again" she confessed

"I agree, it takes to much work being angry at you" smiled Ian and Tory remembered looking into those gorgeous blue eyes and that cute smile.

"Now tell me that skank and yourself?" asked Tory

"I see that their no love lost in that friendship" Ian laughed "I don't know It's just been physical"

"So you've guys done it?" asked Tory playfully

"Yes, we kind of did it" Ian said as they laughed

"Oh I missed us" Tory said hugging Ian and Ian was taken by shock but then hugged her back and they were so into their hug they didn't notice Blair and Annaleigh bringing out Serena and Jason walking into the cabin.

"Looks who's back together" Blair said as Jason helped help her lay Serena in bed.

"Oh Blair, we're not together, even though you'd wish that" Tory joked

"& can you imagine that a one point I actually wanted Ian for myself and you two to completely break up" Blair said "But now we have to break someone down completely"

"But how?" asked Tory as they stand down

"I don't know but we've got to get that crazy bitch back" Jason said

"I know that I might sound like I'm defending her but she's really not that mean" Ian said and the other campers rolled there eyes

"I agree with Ian, she's always been nice to me" Annaleigh said as she laid next to Serena.

"Okay Annaleigh, there's a differences between being a nice person and being nice to get something" Blair said

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ian

"We're going to get that bitch" Jason said and Blair grinned evilly

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid, I know what to do, leave it to me" Blair gasped as she ran off

"What is she going to do?" asked Ian scared

"You don't want to know" Annaleigh said knowing the usual and the campers went to their cabins.

**Confessional**

**Lights Out!**

Bambi- Okay today was an extremely wild day from…

Hyacinth- Bambi calling me a slut…

Jason- to finding that Bams hasn't gave it up…

Ian- Also getting an old friend back…

Riley- To Alex getting eliminated…

P.J.- & Knowing that these people care for me…

Annaleigh- & Having helped in a ex's elimination…

Eddie- Also knowing that being a Virgin isn't _that_ bad…

Blair- Helping out a friend…

Tory- And trying to bring down a bitch

Hillary- I just love being me _/laughs/_

The sunlight came up over Thunder Island & boy was it raining hard.

"Oh my god, I hope they don't expect us to do a challenge in the rain" Annaleigh said as the girls as they stood on the side of the porch

"Wow that skank didn't sleep in her bed last night" Blair said as the girls looked at Hillary's bed

"Wow this looks pretty bad" asked Tory as she could barely make up the guys as they ran from their cabin to the girls cabin

"Wow that water is sick" Riley said as the heard the waves crashing

"How's Serena?" asked P.J. as Ian told him about last night

"The producers took her to the medical tent so she'll be okay" said Blair as Tory nodded

"Why does it sound like those waves are getting closer" Tory asked confused

"Because they are, Everyone duck for cover!" yelled Ian as everyone ran to the beds and the cabin started moving

"Oh my god" yelled Bambi as the cabin started breaking in half and the walls started dropping into the sea.

"I'm so going to die now" yelled Eddie

"This is so much fun, woo" laughed Riley & the camper looked at him crazily

"I hate you Chris Mc-" Blair yelled into the sky until a plank knocked her unconisus

"Blair, Blair are you okay?" asked a voice in the distant as she woke up

Blair woke up and looked around herself, she was near a beach side and she saw pieces of the cabin around her and then she looked up to who touched her and it was Riley.

"Ahhh, where are we?" asked Blair confused and Riley was laughing

"I don't know but isn't it beautiful?" asked Riley nodding as he looked at the tree

"So you're telling that we're completely lost on an island in the middle of Caribbean?" asked Blair as panic rose in her body

"Pretty much" said Riley with smile and Blair was losing her patience

"Riley sweetheart I know you have experiences with being in wild place, but we really need your help getting back to civilization" Blair said and Riley looked on the sea

"Well from the way the planks are washed up on the beach, Thunder Island is most than likely to the west" Riley said smiling

"Thank you, I would kiss you if you weren't weird" Blair said as they started walking

"Well thank you" Riley said as they started walking off to the right

While Blair and Riley were walking off, two completely different campers were waking up.

"Huh, Hyacinth get off of me" whined Jason as he was waking up and he saw Eddie "Dude what the deal" and Eddie woke up

"Where are we?" asked Eddie

"How the hell am I suppose to know" Jason said standing up and dusting himself off

"God, my head is killing me, the last thing I remember was a wave of water" Eddie said as he outreached his hand to Jason and Jason didn't help him up and Eddie stood himself up.

"Well need to find out where we are?" Jason said as he started climbing a tree

"What are you doing?" asked Eddie

"Climbing a tree, duh" Jason said as he reached the top

"What do you see?" asked Eddie

"Nothing but Ocean dude" Jason said nervous

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" asked Eddie

"I don't know but we have to find a way back to Thunder Island" said Jason

"How we could be anywhere right now, the Caribbean was millions of island that haven't been discovered" Eddie said freaking out until Jason smacked him

"Ow what was that for?" asked Eddie

"I don't know, you looked like you needed it" Jason said and Eddie rolled his eyes

**Confessional**

**Where are we!?**

Blair-Okay all I know right now is that I'm on an island in the middle of nowhere with a complete physic which is actually kind of cute _/looks around/_ I never said that

Riley- You know people as that Blair is an evil person but she's actually really funny, like she called me crazy and everyone knows I'm not /laughs/

Eddie- Okay so I'm totally freaking out and Jason smacks me, smack me

Jason- Okay I should have smacked him but it was so funny

Meanwhile somewhere else P.J. was walking up to blonde hair all over his face

"What, what's going on?" he asked "Annaleigh wake up" said P.J. as he woke up the sleeping blonde

"Oh my god, what going on?" asked Annaleigh "Where are we?" she asked as she looked around

"All I know is that we aren't at camp, that's for sure" said P.J. as he helped Annaleigh to her feet

"Oh my god, what if we're lost?" asked Annaleigh

"I think we are?" P.J. said

"Your lying J.P." said Annaleigh getting his name wrong and P.J. just looked away

"C'mon Annaleigh let's try to see if everyone else is here" P.J. said as Annaleigh looked around her.

"This place is freaking me out" said Annaleigh as they walked into the woods.

Meanwhile a certain bad girl was waking up to a monkey playing with her hair.

"Oh my god, Ian stop it" she laughed half asleep as she rolled over and opened her eyes to see a little monkey in her view

"EWWW!" she yelled as she back away from the monkey

"Oh my god, where am I?" she asked "And why can't I remember a damn thing?"

The monkey just looked at her sympathetically and she rolled her eyes.

"What you staring at you ugly little monkey, don't you have another monkey's ass to pick" Hillary snapped and the monkey got sad

"Shoot, go on" she said and the monkey ran into the woods

"No where am I, the last thing I remember was hooking up with that hot Latin intern, Pedro" Hillary said to herself as she started walking through the woods

"Or was his name Miguel?" she asked herself as she heard scurrying behind her and she shrugged "It must have been Jose" she laughed and then she heard more scurrying

"Didn't I tell you to go and do something el-" Hillary was saying until she looked behind her and there was an army of little monkeys and the little monkey she'd made fun of was in the front and they looked angry.

"Okay little monkey's I'm sorry for being mean to you guys" Hillary apologized as she back up and the monkeys stepped forward

"Let's take it easy" she laughed

"Get her!" the little monkey yelled and Hillary started running as a mob of fifty monkey's started jumping after her.

While Hilary was escaping mad monkey's Ian, Tory was were walking in the woods after waking up in the middle of the jungle.

"Where exactly can we be?" asked Ian as he followed Tory through the viney path.

"I don't know but I know that this isn't Thunder Island at all" Tory said as she cut through the vines

"I wonder if the other guys are on this island?" wondered Ian as they walked

"I hope that they are" Tory said

"I have to say that if I could have been stuck on an island with anyone, I'm glad it's you" Ian confessed and Tory started blushing madly as she walked ahead not looking back and Ian smiled.

"I'm not saying sorry!" yelled a voice through the jungle

"Wow because I said that you should sleep with Eddie already!" yelled another voice and Tory immediately knew who was arguing.

"I'm surely not going to get in the middle of that, not again" Tory said gesturing Ian to led.

"And I should sleep with Eddie why maybe were trying to take it slow" yelled Bambi as they appear to where the two girls were arguing.

Both girls had their clothes ripped & battered and their hair were mess with twig and other unmentionable inside of it. Not saying that all the campers looked pretty banged up.

"Oh we can all see that your takin' it slow, Hey Bams, Have you even kissed the boy?" Hyacinth said sarcastically

"Oh that's it?" said Bambi stomping over to Hyacinth but not before Ian could stop her

"Hey where did you guys come from?" asked Bambi happily as she hugged Ian and saw Tory. Bambi was known for her radical mood swings and the campers noticed.

"At least now I could be around normal people" remarked Hyacinth and Bambi glared at her.

"I hate her" hissed Bambi to Ian as they all huddled.

**Confessional**

**Will We Be Havin' A Good Ole Catfight?**

Hyacinth- All I tried to do was give her advice but she's such a psycho that she right away thought that I was trying to sabotage her

Bambi- Okay I don't know what lies Hyacinth's spread in here but only because I don't want to just give up my v-card to Eddie doesn't mean that we're a pruny non-fun having couple

Ian- _/smacks his forehead/_

"Well I think that we better keep moving Blair" Riley warned as the petite brunette was out of breathe and she sat on a rock

"Riley, I've do non-shopping trips to Givenchy, Prada, Versace, Gucci, Coach, Chanel, Dolce & Gabana but this is torture" Blair said as she noticed that she only had one heel on and that her outfits was ripped and battered.

"Even if I knew what you were saying, which I don't, we have to keep moving, this place could be packed off Jaguars, Anacondas, Poisonous frogs like the one your sitting next to" Riley said happily as she looked down in horror to see a slimy red and blue frog sitting down next to her

"AHHH!" yelled Blair as she ran into the woods

"Thanks mister frog" smiled Riley running after her

"Ribbet" croaked the frog as it jumped and while Riley chased down Blair, Annaleigh was walking talking about her life.

"Then it was my sixteen birthday, and Daddy got me everything I wanted from the real my little pony to a stripper" Annaleigh explained and P.J. wanted to shoot himself after countless hours of talking about boys, make-up and clothes he was tired of it.

"Annaleigh-" said P.J. tired

"Yes, T.J." Annaleigh responded happily

"It's P.J." P.J. said arrogated

"That's what I said, T.J. so where was I" Annaleigh said with a smile and P.J. rolled his eyes

"I don't know something about your dad" said P.J. said he walked ahead of the girl.

"Oh yeah, It was so much fun, you should have totally gone?" asked Annaleigh

"Annaleigh, I didn't know you when you were sixteen" P.J. looked confused

"Oh well you would have loved my party, hey you want know more about my party?" asked Annaleigh clapping as she jumped up and down

"Sure why, for the twenty-seventh time" P.J. said whispering the last bit.

While wherever Eddie and Jason were, they decided in was better to find any indication of where they were.

"So anything yet dewb?" asked Jason as Eddie walked ahead of him

"Hey I would really like it if you would stop calling me dewb" Eddie snapped back

"Okay, Captain Brainic" Jason said with his arms up as they walked through the jungle

"Well how much longer?" asked Jason as they walked

"How am I suppose to know but from what I've noticed it seems that we haven't exactly drift that far from Thunder Island" Eddie said

"Okay so how far is it exactly?" asked Jason with a concern look on his face

"I would say about one hundred" Eddie said and Jason jaw dropped

"I would keep that mouth open you might attract some deadly animal" Eddie said as he walked away and Jason closed his mouth.

"Do you think that the other campers landed on this island?" asked Jason concerned for Hyacinth's safety

"I wouldn't know as the Caribbean is packed with islands that haven't even been discovered" explained Eddie

"So that means that we could all die?" asked Jason his face pissed off

"Pretty much" said Eddie returning to the lead

"I swear when I see Chris Mclean" fumed Jason as he followed Eddie in the jungle.

**Confessional**

**Would Chris Let Our Favorite Campers DIE ?!?!**

P.J.- I don't know how Blair could handle Annaleigh, she's practically mental, I think I'm going to kill myself before I get off whatever we're on

Blair- As you guys already know, Animals and Me don't exactly mix

Eddie- I don't know but this island feels vaguely familiar

Annaleigh- Hey, I just noticed, where's camp?

Jason- I swear that Chris let's us die on this island, I'll come back and haunt his life.

Back over to Riley and Blair, Blair was still running for her life.

"Blair I think that the frog isn't going to harm you now, that you're like six hundred feet away from it" Riley said as Blair came to a halt

"Okay but what about the anaconda, I saw that movie and there's isn't a way I'm going to be snake food today" Blair snapped

"Okay, I know Anacondas & an anaconda would waste their time on you" Riley said trying to comfort Blair

"What's that suppose to mean?" snapped Blair as she tapped her foot and Riley was freaking out. Riley's faced many things in his life but never an angry girl and boy was Blair furious now.

"I mean, that come on, an anaconda would eat you, you smell really pretty and it's really allergic to makeup" Riley said trying to please Blair and all of a sudden a smile came on her face

"You know, you're actually fun in a kooky way" Blair said as she stepped forward and as she tried to pull her leg up she could.

"What the hell?" she looked confused as she looked down and the floor had quickly became a ditch of quicksand

"What's wrong, Bla-" asked Riley as he walked towards her and Blair waved no but he two got stuck in the quicksand

"I wasn't suppose to do that wasn't I?" asked Riley with a baby face and Blair looked at him sternly

"How are we suppose to do now?" asked Blair as he felt herself slowly sinking

"Well, I know that we're suppose to stay extremely still" Riley said and they both looked at each other

"HELP!" they yelled as they looked out in the jungle

While Blair and Riley yelled for there life's, Hillary was still running away from the monkeys.

"Get off of me!" she yelled as the little monkey scratched at her head while the other monkeys grabbed on to her body.

"You stupid stinky little bastards" she cursed as she threw one off of herself and then some as the other came off as she kept running

"Ha, I scared you didn't I" she laughed as she kept running and then she left something trip her and she landed on something squishy.

"Ow.." groaned the little monkey's as they laughed on a little branch

Hillary raised her head and she shook in anger, she'd fell into poop.

"AHHH!" she yelled and she started stomping the ground "I hate this island, I swear that once I win those million dollars, I'm going to turn this island into a casino" Hillary threaten to the monkey's and they just laughed as she walked off and then she heard the cries of elephants

"There's elephants on this island?" she asked in amazement as the walked in a straight line and then a baby one stopped in front of her

"Aww" she said until the elephant squirted water in her face

"I really hate F-beep-ing Animals" she yelled as she continued walking

"Did you hear that?" asked P.J. as he heard a faint yell in the distant

"No I didn't hear anything" Annaleigh said as she was about to start talking

"HELP!" they heard a louder yell

"C'mon Annaleigh someone needs help" said P.J. as he started running and Annaleigh started speed walking.

"I can't believe that I'm about to die, I always thought it'll be wilder reason" Riley said as the quicksand was up to their neck.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm dieing next to you at least" Blair confessed as they started sinking again

"What?" asked Riley shocked and Blair pulled him into a kiss

"That was unexpected" Riley said still in shock.

"Ahh!" yelled Blair as her face started sinking in quicksand and then she felt herself being pulled up.

"Pull!" yelled P.J. as she gasped for air

"Annaleigh pull!" yelled P.J. as they pulled Blair out of the quicksand

"Thank you" said Blair hugging them but then noticed Riley wasn't out

"Oh my god, Riley's still down there!" yelled Blair as P.J. started tying the rope around his waist.

"Okay I'm going down and I'll tug the rope then you girls just pull!" ordered P.J. as he dove into the quicksand and the girls waited in suspense and they felt the rope tug as they started pulling and out of the quicksand came P.J. and an unconscious Riley.

**Confessional**

**Is Riley Gone ?!?!**

Blair- I can't believe that he's gone!

Annaleigh- So where are we again? …

P.J.- It's Riley, I doubt that some quicksand will bring him down

"So you think you two could stop arguing for a while" asked Ian as they walked while Bambi and Hyacinth bickered at each other

"I hate you, so much" said Hyacinth as Bambi looked shocked

"Whatever, your just saying that because you aren't getting it on with your boyfriend" said Bambi and Hyacinth looked like she was going to explode.

"I wish they'd stop arguing over stupid things" Tory confessed to Ian and he smiled

"Why are you smiling?" asked Tory

"No nothing it's just that they're arguing about losing their virginity and well, Have you?" asked Ian

"That's for me to know and for you to never figure out" Tory remarked with a sly smile

"C'mon seriously, like really C'mon" whined Ian as Tory walked into the jungle.

Meanwhile Eddie and Jason were walking in the woods until they noticed a tree house expect this tree house wasn't like any normal tree house, it had a porch, and it was pretty big.

"Oh my god, who could have built this" asked Jason in awe as they climbed up onto the ladder up to the porch.

"All I know is that it has bunks and it has a fridge" Eddie said as Jason looked like he was in heaven as he opened the fridge to good food

"I think I'm in heaven" whispered Jason as he started eating and Eddie looked around

"I don't know but this all looks far too familiar" Eddie whispered concerned as he heard Jason munching on some chips

Hillary was walking around the jungle and she kept tripping on the vines.

"I'm so tired, I want water" she whined as she kept walking and she heard the sound of rushing water

"Please let that be water" prayed Hillary as she ran through the jungle and she saw a raging river

"Yes, thank you god" said Hillary as she danced in a circle as she walked over to the river and started drinking some water out of her hand and then she noticed how raggedy she looked in her reflection. She had poop all over her face, her mascara was running, her hair was a bushy mess.

"Wow I look so ugly right now" she said turning from the water to see a couple of llamas drinking water.

"I really hate animals" she whispered as she stood up "But how am I suppose to get across this?" she asked and then she saw an apple tree and she grabbed one.

"Hey little llama" she called with the apple and one of the llamas walked over to her and started eating the apple out of her hand

"Eww…" she whined as the llama left her hand a slobbery mess.

Then the llama spit in her face.

"Ahh, Ew, Ew, Ew," she cried walking backwards until she left into the raging river

Back to Tory and the gang, they were waking when they heard the screams of a girl.

"AHHH!" they heard in the jungle

"Now that voice sound familiar" said Ian as the girls looked shocked

"Oh my GOD!" yelled the voice and the four campers ran to the source of the screams and what they saw was Bair giving Riley CPR & P.J. and Annaleigh looking over in concern

"Uh, Uh" coughed Riley as he flapped like a fish and smiled at Blair

"Don't you ever do that again" Blair said angrily slapping him on his rock hard chest.

"Well you shouldn't have gave me the perfect moment" Riley said with a smile and Blair smiled.

"Hey you guys, what happened?" asked Tory as the other campers hugged each other

"Well Riley and Blair were sinking in quicksand and then we saved Blair but we could find Riley then P.J. dove into the quicksand to get Riley but Riley looked dead and Blair gave mouth to mouth to Riley and now everything okay" Annaleigh explained to the other campers.

"Well thank you, Annaleigh" said Ian as Tory and him went to talk to good friend P.J.

"Okay It's good and all that we're al together but we still have no idea where we are" Blair said as the campers realize that they weren't exactly out of the woods just yet.

**Confessional**

**Thanks for the recap Annaleigh!**

Annaleigh- I think that someone has the hot for a certain person _/winks/_

Riley- Can I see me and Blair being together, not really we're just too different

Blair- Okay I never said that I liked Riley just because I kissed him, I didn't want to die without kissing someone that was all that was

P.J.- Well Blair did look pretty scared when Riley came out unconscious

Bambi- Now where's Jason & Eddie?

Tory- I'll never tell sorry viewer _/shrugs/ _

Ian- & she wouldn't even tell me _/snaps his fingers/_

Chris- Little do the campers know that they'll be encountering some of my slippery friend, thanks to the mechanical department

"Well now that we're all together we have to find Eddie & Jason" said Ian acting like the general while the campers had put tribal markings on their faces and had wood weapons

"Why exactly did we put this on our faces?" asked Hyacinth

"Because it makes us look cool" answered Riley in a smile

"Of course he'd think so" Hyacinth remarked

"I just really want to find Eddie because he has really bad asthma" Bambi reminded the campers and it got serious

While the campers talked, Blair was being tickled by something.

"Ha, Riley, you better stop" laughed the cute brunette as it tickled her neck

"What?" asked Riley as he looked confused "I'm over here"

"So what's tickling me?" asked Bair as she slowly turned around and she was face to face with a giant snake

"AHHH!" she yelled as the campers looked and three huge snake came out from behind the bushes and the campers ran after Blair

"I thought they weren't attracted to me!" yelled Blair as Riley ran after her

"They most be hurry!" yelled Riley as behind them Hyacinth tripped and Bambi looked back.

"C'mon, we have to keep moving" said Bambi helping her friend to her feet just before a snake bit at Hyacinth's leg and Bambi kicked it on the head.

"Hey you guys, I see a tree house!" yelled Ian as they ran towards the tree house

"Hey do you hear something?" asked Eddie as he drank some orange soda

"Nope dude" Jason said with mouthful of food and then they heard Ahhs and feet running.

"I knew I heard something" said Eddie as they looked down the raised Terrance and they saw Ian climbing the ladder and they help the other campers up.

Annaleigh was having problems coming up the ladder and the snakes were closing in on her.

"C'mon Annaleigh you can make it!" yelled Tory as they looked down

"Wait c'mon you guys let's pull up the ladder" Eddie suggested as the guys ran to the ladder.

"AHH!" yelled Annaleigh as she gripped the ladder and then she felt herself being raised and she looked and the boys pulled her up and in the nick of time because the snakes looked pissed off.

"Oh my god, thank you" said Annaleigh hugging Jason

"No thank you" said Jason as the gorgeous girl hugged him

"Hum" coughed Hyacinth and Jason lightly pushed Annaleigh off of him and Hyacinth smiled.

"Eddie, baby have you been okay?" asked Bambi as she kissed him time after time.

"Yeah, We've been great you didn't have to worry about me" Eddie said as he kissed Bambi

"I really thought I would never see you again" Bambi said as Tory walked by them

"Wait where's Hillary?" asked Tory as all the other campers looked around

Hillary felt like she'd been ran over by a car, but she actually fell from a one hundred feet waterfall.

"I so need a deep tissue massage" she whined as she tried getting up but the water kept slapping her back.

"I hate this damn Island" she cried as she got up and dragged herself through the jungle "I wonder what's going attack me now?" she asked and just kept waking. "Thus doesn't look like Thunder Island to me" Hillary said as she walked over to through a bush and it looked like a village.

"What in the world?" she asked.

Back to the other campers, they just finished playing what's you biggest secret.

"I've never told anyone about that" said Bambi and Eddie was shocked

"I think I'm in love with you" he said

"You've been a naughty girl" Jason whispered to Blair

"F off creep" snapped Blair

"So Tory about back there?" asked Ian with a sly smile

"Don't you ever mention that" she said as she blushed.

"Okay" he said with singing voice and Tory punched him

"Aw, they look so cute together" said Annaleigh as Blair looked at Ian and Tory

"Yeah I guess" Blair said and she turned to Annaleigh

"Annaleigh did you happen to do the thing I asked you to do?" said Blair as Hyacinth and Jason made out

"Of course" Annaleigh

"She's so going down" and Blair walked over to Tory

"Hillary's going down" said Blair as she smiled and Tory looked at her confused

"What are you planning?" asked Tory

"Why'll see"

While Tory wondered what Blair was up to Hillary walked around the village.

"What is this?" she asked and walked around and she saw tiki huts and a couple of people chanting.

"Hello, crazy chanting people" she asked as the people turned around

"Benjamin Franklin?" she asked confused as the famous president waked over to her

"Hello there young girl, what brought you to our grand isle?" he asked as the rest of this group turned around. With him was Amelia Earhart, Marilyn Monroe, John Lennon, John Kennedy, Martin Luther King, Tupac and Bette Davis.

"What aren't you all dead?" she asked shocked

"Nah, we just all faked our deaths" answered Tupac

"But why are you all stuck on this island" asked Hillary

"Actually young lady, this island only appears every ten years and that's what keeps us young" explained Martin Luther King

"But Marilyn everyone said you were dead?"

"Honey, you can't believe everything that the paparazzi tells you" said Marilyn

"Well you guys, I really need your help getting off this island" said Hillary with a sweet voice

"Of course we'll help you" said John Lennon

If only they knew.

**Confessional**

**How will our favorite campers get off this island?**

Blair- I don't know but this humidity is seriously messing up my gorgeous hair _/combs it but it puffs back up/_

Ian- I don't know but I seriously think that Hillary is an really sweet girl, I don't think she would do that to Serena

Riley- I know that it's weird but I'm seriously getting a crush on Blair

Tory- I don't know what Blair's up to but I'll be worried if I were her

_/looks scared/_

Eddie- Oh god, I know why this island looks so familiar

"Hey you guys I think we have to get off this island" said Eddie after Bambi had the campers become quite.

"What do you mean dewb?" asked Jason as he had an arm over Hyacinth and Eddie rolled his eyes

"This island is a special kind of Island, I can't believe I didn't get the hints"

"What do you mean?" asked P.J.

"It's just that this island only appears every ten years for one day and however on that island when the sun comes down will be stuck in limbo for ten years" warned Eddie and the campers started freaking out

"Oh my god, we need to get off" said Annaleigh

"We're going to have to make a raft" said Hyacinth

"We need leaves, Bamboo, and some vines" ordered Eddie

"But how are we suppose to get that with the killer snakes below us?" asked Blair

"You know what I'm so tired of these motherf-beep-ing snakes" yelled Hyacinth and she grabbed a couple of coconuts and hit three snakes on the head.

"Yay!" cheered the other campers and they ran to get the items.

Back with figures from the past, Hillary was laying back while built her a raft.

"Hey Bette I'd like more lemonade" snapped Hillary to the historic actress

"Of course" said Bette rolling her eyes while John Kennedy massaged Hillary

"Hey Marilyn, how's the sail going?" ordered Hillary

"It's going great, little girl" hissed the famous blonde as she tied the sail

"Hey Kennedy, you think you could stop beating his your gorilla hands" snapped Hillary rudely to our thirty-five president

"I say we dump the girl" whispered Tupac to Benjamin

"I heard that" snapped Hillary raising the sunglasses Amelia gave her

"And Amelia, where did you get these hideous glasses?" asked Hillary "Marilyn more lemonade"

"I'm so tired of this girl" said John Lennon and Marilyn nodded in agreement.

"Young girl, your vessel is complete" said Benjamin

"No it's not" said Amelia

"Well she doesn't know that" whispered Benjamin as they smiled at Hillary

"I must say, job well done you have beens" remarked Hillary as they pushed her raft on the sea

"& here's your stupid lemonade" yelled Marilyn slapping Hillary in the face with some lemonade and the historic figures hugged her

Back to the other campers, they'd finished their mega raft and it was huge enough to carry all of them.

"C'mon you guys we have to hurry up, the sun is setting" informed Tory as the put the finishing touches on their raft

"We're ready" said Ian as he was a boating expert after years of boating with his father.

"Okay now lets head out" as Eddie led the boat as the guys pushed the boat and they started riding the tough waves

"I think I going to be sick" whined Annaleigh as she started throwing up on the side of the raft

"Ew. Dude" said Jason

"If I calculated it correctly, Thunder Island should be straight ahead" said Eddie

"Oh my god" gasped P.J. as they looked back and they saw the island being sucked into a black hole

"Wow, that was intense" yelled Riley excited

"I feel sick" Annaleigh turning green before throwing up again

"I don't think she's taking this okay" Blair said

"I see the island, you guys" said Ian as the could see the Dock of Shame

"Row, Row, Row!" yelled Tory as the ten campers rowed in a untied state over to the island but soon their faces dropped as they saw Hillary rowing as well.

"What is she doing?" asked Hyacinth as Hillary started throwing spears at their ship

"That crazy bitch is trying to sink us" said Jason furious as Hillary was speeding because of her huge sail

"She's going to make it before us" yelled Bambi and Riley looked back

"Guys I think we have something else to worry about" said Riley as the ten campers and Hillary looked back & they saw a giant wave behind them

"Hold on tight" yelled Ian as the wave crashed down on the eleven campers.

Hillary washed up on the beach and she was excited cause she didn't see any of the other losers

"And the winner of this challenge Hillary" announced Chris as the other campers emerged from the water angrily

"Ha Ha, losers you didn't win, I did" said Hillary laughing

"So this was a challenge?" asked Hyacinth

"Yeah" Chris smiled weakly

Ian walked over to Hillary to figure out if everything that the other campers said was true.

"Hillary you think we could talk?" asked Ian as he held her hand

"Of course, you wanna talk about how I just won this challenge?" Hillary asked him kissing him but he didn't really return it.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"It's just that I want to know if you really like me?" asked Ian with a stern face

"Of course I do" Hillary said hugging his neck but he dropped her arms

"Really because you acted like you were Blair's friend but you got her boyfriend fired" Ian said

"Okay since when do you care about Blair?" asked Hillary with her arms on her hips

"Since you roofied Serena" countered Ian and Hillary smiled

"How do you know about that?" asked Hillary

"So you did do that"

"She was depressed and I decided to give her a little pick me up" Hillary said

"Well that pick me up land Serena in the hospital" Ian said "I'm starting to think that I was just a hook-up to you"

"I would say that" Hillary said with a smile

"What do you mean?" asked Ian

"Your cute and all but did you seriously believe that I liked you, you were just a cute face and being with you brought me this far" Hillary said and Ian looked like someone just slapped him across the face

"I can't believe I trusted you" Ian said as he walked walk towards Tory who'd been listen to the entire conversation

"So you're just going to go back to Tory like nothing ever happened and just leave me all alone?" asked Hillary sadden as Ian stopped

"Oh your not alone H" chimed Blair from behind her

"I'm here now and I brought some people that really really want to see you" said Blair gesturing to an middle age couple.

The man was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with short and sanldes with socks and The woman had a gorgeous designer summer dress.

"I think you remember your parents" said Blair as Hillary looked scared as if she'd seen a ghost and her parents weren't happy and. Hillary looked back at Ian who just shrugged and walked over to Tory.

"The only thing feared by the spawn of Satan is mom and dad" whispered Tory to Ian who put an arm around her

"Leave it to Blair to know that bitches don't just happen, their made by parents more wicked than themselves" said Ian

"Okay, Um Mom D-Dad this is not what you think, you have to believe me" pleaded Hillary to her angry parents

"There, There Hillary it's going to be okay" said Blair bitchly handing Hillary a handkerchief and Hillary looked at her shocked.

"No this time it won't" said Hillary's mother in a stern voice

"Or it won't" said Blair with a sly smile on her face

"Your parents were so worried H, they told me everything how your suppose to be on the Esquire circuit but sold your show pony for cocaine" said Blair as Hillary looked like she was on the verge of tears

"That was a difficult time but I put that behind me" said Hillary trying to show her parents she changed

"When, when you were in rehab, it's hard to get clean when you hitchhike in a town, steal a credit card, and book a ticket to a Visa" said Blair harshly and Hillary was at a lose for words.

"You didn't see where they sent me, that place was awful, it was in Utah, at least I lasted longer than Lohan" said Hillary and Blair rolled her eyes

"We were trying to help" said her mother

"I had enough, I need to go" said Hillary as she was about to walk away

"Hillary, stop" commanded her father and Hillary stopped in her place

"Yes, stay Hillary, I'll go, Oh and that reminds me, I almost forgot to leave you the information I discussed with your parents" Blair said giving Hillary a pamphlet with girls in camouflage crawling in mud.

"What's this?" asked Hillary confused

"That's where your going" said her father

"It's a boot camp for troubled girls" her mother said as the other campers looked on in shock.

"Blair was kind enough to do some research" Hillary's father said as Blair walked up to Hillary

"Haven't you heard, I'm the crazy bitch around here" warned Blair as Hillary looked shocked as the brunette walked away

"Have fun in reform school" Tory said as Ian winked at Hillary as she walked with Ian's arm on her shoulders as the other campers walked and looked at Hillary with no compassion.

"And that's it for this dramatic episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris Mclean

_(credits rolls)_

________________________________________________________________

**Ding Dong, The Bitch is Gone!** **I'm going to miss Hillary, she was so much fun to write about but I was her time to go** and I know many of you will be happy that she left.

Wow I would have never thought that **Tory and Blair** would have worked together to get Hillary off the island and I must say that **those two could rule the world if they wanted**.

I feel bad how **Hillary let Ian down but now Hillary's off to reform school!**

But does that mean that the** longest awaited couple in Total Drama History, Tory & Ian will hook up, I could now say that it's a strong possibility**.

Wow **I loved the Hyacinth & Bambi agreements'** but it's sweet that Bambi saved Hyacinth from the snakes.

Do I see **Riley and Blair hooking up, Not really but then again anything could happen but I really like the two of them together.**

**I would have shoot myself too if I was P.J. & I had to listen to Annaleigh brag about herself**.

Now I know where **history's most liked have disappeared to and I can't believe that Hillary has to respect for them** but that why **she was attacked by Monkey's, fell in poop, was sprayed in the face by elephant and was spit in the face by a llama.**

I really wish I knew what **those campers revealed to each other because those secrets sounded juicy.**

Now I know that this was suppose to be a **Boot Camp Challenge **but **I decided to make a stranded challenge.**

But next chapter **will** show the Boot Camp challenge.

Well I was bored this week & well I looked for actress that resembled the Total Drama girls & here's who I imagine being our favorite campers.

Annaleigh- **Sara Paxton**

Hillary- **Amber Heard**

Blair- **Leighton Meester**

Tory- **Hayden Panitterre**

Serena- **Blake Lively**

Bambi- **Jessica Stroup**

Hyacinth- **Kristen Stewart**

Karma- **Jessica Lowdes**

Abby- **Taylor Momsen**

Meaghan- **Annalynne Mccord**

Bianca- **Jessica Szohr**

Chanel- **Sheane Grimes**

Kimberly- **It was a red-head model**

Well check them out & tell me if you like the choice for your characters

&

**Also last chapter I didn't get a lot of reviews :[** &, **I sorry but I won't start the next chapter until I have at least six reviews** and next chapter I'll return the voting opinion's I'm sorry that I haven't for the last two chapters.

Also, **I have a list of how I would like the campers to get eliminated &, I'm not going to show you guys but I already know who I want as the winner of TDI:IT ;D**

So review. Tell me if you like the picks for the characters & I need at least six reviews so

Have a nice Memorial Day!


	25. I can't Believe We're Doing This ?

I Cant Believe We're Doing This?!

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, After Alex's surprise elimination Serena took Blair's betrayal pretty hard, so hard that she trusted Bad-news Hillary

_(Show's Serena grabbing Hillary's hand)_

Meanwhile Bambi, Hyacinth & Tory were having a little girl time but that quickly ended when Hyacinth asked if Bambi still a virgin then a hell broke loose between the two.

_(Show's Tory holding back Hyacinth & Bambi)_

Meanwhile Serena who'd pour all that had happened to Hillary, went to the bathroom to fix her makeup and then Hillary dropped something in Serena's coke

_(Show's Serena crying and Hillary dropping the substance in the drink)_

While the guys played Poker, Blair who'd been looking for Serena the whole night found her in a drunk and drugged so she need people from four campers that she'd completely burned bridges with

_(Show's Blair holding Serena up & her texting the campers)_

The campers that Blair texted were Tory, Ian and Jason who completely hated each other but Blair need people from the best and they quickly put aside their differences to help out their friend

_(Show's Jason laughing once he see's Ian, Tory rolling her eyes, & all three helping Blair once they see Serena)_

While Serena threw up whatever she took, Ian confront Jason and Blair told them what happened between Blair and Serena before Serena went M.I.A

_(Show's Ian confronting Jason & Blair telling them what happened)_

That's when Tory came out & Ian said sorry for everything that ever happened between them for like the zillionth time, god can they get together already

_(Show's Ian saying sorry & Tory hugging him)_

But Blair wasn't going to let Hillary get away with what she did and the four campers made a plan to get Hillary kicked off of Total Drama Island once and for all

_(The four make a plan & Ian's reluctant)_

The next morning, we had an unexpected rain shower on the island, it was so strong that it ended up taking our favorite campers off to an ultra secret island that only appears every ten years

_(Show's most of the island, washed up on the shore)_

What was most exciting was the pairing that the campers ended up in, We had wild child Riley with Queen Bee Blair, and Nice Guy P.J. with The beautiful but not that smart Annaleigh

_(Show's Blair shocked by Riley & P.J. annoyed by Annaleigh)_

Meanwhile Bad Girl Hillary woke up to a couple of crazed monkey's and which land in wait a minute poop

_(Show's Hillary screaming after falling in poop)_

Well after a dramatic quicksand rescue, that revealed that Riley has a crush on Blair and a kiss from Blair, all the campers were reunited expect for Eddie and Jason who'd found a tree house

_(Show's all the campers around the quicksand & Eddie and Jason looking around)_

Soon after the campers were chased after by huge snakes that Bambi rescued Hyacinth from and the campers all gathered in the tree house.

_(Shows them together)_

Meanwhile, Hillary was shocked to see some of History's most liked from Marilyn Moore, to Tupac which helped her make a raft but she treated them horribly

_(The historical figures rolling their eyes)_

But it was Eddie that knew that they had to get off the island before sundown or they'll be stuck on it for ten years and it was a race to Thunder Island as it was Hillary vs. the other ten

_(Show's the island being sucked into black hole and Hillary throwing spears)_

Then after a giant wave washed all the camper, it was Hillary that won the challenge and she thought she would be eliminated but Blair had some thing else in mind

_(show's Hillary celebrating)_

After telling Ian that she was just using him, Hillary was confront by her parent and boy were they angry and with that Hillary was sent to Boot camp and now it's the final eleven and something tells me that they wont be having that much fun today" said the energetic host Chris Mclean asnhe walked on the Dock of Sham

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

It was two nights after Hillary elimination & the campers where enjoying not having her by having a good ole bonfire. P.J., Ian, Jason and Riley were playing volleyball, and Sainthood's "Light's Out" was playing on the boom box and everyone was wearing white.

"I can't believe that you actually did that" said Annaleigh as Tory and Blair danced around

"C'mon It was just a few phone calls, it's not that she didn't deserve it" said Blair as they laughed

"Blair, I thought I'd never say this but I actually respect what you did" Tory said as they danced to the music and then they saw Serena come out of the girls cabin in a white sundress.

"Have you spoken to her?" asked Annaleigh to Blair

"No, I can't talk to her after elminationing her boyfriend when I should have eliminated that crazy whore Hillary" Blair said

"I say, you should go talk to her" Tory said and Blair was nervous as Annaleigh and Tory signaled her to go talk and Blair was nervous

**Confessional.**

**How will this play out?**

Tory- I know that Blair's been an evil, conniving, egocentric bitch but that doesn't mean she can't make mistakes

Ian- I say that Blair wasn't right to eliminate Alex but she wasn't wrong either

Serena- I haven't talk to Blair in about three days, that's the longest I haven't talk to her

Blair- Come to think of it, I've never said sorry to anyone _/rolls her eyes/ _I don't know how this is going to work

"I couldn't believe that the plan worked out like that" said Jason to Ian as they became friends after working together.

"I still can't believe, they sent her to boot camp" said Riley laughing

"Trust me, boot camp is no joke" said Jason as he know what boot camps like first hand

"But does that mean that Tory and you will finally get together?" asked Ian as Jason and Riley got something to drink.

"Man, I don't know but I missed having her as a friend" confessed Ian

"If you ask me, I think that you two should really just hook up already" said P.J. as they laughed

"Is that Blair going to go talk to Serena?" asked Ian as P.J. and him looked in amazement.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" asked Blair to Serena and Serena looked away but Blair sat down next to her.

"Okay I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I want to say I'm so so sorry for eliminating Alex, because him and you didn't deserve it and while I didn't like him, He made you happy and whoever makes you happy is okay in my book" apologized Blair as Serena face turned into a smile

"Is it turn that you sent Hillary to boot camp?" asked Serena

"Yeah, and I got her parents here too" said Blair and Serena laughed

"& you did that for me?" asked Serena

"Yeah, but a little bit for me" joked Blair and Serena hugged Blair

"Blair you have been redeemed in my eyes" Serena said hugging Blair again.

**Confessional**

**It's nice two see friends together again!**

Serena- I can't believe that Blair did that for me, I can't believe I actually trusted Hillary and that she drugged me

Blair- I hope you have fun in reform school _/waves at the camera/_

While Blair and Serena laughed, Riley walked up to the two girls.

"Hey Blair you think I can talk to you?" asked Riley and Blair looked at him weirdly and Serena looked at her sternly

"Of course" said Blair and Serena smiled and then he took her away.

"What is it Riley?" asked Blair with her arms crossed

"I just to ask you if you'd like to go out" Riley was saying

"Wait, like on a date, as in boyfriend and girlfriend" Blair laughed

"What's so funny?" asked Riley is face dropping

"It's just that what happened what on the island, it was a spur of the moment thing" said Blair patting his shoulder

"So that's it between us?" asked Riley sadden for the first time she'd ever since him like that but then Blair felt bad

"Okay, one date" said Blair with a smile and Riley laughed his cute smile and Blair walked away as Tory and Ian looked at the seen.

"I don't know what's going on between those two but it's going to be interesting" Ian said as he sat looking at the ocean with Tory.

"I don't know" Tory said as she looked at the ocean and it twinkled as stars gleamed on the black ocean.

"I'm glad that you haven't been eliminated yet" joked Ian

"Well, thank you but did you really think that I was going to lose did you" said Tory and Ian shook his head

"Well now that Blair's nicer, Hillary's gone & there's only eleven of us, I think it's smooth sailing from here" said Ian putting his arms from behind his head.

"Okay let's play a game of "I never"" said Tory excited as she got a couple of beers

"I never hooked up with Blair" confessed Ian as he took a gulp.

"I never stole food from Chef's kitchen" Tory said taking a gulp

"I never had sex" said Ian and Tory took a gulp

"Wait, you're a virgin?" asked Ian coughing out his beer

"What, I know I know it's weird" said Tory rolling her eyes and Ian shook his head

"It's not that it's well I thought you would have lost it to Todd" Ian said and Tory looked out to sea

"I was close to losing it to Todd, but we both thought that if we would do that, we just ruin our relationship so it never happened" said Tory and Ian put an arm around her

"Well it takes a lot to say that" said Ian closing his eyes

"Thank you" whispered Tory resting against his well defined chest.

**Confessional**

**Aw that was so cute!**

Ian- I respect her for telling me that, I think I should have told her that I had sex with Hillary but what Tory doesn't know won't hurt her right _/shrugs/_

Tory- Oh please, Ian must be insane if I don't know about him getting it on with Hillary

Blair- It was one time and anyways it won't ever happen _/thinks/ _At least I don't it'll happen

"What's this?" asked Eddie as he walked over to get a drink and found a trail of Roses.

"This is really weird" Eddie said to himself as he walked into the woods and he saw Bambi sitting in a lacey white bra and thong and she was surrounded by roses.

"Bambi, what's this?" asked Eddie in shock

"I just wanted to give you a gift, It's our two week anniversary" said Bambi in a sultry voice as she stood up and put her arms around his neck as they started making out

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Eddie as Bambi bit on his lower lip

"Why else would I have done this" said Bambi looking deep into his eyes

"Well, I don't know, you-" Eddie said rambling and Bambi out a finger to his mouth

"Eddie you're doing that thing that when you talk a lot when your talking" laughed Bambi and Eddie smiled as Bambi took off his shirt.

Eddie kissed Bambi and picked her up and took her over to the bed set up that the girls secretly helped put together expect for Hyacinth, she still wasn't talking to her.

"Wow this looks nice, you did this all for us?" asked Eddie as he was on top of her and the David Guetta ft Kelly Rowland "When Love Takes Over".

"Well, the girls did kind of help, especially Annaleigh, she helped with the flowers & the bad" said Bambi and Eddie smiled knowing that Annaleigh pretty much hooked them up during the Awakeathon challenge.

"I love you Bambi" Eddie whispered into her ear

"I love you too" Bambi replied

"I love you more than I knew I could love someone" Eddie confessed and Bambi cried a tear "Why are you crying?"

"Because Eddie, you make me so happy, There's not one day that I don't think about you, you're the reason I stay mentally stable around all these crazy's" said Bambi and Eddie kissed her

"I'm ready" said Eddie stopping their kiss and now the sound of Sum 41's "With Me" played over the loud speaker.

Bambi reached down to Eddie's pants and took of the belt.

"Let's see what that bitch Hyacinth has to say now" whispered Bambi sultry and Eddie looked confused as Bambi took off his belt.

"What?" he asked moving to the side of the bed

"That now Hyacinth or Jason could make fun of us for being virgin, well until you get back over here" Bambi joked

"So you did all of this to get back at Hyacinth for a dumb comment?" asked Eddie getting up

"You don't understand, she kept pressuring, and bothering I can't let her win" Bambi said trying to explain herself

"Bambi, I don't care what Jason, or Hyacinth or whoever says about us, I wanted to do this because of love" said Eddie

"Me too, I don't know what just happened" Bambi said confused"You wanted to have sex so, that you can brag to Hyacinth, I don't know what's happened to you" said Eddie walking away with out this shirt

"So that's it, your just going to walk away?" asked Bambi on the verge of tears

"I don't know Bambi, but I need a breathe of fresh air" said Eddie walking back to the beach and Bambi crying into his shirt.

**Confessional**

**Have they broken up?**

Eddie- I can't believe that she was seriously going to do this because of what Jason say's, Like I care what they have to say

Bambi- Who did this is happen?

"You think they did it already?" asked P.J. as they looked into the entrance of the jungle and most of the campers huddled together

"I don't know, T.J. but they've been for a while?" asked Annaleigh and P.J. shook his head

"Well you know, he's probably backed up" joked Jason and Hyacinth smacked him across the head

"Can you ever stop being such a perv" snapped Blair as they heard footsteps

"I think their coming?" said Tory as the other campers looked in anticipation.

Through the leaves came out a furious Eddie, and the campers looked confused.

"Great just f-beep-ing great" cursed Eddie as he pushed the campers out of his way

"Hey, couldn't get it up" joked Jason and Eddie stopped and the campers just stood quite.

Eddie looked back and ran over to Jason and gave him a soccer punch which knocked Jason to the ground and Jason looked shocked.

"Ow, let me get at him" Eddie said as he shook his hand and he was held back by Ian and P.J.

"Dude what was that for?" asked Jason as Hyacinth helped him up

"Because you're an inconsiderate jerk, I hate the day I ever met you Jason" threatened Eddie and Bambi came out of the woods only wearing Eddie's shirt. The campers looked back at her tear-ruined makeup and her lacey bottom and everything was quite.

"Well, you'll hate what I have to say even more" said a raspy voice and all the campers looked back to find Chef in camouflage standing behind them

"Shit" said Blair

**Confessional**

**Is this a new side of Eddie?**

Blair- I can't believe the alpha-geek actually punched out Jason, I actually respect him for that

Serena- I wonder what happened that Eddie came out all angry

Eddie- I've had it with this stupid island and even more with Jason, I hate him

Jason- I can't believe he hit me, & in some weird way I respect him for that _/covers his eye/_

Riley- Eddie was all little Pow Pow, & Jason was all little "why'd you do that man?", It was AWESOME!

The campers were standing on the Dock of Shame and Chef was walking across the Dock.

"I wonder what this physco is going to make us do?" whispered Hyacinth

"What did you say, weird goth chick" said Chef in her face

"Nothing Chef" said Hyacinth rolling her eyes

"From now on its Master Chief you got it maggots" yelled Chef

"More like General Crazy" said Blair and Chef glared at her and she looked scared.

"Now since, Chris is on a break today, I'll be giving you guys challenges and boy are you guys going to regret sending that bad girl to boot camp because today all of you will be competing in Boot camp challenges" announced Chef and the campers groaned

"These challenge are going to be elimination challenge so if you fail to complete one, it's bye-bye for you" said Chef and the campers looked at each other

"So what's the first challenge?" asked Jason

"That's good you asked delinquent, it's holding a raft over your head, it's girls vs. boys, so what you waiting for hut-hut" screamed Chef and the campers ran and got the rafts.

**Confessional**

**I see this going every badly for our campers!**

P.J.- How bad could this possibly go, C'mon, Wait this could go really bad

Hyacinth- Okay, whoever's sick, twisted idea this was to put Chef in charge of a challenge, I have to say… I'm a little bit impressed

Annaleigh- Wait what's boot camp?

Riley- I'm ready for whatever Chef has in store for us

Tory- Oh please like if anything that Chef got scares me

"Oh my god, I hate this" whined Tory after forty-five minutes of holding put this heavy canoe

"Honey, I could do this all night if I have to" mocked Jason and the girls rolled their eyes

"& did I mention that this challenge won't be over until one of you gives up" Chef said cheerfully as he sat back on a lounge chair and read Seventeen Magazine.

"Girl's we have to come up with a way of making the guys give up" said Blair

"Have I ever told you Maggots about the times I went to war?" asked Chef

"Twenty-five us went to the jungle that night… only five of us came out" said Chef eerily

"Which war did you go to anyways?" asked Bambi still without pants

"Did I ask you to speak?! Because I don't remember asking you to speak?" yelled Chef

"He _so_ wasn't in a war" said Annaleigh tired

While the girls struggled to keep their canoe put, the guys were actually doing a really good job.

"Dude I can't believe we have to do this?" said Ian annoyed

"I don't know but this is getting annoying" said P.J.

"What are you guys talking about, this rocks" said Riley laughing

"Well, it looks like Annaleigh is dropping out" said Eddie as the guys saw Annaleigh dropping her arms

"I'm sorry, I just can't take this anymore" said Annaleigh walking over to the bell and ringing it

"Yay!" cheered the guys and the girls hugged Annaleigh and Chef walked over to the girls

"Listen here, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Expect being a little baby that let your team down" laughed Chef and the girls rolled there eyes.

"I hope you didn't think that was hard because now everyone expect for Blondie are going to go Boney Island"

"What?!" whined Serena

"Yup gorgeous, and you'll see your challenge when you get there" said Chef as the guys flew over on their raft and started rowing

"Damn, those guys are like the Energizer bunny they just keep going and gong" said Bambi as the girls dropped there raft and they went out to the beach.

**Confessional**

**Do I see the girls winning, not really**

Tory- I don't care about boot camp because I could beat anyone but I really think these girls are going to slow me down

Jason- We're going to totally win this challenge

Ian- I feel bad for the girls, cause us guys have it in the bag

Serena- Why does Chef have to be so mean, I think someone had a tough childhood

Chef- Man, I didn't have a rough childhood _/starts crying loudly/_

"Dude we're so going to win this!" cheered Jason as the guys rowed

"Hey I t-" Riley was saying

"What is it now Riley?" asked Eddie annoyed

"Well I think that we're sinking" said Riley and the guys looked back.

The boats bottom was popping with holes and the guys started freaking out.

"What in the world?" asked Ian

"You guys didn't think, we'll let you off that easy" Blair chimed as the guys tried to take the water out of the boat.

"Ta Da" waved Annaleigh as the girls laughed as they rowed to Boney Island

"I see Boney Island" said Hyacinth and Bambi rolled her eyes

"C'mon girls" cheered Tory and the girls rowed until they were out of sight

"How are we suppose to get to Boney island now?" asked P.J. as the guys bobbed in the water.

Meanwhile on Boney Island, the girls had finally reached the shore and on the shore was a campfire and a big note.

"Here at Boney Island, You Just Might See Some Freaky Stuff But You Must Return with My Cheesecake!" said the letter

"I can't believe that man seriously made us come to Boney Island for Cheesecake" said Blair as the girls walked into the woods

"Hey Bambi, you think I can talk to you?" asked Hyacinth

"What is it, Hyacinth?" asked Bambi as she walked ahead of the pale brunette

"I just wanted to say-"

"What, that you think I'm stupid for not having sex, or that Eddie and me are boring together, please tell me" Bambi commented and Hyacinth shook her head

"I wanted to say, that all the things, I said about Eddie and you is stupid and I can't take it back but forget what I said" Hyacinth apologized and she started walking and Bambi started crying

"What happened?" she asked

"I think we broke up, we almost had sex and we broke up" said Bambi and Hyacinth hugged her tightly

"It's okay, he's probably just angry" said Hyacinth as she confronted Bambi

"I don't know" cried Bambi as Hyacinth gave Bambi a kiss on the forehead.

"No matter what I'll be there always" Hyacinth said and Bambi smiled

Meanwhile still in the water, the guys were accepting their defeat.

"Did anyone feel that?" asked Eddie as the guys bobbed in the water

"No, man you better be playing" said P.J. looking down at the pitch black water

"Wow I felt that too" said Jason freaking out

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die" cried Ian as he freaked out

"Ha, Ha, Ha that tickles" laughed Riley until he pushed down into the water

"What just happened?" asked Eddie as the guys looked shocked

"Where did he go man?" asked Jason "I can't die, I won't f-beep-ing die" and Eddie swum over to Jason.

"Get a hold of yourself" Eddie said shaking the hysterical delinquent

""I can't man I c-" yelled Jason until he was pulled down into the sea

"Oh my god, where'd he go?" asked Ian

"Ah-" yelled P.J. going down and Ian swan over to Eddie

"What's going on?" asked Ian

"Girl's do you see the stupid cheesecake?" asked Blair as they walked through the dark woods of Boney Island

"Hey where did Bambi & Hyacinth go?" asked Serena as they looked back

"There probably kicking and scratching each other" Tory said as they kept walking

"Hey I think we need some light" said Tory

"Why didn't you guys ask" said Annaleigh lighting up to big stick out of no where

"Where did you get these from?" asked Tory shocked

"Where the letter was silly" Annaleigh said laughing

"Look there's the cave" said Blair looking at the map

"I don't know but for some reason, I don't trust this cave" said Serena walking into the cave slowly

"C'mon, Sienna stop being such a scaredy cat" said Annaleigh with a smile and Serena rolled her eyes

"I don't know Annaleigh something about this cave isn't falling right with me" said Tory as she walked cautiously

"I see it" said Blair as they saw a single spotlight on the Junior's Famous Cheesecake

"Good going Blair" said Serena as Annaleigh and her hugged Blair

"I know, I know, Thank you" Blair said as Tory rolled her eyes as she walked up the cake.

"This totally reminds of that movie, the one with the digger man, and he was in this same situation expect a big boulder came rolling out of nowhere" said Annaleigh

"Annaleigh can you shut up" said Blair as they looked at Tory carefully grabbing the cake. Tory inched towards the cake very slowly as it could surely be booby trapped and rigged to exploded or something worst that the sadistic Chris Mclean could think of.

"Can you hurry up and grab it already" said Blair and Tory shot a glare at her and Blair shrugged. Tory inched closer and she grabbed the cake

"Wow that was a close one" said Tory as she started climbing down the steps and the cave started rumbling.

"What's going on?" asked Serena

"I totally knew this was going to happen?" said Annaleigh laughing and from behind Tory came down a big rolling noise

"RUN!" yelled Tory as the girls ran

"I can't die in this moldy old cave" yelled Serena as they ran but to their shock the cave was slowly closing.

"What the hell?" asked Tory as she heard a loud thud from behind her and it was Blair who'd fallen over a vine which was surprisingly moved on it's on

"C'mon. C'mon" yelled Serena and Annaleigh as Tory stopped and Tory looked at Blair who was genuinely scared

"Shit" Tory muttered as the boulder was coming and she ran to Blair and dragged her

"Oh my god, it's closing" said Blair as the cave wall was inching closer top closing

"Not with I have something to do with it!" said Serena as Annaleigh and her pushed a rock under the slowing down the wall and it stopped.

"Go on Blair!" yelled Tory as her once enemy hugged Tory

"Thank you" said Blair and she crawled under opening

"C'mon, C'mon Tory" yelled the other three girls as they signaled her out and Tory began crawling but she became stuck

"Oh my god, C'mon let's pull!" yelled Blair as the three girls pulled Tory just in the nick of time as the wall came down behind Tory's feet and the girls hugged

"What where's the cake?" asked Annaleigh and Tory smiled as she pulled up her shirt and there was the cake

**Confessional**

**Yay Our Girls Survived!**

Blair- I'm actually kind of glad that Tory survived and god knows that I wouldn't have said that two weeks ago

Tory- Why did I save Blair? Well because she needed to get her makeup done and well I could leave her to die

Annaleigh- I knew that was going to happen, I loved it _/laughs/_

Meanwhile, Bambi and Hyacinth looked around and noticed that the girls had gone.

"I can't believe that they left us" said Hyacinth as she sat down

"Right, I would have never done that" said Bambi

:I wonder If they got the cake?" asked Hyacinth

"I bet they did, come on Tory's a tank" said Bambi and both girls nodded in agreement

"Hey did you hear that?" asked Hyacinth as she heard leaves moving from behind them

"I bet you it was just some small animal" said Bambi laughing

"What's so funny?" asked Hyacinth

"I'm just wondering all the things that could actually come out at us, like Bears, Mountain Lions, I even heard that they got Sasquatchanakwa back for this season" said Bambi and Hyacinth looked freaked out.

"Oh c'mon, I'm just messing with you" laughed Bambi until they heard the noise again

"What was that?" said Hyacinth and Bambi looked back

"I don't know, but I say that we walk slowly way from here" said Bambi as the two girls stood up and walked backwards slowly until they felt something wrapping around their feet

"What is that?" asked Hyacinth before the mystery object pulled them upside over the ground and it started coiling around them.

"Oh my god, it's vines" said Bambi as they heard they heard screams

"Bambi these stupid vines are squeezing me!" yelled Hyacinth as she struggled to get free

"Hey is that Blair?" asked Hyacinth as she swung, struggling to get free

"Hey you guys can you hel-" said Bambi casually but when she opened her eyes and saw the other girls running

"What?" asked Hyacinth shocked until they saw the girl come back.

"Hey Bams" yelled Tory as the four girls pulled on the deadly vines

"For a moment I thought you guys were going to leave us" sighed Bambi

"We were" said Blair and Tory glared at her

"Serena pass me the fire candle" ordered Tory and she started burning the vines and they screeched, dropping both Hyacinth and Bambi on their head.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Hyacinth and the girls shrugged

"Let's go, Let's go, Let's go" yelled Bambi and the girls ran through the woods.

**Confessional**

**Killer Vines!**

Hyacinth- Was it me, or did those vines really move by themselves, I swear that

Chris has out done himself

Blair- What? I really was

Bambi- I wonder what happened to the guys

Meanwhile back to sea, Ian and Ian were bobbing in the water while something swam around them.

"I don't know" said Eddie and behind Ian came out two great big yellow, owl-like eyes.

"Um, Um, I-I-I-Ian, look b-b-b-behind" stuttered Eddie and Ian looked back at this great big beak and owl eyes

"It's a giant squid!" yelled Eddie as they tried to swim away but the squid grabbed them with it's huge tentelaces and they're other campers were hanging off the tentacles unconscious.

"Oh my god!" yelled a voice in the distance

"What was that?" asked Eddie and Ian shrugged as the squid screamed

"We'll save you guys!" yelled another voice and Ian looked down to find the girls with their hair picked up and with spears and boy was Tory looking extra special.

"C'mon girls. Let's make some sushi" yelled Tory as the girls through spears at the squid and it bounced off.

The squid screamed and swung an arm at them.

"Duck!" yelled Tory and all the girls ducked

"Where?" asked Annaleigh looking around and the squid grabbed her

"Annaleigh!" yelled the campers as the blonde punched the tentacles

Riley started waking up because of shaking the squid was doing.

"What's going on?" he asked

"We're being attacked by this giant squid?" yelled Annaleigh punching the slippery tentacle and slime on her finger

"I'm not going to let some crazy squid kill my friends" yelled Riley as he bit down on the squid tentacle

"AHH!" screeched the squid

"What is Riley doing?" asked Blair worried

"I don't know but It's working" laughed Tory as the girls lit up their torches and they started burning the creature

"Eddie, doesn't Jason usually have that knife with him?" asked Ian as they looked at the unconscious guys dangling from the tentacle

"Yeah he does" yelled Eddie "Riley!"

"Yeah, what is it Eddie?" asked Riley as Riley fought the swing tentacle

"You think that you can grab Jason knife?" yelled Ian and Riley looked at Jason.

It was a twenty foot drop to get to Jason and he was ready. Riley jumped off the tentacle and dived over to Jason, He reached out.

"Watch out!" yelled Blair as a tentacle swung across from him but he missed it and grabbed the knife and throw it to Eddie who caught it on the nick of time.

"Take that!" yelled Eddie as he stabbed the tentacle and Ian and him dropped into the sea.

Eddie, Ian and Riley swan over to the canoe and the girls helped them up

"How are we suppose to defeat it?" asked Hyacinth and the squid looked at the cheesecake that Bambi was holding and it licked it's beak.

"Is it me or does that nasty squid want the cheesecake?" asked Serena and Bambi looked at the cheesecake

"What?" asked the other campers

"Of course, Giant Squid love cheese cake that's why it attacked us because it wanted the cake" said Riley laughing

"But what will Chef say?" Bambi asked

"To hell with Chef" said Hyacinth

"Tell him we dropped it, and throw that cheesecake!" order Blair and Bambi through the cheesecake and the squid caught it.

"Umm…" it moaned as it put the boys and Annaleigh down on the canoe and it went under water

"Riley you physic, don't you ever to that again" said Blair as she hugged Riley and the other campers looked in shock and Riley hugged her and Bambi saw Eddie and she smiled and he smiled.

"Jason!" yelled Hyacinth hugging his head and he started coughing

"Baby you didn't think so stupid squid would beat me?" asked Jason with a smile and Hyacinth kissed him.

"Are you Okay?" asked Tory as Ian had his arm over his ribs

"Yeah, I'm fine-Ow" said Ian as he smiled and Tory shook her head

**Confessional**

**Can Ian continue?**

Blair- That crazy hose-beat I can't believe that he did that, Actually I kind of liked it

Riley- She totally digs me & I think I'm actually falling for her

Bambi- I hope that Eddie and me can get over this

Eddie- I still love Bambi with all my heart but I can't imagine what's ahead for us

Back at the Island, The campers were standing in a straight line and Chef was furious.

"I gave you lazy maggots, one easy little job but you couldn't even do that!" yelled Chef and the campers were furious

"It wasn't even that easy, last time I knew vines didn't move by themselves" remarked Hyacinth and the other campers looked scared

"What did you say, freaky Goth girl?" asked Chef and the other camper signaled her to stop

"I said that you and this island can kiss my ass!" said Hyacinth angrily as she stormed off and the other campers started smiling and clapping

"W-What you think that's funny?" asked Chef with a smile

"Pretty Boy, Blondie 1 & Blondie 2, you're out of this goodbye" said Chef to P.J., Serena and Annaleigh

"Why?" asked Serena shocked

"Because I actually like you there, and for the rest of you, you'll regret ever coming to Total Drama Island" said Chef laughing manically

_(zooms to crazy obsuclate course)_

"This is your final challenge and boy is it a duzzy!" said Chef

"What is it?" asked Blair

"It's an obsucalte course and whoever doesn't finish it will get eliminated until there's only one surviving maggot" said Chef and the campers looked at each

"So can I just give up now?" asked Blair

"That'll be perfect mouthy girl because you'll be voted off of the island" said Chef and Blair crossed her arms

"Ian are you sure you could do this?" asked Tory concerned for Ian

"Don't worry about me, I'll make sure to see you in the finish line" said Ian with a smile

"On your marks, get ready, GO!" yelled Chef squeezing on a blow horn and the campers ran through the line.

The Campers kept running until they noticed that it started raining.

"What, where did this rain come from?" asked Eddie

"Ha, remember last year" said Chef with the weather remote that Chris used last season to pelt Geoff with hail

"BOOM!" yelled the cloud striking the camper with lighting

"Ha, Ha, can I have another one?" asked Riley standing and Blair pushed him to keep him moving.

Chef blast on the Spanish hit "Ojo's que no ven" by Spanish sensation Alexis y Fido.

"I love this song!" said Bambi as they started hearing growls and they saw a pair of black eyes

"Is that who, I think it is?" asked Jason

"BEAR!" yelled Eddie as the infamous brown bear tore from the bush and chased them three.

"Time to add some boom!" yelled Chef pushing a big red button and a rocket came out from under the grass

"What is that?" asked Tory as the Rocket lit up and flew right towards Blair

"NO!" yelled Riley pushing Blair out of the way of the rocket

"Thank you" said Blair looking into his eyes

"Your welcome every time" said Riley and they were so distracted to notice that the rocket flew into a flew and it was about to fall on them until Ian pushed them out the way

"You didn't notice that tree coming down on you guys?" asked Ian

"Not really" said Blair as she saw Ian grab his side

"Ian, is something wrong?" Blair asked

"No but there's about to be if we don't move" said Ian as the three campers ran

**Confessional**

**What's to make about Blair and Riley?!**

Blair- I can't believe that he saved me from a Rocket, C'mon not even Liam saved me from a Rocket

Riley- Why did I save Blair? Because I still didn't go on that date

Ian- I don't know what going on between them but It's going to be a weird mix

Bambi, Eddie and Jason were still running away from the bear when they reached an obsatacle which was three wooden logs and three giant swords swinging side to side.

"How are we suppose to get across that?" Bambi asked nervously

"I don't know but we better hurry " said Jason looking back at the crazy bear and Bambi jumped across the first land and she barely missed the first sword

"Oh my god, Bambi are you okay?" asked Eddie

"I'm fine" Bambi said with a smile as he jumped and behind her.

"C'mon Jason, you've got to jump" said Eddie signaling him

"You know what, nah, I want to kick some kick some bear ass, good luck you guys" Jason said nodding at Eddie until he punched him palm and the bear started running.

"Was that Jason?" asked Blair as Tory, Ian, Riley, and herself ran to the swords

"I can't do that" said Blair shaking her head

"Oh yes you can, Blair" said Riley as he grabbed Blair as they jumped across the first log and then Tory jumped

"C'mon Ian you can do it?" said Tory as she jumped and Ian jumped but she heard in writher in pain

"Ian you can always quit?" said Tory as she looked at him and Ian smiled shaking his head as he jumped onto the last two logs and the four campers ran off.

"Now these campers think that they'll be ever to defeat my obstacle couse theire out of their minds" said Chef laughing as the six remaining campers ran and Eddie and Bambi were the first to reach the second obscatle.

It was one of those bar-wired crawl ditches that you see on those boot camp pamphlets.

"Eddie, just looked down and down put your head up at all" said Bambi as she dug down and started cawling and Eddie looked down and he looked at Bambi butt.

"Are you looking at my butt?" Bambi asked with a smile

"I wasn't looking at it right now" said Eddie blushing " I was ealier, and I'm looking at it now"

"Okay, just look at what I'm doing and that's it" said Bambi laughing and they crawled through the barwire

"Oh my god, it that Bambi and Eddie?" asked Ian looking down at the barwired pit

"Yup, that's them" said Tory as they ran down the hill and started getting on their knees

"Okay, I know that it's digusting rolling in mud, but we have to do it to win this challenge" said Tory looking at Blair

"No matter what happens don't put up your head" said Riley as Tory and Ian went into the pit but Blair was shaking her head

"What's wrong?" asked Riley holding her hand"I don't think I could do this, as you could see I'm not kind of girls that crawls in mud and does this" said Blair teary eyed

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to" said Riley and she looked shocked

"What, you don't care?" asked Blair

"Of course not, I'm not going to force you to do something that you don't want to do?" said Riley and Blair kissed him unexpectedly

"Let's do this" she said and she crawled into the pit

**Confessional**

**What's ahead for our Fave Campers?**

Eddie- Was I looking at Bambi butt? What It was right there

Tory- I hope that Ian doesn't hurt something trying to finish this stupid course because I care more for his safety than him trying to win some dumb challenege

Ian- I'm doing this because I want to show everyone that I can finish and win a challenge and that I'm here to win

Riley- She kissed me again, I'm really falling for her

Blair- Okay I kissed Riley but C'mon he was looking super cute all cover in dirt and grime and I just had to kiss him and it felt so good _/sighs/_

Bambi- He totally was looking at my butt _/winks/_

Bambi and Eddie were making it out of the bar wired pit when they looked up and saw a wall with rope just like their first challenge. It was the first time Eddie and Bambi talked to each other and had a common dislike, Walter!

"Just like old times, isn't it" asked Eddie as he helped her up

"Don't even remind me, remember Karma that she would get up" laughed Bambi and Eddie laughed too.

"But that was the first time, that we ever talked to each other?" asked Eddie

"I can still remember the first thing you ever told me" said Bambi and Eddie looked shocked

"And that was?"

"Are going to eat that extra pineapple" said Bambi and they bother lughed and Eddie gave Bambi a boost up.

Tory and Ian were coming out of the pit when they saw Eddie and Bambi climbing the wall.

"Hey you guys having fun?" asked Ian as he started climbing up the rope.

"Yup, how about you?" asked Bambi as she pulled herself up

"I'm doing alright, Can get this stupid rope" said Ian as he struggled as he got up

"C'mon dude we'll help you" said Eddie pulling them up.

"No I don't need help" said Ian as he struggled to life himself up

"C'mon dude, we can help you" said Eddie but Ian refused

"Ian stop being ridicously, they can help you" Tory said as she climbed the rope but Ian started pulling himself up and Bambi, Eddie, and Tory pulled him up but they looked over at edge of the wall and there was a sea of fire.

"How are we suppose to get across this raging sea?" asked Tory as they looked around and saw a par of monkey bars

"Look that's how we're getting across" said Ian they walked over to the monkey bars

They started swinging on the monkey bars.

"Oh god, What if we fall?" asked Bambi as she grabbed another bar

"Don't think about falling" said Tory as they started and they felt the mud from crawling in the mud pit drying up.

"Oh god, I can't believe this?" said Tory as her hand started drying up.

Meanwhile Blair and Riley had just finshed climbing the wall and they saw the other four campers

"C'mon Riley we can't let them win" said Blair as she started climbing the monkey bars

"Let's go Blair" cheered Riley as Blair looked back smiling but something went completely wrong as her hand started slipping.

"Oh my god, Riley!" yelled Blair as she slipped and Riley let go diving after her and they landed surpislingly in a net and they looked up at final four and cheered for them to finish the monkey bar.

"Yes we're going to win!" yelled Bambi as she looked at Tory and Ian

"So what's up with you guys?" asked Tory noticing that it was only four left

"Okay well I'll see you in the finish line!" yelled Eddie as the four when on a mad dash for the finish line.

The four campers had to run through a field of tires.

"Stupid tires, I can them!" yelled Bambi as she tripped

"Ha, Ha, Ha" laughed Tory

"You think that's funny" asked Tory "You're the one who's covered in tires" laughed Tory and then Chef appeared from behind them with a paintball gun

"I hope that's not what I think it is?" asked Ian

"RUN!" yelled Bambi with tires covering her body as Chef started shooting paintballs.

"Hey I see the finish line" said Eddie but then he heard a shot hitting a plastic tire.

"Bambi!" yelled Eddie and he saw Bambi on the ground.

"I'm sorry I got hit" said Bambi

"You don't have to be sorry, actually I'm happy cause now I don't have to finish this" said Eddie and they laughed

"Wow look Eddie and Bambi are out" said Tory and she noticed Ian hit the ground in pain

"Tory keep going, don't worry about me" Ian said as he rolled in pain

"I'm not going to cross that finish line without you" said Tory as she picked up Ian as they walked over to the finish line and they both crossed at the same time.

"And the winners of this challenge are Tough Chick & Surfer Dude" said Chef and the other campers hugged them and Ian screamed in pain

"What's wrong?" asked Hyacinth and Ian raised his shirt and he had a huge bruise and a couple of cuts

"Get this boy to the medicial tent ASAP!" yelled Chef as two interns dressed in nurse outfits grabbed Ian and placed him on a bed and drove him to the meidicial tent

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Tory scared

"I don't know" said Chef as he ran to the tent.

**Confessional**

**I hope that Ian' okay?**

Tory- I really hope that Ian's okay and it's all my fault because I should have stopped him

Blair- I can't believe that he was hurt like that

Eddie- From what I saw, it could be extremely serious

The campfire was raging and the camper were's sitting awaiting to see who would be on the bottom three, this week.

"Tonight will be the sixteenth elimination and we've already seen some of Total Drama Island favorites get eliminated" said Chris after not being seen the entire day.

"From Meaghan and Chanel to Bianca and Todd they've all lost the shot of getting any money on this show" said Chris laughing

"Now since Ian's in medicial care, he already got his pendant so for the other person that won this challenge Tory come get yours" said Chris handing Tory her pendant

"Now this is a shock but the next pendant goes to Blair" said Chris as Blair looked shocked and she stood up and got her pendant

"Eddie come get your pendant man" said Chris giving the lanky brunette boy his pendant

"Serena and Annaleigh come get your pendants" said Chris as the two blondes stood up and got there pendants and Chris swooned at the sight of them two.

Now there was only five campers left and only two pendants.\

"This next pendant goes to P.J., dude come get your pendant" said Chris and P.J. got his pendant

"And the last pendant of the night goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Riley man, come get your pendant" said Chris and Blair smiled as the cute muscular teen got his pendant and sat down next to Blair

"That means that it's Blair, Hyacinth and Jason you three are up for elimination and could be leaving Total Drama Island forever" said Chris as the three campers looked at each and Bambi looked back at Eddie who looked crushed.

"The conclusion to this dramatic campfire elimination on the next episode of Total Drama Island: Total Interactive" said Chris Mclean

_(credits rolls)_

__________________________________________________________________

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter **because I really liked it.

In this chapter, you saw **Blair and Riley taking their relantionship to another level**, **Ian getting hurt, Bambi and Eddie having an argument**, and **Hyacinth telling Chef off.**

I'm so happy that **Blair and Serena **are friends again because they're awesome together.

Also I always thought that **Tory and Todd went all the way **but apparently not and I loved that scene **that Ian and Tory **were talking on the beach.

When I wrote that scene I kept hearing **Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me"**

That Tory/Ian theme song for me

I think that under all that **fabulous clothes and awesome makeup is a heart of gold **in Blair because she actually accepted Riley's date which I have to say that they make such a **cute couple **together

Wow **Eddie and Bambi **were about to do it but Bambi was going to do it for all the wrong reason and **Eddie puching Jason was priceless**, I loved it.

I loved how **Annaleigh knew exactly what was going to happen** and I'm seriously loving the **Tory/Blair friendship** because it's so much fun to right.

Wow **Chef** made them go to **Boney Island **for **cheese cake **and then **they were attacked by a giant squid** which these camper totally whooped it's butt.

Chef is such a crazy person, how could he put our favorite camper through those challenge but that's why **Hyacinth told him off.**

I loved how the **scary bear was afraid of Jason but I would too.**

Also that scene when **Bambi** covered in tires made my laugh because I kept picturing **Cody covered in garabge**.

**& how could Ian do that to himself, **he should have just quit but I admire his strengh.

Now it's

**Bambi**

**Hyacinth**

And

**Jason **

They're up for **elimination** and I have to say that this is going to be a hard one because **they're all great campers**.

Now **I was bored again** and I was trying to do the same with the guy campers but I could only do a few like

Eddie- **Micheal Cera**

Riley- **Penn Bagdley**

Ian- **Chace Crawford**

Maddie- **Adamo Ruggeri **_(Which I'm not completely in love with) _

Jason- **Michael Trevino **

P.J.- **Dustin Mullligan**

**Now that you to all my reviewers, I love you guy, It's because of you guys I can do this and develop these characters.**

Which I must say these **campers have changed a lot since out first chapter**, we've seen their **fears**, **hidden secrets**, **friendships** and **seen them in and out of love so lets give the final ten episode one hell of an exit.**

Also I'm starting an **Ask Section?**

**Which Mean that you guys can ask me anything like what did I originally plan for your campers, spoilers, why I put your camper with someone else anything like that.**

P.S.- **Dreamer by Day, how actually can I do a parents themed challenge, if you give me an idea that will be the next challenge**

**;D**


	26. What Are You Doing Here !

What Are You Doing Here?

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, my favorite campers enjoyed a bonfire and a lot of action from Serena and Blair making up to Riley actually asking Blair on a date, I wonder how that going to play out

_(show's Serena and Blair laughing and Blair touching Riley's face)_

While Blair accepted Riley's date, Tory and Ian were playing a game of "I Never" which revealed that Tory never lost her virginity to Todd and that Blair and Ian actually hooked up

_(They look at each other in shock)_

Meanwhile Eddie found a trail of roses that led him to his girlfriend Bambi wearing a lacy white bra and panties ensemble and boy was she ready to do it but for all the wrong reason as she revealed that she was doing this to get back at Hyacinth, does this mean the end for one of our couples?

_(Bambi whispering in Eddie's ear & Eddie walking away from a crying Bambi)_

But it was Jason that would get punched in the face after a comment that drove Eddie over the edge but that wasn't the worst when Chef announced a boot-camp challenge

_(shows the campers shocked)_

First the campers went through a grueling two hours holding a heavy canoe which Annaleigh quit because she could afford messing up her manicure so then Chef announced that the campers will be traveling to the deadly Boney Island to retrieve a cheese cake that he left on the island

_(Annaleigh quitting & Chef telling them to step on it)_

The guys had a lead on the girls but little didn't they expect that Blair and Annaleigh would drill holes in their canoes and left them bobbing in the Caribbean sea.

_(Shows the girls laughing at the boys)_

Once on the island, Bambi broke down to Hyacinth about what she'd done with Eddie and the other girls found a creepy cave that had Chef's cheese cake but it was booby trapped as the cave started closing and it looked like Blair was a goner until Tory saved her

_(Show's Hyacinth hugging Bambi & the girls running)_

While the girls faced the dangers of Boney Island, they had a visit from an unexpected guest, a giant squid that dragged all the guys expect for Ian and Eddie and it was the girls to the rescue as they faced the giant squid

_(show's the girls throwing spears and Annaleigh punching the tentacle)_

But after all the squid only wanted Chef's cheesecake which the campers were only happy to give to it and Chef was furious as Hyacinth told him off and he eliminated P.J., Serena and Annaleigh leaving only seven to face the dreaded obstacle course

_(Hyacinth telling Chef off and The final seven looking at each)_

After a course of escaping the deadly bear, sharp blades, crawling in mud, climbing a giant wall, monkey baring over a field of fire and tire running, Tory and Ian came out victorious only to see that Ian really injured himself and he was rushed to the emergency tent

_(Blair avoiding the blades, Bambi, Jason, & Eddie running away from the bear, Riley crawling in mud, Tory climbing the wall, Blair and Riley falling into the flames, Eddie and Bambi getting hit with paintballs & Ian being rushed away)_

Only it's Hyacinth, Jason and Bambi in the bottom three and this episode will include a major surprise for these campers and surely they would be as excited as I am on this episode of Total Drama Island" Totally Interactive" said Chris Mclean walking across the Dock of Shame

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

The campfire was raging high and the final three were awaiting to see which one would be eliminated from Total Drama Island and head off to Playa Des Loser to face the other losers. Hyacinth looked at Bambi and Jason and grabbed their hands as Chef passed Chris the envelope the held the future for the three.

"The next camper to be safe from walking down the Dock of Shame will be Bambi, go join the rest of the campers" said Chris as Bambi looked shocked as she hugged Hyacinth and Jason and rejoined the other campers as she sat down to see this truly dramatic elimination

"I always knew it would come down to us two" said Jason as Hyacinth hugged him

"It's going to be okay" whispered Hyacinth kissing him on the cheek as she held his hand

"Now this is will definitely raise our rating, either way however leaves the other one will be heartbroken-" Chris was saying

"You think you could stop rubbing it in our faces and lets get ahead with his" said Jason as the other campers started clapping and Chris glared at them

"Now the sixteenth elimination from Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ja- I would like to eliminate myself" said Hyacinth as all the campers looked at her

"What?" asked Jason and Hyacinth stepped forward

"Why are you doing this?" asked Bambi

"Because I don't really need to be here anymore, I've already won in my book" Hyacinth said as Chris tried to give Jason his pendant

"Jason stop being so stubborn, C'mon when I came on this island I was bitter and non social but now I've made some really cool friends because of this island and look I meet you, Jason you don't know how much you mean to me, I don't need the million dollars cause I've already won something better" said Hyacinth as Chris put Jason's pendant on

"Hya please don't do this, I'll leave, I can't do this without you babes, you're the one that kept me sane" plead Jason as he hugged his girlfriend as he saw that she started crying

"Sometime we have to go a little insane, you once told me that" said Hyacinth kissing Jason as the other campers stood up and started hugging Hyacinth.

"Blair what am I going to do without your crazy prim Donna butt" said Hyacinth hugging Blair

"I don't know but Hyacinth that was brave of you" said Blair with a nod as Hyacinth went and hugged Annaleigh

"I'm going to miss you bubblehead" said Hyacinth as Annaleigh started crying and Hyacinth saw Eddie and Bambi.

"You didn't have to do that Hyacinth" said Bambi hugging her best friend on the island

"C'mon don't cry, your going to make me feel horrible" said Hyacinth as the two best friend hugged tightly

"And you little mister, you better take care of my little girl" said Hyacinth wiping her eye

"Oh course, I'm going to miss you Hyacinth" said Eddie hugging Hyacinth then she saw Tory and Tory nodded at Hyacinth and she nodded back and then Hyacinth & Tory hugged each other

"You better win" whispered Hyacinth and Tory laughed

"Well, Goth Girl it's time to get on the boat" said Chef putting Hyacinth's bags on the boat as she made out with Jason

"Thank you Chef" said Hyacinth kissing Chef on the cheek and the burly man actually- blushed.

"I'll go to war with you anytime solider" said Chef as he started up the boat and Hyacinth looked at the other campers and they were waving at her.

"Bye you guys, I'll see you at the finale" said Hyacinth waving at them and she blew a kiss to Jason and then she was out of sight.

**Confessional**

**There goes one of Total Drama's most controversial campers!**

Tory- It's sad to see her because Hyacinth's a really tough chick and it would have been awesome to have gone one on one against her

Eddie- I still can't believe that she left but I totally would have done the same for Bambi

Annaleigh- Wait she called me bubblehead, what's that?

Blair- I know that wei- Hyacinth and me didn't always get along but I give her respect for eliminating herself

Jason- _/sobbing/ _Why would she do that I can't do this without her

After Hyacinth was out of sight, Jason wiped his eye and he walked into camp and the other campers moved out his way and boy did he looked angry

"Should we say something?" asked Bambi

"I don't think so" said Serena as they walked back to camp and Eddie looked at the hurt guy and he walked after him

"Jason you want to talk about what happened?" asked Eddie as Jason punched the bark of a tree, bloodying his knuckles

"C'mon dude hold up"

"Why do you care how I feel, last time I remembered you hated me" said Jason as he slammed the boy's cabin door so hard that in fell and Eddie stepped over it

"Me and you might not get along but I can't see you like this, Hyacinth wouldn't have wanted that" said Eddie as he sat down and Jason paced up and down the cabin.

"So why did she eliminate herself, she could have let me get eliminated and then she could have won the million dollars" said Jason

"But that's not what she wanted, she wanted you to win the money and If you ask me that's the bravest thing I've ever seen someone do" Eddie said

"I think it is too" said Jason with a smirk

"Think of it like this now you have a reason to compete recklessly" said Eddie with a smile and Jason smile

"I'm really going to miss her Eddie" confessed Jason

"I know" said Eddie "And dude I think we should take care of that hand"

"Yeah, it's actually started hurting" said Jason with a laugh

"Really?" asked Tory as she sat in the medical tent with Ian as his side were taped up and she'd gone to visit him right after the elimination. & Even with his side taped up, Ian still looked like a total hunk.

"It's okay but it's kill to have this around me" Ian said laughing

"But you should have quit you idiot" said Tory as she laid down on the bed over Ian feet

"If I would have quit, then I would have got you here with me" Ian said and Tory smirked

"Anything to charm a girl" Tory said and Ian laughed

"But is it working?"

"What do you think?" asked Tory with her face in her palms

"I swear that I don't get you sometimes" said Ian running his hand through his hair

"Why don't you get me?" she asked as she crawled up until she was only an inch away from Ian's lips

"It's just that your like no girl I've ever met" said Ian with his eyes closed as he leaned in for a kiss and Tory punched him playfully on his well defined surfer chest.

"You didn't think it would be that easy?" asked Tory with a sparkling smile

"For second, I thought it would be" said Ian with a smile and Tory rolled her eyes and she kissed Ian on the cheek

"That should hold you off for a while" she whispered and she hoped off the bed

"When will I see you again?" he asked and she turned around

"Soon" Tory said seductively and she walked out the tent and Ian swoon onto his pillow.

**Confessional**

**Oh My God!**

Jason- You know that the dewb and me don't usually get along but when we do, He's pretty much the best friend I've ever had

Eddie- I felt bad for the guy, I could let him keep punching trees and breaking doors and who knows what else he'd would have done

Tory- I hate Ian because I hate him but I love him, I could hate him so much sometimes and sure we've had our up and down but isn't that what love is? At least that what I heard from Clueless _/shrugs/ _

Ian- So my side are messed up and I'm girlfriendless but I don't know why Tory and me can't finally get together, I know I've messed countless time but finally I want her

Over at the girls cabin to Lady Gaga's _"Money Honey", _Blair was getting ready for her date with Riley and boy was she freaking out.

"Blair you look great" said Serena as she flipped through a Vanity Fair and Blair was putting on her black strappy Manolos. Blair had put on a Valentino Black Mini Skirt & A Bill Blass Black Ruffled White Blouse. She looked gorgeous as she had her pretty wavy brown hair up in a messy bun and had very red lips.

"Are you sure he's going to like it?" asked Blair nervously as applied some blush

"Blair, I swear that if he doesn't like you, he's stupid" said Annaleigh painting her nail a Black vamp.

"Now you're missing one thing" said Serena as she stood up from her bed and grabbed the Chanel no. 5 "Now Every great woman wears Chanel no. 5, it's a proven fact" and Blair smiled

"So Blair are wearing a get lucky ensemble under those gorgeous clothes?" asked Serena and Annaleigh giggled.

"Actually I am" Blair said as she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled

"So do you know what to say?" asked P.J. as Riley as he tied Riley tie as Riley wore a black and white plaid shirt with a black skinny tie and a some black jeans.

"You think I look okay because you know it's Blair" said Riley as he hyperventilated

"Yeah, it's Blair which dude it still amuses me that you actually got a date with the wicked which of Thunder Island" said P.J. as he shivered

"She's really not that bad when you think of it" said Riley as he looked at himself in the mirror

"C'mon the girl responsible for more than half of the people that have left already, she's backstabbed, boy-stolen, framed, and countless other thing, so I'm okay to not have anything to do with that girl" said P.J. as he smirked and Riley laughed showing off his gorgeous gap-toothed smile.

"So do you still think about Maddie?" asked Riley as he looked at P.J. from the mirror

"Everyday man" mumbled P.J. as he looked at the floor and looked up and gave a weak smile

"I think that Maddie would be so proud of you right now" said Riley as he walked over to P.J. and gave him a very brotherly hug.

"So can you believe that were almost done and that we're about to all go back to our old lives" said Annaleigh and Blair looked at two of the best people she'd met on this wild experience.

"I don't think are lives are going to be all that normal when we go back" said Serena nodded at the cameras and the camera nodded.

"I completely forgot about you guys" said Annaleigh laughing and inside the cabin came in a Pizza delivery man

"Did anyone order seven boxes of Pizza?" asked the thick accented man

"Yeah, that's for the crew" said a camera man as the pizza delivery man went our of sight

"What, how did that man even get here?" asked Blair confused and aggravated until she heard a knock come from the door

"Oh my god, it's him" said Annaleigh as she looked back at Blair

"Open the door bimbo" said Blair as she quickly put up a smile as Riley walked into the room

"Hi Riley" said Annaleigh as she walked back to her bed

"Hey Annaleigh, Hey Serena" said Riley as he looked at Blair and he blushed and she giggled

"Looks like you two are going to have a fun time" said Serena as she pushed Blair onto Riley "Have fun you two" said Serena as Annaleigh stood behind her and they closed the girls cabin door.

"So what are we going to be doing tonight?" asked Blair

"Actually it's a surprise" said Riley with a huge grin

**Confessional**

**I wonder what's in store for these two?**

Serena- Okay I know what all of you are thinking, This is probably a scheme that Blair made up so that she could get further in the game but I can honestly tell you that I haven't seen look at anyone like that ever since Liam

Annaleigh- I think that they bring the best out of each other like Riley makes her less bitchy and Blair makes Riley a lot less crazy

P.J.- I like Riley but I don't see this going anywhere good _/shakes his head/_

"So where are we going?" asked Blair as Riley walked her through the woods

"You'll see" said Riley as they walked out of the woods onto the Dock of Shame which was completely made over. It was filled with candles and their was a picnic blanket and the moon light was glittering the sea. It was beautiful.

"Oh my god, you did this?" asked Blair

"So I would take that as you like it" grinned Riley and Blair smirked

"I love it" Blair said kissing him on the cheek and she grabbed his hand as they walked onto the Dock.

"I hope that I'm the only girl that got this much attention from you" said Blair jokingly as she opened the basket

"Yeah you really are" laughed Riley

"Is that Tres Leche cake?" asked Blair as she clasped her hands over her mouth

"Yeah, I found out it was your favorite so I order it" Riley said as he passed Blair a slice and she started eating.

"I almost forgot what this tasted like" said Blair as she dreamily ate her cake

"Why?" asked Riley as he ate

"It's a really long story but anyways you really out did yourself Riley McAdams" said Blair

"Anything for you Blair" said Riley and he actually Blair to blush a light pink and she nudged him

"Oww" said Riley as he looked shocked "That hurt"

"Really?" she asked with a big grin

"Oh you think this is a joke" muttered Riley as Blair got up and started playfully running as he ran after her.

"Am I suppose to be scared?" asked Blair as she jumped side to side and Riley playfully pulled her to the ground and he was on top of her and Blair looked at him and she leaned in for a kiss

"Blair, what are you doing on the dirty ground?" asked a familiar voice and Blair looked up to see her mother looking at her daughter

"Mom?" Blair asked as she quickly got up from Riley "W-What are you doing here?"

"They called me telling that my daughter was conducting in risky behavior" said the mature woman. She looked like she was a model in her day, she had gorgeous long brown hair, she looked a lot like Audrey Hepburn.

"And I guess they were right" said Blair's mother as she looked around carelessly.

**Confessional **

**Woo… I didn't see that coming**

Blair- What is she doing here? I can't believe she caught me rolling around with Riley

Riley- Wow her mother looked very scary

Serena- I'm so glad that my dad isn't here, he's such a control freak

Ian- Do I get along with my parent? Yeah It was my mother that taught me to surf it's actually been a bummer that she hasn't been here 'cause I know her and Tory would get along

Tory- Okay my father a bit of a bad ass, he's a part of a motorcycle gang but he so sweet

Eddie- My mother and me couldn't be more alike. She's a world famous scientist but she's banned from Cuba _/shrugs/_

"I wonder how's Blair's date going?" asked Serena as she laid on the rail of the cabin only wearing only her white Bali bikini.

"I don't know but I'm so bored" said Annaleigh as she sat on the cabin's step's with her face in her palms

"Hey you guys" called out Tory as she walked into the camp and Serena tilled her head to see her

"Where have _you _been this whole night?" asked Serena as she smiled

"What can't I go see Ian after he pulled a muscle"

"Yeah the same Ian that has an insane crush on you" said Annaleigh and Serena and her giggled while Tory blushed a deep red

"Who has a crush on my baby?" asked a deep rough voice which Tory knew all that well

Coming down the road was a well built man that looked like he was in his late forties, His Black hair was sprinkled with gray hair and his hair was combed back. The man had a leather jacket and boots.

"Who's that?" asked Annaleigh

"It's my father" said Tory shocked and another man came out after Tory's father.

"Sugar what are you wearing!" asked the blonde man and Serena feel off the rail in shock "Daddy?" she asked

"Who else would it be sugar" he said. Serena's father looked like he was football player and he still had the body to prove it. He had gorgeous blonde hair and his smile glittered brightly. He was defiantly a DILF.

"Serena why you never told me your father was such a hunk?" asked Annaleigh smiling at Serena's father

"Eww Annaleigh" hissed Serena

"Is that my gorgeous daughter?" asked a high pitched voice and out of the road came out came his gorgeous blonde woman that looked like the woman from that music video "Stacy's Mom".

Tory's and Serena's dad's were star struck when she came out and Annaleigh ran to her mommy.

"Hey mommy!" said Annaleigh hugging her mother as both women jumped up and down. "Mom I've missed you so much"

"I have too and daddy's dieing to see you again" said Annaleigh's mother

"Now little missy, go cover up what are you wearing" said Serena's father as they walked into the cabin

Meanwhile Eddie and Bambi were on the swing near the beach.

"I can't believe that Hyacinth really left" said Bambi as she kicked her feet on the ground

""I swear that I thought it was going to be Jason" said Eddie but he noticed that Bambi was being her usual fun self.

"I should have left so that Jason and her could have stayed together here" said Bambi as he saw a tear drop for her eyes

"Now don't you say that Bambi, if you would have left, I would have been broken and I know that Jason can get through it but I'm not sure I would have" said Eddie and Bambi looked at Eddie and she kissed him

"Eddie what are you doing?" gasped a lady and they looked back to find a very slender woman wearing a lab coat and small glasses and burly man wearing aviator sunglasses

"Bambi?" asked the man as he dropped his glasses and he had Bambi's eyes "What are you doing with this twerp"

"Excuse you?" said the slender woman

"Mom?" asked Eddie shocked

"Dad?" asked Bambi looking at her father and they looked at each.

"Now that you guys have met your surprise guest can you please meet me at the campfire ditch in five, McLean out" said the campers least favorite person.

**Confessional**

**This is going to be fun!**

Blair- I swear that I hate Chris McLean, he done so many wrong things to us but our parents really

Tory- I wonder what Chris has in store because my father is crazy.

Serena- Look what my father made me wear _/wearing a brown turtleneck and plaid skirt/_ That's why I was dieing to get to this show

Jason- Great first Hyacinth leaves, then I bloody my knuckles and to top it off my crazy father comes _/knock/ _"I heard that" _/Jason rolls his eyes/_

The campers were sitting down at the campfire ditch and some looked pissed off to have their parents, other's were excited, and other just looked scared.

"What's up with the outfit gorgeous?" asked Jason as he saw Serena pouting as she wore a hideous turtle neck plaid skirt ensemble.

"F off Jason" she hissed as he sat down in front of her and his father looked at him sternly and she giggled.

"So as you guys may have noticed, I invited your parents as a part of the next challenge" said Chris and the parent faces dropped

"What!?" yelled Blair's mother

"Yeah, I came because they told me that my daughter was in danger" said Serena's father and the parent's nodded

"Guess what?" said Chris Mclean smiling "I lied!" and the evil host started laughing

"What how could you?!" asked Eddie's mother in shock

"He does that a lot" Eddie said as the campers were use to it.

"Now parent don't look so bummed out because you guys will be staying in deluxe cabins with air-conditioning, bathrooms, and other modern ammdenties that you're kids don't get" said Chris and the parents faces turned right upside down.

"Why do they get that?" asked Bambi

"So that we avoid lawsuits" whispered Chris "So parents off to your bed because we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

"Good night honey" kissed Eddie mother and then she was off with all the other parents

"Wow your mother seems sweet nerd" said Blair as she walked by him

"Thank Blair" he muttered as he walked back to the cabins.

**Confessional**

**Let's See What The Parents Have To Say**

Blair's Mother- Okay I thought that those kids were ugly, did you see that kid all the tattoos or the really dumb girl but their parents are worst, you should see the freaky man that's always trying to cover up his daughter he is cute though, or the cop, he seriously needed a breathe mint

Annaleigh's Mother- I love my daughter, a lot of people say that we came out exactly the same and I agree it's like we share the same brain _/starts laughing/_

Serena's Father- I can't believe that my little girl was dressed like that, it's like she was a lady of the night, I did not raise her like that

Bambi's father- What's wrong with my Bam's kissing some boy, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND! Especially a puny skinny one.

Jason's father- _/half drunk/ _I don't know w-why J-j-ason acts like that, it's ever since his slut of a mother left u-us _/burps/_

Eddie's Mother- Wow my little Eddie has a girlfriend and bout time, I thought he was going to single forever or he was gay not that I mind

Over at the parents cabin, they were excited by the things in the cabin.

"Wow they really out did themselves" said P.J's mother who was very slender gorgeous caramel skinned lady. She looked like she'd gotten a gorgeous tan.

"Oh please honey, I've been a better" said Blair's mother

"So tell me what are you a model or something cause you look familiar?" asked Ian's father

"I was a famous supermodel, I was in Vogue and Elle, I walked the runway for Karl Lagerfeld and John Galliano" said Blair's mother

"Oh my god, I remembered you" said Jason's father drunkly "Ruin some magazines because of you" and he laughed

"Ewww" said Blair's mother walking out the room.

"What does he mean ruin them" asked a serene voice that they never noticed

It came from a very skinny woman that had huge glasses that made her eyes huge, her hair was curly red mess and she looked like a Carivinal fortune teller.

"What whose mother are you?" asked Tory's father

"I'm Riley's mother" said the woman's serene voice

"Riley!" asked Blair's mother stepping back in the cabin

"Yes, why do you look so surprised?"

"Because your son and my daughter are apparently a thing as I saw them rolling in the ground sucking face" said Blair's mother and Riley's mom just laughed

"Darling you aren't the only one" said Bambi dad and Eddie mom turned a deep red.

The next morning, the bird were chirping, the sun was out and boy could you smell the Drama brewing.

Blair fell asleep in Riley's bed and she woke up seeing Riley looking adorable in the morning.

She smiled as she saw his eyes racing under his eyelids and she leaned in for kiss and she felt a smile form on his face

"Did I dream everything last night?" she asked

"No, cause we both can't have the same dream" said Riley and she laughed

"Blair!" she heard her mother yell dramatically

"I should leave before she find me sleeping with you" said Blair as she buttoned her blouse

"I wish you didn't" said Riley sincerely and Blair looked at him and gave him a big kiss

"I'll see you around" said Blair as she walked out the cabin and he dropped his head back on the pillow.

"Blair, there you are where have you been?" asked her mother in a long silk robe.

"I've been asleep mother, well what was is that you wanted?" asked Blair

"Now why the tone?"

"Um maybe because you went off to Moccaco for a month and you don't tell me" said Blair as she walked away

"Now Blair, I'm your mother" said her mother sternly

"Yeah but not when I need you" said Blair as she walked in the girls cabin.

"Oh look who decided to finally come to her own bed" said Serena with a smile as the girls looked

"How was it?" asked Annaleigh

"It was great and that's all I'm saying" said Blair as she walked into the bathroom

"What a tease" said Serena as Blair stuck her tongue out at her friend

**Confessional**

**Aw why do opposite look so cute together**

Blair- Okay I know that I've been a total bitch to Riley, but he's sweep me off my feet and it's weird because I totally thought that he was a total weirdo

Riley- I don't know why I like her but she's really not a bitch at least around me

Blair's mother- _/crying dramatically/ _I know it was that boy that's made my daughter into a spoiled rotten girl.

"Well hello camper and parents enjoy a great breakfast made by our resident Chef, Chef and I'll meet you in thirty" said Chris as Jason's father throw a shoe at the loud speakers.

"Alright Dad" cheered Jason as they walked to the mess hall.

Everyone was eating their breakfast, Blair's mother was complaining that she couldn't eat this junk and Blair and Riley were hanging out with Riley's mom.

Serena was angrily wearing a little girls sweater & long cargo pants while her after ate cereal.

"Hey dad you think you'll be okay for little while?" asked Tory as she walked to go check up on Ian

"Yeah sure pumpkin, but where are you going?" asked her father

"Just to check up on a friend" said Tory and her father stared at her for a while

"Okay go but you better get you little monkey butt back here before Chris does cause I want to win this challenge" said Tory's dad as she ran out the mess hall.

When she got to the medical tent, Ian wasn't on his bed. She looked around confused.

"Hey you lost something?" asked a familiar voice and she turned around to find Ian and she ran over to him and hugged him tightly

"Okay, I didn't know you missed me that such" joked Ian

"Shut up, you had me all scared I thought something happened to you" said Tory

"Well Ian I'm glad someone here is caring about you" said a deeper voice from behind and Tory saw a strong man, with shaggy blonde hair just like Ian's, emerald green eyes, he really looked a lot like Ian.

"Oh dad, This is Tory my best friend here" said Ian and Tory shook his father's hand.

"Wow, strong handshake, I like that so tell me Tory has Ian been getting weird situations?" asked his dad and they both laughed

Back at the mess hall, Blair was talking to Riley mother.

"I really like you Blair, there's something special about you" said Riley's mom

"Aw, thank you that's really sweet, now I know where Riley get's it from" said Blair and Riley kissed her on the cheek

"Wow they really look _together_" said Bambi to P.J. as they looked at their best friend hanging out with the Anti-Christ.

"I just don't get what he sees in her" said P.J. as Blair saw them and rolled her eyes

"You know it's his decision to be with, even if it bugs us to see him with her" said Bambi

"But we both know she's bad news" said P.J.

"You know love works in weird ways" said Bambi as they stared at Riley kiss Blair on the lips as Tory, Ian, and his dad walked into the mess hall.

"Well hello camper and parents, today it's going to be a team challenge as it's going to be children with mommy or daddy and the challenge is going to be a season on favorite, it's the wheel of misfortune" announced Chris and the campers faces dropped.

**Confessional**

**I wonder how this'll play out?**

Tory- Aw I love Ian's father, he's so cool not that my dad isn't but it's crazy how alike they are

Blair- Wow Riley's mom is so nice I know where Riley gets it from but she's kind of kooky which I actually liked

Ian- Now that Tory met my dad she's all he talks about "Oh she should so be your girl ect."

P.J.- I'm gonna keep an eye on Blair, I know that she's up to no campers sat in the same seat where the campers sat last year and their parents sat next to them.

"Welcome to your next challenge, the time honored game of torture, Say Uncle" said Chris with a laugh "Your all about to put through task of endurance and parents this includes you guys too"

"They were so sick, so bad, so insane that some of them sent some of our interns to the emergency room and it'll be like this the camper will face the challenge" said Chris and the campers looked terrified and the parents looked like this wasn't a great idea.

"If you back down from a challenge or do not last the required thirty seconds your parent will have to do the dare or you'll both be eliminated, and the winner will not only be save from elimination but will also win a cruise with their parents once they leave TDI" announced Chris and everyone got excited

"What kinds of torture?" asked Annaleigh's mom

"Why don't you ask my lovely assaint" said Chef as it showed Chef wearing a hockey mask and a butcher knife.

"Let's do this" yelled Chris as he spun the wheel with the ten campers faces and it landed on

…

…

…

Eddie!

"C'mon Edster you've got a dare to do, or will mommy do it?" asked Chris as Eddie mom looked at Eddie

"I want to do it mom, if it's okay with you?" asked Eddie

"Of course"

"I'll do it Chris" said Eddie looking back at Bambi who smiled and he walked down to the stage

"Now your dare is to give a wear a piñata diaper while having a bunch of five year old beat you with sticks" said Chris as Chef showed off the paper Mache diaper and a weird hanging contraption.

Eddie got into the diaper and six five year olds came out looking really scary and all of them were holding sticks.

"And the clock stars NOW! " yelled Chris as the kids started being Eddie with really hard sticks. They were hitting him in place where the diaper wasn't like the face and the arms and stomach. The diaper started pouring out candy and the kids started slapping him in the leg.

"Ow stop c'mon what wrong with you children" yelled Eddie and one of the kids slapped him in the groan.

"That had to hurt" said Chris as the guys all looked away.

"and time" said Chris as a kid tried to hit Eddie again but he grabbed the stick and threw it on the ground

"And with that Eddie as a get out free card" said Chris giving Eddie the card

"Now the next person to take a challenge will be

…

…

…

Annaleigh!"

said Chris and Annaleigh smiled as she walked down

"Now your dare is to get a Marshellow waxing" said Chris as Annaleigh looked worried "We're gonna wax every part of your body with Marshellows"

"Yeah okay I'll do it" said Annaleigh and she sat down on the waxing chair and Chef grabbed a bunch of the goo and dropped in on her legs, arms and face

"Ha, that tickles" laughed Annaleigh

"Oh my god how isn't she nervous?" asked Jason

"Because Beauty equals pain no duh" said Serena laughing

"How does it feel honey?" asked Annaleigh's mother and Annaleigh threw a thumbs up and the girls started clapping

"Now Chef rip it off" said Chris and Chef ripped off the marshellow yuck and ripped it off her skin and it was shiny

"Oh my god! I love it, it feels so smooth" said Annaliegh

"Looks like she passed" said Chris confused

"Yeah!" screamed the mother daughter pair

"Now the next camper to face a challenge will be

…

…

…

Ian!"

said Chris after he spun the wheel and it landed on the gorgeous surfer.

Tory looked at him and he nodded as he walked onto the stage.

"Okay Ian your dare is to give the bear a purple nurple" said Ian and the campers faces dropped

"What how am I suppose to give a bear a purple nurple?" asked Ian freaking out

"I don't know man but you better hurry up" said Chris as Ian walked off the stage and walked into the forest.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" muttered Ian to himself "How are they making me do this?"

Then he noticed the bear cave and he started looking around

"Why me?" he asked himself as he walked into the cave "Hey beary bear bear are you wake?" and he saw that the bear was asleep

"Okay here I go!" said Ian as he pinched the bears nipples and turned them.

The bear woke up with it's eyes red and it let out a evil scream.

"Oh shit!" yelled Ian as he ran out of the cave after the bear punched him.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" asked Blair

"I was mauled by a crazy bear" said Ian with his clothes half ripped and his left eye swollen.

"Yeah well you made to the second round" said Chris as the boy walked over to his seat

**Confessional**

**What's the worst that can happen?!**

Blair- Oh my god, after all of that I don't think I'll be winning this challenge

Bambi- Okay after seeing my boyfriend get beat with sticks by five year olds and then getting hit in his "man junk" I don't think I want to know what my challenge is

Riley- What I wish I could give a bear a purple nurple especially after the bear stole all my marshellows

Tory- I don't know but I hope that mines isn't as bad as Ian's

Well after P.J. and his mother couldn't endure being with piranhas for thirty seconds and Annaleigh and her mother couldn't could solve the area of pie it was only eight left.

"Now were in the third round and boy you guys just don't quit" said Chris as he spun the wheel and it landed on

…

…

…

Serena!

"Now Ser- I'll do it" said Serena's father interrupting Chris

"Can we do that?" Chris whispered to Chef "That's one brave man" said Chef was the gorgeous dad walked down to the stage

"Well Serena's dad you're challenge is gonna be Alligator wrestling" said Chris and the man face dropped

"Daddy you don't have to do it" pleaded Serena but he wouldn't listen.

"Now you have to wrestle the gator for more than thirty seconds to qualify for the next round okay dude" explained Chris as Serena's dad stepped into the pool and in went a big gator.

"Okay and start" said Chris as the gator swan to Serena's dad and he started punching it hardly and the gator didn't like that a lot when he started slapping Serena's father

"I never knew that gator did that" said Serena's father in between slaps and Serena rolled her eyes.

Then the gator had Serena's dad in a choke hold

"Wow this is better than wrestling!" yelled Jason's dad while Jason whistle and Serena throw both the men death glances

"I can't b-breath" gasped Serena's dad as he tapped out at twenty nine seconds and Serena's father returned to sit seat where it became a the head holder with his head sadden and his self esteem.

"Now it's seven for the win and let's spin that wheel" screamed Chris spinning the wheel and it landed on

…

…

…

Blair!

"Oh yip pee" mocked Blair as she walked down to the stage "Can you please tell me what disgusting repulsing thing I have to do?"

"Actually it's _disgusting_ and _repulsing_" said Chris "You'll have to lick Chef's tow jam" and Blair gagged in her mouth

"Actually I think I'll let my mother do it" said Blair as her mother mouth dropped

"Blair you don't think I'm doing that do you?" asked her mother

"Yes mother I expect you to do this because if you don't then I don't win a million dollar which will finally get me out your hell hole" said Blair and her mother thought for a second

"I'll do it" said Blair's mother with a evil smirk

"Break a leg" said Blair as she walked back to her seat and staring at her mother

"Well gorgeous lady your going to have to eat his toe jam" said Chris shrugging

"Give me the damn toe jam" said Blair mom and Chef grabbed it from in between his toes and up it on a plate

"Now you don't have to eat it if you don't want to be then you'll lose" said Chris

"Seriously don't you have a man to take some man's day or something" said Blair's mom showing that that's where Blair got her bad streak.

Blair mom grabbed the fork and looked at the funky gray hairy substance and she closed her eyes. She put the toe jam in her mouth and chew. Blair and the other campers looked shocked. Blair mom showed her tongue and she actually ate it.

"Wow I didn't think I'll say this but Blair mom you and daughter move on to the next round" said Chris as Blair mom sat next to her daughter.

"Now the next camper to face a challenge will be

…

…

…

Jason!"

said Chris as the tough teen walked onto the stage.

"Now your challenge will be bring someone related to someone that just left thing island" said Chris as a tough man with huge biceps walked onto the stage "Meet your girlfriends, father" said Chris with a big grin to see Jason face in shock "And it gets better you get to wrestle him"

"Bring it on twerp" said Hyacinth's father

"I can't do this" whispered Jason as Hyacinth's father showed off his muscle

"What did you say Jason?" asked Chris with a huge smile

"I'm sorry mister but I can't wrestle you, you're my girlfriend father and that's just a bit weird" said Jason as he walked away

"Jason what are you doing?!" asked Jason father already half drunk

"I'm not fighting him, why don't you go do it" said Jason

"Move out my way, you pansy" said Jason father as he drunkly made his way to the seat

"Bring it on muscle man" said Jason father and then Hyacinth's dad cracked his neck and all the competitors looked away as Jason's father flew back to his seat and the head thing clamped down on the both of them.

**Confessional**

**Hyacinth dad vs. Jason dad!**

Jason- I can't believe that just happened, my dad has to be the dumbest idiot in the history of idiots

Blair- I thought that the fat loser was going to die

Bambi- Now I know where Hyacinth gets her toughness from

P.J.- That was crazy, I don't know if I'd be able to wrestle Maddie's dad _/faces saddens/_ I wish Maddie was here to meet my mom, She would have loved him

Serena- Well at least my dad actually held his own against the alligator but did you see how quickly Hyacinth's dad pummeled Jason's, it was crazy

Both Eddie and Bambi got eliminated when Eddie's mother could get herself be surrounded by cockroaches and Bambi's father could reach the top of Thunder Island Mountain which he blamed on the "Doughnuts".

So now it was Blair, Ian, Riley and Tory fighting for the win and something tells me that it's going to be tough four way competition.

"Looks like you four have got this far and quite frankly I really don't know how" said Chris amazed "Now the next camper to face the wheel of misfortune will be

…

…

…

Riley!"

Announced Chris as Riley walked down to the stage and Chris pulled out a card.

"And your challenge is going to be you'll have to ride this angry bucking moose and if you lose you'll be thrown it the pile of stinky sock" explained Chris

"Yay just what I wanted to do" said Riley as walked over to the stable where bucking moose was stable.

"Aw isn't it gorgeous" chimed Riley as he grabbed Chef's cowboy hat and he sat on the moose "Here little moosey, your so cute aren't you" and with those words the moose turned furious it's eyes turning a deep red.

"Run for cover!" yelled Chef before being ran over by the crazy moose as it bucked and bucked but Riley would still be holding on.

"Ahh!, It's coming this way" yelled Serena as the loser were trapped in their head things.

"Oh snap!" yelled Riley as he pulled the moose ears and it halted to a stop sending Riley flying over the crown into the wall

"Oh my god!" yelled Blair as she ran to Riley who slid out the hole, and he looked at doofy.

"Are you okay?" asked Blair "How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked as she held up two finger

"Two and Whoo! That was fun" Riley said getting to his feet and Blair smiled

"So he okay?" asked Chris

"Yeah, not that you care" Bambi said

"Yes I do, lawsuits duh" said Chris sticking his tongue out at Bambi "Now that Riley completed his task, the next camper to have to face the wheel of misfortune will be

…

…

…

Tory!

it's your turn" Chris said smiling when he got his card

"Tory your task is to collect flags while your father's driving a jet ski and your water skiing" said Chris & Tory and her dad gave each high fives."Why don't you guys look nervous?" asked Chris confused

"Chris you could've gave us an easier one, Dad and me are like expert water skiers" said Tory and her dad laugh

"Yeah, Chris you could have given us a better win" said Tory's dad as they walked out to the mud pit where Lindsay won and Heather showed off her assets.

"At the blow of this horn, Dad you'll drive this heap of junk around and Tory you'll trying to collect all the flags" said Chris as Tory's dad sat on the broken down water ski with a life jacket and Tory had on her bikini and she was ready.

"On your marks, get set, go!" yelled Chris as he blew the horn.

"Okay kido we have five flags" yelled Tory's dad "Here the first one" and Tory saw the tiny red flag and she grabbed it

"Got it!" she yelled and her father laughed

"Now honey, you're gonna have to reach for this one" order her father as he made a sharp right turn and the green little flag was coming in between her legs so Tory did a spilt and she grabbed the flag

"Got that one too" said Tory and her father cheered her on.

"Okay the next one's on a branch so Tory you'll have to jump on the platform" instructed her father

"Ready when you are" said Tory and her father stepped on the gas pedal and Tory leaned over to the platform and she let go off the rope and she jumped off the platform and the flag was in her fingertips and she CAUGHT it!

She grabbed the water ski rope and her father hollered.

"WOW, kiddo you never told me you've gotten that good" said Tory's father

"Dad don't get to excited because we've only three" said Tory as her father blasted the water ski

"Wooooooooooo….." yelled her father and Tory grabbed the fourth flag and it was time for the final flag.

"It's up on tree again Tory" said her father as he stepped on the gas and the water ski flew and she saw a platform and she jumped and did a three sixty in the air and she CAUGHT it again.

"YEAH!" yelled her father "Tory I'm so proud of you" and her father looked back when he told her that forgetting that he was driving a rickety water ski and the water ski jumped off a platform sending Tory and her father flying off the water ski. Tory landed alright but the same couldn't be said about her dad, he was knocked unconscious.

"Dad!" yelled Tory as she bent down and had her father head in her legs.

"HELP, OMG HELP!" yelled Tory and everyone ran over to the mud pit

"What happened?!" asked Ian as him and his dad helped his father up on a plank where two interns were ready too take him to the medical tent.

"He'll be okay" Ian said to Tory looking in her eyes and she nodded before running after the interns

"Okay because Tory and her father finished the challenge but they were injured they even officially eliminated" said Chris

"Now the next camper to face a challenge will be

…

…

…

Ian!"

Said Chris as a downed Ian walked onto the stage

"Ian your challenge is going to be drinking twelve cockroach shots" said Chris as Chef reveal the shot and it looked disgusting. The "drink" had legs sticking out and eyes.

Ian looked up at his dad who noticed something brewing in son's head and he nodded in approval.

"Chris I quit" said Ian and the campers looked shocked

"What why?!" asked Chris

"Well because I have to go check up on Tory and her dad" said Ian as his father clapped in approval as his son ran off the stage to the medical tent.

"That mean that it's boyfriend versus girlfriend" announced Chris and everyone looked happy "And Blair because Ian didn't do this challenge, This means that Blair you're up" said Chris and she laughed

**Confessional**

**Will Blair do it?!**

Blair- Either I could do it and drink roach guts or I could make me evil mother do it /thinks evilly/ I think you know my decision

Ian- I had to quit, I have to check up on Tory and her dad and no challenge is going to compare to our rela_-/catches himself/ _friendship

Bambi- Wow I can't believe what happened with the water ski but then again it's a water ski not a mud ski

Eddie- I would have done the same thing for Bambi even though her father thinks I'm a skinny twerp

Blair walked down to the stage and Blair waited looked at the campers.

"I don't think I could do it Chris" said Blair faking sickness "What about you ask my mom?" asked Blair and Blair's mother looked pissed off as Blair walked up to her seat.

"How could you do this you little brat?" hissed her mother

"Cause you deserve it mother" said Blair sitting down as her mother walked onto the stage.

"Okay mom you're going to have to drink all twelve shot" explained Chris as Blair's mom started gagging

"On your mark, get set, GO!" yelled Chris as Blair's mom picked up one shot and she swore the leg was moving. She looked at it, closed her eyes, and she drank it!

"Oh my god!" yelled Blair as her mother drank four shots

"I think she's actually gonna drink them all" said Serena shocked

"six, seven, eight, nine, ten, wow lady you're a beast" said Chris as their was only two shots left and Blair's mom face was turning a green color.

"Two more and are you going to do it?" asked Chris

"SHUT UP!" yelled Blair mother as she downed the last two shots.

"And you've won and your going to the final round" said Chris as Blair's mom sat next to her daughter.

"Now Riley it's your turn, you have to win this or Blair will win this challenge" said Chris as Riley walked onto the stage "and your challenge will be to log roll against a Molotov the European log rolling champion for thirteen year but has only lost once to Leshawna last season"

"Woo…" screamed Riley as head off to the dock and on the log stood Molotov and Riley was excited while Blair stood next to him concerned

"And one more thing, the water is infested with Piranhas" said Chris as Riley stepped onto the log

"Riley please be careful" pleaded Blair scared that'll he'll be hurt

"On your marks, get set, GO!" yelled Chris as the log started rolling and Riley was running with ease

"Yay Riley!" yelled Blair as Riley was making the Bear angry.

The Bear was trying to use making tricks such as stopping the log unexpectedly or speeding it up.

"Yes Riley!" yelled his mother and Riley was excited and he looked at Blair who was happy but her mother looked pissed off. Riley thought of an idea that'll make him look good with Blair mom.

Riley stopped running and he dropped into the water.

"Oh my god, Riley why you do that?" asked Blair as he came out of the water with a piranha on his butt.

"That means that Blair and her mom win the cruise and Blair your safe from elimination" announced Chris

"I don't want it none of it" said Blair sternly

"Oh I'll take that" said Blair's mom grabbing the cruise tickets

"You don't deserve it?" said Blair

"Oh yes I do, thank you Riley" said Blair's mom kissing Riley on the cheek and Blair mom walked back to the camp

**Confessional**

**BLAIR WINS!**

Riley- Okay your probably wondering why did I quit or why did I let that evil witch win, it's because what better way to get your girlfriends mom to love you then winning her a cruise

Blair- I can't believe that he did that, My mother didn't deserve that cruise Riley and his nice mom should have won it.

The campers and their parents were walking back to camp when Jason was talking to his father.

"I c-could have t-took that man" said Jason's father in a drunken stumber

"Dad no you couldn't can't you see that your completely drunk and you've embrassed me in front of my girlfriends dad" confessed Jason as he walked away from his father

"Are you leaving me boy?" asked his father

"Dad you're a complete mess, I can't believe they could actually let you come here" said Jason

"Now your going to respect me boy" yelled Jason's father giving him a back hand smack that laid him on the ground

"You came out just like that slut of a mother of yours" Jason's dad said walking away

"How dare you slap your son like that" said Eddie's mother as she'd seen the entire scene and sat on her knees to check up on Jason

"Mind your business bitch" said Jason's father and Jason was furious

"Don't you talk to her like that!" screamed Jason was he was got to his feet and he was about to punch his father when Bambi's father stopped him.

"C'mon it isn't worth it son" said Bambi's father as he held back the crying Jason

"Just like I thought your just a c-coward" stumbled Jason father

""He isn't coward!" yelled Bambi

"No you're the coward, you're the one that find behind liqour to face the fact that you're a deadbeat and the one person that still loves you, you drive them" said Eddie sticking up for his fri-enemy.

"No you don't know what your talking about" cried Jason's dad

"Oh please men like you don't deserve son like Jason because Jason's a great son" said Bambi

"No I think you need a time out mister" said Bambi's father handcuffing Jason's

"W-what y-you cant d-do this?" yelled Jason's dad

"Jason it's up to you" said Bambi's dad

"You don't have to do it honey" said Eddie's mom

"Lock him away" Jason said looking away not seeing his father sad face as Bambi's dad dragged him away and Bambi and Eddie hugged him.

Meanwhile over at the Mess hall, Serena's father was eating a big bowl of ice cream.

"Hey!" said Serena walking in the mess hall looking a very sadden father

"Hey munckes" said her father looking down.

"What's wrong dad?" asked Serena as she grabbed a spoon and started eating

"It's nothing" muttured her father

"Dad I know you, something wrong if your eating a bowl of cookie dough ice cream" said Serena

"It's just that I feel like I let your down" confessed her father

"What you could never let me down" said Serena

"C'mon Serena, I didn't even let you try to do your own challenge" said Serena's father

"So what I didn't really care, it's not like I was dying to fight an Alligator" laughed Serena

"It's just that I can't see your get hurt"

"But dad you have to remember I'm not a little girl anymore"

"I know, it's just that you'll always be my little girl but I think that its time to let your grow up" said Serena's father with a smile

"So does that mean I can take off this hideous sweater, Dad seriously I do have boobs" said Serena and he laughed "Yo what ya doing my ice cream?!" yelled Chef

"I think it's time to run!" screamed Serena as her and her father grabbed the ice cream and ran out the mess hall.

**Confessional**

**One Family dissolves while one family unites ;]**

Jason- _/crying/ _I had to do it, maybe he'll finally get better or he'll rot in prison but both will help him hopefully be better

Bambi- I think Jason has so much courage to put his father away and I think my father started liking Eddie _/smiles/_

Eddie- Of course I was going to stand up for Jason and what crazy is that Bambi's father said that he had respect for me

Serena- I love my father and I know I might have looked like a brat but I love him and now I don't have to wear these hideous sweaters _/throws it off/_

While Serena ran away from Chef and Jason's father was on a one way trip to the penhouse, Blair was fixing her hair in the bathroom.

"I can't believe he did that" she said to herself as he fixed a starnd of hair before starting to walk out the bathroom when her mother walked into the bathroom.

"I can't believe what you did today Blair" said her mother shocked

"What that I made you pay for everything that I made you do" said Blair

"Blair, have I really been that bad of a mother?" asked her mother

"What mom are you serious right now, when I wanted a white Christmas when I was seven your boyfriend Clause, left blow everywhere, and don't even get me started on the vacation" said Blair

"Okay I know that I haven't exactly been the best mother, but I've clothed you, I've given you everthing you've ever want, I think I've been nothing but bad to you" said Blair mother

"I don't care about the clothes, or the partys, or the money all I ever wanted was a mother something that you'll never be" said Blair

Meanwhile Riley was walking to meet Blair.

"Blair, Blair where are y-?" he asked until he heard arguing coming from the girl bathroom so he walked over to the bathroom window and peeked.

"Oh please Blair save me the gulit trip" said Blair's mom

"Mom you need gulit trip, I blame you for what I am" said Blair getting tery eyed

"What have I made you?"

"You've made me into this evil bitch, you've ruined the way I see people and I'm emotionall wreck because of you"

"Oh please" said Blair mom

"You want to know something mother, I'll never consider you my mother because you've never been that for me" said Blair as a tear came down

"Okay honey, but can I say something as a friend, your looking a bit chubby" said Blair mother as she walked out of the bathroom and Blair looked in the mirrior as she cried out and she walked into the bathroom stall and started throwing up.

Riley saw his girlfriend throwing in up and he was walking away when Blair's mother came out of nowhere.

"Hello Riley" she said

"Hi Blair's mom" Riley said

"Were you listening up on us?" she asked

"Um, yes" confessed Riley

"So you saw what a little brat my daughter is and I just wanted to tell you that it might be a fun and lovey dovey now but you wait soon she'll drive you insane and you'll think that you can handle her but she'll show you other wise" said Blair's mom

"She would be like that?" Riley said trying to defend her

"Really honey, your just getting your way into disappiontment" said Blair's mom walking away into the night as he kept his head down

**Confessional**

**Bye-Bye Parents!**

Bambi's dad- It's was a pleasure being on this show, it was nice seeing my daughter after a month of not seeing her and I hope that she brings in the million

Eddie's mom- _/crying/ _I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because I'm so happy that Eddie become such a great young man, he reminds me so much of his father and I really think that Bambi's sure a great girl for him

Serena's dad- It's going to be hard not seeing her for another month but I know she'll be good here surrounded by great friend. She grown so much since I last saw her and even though she's growing up she's always be daddy's little girl

Ian dad- Ian has made me so proud. He's become so grown and it reminds me so much of my father and it's crazy to see how mature he's become. Once piece of advice I want to give my son is "Don't let that one go" _/winks/_

Annaleigh- Aw I'm going to miss her, Can you believe that she's seriously became smarter _/lookes amazed/ _I know right

Blair's mom- I think that my daughter and me have hit a rough patch in our relantionship _/looks sadden/ _I just want my daughter back.

The camper fire was raging and the parents were gone expect for Tory's and the camper looked around as it was getting down to the wire and anyone one of them could be going home tonight

"Hello campers and welcome to the seventeenth elimination ceremony and the only person that save from the dreaded Dock Of Shame will be Blair" said Chris as Blair got up and got her pendant

"The next camper to be safe from elimination will be Jason" said Chris as the other campers clapped

"Now Eddie come get your pendant" said Chris giving the nerdy teen his pendant

"The next person to receive a pendant will be Bambi" said Chris giving Bambi her pendant"Now P.J. come get your pendant" said Chris as P.J. grabbed his pendant

There was five campers and only two more pedants left

"Now the next camper to receive a pendant will be Serena" said Chris as Serena hugged the remaining campers before getting her pendant

"Now this will be the final pendant of the night, And the final pendant goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Annaleigh come get your pendant" said Chris as Riley, Tory and Ian were shocked as Annaleigh got her pendant.

"Now it's up to **YOU** the viewers to vote to save either Tory, Ian or Riley from elimination, the conclusion to the dramatic elimination ceremony and way more Drama on the next episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris as the bottom three looked at the camera

_(credits rolls)_

__________________________________________________________________

Now I must say this from the top of this letter, **I'm royally pissed off **that pretty much **no one reviewed or vote for eliminations on the last chapter**. Last chapter was to me one **incredible chapter** but **no one reviewd **and quite frankly I don't **feel badly about taking this long to relesea this one**. I still love all of you but if it's the finale strech why not be interested in **who wins**, **who goes home**, and **the relantionships**. **There's so much more drama** that'll happen this season and twist that **I'm making so please, please, review**.

So Back to this chapter, wasn't it crazy.

I can't believe that **Hyacinth was sent home **but it was by request even though I really wanted **Hyacinth to stay** and **originally I thought it would have been Bambi **to leave so Bambi got to see another day and let's up this to rest

**HYACINTH IS NOT A SLUT!**

Oh my god **Tory and Ian **almost **kissed**, I just love those two and I think that we haven't seen the end of them.

Aw **Eddie and Jason scene was so cute** because they really do make such great friend

I loved writing the getting ready scene with **Serena, Blair, P.J., Annaleigh and Riley** from **Cameramen getting pizza to P.J. revealing his concerns towards Blair **and I don't blame P.J. because **Blair hasn't been the most trustworthy person**.

I loved their date because he gave her, her favorite cake and they were about to kiss when **Blair's evil mother came out.**

Can we talk about those parent, they were crazy**, I loved Blair evil mom**, **Annaleigh mom is actually like Annaleigh**, **I loved Tory's fun loving **dad and I would have hated to **be Serena wearing those ugly sweaters**.

Okay **I know that this challenge **wasn't exactly the funest but I loved the scene where **Jason met Hyacinth's wrestler dad**.

& I didn't think **Blair's** **mom had it in her to eat toe jam and cockroach shot** but **that women was determine**

Aw that scene between **Tory and her father was gorgeous** but it was sad that it was cut short by that damn water ski.

And **I love that Ian quit so that he could check up on her**.

Now I can't believe that **Jason's dad smacked him **but you know that **Eddie and Bambi are true friends for stick up for him**

That scene with **Blair was so emotional **it was sad, it that scene **you see why she was such a bitch** but I can't believe that her mom did that to make her throw up which is never the answer.

Now what will become of **Biley**, Who knows but they have **a rough road ahead of them**.

Now it's **three people up for elimination **& it's gonna be a **tough one **

**Ian**

**Tory**

**&**

**Riley **

Also the next challenge will be a **Scanveger Hunt! YAY**

Also I'm making a **new section**, **you guys get to ask me ANYTHING!**

I mean **ANYTHING**, from **original plotlines**, to the **future of some cast members**, **Season 2 **(which is defiantly going to happen ;D), **the losers **& what going on with them and anything really so ask away please, **I'm dieing to give away spoilers HAHA.**

So next chapter is going to be so much fun because we'll have some one revealing their feeling and a **couple gonna go through a rough patch**.

**Have A Nice Week. !!!**


	27. Hunting For Drama!

Hunting for Drama!

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Total Interactive, Jason was about to be the seventeenth camper to be sent home when his girlfriend Hyacinth stepped in and quit the game

_(Show's Hyacinth giving Jason a kiss on the cheek & waving goodbye)_

Leaving Jason a wreck until the last person we expect to comfort Jason, Eddie told him that he would have to work harder now that Hyacinth lost

_(Eddie and Jason laughing)_

While Eddie helped Jason out, Tory was checking up on Ian after his injury and they were extremely close to kissing when Tory teased Ian and told him he'll have to work harder

_(Show's them leaning in, Tory punching him, and her winking)_

Meanwhile Blair was getting ready for her date with Riley and during the commotion, our camera men ordered pizza, P.J. showed his true feeling to Riley hooking up with Blair, and Blair finally off on her date with Riley

_(Show's pizza delivery, P.J. telling Riley that Blair's bad news, and Blair finally get a date)_

Their date was going awesome from Riley getting Blair's favorite cake, to them having an actual conversation but when they were about to kiss , we had one of the biggest surprise emerge on the campers as the campers came to visit

_(Show's Blair's face lighting up and them rolling on the ground and Blair's mother)_

The parents gave us a glimpse of what the campers life were like before Total Drama Island from Serena's overprotective father to Jason's troubled father and well we exploited that as we made the families work together on the season one favorite Wheel of Misfortune

_(Show's the parents in their cabin, Serena's dad covering Serena and the campers and parent shocked as they looked at the wheel of misfortune)_

We went through Piranhas, Solving Pie, Piñata Diaper, Purple Nurples, Gator Wrestling, Toe Jam, and Having to fight your girlfriend dad which Jason didn't do

_(Shows the campers doing the respect challenge)_

Then it was the final four Tory, Ian, Blair, and Riley for immunity and a cruise and it was Tory's turn to face the wheel and she had to water ski on mud and Tory and her dad were doing great but after a moment of celebration the water ski broke send Tory's dad straight to the medical tent and with that Ian quit to check up on Tory

_(Shows Ian, Tory, Blair, and Riley looking at each other, Tory flipping grabbing flags, Tory's dad looking back proudly, and Ian quitting)_

Riley and Blair were left and after twelve cockroach shot by Blair's mother, Riley had to log roll against a champion bear and after being close to winning, he quit for that Blair could go on a cruise with her mother

_(Show's Riley quitting and a piranha on his butt)_

But after the challenge was where the drama began when Jason sent his own father to jail after Jason's dad hit him but not before Eddie and Bambi defended Jason!

_(Shows Eddie and Bambi defending Jason and his dad being taken away)_

Also Blair finally confronted her mother about all the damage she caused to her daughter even causing Blair to throw up and Blair's mother told Riley that he can could never be with her daughter

_(Show's Blair crying, throwing up and Blair mom talking to Riley)_

But now it's three of Total Drama Island's fan favorite Ian, Tory, and Riley on the chopping block and something tells me that this episode will be a good one on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

__________________________________________________________________

The bottom three were awaiting for Chris to tell them who was going to get eliminated from the island forever. The campfire was raging high and the other campers looked worried.

"The next camper saved by you the viewers is **Tory**, come get your pendant" said Chris as Tory kissed Riley on the cheek and hugged Ian before she got her pendant and sat with the rest of the campers

Now it was two great campers up for elimination and whoever would leave it prove great strain on two relationships and it'll really break one person heart

"Well we have next results and the eighteenth camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Island with be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Riley, sorry dude but it's time to walk the Dock of Shame" said Chris as Ian hugged Riley and got his pendant and Blair's face dropped.

She couldn't believe that her boyfriend was just voted off and that Tory gets to keep her boyfriend.

Riley looked at her and she broke down, she ran over to him and hugged him.

"What am I suppose to do without you?" asked Blair crying messing up her mascara

"Please don't cry Blair, It going to break my heart to see you cry" said Riley as he lift her chin up and gave a sweet peck on the lips

"I don't want you to go" said Blair

"You didn't say anything the last time I left" Riley said with a smile and Blair laughed "You see that's why I love you because even with Mascara all over your face, your still beautiful to me"

Blair hugged Riley again and he gave her a kiss on the forehead and the rest of the campers came.

"Dude" said Jason as he pat his friend on the back "I can't believe that your going"

Then P.J. hugged his friend and P.J. started crying "I cant believe that your leaving"

"Can I ask you a favor?" asked Riley as P.J. looked at him

"Yeah anything" said P.J.

"Please take care of Blair, I know that you can't stand her but please keep an eye on her for me" pleaded Riley and P.J. nodded his head

"I'll tell Maddie how good your doing" said Riley as he saw Bambi crying and he hugged her tightly as they were extremely close ever since the first episode.

"I'm going to miss you Riley" whispered Bambi as he hugged her then he hugged Serena and Annaleigh.

"Well Riley, it's time to walk the Dock of Shame and Board The Boat of Losers" said Chris as the energetic teen walked to the boat and board it.

"Noooo…. Wait" yelled Blair as she ran to the boat and she kissed Riley passionately as the boat started to move. She smiled and he smiled and then he was off

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Aw, I can't believe that he's gone**

Blair- _/crying/ _I can't believe that that he's gone, I really miss him, I know that I originally hated him but c'mon I hated everyone but that boys stolen my heart and now he's gone while Tory and Ian stay together

Serena- I don't know what's going to happen but lets just say that Riley really turned down the bitch-o-meter in Blair and something tells me it's about to rise up again

P.J.- How does he expect me to take care of her, I don't even like her, she's crazy and mean

Ian- I can't believe that Riley went home, I was sure that it was going to be me and he really didn't deserve to leave like that

Bambi- There goes one of the greatest people I've ever met

__________________________________________________________________

While walking back to the cabins, the campers were pretty downed.

"I can't believe that he was left" said P.J. as he walked with Jason back to camp

"First Hyacinth, then Riley, it just shows how close to the finish we are" said Jason until they felt themselves pushed aside by Blair who stormed off angrily

"Looks like the bitch is back" muttered Jason as P.J. rolled his eyes

"Well at least Riley didn't make you promise to take care of her" P.J. said carelessly and Jason stopped shocked

"What?" asked P.J.

"He told you to take care of her" Jason repeated

"Yeah, he made me promise and I said yeah" said P.J. and Jason started laughing

"No offense P.J., you'll be better off taking care of the rabid bear than Blair" said Jason in-between laughs

"Aw, thanks" said P.J.

"But really, You don't even talk to her" said Jason

"Exactly what am I suppose to tell her, Oh your boyfriend just left but you know he told me to keep an eye on you" said P.J.

"I don't know man, but I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now" said Jason and P.J. shook his head at the sky.

Meanwhile Eddie and Bambi were sitting on the front steps of the boys cabin.

"I can't imagine what'll happen when you get eliminated" said Eddie

"What makes you think you won't get eliminated before me?" asked Bambi and he smiled

"But I can't believe how far we've come from the whole virgin thing to Jason and Hyacinth but we're still together" said Eddie and Bambi kissed him

"Do you remember the first time that we really hung out?" asked Bambi remembering the awake-a-thon

"Oh what was it in the mess hall_(Bambi punched him) _Nah it was during the awake-a-thon" laughed Eddie "Can you believe that I was actually scared to talk to you"

"No your lying, I wasn't that scary was I?" asked Bambi curious

"No, it's not that it was that you were so beautiful and it was Annaleigh actually that gave me the courage to talk to you" said Eddie and Bambi was shocked

"Annaleigh really I would have knew" said Bambi

"Yeah, she actually bought the vine gloves that I gave you with her dad's money" confessed Eddie remembering that night

"Well I love those gloves and now I have to thank Annaleigh" said Bambi

"Yeah, well I wasn't suppose to tell you so I'll appreciate if you didn't tell" said Eddie with a sly smile.

"Okay just this once I'll forgive this once" said Bambi with a smile

"Thank you for being this beautiful girl that I'm in complete blinding love with" said Eddie

"And thank you for being such a dewb" said Bambi and Eddie looked sad "A dewb that had changed my life for the better" and Eddie laughed until Bambi grabbed him and started making out with him.

"Aw are they just so cute" sighed Serena as they looked at the kissing couple

"Yeah, they are" said Annaleigh with a big smile

________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Aw, they're so cute together?!**

Annaleigh- I'm so happy that I've helped these two become one of the cutest couples on Total Drama Island

Bambi- I didn't know that Annaleigh did that for us and man all along I just thought she was a stupid Blair groupie, guess I was wrong

Eddie- I still can't repay Annaleigh for what she did for me and I owe my happiness

__________________________________________________________________

"Hey Tory!" yelled Serena as they saw Tory walking away

"Hey Serena, Annaleigh, what's up?" asked Tory

"Well where were you going?" asked Annaleigh

"Okay since when have we been on a need to know base?" asked Tory sarcastically

"Since you got your eye on Ian again" said Serena and Tory laughed

"I don't like Ian, can a boy and a girl be friends without making out or a relationship" asked Tory

"Not unless the guys gay" said Serena and Annaleigh laughed

"Okay then Ian's gay" remarked Tory walking away

"Not the way he looks at you Tory, he's in love with you" said Annaleigh and for once actually sounding smart making Tory stop

"And you Tory, I haven't seen you look at anyone like that since Todd" said Serena and Tory turned around to see the two blondes looking at her.

It was true what they were saying, ever since Todd left Tory and Ian having really been playing a game of cat and mouse, and even through Tory choosing Todd and Ian picking Hillary, They've completely been in love with each other.

"So were you going to meet Ian?" asked Serena

"Yes, at the Dock" said Tory and Serena and Annaleigh smiled

"Okay it was to talk, don't get ahead of yourself" said Tory

"So I want to know, so do you want to go out with him" said Annaleigh

"I don't know, we've gone through to much" said Tory

"You two are so hot and cold" said Serena

"What?" asked Tory

"You guys like each other, then you hate each other" said Serena

"I think that so cute though because all great relationships been like that Romeo and Juliet, Tom and Jerry, Dolce and Gabana shoes and me" said Annaleigh

"Tom and Jerry hated each other" said Tory confused

"Woo what show were you watch?" asked Annaleigh

"Forget about Tom and Jerry, so it's up to you Tory, wait for Todd when you see if or take Ian" said Serena and Tory , a furious Blair was walking back to the Dock where her boyfriend had just been sent to the playa des loser and unfortunately Ian was already waiting for a different girl.

"I hate this, I can't believe that he's gone!" yelled a voice as it came toward the dock

"What the-" Ian looked back and found Blair crying as she stopped after looking at Ian.

"Just great exactly the person I wanted to see" said Blair

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Ian

"Yeah like you care" said Blair angrily

"Okay if I didn't care why would I ask you" said Ian

"Well it's all your fault that my boyfriends gone, you should have been the one of that boat" said Blair

"Wow Blair that's harsh" said Ian

"What you want me to say sorry" said Blair rudely

"Blair, I don't think this what Riley wanted for you" Ian said and Blair broke down as she started crying on the ground

"I can't believe that he's gone" she confessed through tears

"Guess what most of us will get eliminated soon who knows I might be the next one or maybe you'll leave but that's the beauty about it, the fans have our future in there hands" said Ian and Blair hugged him unexpectedly

"Ian I've forgotten how charming you are" said Blair through a laugh

"Well thank you Blair, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" Ian said and she laughed

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**A bad thing followed by a nice one ;]**

Blair- I don't know why I'm so mean to people, Maybe because of years of not having my mother in my house, maybe it was the ridicule of my classmates, or maybe it's because every guy that I've like been unceremoniously kicked off the show but I have to learn to stop pushing away the people closest to me

Ian- I really do respect Blair, okay at first she wasn't exactly my favorite friend and god knows that Tory and her couldn't stand each other but she really grown during this and I feel that Blair was just an obstacle that made my friendship with Tory grow

_________________________________________________________________

"So you're telling me that Riley and you didn't go that far?" asked Ian

"Yeah, I really felt different with him and don't get me wrong I loved Liam and you weren't half bad _(Ian laughed) _but with Riley, I think he actually loved me"

"So you said, I wasn't half bad" joked Ian

"Hey don't think you'll ever get this again" Blair said as Ian started standing up

"Hey where are you going?" asked Blair

"Well I was suppose to see someone but they must have been caught up with something?" shrugged Ian

"Was it Tory?" muttered Blair

"What?"

"Was it Tory" asked Blair looking at him

"Why does it matter if it was her?" asked Ian

"All I'm saying is that she's good for you" said Blair

"What?!" Ian chocked on his words as he knows that Blair and Tory didn't like each other

"She's good for you and that's all I'm saying" Blair said as she kissed Ian on cheek before walking back to the cabins and Ian looked at her shocked.

The night fell and everything was alright between the campers and while everyone was sleeping Chris was prepping for what would be one of the most emotional challenges of this season.

The sun was rising over the gorgeous Caribbean ocean and the campers were deep in their sleeps.

The boys were asleep and they looked deliciously cute.

"Hyacinth" bumbled Jason in this dreams until they heard the loud rumbling of an airplane engine and Jason dropped off his bunk

"What is that?" asked Eddie as he put on his glasses

"Hello campers, it's time to wake up" yelled Chris through his megaphone while he drove the rickety airplane

"I really hate that man" said Ian as the boys walked outside in there pajamas.

Outside were the girls in only there pajama and they looked so pretty half asleep and some girls like Blair looked like they were headed for a fashion show while girls like Tory were wearing a varsity shirt and gray panties.

The winds of the airplane was so strong that the cabins were shaking and some parts were coming off and Annaleigh flew off.

Chris landed the rickety plane and he got out to nine pissed off, under slept teenagers

"What is it?" asked Blair angrily

"Well, you guys have a challenge today" said Chris genuinely scared of Blair "And It's a good challenge"

"A good challenge for you is a horrible one for us" said P.J.

"Hey C'mon you old grumpies, you should be happy that you only have a few weeks with me left" said Chris as the campers started walking back it to there cabins and Jason slammed the boys cabin before Chris finished his left.

"What a tough crowd" said Chris

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**These Kids can't get off this island fast enough!**

Jason- Okay I can't wait…

Ian- To get off this…

Annaleigh- Stupid _/flips hair/_

Tory- Animal infested, Hot mess of an ..

Blair- Island and I swear I've lost like twenty pound just off the….

Serena- nasty, inedible, rancid "food" but I can't wait to leave so that

P.J.- I can see Maddie again, baby your always on my mind _/smiles/_

Eddie- But I'll actually miss this island _/struggling laughter/_

Bambi- Syck_ /sticks out her tongue/_

__________________________________________________________________

The campers left their cabins and they looked pretty extremely bored as they sat down in the bench of the peanut gallery.

"So today your challenge will be-" started Chris

"What fighting a bear, or having fight you girlfriends dad, or even better dangling off a cliff" Jason said sarcastically

"Okay I know I've made you guys do some dangerous thing but today you guys will be in a scavenger hunt for some items that are extremely close to you guys" said Chris with a devious smile

"What kinds of things?" asked Serena standing up with her arms crossed

"I won't say but all will be revealed" said Chris as he passed out scrolls and the campers opened the scrolls to find it showing a picture of a person close to the campers in the case of P.J. and Jason, Maddie and Hyacinth and there forth.

"And one more thing, I wouldn't want to be one of the last three to get here" said Chris with sly smirk as he walked away

"What did you get?" asked Annaleigh to Serena

"I got Mark's hat" said Serena shocked that they were able to take it off

"What about you?" asked Serena

"Oh, I got Meaghan makeup" Annaleigh lied as Serena walked away

And Annaleigh looked at her scroll to find Alex face on her scroll.

"I saw that" said a familiar voice from behind her and she jumped as she turned around and saw Blair looking sternly

"What, I did do anything"

"Annaleigh, don't lie to me, I can't believe that you haven't told her that you went further that just making out with Alex"

"Blair, I don't think she needs to know that" Annaleigh said as she walked away from a shocked Blair

"I think she just told you off" Jason said mockingly behind Blair and Blair turned around and glared at him

"Don't you have something to steal or graffiti?" she asked

"Don't you have someone's life to ruin?" Jason asked and she stormed off

"Jason don't make her angry" plead P.J. from behind him

"She needs to learn that being a fire breathing dragon to everyone isn't cute" said Jason as he walked away and he stood alone.

"Hey you look like your about to me sick" said Tory as she walked across him

"Do I really?" he asked with a weak laugh

"What's wrong?" she asked and he told her everything from Riley asking him to take care of Blair, Jason laughing at the idea, and the argument that just happened between them.

"I would really hate to be you right now" said Tory looking at him sympatically

"If Maddie was here, he would know just what to say I feel like I'm about to have a mental break down" P.J. said as he sat down on the ground and Tory sat down right next to him.

"So why do it if you don't want to, just tell them to f off" said Tory with a laugh and P.J. smiled

"You know, you're right, I'm tried of being the one everyone can count on" said P.J. standing up and he lift Tory up

"Thank you for the talk" he said as he hugged her and he was off.

"Your welcome" Tory said as she walked away

Meanwhile Eddie was walking to the Dock so that he could grab a canoe to Boney Island.

"You too?" Jason asked as he was pushing a canoe into the water

"Yeah, it's Bambi's" Eddie said with a smile

"Hyacinth" Jason said "Hey c'mon I'll give you a ride"

"Really?" asked Eddie happily

"Yeah hurry up" Jason said as Eddie jumped on the canoe and he started rowing.

"So what of Hyacinth are you looking for?" asked Eddie

"It's funny but I'm looking for her favorite green tea" said Jason blushing "But what you looking for?"

"Well I'm looking Bambi's vine gloves" said Eddie

"Hey I never said thank you for what you say to my dad" said Jason scratching the back of his head

"What?!" asked Eddie flabbergasted

"I wanted to say thank you"

"It's okay, I didn't need that but your father needed to see what a great guy you are" said Eddie and Jason smiled

"Your not half bad" laughed Jason

Meanwhile Blair looked at her scroll that had Riley laughing face on it and it showed that he had to look for a love letter in one of the caves.

"Why did they have to make me look through the caves?" she asked herself as she walked around in flip-flop finally learning that walking in the woods with high heels isn't exactly the best idea.

"Hey B!" yelled Serena from behind her and Blair grinned,

"Hey S, I'm absolutely dieing here, I don't know where to find Riley's letter" said Blair as they looked at the map

"Well Mark's hat is around there so we could go together" said Serena as they walked

"So do you still have feeling for him?" asked Blair

"Who?"

"Mark, the stupid quarterback that your were totally swapping spit with" said Blair and Serena blushed

"Yeah, I think of him, I think of him a lot but you know things with him and me didn't exactly end all that well, I still can't believe that I let him go" said Serena

"But wasn't he going out with that nerdy girl Abigail" said Blair thinking as the two gorgeous girls walked in the cool jungle of Thunder Island after the afternoon sun was making the island a unbearably hot place.

"Blair her name was Abby, and yeah that's another thing I feel horrible for" said Serena remembering that Abby and Mark were deeply in love until she came between them. Serena never meant to steal Mark away from Abby but she'd fallen in love with the Jock one day when she was crying on the dock.

She was crying on the dock because she was home sick and she'd really missed her younger brother.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked the cute Jock that would one day be her boyfriend

"Nothing I'm just having a really bad day" Serena said in between tears as Mark sat down next to her

"I know what you mean, after having that food fight, I'm just dieing to take a shower" said Mark with a smile that Serena could help but return "You see that's the Serena that I want to see"

" And you really need a shower, I could still smell some of Chef's atomic chili on you" said Serena

"Oh yeah, the one that got smack in the eye with a wiener" Mark said and she gasped and he smiled

"Well I see that you and Abby have been getting pretty close" said Serena looking off into the gorgeous purple sunset

"Yeah, I don't know but I really like her, she's actually smart and cute" said Mark and Serena rolled her eyes

"What, I'm not smart and cute enough for you?" asked a joking Serena

"Yeah you are but I'm not into other boys girls" said Mark

"And I'm not into other girls boys" said Serena as she leaned close to his face and he looked into her eyes and she looked into his eyes

"I'm sorry, I have to go" said Mark

"If things don't work out with her, I'll be waiting" said Serena and Mark eyebrow rose and a smirk came over his face as he walked away.

"Hey, S, are you there" waved Blair in front of the blonde as she was deep in thought

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Uhmm, you looked like if someone teasered you or something" said Blair as Serena smiled and followed Blair.

_________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Ahh, the magic of the flashback!**

Blair- I don't know but something came over Serena and she just looked like she was having a stroke or something

Serena- I really miss him because he was awesome and sweet and I can't believe that I actually cheated on him but I was in a really difficult place in my life _/smiles with tears flowing from her eyes/_

____________________________________________________________________

P.J. was in the woods walking with Tory as they looked for Ian surfing wax and Maddie's Burberry Touch.

"I want Chris got this away from Maddie, that's like his fave scent, I bet you he's freaking out" said P.J. "I miss him so much"

"Aw, I miss Maddie too, I miss everyone that's left" said Tory "Well not everyone, especially not that crazy bitch Hillary"

"Yeah I don't really miss Jamie, hope that he's in a good mental hospital somewhere" said P.J. and they laughed

"What did you ever find in him?" asked Tory

P.J. thought back to a time when Jamie and him were extremely happy together and they'd been really good for each other. But back then P.J. was a very bad kid and Jamie was the only that could try to control him.

"Hey baby" P.J. said to Jamie as Jamie was reading a book under a tree and the sun was coming down.

"Hey, how was practice?" asked Jamie as he kissed P.J. as he sat down

"It was killer, Coach kept telling us to run laps and tackle those dummies" said P.J.

"And you couldn't shower before you came to see me" smiled Jamie

"I thought you licked the manly musk" said P.J. kissing Jamie's neck

"I never said that but since you're here" said Jamie with his eyes closed

"Hey you guys want to get a room" said Claire, a classmate of theirs and Jamie flipped her off

"I really missed you baby" said Jamie as P.J. sat down and took out some weed and he started making a blunt.

"What are you doing P.J." asked Jamie sternly

"I'm just making a blunt, babes I haven't smoked all day" P.J. said kissing Jamie on the lips

"You know how I feel about that" Jamie said putting down his book

"C'mon Jamie stop being such a hard ass" said P.J. as he lit the blunt

"So you're really going to do that while you're here with me" Jamie said looking disgusted

"Why can't I just smoke in peace without having to hear you nagging me" said P.J. harshly

"Okay-Jamie stood up- I'll just leave you to your pot" said Jamie

"Babes c'mon I really want to hang out with you" P.J. said looking at Jamie shocked

"I didn't come here to hang out with a high P.J., baby you need to quit that because I can't be with you while you do that" said Jamie with tears flowing from his eyes

"What be a bitch, you know you'll be back again" said P.J. sitting back on the tree and he smoked his joint

"Wow I can't believe that you were like that" said a shocked Tory

"Yeah, I was really bad to the people that cared about me the most especially Jamie, two days after that was when Jamie found me making out with the random girl and we broke out"

"Wow that harsh" said Tory as they walked in the woods

While Serena and P.J. were remembering harsh times, Ian was struggling to find something extremely close to Tory, her dumbbells.

"How can I do this?" asked Ian to himself as he looked around because his letter showed Ian's face and a map that shows the Dock.

He looked around to find something that could let him breathe underwater and he couldn't find anything. He remember that Chef kept straws in the mess hall and he ran out to the mess hall. Al he could keep thinking about was Tory that he barely saw Annaleigh running as the two teens bumped into each other.

"Ow, Ian didn't you see me running" said Annaleigh rubbing her cheek that the buff surfer bumped into her

"Oh I'm sorry Annaleigh, but I really have to go" said Ian standing up and helping Annaleigh up to her feet

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Annaleigh

"Over to the mess hall, why?" said Ian

"Oh my god, I'm going to the mess hall to, like we could totally go together" said Annaleigh as she grabbed his arm

"No offense Annaleigh, but I think I should do this by myself" said Ian

"It's okay, I get it all the time" said Annaleigh getting sad and she was on the verge of tears

"Whatever C'mon" said Ian as she cheered up and they were off to the Mess hall.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Annaleigh and Ian: What A Team!**

Ian- Okay I know that Annaleigh isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, Okay she's more like a sand buffer but that doesn't mean that she's not smart.

Annaleigh- Oh my god, he's so nice because I know a lot of people wouldn't have wanted to go with me because they don't think I smart_,/laughs/_ I know right

__________________________________________________________________

Bambi looked at the letter and she looked up. Her letter said that she had to walk up to the highest point on Thunder Island, Thunder Mountain.

Bambi knew that she'd better hurry up because Eddie would most defiantly need the thing that Chris took away, his inhaler.

Bambi thought of how fast she could get up there and she started running up the high hill.

She ran for about ten minutes and she'd only made it a little up the base of the mountain.

"What's up with t-this m-mountain?" she panted as she continued climbing.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Jason had finally made it to Boney Island and boy did it look creepy.

"I never remembered Boney Island looking like this" said Jason as they island's animal life was hollering throughout the island, the leaves looked wicked and Eddie could swear that the vines were moving.

"C'mon lets hurry up because this place is seriously freaking me out" said Jason as the walked into the woods.

"Hey what does your map show?" asked Eddie

"Well It says that Hyacinth's tea is on inside the cave's mouth" said Jason

"Bambi also says that it's in their" Eddie said as they looked at the lake that connects to the cave

"Do you see anyway that we could get over to the cave?" asked Eddie as Jason took of his shirt

"Why don't we swim it" said Jason as ran toward the water and Eddie tackled him

"Hey dude what's up" Jason said as Eddie stood up

"We cant swim it, the water is contaminated" said Eddie as Jason checked it and it looked find.

"Eddie that water looks fine" said Jason annoyed

"Oh take a closer look" said Eddie and Jason looked at the water that had millions of fishes swimming around with their teeth chopping.

"Those my friend are fishes that if you get into the water they'll swim up your penis and eat you from the inside" said Eddie and Jason crawled away from the water

"So how are we suppose to make it across?" he asked as Eddie looked around.

"Hey Blair, I don't think it's in this cave" said Serena as they walked out of the third cave they checked. In the first cave, they were run out by crazy bats and it the second the meet Sasquatchanakwa watching a DVD of Total Drama Island season 1.

"God, I need to find that damn letter" said Blair as she kicked a tree

"Ow MotherF-beep-r" yelled Blair as she grabbed her toe and something started falling through the leaves

"What is that?" asked Serena as she saw the familiar blue cap fall through the tree and Serena beamed happily as she caught the hat.

"This that Mark's hat" asked Blair in between jumps

"Yeah, it is, Oh my god" said Serena as she hugged it

"Okay can we now find that stupid letter" said Blair

"Well, there's only one more cave from what I remember" said Serena as they started walking to the last cave on the island.

Meanwhile Tory and P.J. had found exactly where there items were.

"How are we suppose to get up there?" asked P.J. as he looked up as Ian surfer wax and Maddie's Burberry touch were hanging in a basket. He was oblivious that Tory was already climbing the tree.

"What? How did you get up there" asked P.J.

"You know, I climbed" she said with a smile as she lowered the basket.

"Tory, you know that I love you right" said P.J.

"Aw, that so nice" said Tory as she hugged P.J. but then they heard a growl come from behind them.

"What is that?!" asked Tory as she looked behind them and there were three hungry mountain lions from behind them

"P.J. don't look back okay, at my count just run" whispered Tory "One, two,-_one lions jumps for them_- RUN!" and the two campers ran through the woods with three hungry mountain lions running after them.

"So here's the plan Annaleigh, you're going to distract Chef while I get Alex's guitar and some straws okay" said Ian and Annaleigh nodded in agreement as Annaleigh walked over to the Kitchen's backdoor as Chef slept. Annaleigh knocked loudly and Chef fell out of this chair.

"What do you want?!" asked Chef grumpily

"Hey Chef I just wanted to ask you what do you put in your eggs?" she asked

"What? You really want to know what I do to my eggs" asked Chef teary eyed

"Yeah there so dis- they're really good" Annaleigh lied as she looked behind her and she saw Ian looking around for Alex's guitar. He shrugged and she nodded to the fridge.

"Hey what's up with you girl?" asked Chef while he gave her dirt and pig tails.

"Nothing, it's just that I twitch, I twitch all the time" said Annaleigh sadly

"You poor girl, my great granny had a remedy for that" said Chef as he turned into the kitchen as Ian was unlocking the fridge and Annaleigh started convulsing on the ground.

"Oh my god, we need help" yelled Chef as he ran to the emergency tent.

"Good job, Annaleigh" whispered Ian as he grabbed Alex's guitar and he grabbed a bunch of straws and they ran off to the Dock.

"God, this can't get any worst" said Bambi as she continued to climb and then she saw two trees and she got a perfect idea. She grabbed her sweater and ripped it and made a hammock in between the trees and she pulled back.

"I hope this works!" she yelled as she flew off the hammock through the air.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled as she saw Eddie's inhaler and she grabbed it as she flew in the air but she missed her landing as she flew into the water.

"Crap" she said as she bobbed in the water.

"Wait, I think I see something" said Jason as he ran to a bush where a boat was covered in vegetation was hidden.

"I wonder how long that's been there?" asked Eddie as Jason pushed the ancient boat into the water

'Are you coming or not?" asked Jason as Eddie hoped on and Jason rowed over to the to caves opening where was a wall of seaweed and it was every misty and scary inside the cave.

"Okay well I have to say that I'm not exactly like this" said Eddie as they docked on a beach area inside the cave.

"C'mon stop being such a punk, we're in here already aren't we" said Jason patting him in the back.

The guys into the cave and there the saw it. The vines gripping gloves and the green tea and it looked like someone put a production lamp on it.

"I'd watch out if I were you" warned Jason as he walked over to grab the items

"C'mon Eddie what's the worst that can happen?" asked Jason as he grabbed the thing and the cave shaked a little and then it stopped.

Jason smiled at Eddie and said "Told you nothing would happen" and all of a sudden the cave walls started shooting fire.

"What the f-beep-k" said Jason as the two guys ran to the boat and they were rowing fast when they felt something tug on their paddles

"What could that be?" asked Eddie and as soon as he asked he raised the paddle to find one of the zombies from the Zombie invasion challenge gripping the paddle.

"I thought the zombie were fake!" screamed Jason

"AHH!" yelled Eddie in a very high pitched voice as Jason smacked Eddie's zombie and they rode off out of the cave and onto the island.

______________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Another lie from Chris McLean**

Jason- If I would have known that the zombies were real in the zombie challenge, I would have not sacrificed myself from no one expect for Hyacinth but after that, no one else

Eddie- Why would Chris lie about something so serious like that, what if one of us both bit by those crazy zombies

Chris- Okay I know I should have told the camper that the zombies were real but C'mon you know how many lawsuit's I would have got from that

_________________________________________________________________"No you go in" said Serena as Blair and her were arguing to see which girl would go into the cave

"I'm not going in there" said Blair crossing her arms and shaking her head like a five year old girl.

"Blair, I already have my thing, I really don't have to go in there" said Serena

"Oh yes, you do, I was the one that kicked the damn tree that that hate came down from" said Blair and Serena thought

"Why don't we both go in?" asked Serena and Blair rolled her eyes

"Let's go in" said Blair as the two girls grabbed each other arm and they walked into the scary black cave.

"Oh my god, it is so dark inside this cave" said Serena

"Don't you have a match or something?" asked Blair

"Do I look like a pyro to you?" asked Serena as they looked inside the leaky black cave

"Hey do you feel anything?"

"No do you?"

"Wait I feel a piece of paper" said Serena as she pulled a piece of paper and then Blair stepped on a furry thing.

"GROWL!" they heard

"What was that?" asked Blair freaking out

"I don't know but I say that we get out of this cave" said Serena as she climbed on something and so did Blair

"What is this?" asked Serena "Hey Blair since when were your eyes so small?"

"They've never been small" said Blair touching her face "Serena you really need to shave when we get back to the cabins"

"I did last night" said Serena and they looked down and they were holding on to the bear which ran out of the cave angrily.

"AHH!" yelled the two girls as they gripped on the killer bear for dear life

Meanwhile P.J. and Tory were also running away from three dangerously hunger mountain lions.

"Oh my god, We're so going to die now!" yelled P.J. as they ran

"No we're not P.J." lied Tory trying to comfort the boy and Tory tripped.

"TORY!" yelled P.J. as he stopped and she started to crawl and as one of the mountain lions jumped to attacked her, a big black shadow tackled the lion.

"What was that?" asked P.J. as he ran toward Tory and picked her up. Then the two other mountain lions got in their way and they snarled their teeth at Tory and P.J. until the thing that saved Tory showed up in front of them. It was a golden retriever and barked at the two large cats. They inched forward and the dog snarled at them. The two large cats retreated and the dog walked over to Tory and licked her hand.

"Hey little buddy" said Tory as she hugged the dog that just saved her life

"I can't believe that just happened" P.J. said dropping down on the ground to sit down.

Down at the Dock, Ian was getting ready to get under the dock to find Tory's dumbbells.

"So If you see something, pull on the rope, Okay" said Ian as he showed Annaleigh what to do

"Ian, I get it, I'm not stupid" said Annaleigh rolling her eyes as he dropped into the water

The water was very murky but what would you expect for Chris Mclean. Ian swan down a bit more to see if he could see her dumbbells.

"I wonder how much longer he's going to be?" asked Annaleigh as file her nails as blew her bangs up.

Ian swan and saw one on the dumbbells and as he tried to pick it up, it was far to heavy to pick up, so he swam all the all to the top.

"Annaleigh I'm going to need to you push when I tug on the rope" ordered Ian as he swum down again.

"He's so bossy, I think he's even worst then Blair" said Annaleigh as Ian tied the rope to the dumbbell and tugged it as Annaleigh pulled the heavy item.

"Oh my god, what is that" she asked as she pulled it out to her and Ian's surprise.

"Yes, Annaleigh, you did it!" cheered Ian as Annaleigh jumped up and down.

"Okay, there's one more, do you think you could get it?" asked Ian and Annaleigh nodded as he swam down.

"Hey what is that?" asked Annaleigh as she looked into the horizon and saw a girl on a plank surfing the waves "Who is that?" she asked as the mystery girls dove into the water.

As Ian tied the rope to the second dumbbell, he saw something come from behind him and for a second her thought it was a shark but it wasn't it was BAMBI!

"What are you doing here?!" he mouthed under water

"I don't know" she shrugged and Ian pointed down at the dumbbell and Bambi swan down and pulled on the dumbbell with Ian as they swam together holding the dumbbell.

"What happened?" asked Annaleigh holding the rope

"I got some unexpected help from Bambi" said Ian as Bambi smiled at Annaleigh as they got out of the water and then they saw a boat coming their way.

"Those that?" asked Bambi as they saw Jason swinging a paddle.

"HELP!" yelled Jason as he landed on the dock and he carried Eddie on the dock.

"He needs his asthma pump" Jason said as Bambi pulled it out of her bra and pumped two pumps on her mouth. He still didn't respond to the pumps.

"Did you give him CRP?" asked Ian as Annaleigh was freaking out

"No he was asking for his inhaler" said Jason as he grabbed his head as Bambi opened his mouth and started giving him CRP.

"One two three" counted Bambi as she bent down and she felt Eddie kissing her all the campers started looking confused.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" said Bambi as Eddie stood himself and he smiled.

"I can't believe you dude, you almost gave me a heart attack" said Jason as they all looked at each other and noticed that they couldn't be the last three people and then they started running.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that you snakes are doing this?!" yelled Ian as they ran and Annaleigh fell because of her high heels.

Eddie and Bambi got over to Peanut Gallery and they sat down with P.J. and Tory who were already sitting with a cute retriever.

Jason and Ian both sat at the same time and Annaleigh came close behind them and she was one of the bottom three.

"Sorry, Annaleigh but you're in the bottom three tonight" said Chris as she sat down angrily

"Wait, where's Serena and Blair?" asked Chris as they heard a loud growl and then out of the woods, Serena and Blair were holding onto the Bears head and back.

"Oh my god!" yelled Blair as her clothes were ripped and her hair was a humid mess.

"Hey can some shoot this bear!" yelled Chris as they tranquilizer the bear and they dropped off it.

"Serena and Blair, I'm sorry but you two will be in the bottom three with Annaleigh" said Chris and they sat next to Annaleigh.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**It's going to Serena, Annaleigh and Blair in the bottom three!**

Blair- Oh my god, I'm going to be in the bottom three for the first time ever and I'm actually scared that I'm going to get eliminated

Serena- Wow I'm going to the bottom three once again

Annaleigh- I can't believe that they let me lose even after I helped Ian out. That evil bastard I hate him

_________________________________________________________________

Blair was storming over to the cabin and P.J. to talk to her.

P.J. walked into the girls cabin and she looked at him confused.

"I think your lost, the guys cabin is across from here" mocked Blair

"Actually I'm here because I need to talk to you"

"About what, I barely talked to you" Blair said harshly as she was about walk out

"Why are you so mean?" P.J. asked and she turned around

"What did you say?"

"How dare you, be mean to people, who gives you the right" said P.J.

"I give myself the right P.J., people respect you more when there scared of you then if they see you as they're equal" said Blair

"Blair, you don't rule my life and let me tell you that as long as you act like this you won't be able to be happy and it'll be a while until Riley finally gets tired off you" said P.J.

"What?!" she asked on the verge of tears

"You aren't the only one that lost someone in this completion, reality check I've lost Maddie and everyday I think about him, He's really the love of my life and I don't know what to do without him and everyday I struggle to stay here but I don't quit because he wouldn't want that" confessed a teary eyed P.J. and Blair was at a lost for words.

"I'm so sorry" said Blair regretting what she'd said

'It's okay, but just calm down and I hope you stay" said P.J. as he walked out.

_________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**You Go P.J.!**

P.J.- I know that it was mean of me to talk to her like that but I was so tired of her being so mean to everyone. I didn't know what Riley saw in her but I think I saw it today because for a brief moment I actually think she was sorry for being such a bitch to everyone

Blair- I didn't think P.J. had it in him to tell me off. But something that he said stayed with me that if I continue to be evil I'll lose Riley and it reminded me of my mother and I don't want to be like her and I won't.

__________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Annaleigh was still down next to Serena as this could be the last day for the two friends

"I can't believe that we're in the bottom three" said Annaleigh

"I know, it's so sad that one of my best friends are leaving today" said Serena

"Just between you and me, I hope it's Blair that leaves" said Annaleigh and Serena laughed.

"That's what I love about us, we don't keep any secret between us" confessed Serena as she laid her head on Annaleigh shoulder and then Annaleigh conscious started eating away at her because of her hidden relationship between Alex and her.

"Actually I have to tell you something" said Annaleigh and Serena looked at her

"You know that Alex and me use to have a relationship right"

"Yeah I know that but I don't care because we're still friends" said Serena

"Well did I tell you have I went to three base with him" confessed Annaleigh and Serena's face dropped

"What your lying right" said Serena shocked by what Annaleigh just told her

"I wish I was but I had to tell you if we're going to be best friends" said Annaleigh as Serena stood up.

"Annaleigh how could you not tell me until now, after all the things I've told you about Alex and you know what I'm talking about that's just weird" said Serena as she stood up

"Where are you going?" asked Annaleigh

"I'm sorry Annaleigh but I have to think this over" said Serena walking away and Annaleigh sinking her face into her knees

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Oh my god, Annaleigh slept with Alex!**

Annaleigh-/crying/ I can't believe that I actually slept with Alex but he was so cute with his guitar and his nice lyrics but I think that I actually lost my best friend and I don't think I could ever look at him or her again

Serena- I can't believe that Alex actually slept with her, We were only broken up for a week and it was all over a f-beep-king Ditto, you know what f-beep-k Alex.

__________________________________________________________________

Bambi was walking into the girls cabin where Ian and Tory were laughing and they looked very couple-ly as they played with Lucky, the retriever that saved her.

"Hey Ian, Hey Tory" said Bambi as Ian stood up to head out

"Well, I'll see you later Tory, Bye Bambi -_hugs Bambi_- Bye Lucky Thanks for everything today, I really owe you" said Ian as he walked out

"So, a dog now" said Bambi with a smirk

"Yeah isn't he cute, I don't know how Blair going to react" said Tory

"She'll probably try to make it into a coat" said Bambi and Tory laughed as the dog looked scared

"I have to ask is there something going on between you two?" Bambi blurted out

"No, Bambi there's nothing going on" Tory assured her friend

"It's just that you guys looked so cute together when I walked in and I just wanted to know, I'm so sorry" rambled Bambi

"Well, at least Annaleigh and Serena didn't instigate you about this" said Tory sitting down

"Well it's because you just moved on so quickly" said Bambi saying the thing that many of the viewers wondered about for many episodes

"What?!" asked Tory

"I'm sorry but you were all about Todd before he left and the second he did you jumped on the Ian bandwagon" said Bambi and Tory thought about this.

"I know that Ian's a hot piece of eye candy but Todd and you really had something and it's just maybe that I'm on the Todd bandwagon but you really have to think because you'll be breaking one of their hearts" Bambi advised Tory

"Oh my god, your so right, how could I have done that to Todd" said Tory with tear coming down from her eyes

"Tory, I didn't want to cry, I'm so sorry" said Tory hugging her

"I don't know but I'm attracted to the two guys because Todd and me are so alike but Ian and me have this great connection that sometimes I think that it doesn't compare to Todd" said Tory

"That's what love is, it's one hard thing, but at the end of the day, I think that you'll make a good decision" said Bambi hugging Tory again and Lucky licked her face

_____________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Who will Tory pick: Ian or Todd?**

Tory- I don't know who to pick because each of them has something that I truly love and it's just so hard. I never had a boyfriend before Total Drama Island and now I have to boy fighting to have me, it's just to much. I remembered a time when I use to fight and wrestle with boys but now they want to date me.

Bambi- I hope she picks Todd _/winks at camera/_

__________________________________________________________________

The sky was dark and the stars glittered over Total Drama Island. Camp Thunder was only lit by the lights in the cabins and a blazing fire in the center of the fire pit. The fire gave a mysterious glow onto Chris's handsome features as he stood over the fire as the campers sat down on stumps near the fire. They just taken their turns voting off who they wanted gone and now were nervously awaiting who was going to be leaving between the three gorgeous girls that not long ago all belonged to the same alliance.

"Hello campers, You guys aren't new to what happens at an elimination ceremony, whoever doesn't get a triangle pendant will walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers all the way to Playa des loser where you'll meet the eighteen other loser that left this island" explained Chris Mclean as the fire spit sparks illuminating Chris's face even more as he raised the tray that held the pendants.

"Boom, Boom, Boom" mocked Jason dramtically "C'mon Mclean we've through this too many times, just get along with it"

"Okay geesh, The first pendant goes to … P.J." said Chris as P.J. stood up and got his pendant

"Next pendant goes to … Tory"

"Jason and Eddie come get your pendants" said Chris and the two guys got there pendants

"Now the last pendants will go to Ian and Bambi as they weren't one of the last three to get there" said Chris as he gave Ian and Bambi there pendants

"That means that one of these gorgeous ladies will be up for elimination and that'll mean that some teenage boys will be extremely disappointed to see them go" said Chris "And if I remember correctly, This is Blair's first time up for elimination and who knows will she get eliminated"

"Oh thanks, Chris for putting that out there" said Blair and the camera zoomed back to Chris

"The conclusion to this island changing elimination ceremony and more on the next episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris with a big smile

_(credits rolls)_

__________________________________________________________________

So as you read one of **Total Drama's fan favorite's **got **eliminated once again** and boy was that sad to see **Riley leave**. I know that most of **you voted for Ian **but I had to choose what would be **best for the story** and **that's why Riley left**.

I really **touched up on P.J. in this chapter **because of all the final nine, he really hasn't had **a chance to shine so I gave him **that this chapter from **Jason making fun of his promise to Riley** all the way to **him telling Blair off.**

I actually **really liked this challenge** because it had the camper **fighting for something dear to another person **and I also loved the **Drama **in this episode.

**Bambi finally found out that if it wasn't for Annaleigh**, Eddie and her **wouldn't had happened **and I wonder if **this will create a problem in their relantionship** or just make her **really good friends with Annaleigh**.

I love **Serena and Annaleigh** especially when they confront **Tory about Ian** and **this little exchange happens**

"I don't like Ian, can a boy and a girl be friends without making out or a relationship" asked Tory

"Not unless the guys gay" said Serena and Annaleigh laughed

"Okay then Ian's gay" remarked Tory walking away

**OR **

"I think that so cute though because all great relationships been like that Romeo and Juliet, Tom and Jerry, Dolce and Gabana shoes and me" said Annaleigh

"Tom and Jerry hated each other" said Tory confused

"Woo what show were you watch?" asked Annaleigh

"Forget about Tom and Jerry, so it's up to you Tory, wait for Todd when you see if or take Ian" said Serena and Tory thought

And finally we see some **Ian and Blair**. Those two really **haven't had a scene **together ever since the **Tory vs. Blair wars **and it was cute to see **Ian helping her out** and what was shocking was **Blair saying that Ian should fight for Tory**

Looks like the **campers are getting a bit tired of the island **already but wasn't cute that **Jason was dreaming of Hyacinth**.

I loved the **flashbacks of Serena and P.J. **that it showed **Serena and Mark's first conversation** and **P.J.'s revelation of what a dick he was**.

**Poor Bambi **she had to climb **Thunder Mountain **but she **really smart for making that catapult** but she didn't exactly **land where she was suppose to**.

I loved the **Serena and Blair adventure through the woods**, I really think those **two should get there own show**.

Wow **Eddie and Jason **had to go to **Boney Island **and they actually had to go through an **infested lake **and **fire walls** and **zombies **that Chris McLean said were **interns but really weren't**.

But the **weirdest pairing **was **Annaleigh and Ian **and I decided to put them together because **Ian's always said that Annaleigh was the dumbest girl **and look they really worked well together.

It's so weird how now it's **Blair** (_who's never been in the bottom three_), **Annaleigh and Serena **up for grabs and I really hope that you guys don't vote out **Blair**.

Okay I had to include **Lucky**, **the newest addition to the Total Drama family **because C'mon those **lions were going to kill P.J. and Tory **if **Lucky didn't save them** and I don't think he'll disappear like **Riley's E-Scope **which is still **roaming the island** :D. Also for you people that are always **wondering**, did **Tory forget about Todd**, you finally got **Bambi** to get you guys the answer and I don't know if **I've been bias to Ian and Tory **but I really feel like there meant to be so I don't know.

That'll defiantly be **a situation in season two **if **the three of them qualify**.

This chapter feature **a death**, a death of **a friendship **between **Annaleigh and Serena **but I can't believe that **Annaleigh went to third base with Alex **and they didn't tell anyone!

**Reviewer to Author Questions?**

4evacrazy Question Number One: That's a good question and like I said that's going to be a very **BIG** part of season two because we all want to know about who will Tory choose and I'll just let you know that another girl will make this into a **Love Square**

4evacrazy Question Number Two: Season Two will occur where the movie magic happens and **NO** new campers will be invited for the second season!

4evacrazy Question Number Three: Actually not a lot has changed with Tory because as you know Tory's been a fan favorite, of course I was going to make her get into a big feud with Kimberly and I've always wanted her with either Todd or Ian but I once had a wild idea to put her with **JASON!**

XxXAlwaysADreamerXxX Question One: There's only nine camper **Left!**

XxXAlwaysADreamerXxX Question Two: Actually The Playa Des Loser special will happen in one more episode

Also that's the **first edition** also please ask me for question of **next season **and **this season** and **spoilers**, you guess can seriously ask **ME ANYTHING YOU WANT!**

**Also I love every single one of my reviewers**, I seriously **won't be doing this if it wasn't for you guys **and I love that you've been with me throughout this ride even if your campers been eliminated **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Also please qo to my profile so that you can qet a link it's urgent**

It's a **slideshow** that'll show you what your **characters look like, **Some cute **Riley and Blair **pictures, if you want the **full effect listen to Total Drama's theme song over the slideshow**, it's so cool!

**So bye you guys and enjoy your summer vacation.**

**;]**


	28. Riding Into The Sunset!

Riding Into The Sunset!

"Last time on Total Drama Island" Totally Interactive, It was down to Ian and Riley to be the eighteenth camper eliminated but to everyone surprise it was Riley that was sent packing

_(Shows Riley getting on the boat and kissing Blair)_

But Riley didn't leave until he made P.J. promise that he'd take care of Blair so that we wouldn't completely wreck the island and that would prove to be a problem because P.J. didn't get along with the queen bee

_(Shows Riley making P.J promise & Blair pushing Jason and P.J.)_

In other news, Bambi and Eddie were talking about the first time they ever talked and Eddie told Bambi that If wasn't for Annaleigh, they probably wouldn't have been together

_(Shows Bambi and Eddie laughing and Eddie confessing)_

Meanwhile Tory was going to hang out with Ian at the Dock but she was stopped by Annaleigh and Serena and they decided to finally find out who will Tory pick Ian or Todd?

_(Shows Tory leaving but she's stopped by Annaleigh and Serena, Tory looking confused)_

And in one of the night most shocking moments, Ian gave Blair some useful advice about staying on the island and for one time they actually looked like a good pair and Blair confided in Ian that he should fight for Tory

_(Show's Blair crying, Ian putting an arm on her and Blair looking back talking to him)_

The next day I decided to wake up the camper to the sounds of a airplane and boy they didn't like that at all and I'm starting to think that their tired of the island

_(Show's Chris driving a plane and the campers looking sleepy and pissed)_

But things didn't get better when I made the campers go through a grueling Scavenger Hunt for things that were close to a loved one and while some were easy, other took the campers to Boney Island

_(Show's Annaleigh faking a seizure, Bambi flying through the air, Serena and Blair holding onto a bear, and Jason & Eddie beating up the zombies)_

But Tory and P.J. were faced by crazy killer mountain lions and when it looked like they were about to be cat food, something saved them and that something was a golden retriever that Tory named Lucky

_(Show's a mountain lion about to attack Tory and it gets tackled and then Lucky snarling at the other two and Tory and P.J. hugging Lucky)_

And after having Blair, Serena and Annaleigh in the bottom three, Annaleigh confessed to Serena that she'd slept with Alex and Serena couldn't believe it

_(Show's Annaleigh telling Serena and Serena shocked)_

Meanwhile P.J. was tired of Blair's diva attitude so he told her off and boy was it shocking to see someone finally stand up to the Queen Bee

_(Show's P.J. telling her off about Maddie and Blair at a lost for words)_

After Ian left the girls cabin, Bambi just had to ask the question that's been on the mind of many of Tory/Todd fans "Have you forgotten about Todd" and now we know our answer and it's No and now Tory is in a hard place in her relationship with Ian, Will Bambi and Eddie remain a Total Drama favorite, What will become of Serena and Annaleigh's friendship and Will Blair finally be nicer, I doubt it but this and more on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris McLean as he stands on the very Dock that someone will be walking on tonight.

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

__________________________________________________________________

"The first camper saved my the viewers is … shockingly **Blair**" said Chris as the brunette opened her eyes shocked and the other campers looked at each other

"I was sure that she'd be gone" said Bambi

"Well no one asked you weird one" Blair said as she walked back to the stumps and sat down.

Now it was Annaleigh and Serena up for grabs and Annaleigh looked at Serena who looked at her and smiled

"Well now the nineteenth camper to be voted off of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Serena**, wow that's a shock" said Chris as they looked all looked at each other shocked that such a fan favorite was just eliminated. Annaleigh ran to her best friend and hugged her.

"I can't believe that they voted you off" cried Annaleigh as she hugged Serena tightly and even Blair was crying that her best friend was gone.

"You know I'm actually not angry, there's some people I actually want to see" said Serena as she laughed weakly and Annaleigh grabbed her pendant.

Serena looked at Blair cry and she smiled as she hugged her best friend as she cried her eyes out.

"No not you too" said Blair as she cried

"Blair, I swear I'm so happy that I'm leaving C'mon Playa des Losers" joked Serena

"Hey Can I leave too?" asked Blair and Chris shook his head

"Well you tried" said Serena

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do now that your going to be with Mark" said Blair as Serena hugged her and she moved on to the other campers.

"I can not believe that you got eliminated" said Tory as she hugged Serena

"I know right, it just reminds you that you could leave any minute" Serena said as she hugged her tightly

"Also thank you for everything with Hillary"

"Of your extremely welcome" said Tory and then Serena hugged Ian.

"I'm going to miss you" Ian confessed

"Don't say that you're going to make me cry" said Serena as she fought back the tears and she hugged him tightly

"I'm going to tell Maddie how sexy his boyfriend looks" said Serena as she hugged P.J. and he smiled

"Thanks, I really going to miss you"

"Bye gorgeous" said Jason hugging Serena

"Don't you still have a girlfriend?" asked Serena

"Yeah, Actually could you tell her that I miss her a whole bunch?" Jason asked

"Of course" Serena said kissing his cheek.

"Aw, I'm really going to miss you two" said Serena and she hugged both Eddie and Bambi

"Yeah because you were at least nice" said Bambi as they looked at Blair

"Just give her a chance, she's really not that mean when you get to know her" Serena said as she walked over to the Dock.

"So are you think that mean and you could get dinner?" Chris asked Serena and Serena looked at him.

"Are you seriously, I'd rather go on a date with the bear" said Serena and they showed the bear grinning.

"So I'll take that as a no" Chris said and she gave him a death glare as she stepped into the Boat

"Bye you guys!" Serena yelled as the boat started to drive out of site

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Wow Serena's gone!**

Blair- I can not believe that she's gone, it's crazy how you could be here for one day and then leave the next

Annaleigh- I'm really going to miss Serena, she was always nice and sweet and I'm so glad that she forgave me about the Alex thing

Tory- I really liked Serena, she was always nice and she was nothing like Blair even though they were friend

Ian- Serena was one of those girls that even though she was gorgeous and sweet, she was always humble and We're going to miss her because she'd always make things happier

Jason- Okay Serena was gorgeous but what really made her hot was that she was extremely nice

__________________________________________________________________

As the campers walked back to camp, Ian was walking behind Tory who was walking with Bambi and then he felt an arm come over him

"What's up Ian" said Jason as they walked

"Nothing really, It amazing how Serena just got eliminated" said Ian

"I know dude, but you should be happy"

"Why?" Ian asked confused

"Because Tory's still here" said Jason with a huge grin

"What's that suppose to mean dude?" asked Ian stopping

"C'mon it's not like all of us don't notice that your completely in love with her" said Jason

"It's true!" chimed Blair as she walked by

"Thanks Blair" said Ian shocked

"Sorry Ian but it's true" Blair said as she walked away toward the cabins.

"But what I'm worried about is the whole Todd thing" said Jason as Ian was walking away from him

"What about him" Ian said stopping

"Well you kind of are hooking up with his girlfriend" said Jason

"What?!" Ian said shocked

"Yeah, last thing I remember they never officially broke up" said Jason and Ian looked confused and he left horrible for hooking up with another guys girl.

"But If it was Hyacinth, I would have done the same exact thing you did" confessed Jason

"You would?" asked Ian

"In a heartbeat, and if you want my advice, don't let her go, no matter what happens with Todd, Hillary, Blair. Whoever just fight for her" said Jason as he walked away toward the cabins. Ian stood in the middle of the road and he just smirked as he walked back to the cabins.

Meanwhile Blair was walking back to the cabins after taking a bath and boy did everything seem quite.

"Hey Blair" said Annaleigh as the pretty blonde sat on the cabin steps actually reading a book!

"Hey Annaleigh, is that a book I see?" said Blair surprised

"Why yes, yes it is" said Annaleigh mocking her and then she saw that Annaleigh had the book backwards.

"So why are you reading it backwards?" asked Blair knowing something was up.

"Oh… I just like to read backwards" said Annaleigh with a smile as Blair walked up toward the door.

" Oh you can't go in there" Annaliegh said

"Why the hell not?" asked Blair and as she opened the door and then before Tory could grab Lucky, he flung himself on Blair and they both dropped to the ground.

"Oh my god! Get this off of me, get'em off!" yelled the wrivering girls as the golden retriever licked her face.

"Lucky, stop get off of her" said Tory pulling the heavy dog off Blair and Bambi hugged him.

"What the f-beep-k was that?" asked Blair furious

"We were going to tell you before but we… didn't" said Bambi looking scared

"Blair, he's extremely nice and he's clean and he likes you that why he threw himself on you" pleaded Tory as Blair breathed slowly

"Why is he even here?" asked Blair

"Because he saved my life" Tory said as she hugged Lucky and he licked her face.

"So why do you have to keep him?"

"Because he's cute and I've always wanted a dog"

"So can we keep him?" asked Bambi and Blair started thinking as they looked at her as Annaleigh just came into the cabin.

"I guess so" said Blair and all the girls started clapping and Lucky started barking happily

"But he better not fly on me again because I swear he'll be sleeping outside" said Blair as she got into her bed and started reading her magazine"You see boy now you get to stay with us" said Tory and Lucky smiled up at her

While the girls figured out the whole Lucky situation, P.J. and Eddie were hanging on the boy's cabin steps.

"I can't believe that in a few weeks this whole thing is going to be over" said Eddie

"I know it feels like we've been here for years" P.J. said sipping on some grape soda that Ian stole while he was in Chef's kitchen getting Alex's guitar.

"It's just weird seeing friends, enemies, couples breaking up because of elimination and I know it's a couple of days until maybe Bambi or me could get eliminated" Eddie said looking up

"I know, it was hard seeing Maddie get on that boat and leave but you want to know it gets easier after a while but that hole never leaves" P.J. explained

"I can't imagine how it would be for me being away from Bams" Eddie said

"Once I see him, I'm going to kiss him and hug him" P.J. said with a smile as Lucky ran out of the girls cabin and he ran up to the guys.

"Hey boy, how have you been?" P.J. asked the dog as he nuzzled him

"So this is Lucky?" asked Eddie patting the dog

"Yeah, he's a really good dog and apparently there's mountain lions on this island" said P.J.

"What?"

"Don't ask" P.J. said shaking his head as he walked inside the cabin and Bambi came out looking for Lucky

"Hey Hun, what are you doing out here?" asked Bambi

"I'm not sleepy, just thinking"

"About what?"

"What will happen to us after this whole things over" Eddie said as Bambi sat down next to Eddie and she put his head on her lap.

"Eddie, don't worry about what going to happen because if it's up to me, we'll be together forever" said Bambi kissing his forehead, his nose, and then his lips.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**It only a matter of time…**

Bambi- I know that soon we'll all be eliminated and until it's only going to be one winner but I can't think about being away from Eddie _/shrugged/_

Eddie- I've honestly never felt this way about anyone, it's like when I closed my eyes, all I see his Bambi

P.J.- I know that I win this whole thing so that I could share my winnings with my baby Maddie _/smiles/_

Tory- I'm so happy that Blair let us keep him because Lucky's nothing but a nice dog

Ian- I never thought of it the way that Jason told me _/looks away/ _

Annaleigh- I didn't know I was reading it backwards, sue me

Blair- Okay so I'm a sucker for dogs, but I'm still not going to let in slober me _/crosses her arms/_

Jason- I don't know how Todd's doing but I would be furious if I was him

__________________________________________________________________

Usually morning on Total Drama Island aren't peaceful as you usually have Chris waking up the campers in weird and horrible ways but this morning the campers weren't awaken by Chris.

Blair woke up, yawned and saw that everyone else was asleep so she got up and when to the bathroom and when she came back everyone was still asleep, even Lucky was asleep as he had his paw over his eyes.

Blair smiled and she walked outside toward the Dock where she could relax for a while.

While she was walking to the dock, she saw a familiar shaggy haired bad ass was sitting on the edge with only his drawstring plaid pajama pants.

"I'm just going to go" said Blair as she was walking back

"Nah, come and sit down" Jason said waving at her to sit down next to him.

"So how have you been?" asked Blair ackwardly since this was the first time that they'd actually talked since the Hillary situation

"I've been okay, I've had one of my best friends get eliminated and my girlfriend too and then I've had this really mean girl breathing fire on everyone, but after that I've been great" Jason said with a pout

"Oh I don't need the scarasm ass" said Blair looking at the ocean

"Oh the same way we don't need your attitude Blair" said Jason

"Why don't know half the things I've gone through and why I'm like this" Blair said as she looked at Jason with tears flooding her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to cry" Jason said looking at the ocean "I know what it's like to be angry all the time"

"Atleast you don't have a wild, bitchy, non loving mother"

"Atleast you don't have a drunk, overweight, hillbilly father" Jason said and Blair giggled "You see you look so much better when your not being a bitch" and Blair punched him

"So why are you here?" asked Blair

"I just wanted to think, clear my head you know this game makes people a bit crazy" said Jason sitting down

"Yeah I know how you feel" said Blair "Espeacially now that Chris didn't wake us up"

It was weird that these two were actually having a converstaion because they'd really been form to different ends of the Total Drama ladder but still these two could still get along.

"Well I'm going to get going" said Jason as he stood up and straighten his pants. Blair found herself waiting him to stay for some reason

"So you think we could have more of these talks" said Blair looking at his with a smile

"Yeah, but don't get the wrong idea not in a million years I would be attracted to a girl so spoiled as you" said Jason with a grin

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly attracted to delinquents" said Blair as Jason walked away and she looked at her reflection in the water. For the first time in a while, She actually liked what she saw.

Back at the cabins, the girls were all pretty much awake and they all noticed that the brunette was gone.

"I wonder where she went?" commented Annaleigh as the girls were walking into the communal bathroom

"Hopefully somewhere far from here" muttured Bambi letting her feelings known

"I don't know, but I'm going to take a shower" said Tory walking into the shower and the other two girls walked into there respected stalls.

"Hey so I what was Chris the creep is doing?" asked Bambi as she lathered her head

"I hope that we can relax like this the whole day" said Annaleigh as put a moisterizer on her face and Tory heard a roommm...

"Hey did you guys hear that?" asked Tory as she stuck her head out

"Nope I didn't hear anything" said Bambi and Tory turned off the shower and walked out with her towel wrapped.

"Hello is anybody there?" asked Tory as she walked out on the steps of the bathroom. All of a sudden, Tory saw Chris speeding uncontrollably on a red motorbike and Tory's towel got caught on the handle bar.

"AHHHH!!!!" yelled Tory as she stood naked as she covered herself with her hands and ran back inside

"Oh my god! Hahaha" laughed Blair and Jason as they walked back from the Dock and saw Chris crashed on a tree

"Dude that… was.. AWESOME!" yelled Chris as he stood up from the wreckage, dusted himself off and said "Now this will be your challenge today"

"What ripping off Tory's towel?" laughed Jason

"No, even though that's sure to bring rating, the challenge is bike racing" announced Chris as a fully dressed Tory kicked down the bathroom door.

"I can't believe you would do something like that, you pervert" said Tory trying to get at Chris but Ian, P.J. and Eddie held her back

"Oh no, the producers said that fighting isn't a good look for me" Chris said shielding his face

"Nothing a good look for you Chris" Blair commented as she sat down and started finally her nails as the camp was a noisy mess. Chris and Tory were agrueing, Jason was laughing, Eddie, Ian, and P.J. were trying to calm Tory down, and Annaleigh was asking where she could get a caramel frappicino.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Chef as he threw a knife that nearly sliced Jason's head off

"Man, what gives?" asked Jason

"I've had enough of your guys agrueing, I'm trying to make me cinnabuns and you fools keep disturbing my peace" yelled Chef as he walked away and the campers were quite.

"Okay that was _ackward_" said Chris and Chef flipped him the finger.

_(flashes to the arts and craft lodge_)

"Welcome to the arts and craft lodge" Chris announced as he opened the door. The room was covered in spider webs, the materials looked run down, and oldly there was a skull in there!

"More like the arts and crap lodge" Jason said

"They there's an ulgy little doll that looks like you" said Bambi to Blair and she swat the doll out of her hand.

"Now here you'll find what you'll need to make a kickin' bike, from motor and wheels, to baskets and glitter" Chris said as Eddie noticed something in the corner

"Is that Chef's bike?" he asked as the campers looked at the shiny red motorcycle

"Yeah, he still keeps it here after I told him that it's not that safe to keep it here" said Chris as Jason's eyebrow went up in intrest

"Don't even _think _it" said Tory as she pushed the juvie out of the lodge__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Finally a FAST challenge!**

Jason- Finally a challenge that I can get behind. I use to build bikes all the time. So okay I would steal the bikes for dweebs but the point is, This is something I know.

Tory- I love bikes, C'mon I have a biker dad, this challenge is going to be a piece of cake _/looks around/ _I dedicate this one to you dad.

Ian- Okay I more of a water riding guy but who knows I might actually be good at driving a bike

P.J.- I have to confess something, I never learned how to ride a bike, especially not a motorcycle

Blair- Okay there's no way that I'm going get my hands dirty making some dumb bike and then riding it, I wont do it _/shakes her head/_

__________________________________________________________________

"Oh one more thing, whoever doesn't participate should just pack there bags and catch the Boat of Losers" Chris chimed as Blair as about to protest this challenge but she stayed shut.

"Well lets get to work" said Chris as the campers started grabbing this that looked like what was on the basic bike guide

"I want a pink bike, with glitter and maybe even a basket, wouldn't that be awesome?" asked Annaleigh to Eddie and he just smacked his forehead.

"Hey do you think you could help me?" asked Ian as he saw Tory getting all her pieces in places

"Sure, what to you need help with?" asked Tory as she tied up her hair into a high ponytail. She was wearing a sports bra, some sweat pants, and boy did she look like a tomboy fantasy which Tory quickly pulled Ian out off.

"Everything, yeah everything" laughed Ian nervously

"Okay well get one of the frames over there and I could help you" said Tory as Ian grabbed his frame and walked by Jason and Blair who were looking at the two of them.

"Just look at them, I bet you that they'll be done in minutes" said Blair as she sat down looking at her nails as she tried to make the stupid bike.

"Hey princess, don't you think that you should actually look at the diagram" Jason said as he pointed at the bike diagram and he had a grease smear on his forehead.

"I have a better idea, why don't you just make it for me" Blair said seriously and Jason just looked at her and started to laugh uncontrollably

"Me… Help you… Ha"

"Jerk" said Blair as she went back to attempt to make the bike.

"So I have to insert the seat clamp, _then_ the post" Ian said confused as Tory showed him

"And now you put the handlebars" Tory said with a smile because how adoreable Ian looked confused, she wished that she could kiss him on the spot but she caught herself.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Blair as the grease splattered all over her and the campers laughed at her

"At least I have you so I don't look like that" Ian said as Blair walked by and gave them a "Eat shit" glare.

Tory smiled at him and said "Well lets get back to work"

Eddie walked by P.J. and saw that he was stressing out.

"What's wrong?" asked Eddie as P.J. put his hand through is hand and his hair stayed up because of the grease and Annaleigh giggled.

"What is it now?" he asked nervously

"Well, P.J. you kind of put grease in your hair" Annaleigh commented holding back the giggles

"Great, just great" said P.J. as he stormed out of the lodge and Eddie was about to walk out when Bambi held him back.

"I'll go" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked out

"Did I say something bad?" asked Annaleigh confused and Eddie shook his head.

"Hey P.J.!" called out Bambi after an infuriated P.J. walked out of the lodge and was storming

"P.J., hold up" Bambi said as she finally caught up with him "What's wrong?" she asked holding his face in her hand

"I can't do in anymore" cried P.J. as he tried to hold back his tears but he just couldn't

"What do you mean?" asked Bambi concerned for her friend

"It's like I can't think, I can't make a measly bike, I can't function without him" P.J. said as he wiped his eyes

"C'mon P.J., I know that you can do this, this is so easy" Bambi said trying to encourage him

"Bambi, I couldn't even put pepper in my eggs, that even went wrong, I just can't do anything with Maddie" P.J. said as he sat down on a stump and put his face in his hands "I can't even ride a bike"

"You want to know something, don't give up, I know it might seem like it's the end of the world but it isn't" Bambi said as she crouched down in front of him

"I know it's not but why does it feel like it is?" asked P.J. and Bambi tilted her head

"Because that's what you call love, true and honest love" Bambi said and P.J. looked at her "The love that you feel for P.J., that's true love, that's the stuff they write bout in fairytale and I know this all sounds corny but it's the honest truth" and P.J. smile

"Now I'm not Maddie, but something tells me that he wouldn't have wanted to you quit" said Bambi slapping P.J.'s thigh as she stood up and reached out her hand.

"You know I'm so glad I have a friend like you" P.J. said he took her hand and the two walked back to the lodge where everything was in complete mayhem.

Annaleigh was throwing glitter on a freshly painted pink boike, Blair and Jason were aguring about something and Eddie looked so confused as he read the diagram.

"Blair it's kinky, you have a stiff chain, you have to go back and loosen the chain with about a one-eighth of a turn" said Jason trying to help the stubborn brunette

"I don't need your help"

"Oh yes you do" Jason said as he moved Blair out of the way and did what he told her and magically the chain started moving swiftly. Jason looked at Blair and she looked at her feet

"Uhm" coughed Jason and she rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry Jason, I should have listened to you" Blair said as he smiled

"Now these are cantilever brakes so I guess we should put them in the middle hole" said Tory reaching out to grab the brake at same time as Ian, so they touched each others hand.

"I'm sorry about that" he said as he scrathed his head

"That's okay" Tory said as she went back to work on her bike which she already finished and putting flames on the light blue bike.

"That's a hot bike, Tory" Jason said impressed as he walked by

"I bet you It'll kick your bike sorry little butt" said Tory competitively

"Oh bring it on honey" Jason said roaring his bike into life.

Blair walked over to Jason and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Jason

"I have a propasition for you" Blair said and Jason eyebrow went up

"And what's this so called propasition?" asked Jason

"You help me bulid my bike-Jason started to laugh- and I save your ass from elminiation" said Blair and he rubbed his chin

"How can I trust you?" asked Jason remembering what happened with Meaghan, Chanel and countless other.

"I'm a changed woman, I would never do that to anyone" Blair lied as Jason looked at her and shook his hand.

__________________________________________________________________**Confessional**

**I'm sensing the return of a very bad thing!**

Blair- I know that I've been extremely "_nice_" to everyone, but god knows that's so boring so If I'm leaving, I'm leaving this island with a bang _/smirks evilly/_

Annaleigh- I love the new Blair even though Blair can still be bitchy but recently I've been seeing the old Blair coming back

Tory- To this day I don't consider Blair a friend because I know how quickly she could stab someone in the back

Bambi- Do I trust her? _/Bambi laughs/ _I trust a rattle head snake more than that girl and I heard there not that trustworthy

Jason- Hey, what's the worst that can happen? _/shrugs/ _

__________________________________________________________________

The campers were putting final touches on their respected bikes and boy some off them looked extremely good, or looked like they deserved to be in the trash.

Chris's crew put up on smoke makers and the campers came out through the smoke looking pretty badass. Annaleigh did a hairflip that smacked Blair in the face.

"Well if it isn't my vic-campers" Chris as he looked at the nifty and not so nifty bikes.

"Oh I remember my first bike ride" sighed Eddie

"Yeah I wiped out so bad that my knee bone came out, it was so sick" Jason said and P.J. freaked out

"I flew so hard off my handlebar that I skid for a mile, Skin was hanging off me in chunks" Ian remarked and P.J. cringed

"That's nothing, I popped my arm right out of the socket, the doctors had to slingshot it back" Eddie laughed and P.J. fainted

"Good times" chimed the three guys in unison

Chris looked at Blair's bike impressed "Wow Blair I'm shocked that you actually made such a good bike"

"I know, but who knew I had it in me" Blair said with the fakest smile anyone's ever seen.

"But didn't Jason hel-" Annaleigh said until Blair elbowed her "Ow!"

"Well I have to say nice job you guys, you actually did better than those loser last year" Chris complimated the teens and they were shocked.

"Chris, did you just compliment someone other than yourself?" asked Tory

"Yes, yes I did" Chris said with a smile

Tory and Jason looked the best out of the bikes because Tory's was a light blue bike but it looked extremely tough especially after the flames she'd painted on the sides and seat was patent blue leather. Meanwhile Jason's looked mean as it had a skull in the center of the handle bars. It was a lowrider and it looked like a real chopper.

Then there was Ian and Blair's bike. They weren't exactly bad but they weren't awesome either. Blair's was a gold and glittery bike that any girl would die for and it also had an automatic spitzer that sprayed the rider with perfume and Ian's bike yellow and it was really beachy themed, it had leis and even a tiny hula dancer in the middle of the handle bars.

Eddie and Bambi were also to bikes that fit into the great but now awesome catergory. Bambi's was designed in green and purple camoflouge and it was also a low rider. It was covered in leaves and vines, it looked like it'd better lost in the woods for years and Eddie's was sparkly white and clean with not one smudge of dirt but the weird thing was it had an extra compartment.

But the two worst bikes had to be P.J.'s and Annaleigh because to their own reasons. Annaleigh's was a light Barbie dream car pink and it was covered with glitter and stickers. The poor bike even had basket in the middle of the handlebars and a my little pony tail in the back and then there was P.J.'s. His bike would have been awesome if it wasn't covered in pillows which came from nowhere. The bike itself from what could been seen for patches was shiny and candy apple red.

"Dude what's up with all these pillows?" Chris asked as he see looked at P.J.'s bike

"Just for protection" P.J. said as he put on his helmet

"Okay then, this will a race to the death!" announced Chris and then producer stepped in and whispered in his ear as the campers looked at each.

"Okay I might have exaggerated, it's a race to the elimination" explained Chris as Chef came put in short biker shorts, a leather jacket and what looked like one of Serena's black bras

"Oh my god!" laughed Blair loudly and the other campers joined in

"I don't get paid enough for this shit" Chef whispered angrily "Chris where's my paycheck!"

"In the … mail" Chris lied "So you guys are going to race around the entire island until you reach here-Chris stepped on finsh line- and like last year, the last camper to finish will be eliminated" Chris explained as Tory and Jason started roaring their engines.

"Alright on your marks… get set… paramedics on standby… and drag!" Chris yelled through his megaphone and the campers looked at Chef as he dropped the checkboard bandana. It fell in slow motion as Jason and Tory smiled eagerly, Blair looked nervous, Bambi was laughing, Annaleigh looked confused, Eddie looked focus and P.J. looked terrified. The flag barely touched the ground when Tory and Jason were off! P.J. had trouble getting his bike started and then Annaleigh surprisly had passed Ian.

"What?!" asked Ian as he was currently behind both Blair and Annaleigh.

Right now the order was Tory was in first place, Jason in second, Bambi, Annaleigh & Blair tied in fourth, Ian in fifth, Eddie in sixth, and P.J. in seventh.

"Hey I think you do better that that!!!" yelled Tory back at Jason

"Oh you haven't seen the best of it!" Jason said as he roared his bike and he passed Tory with a cloud of dust that messed up all the other drivers.

But what Jason didn't notice was that Bambi had wrapped a vine on the back of his bike so she was speeding right behind him.

"What is she doing?!" asked Tory as she felt something shoot the back of her bike. She saw that both Blair and Annaleigh spinning uncontrablly and in between them came a determined Eddie and his bike was unexpectedly shooting out gruel!

"Is that illegal?" asked Chef asked Chris

"Nope anything goes in this race, and as our campers smooth pass the first turn, they'll soon be driving through gyser plain" Chris laughed as the camera zoomed back to the action.

P.J. was still riding extremely slow compared to the other campers.

"I can't do this" he said to himself

"Oh yes you can" he heard a familiar voice, a voice that belonged to only one person Maddie.

"Baby is that you?" he asked

"Yes, now P.J. you can do this, don't let your fear overcome you, you could do this" Maddie said and P.J. swore that he was going insane. Maybe it was the heat of the island or the fumes but he heard the one voice he wanted to hear and now he was determined to finish this race. He kicked his gear and lifted his bike and all the pillows came off it to reveal the gorgeous candy apple red bike.

Meanwhile most of the campers were currently on gyser plain. The plain was constructed specifically for this challenge. The ground looked like magma was cooling and they were gyser all around the path as they were throwing water high into the sky.

"Oh my f'ing god" Blair said as she narrowly avoided one of the gysers

"I've never seen this here before" Eddie said amazed as he countined to shoot gruel at Tory, Jason and even his own girlfriend Bambi.

"Eddie, stop it!" yelled Bambi as a gruel shot in Jason in the head.

"Dude, what was that for?"

"It's all fair in love and war!" yelled Eddie as he zoomed by Tory to be in third place.

"Hey what's that big hole?" asked Annaleigh as she drove over to it

"ANNALEIGH NO!" yelled Blair and Ian but by the time they did Annaleigh was already flying in the air because of the jet stream of water and surprisingly it landed in the first place

'Wow that was awesome!" she yelled as she sped up her bike

"How did blondie do that?" asked Jason

"Now did you see that, that's was I call innovative thinking Chef" said Chris as Chef nodded his head.

"Well now it's Annaleigh first, Jason second, Bambi third, Eddie fourth, and Tory fifth with P.J. in last place" Chris said giving the viewers a recap and then in zoomed back to P.J. who was during an actual good job catching up with the other campers. The other campers were about only about half a mile away and he could actually see Ian behind him.

"What are these thing?!" he asked himself as he swayed between gyser that were epurting between all around him.

"Oh S-beep- I way going to say Snap" P.J. said at the screen as his horn when when off.

__________________________________________________________________**Confessional**

**Gysers, Gruel, & Chris oh my!**

Blair- Okay I know that we've a couple of wild challenges this season but nothing compares to this one, from the geek throwing gruel at us to gyser, what Chris trying to do, get us killed? _/looks scared/_

Jason- I loved this challenge, it was sort of rush this challenge gave me

Ian- I didn't like this challenge one bit, I'm not an earth person, I would rather be out surfing that this

Bambi- What that suppose "All fair in love and war" so it's okay to throw gruel at your girlfriend

__________________________________________________________________

Now it's my the final turn and Chris made it out be a hard one.

"Yay I'm winning!" cheered Annaleigh as she was still in first place when they made around the last turn, it was a bridge that was connecting the other side. Annaleigh stopped in fear and Jason, Bambi, Eddie, and Tory passes her.

"Oh my god, I really think Chris is trying to kill us!" yelled Tory as got on the rickety bridge, Now the bridge was holding, Annaleigh, Blair and Ian as well as the other four.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Jason as the sound of ripping was heard

"I don't think this bridge can support all of us" Ian said as they looked back and saw that P.J. zoomed by all of them and he was getting off the bridge.

They all looked back and saw that the bridge was going down.

"DRIVE!" yelled Blair as her and Annaleigh in the back.

All the camper roared their bikes into life and they started driving on an ending piece of bridge. It was coming behind Annaleigh and Blair very quickly and Annaleigh looked back to only see about two feet on bridge behind her.

"Oh my god, I don't want to die like this!" yelled Tory as she saw Annaleigh and Blair both go down with the bridge.

"Oh my god! Did they just fall?!" asked Eddie as they sped on land now for the final strech and he saw P.J. ahead and he spot at his tires which cause the bike to wobble.

All of them sped past him as they were finally getting out of the woods, they could see the beach.

"Wow both the Queen Bee and The Dummy fell with the ole bridge, so now it's only Tory, P.J., Bambi, Ian, Eddie and Jason for the end and I think that we're going to have a very close raise" said Chris

"Now do we have insurance in cause they got hurt?" asked Chef

"Yeah, they can't sue us, it's in the contract" Chris said and Chef took a sigh of relieve as it would have tooken money out of his cinnabun allowence.

"Now the campers on the beach, and it about a three mile drive down to the finish line and currently Blondie's in the lead but that could easily change" Chris commented as they zoomed back to the beach.

The sun was shining brightly, the ocean looked blue, the island actually looked like paradise, If it wasn't that they doing a challenge right now.

"WOOOO!" yelled Jason as he was currently in first place.

"I would be screaming for long!" yelled Eddie as he fired a gruel shot at Jason which actually hit Bambi causing her bike to flip over and Ian ran into her.

"Oh crap!" yelled Eddie as he crashed into them and a large explosion occurred. Ian, Bambi, and Eddie emerged from the wreck with their faces all covered in grease and Bambi was extremely angry at Eddie.

"Wow now that makes for a good challenge" cheered Chris as P.J. passed the wreckage.

"Now it's only three bikes left and who will win" asked Chris as the three bikes were approaching the finish line

Tory bumped her bike on Jason's trying to make him flip over.

"What are you doing crazy?!" asked Jason as he looked at her

"I'm winning this challenge!" yelled Tory

"Not if I have something to say about it sweetheart" said Jason as he pressed a button his bike and a saw came out the side and started slicing the side of Tory's bike

"What where did you get a saw!" asked Tory as saw her bike crumbling and she jumped on Jason's

"Get off this is a one man bike" Jason said as Tory gripped onto his head "I cant see!"

Tory closed her eyes and she felt the bike wobble behind her.

"And the winners are Tory & Jason!" announced Chris as Tory opened her eyes and she way laying on top of Jason. Chris raised both there hands as P.J. just crossed the finish line.

"Who's getting eliminated?" asked a weak voice from behind them. It was Blair that was coming out of the water covered in seaweed and Annaleigh also did

"Well, since Ian, Bambi, Eddie, Annaleigh and you officially didn't cross the finish line, so P.J. that means you were the last camper to cross the finish line" Chris explained to all wrecked and greased campers.

"Don't tell me that-" Bambi was saying

"Yup P.J. I'm sorry to say but you're the twentith camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Island" announced Chris as all the campers looked shocked and they saw that P.J. had his head down.

"I can't believe this" Blair said sitting down on the sand as everyone walked over to P.J. and hugged him

"C'mon you guys don't feel bad, I'm okay leaving" P.J. said with a genuine smile

"I just don't think it's fair that your leaving" Bambi said with tears in her eyes as she saw the Boat of Losers was coming.

"I'm really going to miss you, you're the reason I didn't go crazy on everyone, thank you for that" Blair said as she hugged him tightly

"Your welcome and you know you're not half bad" P.J. said as he let go off their hug.

"I don't want to you go" cried Tory as she hugged her close friend and the they heard barking and Lucky appeared from the woods.

"Aw, Lucky, boy I'm going to miss you" P.J. said hugging the golden retriever

"You can take him" Tory said and P.J. looked at her in shock

"No way, you love this dog and anyways it'll remind you of me" P.J. laughed and she hugged him again

"Dude come over here, your awesome, you didn't deserve to ge eliminated" Jason said giving him a botherly hug

P.J. walked over to his best friend on the island, Bambi and hugged her tightly "I'm so happy that I got to mean you if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to do this, and I thank you so much for that" P.J. confessed to his friend and that brought Bambi to tears

"Thank you for being my best friend" said Bambi as she let go as they looked back at the Boat and there was someone familiar on the boat. He had a curly faux-hawk, was showing his toned slender body, was wearing a straw fedora and beach shorts and looked tanned.

"Maddie?!" gasped P.J. in shock as all the campers mouthes dropped

"P.J.!" yelled Maddie as P.J. ran up to the boat and Maddie got off it and kissed him with so much passion.

"Aw, I wish for a love like that" sighed Blair as they looked at the two lovers kissing.

"Puppy, I've missed you much, you could ask Hyacinth" said Maddie as he looked deep into his boyfriends eyes

"Oh baby, I have been able to function without you, that how much I need you in my life" P.J. said kissing Maddie again.

"Hey you guys, how you've been?!" asked Maddie as P.J. hugged him from behind.

"Same old, same old" they replied happy to see their old friend

"Now P.J., it's time to walk the Dock of Shame and board that Boat of Losers" Chris said as Maddie helped P.J. with his luggage and they stepped on the Boat and surprisely so did Chris Mclean.

"Why are you on the Boat?!" asked Jason confused like the rest of the campers

"Because next week episode will be at Playa… Des… LOSERS!" announced Chris and they looked shocked "Yup you hear it right viewers, next episode, we'll see how life after Total Drama is after you walk this Dock and board this boat"

"What, can I please go?!" asked Annaleigh as the boat started to move and they were driving into the sunset and behind Chris, P.J. and Maddie were making out.

"Um… Nope, So much for this exciting episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" Chris said as they zoomed on Maddie and P.J.

"Hey you guys wanna stop making out for like a minute" asked Chris and both Maddie and P.J. gave him the middle finger.

_(credits rolls)_

__________________________________________________________________

Okay so **this episode **showed a **double elimination**, **Two Total Drama Faves** have gotten eliminated, **Serena and P.J. **and the **two of them will be missed**.

Okay **it's a shock **that most of you voted **for Serena**, because I was sure people would want **Annaleigh gone**. Now these **elimination will be getting harder **and I feel bad for you guys because **you'll really be choosing between your faveorite characters now**. Aw I see that most of **you guys feel in love with Lucky**, and I like him too so **we'll be seeing more of him**.

I think that **Ian finally feels bad **about his relantionship with **Tory** because **Todd and her **never officially broke up so that going to make for some good **Drama in the remaining episodes.**

Now I'm officially **I'm in love with Jason**. Okay he's a **bad boy but he also has sweet side** I had to show **with Blair **because she'll pretty much the **female version of him**. And No I don't plan on making **them hook up **because they just couldn't be together, they have more of a **bother/ sister **relantionship.

I loved **the P.J. and Eddie **scene because I think those **two are awesome friends.**

Aw, I loved the **Lucky/Blair **scene because Lucky made Blair laugh and I love how **he slobbered her face**.

I can't believe that **Chris ripped Tory's towel off**, I would have **died of laughter**.

For one time, Chris let the camper **sleep in peace **and that made them be in good spirts in the morning.

Now **I loved this challenge because it was just fast paced and exciting**.

I loved how **Ian needed help making his bike** and Tory was there to help him, I think that **Ian's so adoreable**.

Now if **I was Jason I wouldn't be trusting Blair **because she's **going back to her roots pretty soon **and can I say that **we just might see a famous rivalry start once again**.

Now **I feel bad for Eddie **because **he's pissed off Bambi **and I only feel that **drama is going to come off that**

I loved how **Maddie made a cameo **in this episode because it shows that being in **Playa Des Loser **is awesome!

I like how **Tory and Jason **were fighting **at the end of the race **but both of them won first place and that race was packed with action, from **gysers, gruel, to rickety bridges and chainsaws.**

Now the next **seven chapters will be extremely fun **and after the **finale I'm actually going to take a small break before starting the second season.**

**I've already started planning storylines **and I can tell you that you may think that people are actually in **stable relantionships **everything going to change this new season.

Okay **a few chapters ago**, I made a list of who I saw the girls of Total Drama Island & now I'm going to relesea **the Guys!**

Ian- **Chace Crawford **(_who I LOVE_!)

Todd- **Sean Faris**

Jason- **Ed Westwick**

Riley- **Penn Badgley **

P.J.- **Zac Efron**

Maddie- **Adamo Ruggerio **

Mark- **Andy Roddrick**

Cam- **Lucas Till**

Alex- **Ryan Doom**

Eddie- **Micheal Cera**

Jamie- **Micheal Trevino **

Dane- **Dustin Milligain **

Liam- **Matt Lanter**

Walter- **Jonah Hill **

Also

Kimberly- **Emma Stone** (_since I didn't really find anyone before_)

**Reviewer to Author Question?**

CaptJessicaSparrow- Actually It's funny that you asked me this because I originally wanted Ian to hook up with Serena so I'll leave it at that (_wink,wink_)

4evercrazy- Actually Lucky is going to be for the remainder of this season, I don't know about next season

Now That the **second edition of ask ME**? Hey you guys please ask me some more questions because I'm **DYING** to give out some spoilers so just ask.

Also Tomorrow is my **BIRTHDAY**! So if you guys want to make me happy you'll review (**LMAO** or am I?)

Now **I'm so excited for next season**, because **it's going to be sixteen returning campers** and one of those will be surprise so you know what, you guys now every week could started **voting** **for which campers you want back**!

From **Walter**, to **Kimberly **and **Chanel, Meaghan, Serena, Maddie, Todd**, I can't meantion everyone so just vote!

Now **next episode **will be **extremely fun! **Because you'll see what the **ex-campers are doing and things will be revealed, a fight will break out, and someone will be called a Slut!**

So have a nice week, **you guys I love you**!

:]


	29. Welcome To Loser Ville Population Twenty

Welcome To Loser Ville, Population Twenty!

"Last time on Total Drama Island, one of the most shocking eliminations to date happened when Serena was eliminated from the completion shocking both the other campers and me

_(Show's all the campers shocked and Serena waving bye to everyone)_

While walking back to the cabins, Jason and Ian were speaking about Tory and Jason revealed that Tory and Todd never officially broke up and that he's really in love with another guy's girl

_(Jason talking to Ian and Ian looking confused)_

Meanwhile Blair was coming to the cabin and she saw that Annaleigh was reading, and she was reading backwards, Blair smelled something funky going on and she walked into the cabin where Lucky, threw himself on Blair and after a couple of puppy faces, Blair said that they can keep him

_(Annaleigh reading backwards, Blair opening the door & Lucky falling on her, Tory & Bambi's puppy faces, and the girls celebrating)_

Well I decided to allow the campers to sleep in, the producer told me that baggy eyes isn't a good look on the campers so Blair relax on the Dock but it looked like Jason wanted to do the same thing

_(Blair looking around, walks to the dock, and finds Jason sitting)_

After a "_little_" situation with Tory, I told the campers that they'd have a bike racing challenge and boy did the arts and crafts lodge look like hell after last season bike race

_(Chris ripping off Tory's towel & Tory trying to kill Chris, and Chris opening the dirty lodge)_

Some campers were extremely good at making killer bikes and other were just pathetic but it was P.J. that had the biggest meltdown as he revealed to Bambi that he hasn't been able to do anything since Maddie been gone

_(Tory working hard, Jason making fun of Blair, Ian looking confused as Tory helps him out, and P.J. crying & Bambi hugging him)_

But Blair being the conniving camper that she is made Jason a proposition to good to pass, and in return he build Blair's bike

_(Blair and Jason shaking hands)_

Well all the racers were ready and after Chef lowered the flag it was time for one of Total Drama's most fast paced and exciting challenges and it didn't disappoint as it had Blair and Annaleigh falling into a river, Ian, Eddie, & Bambi crashing into each other, P.J. confronting his fears, Jason sawing Tory's bike in half and them winning in a tie

_(Show's Blair and Annaleigh falling, Bambi angry at Eddie, P.J. kicking his bike into gear, Tory's shocked as Jason saws her bike, Tory and Jason win!)_

And even though P.J. confronted his fear, it wasn't enough to keep him from being the last camper to cross the finish line and from being the twentieth camper to be eliminated but not before being reacquainted with Maddie

_(Show's P.J. crossing the line and being eliminated, Maddie turning around to the shock of the other campers )_

Now you guys been watchingAnnaleigh, Bambi, Eddie, Jason, Blair, Ian, and Tory become the final seven and you've all got _a lot _of questions.

Will Ian and Tory finally hook up, What will become of Jason and Blair's alliance, Is Annaleigh really as stupid as she appears, And Will Bambi forgive Eddie? The answer to those question are going to have to wait till next week because it's time to go to Playa Des Loser on this special episode of Total.. Drama.. Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris as he stood on a gorgeous beach front, with a beautiful resort behind with gorgeous palm trees and flowers.

"Man, when's my vanilla chia tea going to get here?" Chris asked thinking the cameras were off and then he looks at the camera and smiles awkwardly

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

__________________________________________________________________

There's a place where campers that have walked the Dock of Shame and rode the Boat of Losers go, to forget the fact that their fifteen minutes of fame are over or that they'll probably never win money on this show and that they'll probably go back to their boring normal lives.

That place is Playa Des Loser!

It was gorgeous place that resembles where Celebes go to relax. The beach was sparkly and the water was crystal blue and refreshing. They were invited to freshly prepared meal by a team of five star Chef's and it didn't hurt that they had a state of the art fitness center. The place was covered in shade-giving palm trees and there were butlers that at the snap of a finger would be there. For the ex-campers that were there in was paradise.

"Hey everyone" said Bianca as the camera showed Serena and her lounging around laughing.

"Oh my god, is this the Playa des Losers episode?" asked Meaghan as she sat up while sunbathing

"No duh Meaghan look we're back on T.V." Chanel said as she also stood up from her sunbathing as Dane and Cam threw themselves in the swimming pool.

"That right campers or should I say ex-campers" Chris said walking out shirtless only wearing his cargo shorts, flip-flops and an umbrella hat.

"It's time to tell the world what you've been up after you all lost the chance to win one million dollars on this show" Chris mocked them until all the ex-campers pelted him with tomatoes.

"Isn't he so annoying?" Kimberly asked her best friend Abby as they sipping virgin Cherry Daiquiris in the in-pool bar

"I know, I'm so glad we don't have to deal with him anymore" Abby laughed until they heard an annoying slurping noise coming from the first eliminated camper Walter!

"Don't you have someone else to annoy" Kimberly said rolling her eyes.

"Oh Kimberly, I'd rather be with you" Walter said in his familiar sarcastic tone.

The girls looked great from tanning in the sun and Walter had actually lost a couple of pounds. Abby's gorgeous blue eyes looked as clear as the water around the girls and Kimberly's usually straight red hair was actually curly and her green eyes twinkled.

"Hey you lady want anything else?" asked the bartender as he turned around and the bartender happened to be Liam! His gorgeous blue eyes twinkled in the sun and he was shirtless, showing off that gorgeous six-pack and well defined arms.

"No, thank you Liam" Kimberly said with a big smile obviously flirting with him as he turned back around

"I would love to have some of that" Kimberly whispered as Walter rolled his eyes.

"Oh real smooth" Walter said laughing

"Go dive in the ocean" Kimberly remarked rudely as she turned her back to Walter and flipped her hair so hard that it sent Walter's drink flying on himself.

Mark looked over at Abby and she gave him a death glare clearly not over his hookup with Serena and did Serena look good. She was wearing a white missoni bikini and it looked so good against her tanned skin. She had her gorgeous blonde hair up on with a clip and was reading a seventeen magazine where she came out as Reality TV's newest it girl. Mark was no longer wearing his lucky cap and had his hair in a faux-hawk and he looked gorgeous with his five o'clock stubble and his fit body.

"She still not over us?" asked Serena as she laid her legs on Mark's thighs as he sat down on her lounge chair

"I wouldn't be either especially since you went and hooked up with Alex on Maddie's birthday, don't think I forgot that" Mark said with a cute pout as they remembered the night that a lot of breakup and makeup occurred

"Oh what ever it's not like you still didn't take me back" Serena said as she sat up straight and kissed Mark passionately and Abby turned her back to the P.D.A.

"I still can't believe that he did that, what a jerk" Kimberly said looking over Abby's shoulder to notice the make out session occurring behind her.

"Kimberly, I seriously don't then care anymore" Abby lied as she held back the tears. To this day it still hurt what he did and what hurt more was that she never received an apology from neither Serena or Mark.

Mark and Serena kept making out until they felt themselves being attacked by pillows. It was Serena's friend Bianca. The gorgeous caramel skinned girl was getting more tanned by the second and it really brought out her blue-green eyes.

They laughed in to each other face and then Serena looked up at Bianca "What have you been up too?" asked Serena

"Well I was _trying _to hang out with Maddie and P.J. but they've been sucking face ever since they got here" Bianca laughed as they looked back to the hot-tub where Maddie was straddling P.J. as he made out with the fit boy.

"So you had to interrupt our make out session?" asked Mark as he had his arms around Serena waist as he kissed her shoulder and she giggled.

"I want to know since when you two have been back on make out terms?" asked Bianca sitting down on the closest lounge chair

"Since, I realized that I was a complete idiot for hooking up with the John Mayer impersonator" Serena said looking at Alex, who was playing "I'm Yours" acoustically on his guitar.

"Serena you could lighten up on him" Bianca said putting on her sunglasses as she looked up

"What?! After the pepper fiasco and even I find out he's been hooking up with Annaleigh!" Serena said angrily

"Oh baby, I love this side of you" Mark said kissing her cheek and Bianca smiled inside because Serena was completely naïve of Alex and her past.

"As y-you can see m-most of o-our campers have g-gotten c-comfortable at our resort" Chris tried to say behind the camera as the camera showed Chanel, Meaghan and Karma sunbathing.

"Oh my god, tell me about it, I love this place" Meaghan said "Especially after being betrayed by that backstabbing, mean, unfashionable bitch" Meaghan said as she looked over at Chanel. Chanel really looked pretty in her light pink Michael Kor's bikini and Chanel sunglasses.

"You could say that again, I just feel bad that Annaleigh still has to be with Blair, but I really hope that Annaleigh does well" Chanel said with a smile encouraging one of her best friends that's still in the competition.

"I still can't believe that she's actually in the game" said Karma as she also sat up and looked at the other two girls as she grabbed her pina coloda and the two girls looked at her sternly

"What? It's virgin" Karma said as the two girls eased up "Okay since being here I've actually been sober for six weeks" Karma said and boy could you notice. Karma no longer had bags under her eyes from too much partying, she no longer threw up unexpectedly since most of her diet contained alcohol, she was more active since she wasn't sleeping in because of a killer hangover. Karma actually seemed to glow and she actually looked healthy.

"Well we were just looking out for you, especially after someone said that you were a drug smuggler" Meaghan said knowing every well that she'd started that rumor when she said it to Blair.

"I learned a long time ago, not to listen to pointless stupid rumors by insecure girls" Karma said looking at Cam and he winked at Karma. Meaghan's face dropped as she saw this not forgetting the moment when Meaghan left her to be with Karma.

"You know maybe those insecure girls are actually every sexy and that a whole bunch of boys that'd want her when she gets off this stupid show" Meaghan said packing up her thing in a hurry and storming off throwing a raspberry at Cam as she walked past him.

"What got into her?" asked Karma confused at the scene that just unraveled in front of her.

"I don't know" Chanel shrugged as she suddenly just saw darkness. She touched her face and felt two hands over her eyes.

"Who's this?" she asked as she knew perfectly how was covering her eyes and she heard Karma giggle as the hands tilled her face and the lips started kissing her passionately.

"Oh Dustin Milligan, I didn't know you loved me that much" Chanel joked as the hands let go to show off her boyfriend Dane. Dane had been eliminated third from Total Drama Island but they still been able to remain exactly where they were when he left… in love.

"Well I'll let you two have some alone time" Karma picking up her stuff and winking at Chanel as she walked away.

"So what've on your mind because I know that you just don't come up and make out with people" Chanel joked and Dane acted offended

"Why I ever, you know what" Dane said as he showed his fingers and then started tickling Chanel's side, knowing that she was extra ticklish.

"C'mon Dane you know that I cant take it" laughed Chanel as she writhed uncontrollably

"So say, that you love me" Dane said laughing

"I love you Dane, I love you" Chanel said through the laughs and he looked at her tickle pick cheeks and looked at her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I love you too Chanel" he said as he kissed Chanel lightly on the lips and then he got banged on the head with a beach ball by Cam

"Dude your not going soft are you?" asked Cam with his brilliantly sparkly white teeth. His football six pack showing, no wonder Meaghan was pissed off

Chanel laughed at Cam's comment and looked at her boyfriend. Dane's had the clearest blue eyes she'd ever seen and his swimmers build with a lightly haired treasure trail made him irresistible. Chanel also loved his shaggy light brown hair, she pretty much loved everything about him.

Chanel never had sex with anyone and she really wanted Dane to be her first, she'd never felt the way she feels with Dane with anyone else expect for fashion.

"Why don't you met me in my room, in a while?" asked Chanel

"Really?" asked Dane shocked that Chanel was inviting him to her room

"Yeah, I think I'm ready" Chanel confessed lifting her face looking at the face of the boy that she loved.

Behind them came out one of the Total Drama's most controversial campers, she was like and disliked by many but has hopefully redeemed herself in the eyes of the viewers, that camper was Hyacinth.

She was drying her purple and black hair and was wearing a black bikini and she was actually tanning a bit. Her almond shaped chocolate brown eyes were looking gorgeous because of the spa she just came from.

She noticed that Maddie and P.J. were still making out but that didn't stop her from walking over to the hot tub and sitting on edge just letting her feet sit in the bubbling water.

"You know I heard that if you stay in a hot tub for long, you can get a really bad infection" Hyacinth said loudly seeing if they'd stop making out which they didn't even notice that Hyacinth just sat down right next to them.

"Like with pus and scarring, they might even have to amputate your leg" Hyacinth said with a smirk as Maddie got off of P.J.

"C'mon we've haven't seen each other in ages of course we want to make out" P.J. said not noticing that Hyacinth also left a love one on the island and Maddie realizing it, put his arm around the girl.

"Don't worry about me, you guys I did what I had to do even if it meant not seeing Jason" Hyacinth confessed

"Well what I think you did was one of the bravest thing ever" smiled P.J. trying to make her better and he did as she broke a smile.

"Well I think it was one of the stupidest things I've ever seen on the show" Walter commented from the water bar

"Well what number did you get up to before getting eliminated?" asked Hyacinth mocking Walter as he was eliminated first

"Whatever, so what I was eliminated first but of it wasn't for my idiotic teammates, I would have probably still be in the game" Walter said madly

"Okay" said Kimberly in a mockingly voice

"Dude just give it a rest" Liam said patting Walter's back

"Back off cabana boy" Walter said moving Liam's hand off as Serena walked on the side of the pool and she walked by Alex that looked up, got up and walked in front of her.

"Hey, what's up I haven't talked to you since you got here?" Alex asked as he was worried about the beautiful blonde

"Maybe because I haven't wanted to talk to you Alex" Serena said as she started walking away from a confused Alex and he ran in front of her.

"What did I do something, because last time I saw you, we had something" Alex said looking deep into her gorgeous eyes

"Well the last time I saw you, you were pretty much blaming me for your elimination, that by the way was Hillary's fault, she told Chris about Blair and Liam relationship" Serena said as she walked around him and he looked back at her and noticed that Liam was too and he was shocked.

"Are you telling me that because of that crazy bitch, I'm stuck working a pool bar?!" Liam asked Alex, which was his best friend here.

Alex was actually looking a lot hotter because he was wearing a straw fedora that showed off a bit of his gorgeous black hair and his light blue eyes matched that of the water in the pool.

"Dude, she both got us eliminated" Alex said as Abby and Kimberly listened intensely

"Who's Hillary?" asked Kimberly as both Abby and herself were eliminated by the time Hillary arrived to the island.

"She was this girl that arrived at the same time as Riley was reintroduced to the game, so Blair was going out with him-points at Liam & Kimberly's shocked- well she told on Liam and he was fired by Chris, and Blair thought it was me that told and she plotted to get me eliminated and she did" Alex explained to the girls

"Wow she sounds worst than Blair" Abby said and both girls agreed

"Oh don't forget Jamie" Hyacinth said from the hot tub and both P.J. & Maddie shuttered at the name

"Who's that?" asked Abby

"Another new arrival, he came with Hillary and boy was he crazy, he tried to kill Maddie until Maddie kicked him unconscious and he wanted to kill Maddie because P.J. loved Maddie instead of him" Alex explained once again and the girls looked mortified

"Oh my god, Maddie how did you find the courage to fight him?" asked Abby concerned

"All that went through my head was, I'm either going to die or I'll kick this guys ass and survive and then all I kept seeing was P.J." Maddie explained and P.J. kissed him

"So why aren't they here?" asked Liam confused by the fact that the two biggest troublemakers of the season were not enjoying themselves.

"Well I don't know about Hillary, but I know that after Maddie kicked Jamie, Chris sent Jamie to the crazy house and Jamie left kicking and screaming that he'd return for P.J." Alex said and then Serena butted in and Abby rolled her eyes "And Hillary left after Blair called Hillary's mom and dad and they sent her to boot camp" Serena said obviously leaving out the part that Hillary drugged her because it was to hard to remember that.

"So cutie, what else are you going to get?" Liam asked Kimberly showing that cute smile that Blair fell in love with

"What ever you want to give me" Kimberly replied inches away from his lips as she sat back down on her seat winking at Liam.

"Dude wasn't it like a few weeks ago, you were all over Blair?" Alex asked Liam

"Blair and me were nothing, I just need her, the same way she needed me it was nothing" Liam reassure Alex

"Okay, because you looked pretty into her" Alex said making Liam remember the time that he told Blair that he loved her and he could remember the tears that feel from her brown eyes. He couldn't admit, he just couldn't.

"So what going on between you and long legs?" asked Liam as they looked at Serena walking over to Mark and kissing him.

"_That_ pretty much explains it" Alex said sighing as he looked back and saw Bianca waving at him behind a bush.

"I'll come back" Alex said as Liam was into making Kimberly a perfect Cosmo so he pretty got over to the bush unseen.

"Bianca, what is it?" asked Alex as Bianca looked at him and then kissed him passionately

"Bianca what was that for?" he asked shocked that she just kissed him

"I'm tried of seeing you moping around for her, you know maybe you just don't have to be with her" Bianca said and Alex thought

"I can't do this though, your one of her best friends and I'm her ex and that's the way thing such go" Alex said shaking his head

"I'll stop being her friend, if it means being with you Alex" Bianca confessed to him and he looked at her. It wasn't like she wasn't growing on him and that she really liked him unlike Serena, who thought of him as a friend with benefits.

"Bianca, don't you understand how messed up this is?" asked Alex "We both got eliminated because of "_us_""

"So does that mean that you want to go back to Serena?" asked Bianca knowing that his answer would ever break them or help them move forward.

"I don't know Bianca, I really do love her, I mean okay she's with Mark but that doesn't mean I can't have hope" Alex said as he noticed that Bianca started crying

"Thank you Alex, that's exactly what I wanted to hear" Bianca said as she started walking away and she felt Alex hold on to her hand

"But I want to try to make us work" Alex finished his sentence and grabbed her and started making out with her as Bianca started to undo his swimming trucks and Alex threw Bianca's bikini top.

While someone was getting it on in the bushes, Cam and Karma were talking poolside.

"I'm really glad that I got to meet you while I was here" Karma said to Cam as she smiled. She'd never like a guy like Cam, someone who actually cared about people and she could actually have a relationship with. Most of the guys that she'd ever gone out with were bad influences on her, like Andre the Russian club owner that got her on pot or Pete, her high schools quarterback that got her pregnant and didn't even pay for her abortion.

"Why do you say that?" asked Cam trying to figure out more about Karma. Ever since the smack that Meaghan gave him on the island, he knew that he could never be with her, even Taylor found that out after being with her. Cam only had eyes for one girl, which was Karma. She represented all the thing his parents went against and he wanted to a taste of that.

"For one, your actually a nice guy and second you really know how to treat a girl" Karma said as she smiled and Cam thought that she'd looked so cute with her shoulder length hair.

"What makes you think I'm a nice guy?" asked Cam mysteriously as Karma looked at him

"I just know that you are, I feel good around you not like I'm being pressure to do things I don't want" Karma confessed to the boy sitting next to her

"You know that when you were eliminated, I felt so sad and I didn't know why for a while until Meaghan came up to me and wanted to make out with me, the only person that I wanted to make out with was you" Cam said as he lifted Karma's chin and started kissing her. Meaghan was walking over the poolside when she saw them making out, she was shocked and furious at the same time that her tears just feel down, it burned to see them together and she should have probably not been running close eyed because she ran into one of the most liked campers in TDI history, Todd.

Todd caught her in his arms and saw that Meaghan was crying and her eyes were red.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Todd as he held her forearms, Todd was shirtless and he like everyone else caught a few rays that made the freckles on his back look cuter. His green eyes shined like emeralds and no wonder Tory fell in love with him, you could look into those eyes all day.

"Nothing, just nothing" said Meaghan shaking her arm out of Todd's grip. He looked over at Karma and Cam making out & he knew exactly why the cute blonde was crying.

"Meaghan, we were on the same team together you can trust me you know" Todd said with a kind smile "So you want to get something to eat right away?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice" Meaghan replied as they walked over to the buffet.

"Thanks for doing what you did back there" Meaghan said sitting across from him

"Oh that was nothing, I just saw that you were having a hard day seeing him make out with her in front of you" Todd said trying to comfort the usually annoying camper.

"It isn't easy when you like someone but someone else had their heart" said Meaghan as she took a bite out of her chicken caser salad.

"I know actually what your talking about" Todd said as he remember the time when Ian caught Tory and him kissing and told Tory that he loved her. A love that he was positive continued to this day on the island. But it's not like he'd received much from Tory, not an I love you or I miss you.

"Wait are you talking about Tory?" asked Meaghan "Because I heard that she was hooking up with I-" Meaghan was saying carelessly and then closed her mouth but it was to no avail because Todd heard everything she'd said.

"What did you just say?" asked Todd

"Nothing I said nothing" Meaghan said standing up and covering her mouth

"Meaghan, I heard you say something and Tory hooking up, with who?" asked Todd standing up

"Curse this stupid big mouth" Meaghan said cursing her mouth for letting slip that huge gossip and she walked away shaking her head.

Todd walked over to the person that he'd trust the most to tell him about the Tory situation, Hyacinth. Hyacinth was laughing on the hot tub side laughing it up with Maddie and P.J.

"Hey Todd, where have you been?" asked Hyacinth laughing "Maddie here was telling me all about ho-" she was saying until she noticed that Todd was grinning as he usually was.

"Can, I talk to you in private please?" Todd asked as Hyacinth looked at the two guys and she stood up and followed Todd. He looked like smoke was coming out of his ears and he was ready to beat someone up.

"Has Tory been hooking up with someone will I was gone?" Todd asked flatly as Hyacinth looked around shocked not knowing what to say.

"Todd, you can't put me in this position" Hyacinth said as she crossed her eyes

"It's a simple answer Hyacinth yes or no?, has she been cheating on me?"

"Todd I can't plea-"

"Well has she or hasn't she?" he asked getting a little impatient now

"She hasn't, she hasn't kissed or made out with Ian" Hyacinth said saying the truth, that even though Tory and Ian had feeling for each other, they haven't acted upon them yet.

"But I can't deny that they really do like each other Todd, and that maybe the love that they have for each other will overcome her love for you" Hyacinth said as he looked away

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" asked Todd asked his eyes actually getting watery

"'Cause no one wanted to tell you that but I'm so sorry" Hyacinth said sadly trying to touch his cheek but he moved his face.

"I can't believe that I actually trusted you guys, my own girlfriend is leaving me for a dumb surfer and while I've waited for an I love you or I miss you, she's probably saying that to Ian" Todd said walking away and Hyacinth turned around to see him punch a wall and walk away.

"Oh my god, did you see that?" asked Maddie as they saw Todd walking away

"Yeah, I think I should go talk to him" P.J. said as he stood up from the hot tub and Maddie looked against it.

"Puppy, I don't think you should do that" Maddie said looking at P.J. with his puppy dog eyes.

"Baby, something's telling me go" said P.J. as he walked over to the where Todd was headed. It was the gorgeous beach that in no way compared to the beach over at the island and surely enough P.J. found Todd sitting on the sand and punching it as he had his face in his knees.

Todd looked up and sawed P.J. looking at him "Oh crap, I didn't want anyone to see me like this" Todd said looking away as P.J. sat down next to him.

"You know that she really loves you right" P.J. said as he looked out to the gorgeous horizon.

"When you left, it was like a piece of her heart was taken with you, I don't think she's ever truly gotten over you" P.J. said looking over at Todd now.

"Man everyday I'm here all I think is about is Tory, her gorgeous blue eyes, the cute way she smiles, and even though I'm surrounded by beautiful girls here, no one compares to Tory" Todd confessed as he looked at P.J.

"You know, she has that quality to her" P.J. said with a smile "Really no girl compares to her"

"You know it might sound corny but I actually fell in love from the first moment I'd ever saw her, yeah even after the dock incident" Todd said as they remembered the first day they'd all meet and Tory trying to kill him.

"No way, really"

"Yeah, I don't know maybe it's the fact that she didn't take any bull from a guy and from then on I just thought, I really want to be with this girl"

"But what, at the beginning she was all Ian" P.J. said remembering when Tory caught Ian and Blair kissing

"Yeah, but after this hike that we did, I just saw a whole new side to Tory, it was a side that she try's to hard to hide, It's actually her girly side" Todd said as his mind remembered Tory and him rolling in the dirt and their first kiss

"And after the prom incident, you guys just hooked up right" P.J. said as no one could remember when Blair dropped corn syrup on Tory when she won prom queen.

"Yeah, but something that I've never told no one was that well Ian told Tory that he loved her but she still picked me over him" Todd said with a half hearted smile feeling the same feeling that Ian probably felt every time he saw Tory and him together.

"Todd, I must say that at the end of this all Tory has to pick one and hopefully she makes the right decision" P.J. said as he looked back at the horizon

"I hope she does" Todd also looking at the horizon

"Todd, man I know that must be hurting" P.J. said looking at the scarped knuckles that Todd got from punching the wall

"Actually in hurts like a mother" Todd said looking at his hand laughing

Meanwhile Serena and Mark were sitting together on her lounge chair just relaxing.

"Serena, I was just wondering, well just forget it" Mark was saying until stopping himself

"What? You've got to ask me now" asked Serena with a big grin

"Well I just wanted to know why did you like me?" Mark asked his cheek blushing a light pink in the process.

"Well other than being sexy, sweet, and just really a nice guy, It had to be the moment on the dock after the food fight" Serena confessed to the adorable guy sitting next to her

"Really?" he asked surprised "But I can't believe that you actually wrote letters to me" remembering the two letters that he'd found by a then secret Serena.

"Well, I really didn't want you to break up with Abby so I gave you the choice" Serena said as they both looked at the once nerdy girl laughing and they felt bad for what they'd done to her.

"You know that I never found out how she found out about us" Mark said as he shrugged

"Probably Kimberly told her, Kim wasn't exactly the most kind camper" Serena said remember the capture the flag challenge where Kimberly tried to douse her with garbage water

"You know it's just awkward being with you around her, it's like I don't know I'm flaunting that I found someone before her" Mark said looking at Serena

"Wait did you ever say sorry for what happened?" Serena asked Mark has she had a feeling that Mark didn't. Mark was cute but after taking a full tackles, she doubt that he was all that good in the remembering department.

"Well, I thought you would have done, since it was kind off your fault" Mark said as Serena face dropped

"Really, it was my fault that you stick your tongue down my throat?" asked Serena getting up before Mark kissed her again.

"I can't believe that you would seriously think I would kiss you" said Serena walking away to the pool.

"I kind of did" Mark said as he looked at Serena walk over to Abby and he was ready to see if a catfight was going to go down.

"Hey looks who's coming behind you" Kimberly said confused as they looked back and saw Serena walking into the pool

"Why is she coming? Doesn't she understand that I can't stand her" whispered Abby to Kimberly who shrugged and shook her head.

"Hi Abby" Serena said standing behind Abby but Abby didn't twitch or turn around to acknowledge her.

"Hey didn't you hear me?" asked Serena with a smile

"Oh I heard you" Abby said bitchly as everyone looked at the two

"Well I'm here to apologize for-"

"Being a slut, oh you don't have to since you've already proved it to everyone here" Abby said looking back at Serena who looked like someone had just slapped her

"Excuse you?" asked Serena realizing that Abby wasn't the same girl that arrived at Total Drama Island.

"What it's not like it's not true, you hooked up with Mark which is a complete loser and an idiot I wonder who's going to be next? Todd, Dane, Jason, P.J. even though he's bisexual" Abby said and Serena had a burning desire to hit the girl but she remained her cool as Kimberly laughed at this remark.

"You have no right to talk to me like this" Serena said as she crossed her arms

"Oh I have every right in the world to talk to you however I please" Abby said looking at Serena like she was garbage.

"Actually Kimberly, let's go hang out somewhere else, I don't want to catch anything from being in this water" Abby dissed Serena as she walked out of the water and she could hear Kimberly and Abby laughing. Her eyes burned with the tears seeping from them. She looked at Liam who turned back to the bar and Walter who sucked on his straw loudly and she ran out of the pool.

"Serena, Serena, wait!" called Mark but Serena just kept running.

"What just happened?" asked someone familiar from behind Mark

"I don't really know dude" Mark said as he looked back to see Riley holding scuba equipment and his diving suit half zipped showing off his hard earned eight pack.

"Riley, where have you been all day?" asked Mark confused

"Oh I was taking scuba classes, I'm trying to get my license you know" Riley said with a smile.

"Okay, I didn't know that" Mark said as he started walking away from the teen.

Then he saw P.J. and Todd coming back from the beach.

"Hey you guys!" Riley said walking over to the two teens as they looked back at their friend as he walked.

"Still trying to get your license?" asked Todd jokingly as Riley had failed the test about thirteen time already.

"Yeah, I almost passed it but I failed again" Riley said putting down the tanks as a butler came and grabbed them for him

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that" laughed Riley

"You know that they saw fifteenth times the charm" P.J. joked as they walked back to the buffet where Hyacinth and Maddie were eating.

"Hey you guys" P.J. said kissing Maddie on the cheek as he sat down and Todd rubbed his neck.

"Hyacinth I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I reacted back there" Todd apologized to his good friend.

"You know that it's okay Todd" she said as she stood up and hugged him.

"Well I'm starving" Riley said rubbing his stomach

"Baby, you should try the grilled pineapple chicken, it's to die for" said Maddie as Riley and P.J. got on line behind Liam.

"You two make me so jealous" Riley said as they inched forward

"Why?"

"Because I wish I had that right now" Riley said remembering Blair. It was so sad that he got eliminated when they were just starting to really have a relationship but he was rooting for her to win the million dollars.

"Really I doubt that she's willing to display affection" P.J. said as Liam listened closely into their conversation.

"Oh come, she's really not that bad" Riley said sighing missing his girlfriend

"Oh please I don't think that Blair would-" P.J. saying until Liam turned around

"What about Blair?" Liam asked as he looked at Riley and P.J.

"Dude what's your problem?" asked P.J. looking at him

"It's just that I'm Blair's bo-well I'm her friend" Liam said avoiding the word boyfriend

"Well I'm her boyfriend, It's nice to meet you-" Riley was saying until Liam felt an anger that he's never felt before with no one. It was almost like it hurt him to hear those words about Blair. Liam walked up to Riley and held him by his scuba suit collar.

"Her boyfriend are you serious?" asked Liam as Riley looked confused

"Bro, get you hands off me, and yeah that's right I'm Blair boyfriend, what's it to you?" as Todd and P.J. separated the guys as Todd held Liam and P.J. was holding Riley.

"Nothing, just nothing" Liam said letting pushing Todd off him and walking away angrily and all the other campers looked at Liam.

Meanwhile Alex was making out with Bianca as they put there clothes back on. Bianca smiled at the guy that she'd wanted to be with forever and he smiled back at her.

"Hey wait here, a few while I get out" Alex said as he kissed her again and he walked out and saw a tearful Serena walking. Then something took over him, that he had to go talk to her and check up on her.

"Hey, Serena what's wrong?" asked Alex looking worried

"Nothing, okay, nothing" Serena said "Why would you care?"

"Because then though whatever happens between us, I'll still be your friend" Alex said and she looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you" Serena said as she hugged Alex and Bianca was coming out of the bush and saw them hugging. She felt furious that Alex and her just had a great moment and then he goes off and hugs Serena.

"So what's wrong?" asked Alex letting go of the hug as Serena wiped the tears off her eyes.

"It's just that have I really become the slut of Total Drama Island?" asked Serena looking at him, her eyes pink from crying.

"No, who told you that?"

"I was saying sorry to Abby about the whole Mark thing-Alex sighs- and well she called me a slut and I also think she said I have a disease, which I don't" Serena said putting her hand to her face.

"So you're really going to care what Abby has to say about you, Serena for all I know you're cooler and prettier and you're most defiantly not a slut" Alex said defending his ex-girlfriend meanwhile a furious Bianca walked back to the pools and saw Mark sitting down enjoying the sun.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Mark looking at Bianca, who looked furious as she quickly thought of a plan to get back at both Serena and Alex.

"Mark, you know that I'm your friend right" Bianca said with a sad face.

"Yeah why what happened?" asked Mark

"Well, I just thought that I should tell you that I saw Alex and Serena talking and it looked like it was about to become something more" Bianca lied acting surprised

"What?!" asked Mark sitting up straight as Bianca smirked "Where are they?"

"Yup, there over near the garden" Bianca said as Mark ran over to the gardens and she turned around and smiled deliciously.

"Well that doesn't sound like the Abby, I met" Alex said as Serena nodded

"I know it's like she's been possessed by Blair" Serena said with a smile as Alex laughed too.

"Well, I've seen crazier on this island" Alex said as many wild moments happened this season from Jamie's kidnapping Maddie, The campers been drifted to sea, and Bambi hitting people with crabapples.

"Well thank you for the talk, I really needed it" Serena said as she stood up and she looked down at Alex.

"Your welcome, it was nothing" Alex said standing up as Serena hugged him unexpectedly.

"So it's true" Mark said as they looked back and saw them hugging and quickly Serena and Alex let go off their hug.

"What? No Alex was helping me out" Serena pleaded with Mark before just walked up to Alex and punched him again in the right eye hard.

"Mark, stop, what the hell's wrong with you?" asked Serena as she kneeled down and check up on Alex

"Dude are you crazy?" asked Alex clutching his eye as he stood up and was trying to get at Mark but Serena was holding them apart.

"You guys better stop!" yelled Serena until Liam, Riley, P.J. and Todd came running and held the two guys apart

"What happened dude?" Liam asked Alex

"This idiot punched me, and I'd kick his ass if you two weren't holding me back" Alex said as he tried to push past Todd and himself. "Dude what are you doing?" Liam asked as he saw Riley

"Not you again, bring it on" Riley said gesturing Liam to come and Liam walked up to Riley until they were nose to nose.

"P.J., some help here" Todd said as they separated Riley and Liam.

"Oh my god, you idiots, can't you guys stop fighting for five minutes?" yelled Serena as she walked away again in tears as all the guys looked at her and calmed down.

"Maybe we should listen to her" P.J. said as all the guys looked down.

"C'mon lets go" Liam said as he walked Alex out to get him ice, for the shiner that Mark had given him. Alex couldn't believe what happened but Bianca smiled in happiness as her plan had succeeded.

"I know that face" said someone from behind her, it startled her so much that she fell out of her lounge chair. Bianca looked up and saw Maddie with one hand on his hip and his foot tapping.

"What?, I haven't done anything" Bianca lied as she stood up

"Bianca, don't lie to me" Maddie said sternly as he looked at her gorgeous green eyes shake.

"I don't know what your talking about" Bianca said as she started grabbing her towels

"It's bad enough that you hooked up with Alex, but this" Maddie said and Bianca stopped in her spot. How in the world did Maddie know about that. The only people that knew about Annaleigh and Blair, and she'd already paid her debt to those two.

"How do you know?" asked Bianca with her eyes shocked

"Well I've had a suspicion because I saw you and Alex walk into the woods while we were on the island, and then you left crying after Blair and Annaleigh walked over and then you got eliminated, and you just confirmed it when I saw Alex walk into the same bush, I saw you walk into" Maddie explained to her, how he knew that Bianca had been hooking up with Alex.

"Well it's not what it seems" Bianca said as she looked at Maddie

"But what I can't believe is that you actually did that to Serena" Maddie said shocked by what Bianca had become

"I had to do it, I was tried of Alex running back to Serena every second, when she doesn't love him like I do"

"But what gets me is that you say that Blair evil and she's a bitch, but your becoming every bit as mean as Blair" Maddie said and Bianca sat down and started crying from what Maddie was telling her.

"Maddie, I can't believe what I've done" Bianca said shocked at her behavior

"Bianca I think you should say sorry for what happen?" Maddie said with a pout as he kissed her on the forehead and walked away to leave her alone with her thoughts.

"Hey Bianca, what's wrong?" asked a cheerful voice from behind her. A voice that only belonged to a person that she'd loved, Riley.

"Hi Riley" Bianca said with a smile as she wiped her eyes

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her

"I'm surprised your even talking to me after being so rude to you when you came back to the Island" Bianca said with a smile as she remember how rude she was to Riley

"You know that what hurt was that you never really told me why you were angry at me" Riley said with a pout

"What? I wasn't angry at you, it's just that something was going on in my life and it was just a lot"

"Well I'm happy that you aren't"

They sat in an awkward silence until Walter walked by

"Talk about Awkward" Walter said as he walked by and tripped on a cactus

"I still can't stand him" Riley said shaking his head

"Well thanks for not leaving me alone" Bianca said as she stood up

"Your welcome and you know you could come to me if ever need to talk" Riley said with that cute smile of his.

"Yeah, that'd be nice" said Bianca as she walked away

"So are you sure that you want to do it?" Hyacinth asked Chanel as they sat in Chanel's room decorating it with candles, flower petals, and music. Hyacinth and Chanel had become really close friend since coming to the Playa since it was Hyacinth's necklace that sent Dane packing.

"You know I've been thinking about it for a long time and I think that I finally want to do it with Dane" Chanel said with a grin and Hyacinth remembered her first time and it was a really nerve wracking time for a girl.

"Do I look pretty enough?" asked Chanel in a yellow and grey lacy ensemble that highlighted her assents as she fixed her hair in the mirror

"I don't even know why your nervous, Chanel your beautiful and I think that Dane's going to rip those off once he sees you anyways" Hyacinth joked as Chanel giggled.

"Thank you Hya, I don't think I could have done this without you" Chanel confessed looking back at Hyacinth. It was so weird that when they arrived at the Dock of Shame for the first time, Hyacinth was really angry and anti-friends and really kept to herself but now Hyacinth had this new attitude to herself and she looked really pretty smiling.

"Oh don't give me so much credit, I've only helped you put down some petals" said Hyacinth" It really wasn't anything"

"If it wasn't for you I would have probably had a panic attack by now" Chanel said turning around and she started putting on some lip-gloss

"Ha, your welcome, hon. you look ready" Hyacinth said standing up and squeezing Chanel's shoulder

"Thanks, I think I'm ready" said Chanel hugging Hyacinth and then she sat down on the bedside.

"Well I'm going to go get him and I want every detail" said Hyacinth with grin as she walked out of the room and walked out to find Dane.

She found Dane sipping on Corona behind a tree and she walked up to him.

"I didn't know they dropped the drinking age to seventeen" Hyacinth asked jokingly

"I don't think they have but nothing beat's the taste of Corona" Dane said finishing his beer and went to grab another one

"I have the feeling that your nervous" Hyacinth said as Dane couldn't get it open

"What, what makes you say that?" asked Dane shrugging as Hyacinth looked at him and he sighed.

"What, okay I'm nervous, I don't know if I should be her first" Dane said looking at Hyacinth with puppy dog eyes.

"Well she wants you to be her first" Hyacinth said

"But what if something goes wrong, like I get her pregnant or something?" asked Dane freaking out now "I don't think I could deal with that"

Hyacinth looked at him and before behind smacking him in the face.

"Wow what was that for?" asked Mark confused why Hyacinth just did that

"Because you have gorgeous and sweet and loving girl waiting for you and you talking bull to me, get a hold of yourself" Hyacinth remarked to Dane and he looked upstairs and gave Hyacinth the Corona in his hand.

"Thank for the talk" Dane said as he walked away and Hyacinth opened the Corona.

"I really needed this" Hyacinth said as she chugged down the beer.

Dane walked up the stairs and breathed before he opened the door. There when he opened the door was Chanel sitting back on her bed as the room was filled with candles and the rose pedals reached all the way to the bed.

Chanel smiled at him as he walked towards her and she got up and they started making out. He kissed her and then he started kissing her neck. All Dane wanted to do was ripped her clothes off and throw her on the bed.

"Wait" moaned Chanel as she walked over to the bed, went under the covers and removed her bra. She threw it at Dane's chest and pointed at him to get into the bed.

"Do you want to listen to some music or put a movie on or something?" Dane asked nervously. He couldn't stop kissing her. She guided his hands down to the waistband of her panties and then she reached for his.

Then there was nothing left but them. They kissed again in every kissable spot, until it became obvious that certain measures needed to be taken. Dane fumbled getting a condom from the bedside bureau drawer.

Now for the awkward part, only it wasn't awkward. Without a word, Chanel took the condom, kissed her way down his body, and carefully rolled it on.

Chanel didn't have to tell Dane to slow down. They were so in sync, all she had to do was close her eyes and wrap her arms around him, arch her back a little, and feel it happening.

When it was all over, they laid on their backs, holding hands and smiling up and the ceiling, because they knew that in a few minutes they could do it again.

"Oh my god, did we just do it?" asked Chanel in shock looking over to the boy that she loved.

"What was it bad, you know we could do-" Dane was saying and she put a finger to his lips

"It was great, I loved it, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world" Chanel said kissing him on the nose.

"I'm just happy that you let me be your first" Dane muttered into her hair

"Dane, I love you so much" Chanel said as she hugged his chest.

"I love you too Chanel" Dane said as his heartbeat rang in her ears, an urgent, vibrant sound.

She lifted her head and kissed him, why would they have to wait?

Bianca saw Alex having a drink with Liam as the sun was coming down on the gorgeous island, the sky was turning a gorgeous purple and the sun was just off the horizon.

"I still can't believe that dude Mark punched you" Liam said as they drank a Bloody Mary's.

"It's just that this hurts like a mother" Alex said sipping his drink.

"Hey Alex, can I talk to you please?" asked Bianca as she smiled at Liam and Alex stood up for the lounge chair and he looked at her confused.

"What happened?" Alex asked holding her hand as Bianca started looking away.

"You see after you left the bush, I saw you and Serena together"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I was pretty pissed off and I saw Mark"

"Bianca, what are you trying to say?" asked Alex getting suspicious

"Well I told Mark that I saw you and Serena kissing" Bianca confessed "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me"

"Are you serious Bianca, after I told you that I loved you" Alex said

"Alex I'm so sorry, I can't say it enough"

"Bianca, just stay away from me, I don't want anything to do with you" Alex said walking away

"What about _us_?" asked Bianca as she looked at him walking away

"There never was an us" Alex said walking away and Bianca dropping a tear.

Mark walks over to Abby and Kimberly who are still laughing about what she'd said to Serena.

"Abby, Can I talk to you?" asked Mark with a stern face.

"I don't want to talk to you" Abby said a bit drunk as her and Kimberly were drinking tequila.

"I think we have to talk" Mark said as he grabbed her and they looked at each other. Mark looked into the blue eyes that at one time, he loved.

"What is it?" asked Abby

"How could you talk to Serena like that?" he asked

"How did you find out?"

"Because she is my girlfriend and after talking to her I found out that I didn't love you anymore, at least not what you've become" Mark said and Abby looked confused

"Well it's not like she didn't deserve it, I loved you Mark, something I've never had with anyone, for once I felt beautiful when I was with you" Abby confessed becoming teary eyed

"So does that mean that you have to say thing like that to Serena when she was trying to apologize?" asked Mark

"She won't apologize to me until she breaks up with you" said Abby folding her arms

"What have you become?" asked Mark disgusted by the girl that was in front of him. The Abby that he loved only would never drink or make fun of someone else.

"What you don't like the new me?" asked Abby twirling around sloppily "I was tired of people like you and Serena stepping all over me"

"Abby you need to take a really good look in the mirror and see if what you see, is what you like, because what I see is a Blair doppelganger" Mark said walking around Abby back to Serena as Abby looked back at him. She looked at the pool and saw her reflection. It disgusted herself and she started crying.

"Will all the campers meet at the pool immediately?" asked Chris over the loud speaker clearly getting over his injuries as Abby grabbed Kimberly and they started walking over to the pool. All twenty campers were there sitting or standing around the pool. Some looked happy like Dane and Chanel as they held hands, other looked pissed off as Bianca looked at Alex and he looked away and other just looked uncomfortable as Walter was still pulling out pincers from his trip by the cactus.

"Well, after surviving that attack, producers wanted to get your opinion which I didn't understand why?, On who should win Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" Chris asked the twenty ex-campers

"I think that Tory should win because she's the toughest of the group" Hyacinth said giving her opinion

"I want my girl Tory to win the million because I know that she has it in her to win" said Todd and the others nodded.

"Well I think that her tempers going to be her downfall, she tried to kill you" Meaghan said and some campers agreed.

"Well I think that Eddie's going to win" Dane said and some campers were shocked "What that dude is really smart"

"Yeah and Eddie has a lot of heart, which I think can make him win" Mark said remembering his friend.

"He's way to puny, I think that Annaliegh's going to win" Walter said as he pulled out the last pincer "C'mon you guys don't really think she's that stupid"

"I think that Annaleigh's gonna win too, she said that we were going shopping together" Meaghan agreed with Walter"I don't know but something tells me that Ian's going to win" said Bianca and some agreed "He's really tough and he's been through injures and he's still in the game"

"I t-think h-he's going to win because he's sexy" Kimberly said clearly far too drunk.

"I wish I could see Ian, so I could beat that sexy face of his into a bloody pulp" Todd said punching his hand

"Something's telling me that well Bambi's going to take it this season" Maddie said and P.J. agreed.

"That girl's in it to win it and I feel bad for anyone in her way" P.J. said

"But C'mon no one can beat Jason" Alex said and a lot of campers agreed

"Yeah, that's one tough dude, I would hate to be in the finals with him" Cam said as he agreed

"But he can really be mean" Karma said

"Well I know that I'm going to sound crazy but I think that Blair's going to win this" Riley said remembering his girlfriend

"I so agree, she plays the game with her mind and she knows how to manipulate" said Serena shaking her head

"Now how could you say that she's going to win, she's such a manipulative backstabber" said Chanel

"And that's actually why she'll win" Karma said admitting that Serena had a point.

"Well as you can see, our campers are clearly divided in who they want to win" Chris said to the camera "Well I have a surprise for you guys, in the most surprising twist of all time, tonight you guys will be voting who the twenty-first camper off Total Drama Island" Chris announced and there eyes flew open.

"No way!" said Meaghan shocked

"Oh yes, here's how it's gonna work there are no pendants, I'm going to ask you one by one who would you like to see join you here tonight on Playa Des Losers" said Chris looking at all the campers shocked

"Meaghan, since you're clearly the dumbest person here, you can go first" said Chris and Meaghan's face dropped.

"Oh I miss Annaleigh, the most" said Meaghan and a bell when over indicating the vote

"It'd be so much fun to have her here, most defiantly Annaleigh" Chanel said agreeing with Meaghan and another bell when off

"What? I didn't vote for Annaleigh?" another bell and the campers started looking shocked.

"Woo Annaleigh" Kimberly screamed in her drunken stumper as she dropped asleep on Abby lap and another bell when off.

"Why are you voting her off, If you like Annaleigh don't say her name" Serena said trying to save her friend from elimination

"That's four votes Annaleigh" announced Chris with a smile

"What!" asked Serena confused

"Okay on to the next voter, Walter" Chris said as they looked at the chubby teen.

"Don't worry I'm not going to vote for Annaleigh" another bell and the campers looked furious

"Walter, dude" Todd said as Annaleigh was being voted unfair.

"Okay C'mon guys everyone, no one say ANNALEIGH!" Riley yelled then shut his mouth as a bell when off

"Great, Riley you just said Annaleigh" P.J. said and another bell when off

"That eight votes, Annaleigh" Chris announced as he howled with laughter as these campers were doing the same mistake like last season.

"Aar, Annaleigh" croaked a parrot from a tree and another bell when off.

"No!" yelled the twenty campers in unison

"Chris that was a parrot, it doesn't even know who Annaleigh is" Alex said as another bell when off.

"Oh my god, we're really going to hook off that poor girl" Maddie said with his face in his hands

"Or it's that you guys already did" Chris said as they looked at the Dock at saw a shocked Annaleigh get thrown out of the boat and she looked around as the ex-campers came and got her bags

"What?! How did I get eliminated?" asked Annaleigh shocked and confused

"And with that we're down to six, tune in next week for a new episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris as he looked at the commotion behind him and the girls hugging Annaleigh.

_(credits rolls)_

__________________________________________________________________

I hope you guys liked getting a look at **the old campers **because **I loved writing about them again**_._ You have to understand that **it's so hard to eliminate characters **because **there almost like my children **so it hurt every time, well maybe **not with Walter LMAO**!

Now can I say that the **drama at Playa Des Loser is beats that of Total Drama anytime **and I loved the **twist and resolutions in this chapter**.

Now I had to write **Abby as a bad girl this time around **because she's heartbroken and well **it's not like we don't when a good girl goes bad. **But the thing **she said about Serena were harsh**.

Another **good girl gone bad in this episode was Bianca**, wow, **I couldn't believe all the things she did in this episode**, like hooking up with **Alex in a bush **and then **causing a fight between Mark and Alex**. I think that **Bianca's just as bad as Blair** and I don't think that we'll be seeing much of **Alex and Bianca anymore**.

**One couple that I really loved **writing about in this chapter had to be **Dane and Chanel**. I really wanted people to see how much further there **relationship has gone since we last saw them together** and I know it sound bad but I loved writing the **love scene, because it wasn't just sex, it was love**.

I also included **a lot of Liam **in this chapter because we didn't hit on him enough while he was on the island and he's really a **favorite of mine **that we got to learn a bit more about him and **his inner conflict about Blair which I think is soo cute**.

Now **Serena, I love that girl **and I feel so bad in this chapter for her, her "**best friend" is hooking up with her ex and then Abby calls her an infected slut **but lucky she had **Mark** which I have to **say I loved how I portrayed him in his episode**. He just evolved from the **jock who cheated on Abby** to actual boyfriend and friend.

Now I know you **guys were waiting to hear about Todd **and there he was, **oblivious that Tory had her eyes on Ian until Meaghan told him**. Also I think that **his bad boy side **will be coming out more now than before because he has **Ian hooking up with his girlfriend** or at least trying too. Also **I'm sorry if I didn't hit up on a character enough on this episode**, there's only so much I can write about :[.

Now **I loved that Riley was jealous** of Maddie and P.J. because he wished that he had that with Blair, now that when **all hell broke loose with Liam **and I don't think **we've seen the end of that**. Now I know a lot of you guys were asking about **"What about Riley and Bianca" **well I gave you guys a scene with the two of them and as you see things **are awkward pointed out by Walter**, and it's because **they've clearly moved on **and **they really aren't the same people they were when they liked each other**.

Now I don't remember who wanted **Chanel and Hyacinth as friends **but I also did that because **it's true that they would be cool friends especially after the whole necklace thing** and I loved when **Hyacinth smacked Dane **to get control of himself **LOL! **Now to **Meaghan**, once again with **no boyfriend**, I feel **so bad for her because Taylor and her broke up **for unknown reason and then **Cam still has his eyes on Karma**. But I loved that it was Meaghan that revealed the **Ian and Tory fling**, staying true to her **gossip roots **even though she's not naïve.

Also **Karma was one camper **that just wanted to make better because she was a **sloppily**, **messy**, **hangover **teen and now **she's healthy **because she hasn't drunk since she got her & **in no way do I support teen drinking, or unprotected sex, **I just wanted to put it out there.

**I loved writing about Hyacinth **because **she's another camper that has changed for the better** since being on Total Drama Island, She **friendlier **and **nicer **and **she cares about people **when Hyacinth before was just **mean **and **antisocial**.

**Poor Alex**, **punched again by Mark **and **betrayed by Bianca **but at least **Serena and him made up.** C'mon those two can never really be **angry at each other** but I think that there staying **friends from now on**.

Oh I had to make **Maddie confront Bianca **because he's portrayed as the **camper that can't do wrong** but now we see that well **Maddie can be bitchy **as any other camper.

I'm sorry for those **Annaleigh fans**, **I'm really sorry**, but did you guys really see her getting to **the final two**?

Now It's the **final five **and things are going to **heat up on the island** and **we'll get the answer of all the question** you guys been wondering about.

**Reviewer To Author Questions! **

4evercrazy- A spoiler about next season with Tory is that well we'll be seeing her **mean side**

Cute 2 Cuddle- A hint for the final two will be they are _very close!_

**Hey you guys **like I've been saying for the past **two chapters**, you **guys can ask me anything** seriously because c'mon **what the point of having me LMAO!**

Okay **next season **I've already started **making storylines **for **next season **and I'm telling you once the season starts a **very big secret is revealed **and it'll get **juicier from there. **

Also

Now **I have to say **that I'm going to need **you guys to really vote for whatever camper you want for season two **because we've only have six** eppy's together**, **so vote PLEASE!**

Now **I'm going to have to imply that I need SIX reviews **so that I can move on because **you guys been lacking ;[**

Not all though **Cute 2 Cuddle, 4EVERCRAZY, BarbieGoneWild, XxAlways-a-DreamerxX, AquaAce327, CaptJessicaSparrow, and new reviewers are always accepted and so are question**.

So **Bye Everyone **&, Have A **Great Summer School Free Week **

_(I know I'm not ;[)_


	30. It's Time To Eat!

Dedicated to **Kobold Necromancer**, a great author on this site and the inspiration for the following chapter!

__________________________________________________________________

It's Time To Eat!

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, We took a little trip down loser lane and I don't think they were exactly happy that they weren't winning any money

_(Show's Chanel, Meaghan & Karma sunbathing, Abby & Karma laughing, Dane & Cam cannon-balling into the pool, & Chris being hit with tomatoes)_

Now I know it must have been good to seen your favorite campers again, but did some of the change, look at Abby innocent and naïve, well not anymore

_(Show's Abby drinking, making fun of Serena, & looking at her self after talk with Mark)_

Mark and Serena seemed to rekindle their romance and lucky for Bianca, she could do the same with Alex

_(Show's Serena and Mark kissing & laughing and Alex holding Bianca's hand as he kisses her)_

Then we saw that Karma had actually become sober and healthier which got her attention from Cam, much to Meaghan's dismay since she'd never gotten over the sensitive guy

_(Show's Karma drinking, Meaghan shocked as Cam's winks at Karma & she walks away angrily)_

But it was nice to see that Playa Des Loser hadn't placed a wrench on Chanel & Dane's relationship as they looked as in love as we last saw them and Chanel could notice as she wanted to take there relationship to the next level

_(Show's Dane tickling Chanel, Chanel looking into his eyes, & asking him to go upstairs)_

Then we saw Hyacinth, which actually got Maddie and P.J. to stop making out, now I wonder if that would have worked of Geoff and Bridgette

_(show's Hyacinth drying her hair, Hyacinth talking as Maddie and P.J. stopped making out)_

Well It looked like Serena & Alex were still on none speaking terms as the campers discussed Hillary & Jamie, two of Total Drama's most famous trouble makers

(_Show's Kimberly flirting with Liam, Alex looking at Mark & Serena as Liam cheers him, Serena telling them about Hillary)_

In Romance news, it looked like Karma & Cam were defiantly getting to know each which broke Meaghan heart until Todd came and helped her out

_(Show's Karma & Cam kissing each as Meaghan looks shocked, tears coming down as she runs into Todd)_

Todd and Meaghan were talking when the notorious gossip told Todd, the juiciest gossip she had, that Tory & Ian were hooking up!

_(Show's Meaghan & Todd laughing, Meaghan saying something carelessly until shutting her mouth & Todd shocked)_

Todd confronted his best friend, Hyacinth which had to give him the news & it was up to P.J. to tell him that well Tory still loves him but she also loves Ian

_(Show's Todd impatient, Hyacinth looking like she's about to cry, & P.J. & Todd sitting looking at the water)_

But the drama didn't stop there, when Abby called Serena a slut for stealing Mark away, Bianca trying to get back at Alex after she saw him hugging Serena, Mark punching Alex in the eye once again, & Liam shocked to hear that Blair had moved on to Riley, Woo that was a mouthful

_(Show's Abby and Kimberly walking away as Serena looks back at them with teary eyes, Bianca lying to Mark with a devious smile, Mark punching Alex as Serena checks up on Alex, Liam grabbing Riley angrily)_

But amidst all of that, love still blossomed as Chanel and Dane actually had sex on this episode after a pep talk to Dane from Hyacinth, but love was also ruined as Maddie convinced Bianca to apologize over what she'd done

_(Show's Dane and Chanel looking up at the ceiling in bliss, Maddie talking to Bianca, & Alex walking away from a crying Bianca)_

Now after those loser fell for the same trick again, Annaleigh was sent packing and now it's done to the final six & something tells me that it's going to be a long day, here on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

__________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe what just happened" Tory said as they looked at the boat that had just left. The water was still rippling and the faces on the campers faces were in complete shock. They spent the day running away from the killer bear, swimming in the ocean, actually eating good food that Jason stole from Chef's kitchen, and they were all actually getting along.

All of a sudden, Chef grabbed Annaleigh and dragged her all the way to the Boat of Losers as all the other campers protested.

"Did she just get eliminated?" asked Bambi as Eddie held on to her hand tightly as Annaleigh held onto their hands before being put onto the boat sadly.

"But what does that mean for the rest of us?" asked Ian "If she could just get picked up and eliminated, does that mean that any of us, can get eliminated" Ian said as Lucky nuzzled his hand and he pat his head.

Tory looked back at Blair, that looked poised and collected as ever as if one of her worst enemies just got eliminated.

"What was wrong with her?" Tory asked herself as Jason put a hand on Blair's shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"Well at least that bring us to the final six" Jason said trying to lighten the mood but it clearly didn't work. They'd all looked shocked and surprised even Lucky looked depressed, a dog that always had his tongue and tail wagging.

"Well, I'm going to sleep" Blair said with no emotion in her voice what so ever, something that Tory found every strange as Blair and Annaleigh were the best of friend or at least Annaleigh was, by what Blair was showing.

Bambi looked at Blair and rolled her eyes as the two girls never truly gotten along.

"Do you not realize what just happened?" asked Tory as Blair was walking and the gorgeous five foot six brunette stopped in the tracks

"Oh what's that suppose to mean?" asked Blair folding her arms

"It's just that well, one of your best friend just got eliminated" Tory said as the other campers could notice a certain familiarity to the situation.

"I know that, I was her when she was screaming and pleading not to go" Blair said bitchly as she tilted her head to the right.

"Well it doesn't look like it Blair, because If I didn't know better, it looked like you didn't give a shit" Tory said as Blair looked shocked

"Are you serious right now Tory, you were the first person that wanted her gone" Blair said

"What no I didn't" Tory said defending herself as Blair looked at her

"Oh please Tory, as much as you want to deny it, your just as bitchy and manipulative as me" Blair said as she looked at Tory. For once Blair had actually gotten Tory to really think. Was she really as manipulative as the girl standing a couple of feet from her? Was Blair right?

"Blair, we don't you just shut up" Bambi said helping Tory out

"Excuse, who told you to speak, little girl" Blair said as Bambi took offense to what she'd just said.

"C'mon Blair, you think that you so mature, saying darling and wearing expensive clothes doesn't make you an adult, it just makes you a great big fake" Bambi said as Jason stepped in.

"C'mon Bambi back off" Jason said shocking everyone at the camp

"Since when do you defend her?" asked Eddie, not believe what he was seeing

"Since all of you gang up on Blair, no wonder she's so bitchy when she has to deal with two people at the same time" Jason said defending Blair as the faces on most of the campers was Kodiak perfect.

"What has gotten into you, man?" Ian asked. Since when did Blair and Jason defend each other?

"Now it's bad that Annaleigh got eliminated, but are we really going to stop playing the game?" Jason asked all the other campers "Because if that was the cause, I would have stopped when Hyacinth left"

"And since have you been acting like such an asshole?" asked Tory looking at Jason and Blair as it looked like this camper was becoming divided at that moment.

Blair and Jason on one side and Ian, Tory, Bambi and Eddie on the other.

"Jason I don't know what's gotten into you but, I hope that you snap out of it soon" Tory said as Tory walked by them as Blair rolled her eyes and the other campers followed her.

Jason looked at Blair as if asking "Is this the right thing to do?" and she squeezed his hand reassuring him why he was in an alliance with Blair.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**I wonder how this is going to play out?**

Tory- Are you serious, what has gotten into Jason?, I know that Blair got into him some way or the other. I can't believe that she's back to her old ways _/looks disappointed/_

Bambi- I seriously hate Blair, it's like she thinks that she's better than anyone but she's actually a pompous bitch that just makes fun off everyone. Also Jason, I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you _/looks into the camera evilly/_

Ian- Now I know that Blair might have not always been the nicest girl here, but recently she's been anything but mean, looks like she defiantly flipped the switch tonight _/looks worried/_

Eddie_-/shaking his head/ _I don't know what I ever saw in her

Jason- Okay I know that Blair everything I hate about snobby people. She's rude _/show's Blair pushing Eddie to get breakfast/_, She's really mean _/Show's Blair laughing at Bambi/_, and she can't be trusted _/show's Blair turning on Chanel & Meaghan/_. But that girl knows how to play the game and it might just be her and me in the final two.

Blair- Okay if Jason really thinks that I'm going to help him win, he's out of his little delinquent mind, oh please, I'm going to use him until he's no longer fun to pay with / Show's Blair smiling evilly and laughing/

__________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe how he's acting" said Tory as she paced back and forth in the girls cabin as Bambi looked at her in a "I don't know what to say or feel" look.

"I know, he's totally acting like an idiot" Bambi said as Tory looked at her and nodded as she sat down next to Bambi.

"I wish that everyone was here again, Abby, Serena, Mark, Bianca, Maddie, P.J., Hyacinth and T-" Tory said before she started blushing remembering Todd. Her life was so normal before she'd come on this stupid show. She'd never had a guy like her and she'd never looked at a guy as a boyfriend but as a guy she could hang out with. Now she'd had stupid popular girls ruining her life, she was on a stupid show not knowing when she'd be eliminated, she had to eat horrible inedible food, and too add on that she had two great guys fighting for her heart.

There was Todd, the guys that made her laugh and he was everything that she loved in a guy. She never expected herself to like him, c'mon the first time she met him, she tried to punch his lights out but something about him made her love him. Then there was Ian, the incredibly sweet and nice guys that'd actually made her heart skip a beat, something that no other boy would do for her other than Todd. Ian was everything a girl would want in a guys and Ian actually like, no loved Tory. She had a choice to make and which ever she chooses, she'll still be breaking one of two great guys hearts.

Just the thought of it, made Tory feel horrible.

"You were about to say Todd weren't you" smiled Bambi as she noticed Tory cheeks light up

"How did you notice?" asked Tory with a smile

"Well lets just say your cheeks gave you away" Bambi said as Tory lightly punched Bambi on the arm.

"Whatever, it was nothing" Tory said regaining her composure as Bambi looked at her seriously.

"Tory, you know that you love him, and Todd loves you" Bambi said as she looked into Tory's eyes grabbing her hands.

"So does Ian, that doesn't mean I should just go off with Todd, Ian deserves better than that" Tory said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Tory saw a gorgeous wavy blonde girl that actually looked a lot toner that she'd remembered. The girls crystal blue eyes looked gorgeous against her tanned skin. Her lips were gorgeously pink and if she didn't say so, the girl was gorgeous.

"I don't know what those two see in me?" Tory asked as she looked at Bambi "C'mon there so much more pretty girls here, Serena, that girl was gorgeous without even trying, Blair, even though I hate, Annaleigh, she looked like she could be Ms. America, you, you look one hundred times better than me" Tory said looking at Bambi that busted out in laughter.

"Are you serious right now, Tory if I was a lesbian, which I'm not, I would have totally tried to hook up with you, your beautiful and under all the hoodies and the cargo pants, your still a girl" Bambi said as she looked at her looking at the mirror.

"Well thank you" said Tory with a weak laugh as Bambi looked at the girl worried.

Bambi was lucky that she only had one guy in her life and that he was the best boyfriend any girl could ask for. Eddie might not be hunky or dangerous but he'd still stolen her heart. Eddie treated her better than any guy that she'd ever gone out with before, and that was only Billy in the second grade.

"At least you should be happy that you have such a great boyfriend in Eddie, I swear that his face lights up every time he sees you" Tory said as she sat down next to Bambi"I know, I'm really glad that I found someone here, because it'll make winning even better" Bambi said with a smile and Tory looked at her "Well a one out of six

chance"

"Could you believe that soon two of us will be fighting for the million dollars" Tory said shocked by the amount of money.

That money could really change Tory's life as she'd buy her father a new bike, and buy her mother a brand new kitchen since she loved to bake. Then Tory would save fifty percent to go to college and the rest Tory would use to open her own gym franchise.

Bambi just looked at her friend and wonder if they'd be stuck competing together for that money and would that make them stop being friends?

"Nah?" both girls said at the same time and they started laughing as they hugged each other

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**I'm so excited to see who's going to be in final two?!**

Tory- Well at the end of this all, I'll hopefully win that million dollars and them I'll have to choice between two awesome guys or maybe I just won't pick one, I don't know, why is love so difficult _/puts head down and shakes her head/_

Bambi- I'm so glad that I'm not in Tory's position at least not until Billy comes along, which I hope that he doesn't _/looks scared/_

__________________________________________________________________

"Dude, how could Annaleigh just get eliminated like that?" asked Ian as the guys walked back to the cabins. Ian's gorgeous blue eyes glittered in the Caribbean moon as he looked shocked over what happened.

"I really liked her, I owe her a lot" Eddie said with a sad smile as they reached the cabins and sat down on the steps.

"What actually did she do for you?" asked Ian looking at Eddie confused on his friendship with Annaleigh, It was extremely weird how the smartest guy on the show could actually have something to talk about with, well the dimmest bulb.

"I know that she's not exactly gifted in the smartest department but she knows a lot about love, which shocks me" Eddie confessed when Annaleigh offered to help him conquer Bambi's heart.

"Well lets just say that this island is defiantly will be a bit less happy" Ian said remembering that while Annaleigh actually listen to Blair's wild orders, that girl was actually funny and a very good actress.

"Tell me about it, boy that girl could make anyone laugh, I wonder if she would have worked on Eva?" Eddie asked jokingly remembering the straight faced former contestant.

"Isn't crazy that just last season, those other guys were in our shoes and we laughing at everything that happened to them" Ian said looking at the starry sky.

"Yeah, I laughed when Sadie hit everyone with crab apple and well Bambi did that same thing, and when Heather kissed Trent and that happened to yo-" Eddie said carelessly as he noticed what he'd just said and Ian's lips just when up in a smile.

"I'm so sorry, I should have brought that up" Eddie said looking sorry.

"Nah, It's okay, I just can't believe that I actually kissed Blair, that feels like it happened years ago, I just can't wait till I leave this island" Ian said "I can't wait to be back with my friends , sitting under the starry sky, drinking some beers and just hearing the waves hit the beach" Ian said reminiscing about his life before this island.

It was so easy, all he'd do is go to school and surf after school. He would have tons of girls flirt with him from Tina, the most popular girl in his school to the lady at Mexican restaurant, that'd always gave him extra guacamole from his burrito.

"Well it's actually going to be bitter sweet leaving this island, I know what you think but I actually have friends here and I don't feel like the nerd that sits by himself" Eddie confessed to Ian, as he wished that his life was more like Ian's. Back home, Eddie would be in all AP classes and he's on the fast track to graduate early from high school but that comes at a price. While he had his head in the books, he'd missed all the wild parties, never went to the homecoming games, and never had a date to the prom. But on the island, Eddie actually left accept and he felt like he had friends.

"Well you know if I was at your high school, I would be your friend" Ian confessed to Eddie with a pat to his back.

"Thanks man, that means a lot" Eddie said as he looked at the girls cabin and saw Bambi through the window.

"Your welcome dude, C'mon your like the most awesome guy I've met here" Ian said saying the truth because most of the other guys hate him because they were friends with Todd.

"I would hate you too, but Todd zapped me with his buzzer" Eddie said jokingly as Ian punched him playfully on the arm as both guys laughed.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Aw I'm totally Iddie! (Ian/Eddie)**

Ian- You know, not everything about the island has actually been bad, I've made a bunch of friends that I wouldn't even that thought of talking to back home, and I've really opened my mind to other people and I've actually fallen in love here

Eddie- I know that a lot people are all Todd, but Ian's actually a lot nicer than Todd, well at least to me and Ian's not a bad guy it's just that he's confused about his feeling so I'm totally for Ian to be with Tory even though I'm sure Bambi's for Todd _/laughs/_

__________________________________________________________________

Night time fell over the island and all the campers got their zzz's in peace, it was the only time that Chris McLean could annoy them at least until Chris finish getting his beauty sleep.

The morning came over the gorgeous Caribbean island, the waves hit the sand lightly, and the humming birds sung in front of Tory's window. The island looked like paradise and she wished that she'd could only stay here without a care in the world.

Tory looked around while still in bed and saw Bambi sprawled all over her bed with her mouth open and the she saw Blair hugging her pillow with a smile on her face. Tory got up sure to not wake any of her roommates and she went and did what she had to do in the bathroom and when she came out wearing her hair in a tight ponytail that hung high on her head, she had on a baby blue tank tap that really bought out her baby blues. She saw Ian was coming out off the guys cabin, shirtless with his plaid drawstring pants. His face was stubbing from not shaving for a few days, his hair had actually gotten a bit blonder and his well defined abs were growing a cute trail on them. For once she actually noticed how seriously hot Ian was. He was rubbing his eyes when he saw Tory and smiled his gorgeous straight smile. Tory smiled at him to and asked "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well this is the bathroom isn't it" Ian laughed as Tory looked back and saw that she was standing in the bathroom opening

"Oh I forgot, sorry hey are you doing anything after what you guys do in the bathroom?" asked Tory as she looked at Ian brush his teeth and he looked at her confused as he spat out the tooth paste "Why, what happened?"

"No I just wanted to walk you know" Tory said as she smiled at Ian as she sat down on the steps waiting for Ian too be done.

After five minutes, Ian came out of the shower dripping wet, his hair falling sloppily over his eyes, and he looked like a Greek god.

"I know that your not going to leave your hair like that?" asked Tory as she walked up to Ian and started coming his hair

"Ow, that hurt" Ian said after Tory pulled out a knot

"Oh stop being such a punk" laughed Tory as she combed his hair back.

She noticed that Ian was looking at her and she looked a him as she put the comb back on the sink

"Ian I think that we should go on our walk now" Tory said breaking the silence that consumed them as she smiled as him

"Yeah, lets go" Ian said as he looked the cute girl outside and noticed that Tory had a very plump butt.

_________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean that you don't think this is right?" asked a furious Blair, she was so angry that her mud mask actually cracked.

"Blair, I don't know but something telling that I shouldn't work with you" Jason said as Blair spit into the sink. She had her perfect wavy hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a navy blue jumper with a khaki robe. She'd managed to make lounge clothes fashionable.

"Look don't tell me that your getting a heart, you out of all people" Blair said as she leaned against the sinks and she'd saw that Jason was looking at her chest.

"Hey perv, my eyes are up here" Blair said raising his chin as he rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile outside Bambi was rubbing her eyes as she walked over to the cabins.

"What's going on?" she asked herself as she walked over to the window on the side of the communal bathroom.

Inside was Blair leaning against the sinks and Jason was in front of her, arms folded and they looked like they were arguing, so Bambi listened in.

"Blair, I don't know if this right though betraying all my friends-" Jason said until Blair put her fingers to his lips

"Look if you don't want to be the next one eliminated, and let this become the Ian and Tory show, I suggest you work with me and get rid off everyone here" Blair said and Jason looked at her scared of what she was think about in her evil mind.

"Has anyone ever told you that you really scary" Jason said as Blair was walking out

"Yeah, they have" Blair said with a smirk on her face as the camera showed Jason eyebrows raising.

Bambi stood outside shocked over what she had just heard. Was Jason really working with Blair, out of everyone.

Was it truly a new era on the island and what would this mean for the other campers?

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**This is going to get good!**

Blair- I'm tired of Tory and Ian getting all the spotlight on this show, Wow Ian cheated on her and she did the same, if you ask me Ian deserves to be with someone like me _/shrugs/ _But it's not like I want him, he had his chance _/Flips her hair/_

Jason- You know it's true what Blair said, I think that both Ian and Tory need to get eliminated because while there here, they'll be our main completion

Bambi- I don't know if the aliens came and swapped Jason brain with an idiots, but how could be seriously trust that wicked witch, I swear that I think she kicks puppies just for fun _/nods at camera/_

Tory- What, he's really cute _/smiles/_

__________________________________________________________________

"Oh my god, don't remind me" laughed Tory as they remembered the moment when Blair and Tory had actually came to blows and Ian had to separate them.

"But I don't think she likes me anymore" Ian said between laughs as they walked through the humid jungle.

"I hope not, I could only imagine you two actually going out" Tory said looking at Ian "Oh baby can you pass me the bronzer? What is that? A Crayon" she laughed as Ian shrugged his face.

"Ha, ha every funny" Ian said as he looked at the gorgeous girl laughing and she looked beautiful while doing it, She was the girl of his dream.

"I bet it wasn't hard going to out with Todd" Ian said and Tory looked at him with a stern face

"What? What did I do?" asked Ian confused as he looked around him

"It's just that you don't have to bring him up, I'm hanging out with you not Todd right now am I not" Tory said looking at him

"Well Tory, how long will you be talking to me before you move on to Todd" Ian said as Tory turned around shocked by what he'd just say

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tory said as Tory looked at him furious

"It's just that, well who knows that if Todd comes back into your life you just wouldn't leave me again, it'll just hurt too much to go through that again" Ian confessed to Tory, and she suddenly felt horrible for how Tory treated Ian while she dated Todd.

"I'm really sorry, Ian for everything that happened between us and Todd" Tory apologized and she saw Ian's face light up.

"What is it?" asked Tory with a smile

"It's just that you look really pretty right now" Ian said as Tory looked at him and stepped closer to him. Ian looked into her eyes as she put her hand in his hair, and she pulled his head down, there lips were in a half an inch of each before Bambi ran out of the leaves

"Bambi?" asked Tory as she let go off Ian head and Ian rolled his eyes

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Bambi with a sly smile. Bambi looked horrible as she'd ran through the jungle to find them, her hair was puffy and had twigs in it, while her clothes were covered in mud.

"What happened?" asked Tory worried that something bad happened back at camper. As Bambi was about to talk, the island speakers came on and on it was the show's annoying host

"Well, hello campers, as you've probably noticed there's only six of you left and it's time for another challenge and I hope that you guys have tough stomachs" Chris said before laughing as they looked up at the speaking box. Tory grabbed a rock and through it at the old speaker and it fell off the post.

"Well it can wait" Bambi said as she walked back to camp.

Tory turned around and squeezed Ian's hand as they walked back to camp hand in hand.

__________________________________________________________________

Chris approached the fake football field constructed for this challenge, smirking as he saw Blair roll her eyes at Eddie, who looked back at her in disgust.

"This show has all the drama, much more than last season, But the gross volume hasn't been met yet. Last season we had puking by the fourth episode"

"So what's that suppose to mean?" asked Tory as she sat down with her arms crossed.

"The fact is that this is the twentieth challenge, and we still haven't met the grossness that TDI was known for! So we gotta amp it up with a challenge called …

"'E is for Eating"

The six campers looked at him as he pulled off a black sheet over a table that had six plates with their photo's on them.

Chris clapped his hands and grinned "Well then, my fellow islanders, E is for Eating will be a wild challenge of chowing down on who knows what! Because you'll be adding the toppings and making the food for your fellow campers!"

"Everyone will, for every challenge, be choosing something edible that starts with a certain letter of the alphabet. Now who you give it to will be decided by yourself as whatever you have, you can put it on the plate of which ever contestant of your choosing relay style"

"You see every round starts with a letter in the alphabet. Depending on what I say, it could be the dressing on top of the food, the only thing they're fed, or an ingredient in the food! You are out if you cannot or will not eat the food, or if you throw up"

Blair raised her hand "I can't do this, my dietian will freak"

"Well are you guys ready?" asked Chris completely ignoring Blair leaving her shocked.

"Can one be?" Eddie grumbled

"Say goodbye to my dinner" Bambi muttered

"This is gonna hurt" Ian said, drumming his fingers on his leg

"Let's get this over with," Tory added

"Oh" Chris declared, snapping his fingers "When you pick your foods, here are a list of rules:

**1. **We will not accept any of the three P's : poop, puke, or pee

**2. **Nothing toxic, poisonous, radioactive, pointy, sharp, explosive, inedible, burning and/or acidic

**3. **Nothing that's dead or alive, expect for insects

**4. **Cannot be vaguely related to the letter, like pink hair dye for P, squeezed ice for S,

**5. **There's never a fifth rule

"Okay now Chef will be putting down a healthy green salad, the only problem there's not topping, Everyone must eat their salad to move on to the next round, some you guys will have to find something with an "M" Chris said as the campers nodded and ran out to find something edible with the letter M.

In a few minutes, Blair and Bambi had returned with mud.

"Mud? Is that the best you could do?" taunted the handsome host

"Hey, McLean" Bambi said as she looked at him dumping her mud on Blair's plate "Why don't you eat some?"

"Um, I'm okay" Chris said as Blair put her mud on Tory's plate

The other campers managed to think of something other than mud, Ian had sprinkled mold on Jason salad, Tory had blew mucus on Eddie's, Eddie poured mouthwash on Ian's, and Jason dropped a handful of maggots on Bambi's .

"So princess what will you do eat the muddy salad or be sure to be the next person riding the Boat of Losers?" asked Chris dramatically as he peered over Blair's shoulder

"Shove It, McLean" Blair hissed as she looked at the muddy mess and looked like she was going to cry "I better lose ten pounds for this" as she forced down the muddy salad.

Everyone managed to eat the salad given to them, although Bambi had the hardest time, The extreme chick looked a bit green as she laded stumped on the table, Chris clapped as most of the campers looked sick.

"The letter this time will be … B and you'll have to eat this straight up" Chris added as the campers ran out again looking for something that had the word B, they searched the cabins, the kitchen and even the _bathroom_!

Tory was the first one back, holding a bra in her hand. She dropped it on Jason's plate, with a smile

"No Tory are you sure about this?" asked Chris, looking at the bra

"Hey it's not mine" she replied, still smiling "it's one of Blair's"Blair dropped some bark on Tory's plate, Jason, grinning like a mad man, poured beer all over Bambi's plate, Ian slapped some butter on Blair's plate, Bambi dropped some dead bee's on Eddie's.

"Um, is this safe Hun?" Eddie asked his girlfriend looking disgusted

"I removed the stingers" Bambi told him "so, it's all cool"

She started drinking the beer that Jason poured on her plate, giggling more and more.

Blair looked over at Jason eating her bra "You know that's a three hundred dollar bra" she said as he slurped the bra strap as Tory was dying of laughter while she ate her bark.

Once again, everyone passed the round. Eddie looked very sick, while Ian finished the black pepper Eddie poured all over his plate which kept making him sneeze.

"That's so gross" Chris laughed as Jason finished Blair bra. Blair was shaking in fury, oh dare she really grab Blair's nice bra.

"I'm sure that I-I'm gonna win!" Bambi squealed, still crackling as she slurred her words

"How much beer did you give her?" asked Tory

"Not even half a bottle, calm down" Jason said as they looked that the wild girl grind on Eddie

"Now _this'll_ be good television" Chris said

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**OMG Bambi's already drunk!**

Blair- Wow that girl really can't control her liquor, she worst than Karma _/looks shocked/_

Eddie- I can't believe that's she was grinding on me, especially on national TV

Jason_-/rubbing his belly/ _This is the best I've eaten since I've gotten to this crappy island

__________________________________________________________________

"Okay the next leg of this challenge we'll flip the cards and you won't know how exactly you'll be putting the food on so, I think you'll want to watch out" Chris explained to all the campers.

"Now the next letter is P" Chris added "And remember no pee, poop, or puke!"

The campers all relieved that they didn't have to eat any of those bodily things, went our looking for edible things with the letter P, At one point both Jason and Tory were looking outdoors.

"I'm surprised to see you out here" Tory remarked with a smirk. "You hate the outdoors?"

"At long as I don't have to venture into the woods" he said rustling through some bushes "You're an outdoors kind of girl, is there any plants that start with the letter P?"

"I can't tell you, you're working for the other team" Tory said with a smile. They continued searching for a couple of minutes, while Tory thought of something that had been bothering her for some time, Unable to find anything, and getting frustrated over it, she finally let her feeling be known.

"Jay" she said "you're not serious about … Blair are you?"

"What?" asked Jason looking around him

"I mean she's a horrible person" Tory explained herself "She's meaner and more cruel than anyone I know. She's so hateful towards me, she's always insulting people…"

She let out a long sigh "I believe in giving people second chances, but Blair someone that doesn't deserve it"

Jason looked at the ground "Well I don't know because some of things she says is true" he said and Tory was shocked

"What has gotten into you?"

"Maybe I'm working with Blair, because I'm sick and tired of being second rate to the Ian and Tory show" Jason said as he walked away and Tory looked at his back shocked by the way her friend was acting.

__________________________________________________________________

Back at the football field, Blair held her spice peppers as Ian held a pumpkin and Eddie held peanuts.

"Where did you find the pumpkin?" Eddie asked Ian

"Found it in Chef's fridge"

"And he let you take it?" Blair asked shocked that Chef actually let someone in his fridge

"Well lets just say that I didn't exactly ask for it" Ian said as he placed the pumpkin on a plate

"Now let's flip the cards" Chris announced as Chef flipped them over. Blair had gotten Eddie's peanuts, Ian had gotten Tory's pinecone, Eddie got Jason's prunes, Bambi got Blair's peppers and Tory got Bambi's peas.

Ian looked over at his friend, Ian's plate as he looked down on the prunes on the plate .

"The things I do for this show" Ian grumbled. He slowly forced them into his mouth, one by one. His attention diverted when he noticed a dunk Bambi gasping for air.

"Woo…. This… t-things…. Are…. Hot!" Bambi panted, eyes watering and sweat running down her forehead

"Sorry" Blair chimed fakely as she ate the peanuts.

Once again all the campers survived the round, Tory had it worst because she'd gotten peas and she absolutely hated peas.

"Now you guys are tough, I like that but this time you guys will be looking for things starting with the letter C"

"You'll be serving them something in a sandwich" Chris added

"Spare me" Eddie whimpered

"C'mon Eddie, you could do it" Ian cheered him on

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**How much worst can it get?**

Ian- Okay I know I've already eaten god knows what, but seriously how much harder can it get? _/thinks/ _A lot harder

Eddie- This is horrible, I don't think I could do through another round of this

Blair- At the end of the day, I know I'll be throwing this all back up

__________________________________________________________________

C was a lot easier than the campers had expected expect that Bambi tried to put Chris inside of a sandwich.

"Stop it, Stop it!" he warned as Bambi let him go and he straighten his clothes

After everyone had picked their C food, Chris had given them, the name of their opponent. Eddie winced when he gave Bambi, a cat food sandwich.

"Where did you get the cat food?" asked Tory as they saw Bambi eat it hungrily

"Chef keeps it in his cabinet" Eddie said disgusted as Bambi licked her fingers.

Disgusted started to spread on the raven-haired girl and her stomach grumbled unfriendly

Blair was enjoying her chocolate chip sandwich when she saw Bambi's face contorted.

"Are you okay?" she asked in fear of what was going to happen next

And then she threw up. All over her. Blair was lucky to get her sandwich out of the splash, but she herself was coated all over her front.

"Wow" Chris said "Bambi's the first one out-"

"I quit, I quit, get me a shower, AHHH!" yelled the brunette as she stormed off furiously as Jason laughed to himself

"Playing cards?" Jason asked aloud, looking at the sandwich "I guess no more strip poker"

"Thank goodness" muttered Tory as she ate her coconut sandwich,

"Now that everyone has passed that round it's time for the S round" Chris said as Tory let out a huge burp.

"Well, thanks Tory, now everyone go out and find something with S"

Tory walked around the beach looking for some sea food, or seaweed when she noticed something shiny wash up against the shore.

"What in the world is this?" she asked herself as she picked up a bottle.

It had a piece of paper inside of it and Tory cracked the bottle on a rock and opened the parchment that read

"_Dear, Tory_

_I don't even know if this'll reach you but I really just want to write this to you,_

_Everyday that I've been away from you is like torture, I haven't been able to prank anyone, well expect for Walter but that dude deserves it-_Tory laughs_- I really miss you and yes I know about you and Ian, let's just say a certain bird told her and I'm okay with it because at the end of the day I'll only have eyes for you and everything will be alright, Now go and win this, and I'll be rooting for you from the finish line_

_Love You All My Heart, _

_Todd"_

Tory looked down at the letter and started crying, she could believe that Todd actually still though about her like this. He really did love her and she loved him too. She grabbed the all the seaweed, she could and ran back to the plates.

Ian licking the sugar he'd gotten from Eddie, Tory, wincing something awful, as he to lick up saliva, Eddie had to actually eat one of Chef's smelly socks, and Jason had to eat the seaweed Tory had gotten.

"Damn, you guys are tough, but I wonder if you'll be able to survive the next challenge, you'll have to make something to drink with the blender provided in the kitchen" Chris explained to the four remaining campers

"You twerps better not break my blenders" Chef threaten them.

"Your letter is F" Chris cried out " so get out there and find those f'ing things!"

__________________________________________________________________

Eddie went to the cabin to check up on Bambi, who was laying down half asleep

"Eddie, is that you?" she asked

"Yeah, Bambi it's me, don't get up" Eddie said as Bambi struggled to sit up

"What happened?"

"Well, lets just say that you drank a bit too much"

"What? How?"

"That idiot Jason gave you beer, that why" Eddie said furious

"Eddie, don't be angry with him, he's just going through a rough time" Bambi said with her eyes closed as she laid her head back on her pillow.

Even after throwing her, Bambi in Eddie's eye looked like an angel. Her cheeks were slightly pink from barfing, her hair looked glittery in the sunlight and she had a killer body from not eating well.

"Eddie I see you staring at me, you perv" Bambi laughed as Eddie smiled

This girl meant everything to him, she was the reason why he hadn't gone completely crazy even though she was wild herself and he loved her for every moment of sanity, she gave him.

"I love you" he whispered as he kissed on the cheek as she rolled back

"I love you too, and here's some feather for the F round" Bambi said with a smile

__________________________________________________________________

The campers pureed their ingredients, and then poured them into cups. Those who didn't have enough used what Chris called "Filtered Water". Tory rolled her eyes at this.

Jason looked at his pureed feather drink, then bravely swallowed it. Gagging, he turned to his competition and smiled showing that he'd drank the entire beverage.

Ian had tried to drink his fish stick puree drink, but he just gagged and heaved not being able to finish it but he was the only one.

Eddie gag reflexes came in as he drank Jason's finger nail frappiciano and he heaved out.

"Guess that only leaves, Tory and Jason to win this challenge, once again you two will be competing to see who'll win tonight's immunity that you could use to also cover a friend" Chris explained and Tory was determined to win this challenge.

"Now we shall make pizza for you two happy campers, You'll get an ingredient for the other camper and it'll be used as the pizza's topping" Chris said as Tory and Jason looked at each "Now the word's W, run!" yelled Chris as both campers sprinted through camp.

Jason looked around Chef's kitchen, frantically trying to find something disgusting enough to make Tory quit the game. He looked inside Chef's fridge and found exactly what he was looking for. It was a big piece of meat, that said WHALE! On it. Jason knew that Tory wouldn't eat whale because it was an animal and she was all about the animals.

Meanwhile Tory looked around the cabins looking for something that Jason would surely not be able to eat. Then she saw a bunch of worms crawling around the flowers planted near the girls cabins,

"Perfect, if this doesn't make him gag, nothing will" Tory said as she grabbed a handful and ran over to the pizza, and sprinkled living insects on Jason's pie. Jason came in and put the meat on Tory pie.

"Now let's get the eating can't do this all day" Chef said as the two campers started eating their pies.

"Oh my god, dude that's so sick" Chris said as Jason slurped a worm into his mouth

"Ew, that disgusting" Tory said as she bit into her pizza and started liking the buttery meat.

"Umm, what is this?" asked Tory as she continued eating her pizza

"I don't remember, I think it was Whale" Jason said shrugging as Tory looked at the pizza and looked at Jason as she spit it out.

"What I can't believe that you actually gave me Whale!"

"I didn't think you would mind" Jason said with a smile

"You bastard!" Tory said as she dropped the pizza and the other campers looked at her

"So Tory are you going to eat anymore of the pizza?" asked Chris and Tory shook her head "I wouldn't even touch, if I'd knew" she said with her nose in the air

"Looks like the winner of this challenge is Jason and Jason who would you like to also give the last immunity to?" Chris asked him as Jason smiled as Chris threw on him a crown and a slash.

"I guess, I'm going to have to give it to Blair" Jason said and Blair ran up to him after taking a huge shower and hugged him tightly

"Your hair still smells like vomit" Jason whispered to Blair

"Just hug me ass" Blair said with a smile.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional **

**Wow Jason wins & helps Blair at the same time!**

Tory- I cannot believe him, I just wonder what Hyacinth must think after seeing Blair and Jason hugging, but I'm so glad that I found this letter from Todd and I want him to know that I miss him

Ian- Is it me or this is entire island going upside down, you've got Bambi drinking, Jason and Blair actually working together, and Tory was about to kiss me today. Man If it wasn't for Bambi _/snaps his finger/_

Eddie- I don't know what going on between Blair and Jason but something tells me that this is only the begging

Blair- If I were those losers, I would really watch out because I'm feeling better than ever and with Jason, I can pretty much win this game _/starts laughing/_

__________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe that you actually won" Blair said congratulating her partner in crime

"I don't know but that whale meat sure won us immunity" Jason said with a smile

They walked next to each and they noticed that it was them against everyone else and they could care less what the other campers though.

Both campers had come from same backgrounds and they really got along and understood each other but they didn't feel any sort of feeling for each other.

Jason looked at Blair and she asked "What are you looking at loser?"

"Actually, I'm a winner today" Jason said with a smile until he looked behind him and saw Tory coming towards them. Tory's high ponytail swayed like pendulum and she looked pissed off.

"Blair you think I could have a minute?" asked Tory, arms folded and feet tapping

"Jason can you give me a minute please?" Blair asked Jason as Tory grabbed her arm and they walked

"Get off me, before you give me a bruise" Blair said pulling her arm from Tory's grasp

"What the hell are you doing Blair?" Tory asked angrily as Blair face went up in a smile.

"Nothing, silly can't I just be friends with a guy without something being up, remember you said those exact words to Serena and me" Blair said as she rolled her eyes

"Bullshit Blair, I don't know what little game your playing but I'm here to tell you that it's over" Tory said as she folded her arms

The sun was coming down on the island and both girls looked like they were standing there ground. Blair and Tory hadn't been the best of friends but they did get along for a few weeks and it was a shame that she was going back to her old ways.

"But honey, we've only belong to play, this game won't be over until your eliminated, and Ian, and the other two losers" Blair said as she started walking away

"I know that Riley wouldn't have wanted to see you like this" Tory said shaking her head as Blair came to an abrupt stop.

"Oh please Tory, like you really know how to keep a boyfriend, you could keep one and now your juggling two guys at once" Blair said hitting Tory where it hurt

"But at least, I'm not going to be miserable" Tory said looking at the brunette walk away

"Hun, we've only begun to play, first it's a challenge, next it might even be Todd, I always heard he had a certain thing for me" said Blair with a smile as she walked away and Tory's face dropped. Tory was fuming with anger and Ian had to put his hands around her so that she wouldn't have killed Blair.

"Will all the campers meet me for the twenty second elimination ceremony" Chris said over the loud speaker system as Tory let herself be held by Ian and she liked the feeling but somewhere deep inside of her, she wished it was Todd hugging her.

_________________________________________________________________

Night fell over the island and the only light was that from the cabins and the fiery camp fire that raged high into the starry night.

The campers faces were orange because the flames and they looked worried because other than Jason and Blair, they could all be leaving tonight

"Now you six, have been through twenty one eliminations to get here, and tonight one of you will join the others at Playa Des Losers, and walk this Dock of Shame and ride that Boat of Losers" Chris said as the fire spit louder as it illuminated his face even more

"Now from now on it will only be two campers up for elimination instead of three like we usually did it, and because Blair and Jason are immune this time, so for one of you four, it'll be your final night on Thunder Island" Chris said pointing at the four that lost today's challenge while Blair giggled.

"**Blair** and **Jason**, come and get your pendants" he said as the devilish twosome got there pendants and sat back down happily, with giant grins that only annoyed Tory more.

"Now the first camper to be safe from elimination will be

…

…

**Tory **come get your pendant, since you got the least votes" Chris said and Tory looked surprised as Blair looked shocked punching Jason on the side.

"Now, I've only have one more pendant, and this means that one only one will be safe from elimination" Chris said as only Ian, Eddie, and Bambi were looking nervously. Eddie was nervous because either him or his girlfriend could be up for elimination. It was so quite that a you could hear Chef practicing his ballet.

"Now the last pendant of the night will go to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tonight will be the night that a couple will be separated as **Ian**, come get your pendant" Chris said as everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Oh my god, this was better than I expected" Blair whispered to Jason who nodded in shock.

"Now it's Bambi and Eddie, up for elimination and which ever way this goes, it's going to be hard on this island" Chris said as Bambi started to tear up and Eddie hugged her.

"The conclusion to this island changing elimination and more, on the next episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" Chris said as the camera showed Jason actually looking sad for what happened

_(credits rolls)_

__________________________________________________________________

Now I **picked up exactly where the last chapter left off **and I couldn't believe how Blair was reacting to **Annaleigh's elimination**.

**Annaleigh** was the one girl **that believe and actually treated Blair like a friend **and Blair couldn't give when she left.

Now Jason, **we saw a new side of Jason in this episode**, **a side that scares me a bit. **

I absolutely love **Bambi and Tory as friends **because they're so much alike and the two girls **never really had a scene together**, so I gave them that.

Now In this episode**, I went in the past of a lot of the campers**, I think the only ones I didn't hit was Blair and Jason but we'll be **talking about that soon enough**.

We actually saw that before TDI:IT **these kids were just normal guys that loved watching the first season and they never knew that this was what they had in store. **

A few episode back, I gave a hint that a **famous rivalry would start up again**, and I think you guys know which one now, it's **Blair and Tory**.

**I seriously missed writing those two as enemies **because of the Hillary thing, they were actually on good graces but looks like this game **brings back the claws**.

I just can't wait to see what comes of this because **Blair looks like she'd out to the win. **

Also I wanted to say about the **final two hint last week**, that could really mean **anyone on this island**, from Jason and Blair, Ian and Blair, Tory and Jason, it could really mean anyone at this point.

**Bambi was at the right place at the right time**, to here that **Jason and Blair **are actually in an **alliance **and she interrupted **Ian and Tory's kiss **which I have to say I know that **I've been dragging this love triangle** all season but you'll finally see your **answer on the season finale**.

For this challenge, I actually took inspiration **from Kobold Necromancer's first season of TDC**, which I absolutely **loved**, he's really a **great author **and **a great person, he's really sweet!**

Now I can't believe that **Bambi actually got drunk **and **threw up on Blair**! So I guess there is **karma in the world :D.**

Now these campers **had to eat some seriously disgusting things**. I swear I won't have **even ate half the things they did **but it's true, **the gross meter had to be touched on. **

OMG, **Jason actually won**, but I **applaud Tory for not eating whales**, whale are like the nicest animals ever, **not that I really know**.

**Blair really hit below the belt**, how dare she say **something about Todd**, I swear that this isn't over between them.

**I love that letter that Todd wrote to Tory**, and I'm so undecided between **Tory/Ian **or **Tory/Todd **because she's be **awesome with the both of them**.

Now it's actually **Eddie and Bambi **in the **bottom two **and something tells me that neither way, **this won't come out good**.

Well the **season finale** is only a **few episode away** and I can only say that, it's going to be a good one, **things will be explained**, **relationships will break**, **friendships will be made**, **hearts will get broken**, and someone will **win one million dollar**, but at the end, a **special lady will have to pick between two hearts. **

That was the major **summary** for the **season finale**, and I wanted to say something about **SEASON 2**!

It's going to place **ONE year **after **Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive! **

So these **characters are really going to change **between that period and like I said the **new season is so juicy**, I can't wait to **start working on it **and **making you guys happy!**

Now, I've seen that a lot of you want **Tory, Ian, Blair (I WAS SHOCKED!), Todd **in **season two **and I just wanted to say that not **everyone will be competing** and I wish **they all could be they can't**. Also if your **character got eliminated early **this season, there's always **a chance they could come back**.

Now from **next weeks challenge**, if you guys can **PLEASE recommend a challenge **because **I really can't think of one right now**, that would be **awesome for the story **and I could only say that next episode, **we will see who's going to get eliminated and how the other will take it, what will come of Ian and Tory, will Jason reliaze that Blair can't be trusted**.

Now **vote** and **recommend a challenge**, **I REALLY NEED THAT! **&, have a good week, love all you guys!

**;]**


	31. How Much Do You Know?

In celebration of me taking off my braces after a year and a half, here's the newest chapter of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive

__________________________________________________________________

How Much Do You Know?

"Last time on Total Drama Island, Annaleigh's surprise elimination shocked the remaining six camper and oddly Blair was awful calm that her "best friend" was just eliminated

_(show's the campers shocked on the dock, Tory looking at Blair)_

Tory took in her own hands to find out why Blair was acting so weird, which remind us of the girls that came to island, but to the other campers it was a shock that Jason came to the aid of the mean girl

_(Show's Blair and Tory, talking, Jason defending Blair, and the visible line between the campers)_

Back at the cabins, Bambi and Tory were talking and Tory was dealing with an inner battle, which guy did she love? And like the viewers, the campers have also chosen sides

(_Show's Tory looking at herself in the mirror, Bambi and Tory laughing, Eddie and Bambi in the confessional)_

Meanwhile Ian and Eddie spoke about how easy life was before Total Drama, and that while Ian missed his life back home, Eddie couldn't have been more happy to leave it behind

_(Show's Ian leaning back on the steps, Eddie looking at him, Ian patting Eddie's back)_

Now a peaceful morning is a rare thing on the island, mostly because of me, but Tory took the peace to take Ian on a walk that led to an almost kiss which Bambi interrupted who caught Blair and Jason, admitting that there working together

_(Show's Tory smiling as she see Ian, Ian bumping into Tory, Them going in for the kiss and Bambi comes out of bushes, Blair leaving bathroom leaving Jason smiling & Bambi shocked)_

Now before Bambi could talk, I told the camper that there would be a challenge, a challenge that would really test their stomachs

_(Show's the campers as Chris pulls the cover off a table, revealing plates)_

Now to say that this challenge was a wild one is an understatement as Bambi getting drunk and throwing up on Blair, Jason telling Tory off, Ian quitting after a sip of fish stick smoothie, and Jason actually winning this challenge and giving immunity to Blair

_(Show's Bambi grinding on Eddie, Tory shocked as Jason walks away, Ian gagging, and Jason & Blair hugging)_

Now Tory was searching the beaches, when she found a message in a bottle, that message was from Todd telling her that he still loves her

_(Tory reading the letter and her crying)_

Blair and Jason were celebrating their victory when Tory confronted Blair over why she was acting the way she was? And Blair said that she wouldn't stop until she won this game

_(Show's Blair and Tory arguing and Ian hugging Tory_)

Now it's Bambi and Eddie in the bottom two and something tells me that either way the outcome, this island will be different

_(Show's montage of Bambi and Eddie moments, Bambi and Eddie looking at the stars, first kiss, Bambi covered in tires, etc.)_

Now this episode of Total… Drama… Island… Totally Interactive" Chris Mclean said as he stood on the dock with a sparkling grin, his eyes opened in shock.

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

__________________________________________________________________

The mood hadn't changed since the last episode ended, it was extremely tense on the island as they waited for the results of who the viewer thought deserved to walk the Dock and ride the boat to Playa des Losers!

"I don't want you to go" Eddie said to Bambi as he kissed the top of her head

Bambi looked up at the boy that she'd fallen in love with while she was on this island. She'd come to Total Drama as an girl that didn't think that she would find love, she made fun of people that were in relationship but now she here, in a relationship with a guy that she'd loved more than anything in the world.

"Eddie, please don't lets just enjoy these final moments together" Bambi said as a tear fell out of her eyes as Chef emerged with the envelope that held the fate of these two campers.

"Now here in my hand, I hold the envelope that hold the fate for the two of you" Chris said as the fire casted an eerie shadow on his ruggedly handsome face.

Tory held Ian's hand and squeezed it tightly as she saw Bambi look back at her and give her a weak smile. Tory, then looked at Blair how actually looked concern for this elimination. A shock because of her newly found attitude.

"Now it's a shame to say but the twenty second camper to be eliminated from Total… Drama… Island: Totally Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The entire island had gone quite, all the campers held there breathes as Chris mouth opened to say the name.

"It's a shame but Bambi, it's your time to walk the Dock of Shame" Chris said as Everyone's mouth dropped as Bambi looked at Eddie and hugged him tightly as you could clearly hear her sobbing on his shoulder. It even hit Blair, someone that didn't exactly get along with Bambi.

"It's okay, It's okay" soothed Eddie as he combed through her hair.

"Chris, man is there anyway that I could leave?" Eddie asked as he looked at the host. Chris, for once actually looked sad that a camper was going home.

"I'm sorry dude, but after the whole Hyacinth thing, the producers told me that no one else can leave in place of another" Chris explained to Eddie as Bambi looked into his eyes.

"I wouldn't have wanted thank for you anyways" Bambi said with tears in her eyes, making her green eyes shiny with the flames

"But I can't do this alone" Eddie plead with her as she kissed his on the forehead.

"Yes, you can, you have amazing friends here Eddie and don't you forget it" Bambi said as she hugged him again before looking at the other campers.

Tory walked up to the five foot seven girl and gave her huge hug as angry tears came down her cheek.

"I can't believe that you had to get eliminated" Tory said angrily wanting to punch something really hard

"It's just the way of the game, it's not like I can change it now" Bambi said hugging her really tight "I'll see you at the finish line"

"I wish it was you I was going against in the final two though" Tory said as she looked at her good friend.

"And I'll tell Todd, that your doing great and that you're _not _hooking up with Ian" Bambi said with a weak laugh as Bambi went off and hugged Ian as well.

While Bambi hugged Ian, she looked over him and saw that Jason was looking at her. She let go off Ian, and nodded at Jason and he smiled his cocky smile that Bambi loved so much and somewhere inside of him, he'd wish that he could hug her but they drift apart the past few days.

Bambi looked at Blair, that was wearing a crimson red asymmetrical dress with a black embroidered side and a black headband with black pumps. She smiled at Bambi and Bambi smiled back at Blair as if acknowledging each other.

Blair folded her arms as she walked over to Jason and they stood behind Ian, Tory and Eddie.

"Well, Bambi it's time to walk the Dock of Shame" Chris announced as Bambi gave a few quick hugs to her friends and Eddie grabbed her bags as they walked on the dock.

"Wow, I'd never expected this to happen" Eddie said as they walked hand in hand as Eddie rolled Bambi luggage.

"I'm actually okay with leaving but I don't want you to feel like I'm not with you" Bambi said as she stopped in front of his and started taking off her necklace that held her mother's engagement ring, that she'd given to Bambi before her dead when Bambi was ten.

"No, Bambi I can't take that, that's your mother, that belongs to yo-" Eddie was saying before Bambi kissed him, holding on to the back of his neck.

"My mother gave me this ring, in the love that she had for me and I can't think of any other person I love as much as you Edward Charger" Bambi said as she pulled herself from the kiss and told Eddie with a smile on her face as Eddie helped her on the boat.

"I love you so much, Bambi Carlson" Eddie said as he held onto her hands for what will be the last time.

"I'll keep you in my heart everyday" Bambi said as the boat roared into life, and it took the couple by surprise as the boat started moving and all the campers ran to the dock.

"Bye, you guys, I'll miss you" Bambi yelled as she saw her importune-family waving goodbye to her and she knew that she'll miss them all, even Blair.

Eddie held the chain in his hand as he saw the boat, leave out of sight and Ian put his hand on his shoulder as they all looked into the moonlit ocean.

_________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**That was the saddest elimination ever ;[**

Tory- That just pisses me off how someone like Blair, a conniving, bitchy, evil person is still here and someone like Bambi that cared about everyone and was just the nicest thing ever just got eliminated, I can't wait till Blair gets eliminated, that's my mission in this game _/looks serious/_

Jason- What's wrong with me, I couldn't I say bye to Bambi, I just feel horrible right now and if this is how Blair feels everyday, I seriously feel bad for her

Ian- Bambi was an extremely nice person so for her to get eliminated, I think is a damn shame _/shrugs/ _

Eddie_-/sobbing/ _That was my girlfriend, someone that I truly loved and now she's gone, I can't believe that this happened to me

Blair- I know that wow Bambi got eliminated but seriously I thought that she would have gotten the boot _way_ earlier, so kudos to her _/claps with a wide grin/_

__________________________________________________________________

The campers keep looking out until Bambi and the boat was completely out of sight and all the campers looked at Eddie's who's head was down looking at Bambi's necklace.

Eddie looked up and pushed by the four other campers as they looked back at him walk away. Tory felt so bad for Eddie and she wanted to run to him but she could, he needed time alone.

"Well at least, that leaves us with five" Blair said with a smile as she looked at Ian and Tory holding hands

"Blair, what is you problem?" Ian asked Blair as the girl ignored him completely

"What, I don't feel bad that Bambi left, that makes me a bad person?" asked Blair as Jason shook his head in disbelief that Blair had actually said something like that.

"Blair, you've crossed the line just shut up" said Jason and Blair looked like someone had smacked her across the face and that started an argument between Blair, Ian, and Jason.

"Oh please, you idiot" Blair said to Ian, who just called her an immature prima-Donna.

"Blair, don't call him an idiot" Jason said defending Ian from Blair's rant

"So you think I'm a prim Donna?" asked Blair with her arms folded reminding Jason of his aunt.

"Well Blair you kind of are" Jason muttered as he scratched his head, the cute way guys do when they get nervous

"I can not believe you two, I not even a prim Donna, I haven't even asked for a back rub in about a month" Blair said remarking the cute guys

"Wow, Blair a backrub your so shallow" Ian said as he looked at Tory, who looked like she couldn't concentrate

"Like your so good yourself, surfer boy, those good looks can only take you so far" Blair said as Jason started laughing

"Can all of you stop arguing, Bambi getting eliminated, that just happened!" Tory yelled as she walked away from the other campers annoyed by there behavior.

Tory was so pissed off, not only because of Bambi getting eliminated but because everything in her life was spinning out of control and she didn't have a grip on things. Her love life was a complete mess, she had two guys in love with her and honestly she loved them both. Her life was a wreck from not eating right because of Chef's disgusting cooking and Blair out to get her. She didn't have time to breathe and all she wanted to do was SCREAM!!!

"AHHHH!!!!" Tory screamed at the top of her lungs as the bird flew off their islands, the monies hollered and Chris's vanity mirror broke, which he looked around surprised.

Tory smiled as she regained her breathe and then saw Ian come running down and he hugged her.

"What's wrong, did anything happen?" asked Ian as Tory breathed hard on his chest as she looked up into his eyes and pushed herself off him.

"What was that for?" Ian asked confused why Tory just pushed him.

"Ian, I feel so confused, I don't know what to do anymore" Tory said as a tear actually came down from eyes

"What? What do you mean?"

"Ian, I don't know if I love you or even what love is and then I have Todd and I really feel horrible when he's not around me but when I see you, it's like all the problems Blair, This island, our relationship they just go away" Tory said as she looked like she wanted to punch someone.

Ian couldn't believe what was going on in front of him. Tory, the most calm and free-spirited girl was actually freaking out and Ian just wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"Then I have that fire breathing _bitch_, trying to ruin my life over something as stupid as this dumb show, I curse the day I applied for this crappy show, it's just ruined my life" Tory ranted as she put her hands to her head and squeezed it.

She had never felt like this before and she hated the feeling. She liked being in control but now she was anything but.

"And the worst thing, Ian, the worst thing is that I love you but I also love Todd and I don't want to pick between you because I could afford to that not to you or to him-" Tory was saying until Ian grabbed her and kissed her.

He kissed her passionately, like nothing she'd ever had even with Todd. She was shocked at first but then she just let herself enjoy kissing a guy that was obviously in love with her. She closed her eyes as he parted his lips from hers and he looked into her eyes as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I just want you to know that through everything and anything, I'll be here for you and nothing can take that away from me" Ian said as he put his hands through her hair "I love you Victoria Hayes, I love you more than anything in the world and I can't imagine myself without you"

Tory smiled and asked "So you love me?" as Ian laughed and before he when in for another kiss, Tory put a finger to his pucker lips.

"So down there, Romeo" Tory said and Ian laughed showing his gorgeous teeth.

"You know, you don't get enough credit for your wit" Ian said as he playfully nibbled her finger and she smiled.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**I just can't help myself**

Ian- I really love that girl, every time I'm around Tory, I can't help but smile and I don't know what will happen when all's said and done, but I hope that I can be with her _/camera goes static/_

Tory- I really like Ian but I want to take it slow and I don't want to officially confirm nothing between us _/smiles/_

__________________________________________________________________

Jason managed to get away from Blair for a minute while he looked for his friend, or at least he hope Eddie.

Jason couldn't believe the way that he was behaving with his oldest friends on the island, how could he have not said "Goodbye" to Bambi. What was wrong with him, okay winning the game was important but was it worth losing friends over? Jason asked himself that every time, he had seen Bambi and Eddie laughing, Tory being pushed into the water with Ian, while he was stuck hanging out with Blair, how quite frankly talked too much for his taste. Jason missed his girlfriend, Hyacinth.

Hyacinth would have known what to do and too this day it still hurts that she had actually eliminated herself for Jason, he didn't deserve what she did.

"Where could he be?" Jason asked himself as he heard Chef talking to someone and he walked over to the mess hall.

"Son, I know that your girlfriend just left, but you can't stay here" Chef plead with a skinny dark brown haired guy slumped on a table

"Oh and here comes the delinquent, I give up" Chef said as he walked to the back of his kitchen and Eddie put his head up.

Eddie saw Jason, once his best friend on the island, now the guy that didn't want to even talk to. Jason had a sleeveless shirt that showed off his biohazard tattoo and he looked every sad.

"Eddie, I don't know how to say this to you but, I just can't believe that Bambi got eliminated" Jason said and Eddie didn't respond as if Jason wasn't talking

"But you have to understand, that I had to give the immunity to Blair, we were sure it was going to be Tory in the bottom two" Jason said trying ton explain his actions as Eddie got up from his table and started walking away.

"Eddie, C'mon I think we've known each other for too long for you to act like that" Jason said as Eddie looked back furious

"How dare you, I can't believe that you even had the audacity to come and talk to me"

"What do you mean, Eddie I'm here to say sorry"

"Sorry for what, sending my girlfriend to Playa des Losers, giving immunity to that snake, betraying all your friends?" asked Eddie angrily as Jason looked pissed off.

"Now, I'm sorry Eddie, that I'm not playing this game like an absolute idiot and actually wanting to win this money" Jason said as Eddie turned around

"But is that money really worth it?" Eddie asked him before he walked out the mess hall and slammed the door.

"Now can you get out MY KITCHEN!" yelled Chef as Jason walked out, thinking about what Eddie just asked him.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional **

**I would have never thought that from Eddie?!**

Eddie- I can't believe him, how could he be all Blair and then once Bambi left, he wants to say sorry, I don't trust him, I wish I would have never met him

Jason- I know that I haven't looked like I've cared about my friends, but I truly do and how was I suppose to know that Bambi would get eliminated

Blair- Now Jason needs to learn to not care because that's just going to bring him down, he can't win with a heart, he just has to be ruthless something I learned the hard way _/shrugs/ _

__________________________________________________________________

The campers were all asleep, Blair, Lucky and Tory in the girls cabin and Ian, Tory, and Jason in the boys cabin.

Tory was drooling all over her pillow, legs sprawled all over the place while Blair slept like a frizzy haired mummy.

The silence was golden to Tory's ears after hearing all the bickering yesterday but that was interrupted by the beep of something backing up.

"What's that?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and hopped off her bunk bed as she looked at Blair, who was still asleep.

Tory walked up to the cabin door, and when she opened it she saw the back of a construction trunk.

"What is this?" she muttered looking around for anyone who could tell her why there was a huge trunk in front of the cabin. All of a sudden the trunks back started opening and Tory eyes opened in shock. Lucky barked loudly at the truck as rocks started pouring out for the back.

"What's going on?" Blair asked sleepily as she saw rocks sprawling all over the cabin. The rocks started pouring into the cabin like a sea of water, having Tory and Lucky climb up to a top bunk.

Blair and Tory looked pass the rock and saw Chris McLean laughing loudly through the truck side mirrors.

"What the hell McLean?!" yelled Tory as she got down from her bunk and Blair followed her.

"What? I haven't woke you guys up in the longest" Chris reminded with a sigh remembering the good old days when he would wake up the campers with things like air horns, airplanes, a tidal wave.

"Well you didn't have to start now" Blair said as she rolled her eyes.

"What gives McLean?" asked Jason as the guys made it out of their stony tomb.

"What can't a superbly handsome host, wake up his contestant and invite them to world class breakfast" Chris said and all the campers looked at each other when he said world class breakfast

"Are you serious?" asked Ian as all the campers mouths started to water. They just thought of pancakes, waffles, sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, fruit instead of the gruel they got for breakfast while on the island.

"Ha, you guys thought I was serious, you should see the looks on your faces" Chris said as the campers started walking back to the cabins, yelling some words that are too crude to put on TV.

"So I'll be here, when you guys get out okay" Chris said as Blair slammed the girls cabin door close.

"How rude"

__________________________________________________________________

The five remaining campers and Lucky were inside the mess hall, trying to eat whatever they could eat from the disgusting thing, Chef called breakfast.

"They give better food in juvie" Jason muttered as Blair peered over his shoulder to his "oatmeal"

"Well it looks like they're finally together" Blair said as they looked over to the table where Ian and Tory were laughing while Lucky are their gruel. Tory looked beautiful as she giggled and Ian's smile lit up.

"They made it official?" asked Jason as they sat on a table, in wasn't long ago that these tables were filled with twenty six teenagers and now there was only five.

"I don't know, I swear she's such a slut" Blair said carelessly as she looked over her shoulder. Deep inside, Blair was jealous of Tory. She was jealous that Tory was so carefree and that her life, she had people that honestly cared for her.

"I would say either, Blair" Jason said looking at Blair as saying "What's your problem"

"Hey look at Eddie, he's completely depressed" Blair said with a smirk as they looked over at Eddie, who wasn't eating, he was just playing with his "oatmeal".

Jason just felt horrible, how their friendship had become. Jason could still remember when Eddie punched him in the face, after the Bambi situation.

He smiled a bit and Blair looked at him confused "Okay, why are we smiling?" asked Blair

"Nothing just remembering a good friend" Jason said as Blair got up and had her own devilious smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Jason hissed as Blair walked over to Eddie's table and sat down in front of him.

"Hey Eddie" Blair chimed looking at the depressive teenager.

Eddie didn't even notice Blair, which was hard since she was wearing a light pink cardigan with a ice blue blouse under and navy trouser shorts. Blair's hair was wavy with a hump in the center.

"Eddie, earth to Eddie?" asked Blair with a little chuckle to see if he would smile but he didn't.

"Oh hey, Blair" Eddie said depressive as he looked up at her. Eddie really looked bad. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes. His hair was a unruly mess and Blair actually couldn't recognize the guy that was full of life only yesterday.

"You want to go talk?" asked Blair, which was a surprise because Blair had come to manipulate Eddie into hating Tory and Ian. Something inside of Blair twitched when she was Eddie like this, almost like it remind her of herself.

Eddie looked at the necklace that Bambi had given him last night and he looked at Blair "I guess that'd be good"

Blair smiled as she walked over to the table and stood him up and they walked out of the cafeteria as Tory looked at Blair, shocked that she was actually talking to Eddie and she wanted to know what exactly Blair was up too?

"What? What is she doing?" Tory asked Ian as the mess hall door flapped closed.

"Tory, you can't worry about Blair forever, she's probably going to snap him out of his coma" Ian said as he rubbed Tory's hand with his thumb

"I guess, you right, I can't be flipping out every time I see Blair"

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**What is Blair up too?!**

Blair- I know that it's unusual for me to care about anyone, especially the dew- I mean Eddie, but seeing him like that, it just reminded me how I felt when Liam _/eyes become teary eyed as she turns of camera/_

Eddie- I know that I shouldn't trust her, come on she despises my best friends and she's extremely rude but I just wanted to go out for a walk /_shrugs/ _

Tory- Okay, Ian told me not to freak out, but I'm freaking out for all I know she could be putting the same mind control thing, she has Jason on _/cringes/ _

__________________________________________________________________

The bright light was hurting Eddie's eyes as he'd only gotten about two hours of sleep. He'd cried himself to sleep after his argument with Jason, he really couldn't believe that Bambi was really gone. He could get her smile out of his head and today, it really sank in that she was gone.

"Hey, you know that you could talk to me, if you want to" Blair said as they walked in the jungle as she looked at Eddie. He really looked bad and she'd seriously never saw him like this.

Eddie smiled at this and said "I know but I really just want to walk for a bit" as Blair shrugged as they kept walking.

Eddie could still remember the first day that he saw Bambi, she had actually made a great entrance to the show, dropping a wave on the very same girl that was walking along with him. And while Todd and Tory resolved their problems in the cabin, Bambi had actually helped him fix his "bed" since he looked hopeless.

"Hey you want help?" asked Bambi as she looked deep into his eyes with a smile.

"Is it that noticeable?" asked Eddie as he climbed off the bed, embarrassed to be caught like that, for god sake he couldn't even make a bed.

"Well, lets just say, you completely messed up that corner" Bambi said with a giggle as the northeastern side of the side flipped up.

"I could help you out with you want" Bambi suggested and Eddie smiled

"That would really help me out" Eddie said scratching his head as Bambi climbed the bed

"You better be looking at my butt" Bambi warned seriously as Eddie had a glimpse of her butt.

"Oh no, I wasn't, I was looking for-" Eddie babbled nervously as he noticed Bambi face light up

"I was joking, wow Eddie, you seriously need a chill pill" Bambi said as she fixed the corner, while in all fours as she climbed back down.

"Thanks a lot, Bambi I really couldn't have done it without you" Eddie said with a smile as Bambi shrugged

"It was nothing, really"

"If there's anything, I could do for you, you could always ask" Eddie said as Bambi started to walk out to the communal bathroom.

"I'm sure you'll make it up for me" Bambi said with a sly smile, that made her green eyes sparkle as she walked out after Tory and Abby.

It was the first time, officially that they had talked as friends and now thinking back, he seriously made it up for her.

Eddie snapped out of his recollection to find that Blair and him were walking on the Dock and that Blair had sat down and she looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Blair as she patted the empty spot next to her with a smile as she looked back out at the never-ending Caribbean sea.

Eddie walked over and sat down next to Blair, which at one point was the girl of his dreams. Just a few weeks ago, Bambi and Eddie were in these exact seats discussing Blair.

It was right after the "Where Am I?" challenge and they were both hanging out on the dock.

"Hey Bambi" Eddie remarked as Eddie noticed the two-toned haired teenager leaning back on her arms and her kicking her feet in front of her. Since Chris grabbed everyone while they were sleeping, all the campers were still wearing their sleep wear.

"What's up Eddie?" she asked as she patted the spot right next to her just like Blair had just done.

"Can I tell you something?!" Eddie spat out because he couldn't hold it in any longer

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Bambi with a tiny giggle because of how cute he'd look when he asked her the question

"Well, I don't know how to say this but, I like someone here" Eddie said as he looked at her sea water below him

Bambi looked at him, thinking if Eddie was thinking about her? Was he thinking about her, the same way she thought about him?

"And who's this lucky lady?"

"Well, she's super cute, great personality but can be a bit feisty, great smile, killer body" Eddie was saying and all Bambi could think was "Oh my god, Oh my god, he's going to say that he likes me!"

"Does her name start with a B?" asked Bambi coyly as Eddie nodded yes!

"How did you know?" asked Eddie surprised that Bambi knew "that I like _Blair_"

"What?! Blair!" asked Bambi because she couldn't believe her ears

"What, how did you think I was talking about?" asked Eddie confused as Bambi sighed

"Nobody, just nobody"

"Do you think, there's a way I could get her to like me?"

"Well a girl like her, loves pineapples and also I overheard her say that she loves guys with big muscles, so it's time to work out those tooth picks" Bambi lied angrily as she picked herself up

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Eddie noticing Bambi's harshness.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong, nothing" Bambi replied as she turned around and she felt a tear drop fall from her eyes as she stomped back to camp.

Blair looked at Eddie, smiling to himself and she couldn't help herself when she tapped his shoulder.

"I can't imagine how much you must miss her" Blair said as she tilted her head to look at him, her brown waves cascading to the side of her head. She was still beautiful but nothing could replace Bambi in his head and heart.

"Can you believe that just a few weeks I was in love with you" Eddie said carelessly as he gave a weak laugh and Blair looked at him surprised

"You're lying, you must be" Blair remarked completely shocked that Eddie had just reveled that to her.

"Nope, I actually gave up on you when all you could talk about was Ian and honestly even through all the mean things you said to me, I still like you" Eddie confessed to the queen bee right next to her.

"I'm really sorry, Eddie for everything I ever said to you" Blair said apologizing for being such a bitch to the nerdy boy sitting next to her

"No, don't you say sorry, because if it had been for you, I would have never hooked up with Bambi, so honestly I owe everything to you" Eddie remarked seriously as Blair looked shocked as Eddie started getting up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blair asked concerned for Eddie

"I hope so" Eddie said not evening turning back as the camera showed Eddie walking away and Blair looking concerned.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**A new side of Eddie!**

Eddie- I don't know what to do anymore, I don't even feel like being on this island anymore, I'm stuck with people that deserve to win this money more than I do, expect for Jason, I'll never forgive him

Blair- I really hope that he doesn't do anything stupid

__________________________________________________________________

"Will all campers report to the beach side auditorium immediately, immediately" said the voice of the egoistical host as the five campers got up from their respected places and walked over to the same auditorium where "Wheel of Misfortunate, happened.

All five campers sat down on the five podiums that were next to each other. Unfortunately for Tory, Blair was standing to her right and Eddie had to stand next to Jason, who looked like he was trying to apologize but still Eddie was ignoring him.

Now the lights started dimming on the stage and a game show giggle began to play through out the stage.

"Get out there!" yelled a voice from backstage and from behind, the usually arrogant chef came out with his head hung low as he was wearing a blonde wig, a sparkly blue dress with a slit in the leg, and blue pumps.

The campers started giggling even Eddie cracked a smile as Chef muttered something along the lines of "I have my life"

"Now for our host, Chris McLean!" yelled an announcer man as Chris came out with his trademark blue suit and he had a super long microphone.

"Helloooo campers, today you'll be competing in Total… Drama… Island… the game show" Chris said dramatically as every one of this words echoed throughout the auditorium.

"And what exactly is that?" asked Jason crossing his arms with one of this eyebrows

"I'll be asking each and everyone of you question about this season, they could be about challenges, relationships, fights, anything goes in this challenge" Chris said as Blair looked unimpressed.

"And what if we don't remember something about this _dumb _show?" asked Blair crossing her arms

"Well then you'll be in the final two and hopefully getting eliminated from this _dumb_ show" Chris mocked the gorgeous brunette as Tory fought back the giggles as Blair glared at her and Tory smirked.

"The challenge ends when two campers are unable to answer a question and the other three will be safe for elimination"

"Well this is going to be interesting" muttered Jason as he slumped down on the podium

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**I wonder if they have good memory?!**

Tory- Okay, I don't exactly remember a lot of thing about those other guys, I really wasn't always in the loop with the drama that happened

Blair- Chris couldn't have given us an easier challenge, you know I was told that I had great memory but that was from a fake physic so I don't know if that counts? _/thinks hard/_

Ian- I know I can do this, I think /_cringes/_

Jason-If I could remember the combination of Taylor, Ed, Blake, Leighton and Chace's lockers back home, I think I can deal with a little trivia /_sighs/ _good times, good times

Eddie-_ /in a low voice/ _I'll try to win this, I really hope I can do it

__________________________________________________________________

The jingle starts up again and it shows photos of the five remaining campers, when they first arrived here and boy did they change.

"Now our first category will be **eliminations**!" Chris yelled dramatically with a sick laugh at the end.

"Was that for dramatic effect?" asked Tory unimpressed, just as the other campers were.

"Whatever, you rotten nosed, little, bast-" said the angered host until a producer stepped from backstage as the campers looked shocked by what McLean was saying.

"Chris, not on TV" warned the producer sharply as she walked backstage and Chris kicked the ground like a child having a tantrum.

"That dude has some serious problems" Jason whispered to Blair, who nodded in agreement as they continued to look at the scene in front of them

"What was that, criminal, oh you think your so tough, okay so you get the first question" Chris mocked Jason as Jason looked shocked and confused over what happened.

"But. What, I didn't even" Jason tried to say in his confusion as Blair laughed at the boy standing next to her

"Whatever, here's your first question tough guy, "If Walter wouldn't have been eliminated, who would have been the first camper eliminated?"

Jason thought back to the first elimination, it was after the relay race that the Pouncing Lions had to go against T-Rex's, Mudslides, Kimberly's nagging, and Karma's hangover. It was defiantly a crazy way to start their experience on the island, but if Walter wouldn't had been eliminated it would been Karma to get the boot.

"It was Karma, Karma would have been eliminated" Jason eagerly told the suit clad host and Chris looked like he was going to vomit.

"You're right" Chris muttered as Jason smirked at Blair, who smiled.

"Blair, you're up next and your question is "Who was eliminated because of their performance during the Capture the Flag challenge?" asked Chris as the campers looked intently at Tory.

What Blair remembered from that challenge was Hyacinth throwing garbage juice on her three hundred dollar Dior's, which still to this day stuck like garbage. Then it was a garbage juice fight, with Blair hitting P.J. in the face, and Chanel vomiting because of the smell. Then the Lion's lost which sent the red haired, OCD girl Kimberly home.

"Chris, If I'm not mistaken, It was Kimberly that got the boot" Blair said with a smile as Chris ringed it right.

"Yay" Blair danced at little just to annoy Tory, who unfortunately was up next.

"Now Tory, what camper was eliminated between Mark and Maddie?" asked Chris as Tory racked her brain trying to remember that elimination. Tory remember that Mark was eliminated before the Zombie attack challenge. Maddie got eliminated after the challenge and someone was eliminated during the challenge. Tory kept trying to remember and then it came to her mind. It was Jamie that was eliminated for trying to kill Maddie.

"Jamie, it was Jamie that got eliminated" Tory exclaimed as Chris accepted the answer and Tory smirked at Blair, that pouted like a little girl.

The round was going pretty well as Ian answer his question right which was about Chanel's elimination which Blair flipped her hair and pointed her nose like a dog, remembering very well what Blair had done to Chanel and Eddie answered Abby elimination as well.

"Now since all you loser, past this round it's time to get to the needy greedy in the **rivalry** round"

"This is going to be good" Blair sneered as rest her head on her hand as everyone could notice the awkward since between all the campers and Ian just shrugged as Jason and Eddie were avoiding each other glazes and we already know about Tory and Blair.

"Now since we started on that side-_pointing to Eddie_- we'll start with you surfer boy" Chris said pointing at Ian, who didn't look at all nervous.

"Now this is probably an easy one, but who were the first two campers to get in an argument?" asked Chris as Tory lips went up in a grin.

She remembered the first time. She'd met Todd. She had just hoped off her boat ride with Ian, and she thought that Ian was pretty cute and then she noticed a bunch of misfits standing on the dock, but one stuck out at her. His short naturally spiky hair, his cute green eyes, his muscular build. Tory had to admit that she was hooked but she couldn't let herself look stupid. So she punched him in the face. Isn't that how all great relationships start.

"C'mon dude, that was an easy one" Jason complained as Chris glared at the teenager as he shut up.

"I would have to say it was this lovely lady right next to me and Todd" Ian said with a smile as Tory rolled her eyes.

"You've got it right"

"Now Tory, how was the first person to tell Blair off?" asked Chris as Blair looked angrily at Tory. Tory tried to remember who exactly was the first person to get in an argument with Blair. They were so many people that Blair ticked off so it would hard to remember this one.

"I don't know, I think it was Bianca" Tory said with a shrug sure she was going to be the next camper eliminated, which gave her a quite bit of pleasure.

"Actually Tory, you're correct" Chris said and Tory was in shock, she thought that surely she'll be up for elimination.

"Now, Blair it's your turn, now why did Hillary instantly hate Tory?" asked Chris as Blair, looked bored.

"The same reason, I hated her before I recovered from whatever I was on, because of Ian" Blair said and Ian looked offended and Tory looked like she wanted to punch her but Ian shook his head no!

"Now Jason, this'll be a question, that you probably know every well, Why exactly were Hyacinth and Bambi at odds about?" Chris asked the muscular, shaggy haired teen. Eddie looked at Jason, intently as Jason rolled his eyes, tired of Eddie's new found attitude.

"I know exactly why his girlfriend was angry at my girlfriend, because his girlfriend acted like she was too high and mighty to have sex with him" Jason said and that crossed the line for Eddie.

"C'mon Eddie, give me your best shoot" Jason said as everyone held him back and Tory had to hold back Eddie.

"JASON! Stop it" yelled Blair as she held him back while Ian and Tory tried to calm Eddie down

"Bambi wouldn't have wanted this" Tory said sadly as she looked into Eddie's furious blue eyes. She'd never seen him like this and honestly it scared her.

This was Eddie, the guy that was always looking for the best in people, the guy that was always their if you needed him, and now she didn't even recognize the guy in front of her.

"Oh my god, Chef do something" shrieked Chris like a little girl to Chef

"Man, I'm not getting in between those two" Chef said crossing his arms and shaking his blonde wig.

"Can, you two just stop it!" yelled Tory as she stomped her leg down hard.

"What the f-_beep_-k, YOU TWO ARE FIGHT LIKE TWO LITTLE BITCHS" yelled Tory "If you two want to kill each other, be my guest but I'm here to win one million dollars, not to take care of two little punks" she said returning back to the podium and they all looked at each other shocked

"Eddie, man go stand next to Tory, I'll take you spot" Ian said as Eddie walked toward this new podium angrily muttering curse to bad to put on national TV.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Speak the truth, girl ;]**

Tory- Now those two guys, have gone completely crazy. First, have Eddie and Jason completely swapped brains because the Eddie, I've seen recently doesn't remind me of him and Jason just been riding on Blair coattails

Blair- Oh my god, did you see that, I swore that they were gonna fight, but I'm glad they didn't because I can't break up a fight in my Christian Louboutins _/show's some gorgeous gladiator heels/_

Jason- I swear I was ready to knock him senseless, maybe that will remind him that I'm the one that he should be scared of

__________________________________________________________________

"If there no more interruptions, I think we'll be going to the **Romance **questions" Chris said as the auditorium lights turned a light pink and Chef reappeared in a pink tutu and red lipstick.

"Oh my god, Chef I just your tutu" sneered Blair as Chef gave her the famous "dramatic hamster" face.

"Now these question will be about the most controversial, most exciting, most surprising hookup in Total Drama history!" Chris exclaimed as the other campers looked at him bored.

"Yip pee, we're going to exploiting our love life on TV" Blair said as she rolled her eyes

"Well since you have such displeasure, you can go first" Chris said as Blair looked pissed off "Now the question is "What surprise hookup started when someone wrote a secret admirer letter?"

Blair, thought back at the time when Serena had actually written a letter telling Mark that she loved him, she truly didn't under why? But still she thought it was extremely cute what Serena had done even though that nerd Abby didn't like it one bit. Blair still remembered when Abby actually wanted to be a part of her group. Blair had just laughed and waved her away, but not that Blair felt bad. It was who she was and she defiantly wasn't going to allow some nerdy wannabe be in her group.

"It was Serena and Mark" Blair said as the bell rung stating that she was right.

"Now Ian, I want you to explain to me which was the couple that was broken up after a missing item was found in the campers belongings" Chris said bringing up memories for Ian. Ian thought back to a time when Chanel and Dane were only getting together and well Blair had to mess that up for them. From what he'd heard, Blair had sent Annaleigh and Meaghan to steal Hyacinth's necklace and make it seem like it was Dane. Her plan worked because Dane ended up being the three camper eliminated.

"It was Chanel and Dane, once again because of Blair" Ian said looking at Blair

"Well it wasn't my fault that once Chanel saw the greaser, she turned into a dog in heat" Blair said insulting Chanel.

"Wow, that was harsh Blair" Jason said shocked that Blair would even say something like that.

"Well, she deserved it"

"Now Jason, I want to ask you, what unexpected hookup happened while someone was feeling pretty dumb" asked Chris and Jason seriously had no clue who had a hookup like that. He started looking pretty nervous and his forehead started to sweat.

He looked over at Blair and she was acting out something. She was twirling her hair like an idiot.

"What?" he mouthed as Blair continued to twirl her hair and giggle dumbly, then he understood what Blair was acting out. It was Annaleigh who she was acting.

"Okay" he mouthed as Blair then started air guitaring as Jason immediately understood what she was mocking. Alex.

"Chris, I had to say that Alex and Annaleigh" Jason said as a smile went up on Blair's face.

"What? Chris did you just not see that?" asked Tory as she seen the entire thing.

"What I haven't seen anything" Chris said as he shrugged thinking that the blonde had finally gone crazy.

"Are you serious, she just helped Jason out" Tory defended herself and all the other campers shrugged.

"I think she's been hitting the bong pretty hard" Blair said mocking a bong as Jason started laughing

"What? I haven't been smoking, what?" asked Tory shocked that Blair would even say that

"Whatever, I don't care what you do with a bong, can we get on with this?" asked Chris as Tory couldn't believe that everyone believe that she'd been smoking pot.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Tory has a bang LMAO!**

Tory- I seriously hate Blair, now because of her everyone believes I have a bong, what a bitch, you know

Blair- Ha-ha, This is so funny that those idiot actually believe that Tory has a drug problem, but c'mon you have to admit that was hilarious _/starts laughing uncontrollably/ _

____________________________________________________________________

Now it was Tory's turn to answer a question and she was ready for it. She was ready to prove Blair, that she couldn't be humiliated.

"Now Tory, can you please name _all_ the campers involved in the love hexagon this season?" asked Chris as Tory's face dropped as Blair face went up in a smile because Blair knew that Tory wasn't going to get it.

It was a complicated mess of relationships, it was Alex loving Serena, rejecting Bianca, while Serena was pining for Mark, who was seducing Abby, then Alex loving Annaleigh.

Blair remembered the cute times between Alex and Serena. They were a really cute couple, the artist and his muse. But Serena found a nice, slab of Beef cake and forgot all about the heartbroken musician until Annaleigh came along to pick up the pieces. Now Blair felt bad for Abby, it must suck to lose your own boyfriend to a prettier, skinny, fashionable girl then herself and don't even get Blair started on Bianca.

"Chris, I think it was Abby, Serena, Alex, Mark, Annaleigh, and… Blair?" Tory explained as she cringed

Blair looked at Tory "Do you really think, I'm that much of a slut?"

"Nope, I'm sorry Tory, but that answer was wrong, and unfortunately that has landed you in the bottom two" Chris announced as a bright spotlight shined on Tory as her podium lights went off.

"Now that only leaves one of you to get eliminated" Chris said as they looked at each other as now it was Eddie's turn to answer a question.

"Now, Eddie, you question is "What couple started off as frenemies before they actually hooked up?" Chris asked

Eddie thought back to who could have been that couple. He knew automatically that it wasn't Serena and Alex, since Serena fell for his pining almost immediately, now it was Mark and Abby because they got along. He thought back at all the couple and then he remembered the night that he'd actually discovered his feeling for Bambi. It was during the Prom challenge and Bambi was dancing with Bianca and Hyacinth. She looked beautiful while she rocked out to the music of Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" and she waved at Eddie to join her.

"What is it silly?" asked Bambi as she danced around wildly and free. Eddie couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked.

"Nothing, Nothing at all" Eddie said as he was dancing in a major lame way.

"C'mon Eddie loosen up" Bambi said shaking his shoulder and he started giggling

"Okay, you see" Eddie said shaking his arms like an old man having a heart attack and Bambi just laughed "What was it that bad?" asked Eddie over the music

"Now, it was just that you looked too cute doing that" Bambi confessed as Eddie looked at Bambi, who turned a deep red before the DJ changed the song to Maroon 5's "She will be loved"

"Oh my god, I love this song" Bambi said happily as she smiled big as she looked at the DJ booth.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Eddie holding out his hand and Bambi sighed.

"If we must" and Eddie started laughing as they danced together, Bambi's head resting on his shoulder and him smell his her hair, it smelled like coconut.

"_And she will be loved"_

"I'm really happy, that I'm actually dancing other than sitting down" Eddie said as Bambi smiled up at him

"I think you've made it up to me" Bambi said as Eddie remembered the first day together

"Well, that's great because I was starting to worry what I was going to have to do" Eddie said with a smile as Bambi rested her head on his chest

"Oh my god, your heart is beating like crazy" Bambi said as Eddie looked nervous. How was he suppose to tell her, that he was actually starting to like her.

"Oh I just get like that when I'm really hot" Eddie lied as Bambi looked squinted her eyes and then shrugged.

"_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls"_

"Was it Jason and Hyacinth?" Eddie asked as Jason looked at him knowing that the answer was wrong. Jason was about to say that it was wrong, and help Eddie out when Chris declared it wrong.

"Actually Eddie, that was incorrect, the correct answer was Maddie and P.J." Chris explained as the spotlight shined on Eddie

"Does that mean that the game is over?" asked Blair excited knowing that she wasn't going to be in the bottom two.

"Yup, it's going to be Eddie and Tory, fighting for the viewers votes" Chris said as Blair hugged Jason happily as Jason looked sadly at Jason who just sat down on the ground with his head in his legs. Ian hugged Tory tightly as she could be going home tonight.

"Looks like my wish might actually become true" Blair chimed loudly so that Tory could hear her.

"I've had enough from you" Tory said as she walked up to Blair and Blair didn't look like she was backing up either

"Bitch, I'll tell when I've had enough" Blair said and Tory smirked as she smacked Blair in the face. "Oh my god, did you just slap me?" Blair took off her heels and gawking Tory by the hair.

"If this doesn't raise our rating nothing will" Chris said as he cheered on the two girls as they fought each other. Ian and Jason tried to hold back the two girls as Blair was smacking Tory and Ian, while Tory was pulling Jason and Blair's hair

"ENOUGH!" yelled Eddie looking back at the four campers as they stopped in motion.

"What is wrong with you guys, you fighting and bickering for what?" asked Eddie as Blair and Tory released each other.

"I'm the one that just lost, his girlfriend and you guys are fighting about a comment that Blair said" Eddie screamed as he looked at Tory "Blair says crap about everyone everyday and you're actually going to hit her for what she says"

"And you Blair, you should be ashamed of the things that come out of your mouth, you have NO right to talk about people like that" Eddie said as he wiped a tear of his cheek "I'm the one, that should be kicking and screaming at someone-he looks at Jason- but I won't because it's not their fault" Eddie said as he put his head down again and started sobbing as the four teens looked at each. Blair and Tory were out of breath, their hair were a mess, Tory had a big smack mark on her face while Blair had a few scratches but Ian and Jason looked horrible as they got a bunch of punches, scratches and hair pulling.

Then Jason walked over to Eddie and hugged him tightly as the other four did the same, forgetting their problems to help a friend in need.

"Now there you have it, it's Tory and Eddie in the bottom two and something tells me that this is going to be a hard vote for you, the viewers" Chris commented as Eddie looked up and smiled as Jason told him a joke, and they'd actually looked like a tight group of friends.

"That's it for this emotional episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" Chris McLean said as he looked back at the camper and gave a smile.

_(credits rolls)_

__________________________________________________________________

Aw this has to be **one of my favorite Total Drama Island** episode because we explored what made **Bambi and Eddie **such a **fan favorite couple**.

Now as you **read Bambi ended up being eliminated** and you guys seriously don't know how **hard that was for me to get rid of such a great character** but I wanted to give a **good Farwell **to her by writing a **great scene**.

I really made **Blair**, **the bitch in this chapter** returning **full force **to how she was at the **beginning of this game**, when she didn't care about no one.

I felt so bad when I wrote the scene between **Eddie and Jason** because **those two came a long way and now they hate each other**

I think I might have won some people over to the **Ian/Tory side **in this chapter because **I really loved Tory's meltdown and that Ian was there to be her Prince Charming **and I also showed that **Tory can keep her edge even with Ian. **

Ha-ha Chris **woke up the campers **with Trucks **full on rocks **and then lied to them about having a **world class breakfast, I seriously hate Chris!**

Now Blair's **original plan **was to make **Eddie hate Ian and Tory **but she couldn't **manipulate him in his state **and that it actually brought out some **niceness in her **that **we haven't exactly seen in a while**.

Okay **I just had write those flashbacks **to show you the journey that **Bambi and Eddie went through and it was so much that we didn't see. **

**I loved flashback number one**, because you could see that **from the beginning those two had a great chemistry**, and I loved when **Bambi told Eddie **to **stop looking at her butt. **

Also, we went into **Eddie's crush on Blair**, that was **only hit on lightly in the beginning of the story **and that another reason why **Bambi didn't exactly get along with Blair. **

**Now flashback number 2**, has awesome because, **Bambi seriously though that Eddie loved her **but it turned out that **he liked Blair **and that seriously pissed her off.

Also I'm glad that **Tory and Ian kissed **and are "_dating_" because **Tory sometimes really needs to relax and stop thinking about Blair, the game, and a certain situation and Ian does that for her, not that Todd doesn't**!

I loved **Blair and Eddie exchange**, that if he's going to be okay, because it really shows how much this **bubbly guys **changed and that **honestly scared me to write **

Now I absolutely **LOVED** this challenge, because it cause the campers to **think about past moments and this episode**, was really like a **clip show **as well so I'm killed **two birds with one stone**. Not really but whatever ;]

Now **I liked getting into the campers physics **and **giving their input into this that happened this season. **

Like many of you, **Tory couldn't keep track of the Love hexagon**, this season and **that was a little pun to a review that 4evacrazy sent me once. **

Now that **catfight **between **Blair and Tory **was killer because I know that **many of you have wanted it to happen**, so I gave it to you guys **and both girls came out pretty messed up **but Tory kind of won.

And **who tells Ian and Jason** to get in between **two fighting girls**, that what they get.

Now to the **final flashback **and **my personal favorite**, it was the **Prom challenge that really ignited the flame **and **also one of my favorite songs were playing in the back**, so I think that was why **I fell in love with those two**.

Now **I loved how all the campers ended up hugging and helping out Eddie**, because he's going through a **tough situation and they're fight each other**.

Well now you guys get to vote for etheir **Eddie** or **Tory** to **get the boot this episode** and I'm sad to **inform you that after this chapter, voting will end**, and **I'll control the final four **because their will **two camper being eliminated without an elimination ceremony**.

**Author to Reviewer Questions!**

4evacrazy- Actually since, a lot of my reviewers have lost contact with the show, I was just planning on myself choosing their attitudes and looks but your more than welcome to help me out. So if you want to tell me how you see your character in a year, please PM me because I don't want other people to know Okay

Now like I've always said**, PLEASE **ask me anything that **you guys have questions about because I'm willing to answer anything**.

Also about **TDI**:**IT 2**, I'm really working **hard to make it outshine this season **because **it's going to be completely awesome **and you'll see a lot of this **season couple's** be put to the **test and secrets will be revealed **because not **everything is what it seems**, _and that's all I'm saying_.

Now remember **Eddie or Tory** & **This is the last chapter, you guys get to vote sorry guys. **

Yes, I hate **braces** & I finally had mine **burned and removed yes**!!!

So have a **good week**, because **I know I will **;]


	32. I Don't Think We Should Go In There!

Within lies a great disappointment, but a great revival & thanks ktd123 for the fabulous intern!

__________________________________________________________________

I Don't Think We Should Go In There?!

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, we had Bambi leave after a dramatic elimination ceremony that shocked the entire island

_(show's Bambi kissing Eddie, and hugging the other campers)_

Tory, was annoyed by the other campers reckless arguing and she just had to scream and clear her mind, but lucky Ian was there to make it all better

_(Tory telling the other campers off, her screaming, and Ian kissing Tory)_

Jason was feeling horrible over the way that he'd treated Bambi and Eddie, and he entered Chef's kitchen to apologize but Eddie wasn't hearing it and actually cemented that they were no longer friends

_(Jason and Eddie arguing, Eddie slamming the mess hall door, and Chef telling Jason to leave)_

Now after I woke up the losers with a truck full on rocks I agree not my best moment, the campers tried to eat Chef's "food" and Blair saw Eddie pretty down and couldn't help but take him on a walk to clear his head.

_(Tory looking shocked as Truck is blocking door, Jason looking at his food and looking confused as Blair and Eddie walk outside)_

Blair felt bad for the usually energetic and fun "geek" and Eddie just couldn't be happy without Bambi at his side and I would make this better when I announced that there would be a Trivial challenge that would test the campers memory.

_(Blair asking Eddie if he was going to be okay, Tory not trusting Blair, and Chris announcing challenge)_

During the Elimination challenge, we had Jason remembering the island first elimination, Blair having to remember that her heels still smelled like garbage juice, and Tory having to remember Jamie's crazy antics

_(Jason looking nervous, Blair looking disgusted, and Tory shaking her head)_

And during the Rivalry challenge, Jason had enough of Eddie's attitude provoking what would have been a good fight if Blair hadn't stopped them and Tory had yelled at the two of them for there

_(Jason looking at a furious Eddie, Jason and Eddie arguing and Tory yelling at them)_

Last but most defiantly not least, was the Romance challenge, where are campers were forced to remember some of the islands most known and unknown relationships, like Tory that like most of us were completely lost in the Love Hexagon this season and also Eddie getting his answer wrong, making them the bottom two.

_(Show's Tory confused, Jason shaking his head as he looked at Eddie, Tory and Blair's fight)_

Now there's only five more campers on this island, and I couldn't be happier, it's time I got a vacation. Now It's Tory and Eddie up for elimination and something tells me that it's going to be a tough one. Will Blair and Jason continue there unlikely friendship, Will Ian and Tory actually stay together, and will Eddie get over his depression on this episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" Total Drama Island's handsome host said as the camera spanned out on the island, which had a flock of birds flying out.

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

__________________________________________________________________

The island was eerily quite, not a holler from the monkeys or a chirp form the tropical birds, it was like everything was standing still for this elimination. An elimination that would surely send one of Total Drama Island's favorite campers with it. Eddie was sitting on the stump, looking over at the other campers. He could believe it that he'd gotten that far in the game and with people that truly deserve that money. He looked at Tory, the other camper that could possibly be going home tonight and he could see how much she wanted to be on the island, even if had to share a cabin with Blair. Tory looked over at Ian and smiled knowing that she'd feel horrible if she left tonight, she'd probably be at Playa des Loser having to explain herself to Todd. She didn't want to have to do it but she must. The waves splashed against the sand harshly signaling that a storm was coming up ahead and the their was a steady wind coming off the ocean. As much as Eddie and Tory hate the island, they would truly miss being here, with what they called their friends, enemies, frenemies.

Chef came out from behind Chris, and hand the host an envelope that sealed the fate of one of the two campers. Chris ruggedly handsome face lit up, not only because of the blazing campfire in front of him but because of the rating that would come from this elimination.

"It'll really suck if you get eliminated" Ian told Tory as they looked at Chris opening the envelope. Tory looked into Ian's sad blue eyes as she smiled. She really liked Ian and she wanted everything to be okay with them but it wouldn't be because inside a part of her would always want to be with Todd.

Tory missed his cute brown eyes and the way his hair would spike up in the front. Tory could only remember all of his remunerable pranks he played on the campers. Once he took all the guys towels in the Pouncing Lion's cabin and crazy glued them together and the countless times, he got Kimberly with the bucket over the door trick.

Deep inside, she wanted Chris to call her name but she could leave because of a guy. She wanted to win this for herself and her father. She couldn't leave, she just couldn't.

"Now, the result are in my hands and tonight either Tory or Eddie will be leaving Total Drama Island. Forever" Chris McLean said to the other three campers as looked at him as Ian hugged Tory tightly.

"Now the twenty three camper to be eliminated from Total… Drama… Island…

Will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I was not expecting this one at all, **Tory** it's your time to walk the Dock" Chris said as everyone's face dropped, even Blair couldn't believe it. The girl that she had plotted time and time again to get eliminated and it finally happened. She wasn't even happy, she was just shocked. Tory looked at Ian, who hugged her tightly. She couldn't believe that he was just eliminated. Tory looked at the faces of the people she had spent a month and a half with. She would miss all of them from Jason friendly competition with her, to Blair's two hour bathroom sprints. She would miss the way Eddie would always save his last pancake for her and she'll miss how Ian could always make her feel care free.

She couldn't handle it anymore and she just started crying, something she hadn't done since she was like twelve and that because her older brother Jimmy had broken her bike and even then she'd busted his lip.

Eddie looked at Tory's face and it actually broke his heart to see her crying. He knew that it wasn't fair that he'd actually been saved when honestly he didn't want to be here. Eddie walked up to her and he sat on his knees as he looked up at Tory.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe that your leaving I don't want you too" Eddie confessed to Tory as she lifted her face out of her hand and hugged him unexpectedly "It's not your fault, Eddie don't you even think it"

"I just don't think you should go" Eddie said as Tory punched him lightly and Eddie laughed weakly.

Now Jason didn't want to make the same mistake as he'd made with Tory so he hugged her tightly from behind which was such a bad idea because Tory thought it was someone else and back flipped him. Really hard.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Jason" Tory apologized as she got on her knees to help him out.

"It's okay" he groaned as she caustionly pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at Tory smiling as her blue eyes were water.

"I'm really going to miss you" Jason said as he looked like her eyes. Tory was really like a sister to him and because of that it'll be harder to say goodbye to her. Tory was the only girl that didn't allow him to act like a dick to her and he respected her for that.

"I'm going to miss you too, but now I get to tell what a dick her boyfriend had become" Tory said as her eyebrow lifted as Jason gave a weak laugh.

"I'm sorry about that, I really don't know what got into me" Jason said as he shrugged as Tory hugged him tightly

"I won't tell her" Tory whispered as Jason smiled on her other side as she felt tapping on her shoulder. Tory turned around and found Blair looking around, holding her arms .

"So, what does Blair Waldorf want to tell me?" asked Tory with a smirk as Blair rolled her eyes. While these two have usually been on different teams, that didn't mean that both girls had respect for each other.

"I was just going to tell you good luck" Blair mumbled as Tory looked at her shocked. Could it be that Blair was saying that she was going to miss her.

"Are you saying that you going to miss me?" asked Tory as she crossed her arms and Blair smiled as she turned around and walked over to Jason.

"Was Blair saying that she was going to miss you?" asked a voice from behind her as she felt arms wrap around her. She turned around, still in his arms and looked up at those gorgeous blue eyes that she'd absolutely fell in love with.

"Can I tell you that I wish this moment could never end" Ian said as he kissed her nose as Tory smirked.

"I think you could actually show me" Tory said as Ian laughed as he kissed her deeply and passionately as Blair looked impressed and something was brewing in Eddie.

"So I guess, Tory it's time to walk the dread Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers" Chris explained as Ian picked up Tory's bags as they walked down the dock. Eddie couldn't let her get eliminated, he just couldn't.

"Chris, I need to get off this island!" Eddie blurted right before Tory stepped on the boat. Tory looked back at him confused.

"What do you mean, you need to get off this island" Chris asked suspiciously as Eddie ranked his mind to find a good excuse that he knew could get him off. Eddie then felt something in his pocket and it was his inhaler.

"My inhaler, there no more pumps and I need a new one quick" yelled Eddie as he started freaking out and sweating as Blair moved over to the next available seat

"What? Don't you have more?" asked Chris with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised, not believing a word Eddie was saying.

"No… I don't Bambi has an extra-" Eddie was lying until Chris cut him mid sentence.

"Perfect, I can tell Chef to get it" Chris said as Chef started up the boat again.

"No! Bambi won't give it to anyone other than me" Eddie lied as Chef groaned from the Boat.

"Chris, C'mon I don't get paid for this" Chef whined as Tory looked at Ian wanting to know what exactly was Eddie doing.

"I can't let you off this island, kid, I'd get fired" Chris said shaking his head as he waved Chef to continue. Eddie had to think up something quick and on the spot. So he started gasping for air and faking an asthma attack.

"Is he having an asthma attack?" asked Blair looking pretty scared.

"What, I can't have people dying on my show!" Chris yelled creasing his perfect forehead in worry.

"Oh my god, get him to Playa Des Losers stat" Jason ordered as Chef climbed out the boat and ran to the gasping geeky teen.

"He can't die, he's my best friend" Jason yelled as he held Eddie's gasping body

"C'mon, we're going to have to drive that boat, in over drive" Chef yelled lifting Eddie over his over muscled shoulder as he pushed Tory and Ian out the way.

"What does that mean, I didn't get eliminated?" asked Tory confused as she looked at Ian.

"Well the rules say, that once you go to Playa Des Losers, your eliminated" Chris said as an intern passed him a rulebook to Total Drama Island

"So Eddie's eliminated?" asked Jason as his eyebrow raised

"Yeah, so Tory, I can say that someone's looking out for you because you have a second chance at the one million dollars" Chris explained as Tory hugged Ian happily and Blair's face dropped disappointed

"What?! Get her off this island" Blair whined kicking her feet like a little girl.

"I'm sorry Blair, but rules are rules" Chris said as Tory smirked and Blair stomped back to camp.

Meanwhile as Chef drove the boat to Playa des Losers, Eddie lips went up in a small smile.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**What?! Tory was saved!**

Tory- I can't believe that I wasn't eliminated _/looks shocked/_ I swear that I'm going to give Eddie half off my winnings because If it wasn't for him, I would be on a one way ticket to Playa Des Losers

Blair- Was he serious?! I can't believe that Chris actually let her stay, they should have gotten rid off the two of them, what the hell _/screams/ _

Jason- I swear that Tory's really lucky but someone must have been looking our for her and I can't believe that Eddie's gone, I'm really going to miss that little buddy

Ian- I'm really going to miss Eddie, but I totally get to be with the girl of my dreams but that came with losing one of my best friends

Chris- I know that most of you voted Tory, but seriously I can't have a dead teenager on my hands _/cringes/_

__________________________________________________________________

Jason and Ian were hanging outside, sitting around a small campfire, not as elaborate as the Elimination one. The two guys couldn't believe that one of their best friends had just been eliminated from the island. It was a shock that Eddie ended up having an asthma attack but they knew that his asthma attacks while rare, were really dangerous to his health.

"I swear that this whole game is completely crazy, and once I get to Playa des Losers I'm just going to make out with Hyacinth until our lips fall off" Jason joked as they looked at each and Jason started laughing loudly. He really missed Hyacinth. He remembered all the times that Hyacinth had actually said that she wanted nothing to do with him. They were on separate teams, but something always brought them together. Hyacinth at the beginning of the competition had been mean, anti-social and really quite but as he got to know Hyacinth, he noticed that they were every much alike and that she'd really grown on him.

To this day, Jason still owned Maddie, his relationship with Hyacinth and for that Jason would always be indebted to Maddie.

"So, since when you and Xenia became an item?" asked Jason as he looked at Ian, who smiled at him.

"Since yesterday actually dude" Ian said remembering that great kiss between Ian and Tory. He didn't care if he'd taken someone's girlfriend or whatever. He loved Tory and nothing could stop that. He loved the way Tory, was just great without even trying, She didn't have to wear makeup and fancy perfume to be beautiful because she just was. Ian remembered the first day, he'd seen Tory and she was like nothing Ian had seen before and he liked that about her.

"Dude, it takes some really courage to do what you did, but I still respect it" Jason said as they sat back watching the stars. Jason could only remember the first time that Hyacinth and Jason looked up at the night, being inches close before kissing each other before Chris McLean interrupted them.

"You know, that it only three elimination, one of us four is going to win that money" Ian remarked as the night was becoming pretty breezy and cold and before Ian could get up, he felt someone drop a blanket on him. He looked up and saw Tory smiling at him.

She sat down next to him, and he put his arm around her tightly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wait, where's Blair?" asked Jason as they looked around for the brown haired, queen bee.

Ian and Tory looked, and from behind Jason appeared Blair, wearing a large tee and some sleeping shorts, wearing her mud mask.

"I'm right behind you" Blair chimed as Jason looked up and jumped.

"What the hell Blair, you can't scare me like that" Jason said holding his chest as Blair throw a sheet on Jason.

"I can't believe you guys, this can't possibly be that scary" Blair sighed as she plopped down next to Jason as she wrapped herself around the sheet.

"You guys want to hear something scary?" asked Jason as the other three campers looked at him. Ian looked terrified. Tory looked excited. Blair looked annoyed.

"What's so scary, that you can seriously tell us?" asked Blair after living on this island for a month and a half, nothing could scare her.

"Have you guys ever heard of the story of Captain Leonardo?" asked Jason as Tory face lit up.

"Yeah Captain Leonardo, but it's just some legend" Tory said she shrugged "He like the most famous captain at his time, my dad use to tell me all about him once" she said as she looked at Jason.

"Really, those are stupid stories that people make up" Blair remarked as she looked into the fire.

"No, Captain Leonardo stole a treasure once filled with rubies and emeralds" Jason was saying before Ian interrupted him "Diamonds?" Ian asked interested in his story

"Diamonds, and they put it on this ship and they sailed off into the sunset until the British king found out about it and sent his entire armada to go after him" Jason said looking pretty amazed "And then they caught up with Leonardo and they had a big war, there was guns and cannons flying everywhere but Leonardo's ship, the _Beautiful_, well Leonardo knew that he'd died if he stayed fighting"

"So he fled into a cave and the British, they drew up walls all around him, and then he got caved in and he's been there ever since" Tory finished the story after interrupting Jason as Blair looked surprised.

"Forever?" Ian asked as he looked at Tory, adorably

"Forever!" Tory exclaimed

"You sounded just as corny as when my dad told me the story" Jason said as he rolled his eyes.

"My father told me the truth, he said that Leonardo and his buddies were down there for five or six years, and they were digging all these tunnels and making all these booty traps" Tory said running of breath, that how excited she was.

"Booby traps?" Blair repeated with a hint of sarcasm

"Booby traps, that's what I said, so that anyone that tried to get in there would die, but he killed all off his men"

"Why?" asked Ian

"Because he didn't want them to get into his treasure" Tory answered her question

"So if he killed all his men, how did this legend started?" asked Blair pouting her lips in the process

"Well my dad thinks that one of them got out and told the story for the rest of the world" Tory said shrugging as Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well I heard this one man, Ayden Cooperpot, he tried to find the treasure but he was never found, it was like he disappear off the face of the planet" Jason remarked as Tory nodded her head

"Yeah, I heard about him"

"So wait, where exactly is this treasure?" asked Blair as she looked at Jason and Blair

"That's the trick thing because they never stated where the treasure was, only that it was somewhere on a mysterious island in the Caribbean" Jason said with a shrug as he got up.

"Where are you doing dude?" asked Ian as he hugged Tory tightly under the sheet. Jason looked at them and smiled because while everything was going bad around them, they'd actually looked cute together.

"I'm going to bed, I'm not taking any chance with Chris, dude sure knows how to wake someone early" Jason said with a smile as he walked to the guys cabin and slammed the weak screen door shut. Now it was only Blair, Ian, and Tory and in came the awkward silence. Blair looked at Ian and Tory before they were about to kiss and she had to get out.

"I hope you two catch something for making out so much" Blair chimed as the two teens were kissing deeply.

"Hey, Blair I think you actually cracked your mud mask" Tory said as Ian and her started laughing. Blair rolled her eyes and walked away to the bathroom, to do whatever she did to keep it moisture and oil-free.

"So did you notice that we're all alone?" asked Ian as he nuzzled Tory's nice smelling neck. That was because Serena left behind her, Chanel no. 5. Tory loved the feeling of for once, just letting go and being herself around Ian. And also for once, she wasn't think about what Todd was thinking.

"So, I hope you didn't expect anything" Tory said with a smirk as Ian just started tickling her over the sheet and she started writhing around.

"Stop Ian, I can't take it" Tory laughed as she rolled around and Ian laughed at the sight of Tory laughing around.

"Now I'm not going to stop, this is just too much fun" laughed Ian as Tory grabbed his hands.

"Oh you think that funny, lets see how you like it" Tory remarked as she started tinkling the muscular teen and he writhed at the wrath of her quick fingers

"Oh.. My.. God I can't believe you" Ian said in-between laughs as Tory made her way on top of him

Tory looked into his tinkled pink cheeks as she pushed his hair out his face. She never liked him better. Tory bent down and started making out with him. Ian had never felt Tory make out with him with such euthaisuim as she started taking off her hoodie.

"What are you doing?" asked Ian as he looked at Tory. The camp fire gave her a orangey glow and her blue eyes were lit up. Her wavy blonde hair was falling over her face and she looked like a goddess in his view.

"I'm ready"

Those were the words that Ian had been waiting to hear from Tory, for months and she was finally ready and for some reason Ian just didn't feel right.

"What?! Here?" Ian asked confused as what she'd just said.

"Yeah"

"I don't think that we should do it Tory" Ian said as she sat up straight looking into Tory's confused light blue eyes.

"Wait what? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I want it to be special and there is nothing special about doing out here" Ian said with a little laugh

"Well, _that's _true" Tory said Ian gave her back her hoodie and she smiled.

"So you guys aren't going to do it?" asked Blair angrily as she walked back to the bathroom.

Tory looked at Ian and they just started laughing loudly.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**I wonder if the treasures on this island?!**

Blair- I don't believe that fairy tale, not one bit _/shakes her head/ _But it would be nice to add some emeralds to my charm bracelet

Jason- I don't know if the story was ever real but it would be a great adventure to find it

Tory- I've heard the story of Leonardo so many time from my father, that I sure that I could find it and then maybe I wouldn't have to win this and just leave with all the treasure _/laughs/ _

Ian- Could you believe that she wanted to do it _/smack his forehead/_ and I stopped her but I don't know something felt weird

__________________________________________________________________

The island had become a foggy, cloudy, cold place over night. It didn't seem like it was a Caribbean island but if it's a town in Washington.

The calm winds from last night had become violent and gusty as they barely stable cabins rattled as the winds pushed against it. A thick fog had fallen over the island and everything was barely visible. But for some reason, the island was eerily quite, something wasn't right on the island.

"AHHH!" yelled Jason waking up from a bad dream as he bumped his head on what use to be Mark's bunk.

He looked around as he felt himself sweating even though it was pretty cold on the island. He was panting as he slowed down his breathing, it was pretty scary dream. Jason had been on Captain Leonardo's ship and last thing he saw, the captain stuck him with a sword before he woke up.

Jason looked at Ian, who was peacefully snoring as he got off the bed and looked outside the window, which was more like a cross of sticks over a big hole.

The island looked like nothing he'd seen before and it was actually kind of nice to get out off the humidity for a while.

Jason grabbed his things and noticed a red rain coat and grabbed it too as he walked over to the communal bathrooms.

Blair had woken up the chillness that had creped up on her while she was asleep and even though she lived in New York City, she hated nothing worst than the cold!

"Oh my god, did some turn up the air conditioning?" asked Blair as she shake in her bed as Tory, who was also awake looked down at her.

"I don't know, but I rather it be extremely hot than this" Tory said as she hopped off her bed and saw that a yellow rain jacket fell off too.

"Oh my god, that jacket is too cute" Blair chimed as she held in up to Tory's face. "I know just the outfit to get for this" Blair said as she rummaged through Tory's clothes and pulled out a cool graphic t-shirt, some ripped skinny jeans, and some white converse. "So what you think?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"I _actually_ like it, well I'm going to the bathroom, you coming" Tory asked gustering at the door

"Yeah, I have the perfect outfit for this weather" Blair chimed as she grabbed her pink towel and walked out with Tory.

"Wow, it really got bad out here" Tory whispered as the two girls walked side by side to the bathroom which was proving to be a hard task when your visibility was only about three inches in front of you.

The girls finally made in to the communal bathroom and as they walked in, out walked Jason dripping wet, showing off his tanned and muscular abs that were just dripping water as his shaggy brown hair was damp. If Blair hadn't thought of as absolutely disgusting and Tory as something of a brother. He would have been a sight.

"What were you two looking at?" asked Jason with a sly smile as Blair and Tory looked at each other and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That you actually thought that we liked you" Blair said in between laughs as she stepped into the showers, followed by Tory into the shower next to Blair's.

Jason looked at himself and shrugged as he started to walk out, till Ian stopped him.

"Is Tory in there?" Ian asked obviously out of breath after having to find the bathroom in the dense fog.

"Yeah, she's in the shower, man you've really need to breathe" Jason said as he dropped Ian's hands and walked out into the dense fog.

"Hey Tory" Ian whispered to one of the showers unknowingly talking to Blair instead off Tory. "I just wanted to tell you, that I couldn't have sex with you last night because I was nervous, I've never done it with someone that I truly liked which totally makes me sound like a whore" Ian was rambling and Blair was smiling inside the shower.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm just so in love with you and ever since I saw you I knew that this was the girl that I wanted to be with" Ian said emotionally as Blair remembered why exactly she had fallen in love with Ian, at the beginning of this competition.

"I just wanted you too know, that I don't want you to rush into anything you're not ready to do, because I don't need to have sex to be happy with you, just being around you is good enough for me" Ian said as Blair could see him tapping his foot and tilting his head. Blair turned off her shower.

"Hey, Tory, I don't know can you say something?" he asked as Blair opened the curtain, wrapped in her pink towel as her damp hair cascaded down her face.

"I bet you, I wasn't who you were expecting" Blair said arms crossed with a smirk on her face

"So you heard everything?" asked Ian as he rubbed his neck.

"Yup and I can honestly tell you, that that was about the nicest thing I've ever heard a guy say" Blair confessed as she looked at Ian, those blue eyes that she'd once loved.

"Well thanks, Blair" Ian said with a smile

"Now if I were you, I'd say that to her and I bet you that Todd will be no competition for you" Blair said with a smile as she walked out looking at Ian and he looked at her before she disappeared into the fog.

"What was that about?" asked Tory as she dried of her hair and looked into the fog

"Nothing" Ian said with a smirk before he looked at the gorgeous tomboy in front of him.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**They would have been so great together ;]**

Blair- I know that it was totally mean not telling Ian, that I wasn't Tory _/shrugs/ _but from what I heard, he never likes even loves her and I just hope that I lucky enough to have that one day

Ian- Once, I really did like Blair, I know that it's a shock but while she could mean and rude, deep inside she's really a good girl and I hope that she'll give someone a chance to see that

Tory- I know that Blair liked Ian, but after Riley and Liam, I think that she's just moved on and honestly I'm happy that she founds someone to like at least.

Jason- Oh please like those two girls, don't like me _/winks/_

__________________________________________________________________

The guys were hanging out in their cabin waiting for Chris to announce a new challenge or some other torture for them to do. Jason was wearing his newly found red rain coat, with a red and black plaid shirt, black cargo shorts, and red and black vans. Ian on the other hand, was wearing a Aeropostle graphic tee and an American Eagle black hoodie with dark blue jeans and black flip flops.

"I wonder what we're suppose to do, just sit around?" asked Jason as he looked at Ian. Ian was playing with his hacky sack around.

"So you want play?" asked Ian holding the moss green sack before Tory and Blair walked into the cabin.

Tory was wearing her yellow rain coat with the cute outfit Blair picked out and Blair was wearing a navy blue shorts, a navy blue striped white oxford shirt, a blue tie, with a gorgeous navy blazer with a yellow striped fold, and a red headband with a bow.

"Where are you going, princess?" asked Jason over Blair's preppy and cleaned outfit.

"What, I can't look gorgeous even if were waiting around for that idiot" Blair said as she plopped down on Jason's bed

"C'mon you guys, why are we sitting down, we should be looking for Captain Leonardo's treasure" Tory said as she leaned against the bed that held Blair and Jason.

"C'mon Tory, we don't even know if that was a true story" Jason said shaking his head as Ian looked at him sternly.

"I'll go anywhere you want to go" Ian commented and Tory turned back and smiled at him.

"I guess, I'm in then" Jason said recently as Blair looked at him shocked as he got off the bed and stood next to Ian as the three of them looked at her.

"You guys don't actually want to go looking for some treasure that we don't know exist, I'm not doing" Blair said shaking her head and folding her legs.

"C'mon Blair, it's going to be fun" Ian said with hopeful eyes

"I'm not going, and that final" Blair said as Tory shrugged as the other three stepped out the cabin. Blair opened her eyes and noticed that it was creepy and scary being in that cabin alone.

"Hey you guys, wait up!" she screamed out as she ran out the cabin as fast as her Marc Jacob flats would let her.

__________________________________________________________________

"But Tory, how do we know where we are going?" asked Ian nervously as they walked through the jungle together. The jungle was a foggy and nasty place and they couldn't see any animal at all.

"This place is so creepy" Blair muttered as she followed the other three as she looked around the jungle scared that something was going to fly out at her.

"Come on Blair, I don't think you want to be stuck her by yourself" Tory chimed as Blair glared at her as they walked out of the silent jungle and notice that now their was a grassy hill, that held a shack that the campers had never seen before.

Jason and Tory start walking ahead, up the steep hill. Tory pushed Jason behind a rock when she saw two guys in a trench coats walk into the shack.

"Wait a minutes guys, there's somebody there" Tory said looking back at her three friends

"Something's telling me that, the rich stuff is in there" Jason said as he looked above the rock.

"I don't know about it Jason. Hey, it's getting' late, and hey, that's a shack; why would people even go in there?" Blair said nervously looking around.

"Blair there's nothing to be worried about. See, there's already two people in there" Ian said trying to calm Blair down.

"Yeah, Yeah but what if there not regular people? What if their drug dealers?" Blair said and a smile went up on Jason and Tory's faces.

"Drug dealers? Did you see their clothes? Drug dealers wouldn't be caught dead in those polyester rags" Jason remarked laughing

"Of course you would know, delinquent" Blair snapped back at him rolling her eyes as Jason and Tory started pacing toward the shack. As the walked toward the shack, two gunshots were heard from inside the shack.

"Jason, Ian, Tory. That sounded like gunshots. Not the big ones that you hear in war movies, but gunshots, real ones. They're trying to kill us!" Blair said out of breath as she'd run after the other three

"Oh my god Blair, stop being so paranoid, someone probably dropped a pot" Tory told Blair as Jason looked clearly annoyed.

"Are you sure, Tory? Because if you're sure I'm sure, you know. They might pick up the pots, and they might try to kill us. They're gonna kill us! In fact.." Blair was rambling until Jason ran over to her.

"Blair, shut up" Jason snapped at her

The four campers reached the shack and Tory walked over to the window, while Jason and Blair were arguing about doing this. Ian looked over and found a ice cooler near the steps.

"Soda?! Oh boy am I thirsty" Ian said opening the cooler to find that there was nothing inside "Darn it!"

Jason walked over to the door as Blair dropped her arms to her side dramatically.

"It's locked" Jason said looking at the rest of them disappointedly.

"I know that you don't think a locked door is going to stop us" Tory said with a smile as she rolled up her sleeves and tackled the door as she dropped it opened.

"Thanks Tory" Jason said with a smile as he stepped in

"Your welcome"

"You guys are gonna get in trouble." Blair said as her hair blew in the cool air

"You don't have to come in, if you don't want to" said Tory as she walked into the shack

"Don't leave alright" Ian told Blair as he followed Jason and Tory into the shack

"I'm not going in there, I'm not going" Blair repeated as she paced around the porch.

__________________________________________________________________

Inside the shack, Jason and Tory were arguing about where to go and Ian was searching the disgustingly dirty shack that was actually a restaurant. Ian walked into the kitchen and found a dirty, what seem to be coffee stained piece of paper on the kitchen counter. He flipped it over and found what looked like a map.

"Hey you guys, I found a map!" Ian yelled eagerly as he jumped over the counter and rolled it over the table.

"Is that the map?" asked Jason looking over Tory shoulder at the dirty map.

"Look, look, look. That says 1632" Ian said pointing at the date on the right hand corner "Is that a year or something?"

"Yes, it's a year, Ian. Look Jason, it's a map of this mountain" Tory said as she hugged Ian and Jason happily that they had actually found the map.

"What all that Spanish junk right there?" asked Jason looking at the text.

"Who knows?" Ian said sitting down as none of them knew Spanish.

"What are you guys talking about, I took Spanish for years" Tory commented excited as she read the text "Ye intruders beware. Crushing death and grief, soaked with blood, of the trespassing thief"

"Oh my god, you guys we actually found it" Jason whispered as they stared at the map. Meanwhile outside, Blair was still pacing back and forth and she stepped on rake. It raised a foot away from face and on it was some foul smelling rotten rags and a fish head.

"Aah, my god!" Blair screamed as she bolt to into the restaurant to find Jason, Ian, and Tory looking at her as if she was crazy. Blair looked around the disgusting eatery before saying "Oh my god, it was disgusting you should have seen it, it almost killed me!"

"What exactly are you talking about?" asked Jason with his eyebrow risen and his arms folded

"I don't know exactly" Blair muttered as the other sighed.

"We've got to make it to the lowest point" Tory said as she read the map.

"I really think, we should go" Blair pleaded to them as Tory glared at her as Jason lead them down a flight of stairs.

While they walked the stairs, they heard a muffled grunt from a distance.

"I hope that was your stomach" Blair remarked to Jason as she looked down at him.

"I wonder where that's coming from?" asked Jason as he walked toward the noise and Blair ran after him.

"C'mon Jason what are you doing?!"

"I want to see what in there" Jason said with a smirk as Ian and Tory stood behind him. Jason opened the door and sitting on a chair was a monster chained to the walls. The beastly man shouted and Jason retreated back pushing to Blair who dropped on Tory and Ian, who were about to kiss.

"Come on Ian, slip her the tongue!" cheered Jason as he looked up at them

"That's disgusting. No, I can't even look. Oh...can't...oh...that's sick. That really is sick" Blair commented looking away as she stood up.

"Can't you smell it, guys? One-eyed Willy really is down here" Tory ecstatically told the campers as she stood up. Ian found the water cooler and looked happy.

"Water!" Ian said as he positioned his face under the spigot and opens the valve, but he has misaligned his mouth. Water gushes into his eye.

While Ian continues to drink from the water cooler, an obsessed Jason, quickly grabs a large tool resting against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Blair as Jason swung at the solid ground

"There is something buried under there, Blair"

"This is the twenty first century, Jason" Blair countered as Jason swung at the floor again and Ian bumped into the water cooler and it smashed on the ground.

"You klutz" said the other campers as Ian smiled dumbly

"Hope it's not a deposit bottle" Ian said laughing as Blair rolled her eyes

Everything was silent as the water started dripping down lower.

"Wait. Listen to that" Jason said with a smile

"What? The growing water puddle is spilling somewhere." Blair commented as she looked at Jason looking around

"Sounds like my grandfather taking a leak, Jason. Thrillsville." Tory joked as Jason looked back at her seriously

"No. No, it's deep. Like there's a hole, or a passageway. It's real deep." Jason told the other campers as Ian walked over looking for a passageway with Jason.

"Ian is being so sweet to me" Tory told a bored Blair.

Oh, Come on! You're in the clouds and we are in a basement!" Blair remarked as Tory rolled her eyes as they walked over to the guys.

Ian inspected the fireplace and to the surprise of the other campers, it was actually boarded up. Ian prepared to pull away the grate for a closer look.

"I told you! Ha ha! Told you. I told you." Jason said looking back at Blair, who just looked shocked. Ian grabbed the grate "One.. Two.. Three…"Ian counted down as the guys pulled of the grate. They could feel slight updraft of air.

"You can feel the air. There's something down there" Ian said as he smiled at Tory, knowing that this meant a lot to her.

Over on the other side of the room, Blair has found a recent front page from the Caribbean Ledger. The headline reads, "Fratellis at it Again" and has three pictures beneath of an elder lady, that wasn't aging very well, a handsome man with a five o clock, and another man that was clearly wearing a tope.

:See, you guys, you never listen to me. I said that there was going to be trouble, but you didn't listen to me. You guys are crazy. You know, you guys are self-destructive. There's a funny farm and it has your names written all over it, but I'm getting out of here" Blair ranted as she looked at all of them angrily.

"I smell ice cream!" Ian said happily as he walked over to the fridge and opening it. Ian was not noticing the one thing that everyone else was. It was Chris McLean with a bullet hole in his forehead, flushed out of color just a light blue hue. His face is absolute terror.

They got Grape, and Super-Duper Chocolate Eruption, and…" Ian was saying until he noticed the other campers were looking at. It was Chris, obviously dead.

"What the hell?" Ian asked dropping the ice cream, having it splatter everywhere.

"Oh my god! Who would do that?" asked Tory as she hugged Ian tightly as he held her head in his chest.

"I say, we get the hell out of here?!" yelled Blair as they started to make their way up the stairs. Their fright is cut short. The door opens upstairs and the Fratellis walk in, their footsteps causing the floorboards above to creak. The last rays of sunlight shine between the old floorboards and they can see the shadows. They all huddle together, desperate to keep quiet.

"It's the door" whispered Jason as they looked up to see the footsteps.

"Somebody's been here. The door's open." croaked an old lady's voice, and they were sure that it was Mama Fratellis

"I thought I shut it. Who left the lights on?" asked another voice a bit deeper that his mothers

Upstairs the two brother were arguing over the take out pizza that they had just brought the shack. The Campers realize that they must find a better place to hide. If the Fratellis come downstairs they are sure to be discovered. Blair was freaking out in fear as they hurriedly stuff the body back in the freezer.

"I knew that I shouldn't have came with you guys, I was perfectly fine just staying at the stupid cabins" hissed Blair as she started to sob. Jason looked at Tory and Ian and signaled at Chris's dead body. They quickly stuffed Chris's body in the fridge with no help from Blair, who was going hysterical.

"The fireplace, Ian. It's the only way out. You guys will never get out that way." Jason told them as Ian was walking toward the stairs "It all starts here."

They all head to the fireplace and started climbing down the vertical shaft. Ian first and then Tory followed him after. Jason looked at Blair, who was shaking her head, not wanting to go down the hole.

"Blair, you can't stay here, C'mon" Jason pleaded with Blair, so that she could hurry up and get in the hole.

"No, you guys have already seen what happened to Chris! What makes you guys think that they won't do it to us?" asked Blair looking back to the stairs

"Blair, those are bad people and this is our only way out, please trust me" Jason said freaking out because he could see that the footsteps were coming over to the staircase. Blair looked into Jason's eyes and then she took his hand as Tory and Ian helped her down the hole. Jason quickly climbed down the shaft as he moved the fireplace back over the opening.

The campers looked from the fireplace as a pair of black pumps walked down the stairs. They saw Mama Fratellis and was the women fashionable. She was wearing a light pink Chanel suit that she'd probably bought with dirty money. She was short and had the face of a Toad. Her short brown hair had sprinkles of grey and she was clearly too much make up. On her neck, she a string of pearls, Mama looked more like a rich grandmother than an ex- convict.

"Come on, you idiots" she croaked as her two son descended down the stairs.

"Okay ma" whined the two sons in unison as they walked down the stairs. Jake was a skinny, beady eyed man that wore glasses that magnified his eyes, making them look hug. He was wearing a tacky Christmas sweater and cowboy boots clearly the oddball of the family. While his brother Francis was defiantly the looker of the family. He looked a lot like George Peppard, Jr in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, from his crystal blue eyes and his combed over blonde hair. If he wasn't a criminal, he'd certainly be a catch.

"I don't want him to touch that. I worked two hours on that." Francis said looking at his weird brother

"You work…?" Jake asked scartiscally as Mama had enough.

"SHUT UP!" Mama told her two sons and she noticed the broken glass from the cooler as the campers looked at Ian, who smacked his forehead "Somebody's been here. The cooler's broken"

"Probably a tremor" Jake said as his mother smacked him across the head "What was that for Ma?"

"I have in good reason to believe it was those snot nosed kids, that are filming a reality show here, we have to find them" Mama said looking at her two boys as they walked up the stairs and presumably outside to find the teens that were currently only a foot away from where they'd been.

__________________________________________________________________

**Confessional **

**Is Chris McLean **_**really**_** dead?!**

Jason- I know that I totally hate Chris, because no one could be that self absorbed without rubbing badly on others but do I think he deserved to die, Man that just wasn't right

Blair- Okay I really didn't want to go down that hole _/cringes at the thought/_ But I would rather take the hole than get shot in the face

Tory- Can you believe that we could actually be finding Leo's treasure, something that is so fables, I'm so pumped even if we're in danger cause god knows that booby traps down there

Ian- I really hope that we end up okay but they've already killed off Chris and god knows where Chef is, I wonder if there's another person on this island that could possibly help us

__________________________________________________________________

While the campers traveled down the passage and the Fratellis were looking around the island, frantically looking for the said campers, there was actually one person that was actually left on the island.

"I wonder where is everyone?" asked … Dave the Intern. He'd arrived only days before to find that all the other interns had actually all left to Playa Des Losers, leaving to be the only intern on the island. Dave was thin and tall with a light tan with freckles dotting his face. He was wearing his "uniform" of a blue t-shirt, a pair of baggy tan shorts, and brown sandals, even though he had to wear his stupid nametag so that people won't confuse him for a contestant. Lucky he was hiding it with his brown hoody.

Dave looked around and couldn't believe that no one was in sight even through this think fog that fell over the island. He just sat on the step of the interns cabin, bored out of his mind. He wished that he was testing out a challenge instead of this.

"I can't do this anymore, I have to do something" Dave told himself as he stood up and took a lantern with him as he walked through the fog. He wouldn't admit it but he was a bit freaked out of beginning alone in this fog.

"Is anybody out there?" Dave asked as he heard something come from behind him as he turned around. Dave could heard the monkeys hollering as a gunshot went off on the island, which made him drop his lantern. Instantly everything went dark around him as he could hear footsteps coming closer to him. Dave couldn't just stand here and wait for whatever was making the footsteps, so he ran. As he ran, he could hear the footsteps catch up on speed and he knew that someone was after him. He turned around as he ran to catch a glimpse of whatever was chasing him, until he bumped against someone.

"Oh thanks god, Chris dude where have you been?" asked Dave not noticing that the person he was talking to obviously wasn't Chris. Dave looked back and saw himself looking into the face of Francis Fratellis. Dave tried to make a run for it the other way but noticed another man in his way laughing.

"Who are you people?" asked Dave as he was in the middle of the two men.

"Don't tell me, you haven't heard of us" said Jake as Dave looked at his huge magnified eyes "We're the Fratellis, nice to meet you … Dave" Jake said reading his nametag

"What do you guys want?" asked Dave as he kept an eye on both Francis and Jake.

Dave didn't even have time, to see that Mama was standing behind him, with steel pipe as she banged him across the head, knocking him out.

"Mama, what you'd do that for?" asked Francis, as Mama kicked Dave's unconscious body over

"Because, we don't need anymore distractions, lets take this one and lock him up with the cook" Mama said as her boys grabbed Dave and carried him back to the shack.

_(some time later)_

Dave could feel someone lightly slapping him across the face as he woke up. Where was he? And how did he get here?

"Mama, sleeping beauty is awake" Francis commented with a smile as his mother rolled over a table with a blender in it.

"Leave the boy alone" groaned a voice next to him. Dave looked over and couldn't believe that it was Chef that had said that. Chef looked bad as if he put up a fight because his right eyes was bruised and his apron was bloodied.

"Now this is what's going to happen to you hand if you don't talk" Mama commented as she dropped a tomato into the blender that was quickly pulverized "First we'll start off with those thin finger, after that the hand all the way to the arm" Mama said as Dave looked scared out of his mind. He actually started sobbing.

"Now I want to know where, those kids went?" Mama asked as Dave couldn't hold back his sobbing.

"I don't know, I wasn't even with them" Dave said in-between sobs.

"Don't lie to me!" yelled Mama as she grabbed his hand

"The boy doesn't know anything" Chef muttered before Francis smacked Chef hard across the face. "I can't wait to get off this chair"

" Hey kid. I want you to spill your guts. Tell us everything." Jake told him, trying to take the nice guy approach to getting Dave to talk.

"Everything?" asked Dave as he looked at Jake

"Everything" Jake said with a creepy smile, that showed that he was missing half his teeth.

"Everything. Okay, I'll talk. In third grade I cheated on my history exam. In fourth grade I stole my Uncle Max's toupee and I glued it on my face when I played Moses in my Hebrew school play. In fifth grade I knocked my sister Lacey down the stairs and I blamed it on the dog…"

________________________________________________________________________

Our group of four have been making their way down the dark and damp tunnel, looking for a way out.

"We've been walking forever. How much further do you plan on going?" asked Blair as she was trudging along.

"Ow, Jason, you stepped on my foot" Tory cried as she pushed Jason against the wall.

"C'mon, I'm the oldest, so I'm in charge. First we'll…" Jason was saying until Blair cut him off. "Well if you're in charge, can you please find some light?" she asked rudely

"Guys, there's light ahead." Ian said as a ray of light lit half his face Maybe we can get out that way. Let's go"

As they walked they found a old lantern and some matches. Jason was trying to light it.

"Does it work?" asked Tory looking over Jason

"Don't worry about it" Jason said as he turned it on and Blair clapped in happiness. Now the campers could see that their was several old rusty pipe above them.

"Tory, your father's a plumber. What are these pipes all about?" Tory asked carelessly as Tory wanted to punch Blair.

"C'mon Blair, that wasn't nice" Ian comment on the queen bees actions as they started arguing amongst themselves

Tory took it into herself to check out the pipes and she noticed that they looked like water pipes.

"So what are they?" asked Jason startling Tory

"These look like water pipes." Tory said to Jason before turning to Ian and Blair. "Shut up for a minute. These pipes must lead to a building or something: a foundation. So maybe if bang on 'em hard enough, _(starts banging the pipes) _if we make enough noise…"

"Well, If it gets me out of here" Blair yelled as she started yanking on the pipes as everyone as yelled and kicked them. Little did they know that the very pipes that they were yanking on, belonged to Playa Des Losers.

"You finally passed your scuba test" Todd said happily as Riley and him walked over to the water fountain after a game of tennis

"I know, it was so hard" Riley said as Todd bent down to get a drink. As he bent down, the water fountain pulled down.

"What? Riley, are you playing a prank on me?" asked the original prankster as he looked down into the hole.

"No, I swear I didn't" laughed Riley as Todd looked back at him. All of a sudden, the fountain came up and smacked him in the face, knocking him over.

"Ha-ha" laughed Riley as Todd rubbed his nose.

Meanwhile, Walter was going into a bathroom stall. He was holding "_How to get a Girl in seven days: Desperate edition_" as he walked into the stall.

Down in the tunnel, everyone stops as the pipes start making a strange sound. They all look around. Tory understands this telltale warning sign.

"BACKPRESSURE!" she yelled as they ran for cover

A high-powered jet of water geysers up from Walters toilet, thrusting him up into the ceiling. He falls, crashing through the cubicle door and lands spread eagle on the bathroom floor, with water gushing all around him.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Walter screamed as he pound his fist on the ground

Down in the tunnels, the pipe was going to bust at any moment. The campers struggled to find some way to get out of the room.

"Lets…" screamed Ian as he looked at the pipe

"Get outta…" Jason commented

"Here!" Blair said nervously

"Like Now" Tory remarked as a water pipe breaks, shooting its high-pressure water at the campers. Jason tries to control the pipe as the others scramble to safety.

"Oh my god, my hair!" yelled Blair, as her bang fell over her face and her clothes were getting dirty by the mud. Behind Blair's screaming, was a thin dirt wall, that the water broken. The blast of water erodes around a boulder, revealing an opening to a cave. The boulder tumbles into the cave.

"Go!, Go!, Go!" Jason ordered as they made their way into the cave.

__________________________________________________________________

Down in the caves, the gang is climbing down into the new cave opened by the earlier blast of water. It is dark and mucky, and even with their lantern it is difficult to see. Jason struggled to see as he led the way.

"I can't see a thing. What am I stepping on?" asked Tory a she walked behind the shaggy haired teen. They were all damp and muddy, from their encounter with the pipes.

"A lantern! Look, you guys, a lantern! Somebody must have been here before us." Ian said practically jumping in excitement

"Maybe they're still here." Jason said as he squinted to see what was ahead

"God, I hope not" Tory muttered as Jason had found something. They were cigarettes, and the box looked pretty old and it was breaking.

It is a mystery as to where these cigarettes came from. They puzzle over them as Blair climbs down into the cave. This is too much for her now. She is nervous and frightened and she didn't want to do this anymore.

"I could have already been eliminated…" Blair was saying to herself

"Come on Blair" Jason called out to her as Blair was shaking her head.

"This happening to me because I was a mean person! I can't believe that I was so mean to all those people. How could I call Chanel, a dig in heat?" she asked herself. Ian noticed that this wasn't normal for Blair. He realized that she was beginning to crack.

"You guys listen to her" Ian whispered as they looked back at Blair, speaking to herself.

"What's the matter with her, I think someone has to go to the loony bin" Tory remarked as Blair pushed her way ahead of them. Ian was trying to comfort her.

"Blair...it's okay." Ian said trying to make feel alright "It's okay. Blair? Blair?" he said but Blair just kept shaking her head.

Blair was not listening to Ian. She is too terrified to face the reality of them being on this great and deadly adventure, and tries to hide from it by going further off on her fear. Ian tries to snap her out of it.

"Why does it feel like I've seen this all before?" asked Tory as she leaned against the cave wall

"Hey Blair!" Jason called out to her annoyed

"I shouldn't have been so mean, maybe even people would have actually liked me. _(Turns to Brand, gesturing to herself) _Don't you like me?" asked Blair as Ian looked at her nervously

"Yeah I like you, why would I like you" Ian repeated trying to make Blair, snap out of her hysteria. Blair smiled at him.

"You like me, aw that's so nice, because everyone says that I'm a bitch. But it's not my fault, that I look like this. How many more years do I have, before I, get old and fat; before, my hair falls out..._(points at the ground ahead of her) _...before I look like him!" Blair commented before she'd noticed what she'd pointed at. It was a dead body.

The skeletal remains of a body lied half buried in the dirt with bugs crawling over the skull and out of the eye sockets. They all shrieked with fright at the gruesome find. Blair screamed, initially with sudden fright then, snapping back to reality, her face turns rubbery, eyes wide open as she screams out her accumulated terror.

"Like him!!!" sobbed Blair before turning around and crying on Ian, which was taken by surprised. Tory, looked at him shocked and Ian shrugged at his girlfriend, without even hugging Blair. Ian lightly pulled, Blair off of him, as Blair ran over to Tory, crying on her shoulder, as the two guys examined the skeleton.

"Look at him" Jason said in shock that they found a skeleton.

"Don't touch it Jason" Ian said looked at him sternly as Jason reached out to touch him

"This is one of your tricks, isn't it Leo? You wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if you weren't really hiding something, would you?" Jason asked a imaginary being

Blair had buried her face in Tory's shoulder and is completely hysterical. Tory is trying to calm her down but too no avail.

"I know. I know. So did I. It's okay. It's okay. There's nothing to worry about." Tory lied trying to tell Blair something so that she would calm down.

"You don't know. You don't understand" Blair said as she sob.

"Don't be afraid." Tory said as she looked into Blair's watery brown eyes and Blair hugged Tory tightly. Jason and Ian continued to exam the body.

"He's dead for sure. I think he's Ayden Copperpot" Jason said as he looked at the skeletons eyes

"Who?"

"Don't you remember, that he was the last person to look for Leo's treasure"

"Oh, Ayden"

"See, they said the last guy who went looking for the treasure...they say he went in, but they never said he came back out. See, that was back in nineteen thirty-five. Oh God, if he didn't make it out, and he was supposed to be an expert, what about us guys? How are we going to get out of here, huh?" Blair said looking at the body, shaking her head before hugging Tory again

"Don't worry about it. Just calm down." Tory reassured Blair

"You sure?" Blair asked

" Positive"

"How are we going to get out?" Blair asked the guys, calming down enough to stop sobbing

"We can't be sure it's Ayden" Tory said crossing her arms as she looked at the guys.

"I bet his ID's in his wallet" Jason said as he looked at Ian

"I hope you don't think I'm going to get it" said Ian shaking his head

"Ian, get his wallet" Tory pleaded to Ian as he closed his eyes and reached into the pockets of the dead man. Ian actually found a wallet in the pants of the skeleton. He opened it up and he read the ID. He couldn't believe it but it was actually Ayden Cooperpot.

"It's him. It's Ayden" Ian said sadly as he gave the ID to Jason.

"See I told you guys, We're going to get killed too" Blair said nervously as she tapped her foot.

"Well look he's left candles behind" Ian commented as he noticed the "candles" which in fact were Dynamite but they couldn't read it under the dirty and grim.

"Well you guys, I'm going to go set some bobby traps, just in case the Fratellis come looking for us" Jason said as he walked back as Blair looked at him

Ian, while looking through Ayden's things found another one of Leo's artifacts.

"Tory, come and see what I just found" Ian said confused as he showed the relic to Tory. This relic resembles a large key with a skull on the top. Triangular holes appear representing the eyes and nose. As Ian pulls it out to take a closer look a cord tied to it and around the neck of the skeleton causes Ayden's head to dismember. It rolled over, startling Tory and Ian. Ian put the key around his neck as Tory tried to put the head back with the body.

"Hey guys, now that we've got… (finds wire) Look at this" said Ian as he slowly pulled out the wire from the sand. "You see what I found?"

Ian slightly tugged the wire, Ian dropped the wire and freeze, afraid to make another move. A large scathe is swinging back and forth, its blade cutting a rope.

"Stop you guys, don't move" warned Ian as all Blair, Jason, and Tory stopped doing what they were doing.

"What is it Ian?" asked Jason as Ian looked up and Jason saw several huge boulders hanging precariously above from chains. They are rocking slightly. Jason dropped everything and raced back to the group. "Run, you guys run!" yelled Ian as Jason ducked into a hole, thinking he was okay until he saw a rock hanging over his head.

"Holy Shit" yelled Jason as Tory, Blair and him ran over to where Ian was hiding.

The Rocks were coming down one by one, narrowly missing the three campers as they ran over to the small ledge. Blair and Tory were the first to make into the ledge, followed closely by Jason.

"Oh my god!" yelled Blair as Ian ran out from the ledge after he noticed that the lantern was out there. Ian jumped out and grabbed it, seconds before the boulder would have smashed it, and he jumped back into the ledge.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Tory said as she was scared that Ian, would have gotten hurt as he flashed her a cute smile, as he was out of breath. They were all huddled in the tiny ledge as Jason heard something.

"Listen you guys, it sounds like someone down there" Jason said as he crawled over to a small boulder that was blocking a small cave entrance. He moved closer to listen.

"Maybe it's a way out" Blair said happily

"Maybe it's the Fratellis" Tory said looking at Blair

"Maybe someone has called the police?" asked Ian as he put his arm around Tory"Or Maybe it's another one of Willy's booby traps" Jason said looking back at them "There only one way to find out"

Jason pushed the small boulder out of the way and Blair pushed her perfect lock of her face "Jason, God put that rock there for a purpose, and, um, and I'm not so sure you should, um, move it, or something." Blair said as they looked through the newly opened hole. Jason could hear some squeaky sounds coming from the other side.

"Hello?"

Before they could even respond, A huge barrage of disturbed bats flutters out of the cave, seeking the exit tunnel. They flutter in everyone's faces; Blair was screaming like a manic saying something about "Rabies" , while the other were waving their hands over their faces to keep the bats away.

"Sit, Sit" Jason tried to command the bats as some flew past the fallen boulders as more filled the ledge.

__________________________________________________________________

Back in the basement, Dave was still sobbing away as the Fratellis listened to him

"Then my mom sent me to...to a summer camp for fat kids. And that was third lunch I got nuts and I pigged out, and they kicked me out." Dave said

"But you're skinny?!" asked Jake confused as he was listening to the boy

"I was really fat… when I was young" Dave said crying even harder now that he remembered those hard days

"Man, I know exactly what you mean" said Jake feeling bad for the kid

"But the worst thing I ever done, I mixed up all this fake puke at home and then I went to this movie theatre, hid the puke in my jacket, climbed up to the balcony, and then, then I made a noise like this. _(Acts like he is throwing up) _Huagh. Huagh. Huagh. Huaaah! And, and then I dumped it over the side on all the people in the audience. Then, th-then then this was horrible, all the people started getting sick, and throwing up all over each other. I never felt so bad in my entire life." Dave finished with a loud sob as Chef rolled his eyes

"Ma, this kid is sick" Jake said looking at his Mother, before she smacked him

"Hit Puree!" ordered Mama, tried of this little game as Francis and her were trying to put his hand inside the blender

"No! I'm too young. No! I wanna play the violin. No, not my hand" Dave plead with Mama as she looked at Dave.

"Now, do I get the truth…?" she asked

"But I honestly don't know where they are" Dave said, with a great big puppy dog eyes.

They were cut short by the sounds of speaks. Mama looked around as Jake and Francis pulled out their guns. The fireplace blew up as hundreds of bats flew out of it

"The fireplace blew Ma, I think that the twerps are down there!" Francis said as he shot a bat out of the sky.

"Ma, what your face" Jake said trying to help his mother out.

"Hey you guys, if you can hear me, run! Run! They're comin' after ya." Dave yelled as Francis and Jake climbed into the hole and helped their mother, who laughed manically as she winked at Dave, who looked disgusted.

"Chef, I think she just winked at me" Dave told Chef as he noticed how bad he looked

"You're such an idiot, I don't know why Chris ever hired you" Chef growled as Dave completely forgot that three ex-convicts were going after the campers. "If those physco's kill the campers, you better be sure that we're not going to get paid"

"What?!" asked Dave sadly. He'd survived through a bunch of Chris's challenge and he'd be damned if he wouldn't get his paychecks because of the Fratellis.

"So how are we going to get out of these chairs?"

"Boy come over here" Chef ordered as Dave hopped on his chair all the way to Chef "Now I want you to bite on the rope"

Dave looked at Chef, as this hands were very close to his butt!

"Chef isn't there another way, that doesn't include my face almost in your butt" asked Dave as Chef was growing impatient "I hope that this isn't on TV" Dave said as he started biting on the rope.

"C'mon boy hurry up" Chef said as Dave raised his head

"I could only do this so fast Chef" Dave said as he munched on the rope some more until he loosened it and Chef broke free. Chef ran past Dave and started to make his way down the hole.

"Chef! Hello I'm still tied up" yelled Dave surprised that Chef had forgotten

"Damn, I forgot" said Chef as he untied Dave.

"Well thank you"

"Enough Chit- Chatin', we gonna save them kids" Chef said as he jumped into the whole

"What did I deserve for this to happen, especially to me" Dave asked himself as he looked to the ceiling and climbed the hole.

__________________________________________________________________

Now past the water pipes and into the main tunnel system, the Fratellis have set off the firecracker "booby traps" that Jason left behind.

"Booby traps!" screamed Jake as a firecracker flew past him face

"Booby traps. It's only booby traps. Why you bein' such a sissy?" Mama insulted her youngest

"Friggin' kids." Jake cursed under his breath as they walked past the booby traps

Just past Data's "booby traps" are the fallen boulders. The Fratellis have to climb over them, but Mama is having a hard time. An agonized scream is heard as Jake tried to pull Mama over the top of a boulder while Francis pushed from behind. The lady is spread-eagled over the huge rock as the two boys struggle hard.

"Push, goddamn you…" she yelled to Francis, who rolled up the sleeves of his Ralph Lauren black label shirt as he tried to push her wide fanny "...before this one pulls my arms out." she said as she smacked Francis

Francis gives a mighty shove up on Mama's behind as she lurches forward with a roar. Mama instantly slaps Jake in the face again!

"What was that for?" asked Jake rubbing both his cheeks

"For what your brother just did!" Mama said as she wiped the dirt of her skirt

"Why didn't you hit him?" asked Jake angrily as Francis climbed the rock

"Because I love my cute baby boy" Mama said as she pinched Francis's cheek and shrugged as Jake fueled with anger

They walk further down the tunnel. At the front of the fallen boulders they come across Ayden Copperpot's remains. Jake picks up the empty wallet that Ian had left.

"Niente. Kids must have cleaned him out, Mama." said Jake as his mother rolled her eyes

"Sure, right before they ate him." she said as Francis had come across a sneaker print as Francis looked for where the campers had gone "Look Ma" he said

"Follow them size tens." Mama said as she glared at the small cave entrance

__________________________________________________________________

Jason, Tory, Blair and Ian continued to walk down a tunnel and they'd stop when they noticed that the cave door was close.

Ian was growing fatigued. Standing against the cave wall, between Tory and Blair, he starts to doze off in Blair's direction. Tory's eyes widen and Blair gives him a strange look.

"Huh? Sorry." Ian said realizing his mistake and turns around to snuggle in closer to Tory. She caresses his hair. Meanwhile Jason has pulled off some growth off part of the cave wall to expose an old wooden wheel with stone patterns on it.

"Wow, look at that" Ian said as his eyes opened and walked over to Jason.

"What?" asked Blair, slightly annoyed that she was still stuck in a cave

"Triple Stones!" yelled Jason as he looked at Ian's newly found necklace.

"Triple stones?! We found it, Ian. Maybe we can find a way out!" Tory said as she hugged Blair, as she ran to get a look at the stones

"Triple stones? What are you talking about?" asked Blair, so quietly it seemed that she was talking to herself. Ian and the others are trying to align the holes in the "Copper Bone" key with the stones on the wheel.

"Wait, Tory, translate this" Jason asked as Tory looked at the map

"Copper bones, westward foams…" Tory said stopping to read the third one "...triple stones."

"We found it!" yelled Ian happily as he tried to fit the key in one of the many stones as Tory stood back. Jason looks and sees a pattern that might work.

"No, that's too big. Try the middle one." Jason told Ian as Ian placed it on the middle pattern.

"We got it!"

"We got it. Wait. Wait. Which way do we turn?"

"We got you now, Leo" Tory said happily "Turn it west, you guys"

"West; counter-clockwise" Jason said as Ian turned the wooden wheel in the cave door.

The wheel started clicking as a pair of wooden stocks close on Ian's wrist, locking his hand into the wall.

"Aaugh!" yelled Ian surprised as the mechanism continues to click internally, and a heavy cannon ball is released and is set rolling on an elevated track around the top of the room.

"What the hell is that?" asked Tory as the cannon passed over Blair. Blair followed it and gasped in fright!"

"Look out." Ian said looking back at his three friends as his arm was still stuck in the machine.

"Oh my God! It's gonna fall on us or something!" Blair cried as she started to panic

"It's another one of Leo's tricks. Get out of the way!" Ian yelled as they started to move.

"What?" asked Tory as The cannonball falls off the end of its track around the room. Landing in a net it yanks a rope causing the floor beneath Tory's feet to collapse. Tory disappears into the cave floor.

"TORY!" yelled the three campers in unison as they rushed over to the newly formed hole in the ground.

"Oh my god, she's dead!" cried Blair as she could hear laughing "Who's laughing at a time like this?" she asked the two guys as two hands held on to the side of the opening. Blair looked like she saw a ghost as Tory climbed out of the hole, with help from the guys.

"But? What? How?!" Blair asked as she rambled, thinking surely she must have died

"Blair you didn't think that you were going to get rid of me, that easy did you?" Troy said as the cave wall opened in front of them revealing three doors

"Which one are we suppose to go through?" asked Jason

"I don't know?" Ian said as he looked around for clues to which door to go through. As the rest of the group looked through the map for an answer, Blair noticed that a skeleton was pointing at the middle entrance.

"Hey, you guys I think the skeleton's trying to tell us something" Blair said as the other three looked at the skeleton and then looked at what he was pointing

"I guess middle one it is" Jason said as they walked into the middle entrance

__________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Dave and Chef had made it to the pipe room.

"Oh my god, what are all of these?" asked Dave looking around the room to see pipes all over the place

"Pipes, I knew that you didn't have to be smart to be an intern, but boy you should have listened up in school" Chef said as one of the pipes rattled in his way.

"I know that they're pipes, Chef but what where are they from?" asked Dave as he looked dumbfounded that Chef actually thought he was that dumb

"I don't know and I don't care" Chef said "Stupid freakin'pipe" he said when he pulled up one of the pipes.

What they heard next was a car swerve, a lady scream and an ambulance horn roaring over them. Dave looked shocked as Chef let go of the risen pipe.

"I think we should get going" Chef said walking into the entrance to the tunnel as Dave looked up in amaze but Chef yelled at him to hurry up.

"Coming!"

__________________________________________________________________

Mama and the boys just entered the cave, that the campers had been in only ten minutes ago. They see the giant hole in the ground and several foot prints running into the third entrance.

"Christ, Ma… It's like the museum a' Natural History" Jake said as he walked over to the skeleton and checks out his pockets

"Hey… maybe this guys got some change" Jake joked as his family members didn't seem to have his same sense of humor. Jake hands reached into the skeleton's crouch area. The skeleton arm springed back and socked Jake in the eye, kicking him into the ground. A raging Jake pulls out his pistol, ready to blow the skeletons brains out.

"Shhh! Wait! Listen" Mama said as Jake and Francis paused.

They heard the distant sounds of the campers voices echoing from the middle tunnel. Their voices high, squealing with excitement, as if they've just discovered something. A menacing smile slithers across Mama's face. She checks her revolver to check if it's loaded.

__________________________________________________________________

The campers arrived to a large section in the passage way. A long crooked wooden mast stretches across a deep, streaming off rushing water. The mast is the only way across the stream which lead to a skull-shaped opening in the wall. For the first time, all the campers sense the impending magic of Leo's adventure.

"Ian… hold my hand… I gotta' be sure this is real" Tory whispered to Ian, who held her hand tightly. There moment is interrupted by the sounds of banging caps. The campers gave each other startled glances.

"Do you think, those are the Fratellis?" asked Jason as they heard a few more shots.

"And it isn't that far back!" Blair said as they let out a mutual scream. They ran for the mast. They begin to climb the mast. Tory balanced her herself, trying to walk across. Blair straddled the mast, crawling to the opening. The old bridge creaked and groaned with every move they made. A low, ominous voice suddenly echoes through the chamber.

"oooooohhhh happyyy campers" Mama chimed as they could see the Fratellis

"Oooooh Shitttt" Jason commented as they stood half way of the mast. They stopped and turned. Mama, Jake and Francis stood at the entrance of the passageway at the foot of the mast. Mama raised her pistol toward the kids.

"Not… One… More… Step…" Mama warned as she smiled

The campers looked at each other, turned and moved faster along the mast, practically crawling over each other to make it to the opening! Mama shot at them!

A section of the mast was hit, blowing it to smithereens! The campers continued to run! Mama fired another shot! The bullet zips past Ian, just missing him. It blows a section of wood directly in front of him! The campers arrived at the top, running into the opening. Mama and the boys dash forward, banging to cross the mast. Before entering, Jason turns, seeing that the Fratellis coming after him with a gun. He remembered that he brought some grease with him for his hair.

"Grease!" he said happily as he dropped black oil all over the mast splattering down the mast! As Mama balances herself on the mast, she raises her gun, aiming at Jason.

"JASON!" screamed Blair as she covered her mouth.

Before Mama can shoot at Jason, she slipped and fell tumbling back into Jake and Francis. They nearly fall off the mast, holding on for dear life. Jason cheered, before he suddenly started slipping himself.

"C'mon dude" Ian said grabbing Jason, second before he fell into the stream below and pulled Jason into the chamber.

_________________________________________________________________

The campers ran inside, panicked, scared. The chambers passageway was blocked by a giant boulder. Ian and Jason tried to move the boulder. It was too heavy, it would budge. The campers exchanged a frightening glance. They are trapped.

"Oh my god, how are we going to get out of here?!" asked Troy as they noticed that beside the boulder was an organ. A quite unusual organ. Each piece, from the keys to the pedals were constructed of human bones. Tory reached out to touch a key. A frenzied Ian opens the map and reads it with Jason.

"Wait… Don't!" yelled Jason as Tory stopped in her tracks.

The guys hurried and read another of the maps riddles. Beneath this riddle, a few bars of Music are written. But a few of the notes were smeared and erased, a result of the maps age.

"Tory, come translate this" Jason asked as Troy ran over to the guys and read the riddle.

"To move on, play the tune

As each note is said,

For too many mistakes

Ye will surely be dead" that's what the riddle said.

"You mean gotta play the bones to get outta' here?" Jason asked Tory, who nodded

"Anybody know how to play music?" Ian asked holding up the map

"I wish Alex was here" Jason whispered to himself.

Tory looked at Blair, because Blair, had said that she knew who to play.

"I do" Blair confessed "But I have to tell you guys that the last time, I played I was five"

"Better then nuthin'" Jason said as Tory and Blair walked over to the organ as he walked over to the entrance.

Ian hand Blair the map. Blair examined the bars of music.

Jason could see that Mama and the buys were back on their feet, red with anger. They attempt to again climb the mast, slipping, sliding, and struggling.

"Hey you guys, they're comin'…" Jason warned the other campers. Everyone turns to Blair. SCARED. HELPLESS. Their survival was up to her. Blair gave a nervous shrug.

'I'll give it a shot" she said as took at seat at the organ. She placed the map on the music stand. Blair reads the first note, slowly she pushes the foot pedals. Blair pressed one of the bone keys. A hollow mysterious chord of air echoes throughout the tunnel. The boulder creaked, opening a crack.

"I know you could do it Blair" Ian said congratulating her

Blair read the next two notes, as she hit two keys. Two chords echo through the tunnel. The boulder creaks again as it opened a little more. Less than an inch.

Blair tried to read the next chord, it was smeared. Nervous, she played a random note. A sour chord blast through the tunnel as a large chunk of the ground cracks and drops out only inches away from Ian's feet. Ian jumped back and there now was a huge hole in the floor.

"Oh… god! Oh… god" Ian said as he breathed

"What?' asked Tory

"My whole life flashed before my eyes" Jason said from his post

"Life? What life? We're only seventeen!" Tory said confused.

Blair was trembling, nervous she attempted to read another note. This time, she plays a different key. The chord was clear as it sang through the tunnel. The boulder moved again.

Mama, Francis and Jake were more than halfway along the mast. Francis slipped, nearly falling into the water but only his gun fell.

"Hey Blair… better play faster! They're getting closer" Jason said as Blair began playing faster, hitting several correct keys opening the boulder inch by inch. But Blair suddenly plays a wrong chord. Another huge piece of the floor, drops outs. Tory nearly feel to her death _again _if Ian wouldn't have hugged her.

"Thank you" Tory whispered

"I couldn't let you die" Ian said with a heart warming smile

Mama and the boys were only a few feet away as Jason scream "Faster Blair! you've got to play faster!"

Blair tried to play faster making the boulder to open a little more quickly. But in the frenzy, Blair had hit a couple of sour chords causing more pieces of the ground to collapse. The other campers were diving, jumping, doing anything to avoid the deadly holes in the ground. Soon, only one section of the floor remained, the section holding the organ. All the campers were clustered together. Clutching, grabbing onto different parts of the organ. The remaining section of floor tilted and quivered, for if this section fell, the organ will crumble and all the campers will fall to their deaths.

"Jason, say something" Ian said shaking the frozen teen.

"We're all gonna die!" he yelled looking at Blair.

Blair nodded, hands shaking, sweaty. She hurried to play the final bars of the note, as she looked at the final bars of notes. She looked at the final note, which was completely blurred. Blair paused, trying to decide what note to play.

Mama, Jake and Francis arrived at the foot of the chamber, still slipping and sliding everywhere. They were reached up and grabbed the chamber ledge for support, trying to crawl inside.

Blair was frozen, trying to decide what note to hit. Seeing the Fratellis, Tory shouted at Blair "Play that mother!"

Blair closed her eyes as she raised her index finger and randomly dropped it on the keyboard. A loud melodic note sounds through the cave as the boulder opened, wide enough for them to go in. Blair and the campers climb from the organ through the opening! But Ian's foot steps on yet another note, a wrong note!

The organ begins to crumble! The floor holding the organ sways, and Ian's still holding on! Jason reached out and grabs Ian's hand! He pulls Ian into the opening, seconds before the entire organ and floor crumble to pieces as the opening lead into a water slide!

__________________________________________________________________

The campers escaped into a steep, long, circular water slide. It sat at the bottom of the wall. A miniature cave, a stream of water suddenly gushes out the passage. Tory and Ian also shoot out! They land in the pool below it. Seconds later, Jason and Blair shoot out too. The campers caught their breaths, shaking water out of their ears and spitting water out of their lungs. Tory sees something, her eyes open in amazement. The others soon met the same sight. They're equally shocked as they were in an enormous underground cavern. An enchanting magical place. The ceiling and walls were lined with sparkling rocks and a large pool of water stretched out across the ground. The most amazing sight in the entire cavern, is an euthenics, well preserved pirate ship! The gigantic ship was tilted to it's side. It crooked mast and tattered sails were in place. A black, skull and crossbones flag waves. At half mast, a beautiful women adores the ships bow as ancient cannons rested to the side of the boat. Half of the ship was caved in. The result of the cave in that happened hundreds of years ago. The campers continued to stare at the amazing sight. Speechless.

__________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Chef and Dave made it to the circular chamber, with the three passageways.

"Darn it, what way do we go?" asked Chef as he eyed all three of the passageways

"I don't know, man you should just chill out" Dave said as he looked at the chamber. He had not signed up for this! All he wanted to do was get his money and left his stupid island.

Chef was getting frustrated as he looked for any clues as to which one, Chef and the _intern_ should go in. Dave noticed the skeleton and he stared at it, like a child that had just seen it's favorite toy. Dave walked up to the skeleton, and took of his pirate hate, putting it on his own head.

He turned around, wiggled his eyebrows to Chef, his expression saying "How do I look?"

Chef smacked his forehead in frustration "Can you put that down! Don't you understand that we have to chose a tunnel!"

"It's the middle one" Dave said carelessly as Chef looked at him confused

"How did you know that?" asked Chef amazed that he knew the answer

"Boney dude here's pointing at it and if you would look down, you'll see that there's foot print going into the one" Dave said rubbing it in Chef's face as they walked into the middle tunnel

__________________________________________________________________

Mama, Jake and Francis moved slowly and carefully against the chamber wall. They walked back to the wall, across a thin catwalk along the edge of the chamber. The catwalk was caused by the fallen floor, one slip and they'd be dead.

__________________________________________________________________

The campers stood before the large pool and before Ian could get in, Jason grabbed him.

"What if there's leeches, squids, or sharks in there?" asked Jason as Blair's headband did nothing for her hair anymore as her hair was matted and sweaty all over her face. Tory's face was muddy and dirty as were her clothes. They all looked disgusting.

"You want to know something, I've come all this way and I'm not backing down because of no shark" Tory said as she started climbing into the pool.

A small rumbling is heard. Tiny pieces of earth crumbled from the cavern ceiling.

With this, they all jumped into the shallow water and hurried toward the ship.

As they swammed toward the ship, Ian stared in astonishment at the ship.

"Leo had it all planned out… He was waitin' for us… Don't you guys get it? He's been waiting for us for three hundred years. It's almost like… he wants us on board" Ian said as they wade onto the ship. The campers arrived at the ships bow, the gigantic ship towering them. Jason starts to climb the side of the ship, followed by the others, as they placed their feet in the small crack of wood.

They climbed aboard and they stood on the ships crooked deck. Covering the deck was various swords and knives hanging on a weapons rack. They campers looked for a way out. Jason and Ian scanned the wall of weapons, looking for a door. While Blair and Tory found a trap door but it was locked by it's locked by several think chains. Tory noticed something on the raised deck.

"Look, you guys, what is that?" she asked as Blair and Ian followed behind her carefully as they see a pirate standing at the wheel.

The pirate was huddled over the ship huge, wooden steering wheel. He wore a tattered, colorful pirate costume. Tory catched her breath as she reached out and touched the pirate. The pirate turned and the campers are face to face with a grinning pirate head. Two daggers protruding from deep in his eye sockets.

"Oh my god, that's so sick" Tory said as she looked at the body

"Okay, enough of staring at the colorfully dressed pirate" Blair said as she looked around for Jason "Where's Jason?"

Tory pulled out one of the daggers from the eye socket, and it was lined with sparkly jewel, Diamonds. Tory pulled the other dagger.

"Think these are real?" Tory asked Ian, while Blair looked for Jason

"If they are, I'll make a necklace out of them, for you" Ian said as Tory kissed Ian, deeply but they're interrupted by Blair's screaming. They turn to see Jason legs sticking out of ventilator hole, kicking because he was stuck.

Tory and Ian, both grab one of Jason's legs and pulled really hard but instead of pulling Jason out, they'd pulled out the ventilator. Blair peered into the dark hole.

"I can't see anything" Blair said as Jason popped his head out of the ventilator

"It really stinks in here"

The campers entered the large cabin below deck. The campers huddled together but Blair stopped as she noticed something glow shining through dust.

"Cool, gold stuff" Jason said as he laughed.

Blair dropped to her knees and started dusting off the floor as the gold seeped through the cracks in the floor as they started to smile.

Ian spotted another riddle and Tory translated it.

"Ye Intreduers Beware

Crushing death and grief

Soaked with blood

Of the tranpassing theif"

Ian grabbed hold of a loose board, he pulled on it hard. The ship creaked and shuddered. But the kids too curious to care. A glaring shaft of light! Ian smiled as everyone grabbed a hold of a board. The ship started to shuddred so more and the celing above the kids gave out, revealing a glorious light coming from downstair.

They climbed into a magical room. Glistening with all the colors of the rainbow. The room was literally a garden of jewels. There was trees with branches made out of silver and gold coins, and leaves of emarlard. Rose bushes made out of rudies and flowers of sapphires. Bushes made out of pearl and there was even a half moon suspended in the air, made of diamonds.

Scattered throughout the jewel garden were hundreds of different items from necklaces to crown and rings, It was more treasure than the campers had ever seen in there lives. Pirate skeletons surrounded the treasure with their arms crossed, guardians of the tresure and sitting in the middle of this, at a long wooden table covered in this feast of treasure was, Captain Leonardo, himself.

A look of total admiration and respect comes over the campers faces as Tory nodded at Leo.

"Hello, I'm Victoria Hayes. These are my friends. You've been expecting us and well, here we are… we made it Leo. All in one piece too at least for now" Tory said to the skeleton as the stories she's heard from her dad when she was little was actually a reality.

"Captain Leo, you were the first adventure!" Tory said with a smile as the other clapped. They were ecastic. Laughing and giggling, they made a mad dash for the treasure. They begun loading themselves up with pieces stuffing them in their pockets, shirts, pants and socks. Blair tried on rings and necklaces, While Ian put a huge gold crown on his head which covered most of his head. Jason gathered his favorite pieces, when he reached over for the small pile of jewels in front of Leo.

"That's his. Don't mess with it" Tory warned her friend as Jason shrugged and contuined picking up jewels from the ground.

"Well lets hurry up, those creeps are still after us" Tory said reminding the campers that they were still in danger.

"What are we going to do?" asked Blair covered in necklaces and rings

"I know, that Hardy boys, they did this once" Ian said as they listened to his plan. "We can leave a trail of this stuff… leadin' to one of them skeleton caves… while they follow the trail… We'll be hiding in the other cave! We'll take them out and then make a run for it"

"That's a good plan" said a voice that sound far to familiar. The campers turned around to find Mama, Jake, and Francis standing in the cabin. Jake and Francis were armed with swords and knifes from the weapon rack while Mama pointed her gun to the kids, laughing.

"I really hate kids" she said as glared at the kids

"Well their not that fond of you either, Lady" Jason remarked and Mama pointed her gun at Jason

"Oh I've waited to want to shot you, any last words?" asked Mama

"Lights out" Jason commented and Mama looked confused "What? Lights out?"

Next thing that happened, Jason knocked over the lantern smaching it as Mama, started shouting around. Jason actually punched one of the Fratellis as Blair made her way upstairs. Jason and the frightened campers dashed out of the room, with Jake and Francis in hot pursuit. The campers run across the top deck with the Fratellis right after them. The Fratellis being bigger and faster then the teens, tackled them to the ground as they surrounded the kids with swords aimed for their throats.

"I really hate you, bastards" Blair said as Francis laughed

"Look at the mouth on the cute one" he said as he crouched down near Blair "Give Daddy a kiss?"

"Not if daddy, was the last man on earth" Blair remarked and Tory smiled at her

"Up, get up, you snot nosed kids" Mama said as Francis picked up Jason and Ian and Jake handled the girls.

"Go now no!!! Empty out all those goodies from downstairs! Move it" Mama said impatiently as she ripped a necklace off of Tory.

The campers lifted their shirts and began to empty out the jewels onto the deck. Rubies, Diamonds, and Emeralds rolled out onto the deck. Mama stared at the treasure, her eyes filled with greed, then Mama walks over to Jason. She looks at him, as if somethings not right.

"You got awful quiet all of a sudden" said Mama as she stared at him, eyebrows raised, creasing her toad face more. Jason just smiled, keeping his mouth closed.

"Open up, before I make you open up" Mama threatened as she placed her gun on Jason's forehead. Jason recuantly opened his mouth and a truckload of gems fell from his mouth. Not satisfied, Mama sees something on Jason tongue. She reached in and pulled out three feet on beaded pearls.

"C'mon not the pearls" Blair whined as Francis winked at her

"Tie them up, they want to play Pirate, lets give'em a show" Mama said deviously as her two sons tied up the four campers. After Jake and Francis tied them, they stood in line at the end of the dock. Mama walks to a wooden plank bulit onto the ship's edge. Mama turned and looked at the campers.

"Pull on the plank!" Mama ordered Jake as he pushed out the plank. It extended far over the edge of the ship, over looking the deepest section of the water.

Mama paces in front of the teens, deciding who's first!

"How to choose, will it be pretty boy _(looks at Ian), _or the tough girl _(looks at Tory), _Maybe I'll pick the Big mouth _(stands over Jason), _or the snob _(looks at Blair) _decsion, descions" Mama said as she laughed like a manic.

"You won't get away with it, you gross old witch" Blair remarked and Mama eyes filled with rage. Mama moves the tip of her sword to Blair throat.

"Leave her alone!" pleaded Ian as Tory nodded

"You can go next, pretty boy" Jake said with a hyena like laugh.

"Move it, sweetie" Mama said as she picked up Blair, by her blazer.

"What a shame, I really see a lot of me in you" Mama confessed to Blair as she walked her towards the deck

"I'd never be like you, a twisted old lady" Blair said as she glared at Mama.

Blair steps out and Mama pokes her with a sword. Blair walked further down the plank. Her friends watched terrified as they watched helplessly. Tory's eyes actually started to fill with tears. Only a few feet from the end, Blair looked down, the deep water sparkled below her. Blair gave a frightened gulp as Mama laughed like an old pirate witch.

"Hold your breathe, sweetie" Mama said as she jabbed Blair again, only an inch away from the edge. Mama was about to poke her again.

"Stop, Fratelli" said a voice that the campers new every well, it was Chef's.

Blair looked up confused, as she saw Chef, swing from a rope wearing a bright pirate outfit, complete with ruffles and bandana. He looked a lot like Jack Sparrow, from the eyeliner to the boots. Chef grabbed Blair, before Mama could poke at her again.

"Hey, you guys" said as voice from behind the other tied up campers. The Fratellis didn't notice since they were looking at Chef.

They looked back and saw a Blonde moppy haired, guys wearing an eye patch and a pirate outfit, cutting their ropes

"Who are you?" asked Jason, giving him the elvator look as they;d never seen him before

"Oh, hey I'm Dave, the intern" Dave said forgetting about cutting their ropes, instead talking to the campers

"Not to be rude, Dave, but the rope please" Tory told him as he was talking to them about how he'd gotten the job.

"Oh, yeah sorry" Dave said cutting Ian and Tory's ropes before Chef swung onto the deck, putting Blair with the other teens. Chef looked at the Fratellis and growled, He flexed his musclues and his shirt ripped. Tory stared at Chef, awestruck. Mama pointed at Chef, as she snapped at her sons to get him.

"Not so fast, Fratelli" said Jason as he grabbed a sword from the weapon rack.

"I never thought, I'd say this, but I'm glad to see you juvie" Chef said eyes gleaming as he looked at Jason.

The two came at Jason and Chef, who had their swords extended.

"Ready for a fight, boy?" asked Francis as he swung his sword at Jason, as Jason countered his move. As Chef and Jason took on the Fratelli brothers, Tory, Ian, Dave, and Blair were looking for anything that could help them.

Blair and Dave walked over to the side of the boat as Dave tried to help, Blair get off this boat.

"Hey, I'm Dave, you don't know how cool it is to meet you" Dave said excitingly as if he was a fan girl.

"Dave, I think that right now we should be working to get down from here?" asked Blair as she looked down as she started to climb.

"I'm sorry, I usually do that, but I just wanted you to know, how much I really wanted to meet you" Dave said gesturing with his hands as Blair eyes got wide.

"What, was that a lot, because girls tell me that like all the time" Dave said as he schracted his neck. Mama was creeping up on him, to hit him with a pipe again.

"No, Dave turn, around…" Blair tried to warn the cute blonde before Mama hit him with a pipe again across the back. Blair had lost her footing on the side of the boat, and was now dangling off the side. She looked at Mama scared, as Mama raised her pipe again to hit Blair, as she looked down at the water.

"I don't think so, you bitch" Tory said as she'd come out of nowhere and punched Mama square in the face. Mama spit out a tooth, and her mouth was bloody as she gave a wicked smile, before punching Tory in the face. As everyone had forgotten, that there was a beautiful brunette girl dangling from the side of the side.

"Chef, a little help here?" Jason was trying to counter everything that Francis, threw at him. But Francis was a skilled swordsman and he was gaining speed on Jason, as he swiftly cut him in the leg.

"Ahhh!" Jason as he was stuck in pain. Jason looked up and Francis held his swrd over his head, ready to take a final blow at Jason. Jason closed his eyes as he sord came down, but next thing he heard was a click. Jason opened his eyes and he saw Ian holding Francis knife back.

"C'mon dude, I can hold him forever" Ian said as Jason looked amazed as Jason quickly got up and they both started fighting Francis as they both took on the swordman. Meanwhile, Tory was instently fight against Mama, Mama was putting up a fight as she head butted Tory in the face.

"I really hate kids" Mama said as she took a jab at Tory, but Tory ducked and tackled Mama onto the ground. Tory head butted Mama in the face, while she held her on the ground "I really hate old, crazy ladys"

Mama didn't seem like that so much as she spit in Tory's face and punched her in the lip, busting it as she pushed her off. Mama then kicked kicked Tory, in the stomach, while she was down.

Tory was looking for something, to hit Mama with when she grabbed Tory by her wavy blonde hair as but her head right next to her.

"You know what I hate about girls like you, that you guys will forever care about everyone" Mama said as she yanked back on Tory struggling hair "But what you girls really need to do, is care about yourself and that's something that will always bring you down" said Mama as she licked the side of Tory's face pervously, as she yanked her hair again. Tory could see, pair of flats in the refelction, of a puddle of water.

"You know, I have something you'll never have" Tory whispered to Mama

"And that is?" asked Mama

"Friends" and before Mama could ask, Blair whacked Mama across the back with the same pipe she hit Mama, and Tory punched her in the face, knocking out the elderly lady.

"Take that!" laughed Blair happily "Are, you okay, I'm sorry, I didn't come faster"

Tory just looked at her and hugged her tightly "What was that for?" asked Blair

"I don't know" Tory said surprised that she hugged Blair

"I still hate you" Blair said and Tory laughed as they walked to help out the guys.

Jake swung at Chef, and Chef picked up Francis and through him through the air into the ships figurehead. It was a bizarre imagine, the face of Francis on the bodt of the figure head.

"Leave them alone!" yelled Tory as she jumped on Francis back's and started punching him. Francis grabbed Tory by the hair and flipped her over, knocking her unconisus.

"TORY!" yelled Ian angrily as he started swinging at Francis, angrily veofre Francis punched him spaure in the nose, probably breaking it as it was pouring blood Then Francis, knocked Jason out as well.

Francis looked behind him and found Blair, standing unprotected.

"Finally, a time to be by ourselves" Francis said as Blair walked back

"I don't think so, I'm like fifteen years younger then you" Blair said looking behind her as she was getting closer to the ships wall.

"Baby, age is nohing but a number" Francis told her as he swayed her way

"Look I have a boyfriend, and I'm sure that he's going to kill you if you touch me" Blair warned remembering Riley, as she held her hand up

"What he won't know, won't kill him" Francis said hugging Blair tightly as he started kissing her neck against her will.

"Get off of me!" yelled Blair struggling with Francis, but he was too powerful.

"You know you like it slut!" Francis yelled as he kissed Blair, roughly as she punched his chest

"Did you not, hear her" said a weak voice from behind them. It was Dave, standing weakly

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Francis before going back to Blair.

"I'm going to do this" Dave said punching Francis in the face

"You little bastard" said Francis before punching Dave in the face

"Leave him alone, you goon!" yelled Blair agrily as the two guys, rolled around in the ground. Dave punched Francis, hard in the face before standing up

"Now, I'm going to make sure, that you never see the pretty lady again" yelled Francis as he pulled out a knife and charged towards Dave, who in fear crouched on all four and sent Francis flying over the ship. Dave looked up looking for Francis and all he saw was Blair shocked.

"Where'd he go?"

"Don't worry about that, lets get off this boat" Blair said happily as she hugged Dave and they woke up the other campers.

"Maggot's we've got to get out of here" Chef said

"But are we going to leave all this treausure?" asked Jason as he looked around

"Juvie, we don't have enough time, the ceiling is dropping around us" Chef said as the cvaes celing was crumbling

"You aren't going anywhere?!" yelled Mama as she grabbed Blair from behind and held her gun on Blair's temple

"Now you greedy little kids aren't going anywhere" said Mama, with her hair matted to her face, her gorgeous suit ditry and brown.

"Don't do anything crazy now!" warned Chef looking around the crumbling cave

"If I'm going to die, in this cave, so are you ugly kids" Mama said as she laughed but it was put to an quickly as she tumbled to the ground, behind her stood Jake, breathing heavily.

"Now, all I wanted was to be a garbage techian" Jake said as he sat down next to his mother

"I think that he's gone crazy!" Tory whispered as Chef ran over to the side of the ship and they started climbing down the side.

The campers arrived to the Cavern entrance, boulders and earth falling in front of the entrance, causing to collapse. Chef moved forward as he grabbed each side of the cavern wall holding them in place. He supported the crumbling ceiling with his strong back, keeping the paasage way open. Chef motioned for the teens to hurry inside, as they started crawling through his legs out the cavern. Rocks and boulders fell around Chef but he didn't budge. All the campers crawled out to safety. Dave was the last one to crawl out and Chef was ready to head out when he noticed Mama and the boys crawling out of the water.

"Chef! C'mon! Take my hand!" Dave yelled through the rumble

"Safe the campers, and my paycheck" Chef said before stepping back into the cabin creating a permant wall between Dave and himself.

The Teens were trapped in a dark, rumbling, shaking, passageway. Both sides of the passageway begun to cave in. Closing in the trapped teens.

"Jason, we need one of your lights!" yelled Ian as they couldn't see a thing, as Jason fumbled for a candle inside his pocket. Jason lit the stick as it sparked and illuminated the passageway. The teens looked around them and saw dirth dirt coming from both sides, there was no day out! Dave noticed something strange about the flare.

"Hey, that isn't a candle… it's… it's… dynamite!" yelled Dave as they ran around looking for somewhere to hide. Jason saw a crack in the wall, showing a shine of light. Jason put the dynamite in the hole and then he ran to the other as they clustered together. The dynamite rocked the already querving passegeway as a few moments pass and they looked around. The dynamite blew a huge wall in the wall as they ran out excited to see light! They escaped seconds before, the cabin collapsed.

The heavy rumbling became a muffled echo in the background as Captain Leonardo's caverns and passageways were sealed forever. The teens paused for a breath in the fresh sea air! Their bodies were scratched and bruised, covered in mud and dirt. Their clothes were tattered, hanging like rags. They've gone from campers to courageous adventures.

A Coast Guard Ranger slams on this dune buggy brakes, Spuniting curiously into the distance as his jaw dropped.

"Harvey?… Get the sheriff on the phone… I think we found the teens that he's been looking all day" said the southern blonde coast guard as they ride over to the teens that were walking together.

Ian and Tory walked hand in hand, smiling at each other as Dave was trying to show Blair his "six pack" which was more like a plain flat abs and Blair laid her head on Jason.

"Oh my god, are those cops?" asked Blair as she saw a dune buggy rushing towards them. The dune buggy stopped and two guys jumped off of it.

"Are you guys alright!" asked one of the guards as he put got some blankets for them

"There's a man still stuck inside the cave!" yelled Dave as a brunette coast guard put a blanket on Blair, Jason and himself as they ran toward the cave.

"I'm so happy, you guys are alive!!!" said a voice from behind, the dune buggy, a voice that belong to the one and only Chris McLean!!!

They looked at him, as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Dude, you're dead!" said Jason shaking his head as Chris laughed

"Oh that, dummy, yeah I have hundred of them just it cause the island gets invaded" Chris said with a smile

"So what were you doing this whole time?" asked Tory angrily

"I was sunbathing on Playa des Loser with the interns, causing this weather isn't good with me and when I came back no one was here" Chris said with a shrug as they looked behind them and saw The coast guards holding Jake and Francis, while Chef held Mama on his shoulder.

"CHEF?!" the teens yelled in amazement, that Chef actually survived that encounter.

"I manage to wrangle, these three criminals, and Chris, I expect a raise" Chef said as Mama wiggled furiously

"If it wasn't for you meddling kids, I would have gotten Leo's treaure" Mama spat angrily as they putted her in the dune buggy

"And you" Mama said to Jake "If I wasn't tied up, I'd kill you right now"

"What, who's Leo?" asked Chris as behind them, sailed a large pirate ship into the fog as they stared at it majestically.

"Wow" gasped Chris in amazement as ambulances came out and started grabbing the kids to check them out. While Dave, was being checked out. Blair walked over to him.

"Thanks for saving me back there" Blair said as Dave smiled

"It was nothing for my favorite camper" said Dave with a huge, sparkly smile as Blair kissed him on the cheek "Wow" he gasped as she walked over toward her friends

"So, I guess, we'll never have a inch of those rings" Blair sighed as Tory laughed

"I know, but I'm glad that we actually found the ship" Tory said as she hugged Ian tightly

"Now, wait a minute, who said that we didn't get any treasure" Jason said as he reached into his crouch and pulled out four big jewels.

"Oh my god, you actually got some out!" Ian gasped as Jason nodded proudly

"One for each of us" Jason said as he was about to give Blair a ruby and she closed her hands

"Not until, there disfected" she said as Chris walked over to them

"Now, somebody has got be eliminated tonight, and since we didn't have a challenge, we'll have to chose at random" Chris explained the rules to the teens

"Seriously" said Tory shocked that after that one of them would have to leave the island

"Yup, so the conclusion to this wild episode on the next episode of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" Chris McLean said to the camera as it showed the Fratellis being driven away on the dune buggy, the campers laughing, and Chef slapping Dave on the back, so hard that he flew off the ambleuance

_(credits rolls)_

__________________________________________________________________

This chapter was **41 PAGES LONG!!!! **

It's right about the **longest chapter I've ever written **&&, that's because it's the **most action packed chapter ever**!

If you guys didn't notice, **this chapter was completely decaited to that great movie**, that premired in 1985, whats the name? **The Goonies**!

**Now I hope you guys **are **not PISSED **at me **for not eliminating Tory**, but I just couldn't **because seriously I planned for that to be the end of Eddie's time on the island, **because it shows that **Eddie can't be without Bambi** and **Tory has so much more to give to the story!**

**Now Tory**, was about to get eliminated when **Eddie, faked an asthasma attack which got him kicked off the island. **

I really loved the** Ian and Tory scenes **in this episode because **I changed it to seem that Ian wasn't this huge hornball that just wanted to have sex with Tory, no his guy seriously loves her. **

Now **I loved when they were saying the legend **because it was something that **Jason and Tory had dreamed about since they were younger**.

Now **I don't know if you guys liked it**, but I gave **Tory and Blair**, **more scenes as friends in this chapter **because **while they can't stand each other, they honestly care about each other, it's a weird relantionship that they have**.

Aw **I loved writing Ian's speech to Tory**, which he said to Blair, now if he would **have said it to the right girl, if would have been great. **

Also **this chapter shows a lot of hints toward Ian/ Blair **but I can honestly tell **you guys that they don't like each and won't be hooking up.**

Now I know that **some people like Tory's girly side and her tough side **and I included **both in this chapter because she really got down and dirty in this chapter. **

Also I hoped that you guys liked **Dave the intern**, which was given to me by a very special person **ktd123**, **she's awesome **&, I think you guys should totally check out her story **"Total Drama Island: Again!" **which is **currently in production** and stars one of my OC's **Sienna Van der Woodsen!**

**I can tell you that if you loved my story, you'll absoulte love hers because of the twist and turns in her story ;]**

Wow, **those campers had to go through a lot because of the Fratellis**, and **those guys were really bad people, tieing up Chef and almost cutting off Dave's hand.**

Also **weren't those cave and passageways scary**, I **swear I wouldn't have been able to do have the things they did**

**I hope that you guys liked my writing in this episode **because **I seriously grew up in my style of writing because I look back to the beginning and I couldn't believe who bad I use to write ;D.**

Now **I loved the fighting on the deck**, **Tory and Mama going to it, I wish that was true because it would be been a wild fight and I could believe that Blair actually helped Tory**. It's good that **Chef came at the time, he did because Blair would have probably died. **

I seriously loved **Dave and that he saved Blair from the pervert Francis, He was really the break out star of the chapter. **

Also **I have to congrutal Blair because she went from this scared girl, to actually saving the campers with her mad piano skills LMAO!**

**Jason was also a great character to write it this chapter **because **he really was defending his friends **and I loved when **Ian came to his rescue, I bet those two became great friends after this episode**_._

I hope you guys enjoyed the **breif cameos from Riley, Todd and Walter in this episode** because **I just had to included them in the scenes with the water fountain and the bathroom! **

As **you saw in this episode, Blair's still in love with Riley **and **I can't wait to see them together again.**

**I was for sure that, Chef was a goner after saving, the campers lives **and **I couldn't believe that Chef would really go through all of that for his paycheck. I believe that deep inside, Chef cares for them.**

Now **I know that a lot of you guys have voted for the campers back for next season **and **what I'll say is that for the ones that haven't voted, I started a new poll for those that you want back, just go to my profile and vote!**

**Also I told you guys that last chapter**, **was the last voting chpater, but I want to guys to tell me which of these camper desever to win the money more that the others because it could go a long way in deciceding the winner of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive!**

Now **I have to say that I'm really getting emotional** because **we're almost done and through all of that you guys have actually stayed along for the ride with me and because of that, I just want to say Thank You from the bottom of my heart and there's only a few more chapters to stay tuned until next season**.

I can tell you guys that **if you loved this story, you'll love next season as these campers will become older and with being older, the drama becomes way more juicier. A lot of the campers will change through this period and some of the better, other for the worst. **

Also **a spoiler for next season, A non-competitor will join the competeion and I'll let you guys guess who that person will be**.

Now **enjoy this extra large chapter & I expect huge reviews from you guys because this chapter is huge. **

Nah, **I'm playing and I'll see you next Monday **for the **final three campers and a great new challenge!**

**Bye you guys & I love you all!**


	33. The Finale Part I:Well That's Just Great

**Okay, So I haven't updated in over two months but in good reason... I've been completely saddened that only five people reviewed the last chapter which was seriously one of those chapter that I worked really, really hard on but I know it's still not okay to have waited this long to release this chapter. And after many things that went wrong from my laptop charger being broken and me not being able to find my stupid Microsoft Word software. But I do have good news but I'll release that information at the end of this chapter! **

**This is finally part one of the great finale I have planned out for you guys and I can tell you have this is going to seriously be a finale to remember**

**I hope that all my old reviewers return to this chapter, because honestly I wouldn't want it any other way! **

**Can you believe that we've made it this far, through heartbreak and finding love. To the cat fights to the moments where we couldn't help but say Aww :D **

**So Without Further Due, The Part One Of The Finale of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive!!!!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Well That's Just Great!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive, all hell broke loose on this island, when an unusual fog fell over the island and the remaining four campers hung out after Eddie scarified himself to keep Tory on the island, sending him packing to Playa des Losers" said Chris McLean standing in front of the camera

_(Eddie faking a asthma attack, the campers shocked and the island shrouded by a thick fog) _

"So after a case of mistaken identity, the campers decided to search the island in hopes of find Captain Leonardo's treasure

but little did they know that well, the island was being invaded by a trio of dangerous criminals The Fratellis"

_(Ian confessional and Blair coming out of the shower, Jason and Tory saying the story of Capt. Leo and The Fratellis sneaking into the shack)_

"After a little discovery of a map and a "dead" me, The camper made their way into the caverns of Captain Leonardo's while one of my last interns Dave, found out how ruthless the Fratellis really are"

_(Blair screaming into the rake, Tory reading the map, Dummy Chris falling out the fridge, and Dave being knocked over the head by Mama Fratelli)_

"Well the campers made their way through booby traps set by Leonardo to keep his treasure safe, while The Fratellis made Dave spill his guts about everything he's done and well they got more then they were asking for"

_(The campers going through the pipes and the cavern, where the boulders start falling, Dave crying as he spills every secret and the Fratellis looking annoyed)_

"After discovering where the campers were, The Fratellis followed the campers deep in the cavern closing up on them while Blair played a deadly piano, then leading then to the great ship of the legendary Captain Leonardo"

(Show's the campers on the beam as the Fratellis shoot at them, Blair playing the piano, and them crawling away as they shoot at them)

"The campers discovered Captain Leonardo's lout but so did the Fratellis causing a all out brawl between the campers and the Fratellis until Chef and Dave made their way to the ship and started fighting the horrible threesome"

(Show's them celebrating with the jewelery, the Fratellis holding them captive and Mama making Bl;air walk the plank, Chef saving Blair and the wild fight)

"The cavern started to collapse and Chef scarified himself so that the camper and Dave made it out safely from the cavern, but all was well as The Coastal guard found our campers and put the Fratelli's behind bars"

(Show's Chef holding up the rock, The Campers freaking out and Chef emerging from the rummage with the Fratellis on hand)

"Now tonight, one camper will be eliminated bring us to the final three and the final challenge. It's do or die time on

Total... Drama... Island: Totally Interactive" said Chris as a branch hit him in the face "I hope you cut that!"

_(Winks at the camera, queue's opening, and off with the show!)_

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive. Now after the exciting day these dudes had, it's finally time to get to the top three and finally get that vacation, I'm so desperately in need of" Chris whined at the camera as he held it to his face.

"Ahem" Tory cleared her throat and Chris looked back at the four teenagers sitting on the stumps in front of him

"Well pretty boy, can we get this over with?" asked Jason as the other campers nodded as Chris held out the plate with three Tiki pedants for the remaining four campers. So what they'd gone through wasn't exactly a challenge but production was to lazy to come up with a challenge so they decided to eliminate someone that night.

"Now you've guys been here for about two months so I guess you know what these represent" Chris said and before one of them could let out a sarcastic remark, he continued "These Tiki pedants represent life, something that clearly one of you needs as this will be the last campfire elimination" Chris said as the campers seemed confused

"What, so it's going to be_ three _of us fighting for the million dollars?" asked Tory

"Because last time I remembered, there was only a top two competing" Blair quipped with flip of her hair

"Since you guys know so much, the head honchos decided that they wanted to up the stakes and have three of you idiots compete for the money" Chris explained as they looked at each other

"I can't believe that one of us is seriously getting eliminated after all the crap we had to put up with today, I almost died,-" Blair was complaining until Tory shut her mouth. Getting eliminated was way better than having to sit through one of Blair's complaining sessions.

"Now If Queen Bee has anything to say about it, can we get on with it?" asked Jason which got him a sneer from Blair

"Finally someone talking sense, now this first marshmallows goes to someone who really fought today and well really amazing, the viewers think that really deserves the million dollars **Ian** come get your pendant" said Chris as Ian looked shocked

"Are you serious?!" asked Ian shocked that the viewers wanted him to win. He got up and grabbed his pendant as he put it on.

"Oh that's just great, Ian gets his because of the viewers, how messed up is that" Blair said rolling her eyes as Tory just shook her head, annoyed that the viewers hadn't voted Blair off when they had the chance.

"Now the next pendant goes to someone that well, I'm sure will be a threat when going into the next competition and I'm talking about **Tory**, which I can't wait to see how she'll go against Ian" Chris said with a smirk as Tory grabbed her pendant and sat down next to the very person, she was scared she'd have to compete against tomorrow.

"It looks like I'm going to leave" said Blair as she saw that Jason was the last person other than herself not to have a pendant. Of course the viewers would think that Jason deserved the money more than her. He wasn't exactly bulit on money like she was. She'd even heard through the island gossip, that he didn't have that much money and that his father was kind of a drunk. So of course the viewers would side with Jason rather than her. But surprising she wouldn't be that sad to leave this god forsaken island and finally see Riley or Liam.

"I can't believe that it's come to this" Jason said to Blair snapping her out of her thoughts

"I know right, It's almost ironic since we had an alliance not to get us in this position" Blair said with a weak laugh

"Tell me about it but I'm glad that it's come to us two" Jason said with a cute smirk and Blair rested her head on his shoulder as he took her hand

"Now it's between Blair, someone that practically made the drama on this island from blackmailing to breaking up couples you seemed to always be ahead of this every position but will it finally be your long awaited time to walk the Dock of Shame?" asked Chris as Blair squeezed Jason hand a bit tighter "Or will it be you Jason, a strong competitor from the get go, you fought your way to the finale four making friends that surely will be there for life and possibly making a better relationship between your father and yourself, with a girlfriend waiting for you at Playa Des Loser is it finally time for you to walk the dreaded Dock of Losers?!" asked Chris as Jason looked at the shorter girl standing next to him. She actually had tears in her eyes, it almost made him think of Blair as a girl not an evil bitch.

"So who goes and who stays?" asked Chris as he ripped open an envelope passed to him by production

"The twenty-fourth camper to be voted off by you the viewers from Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

**Jason**, I'm sorry dude but seems the viewers didn't think you need the money as much as Blair" Chris said as Blair hugged Jason tightly, taking him by surprise.

Everyone was shocked by this final elimination, everything was quite expect for Blair sobbing against Jason's chest.

It was almost surreal, they all expected Blair to be heading towards the dock and having to deal with all the people that she's back stabbed.

"That's bullshit, Why Jason it should have been Blair to have gotten eliminated" Tory blurted out as Jason shook his head

"It's okay you guys, seriously I'm actually not angry more than I'm happy to finally get off this island" Jason said with a smile as Blair stopped hugging him

"I can't believe that this is happening" she said through her sniffling and Jason just smiled

"C'mon this is not the Blair that I know and usually hate, now that Blair would have been happy for me and saying a snarky comment like-"

"Your shirt smells like you haven't washed it in weeks" Blair said interrupting him with a smile on her face as Jason hugged her tightly.

"Dude, I cannot believe that they eliminated you like this" Ian said as he hugged one of his best friends on the island

He'd been there for him when all of the guys decided that they were against Ian for hooking up with Tory, and he was grateful for Jason for that.

"You better not get mushy on me dude" Jason said with a smile "Don't tell the girls, but dude you better not lose because all us guys will seriously be sad, that the guys couldn't win it this season"

"I'll try my best dude but I can't lie have you seen the girls I have to go against, Blair who I'm sure can manipulate her way through anything and Tory who's just about the toughest chick I know"Ian said with one of his cute laughs

"Okay, I'm sorry to get in between this beautiful bromance but I think that I want to talk to my favorite guy ever" Tory said coming in between the both laughing guys

"I can't believe that this is how you get eliminated, I swear that I would have loved to go against you" Tory taunted as Jason looked unimpressed

"You know that I would have totally demolished you if I was going against you"

"Oh please, you wouldn't even know what hit you, when I would have been the one holding the million dollars"

"Whatever I'm sure th-" Jason was saying until Chris cleared his throat

"Okay, sorry to break up the lovely moment but someone has a boat to catch" Chris remind the other three campers as Tory hugged Jason and he started his way over to the boat

"Well it's been awesome time on this piece of shit island, but I seriously can't wait to relax over at Playa Des Losers" Jason shouted from the boat as the other campers started to laugh. Jason looked at Chef, who just climbed the boat to drive it and he couldn't help but hug the gap-toothed man.

"What was that for maggot?" asked Chef taken back that this boy was actually hugging him

"I just couldn't go without hugging, the man that seriously was an awesome rival" Jason said remembering all the times Chef and himself butted heads but little did Chef know that Jason had actually put a "Kick me" note on his back.

"Have fun at the finale motherf-" Jason was screaming until the camera man turned the camera to Chris

"This is a teen show, dude!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Confessional **

**There goes Jason, what a wild ride that was!**

Blair: "Okay so I find it a bit crazy that the viewers kept me, like what the f-_beep_-k I definitely don't think I deserve that money more than Jason. Have you seen me, I wear Dior and Chanel while he wear Hanes and whatever else they sell at Walmart" the queen bee said as she flipped her hair "But I am happy that I'm still here, do you know how many people want my head on a platter, over on Loser island"

Tory: "So do I think that it was crazy that the viewers seriously sent Jason packing over Blair" She said with a bugged eyed look on her face "Must I seriously remind you all the evil thing she's done while on the island! She's framed that guy Dane for stealing Hyacinth's necklace, she back stabbed Meaghan after Meaghan did everything that Blair wanted-" _(camera goes fuzzy)_

Ian: "Now I'm stuck on the island with two girls, that I know can win if they really wanted too. Tory, who's super tough and athletic she has to be my toughest competition and then she just happens to be the girl I'm hooking up with. Then we have Blair, who seriously like can say anything and everyone would listen" the surfer hunk said before looking at the camera "What I'm really worried about is, what's going to happen to Tory and me once we get off this island, can we still honestly be together?"

Chris: "Yes, he's gone finally he's gone" the handsome host was wiggling in the chair happily "I can't tell you guys how long I've been wait ting see him get voted off and finally it happened" Chris kept dancing until he knocked the camera over and the door opens "Chris, what's going on in here?" asked Chef

"I don't know the stupid camera fell over"

"Well are, you done I want to talk" Chef said as Chris's signature sneakers flew over the tipped over camera

Chef: Looks like he's been trampled over, with a bunch of foot prints all over the muscular man "Those evil demons kicked me, and I have absolutely no clue why?" Chef thought until he reached behind him and found the piece of paper Jason stuck onto him "That little" _(camera goes fuzzy once again)_

Tory: " and who knows she might have even caused the Hindenburg, all I know that Blair is evil and I don't trust her" the blond said finishing her twenty minute rant against the Queen Bee!

**End of Confessional**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

After the elimination, Blair had decided to head back to the cabins but Ian had something planned for Tory, so he had placed a blind fold on her and he had been walking her in circles until the dock would be cleared.

"C'mon Ian, where are we going. I swear that I'm going to take off this blind fold and tie you up with it" Tory threaten and Ian laughed. He always thought she looked so cute, when she's angry.

"Wait just one more turn" Ian lied as he looked over at the Dock at it was completely empty. So he lead her back to where they just were, seeing one of there friends leave the island.

"Are we finally there yet?!" asked Tory stomping her foot down as she felt Ian walk behind her

"We're here" Ian whispered in her ear, that sexy way that she loved as he took of the blind fold to see a beautiful

candle lit picnic on the foot of the dock.

"I can't believe that you made me walk around in circle for fifteen minutes just to get back here" Tory said annoyed

but still loving how sweet Ian was to make something like this for them

"I just couldn't have this set up while Jason was getting eliminated" Ian said with that gorgeous smile

"Whatever, pretty boy" Tory said with a small nudge as she grabbed Ian hand as they walked over to the dock.

Tory sat down and was totally amazed how great this moment was, she was couldn't believe that Ian had done this for

her.

"Well what do you think?" asked Ian as they sat down off the edge of the Dock. It was almost surreal how beautiful

the island looked at this time. The night wasn't humid but it wasn't cold, it was a perfect night. It was almost sad that

tonight would be the second to last night on this great island.

"It's amazing, I seriously can't believe that you did all of this" Tory said as she smiled at him.

"Well, you wouldn't believe what's for dinner tonight" Ian said as he raised the lid. It was hot dogs and french fires!

She could help but smile at how adorable Ian looked right then and there. His blue eyes were glittering, and he had a

five o'clock shadow that made him look a bit sexier.

"How did you know that I was a hot dog and french fry girl?" asked Tory flattered that Ian would know that she loved

the two food items.

"Well I remembered when you told me that you father use to make you hot dogs and french fries before you guys went

off to see the Red Sox's play" Ian said as Tory looked at him shocked that he remembered that about her.

He looked at her with a smirk and she could resist kissing him. He kissed her back and it looked so cute against the

scenery. Tory pulled away from him slowly, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I hope you know, that I really like you" Tory said as he smiled

"Well I hope that you really like these hot dogs" laughed Ian as she took a bite

"Um... Oh my god, these are seriously awesome where did you get them from?" asked Tory as she took another bite

"Well it wasn't from Chef" Ian smiled as they started laughing

Blair sat on the steps of the cabin, chin resting on her knees as she gazed out over the campgrounds. She sat alone, watching as Tory and Ian headed toward the woods, no doubt for a date (or as close to a date as one could get on these campgrounds). So, with the cabin to herself, and her competitors nowhere around, Blair let her thoughts overtake her. She imagined herself being deemed winner of this season, the sweet taste of victory and the million dollar check dancing over her thin lips. She couldn't believe that she made it to the final three, it's not like she didn't think she'd get here but it was shocking how easy it was to get here. Of course she had to back stab and break hearts but it was definitely worth it if it meant her

winning that money. But she could wait to see Riley, and kiss him. But then she knew she'd see Liam and something

about Liam made her just let her hair down and be with him. While both guys weren't exactly take to mom potential

but she just felt wild when she was around Liam. Blair looked down at her Marc Jacob booties and just thought of

what would happen once she got off this island. It would probably be a wild thing, with paparazzi and talk shows and red carpet permires. She was excited to get off this island to have her life seriously begin.

"Hey what's up Blair?" asked a voice as they snapped the brunette out of a dream of her pulling off Tyra Bank's weave,

"Uh?" she asked looking around, that's when she saw Dave's goofy smile looking at her "Oh hey Dave"

He clumsy sat down next to her and she couldn't help but smile. Though she'd only known that guy for a day, she felt

like she'd known him forever.

"Why are you here, doesn't Chris have you buffing his feet or something?" asked Blair jokingly as Dave smirked

"No that's on Tuesdays and after what happened today, he's given me quite a break" Dave said looking around shifty

"I think he thinks I'm going to put a lawsuit on him, which I would but I didn't read the contract"

"Well If I've learned that those contracts are fool proof, so I don't think that you'll be seeing any money from him" Blair

said with a smile putting her hand to her face. Was there seriously nothing that Blair could do on this island, it was

sad not having any friends on this island, well lucky she had Dave next to her.

"Hey you want to check something out?" asked Dave out of nowhere, confusing the brunette next to him.

"And what could that be Dave?" asked Blair not impressed by his offer

"Well, It might just help you tomorrow" Dave said raising his voice a couple octaves at tomorrow. Blair thought the decison over. She could either hang out with Dave, who, while he was a sweet guy, was a total dunce. Or, she could sit on the cabin steps, lost in thought, dreaming of success that she couldn't guarantee she'd win.

'Let's go, Dave,' she said

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"But seriously," Ian said, laughing as he recalled the first night he had spent on the island, "I can't believe that night!"  
Tori laughed and moved a hand to cover her mouth. "What I think is crazy, though," she said through a fit of giggles, "was that we ended up on the same boat."  
"Oh, I know," Ian said, nodding his head. "But hey, I count it as a blessing, seeing as we could have ended up with someone like Karma or Jason instead."  
"Oh, don't be too harsh," Tori said, holding back more giggles. "I liked those guys. I really miss them all."  
Ian arched a brow. "All of them?" He smirked.  
"Well," Tori said, holding up two fingers, "it goes without saying that I don't miss that Hillary girl, or her psycho friend Jamie. But just about everyone else, yeah. Like, Annaleigh. She always made my day within the first few minutes of me waking up. Usually it was some lame joke or something, but they made me laugh.  
"Or Kimberly," she continued. "She was actually pretty cool when she wasn't a total psycho."  
Ian laughed. "Yeah," he agreed, "she was pretty whacked. But what I miss is when all of the guys got along."  
"What do you mean?" Tori asked, looking toward Ian.  
"I mean those times when we just hung out and had fun doing whatever. Like when we used to play football together," Ian said, recalling the distant time where he and Todd had actually gotten along during their stay on the island.  
"Aw, I miss those times, too," Tori said. "Granted, I mean more so along the lines of when my girls, Bianca and Serena were still here. I swear, those two were the only ones keeping me same through all these crazies!"

"I do miss Serena, she was really awesome and cute" Ian said, waiting to see Tory's reaction and Tory smiled

"You know that I seriously hate you"

"Whatever you know you can't live without my boyish good looks" Ian said showing off his face, to emphasis

his point.

"Oh, whatever"

"You know that it true, that's why you love me"

"So, you don't think I like you because of the cute things like remembering what my favorite food was, or the cute

that you hold my hand though if you were anyone else I would have probably broken it" Tory said as Ian giggled

"Isn't it sad though, that soon we'll be getting off this island" Ian said carelessly as Tory face dropped

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that soon we'll be getting off this island, and what exactly going to happen to us?" asked Ian noticing

that he'd said something wrong

"I seriously don't know what's going to happen, I live in Chicago and you live in California. What's seriously going to

happen?" asked Tory as she sat up straight

"We could make it work" laughed Ian "It'll take a lot of video chats and airplane tickets but I sure that we could get

by"

"But what if we can't Ian, lets be realistic I know that I like you and I want to be with you, but look at Todd I think

that he deserves to know that I want to be with you" Tory said as Ian looked at her dutiful

"You know, who cares what Todd thinks, I know that I want to be with you Tory" Ian said standing up dramatically

"I want to scream it from the rooftops, I love Victoria Hayes and I don't care what anyone cares"

Tory could only smile, holding back her laugh. He looked so cute and she was extremely happy for being with him

at this moment. But she couldn't help but having a hint of guilt.

"Shut up, do you want to wake up Chris" Tory said standing up and trying to close his mouth but instead he kissed her surprisingly. She couldn't help but press herself against him as she deepened the kiss. Ian pulled away and started

laughing.

"Do you think that that will help Chris's rating?" asked Ian with a smirk and Tory held back the giggles

"Well I know another way to raise his ratings" Tory said seductively grabbing Ian's hand as they started walking away to do god knows what?!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what is that?"

"It's a T-Rex, seriously how didn't you know that Blair?"

"I knew that idiot but what is that doing on the island?"

"It's actually been here for a while, It's weird that you haven't seen him yet"

"How is that even possible?!" asked a shocked Blair as she sat behind a bush with Dave, as they saw a couple of intern

try to wrangle a huge dinosaur. Blair could only stare in disbelieve, how is it possible that they had a T-Rex on the

island. So this what that evil psychopath had in mind for their finale challenge?!

"Wait so, you're telling me that we have to get a flag from the top of that tree, that that _thing_ is protecting?" asked

Blair as one of the interns were getting peed on by the huge reptile.

"Yup! Pretty much, it's a wild challenge. I hope you the best of luck" Dave said as he looked as the unfortunate intern

threw up on the side of the bushes. "I feel for that guy, I never liked Teddy either"

"Who's Teddy?!" asked Blair as she waved the mosquitoes away, this island was completely full of things that can't

be explained like the cavemen and now a damn T-Rex!

"It's the T-Rex, Blair you seriously need to keep up" Dave said looking at her as she rolled her eyes. Why did she have

to hang out with the goofiest guys?!

"Whatever, can we get out of this stupid bush, It's seriously annoying me" Blair said standing up and stomping away.

"Why do I get stuck with all the stuck up ones?" Dave asked himself before running off after Blair.

Blair was walking quietly next to Dave who happened to be whistling pretty loudly. Between that and the damn

mosquitoes that wouldn't give up, she had enough!

"CAN YOU STOP IT?!" she bellowed surprising Dave, let out a quite note. She breathed and rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter with you?!" he asked as Blair turned around to face him "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, come I live with a sister so I think I can handle whatever you'll throw at me" Dave said as Blair sat down on a

rock.

"It's just that I don't know what I'm going to do"

"With what?!"

"With Liam and Riley"

"Oh so this is what this is about" Dave said with a nod of the head that made him look funny "Well what about them?"

"Well stupid, I don't know who too pick" Blair said shaking her head "I like Riley but I like Liam too"

"Okay, maybe living with a sister hasn't prepared me for all of this" Dave remarked as Blair glared at him "So who

do you like better?"

"That's the problem, I don't know who I like better" Blair sighed pathetically "I mean I like Riley and my mother kind of liked him to, and I know it's weird but Riley's actually the good boy out of the two"

"Dude that's bad when Riley's actually the good guy" Dave chipped in and Blair nodded

"Tell me about it, but when I'm with Liam, something about him I just like" Blair said with looking up at Dave, just

to make sure that we wasn't picking his nose or something

"Well Liam's a pretty cool guy, like we use to play pranks on Chef" Dave laughed goofily "Once we put peanut butter

on the top of his mouth, dude it was sick"

Blair just looked at him, and started to laugh! She couldn't believe that Liam would do something like that, actually

she could. She really missed when they would hang out on the island, and steal food from Chef's kitchen.

"So do you think I should pick?!" Blair asked bring Dave back from where his mind goes.

"Honestly Blair, I can't tell you who to pick, I just think it's _too _much of a decision for me to help you with" Dave said and Blair got up angrily.

"What did I do _now_?!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where are we going?" asked Ian as Tory pulled him through the woods

"You'll see" she said kissing Ian rapidly, as they bumped against a tree. They started laughing as she started pulling

him again

"You know you look so hot right now" Ian said she pulled off her shirt to reveal a lacy black bra.

"What are you doing?" asked Ian as he stared at Tory's... chest. He didn't know what was going on but he was

excited to know that where it was going.

"I don't know, I just have this urge to just" Tory said before moving to his ears, and whatever Tory told him, Ian's

eyes opened wide and he had a smile on his face, that just made Tory giggle. He started kissing her deeply and they walked

through the woods not even caring what they bumped into.

"Wait, wait let's not bump into everything in this woods" laughed Ian as they entered the cabin clearing and Tory ripped

off his shirt. Tory kept giving him tiny kisses as she walked backwards up the same steps, Blair had been pondering only twenty minutes ago.

"Wait" moaned Tory as Ian kissed her neck seductively. She smiled and shimmied out of her jeans.

"You don't know how hot you look right now" Ian whispered in her ear as she pulled him onto her cabin. She through

him onto the bed accidentally making him hit his head with the top of the bunk bed.

"Ow"

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz"

"It's okay, I swear you still look extremely hot"

"I would say you too, Mr. Shepard" Tory said as she hopped on top of Ian as she undid his zipper

"Are you okay with this?" Ian asked Tory, in between kisses. She pulled off her ponytail as her hair feel down from

her usual ponytail. It feel graceful, showcasing her beautiful blue eyes and surprisingly soft pink lips.

"Let's just do it _already_" Tory said as she put her hands in his hair. She admired that surfer body, his delicious six pack and

his cute treasure trail. Tory leaned down and started kissing his as he roamed her body, touching her thighs and her

butt. He pulled up and they kept kissing as she sat on his lap, Tory kissed down to his neck where she gave him a playful

bite. She couldn't keep her hands off him and it looked like, nothing could ruin this night.

"You're such an idiot"

"Well you're a spoiled brat"

"You think I'm a brat?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Dave apologized as he chased after Blair, or at least walked because she was walking as fast as her her three inch Dior heels would let her. Blair turned around sharply, looking really pissed! It scared him so much, he flinched!

"Did you just flinch?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dave remarked as he walked ahead, having Blair walk after him now.

"C'mon, I saw you flinch dude" Blair said mocking the way that Dave spoke, as he started laughing "Who talks like that?"

Blair looked at him, and he thought until he looked at her seriously "Not cool Blair, not cool at all"

"Oh whatever, you called me a spoiled brat" said Blair mocking him yet against at "spoiled brat".

"You wouldn't like it if I was like "Oh my god, listen to everything I say, because I'm Blair Waldorf and I'm the queen of everything" Dave commented leaving Blair, with her mouth open

"I can't believe you did that" Blair snarled "Do I really sound that nasally?"

"Not really but that still doesn't mean, it's okay to make fun of people" Dave said sounding every Yoga-guru like

"I swear, sometimes I really don't get you" Blair quipped as Dave smiled, making her smile.

"Is that a smile, on the face of the future Cruella De Vil"

"Okay, I'm not even that evil" Blair gasped " I actually like dogs, it's just guys that I dislike"

"Spoken like a true lesbian"

Blair had to resist slapping him, which for her took a lot especially from Blair. Dave just enjoyed getting an upper hand over Blair.

"So are you still thinking about Liam?" asked Dave as he tried to bring on a conversation. It was boring walking next

to the hottest girl in this island, and not having anything to talk about. Even if it was about another dude!

"It's sad to admit but yeah, I'm still thinking about him" Blair said looking down at the ground as she could feel Dave looking down her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"What are you doing?!" she asked after an awkward pause

"Oh I thought you found something"

"What?"

"Nothing forget it" Dave sighed not understanding why Blair never understood him.

"Well enough about me, what about you?" asked Blair with her eyes shimmering waiting to know that Dave wasn't a

relationship loser.

"It's kinda difficult subject" he said scratching the back of his neck, which other girls would think is cute but Blair thought

that Dave had a case of lice so, she moved an inch away.

"Why don't tell me that you've never dated a girl before"

"No it's not that"

"Well what is it?" Blair asked as they started to make their way into the cabin clearing.

"It's just that it's complicated" Dave muttered and Blair couldn't help but feel bad for Dave. Maybe it was those sad puppy dog blue eyes, or the thought of a girl ever going out with Dave, but she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile inside the cabin, Tory and Ian were far to into whatever they were doing to even notice that a hopeful intern and the other person fighting for the grand prize were closing in on the scene.

Tory kept making out with Ian, exploring his mouth in ways that she didn't think anybody ever done before. He was

playing her hair, making her feel sexier.

"Wait, I'm going to make this even better" Tory whispered as she reached back and undid the back of her bra. Ian eyes

got wide as she put an arm covering her breast.

"I love you so much Tory"

"I love you too"

"So you're telling me th-AHHH!!!!" Blair was saying as she opened the door to cabin, finding Tory bare chested kissing on an excited Ian. Tory just looked embarrassed and you could tell from the deep red coming through her cheeks, while Ian just

looked shocked.

"Ew!" Blair repeated as she walked down the cabin stairs and straight into the Confessional. Dave walked up to see what had happened and found Tory wrapped in a sheet and Ian sitting shocked.

"Dude, you hit that?" asked Dave as Tory looked at a lost for words as she ran out of the cabin, with only a sheetaround her.

"_Sweet_"

Ian just dropped back into his bed, shocked that he's been that close!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Did that help Chris's ratings?!**

Blair: She was shaking her head, looking disgusted. "I can't believe them, what has this island become, Okay now I know that I've made out in a bush, and I've rolled around making out, but I've never been that gross, with my boobs all out in the open"

She looks around, "I couldn't help but notice that Ian was looking pretty hot, in his Grey Calvin boxer briefs"

Tory: Tory was still wrapped in the sheet and her hair was all over her face. "Okay that has to be the embarrassing thing to have ever happen to me" she said while she flipped her hair to the side, until a devious smile came over her face "But it was sort of exciting"

Ian: "I was this close" he said putting his finger together to emphasis his point "Not that I care, because that's a really pervy thing to say especially in this confessional"

Dave: "Okay, so I'm hanging out with Blair, who's probably like one of the hottest girls I'd ever seen" Dave gaped as he spoke to the camera for the first time "They don't make them like that in Connecticut, and then I get to see Tory which is hot

boobies all out" Dave said nodding with that crooked goofy smile of his "I swear this is the best summer job ever"

Chris: Wearing a green mud mask and cucumbers slices on his eyes, he removes them to look at the camera "To answer there questions, they did help my rating especially between teenage boys ages thirteen through eighteen"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning came over the campgrounds, it was almost scenic if it wasn't for the squirrel pick it's butt in the camera.

It was almost nostalgic as the screech of the P.A. System on the island came to life.

"Hello Campers" Chris's annoyingly happy voice said over the system waking up the remaining three campers, annoyed that on their final day they weren't awaken to something like breakfast in bed or Chris was mauled by the famous Marshmallows eating bear "Today, is the last day you guys will ever be on this island and one of you three will be winning that coveted

Million dollar prize"

"Oh yip pee" Blair quipped as she climbed off her bunk bed accidentally flashing Tory, her black lacy cosabella thong

"Okay, that's totally not what I wanted to see when I woke up" Tory remarked as Blair shot a glare her way

"I wouldn't exactly be talking, little Ms. Bare breast" Blair said crossing her arms "Exactly how far did you get with him?""

"I know that you're not one to talk Blair" Tory came back at the petite brunette

"Whatever"

"Bitch" Tory whispered as Blair walked out toward the communal bathrooms

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ian finished rubbing his eyes, as he put his feet down on the splintered room.

He still remembered what happened last night, thinking that he had to say something to Tory.

He had actually came close to have sex with her, so without a doubt was it going to be awkward seeing her.

Especially after Blair and that goofy dude Dave, saw her well... not in the best of postitions.

He was opening the door, deep in thought when he bumped into the very person he wanted to talk to.

"Woo"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Tory said as she looked at Ian, shirtless losing her concentration for a moment

"It's okay" Ian said with that disarming smile and they both stand looking around awkwardly "So last night"

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome" Tory said, slapping herself in the inside "What the hell, it was pretty awesome! I'm just an idiot, last night was so awkward but just relax and smile Tory" she said in her head as she nodded and smiled

"Really?! I thought you would have found it-"

"Awkward"

"Yeah, not that you didn't look hot but just what happened was unexpected"

"Stupid Blair and Dave, I swear they've got the worst timing ever"

"Yeah, but I'll put that night behind us if you will" Tory said with a sly smile as Ian just let out a deep breath

"I thought it'd be weird, considering that both Blair and Dave saw you naked"

"I really hate you" Tory remarked with a pout that Ian just found irresistible, so he leaned down to kiss her.

But instead, Tory moved away and made her way to the bathrooms.

"Oh that's messed up"

"That's what you get, you ass" Tory said with a smile as Ian just laughed, showing of his pearly whites.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can only imagine what today's challenge's gonna be"

"Well it'll be fine, and then you'll be there so that makes it way better"

"Don't think I'm not angry at you"

Tory and Ian were walking behind Blair, as they walked down to the mess hall. After seeing Tory and Ian, almost doing what ever it is that they do she couldn't wait to get away from the two of them. From there weird flirting and the way that they both seemed to get along perfectly just bugged her. She kept walking ahead of them thinking when was she going to see all the people that she back stabbed. There was Chanel, who's boyfriend she framed so that Chanel would dump him. Meaghan, who she'd just dumped to the side once she'd helped Blair dumped corn syrup all over Tory when Tory won Prom Queen. Oh and Bianca who'd she'd forced to eliminate herself, well because she was hooking up with Alex, which was Serena's boyfriend at the time. Those were only the ones that she remembered can you, imagine all the people that wanted to see her fail. She just grinned at the thought.

"But seriously, I'm thinking about what could happen with this challenge" Tory said snapping Blair out of her thoughts as the brunette looked back at the nervous tomboy. Ian just grabbed his girls hand and smiled down at her.

"I know that you could kill this challenge" Ian said trying to hype up the two slummed girls "This is our last day on this island, I think we should go out with a bang!" Putting an arm around Blair as he said that.

Though Blair hated the fact that he went out with Tory, she couldn't deny that Ian was still a hunk, as she felt his rippling abs under his tight graphic tee.

"Well I'm just glad that we don't have to see any of those losers again" Blair said as they could see the mess hall in front of them.

"I have to admit, there's some people I'm glad that are stuck over at Playa Des Losers"

"You can say that again" Ian agreed as Blair opened the door to the usually empty mess hall, packed full of their friends, enemies and ex-flames. Some looked angry, other happy and some just looked out of place.

Tory looked over at Todd, who looked pissed off and took her hand out of Ian's. Todd couldn't believe that she'd seriously been hooking up with Ian.

"Dude, can you saw awkward" Todd could hear Walter whisper to Cam, who looked annoyed by having the most annoying camper next to him. Cam looked over to his right and saw Karma waving at him, completely ignoring whatever Walter was saying.

"What's going on?" asked Blair shocked to see them all back.

"Oh Chris told us that we need to be here for the final challenge" Annaleigh remarked with a tilt of her blonde head

"Now can someone please tell what the finale challenge?" asked Tory, as the other twenty one teenagers in the mess hall.

"Chris, never told us" Kimberly said stepping in front of her everyone "He just said that we need to be here for you guys final challenge, which I clearly don't understand why?"

Serena rolled her eyes toward the red head control freak "You guys look so great, though I'm glad I've been at Playa Des Losers" she said hugging Blair

"I just left this island and I'm back" They could hear Jason's voice coming through the crowd as this shaggy black hair and

and crystal blue eyes, followed by Bambi, Eddie and Hyacinth.

"Don't be such a sore loser" Hyacinth remarked as

"I'm not being a sore loser, it's just that maybe I would have liked to relax at the Playa"

"What's up Tory, Ian good I've missed you guys" Bambi said awkwardly hugging the two, as Eddie looked from behind just shaking his head.

"Eddie!" Tory exclaimed, letting go of Bambi's hug and hugging the cute brunette

"Hey Tory, I'm excited for this challenge" he said scratching his head as Tory nodded, not noticing Todd looking at her intently

"Dude that's totally not okay" Todd heard someone say from behind him. He looked back to see Mark, sitting next to him.

"It hurts more to see that she doesn't come and talk to me or something"

"That's a totally goes against Bros before Hoes" Mark said shaking his head, as Todd looked at him

"What are you two up too" Serena said as she walked over to the two guys

"Nothing, talking about how Tory and Ian are totally hooking up" Mark blurted to Serena and Todd looked at angrily

"Man, C'mon!"

"She asked"

"That doesn't mean that you're suppose to tell her"

"Okay you too, you fight like little girls" Serena said sitting in between the two bickering guys "Now Todd tell me what happened?"

"Can't you see" Todd said pointing over at Tory and Ian, as they talked to Karma and Cam "They're acting like they're the damn Kennedy's or something, while she doesn't say sorry or anything" Serena looked back to see Tory kissing Ian on the cheek and meeting her eye for a moment. It was noisy inside the mess hall until the doors to the mess hall opened and Chris walked in followed by a frenzy of paparazzi and news reporter as he took to a podium as they all stared confused.

"Chris, Chris Chris What do you have planned for the final challenge?"

"Actually, it's great you asked because this challenge will be the most grueling, intense, emotionally draining challenge's

to ever happen in Total Drama history" Chris remarked as Chef stood behind him in a suit and glasses, looking like a member of the secret service rather than a lousy Chef on a teen reality show.

"So why were the losers brought back for this challenge?"

"Hey!" yelled Karma angrily as the twenty one ex-campers looked at the reporter

"Though, they've lost any chance of winning money on this show, they're still an important part of who walks away with the million dollar cash prize"

"If it was to you who'd win the million dollars?"

"If it was for me, neither I would walk away with the money" Chris said showing off that million dollar smile as Chef walked infront of the camera "No more questions?"

The top three just looked at each shocked as they'd heard what would be ahead of them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**There all back, well expect for Jamie and Hillary!**

Tory: "So I can't believe that I punked out back there, but what can I seriously say to Todd?" she rolled her eyes "Oh Iand I have been hooking up ever since you left and honestly, I really don't want to ruin what I have with Ian because of Todd"

Ian: "I thought that Todd was going to kill us" he said with a sigh of relief " I just think that he has to move on, he should just be happy for Tory and move on to somebody else like Kimberly"

Kimberly: "I haven't been in one of these for a while" the green eyed redhead said to the camera "Sure I was pretty pissed off that I was eliminated ninth but honestly I back and these guys better watch out" she said with a smirk "Surely they didn't think they'd get away with voting me out"

Abby: "I'm so happy to be back at least to see someone win the million dollars" Abby said with a wide smile "I can say that though it still hurts to see Serena and Mark together, I still feel bad over what happen" she quipped, as she shrugged "It totally wasn't me and I feel horrible that I did that"

Cam: "So here we are back to see if Blair, Tory or Ian win that million dollar" he said with a smile "It could have helped with a lot but I think that I earned more than a million dollars can give me" he thinks for a while "Though winning that million would have been pretty sweet"

Karma: "I'm so excited to see why we're here" Karma said with a huge smile " It's sad knowing how I came to this island but I'm a new healthier person and I'm ready to see what this challenges about"

Chanel: "Oh my God!" exclaimed Chanel happily "I can't believe that I'm back and I'm actually in the confessional, So I felt this island knowing that my once friend actually framed my boyfriend for something, he didn't do" she looked unimpressed

"but I've made up with him and I'm ready to be a part of whoever winning the money" fixes her headband when she say money

Dane: "I think this is my first time to have ever been in this confessional, and I could see why people would pour their secret and love life inside of here" he joked "I'm hoping that Ian brings it home for the guys and that Blair gets what she deserves"

Dane said clearly not over Blair did

Bianca: "I'm seriously hoping that Blair doesn't win that money" Bianca said "I seriously can't believe that Rileys actually going out with her, I feel bad for him" She looked sad at the camera " Alex still hasn't talked to me after the whole fight thing, and I seriously miss him"

Alex: "I'm shocked that we're actually back" Alex said with an impressed look on his face "It brings back memories being back on this island, some that I'd like to forget and others that I will never forget"

Bambi: "I'm so happy, that I'm back on Total Drama Island" remarked the Extremist "I'm ready to see what's going to happen in this challenge, because I'm not going to help any of these guys win this challenge"

Eddie: "I have a feeling this challenge going to be wild" Eddie said "I feel that these guys better get ready, with Chris's wo;d imagination and now us being included in the challenge... it's going to be wild"

Jason: "I _just_ got eliminated and was getting a message from Samantha, one of the cute masseuse and then I heard that we all have to come back to the island" Jason huffed "I was really looking forward for that massage"

Hyacinth: "So I'm back at this damn island" looks around the dingy, spider wed ridden outhouse "But I'm really going

to miss this island, I've found a great boyfriend who I love, friends that I just know I'll keep talking to even when we leave this island and Blair" she laughed

Walter: "I totally hate this island" Walter just said, as he rolled his eyes "Everyone here just sucks, I had to be here with mentally insane, sexually overloaded, slackers, criminals, and self adsorbed girls" he said as he counted off his fingers "And what I don't understand is that, _I_ was eliminated first"

Annaleigh: "I'm so excited, I'm back for the finale" Annaleigh said, her blue eyes twinkling "You guys won't believe how amazing Playa Des Loser is, I swear it's heaven" she said quipped "If I would have known, I would have probably gotten eliminated first" she said his a flip of her perfect hair "But I can't imagine who'd win, all of them are really really strong and smart I'm really glad that I'm not in the final three"

Meaghan: "You guys probably think that I'm really angry, I got voted off after being back stabbed by someone who I thought was going to take me to at least the top ten, then I lost the guy that I really like to a former drug addict, but am I angry nope" Meaghan said calmly as she looked up at the sky "I hope that was enough Karma for you, all the mean things I ever said I hope you took it out on mean while I was here"

Mark: "Dude" Mark said excitingly sitting down, looking around like he'd just been surrounded by hot girls in barely there bikinis "I can't believe that I'm back to Total Drama Island, I've had so many memories of this island I just can't believe that we're almost done and Man, Ian you really messed up" he said shaking his head as he took his cap off like he was mourning something "Haven't you ever heard of Bros before Hoes"

Serena: "Okay, so I'm back on the island and it's bringing back so many memories" the beautiful blonde reminisced "The fights, the boys, the girls, the great moments, those just don't go away and I'm glad that I'm back to see someone win that million dollars" she said with a mega smile that probably made most of the guys watching this collapse

Maddie: "I'm amazed that finally, tomorrow we'll finally be back on our ways home and I'm just excited to think of what lifes going to be like after this is all over" The faux hawked handsome guy said to the camera "though I still can't believe that Bianca hadn't told Serena, that she'd been hooking up with Alex" he said shaking his head "I'm just glad that I'm with a great man, that seriously loves me"

P.J.: "Can you guys imagine that finally, the final challenge is here" the olived skin gorgeous guy said with a smile " I'm just excited that we have a position in the finale, cause C'mon who doesn't want another go before we leave" he said nodding "It's almost sad that we're almost feeling this island, I'm really going to miss it"

Todd: Todd looked pissed off "I seriously can't believe Tory, I know that she's needed someone, but Ian again" he looked furious "I'm tired off this game that she wanted to play seriously, I'm done she needs to pick how does she want to leave the island with"

Riley & Blair: Blair could be seen sitting on Riley's lap, making out furiously with him. She bit his lip as she started to undo his shirt, and he pulled down her bra strap. He started kissing her neck, working his way down. He started undoing her bra until they heard a loud knock. Riley pushed Blair off of him, making her drop the camera on the way done "Riley what the hell?"

"I'm sorry Blair" he said as she looked into the camera "I really hope they cut this out"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They walked down to the beginning of the woods, where they were ready to fight to win that one million cash prize.

Chris had made them change into tank tops and shorts, pink for the girls and blue for Ian. They looked around to found no on sitting around, on the bleachers.

"What's going on?!" asked Ian as he rearranged his blue headband "Where's the other guys?"

"Don't worry about them, because they're busy right now" Chris said with a certain smirk that didn't ease the campers "Well enough about those losers, Right now you've got to say, what do each off you plan on doing with the money?"

"Why don't you start, Tory?"

The tomboy thought for a second and smiled "I think I'll use the money to create my gym franchise and then I'll probably give the rest to charity, or something"

"Oh god that so _boring_" Chris declared, looking over at Ian "What are you going to do with your money"

"I'll probably use it to help my mom and dad, finally finish fixing our home and then the rest will go to surfing"

"What is this, one's doing charity and another helping the rents" Chris slapped his forehead "You two are so boring but Blair please tell me that your going to do something fun with your money?"

"Oh Chris, you know me so well" Blair said with a smile as she tightened her ponytail "I'm going make the biggest shopping spree ever and then I think I'll host a fabulous party, Chris you'll get you invite"

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Chris said with a smile as Tory and Ian, could only roll their eyes annoyed.

"Now here's a map for each of you, and in this challenge at every stop you'll have to collect a flag and then move onto the next stop" Chris explained the challenge "I think that you'll find this challenge familiar, so of you go!"

They looked confused as they walked off into the woods, not sure what they were suppose to do.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is so stupid, I can't believe that we actually still have to do challenges"

"Blair, can you please stop complaining" Tory spoke to the brunette calmly as she was completely fed up with her complains "We need to find the first station, so if you could please just work with us to find it"

Blair just looked at her, confused at the tone in her voice "Okay, I'll be quite then"

"Hey you guys, I actually think that we're close" Ian said looking at the map, which showed that they were on the left lane about to hit the x

"What do you think it is?" asked Blair as they started walking over toward the grassy area

"C'mon you guys,we're about to face the first challenge and who knows, we all have a good chance at winning that million so let's just go out there and try our best" Tory said trying to get Blair and Ian pumped for the first challenge

Blair smiled and Ian nodded, as they enter into the grass plain to find Walter standing there, looking quite bored.

"What are you doing here" Tory remarked meanly, as they both had history from his rude days on the island.

"Oh, calm down little miss Tomboy" Walter quipped "I'm here to make sure you guys finish this challenge"

"And what exactly is it?" Ian asked, annoyed already by Walter sarcastic tone

"Good question pretty boy, you've got to get the flag from the top of that tree" Walter commented as he point to a tall tree in the middle of the field.

"What kind of challenge is that, that's easy work" laughed Tory "Of course they would give that challenge to the laziest guy I've ever met"

"Oh I wouldn't be laughing, If I were you Tory" Walter said with a wicked smile on his lips

"Why is that?"

"Because of that" he said pointing over to the moving tree to the east, they started hearing large thumps and Blair immediately

knew what is was so she ran ahead of the group over to the tree.

"What is that things?" asked Ian as Tory and him followed Blair to the tree, as Ian stopped to see a huge T-Rex come out of the tree, as it roared loudly.

"I sure wouldn't want to be them right now" Walter remarked as the T-Rex started chasing Ian and Tory.

Blair started climbing the tree, but it wasn't easy being that she'd never climbed a tree in her life and she'd just painted her nails her favorite color. She looked behind her to see Ian and Tory running away from the huge dinosaur, Blair couldn't help but laugh because it was funny, to see them running around like headless chickens.

"Where the **HELL** did Chris yet a T-Rex from?!" asked Ian said he barely missed a huge foot from the reptile.

Tory grabbed his hand as they ran over to the tree, and Ian helped her up and pulled himself up into the tree.

"C'mon!" yelled Tory as the T-Rex started charging for the tree.

Blair was reaching the top when the T-Rex bumped it's head into the tree, making her lose her footing keeping her dangling by her feet. She tried to pull herself up but the tree branch was too easy and it started breaking off.

"Help!!!" she yelled as she looked down scared, as she could see the drop.

She could hear the branch breaking more, as she could see the cracks. She started freaking out and then it broke. Fortunaly for her, she had two people that just could let her fall Tory and Ian.

"Oh my god!" Blair huffed "Thanks you!"

"You're welcome, but we've got to get these flags" Tory ordered as they could feel the T-Rex continue to bump into the tree.

Tory remembered Kimberly saying that she'd used something to get rid of the T-Rex during their first challenge. She looked around and grabbed a tree branch.

"Here boy" Tory whistled as the T-Rex stopped and stared at the tree branch happily. He kinda looked just like a boxer. "Go fetch!" Tory threw the stick, and it landed in the hands of Walter.

"What?! What is this?" asked Walter as he saw the dinosaur running his way "What the F..." yelled Walter as he started running away from the T-Rex, but forgetting to drop the stick leading the dinosaur into the woods.

"Good one, Tory" Ian said hugging his girlfriend as Blair cleared her throat as if reminding them that they had three orange flas to collect.

"I see them" Tory commented as she pointed up as the very top of the tree "But I don't think that there's exactly footing up there"

"Ian, get me on your shoulders" Blair order as the strong guy picked her into his shoulders. She reached up and moved all the branch out her way. She stretched out and grabbed the three flags, though she contemplated only getting her for a secong.

"I got them" Blair said with a smile on her face, as Tory actually hugged her, Taking both Ian and Blair by surprise

"Sorry, just got caught up in the moment"

"Okay" Blair said with a confused look on her face.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After getting off the tree and grabbing the next map, the final three were making there way to the next challenge through the woods, not believe the wild challenge that just happened.

"Wait, but where did Chris actually get a T-Rex from?!" asked Ian as Blair and Tory walked ahead

"Remember, we're on Thunder Island" Blair said "It's not impossible for there to be a T-Rex on this island"

"I just wonder what we're gonna have to do next" Tory said as she looked at the map which said they were close to the next challenge

Blair just kept walking, thinking to herself that she'd need to get away from these two. She would never win the money if she was stuck with them, so during the next challenge she'd ditch them.

They kept walking until they reached a table, and at the head of that table was Karma, sitting with a pair of sunglasses on looking like she was just relaxing.

"Hey you guys" she said getting up right away and smiling at them "Okay, so I was totally slacking off but you guys were taking so long to get here"

"Sorry Karma, you won't believe what we just went through" Ian said as Karma gave him a hug

"What that, Walter was being chased by a T-Rex?" Karma asked

"What? How did you know?" asked Tory

"I saw the idiot run pass here, with a T-Rex following him" she said "I would have told him to drop the stick, but I didn't feel like it"

"I know exactly what you mean"

"Well enough of the catching up, what exactly is the challenge?" Blair asked hastily as she was getting annoyed of all the catching up

"The challenge is something you know a lot of Blair" Karma said rolling her eyes "It's relationship, who was with who  
and when you've complete the totem pole, you'll get a flag and a map to the next challenge"

"That was a good one" laughed Tory as she patted Karma on the back, Blair just glared at her as she looked at the heads. \

She saw some like Hyacinth's and Alex, that she just wanted to chuck at a tree and others like Serena and Annaleigh, that she truly smiled at seeing their heads. Tory looked at the table, where it had a pole for every person and she had to remember relationships for everyone

"Okay, Abby who did you hook up with?" Tory asked herself as she scanned the table for Mark's head. She found his doofy faced wood craving and placed it on Abby's stick, next pole was Annaleigh who she knew was Alex's head that went on her pole.

Ian was having an easier time that Tory, but he could see that Karma was right. Blair was having an extremely easy time putting together all the poles, probably because she'd broken up almost most of those couples. Blair looked down at Bianca's and put down one of Alex's craving on her pole, a smirk on her face as she did it.

"I think I'm done" Blair said bitchly as Karma came over and saw the totem pole "Make sure you could read it right, I heard binge drinking messes up the brain"

"You know I've had enough of you" Karma said dropping the clipboard and storming towards Blair, before Ian had to hold her back while Blair just smiled smugly.

"She has them all right" Karma huffed as Ian let go off her, and Blair went and collected her flag and map.

They all just looked back and saw her walk away, as Ian and Tory worked to finish their challenge.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**Blair's in the lead?!**

Blair: "I can't believe Karma" Blair said with an eye roll "I thought she would have been in rehab or something, but apperantly Chris needed for rating for something" she said checking out her nails "But I can't believe I actually got away with putting Alex on Bianca's pole, I just feel bad that my best friend Serena, still hasn't found out about this"

Ian: "What, How?" he asked confused "Okay how did Blair out of everyone get in the lead?"

Tory: "I can't believe her, she obviously did something, because she just couldn't finish that totem pole that easily" Tory said confused "Or maybe she really did know who everyone dated, knowing what an bitch she was"

Karma: "I hate Blair" Karma commented with a shake of her fist "I hate that she thinks that she's better than everyone and that she thinks it's okay to say thing like, I might have done that before but it doesn't mean that I'm just some binge drinking, drug using party girl"

Walter: Walter was covered in leaves and dirt "How did Chris McLean get a T-Rex on this island?" Walter asked confused "Especially one with the mentally of a Rottweiler"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ian finished this totem pole and looked back to see Tory still struggling with her totem pole.

"You need help?" Ian asked as Tory looked like she was about to quit. She smiled and looked at him, happy that he had left her when he finished his totem pole.

"Karma, is there something against me helping Tory?" Ian asked as Karma checked the rule book that Chris had handed the,.

"You don't have to do this Ian" Tory told him so he could keep going "It's a million dollars"

"I don't care it's one billion, I won't leave you here alone" Ian said staring into her brown eyes "I'm not going to leave you, I promised"

"It doesn't say anything" Karma commented interrupting their sweet moment, and with that Ian helped Tory finish her totem pole as Karma gave them each a flag and a map to the next challenge

"Good luck you guys" Karma said hugging Tory and Ian as they walked into the woods

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blair walked through the jungle of Thunder Island, regretting that she'd left the other two as she walked through the humid muddy jungle. She kept bumping into palm branches and kept feeling like something was biting her on the neck..

"Why can't they just give me the damn money and send everyone packing?" she asked herself as she felt something crawling up her leg. "What is that?!" she asked herself as she looked down to see a hair, eight legged tarantula on her leg!

"AHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she kicked the hairy spider off of her and ran off, in the jungle until actually running into Dane!

"What are you doing here?!" she asked angrily as she picked herself up and dusted off her pink short shorts.

"Sorry princess, but I'm in charge of the next challenge" Dane said with a wicked smile on his lips

"Oh don't give me that smile" Blair said rudely as Dane just nodded "So what, I framed you for stealing Hyacinth's necklace, but it wasn't like you were going to stay on the island, any longer"

"I'm not sure about that, but I think you'll get back you deserve in this challenge" Dane said laughing and Blair looked at him annoyed, that he was laughing at her distress

"Well what's the next challenge?"

"Oh, it's pretty nasty" Dane said "Something I don't think that you'll want to ruin your perfectly manicured nails over"

"Really, test me idiot"

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you" he said with a causal shrug "You've got to make you way across this field"

"That's why you were laughing" Blair remarked, not find the humor in this "You're such an idiot, Chanel and you were made for each other"

Blair kept making her away through the field, but something wasn't feeling right. She looked back at Dane, who had the same smile on his face. "Okay, what's so funny?"

"You'll see"

"Wha-!" Blair was asking when she saw cannons come out from the ground. She heard the shaking and her eyes flew wide as she saw the cannon throw a mess of rotten looking food, and it was coming in her direction. She tried to dodge it but it all flew on top of her!

"Oh my GOD!" she screamed as she made her way out of the pile of rotten food that had just fallen on her. She looked at her body and started to feel disgusted, she bend over and started throwing up!

"Dude, that's sick!" Dane laughed, holding his sides as he laughed so hard "Man, that's was gross!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tory and Ian, were making their way to the next challenge not knowing if Blair had already finished that challenge.

"I can't believe that she's ahead, do yo know who sad it would be for Blair to win that money" yelled Tory as she pulled Ian through the jungle.

"I know, but that just says we can't underestimate her" Ian said catching up to Tory "She's actually a really great competitor"

They kept running until they made their way into a grassy plain, where they could see Blair trying to make her way across, while cannon were shooting rotten food at her. It was really funny, as Dane was showing them by laughing so hard he was holding is sides.

"Dane, what's the challenge?" Tory asked him quickly, as he rolled on the ground

"You gotta make your way across the field, through the cannons too" Dane laughed "Do you see her, she looks hilarious"

Tory looked over at the field where Blair was being ambushed by rotten food, and she couldn't help but smile.

"What did he say was the challenge?"

"Apparently we have to make our way across the field and grab the flags at the end" Tory said as she looked at the field

"Well, who exactly are we going to get over there look at Blair" Ian said pointing at the brunette that was being

pummeled by rotten fruits

"Well let's just try our best" Tory said grabbing his hand as they started running into the field. Automatically thecannons started aiming at them. Rotten bananas, spoiled milk, and maggot meat flew in the air as Tory continued to pull Ian. Blair looked behind her to see that Tory and Ian had reached up to her. She wiped off the remains of the last pummeling and ran like a wild woman across the field. Tory noticed this and started running faster, accidentally dropping Ian in the process. Ian got up to find a cannon aimed right in his face.

"Oh shit!" he yelled before behind flung to the other side of field, as Tory looked back sadly. She ran back to avoid a couple of the cannons, as she knelled next to Ian who was clearing his face.

"I'm sorry for leaving" Tory said with a smile as Ian smiled

"It's okay, let's just run because look" Ian said as they looked behind to see a cannon aimed right for them!

Ian grabbed Tory's hand, as they started running away from the cannon, while Blair grabbed her flag and was making her way down the field. She kept running, because she was tired of being hit with rotten eggs and pancakes that Chef probably made abd was planning on feeding them. Tory and Ian, both grabbed their flags and started making their way down the field following closely after Blair.

"That was seriously hilarious" Dane said wiping the tear of the side of his eye

"I hope you found it funny" Blair quipped with her hand on her hip "Now can you give me the damn map, so I can keep going"

"Here it is" Dane commented, reaching out to give her map but carefully so he didn't have to touch her "I hope you the best of luck"

Blair just walked off, giving him the finger as he kept laughing. Ian and Tory reached the table, completely dirty and out of breath.

"Damn, you guys look bad" Dane commented, looking at Ian's face full of rotten pieces of food and Tory's knees scratched up, hair all messed up.

"Dane, I think we could see that" Ian said quite annoyed that he'd gotten rotten food thrown in his face "So where's the flag"

"Right here, and dude I'm pretty glad I was eliminated third because this relay race is crazy" Dane remarked as they started walking away, back into the woods to the next challenge that would probably test them even further than this one.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blair, practically dragged her way through the woods until she made way through the next challenge. She found Cam, sitting back relaxing until Blair tapped on the table.

"What? What happened?" he asked looking around goofy as Blair couldn't believe the idiots that had been in this season.

"Cam, honey I'm here to get the flag and never have to see your stupid face ever again" Blair rudely remarked as Cam looked confused as Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well, the challenge they told me was that you have to play Tug-A-War against the bear" Cam calmly said as Blair around to see the bear calmly eating some marshmallows and she turned back around.

"How can I possibly win Tug-A-War against that _thing_" Blair asked as Cam just shrugged

"I never said that you had to win, I just said you've got play" Cam said sitting back down, and putting his feet on the desk.

Blair walked over to the rope and looked down at the pit, which was muddy, and was bubbly for some reason.

She picked it up and positioned herself, ready to go against the huge bear. Cam looked over to see that Blair had the rope in her hand and blew his blow horn loudly, as the bear awoke from some happy-marshmallow state to become extremely volatile , grabbing the rope, and pulling.

"What the hell?" asked Blair trying to hold her ground but the bear was proving to much for her, as he gave a quick pull and dropped her into the mud. She bobbed in the mud angrily, as she saw Ian and Tory walk into the area and they immediately started laughing.

"What so damn funny?" she asked as she climbed out the pit, and into Ian and Tory's faces. She looked like a creature for the deep and they couldn't stop laughing.

"Well let's see you trying" Blair said pointing her finger at Tory, accidentally hitting her in the face with mud. Blair just smirked as Ian grabbed Tory's shoulders, as he took her toward the rope.

"So you want to go first or should I?" asked Ian as Tory wiped the mud off her nose, looking pretty furious

"No, I want to do this"  
Ian looked at her cautiously, and walked away towards Cam, who was helping Blair wash the mud off herself.

Tory looked at the bear angrily, thinking of Blair and her annoying mannerisms. She thought of all the times Blair has said something rude or mean. The times Blair had back stabbed her and especially when Blair had dumped the corn syrup on her during the moment that was suppose to be hers. Tory picked up the rope and put her feet down on the ground. Cam looked over

"Are you sure, you want to do this Tor?" he asked holding up the blow horn, waiting for her heads up

"Yeah Cam, blow it!" she yelled as he blew the horn.

The usually calm bear, reacted the same as he'd done with Blair. He pulled on the rope but Tory was proving to be more of a challenge than Blair had been. Tory kept pulling on the rope as the bear tugged, trying to get his over with so that he could get back to his marshmallows.

"Yeah, Tory" Ian cheered her on as they could see the rope tipping in Tory's favor. Could it be that it'd be Tory to drop the bear into the mud pit. The bear was shocked that it was moving closer and closer to the edge.

"Woo Tory's the man" Cam cheered as Blair rolled her eyes, as she sat on the table.

She noticed that Cam and Ian, were completely oblivious that she was sitting there alone next to the flags and the map to the next challenge. Blair smiled deviously as she reached down and grabbed a flag and the map, she couldn't believe how easy it was and she walked away into the woods, cheating her way to the next challenge.

Meanwhile, the bear was extremely close to the pit and Tory just kept pulling, not losing her focus despite the two guys screaming her name.

"This is for being such a snob" Tory hissed as she tugged, pulling the Bear closer. The bear started pulling backwards but he was still being dragged

"This is for being such a backstabber" she said giving a hard tug that brought the bear to the very edge

"And this is for being a such a bitch!" said remarked giving a small tug at the rope, sending the huge bear flying into the mud pit.

"Yeah!" cheered on the other guys as they hugged Tory, who looked on happily as the bear bobbed in the mud. \

"I guess since, the bear in the mud Ian you'll get a flag too" Cam remarked as he turned around and noticed that Blair wasn't sitting around

"Um, where Blair?" he asked confused as he looked around

"What?"

"You know, really pretty super snobby, brown hair" Cam commented until Tory stopped him

"That little cheat, she took the map and the flag and moved on to the next challenge" commented kicking the ground

"I'm so sorry, you guys" Cam said scratching his head, as he gave them their respected flags and the map "I hope you catch up to her" As he said that, the bear climbed out of the mud pit and started eating it's marshmallows again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The leftover mud was drying up on Blair's skin as she made her way through the jungle to the next challenge. She couldn't believe that she'd just cheated her way pass that challenge and must have had like a ten minute lead against those losers.

She was closer to winning that million dollars, if she just kept doing what she was doing right now. She kept walking until she noticed, a familiar muscular shaggy brown haired guy, standing in a tight Grey t-shirt. She stopped in her tracks not believing that it was actually him.

"Liam?!" she asked as the guy turned around to see those familiar crystal blue eyes, that smile that would light up a room, and that body that made her melt every time she saw him.

"Blair" he said as he hugged her tightly "What, I didn't expect you to be here already"

"What that suppose to mean?" she asked punching his in his muscular chest, that she could help but rest her hand on

Blair looked into his eyes and couldn't help but start feeling that she'd done when she first met him.

"Well, I have really miss those eyes of yours" he said looking into Blair brown eyes before giving her a kiss. It took Blair by surprise but it wasn't like she didn't want it. She kept kissing him until she parted her lips from his.

"Liam, I can't do this" she whispered as he put up her face with his hands, putting his fingers to her mouth.

"So it's true?" he asked, looking into those eyes that he loved so much "You've been hooking up with Riley"

"Liam, I'm so sorry" Blair pleaded as Liam started walking away from her. She knew that this would come one day, but she didn't expect It to be during the challenge that could honestly change her life.

"Did you ever once stop and think about me Blair?" he asked

"Liam, I'm so sorry" she repeated holding his face in her small hands "I don't know, what to do I missed you but the Riley came around and he actually filled that void that you left"

"Blair I was fired, Chris sent me to Playa" Liam yelled "I found out at Playa that the girl that I liked, was hooking up to another guy"

"Liam, I don't know what I can do anymore" Blair said not looking at him "Can you please tell me what the challenge is so that I can keep going"

"It's catching the flag from the logs, floating right about now" Liam explained as Blair saw a log wash by the river with an orange flag on it "Good luck Blair" he said as he looked up to see her again. She turned around and smiled weakly, as she started running away toward the logs.

She chased the logs, but couldn't think of a way to get the flag. She could see that there was a water fall coming up ahead.

She looked around to see what she could do and saw a tree branch that extended out towards the river.

Blair ran over to the tree and started climbing it "I'm so going to get an Elizabeth Arden touch up once I leave this island" she said to herself as she noticed her split ends, before wrapping her hair in a bun. She sat on the branch, and waited for log to come. When it was about two feet away, she flipped over and waited for the long to come. Blair could feel the water hit her on the face, and she reached down to grab the log. It was above her when she reached down to grab it. She reached a little to much as she dropped into the water.

"Oh my god!" she yelled as she held onto the log and grabbed her flag. She could see the waterfall coming up quickly

She tried to swim to shore up, the current was too strong against her slender body.

"Oh shit!"she yelled before falling over the waterfall

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ian and Tory finally made it to the next challenge, with no Blair in sight.

"Damn, she's not here!" Tory said kicking the ground, as Ian just shook his head in disappointment

"You just missed her" Liam commented to Tory's disappointment.

Tory looked at Liam, shocked that he was actually in charge of this challenge. She'd expect it to be Riley, holding down this challenge but it was nice to see her old friend again. The last time she'd see him, he was being taken to Playa Des Loser because Hillary had told Chris about Liam hooking up with Blair.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" Tory asked hugging her friend tightly as he smiled at her, and fist bumped Ian.

"Well Riley's in charge of the other challenge, so Chris put me in charge of this one" Liam explained as he smiled at Tory.

"What's wrong, because the Liam I know would be really happy right now" Tory said as Liam shook his head.

"So tell me what's the challenge?" Tory asked him, as she looked at his sadden blue eyes.

"You've got to catch those two logs, and grab your flags" Liam explained as Tory saw two logs with orange flags tied down to them, float down the river.

"It was nice seeing you again Liam" Tory said hugging Liam before she'd run off after her flag. Ian followed after her, but instead of chasing after her, he'd decided to dive into the water and grab his flag like that. Tory ran down the river side and noticed the exact branch that Blair had. She started climbing up the tree and crawling over the branch. She noticed Ian swimming after his log and actually grabbing it.

"Ian, are you okay?" Tory yelled out to the hunky teen, as he held onto his log.

"Yeah, don't worry about me" Ian yelled as he started trying to swim back to shore the current wasn't letting him "Tor, I think we have a problem"

"Don't worry Ian, I'll get you" Tory said said she'd flipped over. She reached put towards the water but she could reach it so she let go a bit more until she was only dangling from her feet. She reached down to grab Ian, as she started coming down\ stream.

"I got you Ian" Tory said grabbing onto Ian's hand, but the current was too strong against her feet so she dropped into the water.

She grabbed onto the other log as she grabbed her flag.

"Tory, I think we have a problem" Ian gasped as she looked over to what Ian was seeing.

Tory saw a huge drop, knowing that it was the waterfall that was coming up. Tory started trying to swim towards shore but she couldn't. It was coming up quickly as she started grabbing on tightly to the log.

"Not again!" Ian yelled as they both fell over the ledge, blacking out on impact with the lake.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ian woke up to someone slapping him on the side of the face. He opened his eyes and saw Blair pushing him off of her.

"Ian, are you awake already?" Blair asked, seeing his eyes open calmed down "Finally, it's good to know you survived"

"What? Where's Tory?" Ian asked looking around frantically for Tory, as Blair held his face still

"You idiot, she's right over there" Blair said pointing at the blonde, sprawled on the beach. She looked beautiful as she laid peaceful on the grass.

"Why didn't you wake her up?" he asked getting to his feet and walking over to Tory, as Blair followed

"I don't know, maybe you should wake her up not me" Blair remarked with a hand on her hip as she looked around for the next challenge.

"Tory" he said lifting her head onto his knees "C'mon Tory, wake up"

Tory woke up, coughing out all the water that had gotten into her lungs when they hit the water

"Okay, I don't ever want to do that again" Tory said as Ian hugged her tightly, happy that she was okay.

"Alright, Alright" Blair repeated herself already annoyed with having to be with the lovely dovey couple again "Where do you think the next challenge is?"

"It's right here Blair" they heard the voice of a certain girl, that they all knew well. It was Abby!

She was standing with her hands on her hips, without her glasses obviously wearing contact lenses. She looked gorgeous shocking Blair, who just thought of her as some weird nerd.

"Is that really you Abby?" Blair asked shocked "You really fixed up, over at Playa Des Losers"

"Thanks to you" Abby remarked "You know being dumped from a clique, and then being cheated on by your boyfriend can really changes a girl"

"Abby, I can't believe it's you" Tory said standing up and hugging one of her best friends on the island

"Tory! I've missed you much, Playa Des Loser wasn't the island"Abby said looking at her friend "Now I have to takeyou guys to the next challenge"

"What is it?" asked Ian as he followed Abby and Tory through the jungle to a clearing where stood a rickety old plane, painted yellow but now looked rusty and unsafe. Abby stood in front of it and showed it off.

"This is the next challenge, you guys will be sky diving off this plane" Abby explained as Blair shook her head.

"And who's going to fly this plane, cause I don't think you're qualified" Blair quipped as Abby smiled

"No it's not me flying, but a good friend of you guys" Abby said as Chef wiped the dust of the front of the plane, and waved at the final three competitors.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Confessional**

**I don't see this ending well! **

Cam: "I can't believe that Blair tricked me like that" Cam said shaking his head "Now I've hear of being ambitious but that girl just wants to win that million dollars!" he said "But did you see Tory take on that bear, I swear I would be scared to get in a fight with that girl"

Dane: "Did you see her?" he was still laughing, thinking about Blair heaving "She totally deserved that, I've never met a girl as evil as Blair, but I guess what comes around, goes around"

Liam: "I can't believe her, after everything" Liam commented on what happened "I hope that she's happy with Riley, because I want nothing to do with Blair"

Abby: "That felt so good, I came like a mega bitch but Blair totally deserves it" Abby laughed "C'mon she seriously made Chanel, Meaghan and Annleigh stop talking to me because I didn't meet her clique qualifications but you know what who needs her"

Blair: "Why do I feel that everyone just came to this camera and talked bad about me"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The final three were sitting back, holding on as Chef lifted the plan off the ground.

"Now, you maggots I'll tell you guys when to jump" Chef barked from his seat as Abby stood up like a flight attendant.

"Now you guys, will jump from the side door and try to capture the flag on your way down" she said as she pointed to the side door, as it shook weakly.

"It's time maggots" Chef yelled "and remember we're not liable for injury you get during this challenge"

"Good luck you guys" Abby commented as she opened the door and strapped herself down.

"It's now or never" Tory yelled as she ran out of the plane followed by Ian.

"You guys are insane, I'm not throwing myself off a plane!" Blair protested until Abby unstrapped Blair's seat belt and Blair flew out of the plane.

"Oh my god!" Blair yelled as she saw herself pummeling down towards the island.

She could see Ian and Tory diving straight down after their flags but she just kept falling. She looked for the release bars, and pulled for them, as her parachute let go and she floated down to land easy.

Ian noticed that Blair had let her parachute go and noticed that the ground was coming up soon, so he let his parachute go off as well. Tory had her flag in the reach of her hand but the land was soon approaching so she'd pulled her parachute.

Tory looked up and noticed that they were flags tied to the top of the parachutes.

"Hey you guys, there's flags on the top of your parachutes" she yelled to the other two as they both looked up and grabbed her flags.

They got to the ground and got out of their parachutes, Blair kissing the sand as Tory and Ian looked for the next challenge

Ian looked around to see for clues to the next mini challenge, the he noticed that girl from the Pouncing Lions that Blair had back stabbed after the whole Tory incident at the prom.

"I think you guys are looking for me" Meaghan said with a smile and Blair looked like she'd seen a ghost "Hey Blair"

"Damn it, what is it with all the people that hate me being in charge of these challenge" Blair whined as Megahan laughed

"I can't say that's not what you deserve you evil bitch" Meaghan said "But Tory, I can tell you that you'll finally get your revenge on Blair over the corn syrup thing"

"What?" asked Tory as Meaghan showed them platforms with buckets hanging preciously overhead.

"Now in this challenge, you guys will stand above the buckets and let the "pig blood" fall on you guys" Meaghan explained the challenge "Now you'll search through the sticky stuff, to find your flags"

"I can't believe that I actually believed that you were a good part for my clique" Blair spat at her "You couldn't even keep Cam, what you lost him to that druggie Karma"

"I wouldn't be talking slut" Meaghan replied "Two guys, one right after the other one leaves pretty classy Blair"

Blair just stood above the bucket, thinking about what Meaghan had just said. She couldn't believe what she'd done, she truly loved Liam, what was she doing with Riley?!

"Here goes nothing" Meaghan said as she pulled the string dropping all three buckets at the same time.

Tory remembered how disgusting it, being covered it the sticky liquid. She got on her knees as she started searching through the liquid for her flag. She looked over at Ian, who looked so funny as the corn syrup gave him a mohawk like Cameron Diaz had in "Something About Mary"

Ian heard Tory start laughing, and he looked over at her. "What so funny?" he said as she pointed at his head

"You don't know how cute you look right now" she laughed

"What why do I look so cute?" Ian asked as he kissed Tory, she kissed him back and Blair couldn't help but think that she was in some bad porno or something.

"Your hair, you have got that Something about Mary mohawk going on"

"I found my flag" Blair remarked as she stood up from the sticky liquid as stepping over Ian and Tory.

"I hope that you lose Blair" Meaghan told her as she handed Blair, her map. Blair just looked at the blonde, with sympathy

"I'm sorry Meaghan" Blair whispered as she got her map, and Meaghan looked at her sadly.

"I hope you don't think that makes everything alright"

"I didn't think it would" Blair said as Tory and Ian both found their flags and walked over to Meaghan and she gave them both maps.

"Good luck you guys, and I'll be at the finish line to see who wins" Meaghan said with a wave as the final three walked into the woods as Blair thought about what she'd just done!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How much longer until the next challenge?"

"I don't know Blair, you know you could always go off on your own"

"Why would I do that if I'm already with you guys?"

Blair and Ian, were bickering to each other as Tory kept walking slowly behind them. She'd only imagine what it'd be like when she'd see Todd. She loved Todd, but she didn't want to give up what's going on with Ian.

"Hey, Tor we found the next challenge" Ian said snapping Tory out of her thoughts to see Kimberly smiling evilly at them.

"Remember me Tory" Kimberly said standing up from her chair "I think I'm going to get a kick out off seeing you get blasted by stinky, disgusting garbage water just like the challenge I got eliminated in"

"Kimberly, I had no part in that elimination" Tory explained to the red headed girl but she wouldn't listen

"Now you guys will have to make it across this field, and get your flags and avoid getting hit by the water cannons" Kimberly said sarcastically as she sat back, as if to see a show.

"I think the best way to do this is if we all go across at the same time, maybe we'll miss the cannons" Ian said formulating a game plan for them to get their flags.

"Okay, but I really don't want to get hit by that stinky water!" Blair yelled remembering when she got hit in the face by Hyacinth.

"Well let's do this thing" Tory said, punching her hand as if to emphasis it.

The three lined up, and Ian looked over at both girls. He gave them a nod and they ran across the field.

Almost immediately, two cannons popped up from the ground as started shooting the smelly liquid at them. Blair just ran as fast as she could, so she wouldn't get hit. Tory was obliviously the quickest, but didn't notice that a cannon was positioned her way.

"Tory, watch out!" yelled Ian, as he tackled her to the ground so that she would get hit.

She looked up at his eyes and laughed. Tory felt safe under his muscular body, and she wanted to stay right here.

"So you think you want to get off of me?" Tory asked as Ian laughed

"You know that if this wasn't a challenge or camera around, I would have totally had my way with you" Ian whispered into her ear as she laughed.

"Okay, so I don't know if you guys notice but there's garbage water flying all around us!" Blair screamed as Ian helped Tory up and they ran across the field. Tory started climbing the wall, being the faster out of Blair and Ian.

She reached up and almost tripped when a squirt of garbage almost hit her in the face. She reached up and grabbed the three flags and jumped down.

"What?!" Kimberly whined wishing that Tory would have gotten hit by the streams of garbage water

"Damn, you are annoying" Blair remarked as she'd gotten annoyed of Kimberly, and Tory smirked

"Well, here's your damn maps and I hope you, lose Tory" Kimberly quipped as Tory grabbed her map

"Why don't you just back off" Ian said as he put an arm around his girlfriend as Blair gave Kimberly the middle finger, Kimberly kicked the ground, like a five year old child setting off one of the cannons, which hit her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks Blair" Tory said to Blair who smiled, after going against Kimberly.

"It was nothing" Blair said in a pish-posh manner "No one is going to make your life a living hell unless it's me"

"Well that's about the nicest thing, you ever said to me Blair" Tory said with a smile

"Don't get use to it" Blair said walking ahead of Tory and Ian, giving them a moment to themselves

"You really kicked ass back there" Ian said hugging her tightly

"What you said back there" Tory said said referring to the field moment "I'm tried of tries, and having people mess it up for us

Ian, I want to lose my virginity to you"

"What? Are you serious" asked Ian, shocked that Tory would say something like that to him.

"Yeah, Ian I just feel safe around you, like nothing can go wrong"

"Oh my god!" yelled Blair as Ian and Tory ran towards her, Blair stood shocked as they noticed a familiar brunette, wearing a pair of Chanel sunglasses smiling at them.

"What Blair, I know you didn't think you wouldn't see me"

"It's not that, it's just that well I know you're going to try to screw me over" Blair whined as Chanel laughed

"You're so paranoid Blair, why would I do that?" Chanel asked "Because you screwed with my relationship just so that you can get higher in the game"

"You totally are going to screw me over" yelled Blair "I know you and those evil brown eyes"

"Okay, so what's the challenge Chanel?" Tory asked as Chanel smiled at her "God, you two make such a cute couple"

"Thanks Chanel, but what the challenge?" Ian asked the brunette as she thought, Tory just smiled at Ian as he always came to her rescue when she needed him.

"Oh, the challenge is you guys gotta jump on those mattress until the feather come out and hopefully your flag with it"

Chanel explained as they looked at the mattress in front of them.

"I think this will be pretty easy" Tory said climbing onto of the bed, jumping up and down until one of the mattress

exploded, throwing feathers all over the grass but not a flag in sight.

Blair and Ian, followed suit as they bounced onto of the mattress. Their mattress exploded but had the same results as Tory's.

"What the hell?!" Blair said as she jumped on one of the mattress but her feet got stuck.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys, some of the mattress aren't exactly mattress" Chanel quipped with a smirk

"You little sneak, I knew that you'd sink low, but not this" Blair said as Chanel shrugged

Tory kept bouncing on mattresses, getting the same result every time. She was getting annoyed bouncing on these matress

until she noticed that Ian managed to get himself stuck as well.

"Well that's just great" he said as he tried to get his feet out of the sticky stuff.

"What is that?!" Tory asked Chanel, as she tried to pull Ian out.

"It's marshmallow fluff" Chanel said

"Well I'll just eat it" Ian said bending down and munching down on the sugar substance.

Blair immediately did the same but she felt disgusted since, she didn't usually didn't eat so many calories.

Tory jumped on another mattress to find that the three flags fell out of it.

"I got them" Tory yelled as Ian and Blair had managed to get themselves out of the sticky fluff.

"Guess I'll have to give you your maps" Chanel said handing them each a map.

"I hope you got your revenge" Blair quipped as she snatched her map out of Chanel dainty hands

"Oh I think I did, thanks Blair" Chanel said as she waved at Blair.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blair walked ahead, while Tory helped Ian get marshmallow fluff out of his hair.

Blair moved a leave out of her way and noticed a familiar sandy blond, buff prankster waiting for the three of them

"Oh my god!" Blair gasped as she moved in her tracks, something that Tory noticed

"Blair, what's wrong?" asked Tory walking ahead, as she saw him. He turned around to face them and he looked pretty damn angry.

"Todd?!" Tory asked as Todd looked at them, Blair looked on shocked as Ian looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Yeah and unfortunately for you guys" Todd said with a smirk "I'm in charge on this challenge"

The camera pulled back to Chris, who was standing on the Dock Of Shame surrounded by the ex-campers that'd already done their challenge's.

"We're gonna take a short break before we come back to see who'll win Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive" the sadistic host spoke up "But to help you guys at home, here's a recap"

**Who?: Blair, Ian, and Tory**

**Where?: On Thunder Island**

**When?: Right after the commercial break**

**Why?: Because we have people that invest on this show and want to show there commercials**

**What?: A wild relay race that involves ex-campers and past challenges such as Maddie's wild birthday party, the zombie challenge and others that eliminated some of your favorite campers. **

**What's in it for them?: A One Million Dollar cash prize and the rights to call themselves the winner of Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive**

**What's In It for you guys at home?: The conculsion of an exciting season of breakup, makeups, catfights. Who'll leave with who? What'll happened once they leave? **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**DO NOT SKIP PLEASE, REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So I hope you guys loved this episode, I'm actually excited and I'm sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger but it's for the best because in the next episode, all the season long questions will end: Who will Tory end up with? Who'll win the million dollars? Who else will make an appearance in this episode? **

**Now I wanted to make a proposition for you guys :D **

**Which ever of you guys can tell me what the first nine challenge's were based of which moments of this season **

**I will tell you, the winner of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!! **

**Ex: The first challenge was based of the moment Kimberly drove the T-Rex away during the first challenge!**

**Now I have to say Thank to all of my Fan Fiction friends for helping me actually get through this **

**KTD123, AquaAce327, Clumsy in Action, Jamie I Am**

**I completely dedicate this chapter to each of you for being here with me throughout this amazing season **

**and I'm looking forward to the next which, I swear will top this one in every way possible. **

**So that's why I'm giving you guys the opinion to where you guys want the sequel to Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive to take place! **

**Option One: The film lot, where we'll have film themed challenge just like TDA! **

**And **

**Option Two: A top secret location, where it'll be like nothing EVER seen in Fan Fiction history (and yes I've checked) **

**So other random things**

**I've started a website for Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive**

http:// total-drama-island-totally-interact .wetpaint .com/

**I also hope that ALL my old reviewers return for these two last episode**

**Yeah, I'm looking at you guys, 4evacrazy, Barbie Gone Wild, CortneyxDuncan **

**I really wish you guys return :D**

**So that's it, and I hope you guys enjoyed part one of the two part finale and _finally_ (MY FAULT ON THAT ONE :D) witness who'll win Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive **


	34. The Finale Part II: And The Winner Is

**Okay, I'm seriously so excited and I seriously can't believe this is it! **

**After eleven months, Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive will end, but I swear you guys better check out the website because you'll discover fun things and trivia about the campers, challenges and more. If you haven't seen the link here it is again : **

**http:// total-drama-island-totally-interact. Wetpaint .com/**

**If you guys sign up to the site, you'll be able to change photo's write pages and do whatever you guys want. **

**Well below you'll read who's exactly the winner of this season, Also you'll read somethings that'll sneak peek you into next season which I promise will start soon. **

**Well enough of my babbling, now it's my pleasure to say, here's the finale of Total... Drama... Island... Totally... Interactive!!!**

* * *

**The Finale Part II: And The Winner Is....**

"I can't believe you Tory seriously"

"Why don't you leave her alone?"

"Why don't you but out"

"Can we all just get it over with so I can win my money?" Blair asked annoyed that Todd would rather argue with Tory and Ian, rather than give her the directions to the challenge ahead of them.

She could see a slicked wall, which she thought they'd have to climb just like when Ian and Annaleigh climbed the wall.

"I thought everything was good between us" Todd asked as Tory got in between the two well built guys "Apparently you just ran back into surfer boys arms"

"Todd, I'm sorry but what am I suppose to do?" asked Tory "I'm actually happy, and it's not like I wasn't happy with you but I'm really happy with Ian"

Todd looked at her confused and didn't understand who this girl was. The Tory he knew and loved wasn't a romantic and would rather hang out with the guys instead of making out. Hell, it took him to get wrestle with her, to make her kiss him. He could still remember that day like it was yesterday, damn he couldn't believe a girl as cool and sexy as Tory would kiss him. Especially after the bad impression, he gave her the very first day.

"Well, It wasn't enough to get the dumped the first time?" asked Todd pushing against Tory, Tory felt his well formed chest missing the times, she just rest her head on them and watch the stars.

"She needed someone and I was there" Ian said, as he hugged Tory from behind "Todd, I'm sorry but that the way it happened"

"Ahem" Blair cleared out her throat, clearly annoyed by the melodramatics in front of her. She still believed the days that she actually thought Todd was cute. It was like all the guys Blair thought were cute, fell in love with Tory which made her more annoying to Blair. It's not like she kissed Todd only for his help to bring down Tory, but she just rolled her eyes as the two guys argued.

"Todd, can you just tell me what to do in this challenge" Tory asked, looking into his confused green eyes. She hated doing this but it was for the better and hopefully Todd would respect her decision.

"You have to climb the stupid wall"

"Thank you" she said and he didn't respond. Blair actually felt bad to see the usually smiling and happy prankster like this. Sure there were moments where she wanted to kill him, but she didn't like seeing him like that. They strapped themselves to the harness and put on the helmets.

"You guys just have to reach the top and watch out for the traps and stuff" Todd commented as Tory started climbing the wall, reaching for the rock above her. She looked below her, watching Blair struggle and Ian right behind her.

"Stupid rock climbing" Blair complained as she pushed herself up but dropped when the rock was rigged with oil. "I just can't believe that this is what they're making us do"

"Blair, what about climbing instead of whining?" asked Todd as she gave him the finger. He smiled as he remembered that feisty attitude that Blair always had.

Tory reached up at a rock and an explosion happened right next to her, sending her flying into the air. He was stuck in the air as she kept swinging back and forth to reach the rock again.

Blair kept climbing as now that Tory was stuck, she could get ahead but she didn't count on the rusty nail that she gripped.

"Ow" she said checking her hand "Who plans this stuff anyways?"

Ian looked at her, and kept climbing though he reached out to get Tory. Tory reached out to grab his hand, but didn't reach. Ian saw that Blair was coming up behind them.

"C'mon Tor" he encouraged her as she reached out and grabbed his hand! She pulled herself onto the wall and they started climbing up. Blair pulled herself up to the top of the cliff and rolled onto the safe ground. Blair looked over and saw that Tory and Ian had made it on to the cliff side too.

Blair grabbed her map from the bucket and noticed that it pointed up towards the cliff, she rolled her eyes and looked back to Tory and Ian.

"So where are we suppose to go?" Ian asked looking over Blair's shoulder, to see the map.

Tory looked down the cliff side, and saw Todd looking up at her. Her eyes got watery and she just couldn't look at him, it hurt to much. Todd saw her turn around, breaking his heart more.

* * *

The final three made there way up a giant mountain side. It proved to be a steep hike as they were out of breathe and they were only half way up.

"I swear that once I win that million, I'll be getting a diamond massage" Blair hissed as she pushed herself up the mountain

"Maybe if you stop complaining" Tory quipped and Blair turned around angrily "We'll make it faster up the damn mountain"

"Can't you guys stop fighting?" asked Ian, annoyed that both girls decided to argue while they were treading up this huge mountain. "Lets just get up this thing and hopefully, theirs a vanity mirror full of makeup for you Blair"

"You're just saying that so I can move faster up this dumb hill" Blair said In between gasp of air

"Hey we're almost there" Tory said as she jogged ahead of her two competitors. She could see a familiar figure ahead. She had really curly shoulder length hair, and was wearing a really cool tribal top. She looked back and looked at Tory, with a icy blue eyes.

"I hope you guys didn't climb up that hill" Bianca said with a smile

"What?" asked Tory confused "Why wouldn't we have climb the hill"

"Because theirs escalators to bring you up here" Bianca said pointing at the perfect good working escalators. Tory just smiled and shook her head, annoyed that she'd just climbed that hill.

"Bianca!" Ian commented hugging the Latin girl tightly "You're in charge of this challenge?"

"Yup" she said with a huge smile "I couldn't believe it, either but here I am"

"Bianca" Blair hissed, with a flip of her hair. There was a lot of bad blood between the two girls and clearly they hadn't gotten over it.

"Blair" spat Bianca as she rolled her eyes. It was Blair fault that she'd gotten eliminated, only cause she'd been hooking up with Alex and Blair was going to tell Serena, about there hook up.

"Well, what the challenge?" Blair asked "Or should I tell a certain bad musician to tell me?"

"Blair, don't you think that that's a bit tired" Bianca said, annoyed by being near the queen bee "Well the challenge is just to jump over that edge"

"Really that's it?" asked Tory, quite surprised "We don't have to jump into piranha infested water or something?"

"Nope, it just say jump off the cliff" Bianca said showing them, the note that said those words exactly "I swear I'm _so_ happy I''m not in this race"

"I'm starting to feel like that myself" Ian whispered as they peered over the mountain. Though it was one of the easiest task they don't since starting this stupid challenge, it was still pretty wild.

"So you ready?" Tory asked Ian, snapping him out of his thoughts. She was smiling and holding out her hands toward him. He returned with his gorgeous, heart melting smile and grabbed her hand.

She looked ahead and turned to him and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he said confidently, nodding as if to prove his point "I'm always okay, when your next to me"

She breathed in and dashed over the edge with Ian in hand.

"AHHH!!!" They both screamed as they jumped over the mountain side into the ocean below.

"I hope that you don't think I'm going to jump" Blair said, crossing her arms

"I honestly don't care what you do" Bianca said as she noticed Blair looking over the ledge.

"What?" Blair asked turning around and seeing Bianca right in front of her. She could see the wild in her eyes and immediately felt trapped

"Move Bianca, I'm not going to jump"

"Oh I think you're going to jump" Bianca said walking closer to Blair as she moved closer as closer to edge

"Bianca" Blair said, putting a finger in front of her "I will never forgive you if you do this to me"

"Honestly, I could care less if you respect me" Bianca said with a huge smile, knowing the Blair was practically begging her to let her go.

"I just did my hair yesterday" Blair said, looking over shoulder it was such a huge drop.

"You know, I'll let you go" Bianca said turning around, and Blair let a breathe of relief "On the other hand, nope" Bianca quipped, pushing Blair over the ledge

"BITCH!" yelled Blair as she fell into the ocean below, as Bianca looked over the ledge

"That felt good"

* * *

Blair felt the salty watery in her eyes as it pushed her onto the sand. She tried getting up but the water would push her, as she crawled out. She saw Ian and Tory looking down at her, with smiles on their faces.

"What's so funny" she asked angrily, as she pulled herself up. She left through her hair, as she tried to take all the sand out.

"Did Bianca push you off?" Tory mocked her, as she laughed and Ian couldn't even resist giggling. Blair just push the both of them out of her way as she looked around at the beach shore.

"What's the next challenge" she said wringing out her hair as Tory looked around. Bianca hadn't given them a map so she didn't know where she'd have to go.

Ian sat next to Blair on the sand, watching the waves hit the shore.

"So we're just gonna wait here?" asked Blair as she shook her head, annoyed that her hair was wet and that she was stuck with nothing to do with these two losers.

"What's up dudes" they heard coming from behind them, they turned around to see a muscular blonde in front of them. He looked like he was in a hurry and they looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Mark?" Tory asked as she noticed his jittery behavior

"Have you been doing crack?" asked Blair, opening up his pupils and Mark shook his head.

"So what's wrong dude?" Ian asked as they heard yells from the jungle.

"What is that Mark?" Blair asked holding his face to her face.

"It's the cavemen!" yelled Mark as he started running ahead of the other guys. They looked behind them and saw ugly men, in one piece fur outfit running towards them with spears and clubs in hands.

"Run!" yelled Blair as she ran unexpectedly after than Tory and Ian.

Tory could feel the spears flying their way as Ian pulled her way from one the landed where she'd just been standing a minutes ago.

"Be careful" he said as they ran behind Mark and Blair, who was kicking back sand which was hitting them in the face.

Ian looked behind them and saw the cavemen chasing right behind them and he didn't see an end in sight.

"Mark!" he yelled running up towards the blonde "What are we going to do?!"

"Well there's a hole in a bit, we just have to lure them there" Mark gasped as they continued to run

until Mark stopped on the other side of a grassy patch.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Blair looking down at the hole. Tory was coming behind fast as Blair held her back from falling into the hole.

"Why are we stopping?" Tory asked, looking behind her "Did you guys forget that they're like a mob of cavemen after us?"

"Nope, Mark here just had the best plan ever" Blair said patting Mark's back as Tory looked on confused "And I would move over to this side if I was you"

"What?" asked Tory confused that they were calm, as she walked over to where they were standing.

"Just wait" Blair quipped with a smile as they looked at the mob of cavemen coming there way. Tory looked around, just in case whatever they'd plan didn't work. It's not like she wanted to become cavemen food, they could use Blair for that.

The cavemen just kept running for them, but were confused by the campers weren't running.

"Wat goin on?" asked one of the cavemen to another

"IDK" he said as they looked at the smug campers confused as they just looked down.

They were standing on a grassy area that just looked out of place in the middle of the sandy beach.

It started to shake and before they knew it, all the cavemen that had been following them fell into this huge hole.

"Okay" Tory said with a smile "That was pretty awesome"

Mark hugged her tightly "Now I can give you guys your flags" he said handing them each an orange flag "I'm glad that those cavemen aren't following anymore"

Ian read the map that Mark had just given him, holding him back as the girls started walking

"Mark, What's up?" asked Ian as Mark held his shoulder

"Dude, I know I'm clearly the last person that should get involved with this situation" Mark said with a weak smile "But do you really think Tory's worth this?"

"Mark, I truly love Tory" Ian continued looking forward to Tory, who was talking with Blair with a big smile on her face. She looked beautiful and he was happy that she was his.

"You know I'll be next to you dude" Mark said patting his friends back "But I don't know a lot of guys that would do that for you"

"I'm really glad to have a friend like you Mark" Ian said with smile as Mark gave him a brotherly hug

"Now go whoop some girl butt" Mark laughed "Us guys need to keep up the tradition" he said referring to Owens win in the first season.

"I hoping too" Ian said laughing as he started walking towards the girls, looking for the next challenge that would truly test them again

* * *

"I can _only_ imagine what that psychopath Chris McLean has planned for us" Blair said as Tory laughed

"Can you imagine, we'll probably have to face the crazy criminal that tried to kill Gwen" Tory said

"C'mon guys" Ian said interrupting their girl bonding time "Maybe we'll just have to eat something super gross"

"I don't think, I could honestly eat another gross thing" Blair said shaking her head, thinking about the gross smoothies they had to drink for the E is for Eating challenge.

"Okay so the map says that this is the next challenge stop" Tory said as Blair and Ian looked over her shoulder. The dirty off white piece of paper had a huge X where they were standing.

Blair looked around and heard leaves moving around her. She had a weird feeling like something was looking at her. Blair walked over to Ian and Tory, nodding over to the bushes.

"Okay I think something's following us" Blair said as Tory and Ian looked around them and they could see the leaves moving too.

"Whatever out there, I have mase!" Blair lied loudly as Tory and Ian put their hands to her mouth, but too late.

"What were you thinking?" Tory hissed at her as everything got awfully quite as Ian looked through the leaves and he swore he was a hanging arm.

"AHHH!!!" yelled something in a deadly voice, that scared all three of them

"Pssh" hissed something from up in a the tree. They looked up and saw Maddie, frantically signaling them to climb the tree. They looked over from where the AHHH! Came from.

They saw a zombie raise up straight from behind the tree.

"I thought they were all fake!" screamed Blair, as the zombie opened it's eyes showing off it's pitch black pupils.

"I would hurry up if I was you guys!" yelled Maddie as Ian pushed up Blair up into the tree. The zombie didn't exactly look like the ones they dealt with during the zombie challenge, this one looked pissed off and angry.

"Tory, C'mon" Ian commented as she stared at the zombie, she backed up towards the tree slowly

"Go into the tree Ian" Tory ordered, as she didn't break eye contact with the dead

"Are you sure?" asked Ian as he waited for her to say no

"Yeah go" she remarked as she heard Ian climb the tree and broke eye contact with the creature, as she quickly climbed the tree but she didn't count of the zombie grabbing her foot.

"Let go of her!" yelled Ian as he grabbed a tree branch and bashed the zombie on the top of the head, as it let go off her leg.

"Maddie?" asked Tory "What up with this?"

"Honestly, I don't even know" Maddie said thinking his camouflage headband, actually he was decked out in all camouflage and had two lines under his eyes "I was told that I would be in the woods and then I see some crazy ass zombies come after me"

" I'm loving these combat boots, you've got on" joked Blair as Maddie rolled his eyes

"Whatever" Maddie quipped as they looked down towards the zombie, who'd now gotten a few friends "How are we suppose to get rid of them?"

"I say lets kick some zombie ass" Tory said as she grabbed a branch from the tree

"I agree" Blair joined, shocking everyone "Last time, I remember I lost a Balencigia classic because of those stupid zombies"

Maddie nodded "Since I was stuck fighting with Jamie, when you fought the zombies I'll like to kick some dead butt"

They all looked at Ian, who looked down at the four zombies that below scratching at the tree trying to get up.

"I say lets get rid of this zombie problem" Ian said as they looked down. He looked over to see the rest of the gang, just to find them already fighting.

"Take that!" yelled Blair swinging her branch at a zombie, that weirdly resembled Heather "That's for my shoe!"

Tory had just tackled one zombie that looked like Gwen to the ground with her branch and Ian had just helped take down one zombie that looked exactly like Izzy and Maddie had just knocked out one that looked like Owen.

"I think they're all down" Maddie said as he caught his breath, fighting a huge zombie wasn't any easy feat

Blair sat down tired as she caught her breath, and noticed that Maddie wasn't giving them their flags.

"Maddie?" she asked "Where's our flags?"

"What flags Blair?" Maddie asked confused about what the brunette was talking about

"The orange flags Maddie" Tory said shaking the fashionable teen "The ones we need to move ahead"

"AHHH!" yelled a horrid voice and they looked back to see a Duncan zombie smiling smugly at them with three flags tied to his shorts.

"There hasn't been a time, I've hated that mohawked loser more than now" Blair hissed as she grabbed her branch. Blair went over to him and swung her branch wildly, missing the delinquent every time. He almost bite her before Ian tackles the zombie but it kicked him in the chest.

"Oh my god Ian!" yelled Tory, punching at the Duncan zombie until he grabbed her fist and flipped her over. She landed next to Ian, almost as if they were taking a picture together.

The zombie smiled at Maddie, who looked around for something to defend him against the Duncan zombie. It came running towards Maddie, and Maddie did the first thing he though of: he kicked the zombie Duncan in the face knocking it out.

"Hey wake up" Tory heard as she opened her eyes to find a smiling Maddie above her, with an orange flag in hand.

"What?" Tory asked rubbing her head, confused "How did you?"

"I don't know, I just kicked the zombie and tied them up" Maddie said pointing back where the zombies where tied up to the tree.

Tory went over to Ian, and shook him hardly as he opened up his blue eyes.

"Wooo my head is killing me right now" Ian said sitting up straight "And how did you get the flag?"

"I didn't, Maddie did" Tory explained as she helped Ian to his feet. They saw Blair looking at the zombies in disgust.

"They look so real" Blair said touching the zombies face, and feeling that something wasn't right. So she kept touching and felt plastic, taking off the mask revealing the real Duncan!

"I say, we back away slowly and swear that we never did this" Maddie commented and they all agreed as Tory grabbed the map and they walked away from the knocked out ex-campers.

* * *

"Now If I'm doing this right, the next person should be Alex" Tory announced, as they figured out the order these challenges were going. Blair could only roll her eyes, who great she'd have to hang out with the islands man-whore.

"I already know what we'll have to do for that loser" Blair said, in a mocking voice "Maybe we'll just have to mention all the girls he's given mano too"

"Blair!" Tory gasped shocked by what she'd said "If you don't remember he'd actually gone out with one of our best friends Serena"

"So that doesn't mean she hasn't done some stupid decision" Blair remarked, looking back at Serena's relationship with Alex.

"Well, I'm sure he's not going to be that happy to see you Blair" Ian said and Blair rolled her eyes and didn't even know why she was talking about Alex. Tory looked over at Ian, giving him a smile. Ian had that ability, that he was the only person to make Blair shut up. That was another reason why Tory loved that she was with Ian during this challenge.

"So how much longer til we get to the challenge?" she asked him as she put her hand in his. He squeezed it playfully, as they walked down the grassy plain.

"It only says we have a few" Ian said as he looked at the map. He looked up to see Tory, who gave him a quick kiss. She giggled her cute laugh, and looked into his deep blue eyes.

Blair looked at them, actually wishing that she'd have that. Okay she had Riley, but honestly what did they have alike?

Unfortunately for Blair, Alex stopped that train of thought.

"Hey you guys!" he said as Tory hugged him. He was wearing a chef outfit complete with hat, showing off only the front of his great hair. His five o' clock shadow made him actually look hot, if Blair didn't hate his personality so much.

"Dude, what up!" asked Ian as he gave Alex a brotherly hug. Alex was one of Ian's best friends because Alex had always been there for him, through everything with Tory and Todd. "You've got a crazy tan"

"It's Playa Des Losers" Alex said with a smile "It's almost sad that you guys never got there, well I'm glad that Blair wasn't there" saying the last part in a bare audible whisper

"I heard that!" quipped that very girl, as she walked towards him "It's nice to know that you made it here in one piece"

"Why wouldn't I Blair?" asked Alex, with his arms crossed

"Oh I don't know, so many people you hooked with on one little resort I would have sworn you'd have got at least a bit roughed up by now" Blair said with a devious smile

"I still don't get what Liam or Riley see in you" Alex countered "I bet it's pretty easy bouncing two guys though"

"Of course you would know" Blair said, referring to the night she'd caught Bianca and him making out behind the cabins.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Tory, trying to get away from whatever uncomfortable topic they were on.

"Well, you guys are going to cook" Alex said with a smile, showing off his outfit as to make the point.

"Alex, I don't know how to cook" Tory said as she looked down at the ingredients terrified.

"It's really easy" said Alex "Well I did grow up with a Chef for a mother, so that might make it easier for me"

"Whatever" Blair said, annoyed that Alex was talking "So what is it, that we're making?"

"Pizza" Alex said with a smile as he sat down on a stool letting the campers go to work.

* * *

**Confessional **

**That went better than we expected **

Bianca: "That was better than words can explain" the curly haired girl said, ever blue eyes gleaming "Just her face, like Bam! Bitch goes down, Bianca super bitch" she said with a laugh "Now, I still have that extremely awkward talk with Serena, about how I've been making out with her ex-boyfriend, I'm not excited for that"

Todd: "Honestly what's wrong with that girl?" asked Todd, his green eyes asking the camera " Okay I'm like completely confused, first she's completely in love with Ian, then comes onto me but now she's with Ian again" he shakes his head confused "I seriously don't understand girls, there are so confusing, sometimes I wish I had it like Maddie and P.J."

Mark: "Dude, finally I don't have to deal with those cavemen" he said wiping off sweat of his brow " I swear those guys have a lot more fight than you see on the Gecko commercials"

"And Tory dude, you seriously need to pick" he said "You know it's sad having two guys fighting, and that's something I have to say sorry to Alex about"

Maddie: "Did you see that kick" Maddie said with a huge smile "I don't condone violence, but C'mon that kick was awesome! I can't wait to see P.J." he looked at the camera "I'm so glad that I'm not stuck in the final three, these challenge are crazy I _so_ rather be at Playa Des Losers"

Blair: "Okay so they think they'll get away with doing that to me" Blair said with a evil look in her face "How dare that slut push me of a cliff, like seriously does she not remember that I'm still holding that she 's been sleeping with Alex ever since Serena was with him?" she said with a tilt of her head "I seriously don;t understand this island, does a gorgeous body, beautiful hair and social graces count of anything with these morons?"

Ian: "You know, I honestly feel bad for Todd" Ian confessed to the camper, looking at it with his crystal blue eyes "I would never want anyone to feel that way, I should know because I felt like that when he was dating Tory" he said with a smirk "I hope that after this day on this stupid island, Tory and me never have to worry about Todd or anything else"

Tory: "It crushed me to see Todd like that" Tory said with her eyes swelling with tears " Honestly I do love him, but I'm happy with Ian and I just don't want to lose what I have right now" she said as she held back the tears "I know that was a completely bitchy move I did, but I just need him to move on from me, hopefully find a cute girl one day" she said as she put her head down, shaking a bit as you could see a tear drop fall onto her lap

* * *

Ian looked down at the recipe and found it pretty easy. It asked for a small pizza, completely with cheese and pepperoni. He started kneading the dough into a small circle, as he looked over at Tory who was hard at work trying to knead her dough, but it kept breaking. He laughed at how cute she looked when she was frustrated.

"I refuse to do this" whined Blair as Alex plopped a chef hat on her head

"Now if you want to win that million dollars to buy yourself a bag" Alex said leaning against the counter "I would start cooking"

Blair stared at his cute smile in disgust, and couldn't ever start to think what Annaleigh, Bianca and Serena saw in him. Alex loved seeing Blair frustrated and him to have the upper hand. Blair pulled out on of the doughs and started kneading it, looking at him as if to see if he was satisfied. He just started laughing and walked over to Tory, to see how she was doing.

"Alex, I seriously don't know how you do it" Tory said as she finally the dough flat, she started to sauce the dough and they heard a loud splat! They looked over and saw that Blair's attempt at flipping the dough resulted in it, ending up in a tree.

"I think I'm done" Ian said as Alex, Blair and Tory looked at him shocked, as Ian pulled out a good looking pepperoni pizza. Alex walked over to the pizza, and pulled out a piece.

"Mmmmm" Alex hummed "How did you learn to cook like that?"

"I don't know, I guess It just came to me naturally" Ian laughed as Alex handed him an orange flag and a map. Tory looked at him, giving with a nod letting him know that she's okay. Tory started sprinkling cheese over the pizza and then pepperonis as Blair was _still_ struggling.

Tory stuck her pizza in the oven hoping that she'd made it pretty well, as Blair finally made her pizza shaped.

"I seriously hate this" Blair said as the sauce flew on her face "Why couldn't I just have gotten eliminated?"

"Maybe because you're a greedy person, that wanted to be in this position" Alex quipped in and Tory couldn't help but laugh

"Well at least I have a chance at the money" Blair said, grabbing the sauce with a devious smile on her face.

"Blair what are you going to do?" asked Alex as he walked away from the devious girl. Blair threw the sauce, throwing it all over Tory! Alex had ducked and it fell on Tory.

"Oops" Blair said with a smile, and Tory only wiped the zesty sauce of her eyes and grabbed a handful of cheese and chucked it at Blair.

Blair surprisingly laughed about it and Tory started busting out laughing. Alex just looked on in completely confusion. Tory and Blair both grabbed a pot of sauce and threw it at Alex! They started a major food fight, that the little wood land creature of Thunder Island looked on in amazement.

* * *

Ian had been walking for the longest, which was actually boring when you didn't have two hot girls to walk next to. He was walking through the bushes actually getting slapped liked a hundred time.

"Stupid Island" he muttered as he heard someone laughing, he though he was going crazy.

"Now the stupid island's laughing at me" he said as he looked around "Wait, islands can't laugh"

"No dude Ian" said a familiar voice as walked out of the woods onto a wooden dock where Hyacinth was sunbathing, in a two piece as she took off her sunglasses. She looked at him with her piercing green eyes. "I hope these challenges haven't drained you out?"

"Why Hyacinth?" he asked looking around for a clue to the next challenge. He couldn't help but notice Hyacinth toned abs but she looked at him.

"Hold up play boy" she said with a smile as she stood up from her lounging chair "You'll have to row yourself to Boney Island and back with your flag and the map to the next challenge" she recited from a paper, ripping it up half way

"Pretty much it says take your ass to Boney island, and come back in one piece" Hyacinth summarized it as she sat back down and put on her glasses. Ian just stood confused, walking over to the edge of the dock into a small boat.

"It was nice seeing you too, Hyacinth" joked Ian, as he looked back at the rebel

"You too now don't become fish food!" she yelled as Ian chuckled as he rowed towards Boney Island 2.0

* * *

"I can't believe you girls" Alex said trying to get up but he kept slipping on the pepperoni rolls

"It's your fault this even happened" Blair remarked as she tried to get the sauce out of her hair. Honestly she didn't even know why she bothered fixing her hair, if everything was falling in it today.

"Well, I don't think they're more ingredients" Tory said looking around, and Alex nodded.

"Oh and our pizza are burning" Blair said calmly as she checked her nails. Tory and Alex looked back to see the oven emitting black smoke. Alex ran towards them and turned them off, shaking his head.

"Looks like you guys, get to go head" Alex said as Tory smiled and Blair looked shocked "Your pizzas are burned and well there no more ingredients"

"Thank Alex" Tory remarked hugging him, as he handed her flag and map

"I hope you don't expect a thank you" Blair said, as he handed her her flag.

"I don't expect nothing" he said with a smile "I never did"

Blair looked at him and for a second actually felt bad looking into his blue eyes.

"Well I have to go" Blair said as she walked around him, and looking back to see Alex looking back at her.

* * *

"Now how far do you think Ian is?" asked Blair as Tory and her walked through the stiflingly heat and the countless mosquito to get to the next challenge.

"Ew, I think I have marinara sauce where one should never get marinara sauce" Tory whined and Blair thought about it for a second.

"Ew!" Blair remarked disgusted " I can't believe you just said that"

"Well it's the truth"

"Now can we please hurry up to this challenge, because seriously I feel like somethings licking me" Blair said as Tory looked behind her and saw a bunch of an animals licking at her legs.

"Blair, you're going to flip" Tory said nodding to her back. Blair looked behind her and saw a bunch of little animals eating the food from the food fight.

"AHHHH!!!" she screamed as she ran past Tory and looking for some kinda of water.

She noticed a dock and ran to it, she ran so fast that she didn't even notice Hyacinth sunbathing.

She flew off of it and bobbed in the water as Tory followed her and they both were in the water as all the pepperoni, cheese and other things flew off of them.

"What wrong with you too?" Hyacinth asked looking over the dock

"Hyacinth, what?" asked Tory as she started climbing the stairs, hugging the rebel tightly

"Well thank you for getting me completely wet" Hyacinth said sarcastically as Tory started laughing. They both looked over at Blair, who was climbing up the dock steps, looking completely helpless.

"Why are you hanging out with little Ms. Bitch?" asked Hyacinth quietly

"I'm stuck with her, but hopefully I can get away from her in this challenge" Tory whispered as Blair made her away over to them. They smiled falsely at her and Blair looked confused.

"What's got into you two?" asked Blair, as she looked at Hyacinth as if she was a bug. "How's Jason?"

"He's good, we had a _really_ good night last night" Hyacinth remarked as Blair looked disgusted

"Whatever Hyacinth, I'm not jealous of you and Jason's creepy sex life" Blair quipped and Hyacinth resisted the urge to punch her in the face.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Blair as she looked around, and saw nothing "Don't tell me, is it making you look decent?"

"Ha ha Blair" Hyacinth laughed "No it's getting your little prim ass to Boney Island and coming back, hopefully something eats you on the way there"  
Tory noticed the boats tied to the side of the dock, and noticed that there was a rope dangling in the water.

"Did Ian already come through here?" Tory asked and Hyacinth nodded "It's been like ten minutes since he's been here"

"It was nice seeing you again Hyacinth" Tory said hugging her close friend again and hoping into her boat. It had scratches on the side and she didn't even want to know what had been in this nasty boat before.

"Hey you can't leave me here, with this pierced freak!" Blair whined as she climbed into her boat, posh as Hyacinth stuck the middle finger out at her. Blair gasped as she wiped her head around and started rowing after Tory.

* * *

Ian was rowing and he couldn't help but be intimated by the big skeleton head cave entrance.

"You can do this" he encouraged himself "It's just a stupid cave, you can totally do this and win that million dollar"

He kept rowing through the leaves that dangled from the caves entrance. He saw a vast cavern with a small landing in the middle of the cave, surrounded by water.

"I have a really bad feeling about this" Ian said as he rowed to the island in the middle of the water. Everything was really quite, something that was really suspicious.

He hoped out of his boat and dragged in onto the sand, of the tiny island. It was more like a piece of land with a small rock that held three flags and maps. Ian was thinking why was it taking Tory and Blair so long.

He grabbed his flag and his map and started walking towards his boat. But noticed one small boat making it's way through the leaves, and coming towards the island. It had a blonde and a brunette working together. They both looked gross but absolutely gorgeous.

"Look it's Ian!" yelled the brunette as she ran towards Ian and hugged him tightly.

"Blair?" asked Ian as she held his arms down "I've only been away for a few minutes"

"Okay but you obviously have never had to row a boat with G.I. Monster here" Blair quipped as she walked towards the flags and grabbing the both of them. Tory walked over to Ian, and kissed him.

"Can you never leave me with her again?" Tory whispered in his ear, before giving him a cute peck on the cheek. Blair walked over and shoved the flag at Tory, and Tory rolled her eyes.

"Now if you two are done" Blair remarked, to the scene in front of her "Can we please leave, this cave gives me the creeps" she said walking over to one of the boats. Blair looked out at the water surrounding the island, thinking about how nice it'd be to get a message with Liam or Riley. Little did she notice that a skeleton was swimming around her.

"Blair what is that?!" asked Tory, noticing the skeleton. Blair looked back at her, she was pointing at the water and Blair looked down and saw a skeleton!

"AHHH!!!" yelled Blair "Get me out of here!"

Ian and Tory quickly jump into the same boat Blair was in, since the other of got crushed with a rock that was fell from the rumbling cave ceiling. Tory and Ian, started rowing since Blair was screaming her head of at the sight of the whole cave breaking around them.

"Watch out!" yelled Blair as she saw a rock about to hit the boat. Ian and Tory moved the boat narrowly avoiding the rock.

They were making it out the cave, when a rock hit Blair on the top of the head knocking her out.

"Blair!" yelled Tory, as she crawled to where Blair laid unconscious, Ian kept rowing the boat as Tory tried to wake Blair up again.

* * *

"What?" asked Blair, rubbing her head "Where Am I?"

She opened her eyes to see that Ian was carrying her, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Is this a dream?" she asked herself as she reached up to touch his stubble face.

"Tor, I think she's regaining consciousness" Ian announced as he looked down at Blair glazed eyes. "Do you think she could keep going?"

"I don't know" Tory said checking Blair out, as she nuzzled against Ian abs. She felt a tad bit jealous but remembered that Blair was messed up.

"Blair!" yelled a black haired guy, wearing a really snug graphic tee and cargo shorts.

He grabbed Blair, out of Ian's hand and set her on a table.

Blair opened her eyes again to see Riley smiling down at her. Se wanted Liam, to be with her right now but she'd settle for Riley.

"Riley, what happened?" she asked sitting up straight and hugging Riley tightly, something that Tory couldn't help but smile.

"Are you okay?" asked Riley still hugging her and he gave her a sweet kiss that she returned. If Ian and Tory could make out whenever they wanted she could have that too.

"So I'm guessing your okay?" Riley asked as he held her head in his hands, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Blair nodded as Riley smiled.

"Okay, so whats up you guys!" asked Riley, hugging both Tory and Ian tightly "Thanks for taking care of her. I know she isn't exact the easiest person"

"Oh I wouldn't say that" Tory lied, through a fake smile "But I still can't believe that you two seriously are _together_!"

"She really isn't that bad" Riley said with a smile as he pat Ian on the back.

"Well lets get this challenge started" Riley said as they looked out to the field of mud ahead of them.

"Hun" Blair said, putting an arm around Riley waist "What exactly is the challenge?"

"You're going to have to get your nails dirty" Riley quipped as Blair looked at him shocked.

"You guys are going to have to search through the mud to find your flags" Riley said and the three finalist looked disgusted. For some reason the mud was bubbling and it didn't look sanitary.

"Riley" Blair said giving Riley a deep kiss and giving him puppy dog eyes "I know you don't want to see me rolling around in mud. I know somewhere better to roll around"

Riley smiled and kissed her on the nose "As much as I would love that offer, I'm suppose to make you roll around in mud" Blair pouted and walked over to Tory and Ian.

"What could sneak your way through this one?" asked Tory with a smile. Blair just glared at her and flipped her hair.

"Well, just go at it!" yelled Riley and with that all three of the competitors threw themselves at the muddy plain. Some were on all fours, others were sliding around hoping to just find the flag. Tory was scooping out mud throwing it at whoever was in a five feet radius of her.

"Tory!" Blair yelled after Tory had hit her in the face, Tory laughed as she saw Blair wipe it off.

Ian kept sliding around, hoping to find the flag would just come out.

"You can do it, babe!" Riley cheered on as Blair started searching through the mud, actually giving it a hundred percent. Tory was shocked at how fast Blair was searching through the mud.

"I found it!" yelled Blair as she pulled out her flag, as Ian and Tory looked shocked.

"I would hug you right now Riley" Blair said looking down at her clothes "But I don't want to get you dirty"

"Since, when have I cared" Riley said pulling her into a long kiss.

"I can't believe her!" Tory whispered to her boyfriend, who just shrugged as he kept looking for

his flag. Tory saw Blair throw her a devious smile before running into the woods. All Tory could do is slam her fist against the mud.

* * *

Blair was walking in the woods alone, trying to read the map.

"Wait is it left or right?" she asked herself, flipping the map around. She kept walking and heard a loud slapt! She looked down and saw that she'd stepped on. It was a colorful bug.

"Ew!" she whined as she walked over to a tree and tried to scrape the bug off of her dirty white converse. She heard the screeching coming towards her. She looked down to see a army of bugs coming her way. All had the same design as the bug she'd just stepped on.

"You've got to be f-ing kinding me!" yelled Blair as the tiny bugs threw miniatures spears at her. She tried to run away but was tripped when she fall against a rope held by two bugs. A lot of them started climbing on Blair, and she started swatting away.

"What's wrong with this crazy island!" she yelled as she stood up and started running.

She was running so fast that she didn't notice her gorgeous blonde best friend in front of her.

They collided with such force that they both dropped to the grass. The blonde looked up confused, looking to what dropped her.

"Blair?!" Serena asked as she got up to her feet, stumbling a bit since she was cheetah Christian Loubtians. She straightened out her tank top and fixed her bejeweled vest.

"Serena!?" yelled Blair, hugging her best friend tightly. She was happy that she'd run into Serena, because all she'd run into was people that hated her.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Blair squealed, hugging the gorgeous blonde again "I've had to deal with like everyone"

"So I'm guessing, you deal with all the people that you'd treated horrible" Serena said was she played with her beautiful Chanel necklace.

"Well it's not my fault that they were so easy to manipulate" Blair said with a smirk

"Now Blair I say this with love but don't you think that being a bitch got you too this place?" asked Serena. Blair just rolled her eyes, and Serena knew that Blair had nothing else to say.

"So please tell me that you're not dating mister mopey guitar player again" Blair said and Serena smiled, knowing that she was referring to Alex.

"No, I'm not dating _Alex_" Serena reassured Blair "But he is my friend and actually I'm only kissing one person"

"And that is?"

"Mark" Serena said, cringing to hear Blair backlash on the goofy guy

"Um, you could have done" Blair commented with a simple shrug, leaving Serena shocked.

Not ever has Blair Waldorf just taken something that well, especially something about her love life.

"Wait, so this is the part I'm excepting yelling and the "Why are you going out with him" speech"

"Okay, I totally resent that" Blair quipped " I like Mark, he's not _that_ bad, now Alex _that's_ bad"

"Can you believe that they got in a fight at Playa and Riley and Liam also did too" Serena said, but noticed what she'd said "I'm so sorry, that did mean to come out"

"It's okay" Blair lied. It wasn't okay, she couldn't have two great guys fighting for her, it's just not right. Serena nodded, knowing that something didn't seem right.

"Well what's the challenge?" asked Blair, changing the topic.

"It's easy even for even you to do" Serena joked "All you have to do is get on the balance beam and reach up for your flag"

"Oh that doesn't seem so bad" Blair said as she walked up the steps to the balance beam. She stepped on the thin piece of wood and started to walk slowly.

"Oops Blair I forgot to mention one thing" Serena said as she brought a remote from behind her. She pressed the big red button and the grass below the beam started to open and a pool of green jello appear below her.

"Okay, why the green jello?" asked Blair, clearly she wasn't Courtney.

"Chef said something about them having leftover from last season" Serena shrugged as Blair kept walking over to the middle where the a pole above held the flags.

"She's still her!" yelled a voice that just made Blair roll her eyes. She looked down and saw Ian and Tory, come out from the woods.

"Hey Serena" Ian said not wanting to hug her since Ian was covered in dirty mud "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, just happy that I don't have to do this final challenge" Serena smiled, and he laughed along. He looked at her blue eyes and she saw how cute he looked dirty and with a five o'clock shadow, it almost made her jealous of Tory.

"Pretty difficult, but you know I hope were almost done" Ian said as Serena looked away.

"Okay, so are you two done?" asked Tory, annoyed that Ian wasn't paying attention to the challenge "Serena, what's the challenge?"

"Pretty much do exactly what Blair, trying to do- they looked over to see Blair struggling to reach the top pole- and get your flag" Serena explained as Tory jetted towards the balance beam.

"Don't mind her Serena" Ian reassured Serena, after Tory had treated her so rudely "It's just the pressure of the game, sometimes it turns people into wild"

"I see that you're talking it pretty calm" Serena said, as she fiddled with her messy ponytail, as Ian laughed, showing off that heart melting smile.

"No don't you see how dirty I am" he said as he checked his bruised and bloody knees "I swear I haven't looked like this since, lacrosse season ended"

They looked at each awkwardly and Serena looked over to the balance beam, noticing that Ian was way behind the other girls.

"Ian, I think I'm holding you up from the challenge" she laughed as Ian noticed

"Well lets just put this conversation on hold" he said, as he ran towards the balance beam and started walking against the thin piece of wood. Blair looked behind her and saw Tory right behind her. She noticed the flag was right above her so she reached up. Tory tired to reach up for her flag, but like Blair she couldn't reach it. Ian was making fast pace on the balance beam, being a surfer helped with a lot with balance. H e reached above him, where his flag hung above and since he was taller than both girls. He had an easier time reaching his flag. Both Blair and Tory looked on shocked when Ian, grabbed his flag and threw himself into the green jello.

"How did you do that?" asked Tory, cursing her height at the moment and Blair just shook her head. Ian walked over to Serena, "You have a piece of green jello" Serena said signaling to his cheek, he tried to take off but she took it off for him.

"Here's the flag" she smiled as she gave it to him, he walked off towards the wood but not before looking back at her.

* * *

P.J. Was waiting for the campers, he couldn't believe he got stuck with bike duty again. He hated bikes, and they were the stupid reason why he'd gotten eliminated in the first place. Those days at Playa des Losers were awesome and especially that he could be with his great boyfriend Maddie, it made things a lot better. All it took was to get rid of Jamie. He couldn't believe what happened to Jamie. Jamie was always nice, a little sarcastic but he was always nice towards people. He still looked back to that night, that he'd broken Jamie's heart and he'll always be sorry for that.

"P.J.!" yelled Ian, as he spotted his good friend leaning against the bikes, they'd made for the race "What are you up too, dude?"

"I'm stuck having to fix up this challenge" P.J. Commented as he showed off the bikes "I don't even like motorcycles"

"Yeah, I wasn't that good at it, either" Ian said scratching the back of his head, looking the mosquitoes really loved the green jello.

"Dude you look like hell" P.J. Said as he looked at the bruises on Ian's body " I know, you should seriously be happy your not doing this"

"I'm glad I'm not" P.J. Said "I rather be at Playa Des Loser with Maddie"

"Speaking of Maddie" Ian quipped as he hopped onto his bike, he almost missed it's beach theme "That dude has a wild kick, I wouldn't make it angry"

"I try my best" P.J. Remarked, thinking about the times that he'd made Maddie angry at the Playa, he definitely didn't want to do that again.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Ian as he looked at the tiny details he'd up on the bike. It still had his tiny hula dancer

"You've pretty much just have to follow the tiny flags which will lead you to the next challenge" P.J. Instructed as Ian put on his helmet. He looked forward and saw a tiny flag hanging on the tree. He'd just have to follow them, that wouldn't be that hard.

P.J. Laughed thinking about his boyfriend "Good luck Ian" he said as he saw the dirty surfer kick his bike into life and he drove into the woods

* * *

"Do you _ever_ stop whining?" asked Tory as Blair had spent ten minutes complaining about why'd she had to this idiotic challenge. Tory was angry enough, that she hadn't been in lead since this challenge started and that she had to get stuck with the last person she'd ever want to get stuck in the woods with, Blair!

"Why don't you make me shut up" Blair quipped, and Tory turned around sharply

"You want to say that again?!"

"Why don't you make me shut up!" Blair repeated with a smirk on her face. Tory couldn't handle it anymore, she pulled up a fist and before she could punch the smirk of Blair's face someone grabbed her.

"Tory!" she said the strong guy as he pulled her away from the devious brunette. She started punching down at the guy, throwing a hard one at his shoulder.

"Damn, Tory!" yelled the guy in pain, Tory looked at the guy and it was P.J.! Immediately she stopped fighting and checked up on her friend that she'd hurt.

"Look, what you made me do!" argued Tory, as Blair looked shocked that she'd been accused of what happen

"I didn't do that, incredible hulk!" Blair said making fun of Tory in the progress. Tory ignored the comment and continued to check up of her friend. He rubbed his shoulder, but smiled letting her know that he was okay.

"I hope you know that you have one arm on you" P.J. Said and Tory hugged him, unexpectedly. It took him back but he hugged her back "What's this for?"

"I don't know" she said as she let him go "I really missed you, I can't believe that I actually hit you"

"I don't blame you" P.J. Whispered " I'm surprised that no one had killed her by now, especially since she's been everyone's main target"

"Doesn't anyone understand, that I'm like right here?!" Blair asked, confused that everyone was talking about when she was in close distance.

"So what's the challenge P.J.?!" Blair asked as she looked at her glittery gold bike that she was sure, Chris probably thew out.

"You'll be riding your bikes, through the jungle and you'll have to follow the little flags until the next challenge" P.J. Instructed as Tory was happy, a mini challenge that she could hopefully get a lead on Blair. She'd immediately walked over to her bike and hoped on putting her helmet on in the progress. She started to run the engine and kicked the bike off, zooming into the woods. Blair, looked on in shock at how good she'd rode that bike.

* * *

**Confessional **

**Can you feel the tension rising?!**

Hyacinth: "I absolutely can't stand that prissy, busy body bitch other wise known as Blair" Hyacinth said as she raised up her sunglasses. "I'm just happy that after today, I don't ever have to see her again, but I can't believe that this race really is close" she remarked about the final challenge "I didn't think it'd be that close but it really is!"

P.J.: "I absolutely love Maddie" he declared "I know, I've only known him for three months but I really love everything about him, from the cute way he eats to the way he can't pronounce Louisiana. If only I could still be friends with Jamie" he said the final part really sad "I truly feel bad about what happened, I'm still shocked that Jamie's locked in some looney bin" P.J. Said " He was never like that, he could have been really mean but he was funny and nice to everyone, so it's a shame you guys couldn't see that part of Jamie and I feel like I'm a part of that"

Serena: "Okay, Ian's one of my best friends on this island" Serena started saying, as she looked sad "I absolutely have no feeling towards him, he's like a brother to me and he's in a great relationship with Tory so don't worry viewers I don't like him!"

Blair: "It was so nice seeing Riley again, but I'm so undecided right now" Blair said with a false smile painted on her face "I just can't pick between the two of them, it's just to hard because I'm in love with the both of them" Blair muttered, for once dropping the wall around her and actually tearing up

Riley: "I love Blair, I've never felt like this about anyone before" Riley confessed, with a huge smile "I know, what would a girl like Blair want in a guy like Riley but I think that she's made me the happiest I've been in a while" he said with a smile "And I know that that jerk Liam is probably making her bad, but he just has to go away and I know a lot of ways that could happen" Riley said with one eyebrow arched and a devious smile

Tory: "Now can you believe that I'm the _only_ one that hasn't gotten in the lead. Both Blair and Ian have done it already so I know that I'm going to have my step my game up" Tory looked shocked at the camera " But I'm just shocked at who even this race is, I clearly underestimated Blair. She must really want that money for a bag or something stupid like that" she with a grin "And I didn't think that Ian would have been ahead of me, but he is pretty athletic so I'm hoping that will make for an exciting finale"

Ian: "I have a girlfriend, and I absolutely have no feeling for Serena" he laughed as if to show that he didn't have feeling for the beautiful blonde " She's like my best friend on the island and Tory knows that, so I'm completely just friend with Serena" he said with a smile

Chris: "Yeah right" the handsome host said as he put a hand through his hair " We could see that sexual tension from a mile away"

* * *

Ian stepped off his bike after following the tiny flags that led him to the next challenge. Standing in front of a dinner table, adorn with candles and a waiter, were Annaleigh and Bambi. Annaleigh was reading Gossip magazine while Bambi looked like she was really to off herself at any moment.

"Hey, you guys" Ian said, as Bambi ran to him, happy that someone could save her from Annaleigh.

"Thanks god" Bambi whispered as she hugged Ian "I couldn't take it anymore"

"Oh my god!" yelled Annaleigh as her eyes flew open "I'm in Gossip Magazine"

"Really?" Bambi asked. Though she'd been tired of Annaleigh, she was still happy to see her friend in a magazine.

"Yeah, I'm on the style section" Annaleigh gasped "As one of this weeks, best dressed"

"Wait but how did they get photo's on you?" asked Bambi as both girls started looking around freaked out "Do you think it was aliens?"

"Do you think, my friend Matilda swore that she was abducted by aliens once" Annaleigh explained to the extremist next to her " But I think she was just saying that as an excuse for her bad dye job"

"I think I was abducted once" Bambi said, as Annaleigh looked on shocked "That would explain why I woke up at the community pool"

"Okay, I think you guys have completely forgotten that we're on a _reality show_" Ian said, pointing to the cameraman right behind him

"Okay that explains the picture" Bambi said "But not why I woke up in the community pool"

"Or why Matilda has such a horrible dye job" Annaleigh added, looking at the camera "Sorry Malitda"

"So what's the challenge?" asked Ian, obviously annoyed by both girls

"Oh you'll have to eat a bunch of stuff, that I wouldn't even touch" Bambi laughed as she revealed a bunch of disgusting smoothies and food.

"It's worst than the maple syrup, jalapeno diet I was on a few years back" Annaleigh said, cringing at the thought

"That does sound nasty" Ian nodded in his head

"I know, like I had to spend days on the toli-"

"Okay, Annaleigh remember _cameras_" Bambi stopped Annaleigh from saying something embarrassingly bad on national television

"He's still here!"

"Shit" he muttered as he turned around to see a wild haired, black faced Blair coming his way

"What happened to her?" Bambi asked a surprised Annaleigh

"I don't know" Annaleigh replied before looking at her friend "Blair! What happened to you?"

"My stupid bike blew up on me, I had to hitch a ride with_ her_" said Blair, pointing back to Tory who'd just emerged from the woods, with bloody knees and her hair as wild as Blair.

Ian ran over to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly, as she hugged him back.

"That was seriously the funnest thing I've ever done" she said with a grin, leaving him to think that she had bumped her head a bit too hard.

They were talking until they heard the bickering, and immediately they knew that it had to be Blair's fault. They turned around to see Blair and Bambi bickering at each other.

"All I said was that Eddie's too cute for someone like you"

"Blair, don't you think that that's really mean?" Annaleigh asked as she held back the tiny, black haired girl.

"Blair, I honestly can't stand you" Bambi said "I don't know why Eddie's so nice to you"

Tory walked over to Bambi, and hugged her tightly "Don't listen to her. She's just bitter and remember you don't have to do this challenge with her"

"Well how about we start this challenge?" asked Annaleigh with a smile, that always ease the tension. Tory sat down between Blair and Ian, as Blair immediately shook her head.

"I know that Chris McLean doesn't think I'm going to do this?" Blair whined as Tory and Ian looked down at the disgusting dishes.

"How many do we have to eat?" asked Tory, seeing the waiter standing to the side. He stood with the patience of one of the guard of Buckingham Palace, which freaked Tory out.

"It's a ten course meal" Bambi quipped, laughing at Blair face.

They looked down at the brown soup, that had fingernails, pig's butt, and what looked like rusty nails in it. Blair gagged just looking at it, and looked at her other competitors start sipping the racid dish.

She looked at it again before putting her lips to the dish and drinking the liquid.

The moment it touched her tongue, she spit out the soup. It tasted like nasty dish water, she could believe that they could actually serve her something that disgusting. She knew that it would be a long time on this challenge.

After nine disgustingly mortifying dishes, including deep fried roaches, mashed worms with grasshopper wings, a spoiled milkshake, and something that didn't have a name. The campers were completely disgusted and tired. Especially Blair, since she'd thrown everything up but this would be the final dish and she could only imagine what was under that lid. Annaleigh lifted it up to reveal a normal looking lasagna.

"What is this?" asked Tory, looking around like this was some twisted trick that Chris had planned

"It's a _lasagna_ duh" Annaleigh said, as they all looked at her confused as they all knew what it was.

"Well" Ian said patting his abs "I'm going to eat this proudly" and with that Ian went to town on his piece and Tory followed suit. Blair checked out her piece, it looked perfectly fine but she was still undecided if she wanted to eat it.

But a million dollars were in the balance, so she stuffed down the Italian dish, ending at the same time as Tory and Ian ended.

"I'm shocked at how fast you guys ate that" Bambi said with an impressed smirk on her face

"So I guess it's time for us to give you guys your flags" Annaleigh said as she popped out three flags, giving them to the three sweaty, bloodied, food stained teens. Bambi handed Ian, a map and once the flag got ion his hand, those three left a cloud of dust as they run to the next challenge.

"I can't believe them" Annaleigh pouted as she sat down on the table, legs crossed as she read Gossip Mag. Bambi just shook her head and sat next to the blonde, to see if she looked like she'd been abducted.

* * *

"Okay I'm tired of you two always taking the map" Blair said stomping her conversed foot into the jungle, as Tory and Ian ignored her. They only had two more challenges to go and one of the three of them would be a million dollars richer, that's what kept Ian and Tory from yelling at Blair.

"Blair, I think we're okay with the map situation" Ian said, as he got along with the brunette more than his other half "But we appreciate your subjection"

"Whatever" Blair sighed as she continued to walk, and Tory smiled at Ian.

"I can't believe how you can control her" Tory said as Blair walked quietly ahead of them

"What? She's really nice-Tory snorted- Okay she can be a bitch but really she's nice, you just have to look deep deep _deep _inside to find that part of her" Ian explained as he looked down to the yellowing, ripping map that they'd gotten. They were really close to the next challenge.

"I was thinking, what of we ditch her?" asked Tory as Ian looked disgusted

"I won't do that to her" Ian said, protesting the idea "She actually one of my friends and I don't think it'll be fair"

"Whatever, I'm just saying it's a fifty-fifty chance at the million" Tory tried to persuade him, but he won't budge "Why do you have to be such a goody goody?"

"But isn't that why you love me?" asked Ian, giving her a kiss.

Tory thought back to Todd. Todd would have agreed with her, but he would have probably gave Blair a wedgie before ditching her. That's what she'd love about Todd, he was always free, never thought of consequences, that was a part of his appeal.

Tory walked after them, waiting to reach the next challenge. Blair looked over a bush and saw  
Eddie, writing something on a clipboard. If he wasn't such a nerd, he would have been cuter, but he's not.

"Hello Eddie" she said in a sing song voice "What are you up too?"

"Well, I'm actually working on the formula for-"

"Okay Einstein, you could have just said Hey" Blair said, as she hugged the cute nerd as he looked on shocked. He saw Tory and Ian come out of the woods, hand in hand as they came over to him. Tory hugged him, and Ian hugged his one of his best friends on the island.

"Dude, how's Playa Des Loser treating you?" asked Ian, as they noticed that Eddie had put on some muscle. "You know they have this awesome weight room, it's really helped me out"

"Oh we can notice" quipped Tory "I guess we can't call you weakling"

"So Eddie, what's the challenge?" asked Blair as she leaned against the table. Though we smelled, was bloodied, and was dirty she was still a goddess in his eyes.

"It's actually pretty easy, I think Chris just gave up" Eddie shrugged as he sat down "It's just you've got to remember the mini challenges that you just did"

"Dude, that's actually pretty hard" Ian said as he took a seat on the table, thinking about all the challenges that they'd just done. He remembered dealing with a T-Rex during the first challenge, eating the disgusting food, having to reach out for the flags because of Serena, but they were other that were a complete blur.

"How are we use to do this alone?" Tory asked as she thought back at the challenges and she'd only remembered having to rock climb with Todd looking over, having a wild food fight with Alex, kicking zombie ass with Maddie, and bike racing after talking to P.J.

Blair leaned against the table thinking back at all the challenges. She remembered Bianca pushing her off a cliff, jumping off a rickety plane because of Abby, garbage being throw at her by Dane, getting stuck in marshmallow fluff because of Chanel, digging through mud for Riley, and having to break Liam's heart.

"I can't do this" Blair blurted out, annoyed "Can't we just do it together?"

Tory and Ian looked over to Eddie, who shrugged "I _can_ check though"

Eddie read through the huge dusty book, looking for anything saying that they could work together during this challenge. The final three looked at him, as he scanned through the tiny words.

"Um" he hummed as he read the pages, and they looked over his shoulder trying to read the tiny words

"Eddie! What does it say?!" asked Blair, annoyed by how long the smart teenager was taking to discover the rules.

"It doesn't say anything, so I'm guessing that it's perfectly okay" Eddie said as the three started thinking about the challenges.

"I know that the first one was Walters T-Rex challenge" Ian said as the two girls started thinking

"Then it was the druggie-Tory cleared her throat- Karma's challenge" Blair said, rolling her eyes

"Then it was Dane's, I remember because you got trashed" laughed Tory, as Blair shot her a eat shit glare.

"Okay, can you two get along long enough for us to finish this?" asked Ian, wanting to get this challenge done so that they could get on to the next challenge.

"I'm willing to work with her" Tory said, with her arms crossed as Ian smiled on trying to egg Blair on to working with them.

"I'll work, just so we can get out this over with" Blair sighed, giving into Ian's puppy eyes.

They continued counting the challenges until they hit a rough patch was, if Alex's challenge was before Hyacinth's or before Serena's.

"I know that it was before Hyacinth's" argued Blair against Tory, who swore that it was before Serena's.

"Eddie isn't the order Hyacinth, Alex and then Serena?" asked Tory to Eddie, who looked through the order and shocked his head. Tory stomped in frustration, something that Blair couldn't help but laugh at, she walked over to Eddie.

"Eddie, isn't the order Alex, Hyacinth, Riley and then Serena" asked Blair, smiling as he searched through the order.

"Tory, she's actually right" Eddie said, as Blair turned around with a smirk on her face

"Aren't I always" Blair quipped as she looked back at Eddie, who's heart started beating a bit faster.

Tory just rolled her eyes and shook her head "Are you okay?" asked Ian

"Now I'm just frustrated right now" Tory said kicking the ground in front of her. Ian took that as she wanted to be alone for a moment, so he helped Blair out trying to finish the order of challenges.

"Thanks for coming over to help me" Blair said sarcastically as she started thinking about the other challenge

"Anytime, but you think you could loosen up on Tory?" Ian asked one of his good friends "She's just really stressed right now, with his whole challenge thing"

Blair's eyebrow raised, as she sported a shocked expression on her face "I'll try Ian, but she's so funny to play with"

"Then it's P.J., Annaleigh and Bambi, and then you Eddie" Ian finished off the order before going back to Tory, leaving Blair impressed

"Well was that right Eddie?"

"Yup" he said with a goofy grin, that Blair couldn't help happy with "It was nice seeing you again Blair"

"You too, nerd" Blair said with a laugh, as Eddie handed her three flags and the final map.

"See you on the finish line?" he asked as she started walking away

"I'm make sure of it"

* * *

"I'm so anxious to see what this challenge is gonna be" Tory said, as Ian smiled on "Could it be crossing a fiery bridge to the money, I can't wait"

"What's gotten into you?" Blair asked, as they walked towards the last challenge, the challenge that would make one of them a million dollars richer.

"Wait" Ian said, a tone in his voice that neither girls had heard before "Lets make a pact now, that we will play this next challenge as fair as possible, so we all have a chance at the million"

"I totally agree" Tory said, siding with her boyfriend as they both looked down at the person that they both knew would do anything for that million.

Blair looked at the both of them, and couldn't deny that they've brought her this far she at least owned them that.

"I agree" Blair said reluctantly as they walked through the woods towards the next challenge.

The map led them to the beach, where they noticed the sun coming down. The waves were coming against the beach, making it look really scenic.

"What's up losers" they heard a very familiar voice yell at them. They turned around to see Jason shirtless, with a pair of Ray Bans. Blair was taken back by his defined abs and a trail of hairs that led down to his shorts.

"I see your having fun" Blair quipped as he came their way "And don't mind telling me anything gross, your _girlfriend_ already filled me in"

"I truly love that girl" he said thinking back to his girlfriend "Now I'm glad that I got eliminated, because what you've guys been up too is torture. That and Playa des Loser is the shit"

"Your such a loser" Blair said as she walked away from the beautiful eyed bad boy.

"Ian, how's the challenge been treating you?" asked Jason as Ian looked at himself

"Don't tell me that, you don't see me" laughed Ian "I look like hell-"

"and you smell like shit, dude what have you been rolling in"

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that" Tory said defending her boyfriend "It's nothing a little soap can't fix"

"I hope the same is said about your hair" Jason said, as Tory gave him the finger. He walked over and hugged her tightly, making her push him off.

Blair was studying the three treasure chest that laid on the sand beach. They looked pretty cheap if you asked her. "So delinquent, what are these chest about?"

"That my bitchy queen" Jason mocked her stereotype "Is what the final challenge is about"

They looked at him confused, and he slapped his forehead "You guys will be pushing those chest all the way to the finish line"

Blair tried to push the chest, but it would budge "What's in these things, rocks?!"

"Nope, a million dollars" Jason said with a smirk, Ian walked over to the chest and tried pushing it and like Blair, it didn't budge.

"Okay, I thought bills were light weight" Ian said looking up at Jason., who looked like he was about to bust out laughing.

"Why are you smiling, you criminal?" asked Blair, annoyed that he was enjoying there misery

"I never said in bills, what's in the chest is a million dollars in _quarters_!"

The final three looked at their chest and knew that this would be the hardest challenge of them all.

* * *

**Confessional**

**The final challenge!!!**

Bambi: "I couldn't believe that that bitch actually made it to the top three" Bambi said shaking her head "But I'm glad that she's being throw around and looks disgusting" he said "I think that this race is going to be really close though" She smiled at the camera " I know that I'll be clapping for them on the finish line, especially Tory and I'll make Eddie clap for her too"

Annaleigh: "How do I think is going to win the money?" Annaleigh asked herself "I say Ian, he's really strong and smart, like I didn't realize that we were on a reality show, I just thought this was some camp, my father wanted to go to" she said thinking "But it does explain why all those cameras were following me"

Eddie: "I don't know who's going to win this season, I swear that race is really close" Eddie said "I'm just happy to say, I'm not in the top three from what I've seen those challenges have been completely wild and I rather not think of what challenge Jason has for them ahead" the brunette boy quipped "I was actually amazed when Jason came yesterday, I was sure that it would be Blair but then again, she'd probably be dead by now if she reached Playa Des Losers"

Jason: "I really missed bothering Blair, even though I've only been off this stupid island for one day" Jason said as he raised his sunglasses "I was about to get a massage from his sexy masseuse on the island, her name was Kelly and she had these really big-" _(camera frizzes) _

Blair: "I absolutely hate Eddie's girlfriend, I don't know what he honestly sees in that little freak but if it was up to me, I'd break them up but he truly loves her" she said, almost mocking them "Whatever, but was it me or would Jason be totally hot if he wasn't such a dick" Blair said , remembering the bad boy shirtless "But now I have to pull a million dollars in quarters, like who does that?"

Ian: "I'm tired and bloodied" he confessed "I just want to get this over with and what does Chris throw at us, pushing treasure chest with a million dollars in quarters" Ian, said looking hopeless "But I know that if I push the chest, I'll be a million dollars richer, you could believe that I'll try my best to get that chest over that line and then leave this island with Tory"

Tory: "I'm sure I could push that chest, it'll just take everything out of me to do it" she flaunted, as she showed off her arms "Then, I'll win that million and hopefully open my own line of gyms and hopefully I could make up with Todd, during that process"

Ian: "-But now I'm stuck on this island again to make sure those three get that challenge right" he said "Though, I do feel bad for them, they look like shit"

* * *

Blair looked over her chest, she'd been struggling to get it moving. She saw that Ian was in the lead, naturally since he had more strength than both Tory and Blair. But Tory was a very close second, as she continued to push into the chest.

"Oh my god, how am I suppose to move this damn chest?" Blair thought as she moved the chest an another inch. She wasn't going to get anywhere pushing the stupid chest like that.

"So how's pushing this stupid chest going?" Tory asked her boyfriend, who was ahead of her by like three inches. She kept pushing hard, and the chest was moving slowly but it was moving. That was something she couldn't say for Blair, who's chest was moving barely.

"I think that I'll be good" Ian said showing off his cute smile, as he wiped off a bead of sweat off his brow "Thanks good, that the sun is going down"

"I know, I think I would died if I had to push this, with the sun beating down my back" she said with a hefty push, pushing her's ahead.

They looked back to see Blair struggling to pull the chest but she was moving in closer to them.

"I can't believe that your actually pulling it" Tory said impressed that the prissy girl was actually working "I would have thought you would have quit"

"I guess you guessed wrong" Blair said in between pulls "I really want that million, you know the fabulous shopping spree I could do with that"

"That's just sick" Ian muttered, imagining Blair wasting a million dollars in clothes.

"Whatever, I really I can't believe you'd waste it on clothes" Tory said, grunting as she pulled the chest. It was hard doing it since she kept getting stuck in the sand.

Ian just kept thinking about how that million dollars would change his life, he'd actually be able to buy his father that boat that he wanted. He could actually get into UCLA and not worry about his parents having to afford tuition. He pulled his chest closer to the finish line, which they still couldn't see.

"How much further is that stupid finish line?" asked Blair

* * *

"How much longer do we have to wait?" asked Meaghan, clearly annoyed that she had to stand in her Mary Janes, until the final three made there way to the finish line. She looked over to her side to see Cam and Karma, hand in hand. It didn't hurt her as much as before but that didn't mean she wanted to be next to them.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping that they hurry" Walter said as he sat on the edge of the dock. The eliminated campers were standing on the dock, waiting for the final three to make it to the finish line. Meaghan looked around to see Serena standing next to Bianca, while she looked back at Alex. Todd was sitting on the dock, looking at the beach sadden and Riley, was sitting next to him trying to excite him.

"Meaghan, why are you so quite?" asked Annaleigh, as Chanel and her studied Annaleigh's photo in Gossip Mag. She couldn't help but be happy for her friend, though she was totally jealous.

"Baby, you should have seen it" Dane laughed, still remembering Blair being demolished by trash "I swear it was the funniest thing, I'd ever seen"

"I can't say she doesn't deserve it" Chanel shrugged as they could heard Kimberly nagging behind them, as Mark and Abby tried to calm her down.

"I smell like shit" cried Kimberly, as Abby rolled her eyes. She'd been crying like this for the past half an hour, it was probably because she wasn't competing.

"Why is she crying?" asked Mark, as he tried to calm Kimberly down but she'd given him a death glare

"I don't know, she's saying that she was hosed down by garbage water" Abby whispered "But I really think it's because she's not going to win a million dollars"

"I could have been in the final three" muttered Kimberly, as they could see her mascara running.

"What?" asked Mark and Abby in unison

"Nothing" she cried and they shook their heads, not knowing what they could do for her.

"Can no one shut her up?" asked Hyacinth, holding up her Tory sign "Cause I could happily do it for you guys"

"Hey isn't that Jason?" asked Karma, as the twenty one teenagers looked out towards the beach to see muscular teen coming there way.

"What's going on?" asked Alex as Jason caught his breathe

"They're making their way over here" he said as Maddie could see a chest coming out from over the edge of the beach.

"Baby" Maddie said as he pulled on P.J.'s arm "I think that-"

"Maddie, what is it?" P.J. Asked, before Maddie moved his face to see Ian pulling the chest.

"Guys, look it's Ian!" P.J. Announced and all of them looked over, even Kimberly who'd supposedly been crying.

Ian kept pulling the chest, as he could see Tory coming up behind him. He looked over to the crowd, where all his former competitors were cheering him on. He could see Todd look disappointed, until Serena knelled down next to him.

"What's wrong Todd?" she asked, as he rubbed the pranksters shoulder

"I can't believe that he's going to win" Todd whispered, as he looked down at his sneakers

"Actually, I don't think so" Serena quipped as Todd looked up to see Tory coming in after Ian

"But where's Blair?" asked Riley as he looked out for his girlfriend, the three of them looked out to see Blair pulling her chest. She looked exhausted, and her hair flat with sweat.

The crowd was clearly divided as people were cheering for Tory, some for Ian, and even some for Blair. The three of them kept pulling their chest, hoping to be the first to get across the finish line.

"Ian, Ian!" yelled Eddie, loudly clearly rooting for the guys to win this season. This got him an angry look from his girlfriend that was clearly supporting Tory.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you cheering for Ian? Tory all the way"

"I don't think so. Ian got his in the bag"

"Why are you two even arguing?" asked Annaleigh through the roars "They're both our friends, and we should be happy for whoever wins"

Eddie and Bambi nodded in agreement, as they started cheering on both Tory and Ian.

Ian could see the finish line coming up in a few more pulls. He looked back to Tory, who noticed that he was extremely close to win. She smiled at him, letting him know that she was okay with him winning. He looked over to his friends yelling and screaming his name, not feeling right about leaving Tory behind. He looked down at his foot, and did what he thought was right. He faked a charlie-horse!

"What? What's wrong?" asked Tory, as she pulled her chest to see what happened to Ian. She saw holding his leg, as if he was in excruciating pain. The crowds started to simmer down as they saw what was going to.

"Whats he doing?" asked Jason, as he looked on angrily. The guys were all confused, as they wanted a guy to win.

"I don't know" Alex said as he looked down at his friend, writhing in pain.

"Well, he better get up" Walter yelled "He can't let a girl win this season!"

That comment made him receive twelve angry glares, something that he was already use too.

"What are you doing Ian?" Tory asked, as he held his leg in pain "You can't do this"

"What are you talking about Tor?"

"I can't win like this, I just can't"

"Remember, we said to play this challenge honest and I can't continue so that means that you have to keep going" Ian said, with a smile on his face

"Ian, this is a million dollars we're talking about" Tory said, as she didn't want to move "This isn't anything, this is something that could really change your life"

"And it's help you in more ways that it'll help me. That's why you have to hurry up and move your chest" he said, as she looked over to the short distance to the finish line. She grabbed her chest and started moving towards the line, as she could see all the former competitors run towards the finish.

Blair had finally made it to where Ian, was withering under the pain of a fake charlie-horse.

"I hope you know that you can't fool me" said Blair as she sat on her chest, as she could move it anymore

"What do you mean Blair?" Ian asked, with that smile "I really hurt my leg"

Tory was moving the chest, closing in on the finish line. She looked back to see Blair and Ian sitting on their chest, leaving her to win the million dollars. She couldn't believe that he did that for her. She pulled it with all her might across the red line painted in the sand, declaring her the winner of Total Drama Island:Totally Interactive!

"You've got to be the stupidest guy I've ever know" Blair remarked as Ian, could see everyone hugging Tory in excitement. "Or the sweetest guy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting"

That really shocked him, to hear from the usually mean and rude brunette. He looked up to see her eyes welled with tears, and the sunset sky behind her.

"Blair, that's honestly the nicest thing you've ever said to me" Ian confessed, as she looked down at him and laughed "No seriously it is"

"Well don't expect me to always be like this" Blair said as she stood up, dusting the sand off her knees "So do you feel like joining everyone else?"

"Yeah, lets go celebrate" Ian said, as Blair helped him up. The two runner-ups walked over to the big group that was hugging Tory tightly.

Tory stood in shocked, not believing that she'd actually won the million dollars. She's competed in challenges that weren't for the faint of heart, dealt with people that she normally would keep again from during this experience, she'd had her heart broken and had also found love during her three month stay on the island. But through it all, she was happy that she'd actually came and fought to be declared the winner of this season. She looked through the crowd and saw Ian limping towards her, with Blair holding him up. She ran to him, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he'd given her a million dollars.

She reached him and kissed him passionately, as Blair smiled on happily.

Blair looked over to see Riley, coming towards her. He lifted her up and kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you" he told her, as he could see the tears in her eyes "I don't care if you would have won, but I know you tired your best and I'm happy for you"

Blair started crying not because she sad but because for once during this, she was actually happy. He kissed her forehead, as she wrapped her arms around his fit waist.

"I can't believe you did that" Tory cried as Ian held her face in his hands. She looked so beautiful as she kissed him again.

Little did they know that, behind them stood Todd. He was happy for Tory, he always knew that she had it in her to win the million but it hurt to much to see her kiss Ian. He started walking away from the crowd, something that Serena noticed. The rugged faux hawked teenager was walking away from the crowd and Serena, couldn't help but follow him.

"Where are you going?" asked Serena, shocking him as he thought that no one would notice that he's left "I know that you aren't being a sore loser"

"No, I just wanted to get away from that" he said, pointing to the celebrating crowd "It's just not my scene"

"But c'mon, It wouldn't be the same if you were a part of it" Serena confessed, as she chased after him barefooted on the sand "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing Serena! Can you just leave me alone?" Todd blurted, as Serena looked shocked. She didn't recognize who was in front of her, this clearly wasn't the Todd she knew.

"I don't know what's happening, but seriously Todd you should really talk to somebody" She said, as she saw Todd keep walking away.

* * *

While the crowd celebrated and cheered Tory's victory, They didn't notice Chris walk out from the jungle with Chef behind him holding the giant million dollar check.

The crowd quickly simmered down, as they saw Chris coming their way clapping.

"Good job" Chris remarked "I'm quite impressed, C'mon you did twenty one challenges and still manged to get out of it a winner means a lot"

The teenagers stared at him confused, because Chris McLean wasn't usually that nice. Especially when he was about to hand a million dollars over to a teenager.

"Why are you being so nice?" asked Hyacinth

"Yeah because you're usually a dick" Bianca agreed with Hyacinth. The campers nodded in agreement, knowing all the evil things that he'd done to them during their stay on Thunder Island.

"Hey!" he said, with a smile "I resent that, I'm actually here to hand over the million dollar grand prize to the winner of this season of Total Drama Island"

The crowd started cheering as Chris signaled Tory to come to his side.

"Tory, you've gone through some of the wildest challenges I'd ever seen, gone through love and love lost but through all of that you've actually come out of this a million dollars richer" Chris announced to the camera in front of him

"So I'd like to present you the final tiki amulet and hand you your check for the million dollars that you truly deserved dude" He said ripping the check out of Chef's tearful face. The crowd cheered as Tory finally had the million in her hand, it was surreal.

"Wait, wait" Chris said as the crowd calmed down, shocked that Chris didn't go off to sulk or something "I have one more surprise for you guys"

"Really?" asked Annaleigh, happily "I love surprises, well not always-"

Meaghan had to put he hands to the blondes mouth to shut her up, and Chris continued to talk.

"To celebrate Tory's victory, you guys are all going to a party in Chef's summer house"

"WHAT?!" growled the muscular cook, "I never agreed to this?"

"Keys please?" asked Karma, clearly excited to have a party. Chris gave her the keys to Chef's summer house, shocking Chef that he even had a pair of keys.

"Please sucker" mocked Mark as the crowd of excited, overly sexual group of teenagers raced to the mans summer home.

"I hope that I'm getting a raise for this" growled Chef, standing next to the smiling Chris McLean.

"How about to two tickets to the Oasis cruise ship?" asked Chris, showing off to tickets to the Chef.

"When do we get to pack?"

* * *

**Confessional**

**How does it feel to win Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive?**

Tory: She looked at the camera, with tears in her eyes "I honestly can't believe that I just won one million dollars" she got up from the seat and started jumping up and down

"What am I going to do with that money, that's seriously going to change my life" she said as she sat back down "I seriously owe that money to Ian, he's the reason that I won and I will never be able to repay him for that"

"I know that, I've had to deal with people like Hillary and Blair to get to where I am and I have to say who's a million dollars richer bitches" Tory said, laughing

"Now I really could be able to do this without my friends" she confessed "Everybody from Maddie and P.J. To Serena and Bianca, I think that the friendships I've made on this island, are going to last me a life time"

"Now I want to end this with, I could have never been able to do this without the support of my mother and my father" she said, as she started to get teary eyed "Without my mom and my dad, I wouldn't be the person I am today, and I thank you guys for that everyday"

* * *

Tory walked over to the Chef's summer house, after taking a shower and wiping off the grime and dirt of competing the whole day. She could hear the commotion from outside, and was a bit antsy about going inside.

She'd actually had on a pair of booties, that Serena lead her. She fixed the collar of her plaid shirt, rubbed her high waisted jeans and walked in house.

It looked wild, as there was toilet paper hanging from the ceiling. Tory kept walking in seeing Chef's pictures, thrown all of the floor.

She could see Karma and Bianca dancing to Lady Gaga's"_Just Dance"_ on top of a bar top. She looked around to see Mark and Jason taking shots, until they noticed her/

"Everyone look who's arrived" announced Jason, as everyone looked her way "It's the winner of Total Drama Island"

Tory couldn't help but laugh, since it still left surreal that she'd actually won this season.

"And to commemorate this win, Tory this is for you" Jason said as he passed her a bottle of beer. Tory grabbed the bottle and chugged down the entire bottle. It tasted disgusting but it felt awesome. She burped a bit and everyone started dancing again. Enjoying that they were destroying the house of the man, that made them suffer with his disgusting food that entire summer.

"Jason, do you know where Ian is?" asked Tory, as he opened up another beer for himself

"He's probably outside" he said "Tory, I want you to know that I'm really proud of you though I wanted a guy to win this season" he joked, earned him a playful punch

* * *

Alex was outside, playing with the strands of his guitar. He pushed down his fedora as he saw Bianca throw herself into the pool behind Chef's huge house. H e still understand how none of them knew that the house was out in the middle of the jungle.

"What you thinking about" asked a fun voice, that always made Alex smile "I hope it's not that your sad?" asked a gorgeous Serena. She wasn't wearing any make up and had her hair in a messy ponytail but she still looked like a goddess. The pool made her blue eyes, come out more as she smiled at him.

"Nope" Alex responded as she sat down next to him "Just thinking about everything that we went through on the island"

"Doesn't it feel like just yesterday, we came to the island" Serena said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He could see her playing with her foam cup, filled with beer. "You know, I don't even like beer"

"I'll take it" Alex said, grabbing her cup sipping down the liquid. "Doesn't it just feel like we were together?" he said, after throwing the cup. He couldn't believe that he'd just said that.

"It does, but I want you to know this" Serena started, as she sat up straight and took his hands in hers "You've made this summer, so great and I'm glad that I met someone like you" she confessed.

"You know before this, I never met a girl like you" Alex confessed, looking into those beautiful navy blue eyes of hers "Someone that could look beautiful without even trying, someone that's so nice and kind to everyone, Honestly Serena you pretty much made me whole summer"

She started to smile, before hugging him tightly. Alex could smell that signature vanilla and honey fragrance that Serena wore. On anyone else it would have probably smelled like shit, but it worked on Serena.

She smiled at him before taking of her skirt and tank top, leaving her in her undergarments. She ran to the pool and dived in.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" asked Mark, as he sipped on his cup.

"Why are you talking to me?" Alex asked, obviously confused since the party animal had a problem against him "Don't you hate me?"

"Dude, tonight's the final night on this island" Mark said as he sat down next to Alex "I don't want to leave like that"

"I guess your right"

"Hey, is that Jason Mraz?" Mark asked as he heard Alex strum his guitar, shocking Alex that he knew that

"How did you know that?"

"Well, I did take music lessons" Mark said, Alex looking on impressed "That and I actually had a guitar back home. I called her Shelia"

Alex started laughing at the name that Mark had given his guitar. Mark put down his cup, looking embarrassed.

"Wait, I can't believe your laughing dude" Mark said with a laugh "What did you name your guitar?"

"Do I have to tell you"

"Dude, I told you so fess up and tell me the name of your guitar"

Mark looked at him waiting for the answer, Alex sighed and said

"It's Roxanne"

* * *

"So a photo in Gossip, I'm impressed"

"It's really nothing, Blair"

"Okay, I don't even have a photo in Gossip"

"So alright, it's pretty awesome"

Annaleigh and Blair were discussing Annaleigh's photo in Gossip, something that the girls couldn't believe. Blair sipped her beer from her foam cup and studied the crowd. She could see Walter stumbling around until he fell over the couch, Meaghan walking away angrily from a making out Cam and Karma. Or Kimberly, who was bickering with someone on the phone.

The DJ that Chris had hired for the party put on Blair's favorite song of the moment, Little Boots "_New In Town_".

"I love this song" Blair said as she stood up from the couch and started dancing. Annaleigh started giggling, until Blair grabbed her and both girls started dancing on the dance floor.

Blair and Annaleigh danced together, something that ever straight male teenager in room started staring at.

"Dude how much beer did Chris get?" Riley asked, as he carried a keg on his shoulder. He met up with an intern outside, that was actually pretty cool. "So Dave, how's it working for Chris?"

"I'm just glad that it's finally over" Dave said, pushing his blonde hair back as he carried in another keg "You know that he actually made the interns buff his feet"

"Ew, that's just sick" Riley said as they walked into Chef's house and noticed Blair and Annaleigh grinding with each other.

"Wow" was the only thing that both Riley and Liam could only say. Blair looked over and saw her boyfriend, sweating from carrying all those kegs.

He actually looked _really_ good, that was until she noticed the thing standing next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Blair, I heard that Tory won" Dave said, shrugging "Well you know what they say, you win some and you lose some"

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Riley confused, as both Dave and Blair nodded there heads

"Unfortunately" Blair quipped "Dave, if you don't mind I'm going to take my boyfriend now"

Blair grabbed Riley's hand as she walked the shaggy haired guy out of the living room, to another room in the huge house.

Dave looked around, not knowing any of the other campers expect for the final four. He scanned for familiar faces until he noticed the hot blonde that dancing with.

"Don't mind her" she said with a cute smile

"I don't anymore" Dave said, looking at his shoes "I just see it as she hormonal _all_ the time"

Annaleigh giggled, as he smiled. Cam and Dane were playing beer pong. Dane hit a ball a bit to hard, sending Annaleigh's way. Dave pulled out the way, causing them to tumble onto a couch.

"So what's your name?" asked Annaleigh, as she was on top of Dave looking down at him blue eyes.

"Dave, and what's yours?"

"Annaleigh"

* * *

"So how many votes do I have now?"

"WHAT?!"  
"Jeremy, honey I need more votes to get in next season or you won't be getting that date"

"I have to wear what?!"

"Fine" muttered Kimberly into her phone, as she paced up and down the living room. She was working on a plot that would get her into next season. While she wasn't exactly a fan favorite, she was determined to get into next season.

"Well how many votes do I have now?" Kimberly asked Jeremy, her fourteen year neighbor who was like the biggest nerd she'd ever met.

"You have five thousand and you're in second place right after Tory" Jeremy informed her through the phone.

Kimberly stood in shock, not believing that Jeremy had actually hacked into the voting and gave her that many votes. So she started dancing to the music, letting loose for once in the competition.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" asked Abby, eying her friend confused " I know that you don't dance"

"Bye, Gotta go Jeremy" Kimberly said before clicking on the nerdy acne ridden teen.

"So do any of you girls need anything to drink?" asked an obviously drunk Walter, as he snatched Kimberly blackberry from her hand and dumped it in the beer.

"You idiot!" she shrieked "Do you know how much that phone cost?!"

Kimberly looked over at Walter, who was drinking beer straight from the bowl and Abby that was giggling.

"You find this funny?"

"Kimberly, you're overreacting again"

"I'm not overreacting" yelled the redhead as stomped her way out of the living room.

* * *

Serena walked over to the bar, barefooted and soaking wet as she'd stepped out of the pool to get another round for the guys outside.

She noticed that Alex and Mark were hanging out, and Alex was actually letting Mark use his guitar. She danced to the music inside the house, until he knocked into someone.

She opened her eyes, shocked to see that she'd knocked all the beers that Ian was holding onto his chest.

"I'm so sorry" Serena apologized as she cringed, seeing how soaked she'd gotten him.

"It's alright, I didn't expect to get out of this without getting dirty" Ian laughed, as he rubbed his five o'clock shadow.

They looked their for a moment awkwardly, as Serena kept eying his beer soaked shirt, that clung onto his surfer body. Ian noticed how fit Serena was, and how her eyes were twinkling in the room.

"I think I should get back to Tory" Ian said pointing towards the living room, before Serena stopped him.

"You can't go back with your shirt like that" Serena said with a smile grabbing his hand, taking him to the kitchen and pulling out a roll of tissue paper. Ian pushed aside the mess of empty bottle and chips to give her a clear area on the counter.

"The shirt please" Serena said as he took off his shirt, giving Serena a view of those well defined abs.

She started dabbing the soaked parts with the tissue paper, and he flashed her that smile.

"You know that you didn't have to do that for me"

"I wanted too, C'mon I'm not going to let you get back to your girlfriend like that"

"You really are such great friend, Serena" he confessed, as she bit back her smile.

"Well I think we're done" Serena announced, giving back Ian's shirt. When she reached out to give him his shirt, Ian reached out so they're hands met.

They stayed together for a while, before Ian moved his hand away "I should really get back to Tory, don't want her to start flipping out" he said with a weak laugh before walking away.

"Hey Serena" blurted out a voice through the music. She looked behind her to see Abby, walking towards her.

"Hey Abby" Serena said, awkwardly as both girls have been know to get along with each other.

Both girls looked around, as Serena went back to playing with the sink.

"I don't want things to be awkward with us anymore" Abby confessed to the soaked girl "I've clearly moved on from Mark, and I just think that today's the last night on the island"

Serena turned around with a huge smile on her face "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, it seriously takes to much energy to avoid you"

"So can you believe that I'm suppose to get like twelve beers for people" Serena told the gorgeous girl next to her "So I would really love if you could help this beer wench"

Abby just laughed before grabbing six bottle into her arms "I'll be happy to help"

"You know Abby, you're not half bad"

"Right back at you"

* * *

"You're not going to do that"

"Yes, I am"

"Karma, you just stopped drinking"

"Meaghan, it's a keg stand"

Both girls were arguing about if Karma should perform something that would clearly come out bad for raven haired girl.

"It's nothing, seriously I've done them before" smiled Karma before Dave and Dane grabbed the girls legs as she started sipping the beer backwards.

"Dude" exclaimed Dave, as Annaleigh stood behind him "This girl is wicked!"

"Chug, Chug, Chug!" screamed Chanel and Dane as Karma kept drinking.

Karma let the nozzle get out of mouth, but something didn't feel right.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Chanel, as she walked over Karma.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Karma let out, before Meaghan grabbed Karma's hand.

Meaghan took her out the glass patio doors, and Karma ran into the bushes to heave out the beer.

"Are you okay?" asked Meaghan, peering over to see if Karma was feeling better.

"I thin- No forget it!" yelled Karma, before heaving again over Chef's priceless petunias.

"I'll just leave you out here to throw up some more" Meaghan said, as she walked inside the house and closed the patio doors. Little did she know that she was going walk into the arms, of the very guy she'd been pining for.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Cam, looking out the glass door.

"I wouldn't go out there" Meaghan started, grabbing his hand leading him to the staircase where they sat down "She's really sick, I would just give her her space right now"

"I'm such an idiot" Cam started, running his hand through his perfectly good hair "I shouldn't have let her drink"

"It's not your fault" Meaghan said putting an her hand on his firm arm "I was the one next to her, I shouldn't have let her"

"No I don't blame you" Cam said with a smile, that made Meaghan blush "You were just being her friend"

"Thanks, I should know all about bad decisions"

"What? Don't beat yourself over Blair. She's just a bitch that used someone nice like you to get ahead"

"I'm not talking about Blair"

"So what are you talking about?" asked Cam confused about what the cute blonde next to him was talking about.

"I'm talking about letting you go" she said, and she looked into Cam's eyes.

He breathed in deeply as Meaghan brought her lips closer to him, and he was also coming closer to her. He didn't know if it was the beer, or that he truly care about Meaghan but he wanted to kiss her.

"What's going on here?" asked a perky voice, scaring both of them. They opened they're eyes to see a happy Karma, looking at them. They both straightened up and started laughing.

"Well, I was just teaching Cam how to really communicate with a girl"

"Wha-" Cam said, until Meaghan nudged him on the side "Yeah, she was. I'm horrible at it"

"No you're not" Karma said, holding her boyfriends hand "You talk to me just great"

"I guess" Cam laughed weakly, before Karma stood him.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed "This is my song!"

Karma grabbed Cam's hand, leading him to the dancefloor. He looked back to see Meaghan looking at him and a tiny bit of him actually wanted to stay on the steps with Meaghan.

* * *

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are"

"Oh shut up"

"Those jeans are just cupping that butt of yours"

"That's just the beer talking"

"No, It's not Maddie"

Maddie was dancing with P.J., who was obviously enjoying the refreshments. They were dancing, with Maddie rest his head on his boyfriends pecs. P.J. Kissed down at his forehead as they swayed to the music.

Maddie looked up to his eyes and saw the eyes of someone that he truly loved.

"Can you believe how far we've come" P.J. Said as Maddie smiled "I remember what a dick I was to you"

"Why were you such a dick to me?" asked Maddie, before his boyfriend gave him a kiss on the lips. Maddie kissed him back, as they passionately made out on the dancefloor.

Never had Maddie felt like this, he felt like maybe it was time to finally do it with P.J.

P.J. Parted their lips, and Maddie put his fingers to his lips. He looked into those beautiful baby blue eyes and he never knew why he'd treated Maddie so badly when they first met.

When he'd first seen Maddie, he had to admit that he immediately had a crush on him. Maybe it was the cute smile or the way he could bring all his luggage onto the dock, but he knew that Maddie had struck something in him.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Maddie, showing off that cute smile

"Nothing, just about how much I truly love you Maddie" P.J. Confessed, in a tone that Maddie knew that he wasn't just saying it. He'd truly meant it, and because of that Maddie knew that he was ready.

"P.J. I think I'm ready" Maddie whispered in the olive skinned boys ear. P.J.'s brown-greenish eyes opened in shock, as Maddie giggled.

P.J. Rolled up the sleeve of his green and blue plaid shirt, nervous that Maddie actually wanted him to be his first time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"But Maddie-" P.J. Started saying until Maddie looked at him confused.

"Don't tell me that you're a virgin"

"No, I've had sex but never with a guy" P.J. Confessed expecting Maddie not start laughing, but he never did. Maddie instead grabbed P.J.'s hand and led him to one of Chef's upstairs bedrooms.

Maddie kissed P.J., as they kissed into the room. The room was pink and decorated with zebra strips and feather boas. They both stopped kissing, and they both started laughing.

"I don't think we should do this" Maddie said with a smile, as they sat down on the bed.

"Me either" P.J. Agreed as they laid back on the bed, Maddie wrapping his arms around him "Especially not around Chef's dresses and makeup"

They looked around the room and saw all the dresses that Chef had put on that season. It was pretty creepy seeing photo's of Chef's gap toothed smile.

"So you want to make out?"

* * *

Bianca was sitting on top of the bar, bumping her head to 3oh3!'s "_Starstrukk_"

She'd been swimming hoping that Alex would jump in, inside he was talking to Serena. Now she wasn't jealous of Serena, but she was jealous of the fact that Serena still had a hold of Alex's heart. How was she suppose to know that Alex liked her, if she couldn't even trust him around Serena.

She was sitting alone, since everyone else was having a fun time. She could see Chanel and Dane making out, while Mark, some goofy blonde guy and Annaleigh were taking Jello Shots!

Bianca looked at herself in the window reflection behind her. She wasn't an ugly girl, any guy would kill for her but why wasn't she enough for Alex.

She grabbed a beer from the counter and started downing it.

"Wow, you shouldn't drink like that" she heard the voice of the very guy, she'd just been thinking about.

"What do you want Alex?"

"I wanted to be with you"

"What, did Serena give you the boot?" asked Bianca. She knew it was harsh, but it was the truth and she wouldn't be someone rebound.

"Why would you say that Bianca?"

"Because I see how you look at her, you never look at me like that"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, confused. Why was Bianca acting like this?

Bianca jumped from the bar top, losing balance. Alex immediately caught her in his arms.

"Why are you playing with me Alex?" she asked, her eyes watering up "Everyone knows that you love Serena, so please let me go"

"Bianca do you think if I loved Serena, I would be here holding up in my arms"

"But the way you were looking at her" Bianca started before Alex wiped his finger on her lips.

She looked on confused, before Alex leaning and kissed her passionately. She pulled on the back on his amazing hair, until he raised her up.

"I don't think I've seen you kiss Serena like that" quipped Bianca, making Alex get a smile on his face.

"Well, I know that I'm tired of hooking up in bushes"

"Me too, you wouldn't believe the scratches I gotten because of that"

"I say let's go hook up in one of Chef's bedrooms" Alex proposed and Bianca thought about it.

She could stay here surrounded by a bunch of loud teenage drunks or she could go make out with the boy of her dreams.

"Lead the way"Bianca said with a huge smile, as she followed Alex up the stairs to one of Chef's bedrooms.

Once they hit the top landing, Bianca jumped on top of Alex. They made out passionately as Alex pushed Bianca into one of the rooms.

"I'm so happy that I have you" Bianca confessed to the lean teen as he sat down on the bed with Bianca still on his lap. He looked into her gorgeous green eyes, seeing how happy she was.

"Bianca, you don't know how beautiful you are" he said, as he ran his hand through her curly hair. She smiled and pushed him down, leaving him laying on the bed.

He looked up to see the gorgeous girl take off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. She leaned down to kiss his neck, as he knew that tonight would be a _long _night.

* * *

Outside in the pool area, everybody was singing along to Asher Roth's "_I Love College_"

"Did anyone tell you how cute you look tonight" Dane asked Chanel as they lead against the house. He was playing with her brown curly hair, while she smiled.

"You're just saying that, because you want to get in my pants again"

"Oh not even"

"Don't lie Dane" Hyacinth yelled from where she was sitting, with her feet in the pool "You do want to get in her pants"

"Thanks Hyacinth" Chanel said looking at the ivory skinned girl, who nodded before taking a sip from her foam cup

"You know that getting in your pants was good and all" Dane said as he hooked a finger in her shorts "But I hope you know that I'll never just use you for sex, I honestly love you Chanel"

Chanel looked up at his brown eyes, looking down at her. She cupped her hands on his face as she brought him in for a passionate kiss.

She ran her fingers through his shaggy brown hair, as he scratched his face with his unshaven face. She moved away, leaving him confused.

"Sorry baby rug burn" she said, running her hand on his unkempt face.

"You know, Chris doesn't give us razors" he confessed as she started to giggle.

"My father's the exact same way" Cam quipped as he walked over Dane with a cup to give him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my father's a photographer, so he loves when things are natural"

"What? My mom's a stylist" Chanel gasped, as Dane sipped on his foam cup. Why did Cam had to pick this moment to talk about his father.

"Yeah, she recently left my father and she's been moping around the house" confessed Chanel, something she usually wouldn't say but the beer was letting her loose.

"Well, my mom died" Cam confessed

"I'm sorry dude" Dane said, as he rubbed his friends back

"Don't worry, she died when I was really young" Cam said "I barely remember her, but I think my father would love your mom"

"So it's a date" Chanel laughed as she saw Karma coming her way. Chanel stopped and whispered something in Karma's ear.

"What are they going to do?"

Dane was sipping on his beer, when he saw the two girl walk to the edge of the pool.

Chanel looked back at Dane, who smiled before taking off her top. Both girls were topless!

Dane spit out his beer, when he saw her topless!

"Woo!" cheered on the other campers, as Chanel giggled while she held an arm to her breast.

"I can't believe that she's doing that" Cam sighed, as he saw Karma swing her shirt like a flag. Both girls grabbed hands and jumped into the pool. Chanel came up to see Dane looking up at her.

"I can't believe you"

"Well, I wanted to leave the island with a splash" joked Dane as he looked around and saw Kimberly. She looked angry, not believing that those two need attention that badly.

Dane nudged Cam, as both guys grabbed the red head.

"Let me go!" she yelled before they threw her into the pool. Kimberly emerged with her mascara running and everyone laughing.

"You idiots!" she yelled as she bobbed into the water. Dane and Cam ignored her as they throw themselves in the pool. Dane swam over to his girlfriend, who was laughing.

"So have I ever told you how much I love you?"

* * *

"What idiots" Kimberly hissed to herself as she climbed out of the pool, which was full of drunk teens at the moment.

"You need any help?"

Kimberly looked up to see Liam crystal blue eyes looking down at her. He was wearing a blazer with a graphic tee under, that made him look extremely hunky.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, tonight's everyone's final night" he explained "So Chris invited the interns and the help to come"

"Well that's good" she said, as they stood awkwardly "So you want to go grab a drink?"

"Sure, It's not like I have anything better to do"

Kimberly lead him into the house, where the music was blasting and the DJ was sweating like crazy. She walked into the kitchen and served him a cup from the punch bowl, that had soggy chips floating in it.

"So why are you here?" Kimberly asked as she sipped from her beer. She couldn't stop from staring at his crystal blue eyes and how cute his clothes looked on him

"I'm actually hear to talk to Blair" he said " I wanted to bring her these" he said as he showed her, what he had in the bag, It was roses and a box of chocolates. "I know cliche, but Blair's really into old Hollywood films and that's what they use to do"

Kimberly smiled dropped from her face when he mentioned Blair. What would should a hot guy want to do with that girl, so Kimberly thought up something quick.

"Blair?" Kimberly asked "I thought you two weren't together"

"We aren't exactly but I wanted to bring her these to hopefully win her over"

"Why would you that? I heard her saying that she didn't want anything with you" Kimberly lied , making Liam look on confused

"What? She said that"

"Yeah, she was telling all the girls" Kimberly said as he stood listening to her "I don't think I should say more, it's not my place"

"No it's okay keep going" Liam encouraged her as he rolled up his blazer

"Okay only if you want" Kimberly said, with a smirk "She said that she'd never date a low class, idiot that wouldn't do anything in his life other than work table"

She could see that Liam's face dropped "I'm sorry I really didn't want to tell you that"

Kimberly couldn't believe how gullible Liam was. She walked closer to Liam until she rest her hand on his chest, not before grabbing Abby's glasses off the counter.

"Now, I don't want to see you sad" Kimberly said as she grabbed one of Liam's hand, and started to lead him up to one of Chef's bedrooms.

* * *

Todd walked into the house after packing his bag. He was ready to leave the island tonight but didn't want to leave without saying bye to his friends. He could see that the house was completely trashed, with all of Chef's pictures on the ground. The ceiling was covered in toilet paper and he could see a goofy looking blonde guys doing a keg stand while Annaleigh egged him on.

"Dude!" blurted out someone from behind the couch. Todd thought he'd just been hearing things so he kept moving "Down here"

Todd looked below him to see a shirtless Walter laying on the ground. Someone had written LOSER on his stomach, while someone had given him a mustache.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked, trying to get the chubby teen up to his feet

"I don't know man" Walter said, smiling and dancing to the music "All I remember was doing a keg stand, and now the whole room feels like it's spinning"

"Todd?!" he heard a voice, that he knew all too well. He looked up the stair landing to see Tory wearing high heels and her hair sleek straight, looking shocked that he was there.

"Tory" he said, with a stupid wave "How's your party going"

"Oh I don't feel good" Walter quipped, before hurling all over Todd. Tory ran down the stairs (having to hold to the rail because of the heels).

"Motherfucker!" hissed Todd, before Walter ran out the front door to probably throw up some more.

"That's so gross" Tory said, not knowing what to do "Let's go to the bathroom, so we can clean you up" she said as she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

She took him into the closet bathroom, which happened to be covered in rubber duckies. From the wall paper to the hand soaps, everything was shaped like a duck.

"Why is Chef such a weirdo?" asked Tory as she closed the bathroom door.

"I don't know, I think that him and Chris came from the same loony bin"

Tory started giggling when he said that, he loved when she giggled. It made him remember better times.

"Well, I'd take off that shirt if I was you" Tory said as Todd quickly took off his shirt. Tory forgot how muscular Todd actually was. He stood in the bathroom waiting for Tory, to do something.

"Tory" he said snapping her out of her day dream

"Oh yeah, Um I'm just going to put this to run" she explained as she turned on the hot water in the tub and put his shirt under it.

"So where were you?" asked Tory, as they wait for the vomit to run off his shirt "I didn't see you"

"I kind off went off to pack my stuff"

"What do you mean?"

"I was planning on leaving the island" he confessed "But I couldn't leave before saying goodbye to everyone"

Tory looked at his soggy shirt to avoid seeing those gorgeous green eyes that she loved to much.

"You were going to leave without enjoying the party?" asked Tory, with a smile "Todd Balgaire miss a party? That's so not like you"

"I just couldn't be here while you were with Ian" Todd confessed, as she saw the vomit come off his shirt "I just can't do it Tory"

"Todd I don't want to talk about this here" she said as she ringed his shirt before putting it back in the water.

"So where are we going to talk about it Tory?" Todd asked the gorgeous blonde in front of him. She was the reason, why he'd return to the party. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her.

"Todd, I'm actually happy with Ian" she said, though she knew that a part of her wanted to be with Todd.

"So are you telling me that you don't have feeling for me? Asked Todd as he stood up from the toilet, walking towards Tory. He stood in front of her, shirtless as she closed her eyes.

"Tory, I love you" he confessed as he took her hand in his. She opened her eyes to his green eyes looking at him. He put her hand on his defined chest as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I can't do this Todd" she said as she moved her face "I owe that to Ian"

She walked over to the bathtub where she grabbed his shirt, wringed it and handed it to him wetting his chest completely.

"Tory if you still love me the way I love you, you'll come to the dock before midnight" he said to her, as she couldn't look at him in the face. She started to cry, not wanting to break his eyes.

She opened the bathroom door and looked back to see those green eyes one more time before walking downstairs to join everyone else. Little did she know that Serena had witnessed the entire thing. She saw Todd throw on a wet shirt, walk down the stairs and out the front door with a loud slam!

* * *

The whole house was bumping to sound of Rihanna's "_Hard_" and Blair tried to find Riley. He'd left her to go hang out with the guys, which she didn't understand why he need to when he had her. Why guys always wanted to hang out with other guys instead of their girlfriends, would always phase her.

Through the crowd, she could see Dane and Chanel making out while Annaleigh was making out with Dave! She weaved her way through the crowd, which had gotten bigger since all the interns had joined the party courtesy of Dave.

She walked over to Annaleigh and turned her around "What are you doing?!" she screamed through the banging music

"I'm making out with Daniel" she said, obviously drunk "Isn't he the best"

"Actually Annaleigh it's Dave" Dave corrected her, as Blair raised her perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"What? I didn't do anything"

"Well you must have drugged her if she finds anything remotely attractive in you"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous" Dave said, with a smirk as Blair rolled her eyes

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you" said Blair as she picked up Annaleigh, but Annaleigh didn't want to do

"I don't want to go Blair" Annaleigh said drunkily "I want to stay with Dave"

Dave glowed in victory, as he helped up Annaleigh from the ground and taking her to the kitchen to probably help her out. Blair stood confused, as she watched them go.

"Why do I even help out people?" she asked herself as she walked back out of the crowd. She weaved through the crowd and saw Bambi and Eddie dancing. She purposely walked through the crowd and bumped Bambi.

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing" Blair said with a smile, as she kept walking.

"Just ignore her" Eddie plead his girlfriend but it was too late. Bambi walked over to Blair, and turned her around.

"Excuse you"

"No excuse _you_" Bambi said poking Blair in the shoulder "I'm tired of you going around like you're the best thing to have ever graced the planet"

"That's because I am" Blair yelled as the DJ turned off the song

"Conceited much" Bambi said, as the whole crowd started snickering. Blair looked around to see that everyone was laughing at her, the Queen Bee. "Now who's ever been tormented or made feel like shit because of this girl here?" Bambi asked and the whole room was filled with raised hands

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked his girlfriend, while she stared down the brunette

"I'm going to do something that I've wanted to do for a while"

"It's not like I care what any of you think" Blair said, looking at the crowd "I'm still the Queen Bee and at the end of the day, I'm always going to be prettier than you, smart than you, and just better than you"

"Blair, can't you see that none of us listen to you" Bambi said as the room nodded "You're reign as Queen is over"

"You can't do this to me" Blair pleaded, as her eyes started to welt with tears.

"I'm sorry Blair" Bambi said with a shrug "You brought this upon yourself"

"Slut!" someone yelled from the crowd and they started laughing. Everyone was laughing at Blair, and she didn't know what to do.

"Fuck you!" she yelled angrily as she looked at all of them "You'll all regret the day you messed with Blair Waldorf"

She could see Chanel and Meaghan looking on shocked, Eddie looking at the ground not knowing what to do, some random interns pointing at her.

She could feel the tears running out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that these were the people that were scared of her and would follow her every command but now they were pointing and laughing at her.

Blair started walking away from the crowd, grabbing one of the liquor bottles as she stomped up the stairs. Blair opened up one of the many bedrooms, hoping to cry and drink the night away. Instead she found Liam only in a pair of Grey boxers, pulling up his pants. The bottle dropped out of her hand, landing in a loud crash on the floor.

"Oh hey" he casually said throwing, a smirk her way "I didn't expect a threesome"

She checked the room to see rose ripped all over the room and a box of chocolates half eaten.

The beds sheet were completely rumpled and there were women clothes everywhere, including a purple bra.

"What have you done?" she asked, tears running down her face as, he zipped up his zipper and ignored her "Who was she?"

"She's nobody" he said with a smile "And don't bother looking for her, cause she's gone"

She looked around the room and found a pair of familiar glasses laying on the bed, Abby's glasses! The tears started falling from her face. Everybody hated her, even little Abby went off and had sex with Liam.

"I don't ever want to see you again" Blair stated flatly, as she walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Oh my god" chimed Kimberly as she appeared from the bathroom, wearing only Liam's blazer and a pair of purple panties. "Isn't that Blair so dramatic, but I can't blame her"

"What?" asked Liam "What do you mean?"

Kimberly leaned over the bed to grab her cheetah print high heel "What am saying silly, Is that I used you"

"Wait, you used me?"

"Yup, Liam you should really keep up" Kimberly said as she sat down on the bed and put on her shoes.

"Why did you use me?" Liam asked, pissed off that the red head had used in him in a plot against the very girl, that he wanted to get on her good graces.

"Blair was getting a little too full of herself and she need to be knocked down a peg" Kimberly said, with a wicked laugh "Trust me, it's good for her"

"But why me Kimberly? You knew that I wanted to be with her"

"It's not like you didn't have fun, right" she said as she raised up tiny black dress.

"I'm going to tell her" Liam said as he started walking for the door, but Kimberly got in his way

"No I wouldn't do that, because she's be devastated if you told her you had sex with me because of something someone made up and you're just not that cruel" Kimberly said "That and I had many ways that I could make you pay"

Kimberly threaten the handsome guy, as he looked down at her firey red hair and fierce green eyes.

"Give me back my blazer" Liam said outreaching his hand, as Kimberly giggled.

"Aw, I forgot how cute teenage guys are when there upset" she said as she took off the blazer as dangled it in front of him, making him snatch it out of her hand

"You are a bitch" he said seriously, as he stared her down, as she started to make her way out of the room before she turned around to face the guy she'd just tricked again.

"Don't be vulgar" she said with a shrug "And Yes I am, only when it's absolutely necessary"

Kimberly walked out of the room, leaving Liam to punch a hole in the wall in a fit of anger.

* * *

Serena had walked out of the party, hoping to find Todd. Tonight was there final night on the island and no one deserved to spend that one final night alone. She walked through the dark jungle until she reached the docks. They were lit with burning tiki candle holders and she could see sitting on the edge, a certain blonde faux hawked teenager that she was looking for.

"Todd?" she called, as she saw him turn around "Are you okay?"

"You know Serena, I would have usually lied and said I was alright" he said said, as she walked down the dock "But I'm not okay, I'm really not"

"What's wrong?" Serena asked as she took off her flip flops and sat down next to Todd, letting long lean legs play with the water below.

"I'm scared that I'm going to lose her to Ian" he confessed, finally letting those words come out after holding them in for such a long time "I truly love her"

"Wow" was all that came out of Serena mouth. She looked at the prankster's eye as she could see that he was genuinely hurting. All of this was changing the guy that had come to the island. Todd usually was extremely fun and the first guy ready to party, well maybe after Mark.

"So what happened?" Serena asked as she grabbed his hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"Well I walked into the party and Walter threw up on me" Todd said, as Serena started to giggle

He looked at her and started to smile.

"You have to admit that is kind of funny"

"Yeah, it is" he said showing off that smile that's been gone for a while

"So then what happened?"

"She helped me get cleaned off, and I gave her a choice" he confessed, as he looked onto the water.

"What did you tell her?"

"That she's going to have to pick between Ian and me, since I'm leaving at Midnight"

"Well, I'm going to stay with you" Serena said as she held his hand, making him smile.

"I don't think that you should leave without having a proper goodbye"

"Serena, you know that you don't have to do that"

"I want to Todd" she said as she rest her head on his shoulder. She looked up to the starry night, not believing that tonight was their final night on Thunder Island.

"I hope you know that you're soaking wet" Todd joked as she slapped his chest "I mean C'mon what happened to you"  
"Okay I know you're not talking, Mr. Throw-Up" she countered as he nodded in defeat

"Serena, I'm really sorry for how I treated you today" he apologized as he looked into those blue eyes "You didn't deserve that, you're really like the only person that's thinking about me tonight"

"Everyone's just excited for the party" she said, with a smile "They all care for you and they'd be so sad if you left like this"  
"Well I'm really glad that it was you, that I spend it you" Todd said as he looked down at the beautiful girl resting on his shoulder.

* * *

Tory was in the bathroom, not believing what Todd had told her. She had to pick tonight, it was too much for her to handle. She had on the sink, thinking about what guy she truly wanted to be with. She could either have Ian or Todd, Both of which she dearly loved.

Tory was deep in thought, when the bathroom door busted open. It was Blair, mascara running and sniffling.

"What is it with every room in this house being packed" she cried as Tory hopped off the sink. Anything was better than having to deal with a drunk Blair, even if it was breaking someone's heart.

"I was just leaving anyways" Tory said as she moved out of Blair's way and started walking out of the bathroom

"Actually, can you stay?"

Tory looked back to hear if she'd heard the brunette right. Blair, the girl that hated everything about her. Someone that had plotted against her and tried to ruin her life at which ever moment she wanted, Actually wanted to be in the same room as her.

"What's wrong?"

"My life is ruined and I don't know what I could do" Blair cried as she plopped down on the toilet seat. She was crying in her hands, something that Tory knew that Blair would never do.

"What happened?" Tory asked as she sat down next to Blair on the tub edge, feeling bad for the girl.

"Bambi and her army of losers dethroned me" Blair cried as she looked at Tory, crying even more "They humiliated me and called me names"

Tory could feel the pain that Blair was feeling through her voice. It was a side of Blair she'd never seen before. Blair was usually confidante, strong, and a leader. But the girl in front of Tory, was insecure, weak, and defeated.

"Blair, why do you care what any of them think" Tory said as she took Blair's hand in hers "You're a Waldorf and as much as it kills me to say, You're the Queen Bee"

Blair wiped the tears off her face and smiled "You know I've treated you horribly this entire time, so why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, maybe because we're going through the same situation"

Tory has said as Blair could feel that something wasn't okay with beautiful tomboy.

"Okay, What's wrong?" Blair asked, shocking Tory that Blair would even cared.

"I saw Todd and Blair, I feel like I'm making a mistake being with Ian" Tory confessed, as a tear came out of her eyes "I mean I love Ian, or at least I think I do"

"Can you believe that we're going through the exact situation" Blair said, laughing at the coincidence.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I want to be with Riley, because a part of me still wants to be with Liam or at least wanted to"

Tory looked at the Queen Bee, as she stood up and walked over to the vanity mirror in the bathroom. She could see Blair, grabbing tissue paper to wipe off the mascara on her face.

"What happened with Liam?"

"I caught him in one of Chef's bedrooms, putting his clothes on after having sex with someone" Blair confessed, not showing any emotion as she put on some lip gloss "And it happens that I found these in the room.

In Blair's hand were a pair of glasses that Tory knew immediately who they belonged to.

"You do think she'd do something like that Blair" Tory said, shaking her head "I know Abby, she wouldn't do that to anyone"  
"Well I did treat her like crap" Blair confessed, looking at Tory "Maybe it's just her way of getting revenge"

"I don't know Blair" Tory said as she walked over to the brunette "It's not like her to do something like this"

"I can't say I don't deserve it" she said with a smile "But now to you Tory, who do you like you're going to pick?"

" I seriously don't know, I just can't think that I'm going to break someone's heart" Tory said, as she shrugged "C'mon Ian practically gave me a million dollar-" she said before Blair interrupted her.

"You don't owe him anything" she said with her eyeliner in hand "It's about how you want to be with"

Tory thought about it, thinking about Blair had just said to her. She loved both guys, loving them because one had something the other didn't. Todd was rugged and someone that wouldn't feel bad if Tory got hurt. She loved that she didn't have to try to be anything to be with him, he loved her just for who she was. While with Ian, he was the guy that any girl would die to have. He was someone that would treat you nice and love you through anything. He was romantic and sweet, something that Todd wasn't. But through that list, she knew that one would be above the other, and that's who she wanted to be with.

Tory walked over to Blair, and gave her a huge hug. Blair smiled as she felt Tory hugging her.

"I hope you still remember that I hate you" Blair said as she held Tory's hands "Now go get your guy"

* * *

Tory walked out of the bathroom and down the foam cup littered staircase. She looked around to see everyone slow dancing to Owl City's "_Fire Flies_".

She looked over the staircase edge to see her friends having fun, and enjoying their final day on the island. She could see Bambi and Eddie dancing, she had her head on his shoulder as he swayed with his eyes closed. She was enjoying the feeling off dancing with her boyfriend, that and she actually given Blair a piece of her mind. Eddie just swayed not believing, that he didn't even help out his friend. he could see P.J. And Maddie laughing, as they held hands. Maddie looked up at him boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

She continued walking down the stairs and she could see Jason and Hyacinth swaying to the song, as he had his arms wrapped behind her. Hyacinth usually hated any PDA (Public Display of Affection) but she couldn't stop him.

She could also Dave with a ice pack, holding it to Annaleigh knee as she smiled goofily at him. You could see him blushing from where she was. Annaleigh was happy that she had a cute guy taking care of her bruise, especially a cute guy that she really liked.

She looked to the other side of the room where Kimberly and Abby were singing along to the song happily, as Kimberly looked back to see Liam looking at her angrily. Kimberly smiled bitchly at him, and he couldn't take it.

Tory could see Karma and Chanel swaying arm in arm, as Dane and Cam stood behind their girlfriends. Meaghan looked over to Cam through the crowd and she could see him looking at her. She smiled, something that he returned before going back to his girlfriend.

Tory smiled, as she saw Mark and Riley laying on the couch. Clearly they'd both passed out and they looked so funny as Mark had his head rested on Riley's shoulder. Behind them was Alex and Bianca. Alex, who was strumming the notes of the song while Bianca rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled, at how beautiful she looked. She loved how at that moment everyone was connected and having fun, but she could find Ian or Todd anywhere inside the house. She walked out the front door to find Walter passed out on the porch, snoring away completely ignorant of the graffiti of his skin. She stepped over the sleeping guy and walked down the way to where she was sure she'd find the guy she wanted to be with. She was sure of her decision, and it was finally time for her to pick the guy that she wanted.

She could see the guy now, there he was obvious that he was her choice. He turned around and Tory knew that she picked the right guy as she ran towards him, happy with her choice.

* * *

"And that's it for this season of Total Drama Island" Chris McLean said as he pulled his luggage on the dock.

"You've seen twenty-eight teenagers come to this island" he started as he blew a piece of stray hair from his well groomed face "They fought through some of the wildest challenges, They found love and also were broken hearted. But at the end, they'll leave this island with memories and friendships that I'm sure are going to last them a lifetime"

"Tell me about the big news" Chef said giddy, as he threw Chris's final bag onto the beautiful yacht.

"Hey, watch that It's Chanel"

"Oops" Chef said as he hooped on the boat

"You guys will be happy to know that you'll see these guys again" Chris announced "But it a new location, since I'm obviously over the nature"

"And what location is that Chris?" asked Chef, clearly trying to continue the conversion

"Good question Chef. You'll see them competing in movie-themed challenge but with a whole new twist, something you'll discover on the next season promptly called Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive" Chris said as he stepped onto the yacht

"So until next season, it's Chris McLean saying good riddance to this disgusting island" he said as clearly awaiting for the yacht to move. He waited for a few seconds, before walking over to Chef.

"What's wrong with the boat? Why aren't we moving?" he asked, until he saw what the angry Chef was growling at. It was a lude picture of Chef and Chris, done in make-up with the words

"Have a good vacation LOSERS!"

"Chef, Have I ever told you how much I hate kids"

"Tell me about it"

* * *

It's done :D

I feel so sad that it's finally done and I can tell you that this is a pretty big finale since it's forty-five pages long!!!

Can you believe that TORY is the winner of this season, and to be honest

I'm sure some of you guys could have saw it coming from a mile away!

I'm so happy that I was able to feature all of the campers in this chapter, whether they're part was small or big but all of them were featured, Even Hillary and Jamie (Sorry to my best friend Jamie Am I for not having them at the party)

Now I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone that's ever review and everyone who's ever read this story. You guys were the ones that kept me motivated to finish this great story in which I have to say, I wouldn't have changed it any way!

Now I really feel crappy for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger but I think it was needed to get you guys excited for Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive!!!

Now I can't say that it's going to start right away, I'm planning on starting TDA: IT next year but you can always go to the site, where I'll keep updating it with deleted scenes, trivia, and more info from your favorite campers, Also I will be releasing commercials during the break so watch out for those!

Also next season, expect the premiere of a couple of new faces some that we'll hate others that I think will steal our hearts!

So I know you guys want to know some basic information for next season, so here's some

No one is safe

People will change, some for the better other for the worst

They'll be a lot of musical performances

They'll be a lot of secret to dig into next season

and that it will occur a year after this season!!!

Also all those burning questions will be answered

Will Blair discover that it was Kimberly who slept with Liam?

How will Serena react to Bianca/Alex?

What campers will be coming back next season?

&

Who did Tory finally pick?!

Now I have two surprises for you guys

The first being a group of awards that will affect next season

**Best Camper:**

**Best Couple:**

**Best Villain: **

**Best OMFG moment: **

**Least Favorite couple: **

**Least Favorite Campers: **

**Best Best Friends: **

**Moments That Made You Want to Punch Your Computer:  
Favorite Funny Camper: **

**Camper You'll Miss The Most: **

**Breakout Camper: **

******Best Fight: **

******Best Tearjerker:**

******Love Polygon You Are Totally Over: **

******And the second being a short exert of Total Drama Action: Totally Interactive**

Serena was on her way to the film lot. She was having second thoughts on why she's agreed to come back this season. Maybe it was because she'd see all her old friends again. She could only imagine how Hyacinth, Chanel, Annaleigh looked like after the year she hadn't seen them. It's been wild what her life after Total Drama Island was like. She was invited to all the A-list events, had gotten free clothes just because she'd been photographed in them. She'd definitely grew up since she came to the island, whether it was for the better or worst she didn't exactly know yet. She strummed her fingers against the ripped leather, as she drove in the tacky limo complete with a disco ball and pink dices dangling above her. Leave it to Chris Mclean to get such a tacky limo, though she'd heard that the pretty boy host, was actually engaged. To who, she's didn't know but she though it was Chef.

"We're almost there, Ms. Serena" said the driver in a thick Russian accent as Serena nodded nervously not believing that she'd soon be at the film lot.

"Serena, you can do this" she whispered to herself as she looked out of the dusty window. She could see the city flash by her, as she left the butterflies in her stomach. She leaned into the back seat, closed her eyes and breathed.

" She probably doesn't know" she thought to herself, thinking back to that night "He swore that he'd never tell her, so he won't"

The limo shrieked to a hard break, sending Serena forward before she fell back onto the chipped leather.

**"We're here Ms. Serena" the driver said as he stepped out of the limo. She looked out the window and breathed deeply and smiled. The driver opened the door as she stepped out, like ****the many times she done when she arrived at red carpet events. **

**End of scene**

Now that's it for this author note and I'm hoping everyone has a great and happy Thanksgiving

and for all my reviewers, lets make it to 300 reviews LMAO!

So bye everyone and I love you all and until next season :D


End file.
